Six ans d’absence
by Eva Txr
Summary: Six ans. Voilà le temps pendant lequel Régina s’est absentée. Absentée ? Non. Fui. Lâchement fui loin de son fils et de la femme qui fait battre son cœur. Six ans, c’est long. Il s’en passe des choses en six ans. On change, on grandit, on évolue, on mûrit. Mais ce n’est pas vraiment important. La vrai question, celle qui est réellement importante est : n’est-il pas trop tard pour r
1. Problème description

Encore une fois, Fanfiction n'accepte pas la description de l'histoire en entier, alors la voilà :

Six ans. Voile le temps pendant lequel Régine s'est absentée. Absentée ? Non. Fui. Lâchement fui loin de son fils et de la femme qui fait battre son cœur. Six ans, c'est long. Il s'en passe des choses en six ans. On change, on grandit, on évolue, on mûrit. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment important. La vrai question, celle qui est réellement importante est : n'est-il pas trop tard pour retrouver, récupérer sa famille après six ans d'absence, six ans de mensonge ?

•

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

•

Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il risque d'y avoir.


	2. Chapitre 1

Emma et August quittèrent le seul studio de photo de StoryBrooke dans lequel ils travaillaient tous les deux avec leur meilleure amie de toujours, Lilith. Chaque jour, ils prenaient leur journée avant elle et elle finissait après eux car la blonde et le brun devait aller chercher leurs enfants à l'école. Ensemble, en souriant, ils traversèrent tranquillement les rues de StoryBrooke et arrivèrent, après quelques minutes de marches, à la seule école de leur si petite ville qui réunissait les élèves scolarisés en primaire et ceux en maternelle. Rapidement, ils furent rejoints par Ruby qui portait son fils de trois ans dans ses bras mais aussi par Mulan et par Philipe. La blonde vola immédiatement Nathanaël, son filleul, des bras de son amie brune et le tint dans ses bras en souriant niaisement. Les minutes passèrent et finalement, la sonnerie de l'école retentit, marquant enfin la sortie des élèves. Les enfants sortirent les uns après les autres, Gidéon se jeta dans les bras de Ruby, Mei dans ceux de Mulan, Gabriel dans ceux de son père et August entra dans l'établissement pour chercher James, son petit bébé qui n'avait que trois ans. Emma attendit quelques minutes gardant Nathanaël dans ses bras avant de voir ses deux amours sortir, comme tous les soirs Henry attendait sa petite sœur dans la cour de récréation pour sortir ensemble. Alice lui enlaça les hanches et plaqua un doux baiser sur la tête du bébé avant de saluer tout le monde, rapidement imité par Henry. August revint à ce moment, accompagné de Mary-Margaret qui sourit grandement en venant prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

« La journée s'est bien passée ? » Souffla Emma en lui rendant son étreinte tout en gardant le petit garçon contre elle.

« Merveilleusement bien, comme tous les jours. Alice est parfaite, tu le sais bien. » Sourit la brune.

Tendrement, la blonde observa sa petite tête blonde qui riait avec Mei, sa petite fille était sa plus grande fierté avec Henry. Chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur son petit bébé, elle remerciait le ciel pour l'avoir dans sa vie. Cela n'avait pas été facile, elle le savait mieux que quiconque mais en la voyant sourire et rire avec les enfants de ses amis, elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

« Et si on allait prendre le gouter au Granny's tous ensemble ? Belle viendra nous rejoindre. » Proposa Ruby en caressant délicatement la tête de son fils.

« Oui ! » Crièrent les enfants en cœur.

« Je pense que la démocratie a voté. » Plaisanta Emma en déposant doucement son filleul dans les bras de son amie.

« Alors allons-y ! » S'exclama August en souriant.

Alice et Henry vinrent immédiatement prendre la main de leur mère sous le regard tendre de tous leurs amis. Emma ajusta l'écharpe autour du cou de son fils et le bonnet sur la tête de sa fille, le mois de Décembre n'était pas encore arrivé et pourtant, les températures avaient déjà énormément baissé. Ensemble, main dans la main, ils suivirent de près le petit groupe pour rejoindre le Granny's. Mary-Margaret ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa sœur avec tendresse et amour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fière d'elle, fière de tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, fière de la force qu'elle avait. Alice s'amusa à balancer ses mains d'avant en arrière en sautillant ce qui fit rire Mei, la fille de Mulan, qui l'imita rapidement en riant. Emma et Mulan se regardèrent rapidement avant de sourire aux bêtises de leurs filles. Ils arrivèrent au Granny's et, à peine entré, les enfants coururent dans petit le restaurant pour avoir un câlin de la gérante. Souriant à pleine dent, les parents entrèrent à leur tour et s'approchèrent pour saluer la vieille dame, Ruby cala son fils dans les bras de sa grand-mère et prit les commandes de ses amis. Boisson chaude et biscuit en main, les enfants partir s'installer au fond de la salle sur une banquette pendant que leurs parents s'installaient à une table au milieu de la pièce pour pouvoir les avoir à l'œil quoi qu'il se passe.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec David ? » Lança Ruby en s'asseyant à coté de ses amis.

« Il est étrange, vraiment. Il part très tôt, il rentre très tard, parfois il dort sur le canapé de notre maison, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprend pas enfin qu'il fait en sorte de ne pas comprendre ce que je souhaite quand je lui parle de bébé. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe. » Souffla tristement Mary.

« Je suis certaine que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, laisse-lui un peu de temps, tu verras. » Assura Emma en lui souriant doucement.

« Et toi alors ? Tu comptes rester célibataire toute ta vie ? C'est vrai quoi, tu es jeune, tu es belle, tu es douée dans tout ce que tu fais et pourtant, tu t'entêtes à repousser tous ceux qui tentent de t'approcher. » Fit August en passant sa main dans le dos de son amie.

« N'importe quoi. » Soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Il a raison, tu n'es sorti avec personne depuis… enfin, tu sais… depuis que tu sais qui est partie… » Ajouta doucement Mulan.

« Vous pouvez dire son prénom, ce n'est pas Voldemort. » Grogna-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur sa tasse bouillante.

« Emma… » Fit Mary en posant délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite sœur.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? » Demanda Ruby de but en blanc.

La blonde releva la tête face à cette question et interrogea son amie du regard. Était-elle vraiment sérieuse ? Lui posait-elle vraiment cette question ? Était-ce une mauvaise blague ? Elle soupira doucement et rabaissa son regard sur la bague qui brillait à son doigt, cette bague qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Par habitude ? Par envie ? Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait à porter cet anneau en or beige après toutes ses années. Evidement qu'elle était toujours amoureuse, évidement qu'elle l'aimait encore, évidement que son cœur lui appartenait et lui appartiendrait jusqu'à sa mort mais elle ne pouvait pas se l'avouer à voix haute, elle ne pouvait pas rendre ses sentients plus réels qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Elle ne pouvait pas s'infliger une chose pareille. Elle ne pouvait pas faire souffrir ses enfants.

« Emma, sincèrement, si demain elle revenait, si elle se présentait à ta porte, est-ce que tu replongerais ? » Questionna doucement Philipe en lui prenant la main par-dessus la table.

« Oui. Sans doute. » Chuchota la blonde les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« Emma… chérie… » Souffla Ruby en sentant son cœur se serrer face à la douleur de son amie.

« Je replongerais sans doute. Je me jetterais sans doute dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, sans même réfléchir une seconde. Je lui donnerais sans doute à nouveau mon âme et tout mon amour, et ça même si je sais qu'elle m'abandonnera une deuxième fois. J'accepterais encore et encore de pleurer le reste de ma vie contre quelques instants passés auprès d'elle. J'aurais sans doute envie de réagir comme ça si, demain matin, elle se trouve devant ma porte mais je ne peux pas alors je ne le ferais pas. Je dois, avant toute chose, protéger mes enfants alors, si elle revenait, je ferais en sorte de la garder éloigner de ma famille quitte à m'en déchirer le cœur. » Répondit-elle finalement. « Mes chéris, on y va, on rentre à la maison. » Reprit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

« Emma. » Soupira Mary en tentant de la retenir par la main.

Alice et Henry saluèrent leurs amis et rejoignirent leur mère, elle n'avait pas l'air bien alors ils ne dirent rien, ils firent un rapide signe de la main pour saluer les adultes et ils la suivirent silencieusement en dehors du petit restaurant. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues pratiquement vide de StoryBrooke et arrivèrent finalement chez eux. Emma ouvrit la porte et laissa ses enfants entrer dans le manoir. Henry aida sa petite sœur à retirer sa veste et son bonnet avant de faire de même avec ses propres vêtements qu'il accrocha au porte manteaux dans l'entrée. La blonde sourit en le voyant faire, elle attrapa leur chausson et les déposa devant ses enfants pendant qu'ils retiraient leur chaussure. Henry remonta doucement les lunettes sur le nez de sa petite sœur, lui embrassa doucement le front et monta faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Alice, elle, s'installa dans le salon, sous un plaid bien chaud, et fit avec énormément de sérieux les coloriages magiques que leur avait donné Mary-Margaret avant de les laisser sortir.

« Ma chérie, tu veux boire quelques choses ? » Demanda doucement Emma dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je peux avoir un smoothie ? Celui avec de la tomate et du concombre ? Il n'y avait pas de légume à la cantine à midi et j'ai un peu mal au ventre. » Souffla la petite en remontant à nouveau ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

« Ne bouge pas, je te prépare ça. » Sourit la blonde en admirant sa fille.

Elle retourna rapidement dans la cuisine et mit rapidement un verre au frigo. Elle lava et pela un concombre qu'elle découpa en fine rondelle qu'elle mit à dégorger dans du sel pendant quelques minutes. Elle pela les tomates et lava une branche de menthe fraiche. Elle éplucha également un morceau d'oignon. Elle rinça rapidement le concombre et hacha grossièrement les légumes avant de les placer dans le blender avec la menthe, l'oignon, un demi verre d'eau et une cuillère à café de sel de céleri. Elle mixa le tout pendant une trentaine de secondes, sortit le verre rafraîchis du frigo, versa le mélange à l'intérieur avant d'y glisser une paille et de l'apporter à sa fille qui travaillait sagement. Elle lui déposa le verre sur la table basse, lui embrasa délicatement le front et la laissa faire ses devoirs tranquillement. Elle passa par la cuisine et prit une petite bouteille de jus multifruit et grimpa rapidement à l'étage, elle entra dans la chambre de son fils et lui déposa la bouteille sur son bureau à côté de lui, elle lui embrassa doucement le haut du crâne et sortit de la pièce. Elle entra dans sa chambre, attrapa son ordinateur et redescendit les escaliers. Elle attrapa son sac en passant dans le hall d'entrée et alla s'installer dans la salle à manger. Elle sortit son appareil photo et le brancha à son ordinateur portable pour travailler et trier ses photos mais aussi pour en retoucher certaine sous la demande de ses clients. Elle y passa un long moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il était à présent l'heure d'aller faire à manger. Elle rangea ses affaires et passa rapidement par le salon pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour sa fille, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Alice allongée dans les bras de son frère. Elle était tellement occupée par son travail qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu Henry descendre. Elle secoua doucement de la tête et les laissa seuls dans le salon pour s'occuper du repas. Elle cuisina en fredonnant doucement avant d'aller mettre la table et de servir le repas dans les assiettes. Une fois fini, elle entra dans le salon en souriant et vint éteindre la télé.

« Vous venez à table ? » Souffla-t-elle doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange maman ? » Demanda Henry en se redressant.

« Des pennes à la bolognaise. » Sourit Emma.

« Trop bien. » S'exclama Alice en sautant hors du canapé.

La blonde sourit et suivit ses enfants jusqu'à la salle à manger. Elle leur servit leur assiette, donna ses différents médicaments à sa fille et s'installa à son tour à table. Ils dinèrent tranquillement dans le calme et la bonne humeur, Henry raconta avec engouement sa journée avec ses amies et Alice riait à ses bêtises. Emma aimait se genre de moment, elle aimait voir la tristesse quitter les traits de son fils pendant quelques minutes, voir la douleur et la fatigue disparaitre du visage de sa fille le temps d'un éclat de rire. Elle aimait les voir ainsi et elle donnerait absolument tout ce qu'elle possédait pour pouvoir les voir toujours comme ça. En constatant que ses enfants avaient presque terminés leur assiette, elle se leva de table et alla dans la cuisine. Elle sortit trois petits bols et les remplis de la salade de fruit qu'elle avait composé, en très grande quantité, le matin même pour le petit déjeuné. De l'ananas, de la pomme, du citron, du kiwi, de l'orange, de la banane : elle faisait constamment un mélange de tous les fruits que ses enfants aimaient. Elle revint dans la pièce et déposa deux bols devant Henry avant de s'asseoir, celui-ci lui sourit et commença à échanger ses morceaux d'ananas contre les morceaux de kiwis de sa sœur. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ils faisaient ça, ils aimaient tous les deux l'ananas et le kiwi pourtant ils échangeaient à chaque fois. Finalement, il tendit le bol rempli d'ananas à sa sœur qui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se jeter sur ses morceaux de fruit. Emma les regarda faire en souriant doucement, ses enfants étaient parfois très étranges, même pour elle, mais elle les aimait encore plus pour ça. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini, elle envoya son fils à la douche et débarrassa rapidement la table. Elle remplit le lave-vaisselle pendant qu'Alice regardait un dernier dessin animé puis elle l'envoya à son tour à la douche. Le brun redescendit en chausson et lui demanda de signer son contrôle en souriant fièrement, il remonta finalement après avoir demandé à sa mère de venir le border. Elle lança finalement le lave-vaisselle et monta voir comment se débrouiller sa fille, elle vérifia que celle-ci n'avait pas oublié de shampoing dans ses cheveux, elle la sécha et lui fit mettre son pyjama. Alice s'assit sagement sur son lit en tenant sa peluche stitch dans ses bras et Emma lui brossa puis lui attacha les cheveux pour la nuit. Juste avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, comme tous les soirs avant d'avoir le droit à une histoire, Emma sortit du tiroir de la table de chevet de la chambre un petit carnet ainsi qu'un stylo mais aussi le tensiomètre. Elle prit délicatement la main de sa fille, la positionna paume vers le ciel et glissa le brassard juste au-dessus du pli de son coude, juste à la hauteur de son cœur. Elle l'attacha et serra juste assez et appuya sur le bouton start. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le genou d'Alice et lui sourit doucement, plusieurs secondes passèrent et elles entendirent le brassard se desserrer puis l'appareil biper. Emma attrapa le carnet et nota avec attention les deux chiffres inscrit sur l'écran. Elle retira le brassard du bras de sa petite fille et lui prit délicatement le poignet, elle remonta sa manche pour pouvoir voir sa montre, elle capta enfin le pouls d'Alice et se mit silencieusement à compter. Elle laissa une quinzaine de seconde passer, mentalement elle multiplia le tout et nota également le résultat avant de ranger le carnet dans le tiroir. Elle plaqua un rapide baiser sur le front de sa fille, la fit se coucher confortablement sous ses couvertures et la borda.

« Je peux avoir l'histoire du soleil et de la lune ? » Demanda doucement la petite fille en tenant fermement sa peluche dans ses bras.

« Encore ? Tu n'en veux pas une autres ? » Souffla Emma en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

« J'adore cette histoire. » Sourit timidement Alice en faisant la moue.

« Il y a très longtemps, il n'y avait pas de lune dans le ciel durant la nuit. Il n'y avait qu'un soleil qui brillait tout le temps, jour et nuit. Et ce soleil avait toujours l'air triste. Un jour, un oiseau alla à sa rencontre :

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, soleil ? Demanda le petit volatile.

-Parce que j'ai beaucoup trop chaud ! Répondit le soleil, les larmes aux yeux. Je voudrais me rafraîchir un peu.

Alors l'oiseau alla chercher de l'eau dans une rivière, il la mit dans son bec et arrosa le soleil avec mais cela n'y fit rien : le soleil avait toujours aussi chaud. Un autre jour, un papillon vint le voir :

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, soleil ? Demanda-t-il.

-Parce que j'ai beaucoup trop chaud ! Répondit le soleil en gémissant. Je voudrais me rafraîchir un peu.

Alors le papillon battit des ailes très fort pour envoyer de l'air frais au soleil mais cela n'y fit rien : le soleil avait toujours aussi chaud. Le soleil pleurait ainsi tout le temps. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le rafraîchir. Puis un jour, son amie la lune vint le voir :

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, soleil ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que j'ai beaucoup trop chaud ! Répondit le soleil en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue. Je voudrais me rafraîchir un peu.

Alors, la lune, qui était vraiment très gentille, lui dit :

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te baigner dans l'océan ? Toute cette eau te rafraîchirait sûrement !

-C'est vrai ? Tu as sans doute raison, mais ne je peux pas laisser le ciel tout seul. Et qui veillerait alors sur la Terre ? S'inquiéta le soleil.

-Ne te préoccupe pas de cela ! L'interrompit la lune. Si tu veux, pendant que tu te baigneras dans l'océan, je resterais dans le ciel et je veillerais sur la Terre.

-C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Demanda le soleil.

-Bien sûr ! Tu es mon amie après tout. Répondit la lune.

Alors, le soleil s'en alla dans l'océan pour se rafraîchir. On appela ce moment le coucher du soleil. Et la lune prit sa place dans le ciel pour veiller sur le Terre. C'est ainsi que, dans le ciel, il y a le soleil le jour et la lune la nuit. » Récita doucement la blonde en couvant sa fille du regard.

« Merci maman. Je t'aime fort. » Souffla l'enfant juste avant de sombrer dans le royaume des rêves.

« Je t'aime fort ma chérie, fais de doux rêve. » Chuchota Emma avant de lui embrasser le front.

Rapidement, elle fit le tour du lit et attrapa le masque qu'elle glissa délicatement autour de la tête de sa fille pour le caler correctement autour de son nez. Elle alluma la machine qui émit un bruit sourd plutôt agaçant mais auquel ils étaient habitués depuis le temps, elle vérifia que l'oxygène passait correctement dans le tube et que sa fille respirait sans difficulté avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la chambre d'Henry et entra après avoir doucement toqué. Le petit brun était confortablement allongé dans son lit en train de lire l'une de ses bandes dessinées préférées. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et comprit très rapidement qu'il n'était pas vraiment concentré dans sa lecture, il scrutait rapidement les écritures, tournait les pages avec lassitude et gardait ses sourcils froncés.

« Mon chéri, tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas maman. » Répondit bien trop rapidement Henry en fermant son livre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. » Souffla Emma en venant lui caresser les cheveux.

« J'aimerais… j'aimerais que maman soit là. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là pour te rendre heureuse. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là pour qu'elle puisse voir tout ce qu'elle a détruit, tout ce qu'elle a causée, tout ce qui est arrivé par sa faute. » Marmonna le petit brun, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mon ange, ne te tourmente pas avec ça. Je sais, je comprends que ta mère te manque mais c'était son choix de partir, sa décision. Tu comprends ? » Fit-elle doucement en retenant ses propres larmes.

« Je sais et je la déteste tellement pour ça mais je l'aime aussi tellement… » Soupira l'enfant.

« C'est ta mère, tu l'aimeras toujours et c'est normal. Ne te prend pas la tête avec ça mon amour, demain est un autre jour mais pour le moment, il faut dormir. » S'exclama la blonde en venant lui embrasser le front.

« Merci d'être là, je t'aime maman. » Souffla doucement Henry.

Elle lui sourit et passa une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux bruns avant d'éteindre la lumière et de quitter la chambre. Elle alla directement à sa chambre et se déshabilla rapidement avant d'entrer dans sa douche. Elle activa l'eau bouillante et se mit à frotter vigoureusement son corps comme pour le laver de toute impureté. Elle resta sous l'eau dont la température était beaucoup trop chaude pendant de longues minutes avant d'en sortir et de s'habiller d'un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand et d'un simple short de sport. Elle garda la seule chemise qui lui restait de son ancienne compagne et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Depuis le temps, le morceau de tissus n'avait plus son odeur mais celui lui importait peu, elle aimait dormir avec cette chemise qui n'était pas la sienne. Par cette vulgaire chemise elle gardait un morceau de sa compagne près d'elle et s'était tout ce qui lui importait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qui lui permettait de tenir le coup. Avant d'éteindre la lumière de sa chambre, elle sortit un cadre photo de sa table de chevet et l'admira, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Dans ce cadre se trouvait une photo de son mariage, une photo d'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le visage angélique de sa femme et s'endormit, comme tous les soirs depuis plusieurs années, en pleurant.


	3. Chapitre 2

Le week-end était arrivé alors Emma se laissa aller un peu plus longtemps dans son lit, elle avait terriblement mal dormi durant la nuit. En réalité, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et s'était réveillé à de nombreuse reprise à cause de ses cauchemars qui avaient pourtant cessés depuis plusieurs mois. Finalement, en comprenant qu'elle ne retrouverait pas le sommeil, elle quitta son lit et enfila rapidement un pantalon de pyjama à la place de son short. Discrètement, elle descendit les escaliers en s'attachant les cheveux et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Elle se servit un grand verre d'eau froide, attrapa ses boites de cachets, elle en prit un de chaque et les avala rapidement en fermant les yeux. Peu après la naissance de sa fille, son psychiatre, Archie Hopper lui avait prescrit des tranquillisants mais aussi des antidépresseurs de peur qu'elle ne tienne pas le coup face à tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie, face à tout ce qui lui tombait dessus en si peu de temps. Depuis, elle n'avait jamais arrêté son traitement, Archie lui affirmait qu'arrêter était une très mauvaise idée au vu de son état psychologique et elle, au fond, elle savait qu'elle tenait debout seulement grâce à ses fichus comprimés. Elle soupira doucement et passa doucement ses mains sur son visage pour tenter de se réveiller. La blonde se servit un nouveau verre d'eau au robinet et le but d'une traite. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de sa cuisine avant de commencer la préparation du petit déjeuner pour ses enfants. Elle lança de la musique sur son téléphone et suivit à la lettre la recette des pancakes qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur à force de la réaliser. Elle laissa la préparation reposer pendant quelques minutes avant de commencer à les faire cuire dans le plus grand des calmes. Une fois terminée, elle attrapa sa montre et grimpa les escaliers en direction de la chambre de sa petite fille. Elle commença par ouvrir les rideaux de la chambre pour laisser de la lumière entrer et s'assit tranquillement sur le bord du lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en admirant sa petite tête blonde dormir en respirant paisiblement. Elle vint doucement lui caresser les cheveux et la laissa émerger tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle vit ses magnifiques yeux chocolat s'ouvrir, son sourire s'élargit encore plus si cela était possible.

« Bonjour ma chérie. Tu te lèves ? » Souffla doucement Emma.

Alice hocha doucement de la tête et se frotta les yeux avant de se redresser dans son lit tout en gardant sa peluche contre son petit corps. Emma attrapa le carnet et, comme la veille, comme tous les autres jours, elle mesura la tension à sa fille mais aussi sa fréquence cardiaque qu'elle annota dans le carnet avant de venir retirer le masque qui recouvrait le nez de sa fille. Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et éteignit son appareil à oxygène.

« Et si on allait réveiller Henry ? » Sourit Emma en lui tendant la main.

Alice sauta hors de son lit en gardant sa pelucha avec elle et prit délicatement la main de sa mère. Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre du petit brun et l'enfant ne perdit pas une seule seconde, elle grimpa avec un peu de difficulté sur le lit de son frère, s'allongea à côté de lui et tapota doucement sur sa joue en souriant. Emma la laissa faire et ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser la lumière du jour entrer dans la pièce. Henry finit par ouvrir les yeux et glissa son bras autour de sa petite sœur en souriant, il la garda contre lui pendant un petit moment avant de se redresser pour sourire à sa mère qui les observait depuis le coin de la pièce. Finalement Alice tira son frère hors de son lit et ils descendirent manger leur petit déjeuner. Emma leur tendit leurs assiettes remplies de pancakes et de fruit coupés avant de leur servir à chacun un bon verre de jus d'orange. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement pendant que la blonde sirotait paisiblement son café bien chaud en picorant de temps à autres un petit morceau de fruit dans la coupelle devant elle. Elle vérifia que sa fille avait bien prit ses médicaments et lui déposa un doux baiser sur son petit nez. Une fois finit, elle laissa ses enfants aller dans le salon et elle débarrassa la table avant de faire rapidement la vaisselle. Elle les rejoignit ensuite et s'assit au sol pour rester auprès d'eux, Alice adorait dessiner depuis qu'elle savait tenir un stylo dans ses mains et Henry aimait par-dessous tout écrire des histoires alors, très souvent le petit brun écrivait de magnifique histoire pour sa sœur et la petite blonde s'amusait à faire de splendide dessin pour son frère. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à écrire et dessiner et, à chaque fois, Emma ne se lassait pas de les regarder faire. Elle avait toujours aimé les voir interagir ensemble, les voir jouer ou se sourire, les voir prendre soin l'un de l'autre et les voir s'aimer tendrement. Elle était si heureuse de voir se lien fusionnel qui exister entre ses deux enfants. Le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée la tira plutôt violement de ses pensées, elle sursauta et sourit doucement à ses enfants qui se retenaient visiblement de se moquer d'elle. Elle embrassa le front de sa fille, ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et partit ouvrir la porte.

« Maman ? Papa ? Allez-y, entrez. » Sourit-elle en les laissant passer devant elle.

« Où sont donc mes petits-enfants préférés ? » Lança Marco après lui avoir embrassé la joue.

« Ce sont nos seuls petits enfants. » Rappela Ingrid en souriant à son mari.

« Et donc ce sont mes préférés. » Fit l'homme en entrant dans le salon.

Ingrid soupira doucement face au comportement de son mari puis prit sa fille dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser les deux joues comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Elle entra à son tour dans le salon et réceptionna facilement Alice qui lui sauta dans les bras en criant de joie. Elle parsema délicatement son visage de doux baiser en la faisant doucement rire avant de la poser au sol et de prendre Henry dans ses bras. Après une séance de baiser et de câlin, elle les laissa en compagnie de son mari et rejoignit sa fille qui était restée dans l'embrasure de la porte. Toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Emma prépara deux chocolats bien chauds avant de plonger un bâton de cannelle dans chaque tasse et d'entrer dans la salle à manger pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec sa mère pendant que ses enfants jouaient sagement avec son père.

« Tu portes toujours ta bagues ma chérie. » Constata Ingrid sans méchanceté.

« Maman… » Souffla Emma en baissant les yeux.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'oublier ? Tu souffres tellement alors que tu pourrais être heureuse au bras d'une femme ou d'un homme qui t'aimera et qui se rendra compte de la chance qu'il ou elle a de vous avoir tous les trois dans sa vie. » Fit la femme aux cheveux blond qui tiraient énormément vers le blanc.

« Parce que ce serait comme si j'oubliais la meilleure partie de moi. Ça serait oublier celle qui m'a appris à vivre. Même si maintenant ça me tue, au fond de moi, je sais que je ne me permettrais jamais de l'oublier. Parce qu'on n'oublie pas la seule personne qui nous a appris à aimer et à être aimé en retour. » Répondit la blonde en sentant son cœur lui faire mal comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait à parler d'elle.

« Ma chérie… tu peux réapprendre à aimer auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. » Assura Ingrid en lui prenant délicatement la main.

« Elle est mon plus beau souvenir, ma blessure la plus profonde et mon amour le plus intense, mon seul amour à vrai dire. Je l'ai aimé avec tant d'ardeur et de fougue qu'il ne m'est tout simplement plus possible de ressentir ça à nouveau. Même si je ne la retrouverais sans doute jamais, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de donner mes sentiments à quelqu'un d'autre, parce que l'aimer comme je le fais ça n'arrive pas deux fois. C'est la chose la plus précieuse que je possède. » Avoua Emma en haussant lascivement des épaules.

Une goutte d'eau salé perla des yeux émeraude de la photographe qui se dépêcha de la chasser du revers de la main même si sa mère l'avait parfaitement vu. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible mais tout le monde savait que ce sujet-là était beaucoup trop lourd, beaucoup trop sensible, beaucoup trop dur pour elle. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler pour extérioriser sa peine, sa douleur, sa colère mais en parler la faisait tellement souffrir. Quelle était la différence dans sa vie lorsqu'elle n'en parlait pas ? Aucune. Il n'y avait aucune différence. Elle souffrait absolument chaque seconde, de chaque minute, de chaque heure, de chaque journée. Qu'elle parle de ses maux ou qu'elle les garde enfouit au fond d'elle, la douleur était bien présente et se vide présent dans son cœur la tourmentait jour et nuit.

« Tu penses souvent à elle ? Tu souffres souvent de son absence ? » Questionna doucement Ingrid qui voulait pousser sa fille à se confier.

« Tout le temps. Je pense à elle quoi que je fasse, que je sois dehors et entouré ou seule chez moi. Je pense à elle partout où je vais. Je suis accro à elle, tout simplement. Il me suffit d'un rien pour penser à elle et souffrir. Une musique, une date ou un endroit et les souvenirs reviennent et me torturent. Son absence me transperce le corps de toute part. Je la ressens à chaque instant de ma vie, je la vois partout, tout me rappelle sa présence. Ce manque m'envahit, il me détruit et je ne serais bientôt plus que poussière s'il continue de me dévorer ainsi. » Soupira Emma en contractant sa mâchoire pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

« La douleur finira par partir pour laisser place à la douceur du souvenir. » Assura Ingrid en se demandant quoi faire pour soulager sa fille.

« Non maman, je ne pense pas non. Je suis condamnée à souffrir jusqu'à ce que je m'éteigne d'épuisement. Un peu comme une bougie qui se brule, qui se consume jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. » Fit doucement la blonde. « Je ne suis sans doute pas faite pour être aimé. » Ajouta-t-elle finalement avant de se lever.

Rapidement, sans doute trop rapidement, elle quitta la salle à manger en laissant sa mère totalement désarmée derrière elle. Elle quitta la salle à manger pour se réfugier dans la cuisine et laisser les larmes, qu'elle avait bien trop retenu, couler librement le long de son visage, pour laisser sa peine éclater dans son cœur meurtri. Elle s'appuya contre l'évier et se laissa aller à sangloter silencieusement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Sa mère était déjà suffisamment troublée par leur discussion. Son père ne supporterait pas de la voir aussi mal. Ses enfants ne devaient se douter de rien, ils ne devaient surtout pas voir la douleur qui l'habitait chaque jour. Elle s'offrit quelques minutes rien qu'à elle, quelques minutes où ses larmes coulèrent librement, quelques minutes où elle laissa son cœur souffrir pleinement avant de reconstruire sa muraille qui l'empêchait de craquer face à sa famille, face à ses amis, face à ses enfants. Finalement, elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour faire disparaitre les traces qu'avaient laissés ses larmes et soupira profondément avant de retourner dans le salon où sa mère se trouvait déjà. Elle lui sourit tristement et s'installa entre ses deux enfants qui regardaient sagement un Disney à la télévision avec leur grand-parent. Alice resta blottie contre le torse musclé de son grand-père mais attrapa tout de même la main de sa mère en soupirant tout doucement tandis qu'Henry se blottit contre Emma qui l'entoura avec son bras de libre.

« En partant, maman a détruit toutes les étoiles dans tes yeux et a tué tes rêves. Je te promets de faire en sorte de réparer chaque partie de ton cœur maman. » Souffla doucement Henry en serrant les hanches de la blonde.

Emma soupira doucement et tristement en resserrant sa prise autour du petit corps de son fils avant de lui déposer un délicat baiser sur ses cheveux de jais. Elle lança un léger coup d'œil vers ses parents qui l'observaient et tenta de se concentrer sur le dessin animé qui passait à la télévision.


	4. Chapitre 3

Comme tous les matins, Emma réveilla doucement ses deux enfants avec beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse. Elle mesura la tension et la fréquence cardiaque d'Alice et chatouilla Henry pendant plusieurs minutes avant de les faire descendre pour qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuné. Ils étaient tous les deux surexcités, leurs vacances scolaires commençaient à la fin de la semaine car l'école devait fermer ses portes à cause de la tempête de neige qui était prévue pour les semaines à venir ce qui voulait dire bataille de boule de neige, bonhomme de neige, ange de neige, chocolat chaud à la cannelle devant un film en famille, décoration de la maison, décoration du sapin de noël qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas eu le temps d'acheter, et surtout, cadeaux de noël ! Henry et Alice étaient tout simplement intenable, ils avaient déjà prévu de faire des chasses aux trésors pour trouver la cachette de leurs cadeaux. Emma se retenait fortement de rire lorsqu'elle les voyait planifier leur quête, lorsqu'elle les voyait écrire sur leur tableau à craies quelle pièce vérifier en premier, quelle cachette à ne surtout pas oublier. Pour son petit plaisir personnel, elle ne leur dirait pas que leurs cadeaux étaient tout simplement caché dans le sous-sol puisqu'ils n'y avaient pas accès, elle allait précieusement garder cette information pour elle et les regarder chercher comme de vrais aventuriers en quêtes d'un trésor dans absolument toute la maison, comme tous les ans depuis qu'Alice avait l'âge de courir. Elle leur avait donc préparée leur boisson chaude, un chocolat bien chaud et avec un peu de cannelle par-dessus pour Henry et un thé vert pour Alice. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ni comment sa fille aimait cette boisson mais qu'importe, elle avait lu sur internet que le thé vert était bon pour ses problèmes de santé alors depuis elle lui en faisait autant de fois qu'elle le lui en demandait ! Elle leur avait fait des gaufres pour leur faire plaisir et les avait regardés les engloutir joyeusement. Elle leur avait préparée leur sac à dos et leurs affaires pour l'école, elle avait glissé dans chaque sac un sachet qui contenait une lunch box qu'elle avait préparée en raison de la soudaine grève de cantine. Elle avait rempli chacune des boites avec une salade de riz avec du thon et différent légume qui pouvait se manger aussi bien froide que chaude, des bâtonnets de carotte et de concombre ainsi qu'une pomme coupée en morceau pour Henry et des morceaux d'ananas pour Alice. Elle glissa également une bouteille d'eau dans leur sac et une barre de céréale en cas de petit creux durant la récréation. Elle avait en horreur la cantine de ses enfants lorsque celle-ci prenait la décision de soudainement faire grève, habituellement elle passait récupérer ses enfants, elle les faisait manger à la maison pour être certaines qu'ils mangent un repas chaud avant de les redéposer à l'école mais aujourd'hui, ayant énormément de rendez-vous pour le travail elle n'avait pas du tout le temps pour venir les chercher et personne n'avait le temps de faire le déplacement avec le travail. Cette grève tombait vraiment mal. Mais heureusement Mary, en tant que professeure, restait à l'école pour manger avec eux et puis, il y avait également les enfants de ses amis donc elle savait qu'ils ne risquaient rien mais elle détestait tout de même ça. Elle vérifia rapidement que ses enfants s'étaient bien lavés les dents et ils quittèrent le manoir pour prendre la direction de l'école. Le trajet se passa tranquillement, Henry et sa sœur chantèrent joyeusement les paroles des chansons qui passaient à la radio ce qui arracha un sourire éclatant à la blonde qui conduisait tranquillement. Elle arriva devant l'école, se gara et donna la main à ses enfants pour les conduire jusqu'à la grille de l'école.

« Allez-y, passez une excellente journée, faites très attention à vous, je viens vous chercher ce soir. Je vous aime tous les deux. » Souffla-t-elle en leur embrassant délicatement le front.

« A ce soir maman. » Sourit Henry.

Elle regarda ses deux enfants entrer dans l'établissement, ils prirent leur tante dans leurs bras et coururent rapidement jusqu'à leurs amis. Alice s'empressa évidement de rejoindre Mei tandis qu'Henry rejoignit Gabriel. Elle sourit en les voyant faire et s'approcha de sa sœur qu'elle prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de repartir pour ouvrir son studio de photo. Elle sifflota tranquillement sur le chemin en tapotant le rythme de la musique sur son volant avant de se garer au milieu de la rue pour finir le chemin à pied. En arrivant, elle sourit en voyant August et ouvrit rapidement la porte du studio pour qu'ils puissent entrer et se mettre au chaud. Comme tous les matins, ils retrouvèrent le studio parfaitement propre et rangé et ils remercièrent silencieusement Lilith qui prenait chaque soir le temps de tout ranger pour leur éviter de le faire le matin en arrivant. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers la petite salle de pause et se servirent un bon café avant d'aller installer les différentes pièces dans lesquels ils allaient s'amuser, un jour de plus, à photographier tout un tas d'inconnu qui venait à StoryBrooke seulement pour leurs services. August s'installa à l'accueil en voyant les premiers clients qui venaient principalement pour des renseignements.

« Les dessins et peintures se font uniquement sur commandes. » Rappela Emma en traversant rapidement la pièce.

Elle entendit son téléphone portable sonner dans la poche de son manteau et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, qui pouvait bien chercher à la joindre à huit heures du matin ? Elle soupira et décrocha sans prendre la peine de voir de qui venait l'appel.

« Allô ? » Lança-t-elle en calant le petit appareil entre son oreille et son épaule pour pouvoir pianoter librement sur l'ordinateur de l'accueil.

« Emma ! Henry ! Il a disparu ! » S'exclama Mary qui était visiblement paniquée.

« Attend, quoi ? Comment ça il a disparu ? » Souffla Emma en se redressant brusquement.

« Sa maitresse vient de faire l'appel et avec les autres professeurs, on vient de vérifier partout dans l'école mais il n'est nul part. » Répondit la petite brune.

« Je l'ai pourtant déposé en même temps qu'Alice. Elle va bien ? » Fit la blonde en courant chercher son sac à main dans la salle de pause.

« Oui, elle est paniquée mais ça va. Je vais appeler David, dépêche-toi, on t'attend. » Soupira la professeure avant de raccrocher.

Emma enfila rapidement sa veste, attrapa son sac et y chercha ses clés avant de repartir prestement vers l'entrée de son studio.

« Je suis désolé mais c'est mon fils, on ne sait pas où il se trouve. » Soupira-t-elle en regardant son ami.

« Va. Dépêche-toi. Je vais appeler Lilith et on va s'occuper de tes rendez-vous, ne t'en fais pas. Préviens-moi si tu as des nouvelles, princesse. » Dit-il, le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

Emma sourit rapidement et partit en courant vers sa voiture qu'elle avait garé un peu plus haut dans la rue. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'attacher, elle démarra en trombe et enfreint énormément de loi en quelques minutes, elle grilla plusieurs feux rouges, elle ne respecta aucune limite de vitesse et elle faillit même rouler sur Pongo, le stupide chien de son psychiatre qui avait tendance à beaucoup trop aimer traverser la rue lorsque le feu passait au vert. Celui-ci était sans doute suicidaire sur les bords mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour réfléchir à la question. Elle se gara sur une place destinée aux handicapés devant l'école – elle n'était plus à ça près après tout – et agressa littéralement la sonnette d'entrée pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir ce satané portail. Elle entendit le mécanisme de la serrure bouger et elle courut jusqu'à l'établissement où se trouvait sa fille et plusieurs professeurs. Immédiatement, Alice lui sauta dans les bras et enfouit son visage dans ses boucles blondes pour dissimuler les larmes de peur qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle berça sa fille dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos et soupira en voyant Graham et David entrer à leur tour dans l'école.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement en regardant sa sœur.

« Henry était avec des amis puis il m'a demandé l'autorisation d'aller poser sa lunch box ainsi que celle de sa sœur dans ma classe, je lui ai donné mes clés et on ne l'a plus revu ensuite. Il a bien déposé la lunch box d'Alice dans le fond de la classe mais pas la sienne et… il m'a volé ma carte de crédit. » Annonça doucement Mary en grimaçant.

« Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? » Soupira Emma en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mais on va trouver. Graham retourne au poste et retrouve où a était utilisé la carte de crédit de Mary avec ça on verra si on peut le retrouver grâce aux différentes caméras de surveillance. Je vais faire le tour de la ville et de la forêt pour être certain qu'il a bel et bien quitter StoryBrooke. Emma, va vérifier à tous ses endroits préférés, si ça se trouve, il nous fait seulement une petite fugue. Ensuite préviens moi et rentre chez toi. » S'exclama rapidement David.

« Alice vient avec moi, elle n'ira pas à l'école aujourd'hui. » Prévint la blonde en gardant fermement sa fille dans ses bras.

« Préviens-moi si vous avez du nouveau. » Imposa presque l'enseignante en regardant sa petite sœur qui hocha doucement de la tête.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Emma, Graham et David partirent à la recherche d'Henry. La blonde attacha sa fille dans son siège auto et redémarra sans prendre la peine de s'attacher à nouveau. Elle conduisit rapidement jusqu'à la bibliothèque, elle fit le tour des étalages de livre et supplia Belle de l'appeler si son fils venait à pointer le bout de son nez par ici. Elle fonça au château de jeu sur la plage, elle savait qu'il adorait y aller pour passer des heures à lire des histoires de super héros mais il n'y avait personne. Elle passa tout de même par le Granny's mais comme elle s'y attendait, son fils n'y était pas. Elle croisa son psychiatre dans le petit dinner et celui-ci lui promit de lui passer un coup de téléphone s'il venait à le croiser. Elle rentra chez elle, comme le lui avait demandé David, et grimpa dans la chambre de son fils pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'avait pas pris de vêtement, absolument tous ses livres étaient à leur place, sa peluche reposait fièrement sur son lit. Il avait donc prévu de revenir dormir ici puisqu'il était tout simplement incapable de dormir sans sa peluche alors où était-il passé ? Elle redescendit ses escaliers en réfléchissant à une vitesse folle, elle entendit son téléphone sonner et décrocha immédiatement en pensant avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa mère à l'autre bout du téléphone. Celle-ci lui demanda des explications sur ce qui se passait, StoryBrooke était une toute petite ville donc les nouvelles fusaient vraiment à grande vitesse, alors Emma, rapidement et vaguement, lui expliqua le peu qu'elle savait. Ses parents proposèrent de passer pour attendre des nouvelles avec elle mais elle refusa gentiment, cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter, son fils allait forcément bien. Ils allaient le retrouver car il allait bien, car il n'était pas bien loin. Elle se laissa finalement tomber lourdement sur son canapé et enlaça tendrement sa fille qui vint immédiatement se blottit contre son corps.

« Tu crois qu'on va retrouver Henry maman ? » Souffla Alice dont la voix était cassée par l'émotion et les larmes qui coulaient sur son si doux visage.

« Je te le promet chérie, on va retrouver ton frère, on va le retrouver. » Assura-t-elle en tentant de se convaincre elle-même en même temps.

Emma décida d'allumer la télévision pour occuper les pensées de sa fille qui ne cessait de pleurer dans ses bras, elle était tout aussi paniquée qu'elle et, hormis la bercer contre elle en attendant qu'elle ne se calme, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus pour l'apaiser. Elle la garda alors fermement contre son corps et lui caressa amoureusement les cheveux en fixant son téléphone portable sur la table basse. Elle rêvait de le voir sonner et d'entendre la voix de son garçon lui demander de venir le chercher où qu'il soit. Quand elle le retrouverait, elle l'étriperait puis vérifierait qu'il allait bien, elle lui donnerait la punition de sa vie après s'être assuré qu'il ne lui était rien arrivée, elle le priverait de tous ses jouets et même de cadeau de noël s'il le fallait mais tout d'abord elle lui répèterait encore et encore ô combien elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'elle s'était faite énormément de soucis pour lui avec sa sœur. En réalité, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie pour l'instant : l'étrangler comme Homer Simpson avait tendance à étranger son fils dans absolument tous les épisodes de la série. Elle soupira profondément et parsema le haut du crâne de sa petite fille de délicat baiser. Les secondes et minutes passèrent aussi lentement que des heures ce qui fit que le temps semblait durer une éternité pour les deux blondes qui attendaient aussi patiemment que possible des nouvelles du jeune brun. Un certain temps plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua et mère et fille s'y précipitèrent en espérant y trouver Henry mais ce n'était que David, qui faisant parti de la famille entrait et sortait du manoir à sa guise, et au vu de sa légère grimace, il n'apportait pas de bonne nouvelle alors, tristement, Alice retourna se recroqueviller sur le canapé.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé, j'ai fait le tour de la ville mais aussi de la forêt, au cas où, mais il n'est nul part. » Souffla le sheriff.

« Mon dieu. Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ? » Grimaça Emma en retenant ses larmes.

« Je n'en sais rien mais on ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment, il faut attendre l'appel de Graham pour savoir s'il a utilisé la carte de crédit de Mary ou non. Je reste ici si jamais l'envie de revenir lui prenait d'accord ? » Fit David en venant prendre la blonde dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes avant de se séparer pour rejoindre Alice dans le salon. Emma était rassurée de savoir que son ami restait avec elle, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir psychologiquement gérer la situation seule. Les heures défilèrent, la blonde prépara rapidement un sandwich pour son ami pendant que sa fille grignotait sans grande envie sa lunch box, elle n'avait pas du tout la tête à préparer un bon petit plat et David la comprenait totalement. De toute façon la faim n'était présente pour personne. Finalement, peu après la fin du déjeuner, ils reçurent l'appel qu'ils attendaient tant de Graham.

« Alors où il est ? » Lança immédiatement David en décrochant.

« Il a payé un taxi avec la carte de Mary mais impossible de retrouver ledit taxi sur les caméras de surveillance. Il a payé la couse dès le début ce qui nous permet de savoir qu'il a payé un magnifique montant pour environ sept cent kilomètre, tu as une idée d'où est-ce qu'il peut aller ? » Informa Graham.

« Aucune. Merci, je reste avec Emma. » Grommela tout bas le blond en réfléchissant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il est parti faire aussi loin ? » Reprit-il en balançant presque son téléphone sur la petite table de la pièce.

« On ne va jamais retrouver Henry ? » Questionna doucement Alice en se blottissant contre sa mère.

« Bien sûr que si ma chérie, il va finir par revenir, il faut juste attendre encore un peu. » Assura la blonde en lui embrassant le front.

David lança un regard inquiet en direction de son amie qui secoua négativement de la tête pour le prévenir de ne surtout rien dire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Henry était parti, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait besoin d'aller aussi loin mais son fils finirait par revenir. Tôt ou tard il rentrerait, elle le savait. Il allait rentrer à la maison, elle en était persuadée et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir pour le moment. Elle débarrassa la table et se réinstalla sur le canapé en gardant sa fille dans ses bras, David les rejoignit avec une tasse de chocolat chaud pour chacun et ils regardèrent sans grand intérêt les aventures de cette stupide éponge jaune qui faisait tant rire Alice habituellement. Emma accepta l'appel entrant sur son téléphone quand elle vit le nom de sa sœur s'afficher puis, quelques heures plus tard, celui de son père. Elle leur expliqua le peu qu'elle savait et leur promit de les prévenir à la moindre nouveauté. Le soleil se coucha et la lune apparut dans le ciel mais ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle et ils commençaient réellement à désespérer de le voir rentrer. Alice refusait pertinemment d'aller se coucher alors sa mère, qui n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, lui prépara son lit dans le canapé du salon et elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils avec David pour pouvoir avoir un œil sur sa petite tête blonde tout en attendant que son fils rentre à la maison. Alice tournait encore et encore dans le canapé sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, elle garda néanmoins ses yeux fermés pour se reposer autant qu'elle le pouvait malgré le marchand de sable qui semblait clairement la fuir. Emma observait sa fille même si la pièce était plongée dans le noir, milles et unes questions tournaient dans sa tête. Ou était donc allé Henry ? Pourquoi y était-il allé ? Qu'était-il allé faire dans une ville si loin de chez lui ? Pourquoi avait-il volé la carte de crédit de Mary ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à y aller si cela était vraiment important, si cela lui tenait vraiment à cœur ? Était-il allé voir quelqu'un ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Pensait-il vraiment que personne ne se rendrait compte de son absence ? Lui avait-elle donné cette impression ? Avait-elle si peu fait attention à lui ses derniers temps ? Était-ce sa faute s'il était partie ? Elle tentait de faire de son mieux depuis la naissance d'Alice mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne depuis le début. Où avait-elle merdé ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle comptait bien avoir des réponses dès que son fils se déciderait à revenir. Ses paupières commençaient à devenir lourde mais elle combattait sa fatigue autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle refusait de dormir sans que son fils ne soit confortablement installé dans sa chambre. David, qui était assis tout près d'elle, refusait catégoriquement de quitter le manoir tant qu'Henry ne serait pas revenu, il n'était vraiment pas rassuré de savoir l'enfant seul dehors mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Emma, qui était à l'affût du moindre bruit, fronça des sourcils en entendant un étrange grincement qui provenait de l'extérieur, elle se leva donc de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon pour comprendre ce qui avait provoqué se bruit. Dans son allée, grâce aux lampadaires qui étaient toujours allumés dans la rue, elle aperçut deux ombres, une bien plus grande que l'autre, approchant de sa maison. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit à la volée avant de sortir dehors, David juste derrière elle.

« Henry ! » Soupira-t-elle en le voyant.

« Maman… » Souffla doucement l'enfant en lui sautant dessus.

Elle le sera fermement dans ses bras en retenant au mieux ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle le tint contre son corps et tenta de calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Elle prit son visage en coupe et vérifia attentivement qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne lui était rien arrivée pendant son voyage. Elle lui embrassa doucement le front et ferma finalement les yeux en respirant doucement.

« Je suis désolé maman mais je n'avais pas le choix, je suis parti chercher Regina pour qu'elle répare ses bêtises et pour qu'elle te rende à nouveaux heureuse. » Chuchota Henry au creux de son oreille.

Emma fronça des sourcils et rouvrit les yeux avant de relever doucement le visage. Elle tomba nez à nez avec deux pupilles d'un profond chocolat qu'elle avait tant aimée auparavant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, de la détailler du regard, de regarder ce que six ans avaient changer chez cette femme qu'elle avait aimée. Ses si longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient auparavant jusqu'au bas du dos étaient coupés court, au-dessus de ses épaules, et avaient l'air naturellement bouclé. Elle portait de simples bottines noires, un jean bleu dans lequel était entrée un débardeur du fameux chanteur Rick James et une veste en cuir noire. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'elle était juste là, devant elle, après six ans d'absences.

« Mon chéri, est-ce que tu as mangé ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement sans le regarder.

« J'ai grignoté ma barre de céréale sur le chemin du retour. » Souffla doucement le petit brun.

« Entre dans la maison avec David, il va te servir une assiette de salade qu'on a mangé ce soir. Ça ira ? » Fit Emma en lui caressant doucement la joue.

« C'est parfait, maman. » Sourit l'enfant.

« Henryyyyy ! Tu es revenue ! » Cria Alice en sautant dans les bras de son frère.

« Sauterelle… » Souffla-t-il en entourant sa petite sœur de ses bras.

« Va manger et ensuite au lit tous les deux. » Imposa la photographe en regardant ses enfants.

« Allez, en route les morveux. » S'exclama le blond en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de jais de son neveu.

Emma sourit doucement à ses enfants et regarda sa porte d'entrée se refermer devant elle. Doucement, presque timidement, elle se tourna vers la jeune femme brune qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son allée. Elle la regarda de haut en bas et son cœur explosa littéralement dans sa poitrine lorsque son regard tomba sur sa main gauche, elle ne vit absolument aucune bague à son annulaire alors, un peu rageusement, mais surtout discrètement, elle retira sa propre bague et la glissa dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

« Salut. » Souffla simplement la brune.

« Merci d'avoir ramené mon fils à la maison, bonne route. » Fit sèchement Emma.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ? » Questionna doucement Regina en faisant un pas en avant.

« Certainement pas. Je ne veux plus te voir dans ma ville mais ma conscience me pousse tout de même à te demander de dormir avant de reprendre la route, Granny acceptera sans doute de te louer une chambre pour la nuit. » Répondit la blonde en la fusillant du regard.

« Em'… » Soupira-t-elle.

Emma contracta sa mâchoire et serra des poings avant de lui tourner le dos et d'entrer dans son manoir. Elle ferma la porte à clé derrière elle et s'y adossa en fermant les yeux, elle porta sa main à sa poitrine et baissa douloureusement sa tête en direction du sol tant son cœur la faisait souffrir. Elle se laissa doucement glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à se retrouver assise à même le sol. Elle avait énormément de mal à y croire, elle était revenue après six ans d'absence, six ans de silence radio, six ans sans aucune nouvelle, pas un seul foutu signe de vie.

« C'était elle ? C'était la fameuse Regina Mills ? » Questionna David en redescendant les escaliers.

« C'est elle. C'est la deuxième mères d'Henry. Et ma femme aussi. Ma femme qui a disparue depuis plus de six ans. » Soupira la blonde en passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Tu veux que je reste ? Je peux très bien dormir dans le canapé, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. » Assura le sheriff en s'agenouillant devant elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Henry est revenu et c'est le principal. » Fit Emma en lui souriant doucement.

Le blond fit une légère moue et l'attira dans ses bras, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de lui embrasser le front et de se relever. Il lui ordonna presque de l'appeler si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit et de rester chez elle le lendemain pour profiter de ses enfants. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière lui et prit une profonde inspiration avant de monter le plus lentement possible les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de sa fille. La porte était entrouverte, elle tendit légèrement l'oreille et entendit la voix de sa fille mais aussi celle de son fils.

« Tu es partie parce que tu ne nous aimes plus avec maman ? » Demanda tout doucement Alice.

« Non ! Je suis partie chercher le véritable amour de notre maman, tu vas voir, ça va aller maintenant, maman va être à nouveau heureuse. Je te le promets sauterelle. » Affirma Henry.

Emma décida d'entrer à ce moment-là en feignant de ne rien avoir entendu, elle ferma simplement les rideaux de la pièce, les borda tous les deux avant de leur embrasser délicatement le front. Elle glissa le masque autour du visage de sa fille et le positionna parfaitement au niveau de son nez avant de brancher sa machine à oxygène pour la nuit.

« Maman, on n'a pas fait notre rituel du soir. » Remarqua Alice en se redressant légèrement.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ce soir, ce n'est pas bien grave. Dormez bien tous les deux, je vous aime. » Souffla-t-elle tendrement avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle éteignit toutes les lumières qui étaient toujours allumées et s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre avant de s'échouer lourdement sur son lit. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, serra son oreiller contre sa poitrine, elle glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et en sortit sa bague avant de la porter à ses lèvres en laissant ses larmes couler librement le long de son visage.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Argh… je suis en retard, je le sais, je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé !**_

Emma ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit, elle n'y parvint tout simplement pas. Elle pleura absolument toutes les larmes de son corps, seule, enfermée dans sa chambre et recroquevillée sur elle-même dans son lit, elle laissa sa peine prendre le dessus le temps d'une nuit, elle laissa sa faiblesse éclater aux yeux de tous sans avoir peur du jugement de qui que ce soit puisqu'elle était absolument seule dans les ténèbres de sa chambre. A plusieurs reprises, elle se força à calmer ses sanglots pour aller discrètement dans la chambre de sa fille, elle vérifiait que celle-ci respirait calmement et s'assurait que son fils était toujours là. Qu'il était toujours profondément endormi dans les bras de sa petite sœur. Elle avait longuement hésité avant d'aller les réveiller, après tout elle pouvait bien les laisser dormir puisque c'était leur dernier jour d'école avant les vacances de noël mais elle devait travailler durant la journée, elle avait énormément de rendez-vous à cause de son absence de la veille alors elle n'avait pas trop le choix. A contre cœur, elle alla donc les réveiller, les deux enfants étaient plutôt grognons mais cela était totalement normal puisqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux couchés relativement tard. Elle s'en voulu de les tirer de leur rêve et l'idée de les déposer chez ses parents pour qu'ils puissent terminer leur nuit lui traversa l'esprit mais peut-être qu'aller à l'école leur changerait les idées à tous les deux. Elle leur prépara alors leur petit déjeuner et leur sac pour la journée avant de les déposer devant l'école. Avant de les laisser partir rejoindre leurs amis respectifs, elle retint Henry par le bras et lui demanda de présenter ses excuses à Mary tout en lui rendant sa carte de crédit, la brune lui sourit doucement avant de lui embrasser le front et de le laisser aller s'amuser. Cette fois-ci, elle resta devant le portail et surveilla son fils tout en racontant rapidement ses périples à sa sœur, elle voulait simplement être certaine qu'il n'aurait pas une autre très mauvaise idée comme celle de la veille. August arriva à son tour en souriant joyeusement avec James, son fils, dans les bras, il entra dans l'établissement, laissa son bébé dans les bras de la professeure et ressortit pour déposer un bisou bien baveux sur la joue de la blonde qui le lui rendit en riant. Emma embrassa ensuite la joue de sa sœur et remonta dans sa voiture, accompagnée de son ami, pour prendre la route jusqu'à leur studio.

« Tu m'as l'air bien heureux aujourd'hui. » Constata-t-elle en souriant.

« J'ai vu qu'Henry était revenu, c'est bien. » Fit August en retenant son sourire.

« Ne change pas de conversation, que me vaux un sourire aussi éclatant ? » Questionna la blonde en lui frappant doucement l'épaule.

« Hier, on a discuté avec Peter. On pense lancer une procédure pour adopter un deuxième bébé, un nourrisson, on pense que c'est le moment comme ça l'espace d'âge entre les deux ne sera pas vraiment imposant. » Sourit-il.

« Pour de vrai ? Mais c'est génial ça ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! » S'exclama Emma qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui sauter dans les bras, mais elle conduisait alors, pour leur sécurité à tous les deux, elle s'abstint.

« Dire que tu étais contre notre mariage. » Se souvint le brun en la regardant.

« J'étais contre car Peter n'était pas quelqu'un de bien à l'époque. Vous étiez ensemble depuis moins d'un an, il avait tendance à aller voir ailleurs beaucoup trop facilement, il avait la main lourde sur l'alcool et passait le plus clair de ses journées à fumer et ce n'était malheureusement pas que du tabac et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Non, je ne l'aimais pas. Oui, j'étais contre votre couple et contre votre mariage. J'avais peur. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Peter était tout sauf quelqu'un de recommandable à l'époque et tu ne vas surement pas me dire le contraire ! Alors j'avais peur, j'avais peur pour toi, j'avais peur qu'il te fasse faire n'importe quoi, j'avais peur du comportement qu'il pouvait avoir en étant saoul, j'avais peur qu'il te fasse du mal. Oui, j'étais contre votre mariage mais je n'ai strictement rien dit, c'était ton choix, ta décision et tu étais heureux alors je n'avais rien à dire. Mais durant la soirée, j'ai partagé une danse avec Peter et je ne me suis pas gênée pour lui dire que si je te voyais à nouveau pleurer par sa faute, je viendrais rayer sa magnifique voiture avant de mettre le feu à sa maison, avec lui dedans. Il a un peu rigolé avant de comprendre que j'étais vraiment sérieuse ce qui l'a littéralement refroidi. Depuis, je dois avouer qu'il a énormément changé, il a arrêté ses bêtises, il s'est trouvé un boulot sérieux au lieu de vendre et de consommer ses merdes, il a arrêté de faire n'importe quoi avec sa santé, il est génial avec Henry et Alice et surtout, il est parfait avec toi et James. Je me suis bien trompée en croyant qu'il allait avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi, c'est plutôt toi qui as eu une bonne influence sur lui. Il te rend heureux, il s'occupe merveilleusement bien de James. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a servi de déclic mais il a changé pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Mais si jamais il vient à refaire n'importe quoi, je le tuerais, je le découperais en petit morceau, je le ferais cuir avec un peu de bouillon puis je vendrais sa viande sur le bon coin destiné aux cannibales. » Expliqua calmement la blonde sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Merci princesse. » Souffla August en chassant discrètement la perle d'eau salé qui s'était évadé de son œil.

Emma se gara finalement et ils sortirent de la voilure en souriant, la blonde se jeta évidement dans les bas de son ami qui représentait bien plus un frère pour elle qu'un simple ami. Ils furent tous les deux surpris de la présence de Lilith au studio, habituellement celle-ci ne prenait que deux heures après eux mais au vu de sa petite mine ils se contentèrent de la prendre dans leurs bras sans poser de question. Les premiers clients d'August arrivèrent pour leur séance photo et Emma attira son amie dans la petite salle de pause pour lui préparer un bon chocolat chaud avec beaucoup d'amour. Elles s'installèrent l'une en face de l'autre et sirotèrent tranquillement leur boisson chaude en attendant que l'une des deux décide de se confier sur ses tourments.

« Ma mère biologique m'a contactée, elle voudrait qu'on se rencontre pour boire un verre, elle est en ville d'ailleurs. » Souffla finalement Lilith après de longues minutes de silence.

« Mais c'est génial ça ! Comment elle a fait pour te retrouver ? Tu l'as déjà vu ? » S'exclama la blonde qui était réellement ravie pour son amie.

« Je ne sais pas comment elle m'a trouvée, je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle est passée hier soir à la maison, elle s'est présentée et m'a dit être ma mère biologique, elle a pleuré et m'a demandé si j'accepterais d'aller boire un café avec elle. J'ai paniqué et je lui ai fermé la porte au nez, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et j'avais bien trop peur qu'elle revienne chez moi ce matin alors j'ai fui jusqu'ici. » Soupira la brune en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« De quoi est-ce que tu as peur exactement Vermine ? » Questionna Emma en s'approchant d'elle.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de parents, tu es la seule à en avoir eu en fait Blondie. Marco et Ingrid t'ont adoptée mais moi et August, on n'a pas eu cette chance nous. Et si je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle ? Après tout, elle m'a déjà abandonnée une fois pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le ferait pas une deuxième fois ? Et si elle se faisait des films sur moi ? Après tout, je ne suis pas parfaite, j'ai même mal tourné pendant un certain temps avant que tu ne viennes à ma rescousse. Sans toi, je serais sans doute en prison à l'heure qu'il est. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aimera pas. Je comprendrais qu'elle ne m'aime pas. » Enchaine la brune en baissant honteusement

« Lilith. Stop. Tu es parfaite. Vraiment parfaite alors arrête. Evidement qu'elle va t'aimer, elle n'aurait pas fait les recherches et la route pour rien. Elle va t'aimer, le contraire est impossible. Elle va t'aimer parce que tu es une jeune femme formidable, parce que tu es douce et belle, parce que tu as le cœur sur la main, parce que tu ferais absolument tout pour ta famille et ceux que tu aimes, parce que tu es pacsé à un jeune homme extraordinaire, parce que tu es une talentueuse photographe. Elle va t'aimer parce que tu es toi, tout simplement. » Répondit-elle sincèrement en lui attrapant délicatement le menton pour la forcer à la regarder.

Emma lui sourit doucement et l'attira dans ses bras pour la serrer fortement contre son corps. Elle la berça tendrement pendant de longues minutes avant de lui embrasser le front comme elle le ferait avec son fils ou sa fille. Elle sécha délicatement les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappée de ses yeux et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe avant de la laisser se reposer avant de devoir commencer sa journée de travail. La blonde s'installa directement derrière le comptoir de l'accueil et brancha sa clé USB pour télécharger les différentes photos qu'elle avait dû retoucher suite à la demande de certains clients qui avaient le don d'être vraiment très embêtant quand ils le souhaitaient. Il fallait mettre un peu plus de masse musculaire par ici, effacer toute trace de grossesse par-là, rectifier toutes les soient disant « imperfections » qu'ils pouvaient y avoir sur leur corps, rendre leurs dents plus blanches, rendre leurs sourcils légèrement plus important, allonger leurs jambes pour les faire paraitre bien plus grand, cacher toutes traces de double menton apparent, recouvrir telle ou telle cicatrise, faire en sorte que leurs cheveux paraissent plus volumineux, raccourcir leur nez, accentuer la couleur de leur rouge à lèvre, accentuer la luminosité pour faire magnifiquement briller leurs visages. En bref, les photos étaient finalement tellement retouchées qu'il n'y avait plus rien de beau, plus rien de vrai et cela en devenait désolant. La blonde avait toujours aimée la photographie mais pas ce genre de photographie. Elle aimait aller au parc et s'installer sur un banc au hasard alors que la neige recouvrait la ville. Elle aimait capturer dans son appareil photo chaque petit instant qui attirait son attention : les rares oiseaux qui avaient le courage de voler dans le ciel, les quelques enfants qui partageaient une bataille de boule de neige entre amis, les parents qui les regardaient avec amour et tendresse, le couple de personne âgée qui se baladaient main dans la main en se souriant amoureusement, les deux adolescents qui s'embrassaient timidement en étant bien caché derrière un imposant arbre. Elle aimait capturer l'amour sous tous les angles, l'amour familiale, l'amour conjugale, l'amour naissant, l'amour véritable, l'amour, tout simplement l'amour. Ensuite, elle aimait rentrer chez elle pour se mettre au chaud puis elle descendait, avec une tasse bien bouillante de chocolat chaud, dans sa chambre noire qu'elle avait installée dans son sous-sol et elle y passait des heures à faire ses tirages photos dans le plus grand des calmes avec un peu de musique en fond. Elle aimait ce genre de photo, elle les aimait tellement qu'elle faisait en sorte de retrouver les personnes sur ses photos pour leur offrir, anonymement, ses clichés. Au travail, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'imprimer chacune de ses photos dans sa chambre noire, les délais étaient bien trop courts et cela la désolait car le rendu n'avait strictement rien avoir même si elle possédait la meilleure des imprimantes à photos. Son métier n'avait strictement plus rien à voir avec sa passion c'est pour cela que, ses derniers temps, elle préférait largement passer des heures dans son studio à dessiner ses commandes, au moins là, elle n'avait aucune restriction, elle pouvait enfin laisser libre court à son imagination et à son talent. Elle allait forcément finir par se lasser de ses photos, refaite d mais qu'importe, elle continuerait tout de même car le bonheur qu'elle lisait sur le visage de ses clients lorsqu'ils venaient récupérer leurs photos – qui n'avait presque plus rien en commun avec la réalité – représentait énormément pour elle. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle le su grâce au courant d'air froid qui s'abattit en plein dans son visage mais elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta de sourire au nouvel arrivant sans prendre la peine de le regarder et continua de pianoter sur son ordinateur avant de lancer l'impression des diverses photos en soupirant discrètement.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment en tournant vers les enveloppes à photos grâce aux roulettes de sa chaise de bureau.

« J'aimerais avoir une peinture de ma famille. » Répondit l'arrivante.

Emma se tendit en entendant cette voix juste derrière elle, n'importe qui aurait pu venir avec cette requête plutôt simple qu'ils recevaient d'ailleurs assez souvent mais il fallait que ce soit ELLE et ELLE n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle serra des points en respirant le plus calmement possible et pivota sur sa chaise pour se retrouver face à face avec cette jeune femme qui troublait ses nuits depuis de longues années, de trop longues années. Elle la toisa littéralement du regard avant d'ouvrir un carnet qui trainait sur le bureau pour se désintéresser le plus possible d'elle, espérant que cela suffirait pour la faire partir le plus vite possible mais si une chose n'avait pas changé chez Regina en six ans, c'était bien le fait qu'elle était sans doute la personne la plus têtue qui pouvait exister sur la Terre entière. La blonde soupira profondément, laissa son stylo tomber lourdement sur son bureau et releva le visage en levant les yeux au ciel. La brune se mit alors à sourire de toutes ses dents avant de sortir son portefeuille de son sac à main, elle l'ouvrit et parmi tout un tas de papier elle attrapa deux photos qu'elle tendit à Emma. Le cœur de la blonde se serra en voyant ses deux petites photos, qui étaient tellement en mauvaise état qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles avaient traversées la guerre. Chaque soir, elle s'endormait en tenant une des centaines de photos qui avaient été prise le jour de son mariage mais celle-ci, celle où Regina la portait telle une princesse, celle où elle riait à gorge déployée en s'accrochant au cou de celle qui était devenue sa femme, celle où on pouvait littéralement voire tout l'amour qu'elle portait à cette stupide brune à travers son regard, celle-ci elle ne l'avait plus jamais vu depuis de longues années.

« Désolé mais les photos doivent être en bon état et ne pas être aussi vieille. Je ne peux rien faire. » Souffla-t-elle en lui rendant ses deux petites photos.

« C'est une règle depuis quand ? Qu'importe l'état de la photo, je sais très bien que tu es capable de me faire cette peinture. » Affirma Regina en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je viens de l'inventer mais je vais de ce pas l'entrer dans le règlement du studio ! » Fit la blonde en pivotant sur sa chaise pour se retrouver face à son ordinateur.

« Emma Swan-Mills. C'est quoi le vrai problème ? » Grogna la brune.

« Le problème ? Le problème c'est toi ! Tu disparais pour réapparaitre ensuite comme si de rien était ! Tu ne devrais même pas être là ! Le problème c'est cette foutu photo ! Elle date depuis plus de huit ans, Henry n'a même pas encore deux ans dessus ! Le problème c'est toute cette histoire ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Henry est venu te chercher, ni même comment il t'a retrouvé mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Six ans Regina ! Six ans merde ! Est-ce que tu l'as reconnu au moins quand il a toqué à ta porte ? » Craqua soudainement Emma en frappant violement sur son bureau.

Lilith et August sortirent des pièces dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient en entendant leur amie hausser le ton dans l'accueil. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de retrouver leur meilleure amie avec ce qui semblait être une revenante. Ils s'approchèrent doucement et Lilith vint se glisser auprès de son amie blonde pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Comme six ans auparavant, elle reçut un merveilleux regard noir de la part de Regina qui reporta rapidement son attention sur Emma.

« Il m'a retrouvé grâce à un dossier d'un détecteur privé, il l'a apparemment trouvé sous ton matelas. » Informa-t-elle finalement en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil vers August qui tenait fermement son téléphone portable dans sa main, prêt à appeler David ou Graham en cas de problème.

« Mais quel petit con. » Grommela discrètement Lilith qui savait pertinemment de quoi il était question.

« Tu comptes m'expliquer comment il a pu avoir un tel dossier ou tu vas me faire croire que notre fils a eu toutes ses informations par magie ? » Marmonna Regina.

« La police ne peut rechercher une personne majeure qui disparait de son plein gré, tant que celle-ci n'a rien fait de répréhensible, ce n'est pas leur problème. Henry voulait savoir où tu étais. Je voulais savoir où tu étais. Alors j'ai fini par engager un détective privé pour te retrouver. J'ai reçu le dossier quelques jours après mon accouchement, je devais m'occuper de mon fils, de ma fille et de tout ce qui nous tombait dessus, je n'avais pas le temps de courir après quelqu'un qui avait simplement prit la fuite. » Soupira Emma en passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Ton accouchement ? La petite fille blonde ? Tu l'as eu avec cet homme qui était chez toi hier ? » Grogna la brune en serrant des poings.

« Mais de quoi elle parle ? » Soupira August en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

« Ma vie ne t'intéresse plus Regina Mills, elle ne t'intéresse plus depuis que tu as décidé de partir. Retourne chez toi et laisse nous tranquille. Ne t'approche plus d'Henry. Oublie-le comme tu l'as fait durant ses six dernières années, oublie-nous tout simplement. Les gars, désolé mais là, j'ai besoin… je dois y aller ! » S'exclama-t-elle fortement en récupérant rapidement ses affaires.

Elle attrapa son sac à main à la volée et quitta son studio le plus rapidement possible, elle courut presque jusqu'à sa voiture et démarra en trombe, sans prendre le temps de s'attacher, en apercevant Regina qui sortait à son tour du studio. Elle traversa les rues de StoryBrooke à pleine vitesse, si bien qu'elle se demanda comment elle n'avait créé aucun accident. Elle se gara sur le bas-côté juste après la ligne qui marquait la frontière de la ville, elle quitta sa voiture en claquant violement la portière derrière elle, elle s'élança dans les bois et rejeta absolument tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac avant de se laisser vulgairement glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre et d'éclater en sanglot en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.


	6. Chapitre 5

Emma avait rapidement été rejoint par David qui avait été prévenu de la situation par August, le brun aurait aimé suivre son amie et la soutenir comme tout ami devait le faire mais il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle se braquerait et étoufferait sa peine s'il venait à le faire alors il avait passé un rapide coup de téléphone à la seule personne qui était assez proche d'Emma tout en étant suffisamment extérieur à cette histoire. En arrivant, le shérif s'était simplement assit contre l'arbre et avait attiré la photographe dans ses bras sans poser aucune question, sans ne rien dire, il l'attira à lui et attendit calmement que sa crise de larme ne cesse. Ils étaient restés dans cette position pendant de longues minutes avant de se relever, David avait forcé son amie à monter dans sa voiture de fonction et l'avait ramené chez elle en lui promettant de repasser un peu plus tard avec Mary pour venir chercher la voiture qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Le trajet s'était fait en silence, un silence plutôt pesant mais le blond n'avait aucune envie de forcer sa belle-sœur à se confier alors il avait simplement respecté son envie et son besoin de silence. En sortant de la voiture, il l'avait soulevé du sol en comprenant que ses jambes qui tremblaient beaucoup trop ne la porteraient certainement pas jusqu'à chez elle, il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée avec un peu de difficulté et il l'avait doucement déposé dans son canapé. Une fois de plus il n'avait posé aucune question. Il avait attrapé le plaid qui trainait constamment dans le salon, il l'avait couverte avec et il était allée lui préparer un bon chocolat chaud avec beaucoup de chantilly et un peu de cannelle. Il lui avait donnée sa boisson, s'était assis près d'elle et l'avait attiré dans ses bras, à nouveau, sans poser de question.

Emma avait laissé ses larmes couler librement le long de ses joues, elle était complètement incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait tant la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur était intense. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez David d'avoir été là, d'être resté auprès d'elle pendant des heures sans ne rien dire, sans ne rien lui demander. Elle était restée dans les bras de son ami pendant de longues minutes avant de se reprendre, elle avait laissé sa peine prendre le dessus pendant un court instant mais maintenant elle avait à nouveau érigé les barrières autour de son cœur. Elle avait longuement remercié David en lui promettant de ne pas faire n'importe quoi, elle l'avait libéré et l'avait laissé retourner à son travail, énormément de personne dans la ville devait avoir bien plus besoin de lui qu'elle. Si elle avait bien horreur d'une chose dans la vie, s'était d'être un poids pour sa famille et ses amis. Elle s'était fait couler une bonne tisane et avait décidé de prendre un antidépresseur de plus pour ne pas craquer maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle était ensuite montée à l'étage et avait fouillé chaque recoin de la chambre de son fils pour retrouver le dossier sur Regina qu'elle gardait habituellement bien cachée sous son matelas, loin du regard curieux de qui que ce soit, loin de son propre regard curieux. Elle avait fini par le trouver, bien caché, dans l'immense livre de conte « Once Upon A Time » que sa sœur avait offert à Henry pour son anniversaire. La blonde n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir la chemise dans laquelle elle aurait pu avoir tellement d'information sur cette femme qui était soudainement revenue dans sa vie, elle l'avait fermement pris en main avant de le balancer dans la déchiqueteuse à papier qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Elle s'était assise à même le sol et avait longuement observée ses longs morceaux de papier sans bouger. Finalement, elle avait pris la décision de ne pas en parler à Henry, elle n'avait aucune envie de tourmenter son fils avec ses questions et puis, à ce moment-là, elle était persuadée que Regina allait simplement rentrer chez elle, qu'elle allait juste reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée pour ramener Henry à la maison. Elle avait gardé cette rencontre pour elle, elle était ensuite allée chercher ses enfants à l'école, elle leur avait préparée un bon petit plat et avait regardé la télévision avec eux jusqu'à un peu plus tard que d'habitude, après tout ils étaient en vacances puisque leur école allait être fermée pendant la semaine qui arrivait à cause des risques de tempête. Emma les avait finalement couchés, elle avait embrassé le front de son fils et avait à nouveau raconté l'histoire de la lune et du soleil à sa fille avant de rejoindre, à son tour, sa chambre pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

La blonde s'était levée un peu plus tard que d'habitude, le week-end venait de commencer, elle ne travaillait pas alors elle pouvait bien en profiter. Tranquillement, elle avait préparé un bon petit déjeuné pour ses enfants, petit déjeuné composé principalement de chocolat chaud, de pancake et d'une salade de fruit bien fraiche. Elle était ensuite allée les réveiller tout en douceur pour ne surtout pas les brusquer, comme tous les jours, elle mesura la tension de sa petite fille et annota sa fréquence cardiaque avant de la laisser descendre les escaliers. A table, elle avait donné ses vitamines à Henry, ses différents cachets à Alice et avait également prit ses calmants et antidépresseurs.

La matinée commença tranquillement, ils montèrent tous les trois au grenier pour récupérer les divers cartons de décorations qui étaient éparpillés ici et là. Emma tomba sur un vieil album photo et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel album photo, s'était celui qui regroupait toutes les photos de son mariage. Elle le prit en main et hésita longuement, elle avait follement envie de l'ouvrir mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle souffrirait en voyant la femme de sa vie en photo. Elle le reposa tout au fond du carton et le couvrit avec absolument tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pour ne plus le voir avant de retourner vers ses enfants qui jouaient joyeusement avec deux vieilles épées en bois qu'August avait fabriqué pour le quatrième anniversaire du petit brun qui aimait déjà énormément les histoires de chevalier et de princesse. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle les avait rangés ici et ne put retenir son sourire en les voyant faire. Elle s'assit au sol et feuilleta doucement les divers albums de photo qu'elle tenait depuis la naissance d'Henry mais aussi d'Alice. Après un long moment dans le grenier, ils descendirent avec les différents cartons de décoration et Emma prépara un bon petit repas qu'ils mangèrent tranquillement avant de tous aller s'habiller. Avant de sortir, la blonde obligea Henry à mettre son écharpe et Alice son bonnet, ils bourgeonnèrent légèrement mais finirent tout de même par le faire, ils étaient bien trop heureux de pouvoir aller faire les courses de noël avec leur mère pour gâcher leur après-midi en famille pour une simple écharpe ou un joli bonnet. Tous les trois, ils grimpèrent dans la voiture d'Emma qui conduisit tranquillement jusqu'au Granny's, elle se gara juste devant et ils sortirent pour entrer dans le petit restaurant. Alice ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour sauter dans les bras de Ruby qui lâcha un léger cri de peur puisqu'elle ne les avait pas vu entrer. Les trois Swan s'installèrent au comptoir et rapidement, la gérante quitta sa si précieuse cuisine pour venir les voir.

« Mon petit oiseau, comment te sens-tu ? » Souffla la vieille dame en venant prendre Emma dans ses bras.

« Ça va, ça va. » Sourit-elle simplement.

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire qu'elle soit revenue après tant d'année. » Lança Ruby en déposant trois chocolats chaud à emporter.

« Cette brune mériterait que quelqu'un lui dise ses quatre vérités. » S'exclama Leroy qui buvait paisiblement sa bière à côté d'eux.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord ! Elle mériterait qu'on lui dise tout le mal qu'elle a causé ! » Soupira la gérante.

« Granny… malgré tout, elle reste ta filleule et même si tu ne le dis pas, je sais pertinemment qu'elle t'a manqué. » Fit Emma en lui souriant tristement.

Ruby s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, sans doute une remarque bien piquante comme elle en avait l'habitude, mais elle se retint soudainement et fit signe à Leroy de se taire. Emma leva les yeux en la voyant faire et tourna légèrement sur elle-même grâce à son tabouret et se rendit compte que Regina était là, elle venait tout juste de sortir des toilettes du petit restaurant et elle semblait la regarder attentivement. Henry descendit de son tabouret sous le regard de sa petite sœur et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. La brune le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte en soupirant doucement. La blonde les vit discuter mais elle préféra leur tourner le dos et ignorer le pincement qu'elle avait au cœur. La serveuse, qui n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très discret, continua sa discussion avec Leroy – en changeant évidement de sujet – mais elle ne lâcha pas la brune du regard.

« Maman ! Maman ! Regina peut venir faire les courses de noël avec nous ? Dis oui ! S'il te plait ! » Lança Henry en tirant la brune par la main.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… » Souffla la blonde en grimaçant.

« C'est un moment à passer en famille mon grand. » Tenta Ruby en lui souriant doucement.

« Mais c'est ma deuxième maman ! » Argua le brun.

Il se tourna vers sa mère et lui sourit doucement en tirant sa moue la plus mignonne. Moue dont il était le seul à avoir le secret. En le voyant faire, Emma comprit rapidement qu'elle était complètement perdue et qu'elle allait devoir passer la journée avec la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle était complètement incapable de résister à cette moue, comme n'importe quel autre habitant de StoryBrooke et Henry le savait pertinemment, la preuve, il était en train d'en jouer. Elle tenta tout de même de résister quelques secondes, quelques minutes même si elle savait que cela ne servait strictement à rien.

« Ruby, tu me rajoutes un café bien noir, long et sans sucre s'il te plait. » Soupira Emma en se tournant vers son amie.

La serveuse lui souffla un discret « je suis désolé » et lui prépara rapidement sa boisson chaude pendant qu'Henry faisait discrètement la danse de la joie derrière sa mère ce qui fit doucement ricaner Alice. La brune tendit directement le gobelet à Regina qui le prit en lui souriant doucement puis, chocolat en main, ils sortirent du petit restaurant alors que tout le monde les regardait. Emma tenait la main de sa fille qui sautillait doucement en buvant son chocolat pendant qu'Henry souriait fièrement à Regina. Tous les quatre montèrent dans la voiture de la blonde qui conduisit jusqu'à l'horloge de la ville autour de laquelle se trouvait le marché de noël. Elle se gara un peu plus loin et, boisson chaude en main, ils se baladèrent entre les différents stands tenus par les habitants de la ville. Comme chaque année, Alice et Henry choisirent plusieurs bougies que vendait la Mère Supérieure pour financer une partie des travaux du couvent. Ils admirèrent pendant de longues minutes les jouets en bois que Marco avait merveilleusement bien sculpté et, comme à chaque fois, Emma leur en acheta un à chacun seulement pour pouvoir voir leurs yeux briller de joie un peu plus longtemps.

« Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas deux mamans ? » Demanda soudainement Alice en croquant dans la gaufre qu'ils venaient d'acheter.

« Comment ça ? » Souffla Emma en toussant légèrement, s'étouffant avec sa boisson chaude.

« Bah Henry il a deux mamans mais pas moi. » Marmonna la petite fille en fronçant des sourcils.

« Parce que tu as déjà un papa ma belle, tu n'as pas besoin de deux mamans. » Fit le plus naturellement Regina malgré ses poings qu'elle serrait sans doute de toute sa force.

« Mais je n'ai pas de papa non plus. J'ai Maman et Henry, tata et tonton, August et Peter, Lily et Graham, Mulan et Li, Papi et Mamie, Belle et Ruby, Neal et Tamara, Killian et Ariel, Aurore et Philippe. J'ai aussi James, Gabriel, Mei, Nathanaël et Gideon. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de personne, mais pas de papa et pas de deuxièmes mamans. » Répondit la petite blonde comme si c'était une évidence absolue.

« Mais… et l'homme qui se trouvait chez toi quand j'ai ramené Henry ? » Questionna la jeune femme en regardant Emma.

« David ? Mais David c'est le petit ami de tata ! Tu sais, Mary-Margaret ! » S'exclama le brun en levant discrètement les yeux au ciel.

Regina ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais voyant qu'elle ne trouvait rien à dire, elle se contenta de soupirer de soulagement en souriant doucement. Emma ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard légèrement noir avant de reprendre sa marche avec ses enfants. Elle savait exactement quelle sordide idée avait traversée l'esprit de la femme qu'elle aimait et elle la détestait un peu plus d'avoir pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que cela soit le cas. Regina était partie de leur vie depuis un peu plus de six ans, Alice avait eu six ans quelques semaines avant son retour, les calculs n'étaient vraiment pas compliqués à faire mais si la brune était un tant soit peu intelligente, elle aurait compris seule, comme une grande fille, que jamais Emma n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais trompée avec qui que ce soit. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit qui la ferait souffrir alors ça ? Elle soupira bruyamment sans même s'en rendre compte et traversa les différents allés de sapin avec ses enfants, ils étaient tout ce qu'y comptait.

« Regard celui-là sauterelle ! Il est gigantesque ! » S'exclama soudainement Henry.

« Et celui-là ! Il est tout plein d'épine ! » Sourit Alice.

« C'est le principe même des sapins les enfants, vous avez choisi ? » Lança Will Scarlet en s'approchant d'eux.

« Oui ! Le très grand là ! » Fit le brun.

« Non ! Celui tout plein d'épine ! » Contra la petite blonde.

« Et pourquoi pas celui-là ? Il est grand sans l'être trop donc il sera parfait dans le salon, il y a beaucoup d'épine sans en avoir trop, il m'a l'air suffisamment solide pour supporter toutes vos décorations. » Proposa Emma en démontrant d'un signe de main l'un des sapins.

« Il est parfait ! » S'exclamèrent les deux enfants en souriant de toutes leurs dents.

« Votre maman est vraiment parfaite. » Sourit doucement Will.

Emma leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en souriant timidement. Elle savait que ses enfants ne risquaient rien alors elle les laissa sans problème aller voir les vieilles guirlandes que vendait l'antiquaire de la ville dans un stand un peu plus loin et suivit l'homme qui portait l'arbre de noël à bout de bras. Grâce à une machine qui se trouvait sur la place, il enroula le sapin d'un filet solide, il y accrocha le numéro de vente à l'une des mailles et le posa un peu plus loin parmi tant d'autre arbres de noël déjà vendu.

« Je te le dépose chez toi dans, disons, une heure ? Deux grand max. » Sourit l'homme brun.

« Ce serait vraiment parfait. » Sourit Emma en cherchant ses enfants des yeux.

« Tu pourrais peut-être me remercier en venant boire un verre avec moi un de ses quatre. » Fit Will en la regardant tendrement.

« Excusez-moi, mais on doit y aller. » S'exclama froidement Regina qui observait, jusque-là, silencieusement l'homme qui dévorait littéralement la blonde du regard.

« Une heure. Deux grand max. » Assura le brun.

Emma lui sourit doucement et le remercia avant de partir rejoindre ses enfants sans porter une quelconque attention à la brune qui la suivait de près en fulminant. En arrivant au stand tenu par l'antiquaire, elle ne put retenir son sourire en voyant ses enfants. Alice et Henry étaient tous les deux assis sur le stand, les pieds dans le vide, et écoutaient attentivement ce que monsieur Gold était en train de leur expliquer. Elle s'approcha doucement, embrassa le crâne de sa fille et les laissa terminer leur discussion qui semblait vraiment les passionner tous les trois. Finalement, ils repartirent tous les quatre, avec Regina, jusqu'à la voiture où ils déposèrent leurs sacs de décorations dans le coffre. Alors qu'Alice s'apprêtait à monter dans le véhicule, Emma la retint en souriant et referma la porte. La petite fille se mit littéralement à sautiller partout en demandant sans cesse où ils allaient mais Emma ne dit rien, elle se contenta de sourire et de traverser le marché qui se tenait sur la place. Après quelques secondes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant le refuge pour animaux dans lequel avait travaillé David avant de devenir Shérif de leur petite ville. Fou de joie, les deux enfants entrèrent à l'intérieur et saluèrent joyeusement Neal qui travaillait dans le refuge.

« On va adopter un petit chien ! » Informa Henry en souriant.

« Non une tortue ! Je veux une tortue ! » Fit Alice en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Et si vous vous mettiez d'accord pour un chaton ? » Proposa Emma en souriant à son ami.

« Votre maman a raison, un chaton s'est un animal de compagnie parfait ! » Sourit doucement Neal.

Henry et Alice échangèrent un regard avant de sourire et de partir à la découverte des différents animaux qui vivaient au refuge le temps de trouver une maison. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, les deux amis de longues dates se prirent dans leurs bras en souriant grandement. Il fallait dire qu'ils ne se voyaient pratiquement plus ses derniers temps, Emma était bien occupée entre ses enfants et son travail au studio et puis Tamara, la compagne de Neal, avait accouchée de leur premier enfant six mois plus tôt alors bon, autant d'un côté comme de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas énormément de temps à passer ensemble. Ils restèrent bras dessus bras dessous pendant de longues secondes ce qui ne plut vraiment pas à Regina qui était, une fois de plus, mise de côté et totalement ignorée.

« Alors, comment va Bae ? » Souffla la blonde en souriant tendrement.

« Oh bah tu sais, il va comme tous les bébés de six mois. Il dort, il mange, il joue, il passe son temps accroché à Tamara, puis il dort, mange à nouveaux avant d'encore dormir. Il a une vie très dure. » Plaisanta-t-il en riant doucement.

Ils entendirent de légère acclamation de joie provenir des deux enfants alors ils décidèrent de mettre leur discussion à plus tard et se fièrent aux deux voix pour rejoindre les enfants qui passaient de chat en chat en souriant et en tirant des moues beaucoup trop mignonnes pour le petit cœur fragile d'Emma.

« Neal ? Pourquoi le petit chat est dans une cage là-bas ? » Demanda doucement Alice en fronçant des sourcils.

« Parce que ce n'est pas un chaton comme les autres et que personne ne veut de lui, il va malheureusement être envoyé à l'euthanasie. » Souffla tristement l'homme.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Fit Henry avec une toute petite voix.

« Parce qu'il est malade. Il a le syndrome du bébé nageur, il a une malformation aux pattes arrière ce qui l'empêche de se tenir debout, il doit ramper ou utiliser un charriot d'aide à la marche. » Dit-il en s'approchant de ladite cage.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de faire une différence parce qu'il est malade. » Rétorqua la petite blonde en fronçant des sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas bien du tout. » Affirma Emma en souriant doucement à sa fille.

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas tout. La famille dans laquelle il est né a vraiment été horrible avec lui, ils l'ont maltraité, lui ont crevé l'œil gauche avant de l'abandonner sur le bord de la route près de la frontière de StoryBrooke. » Soupira Neal en sortant délicatement le petit chat.

« Comment peut-on traiter un animal de cette manière ? » Questionna Regina en grimaçant de colère.

L'homme hocha nonchalamment des épaules et s'agenouilla au sol pour être à la hauteur des deux enfants qui se dressèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour voir le bébé chat. Alice tendit doucement la main vers l'animal et lui caressa doucement le haut de la tête en souriant doucement. Henry l'imita et doucement, Neal déposa l'animal dans les bras de la petite fille qui lui offrit un ravissant sourire.

« Maman regarde, il est tout roux ! Et son œil est vert comme toi ! » S'exclama la petite fille en tenant le petit animal comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile au monde.

« C'est un British shorthair Red. » Informa le brun.

« Il est parfait ! » Sourit Henry.

« Vraiment parfait ! » Fit Alice en hochant énergiquement sa tête de haut en bas.

« Eh bien, s'il est parfait, je pense qu'il peut rentrer à la maison avec nous. » Affirma Emma en souriant.

Neal regarda son amie pour être certain qu'elle n'était pas en train de lui faire une blague vraiment pas drôle et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras pour la remercier. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait depuis bien longtemps ramené le bébé chat chez lui mais Tamara était malheureusement allergique aux poils des animaux alors il attendait et désespérait de pouvoir confier le chaton à quelqu'un de compétent. Il était tellement heureux de savoir que ce petit chaton – qui n'avait pas eu un début de vie des plus facile – allait enfin être dans une merveilleuse famille qui allait l'aimer comme il le méritait et qui allait parfaitement prendre soin de lui. Il le savait, la famille Swan allait offrir une merveilleuse vie à ce petit chat qui le méritait tellement.

« Il faut qu'on achète tout ce dont on a besoin pour lui ! » Remarqua Henry.

« Donne nous absolument tout ce qu'on doit avoir pour que ce chat se sente chez lui avec nous. » Lança la brune en souriant légèrement en regardant le tout petit animal.

« Sûre ? » Souffla Neal en haussant des sourcils.

« Certaine. C'est moi qui paye. » Assura-t-elle.

« Regina… tu n'as vraiment pas à faire ça. » Souffla Emma en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Ça me fait plaisir. » Répondit simplement la brune.

« On peut avoir les affaires pour bébé chat en rouge ? C'est joli le rouge, j'aime beaucoup le rouge. » Questionna doucement Alice sans lâcher le chaton du regard.

L'homme travaillant au refuge sourit un peu plus si cela était possible et alla dans la salle de pause pour récupérer l'une des couvertures, de couleur rouge évidement, qu'ils avaient reçu durant la matinée pour les chatons. Il revint rapidement et enroula délicatement l'animal dans le petit plaid avant de sourire à la petite fille qui avait les yeux qui pétillaient de de joie. Il fit plusieurs allers et retours entre la partie magasin du refuge, où ils vendaient tout ce dont il fallait pour prendre soin de n'importe quel animal, et les différents rayons où se trouvaient les produits. En suivant l'avis et les préférences des enfants, il choisit les meilleurs articles pour être certains qu'ils auraient tout, mais vraiment tout. Regina lui demande de rajouter la nourriture qui était le plus adaptée pour ce petit être et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la caisse. Elle paya sans faire attention au prix et aida le brun, qui l'avait évidemment reconnu mais qui préféra ne rien dire, à mettre les achats dans différents sacs.

« Un bac à litière, un panier en plastique pour le transport, un chariot d'aide à la marche, deux gamelles, un griffoir, se dont il a besoin pour sa toilette, un lit avec le coussin le plus moelleux possible, une canne à pêche avec des plumes et une avec une petite balle, des souris en plastiques, des poissons à mordiller, des plumes et pleins de petites balles de toutes les couleurs. Sans oublier, ses croquettes, ses pâtés, ses friandises et je vous offre le distributeur de récompense. » Fit Neal en vérifiant que tout y était.

Il fit le tour du meuble et déposa un délicat baiser sur le haut du crâne du petit chat avant d'embrasser Henry et sa sœur. Regina récupéra les différents sacs et ensemble, ils ressortirent du refuge le sourire aux lèvres. A présent, Alice refusait catégoriquement de lâcher son nouveau meilleur ami, elle le gardait fermement contre sa poitrine, bien enroulé dans sa nouvelle petite couverture rouge et souriait fièrement à chaque habitant qu'elle croisait dans la rue. Emma attrapa délicatement le poignet de la brune pour la retenir, elle laissa ses enfants prendre un peu de distance sur elle avant de reprendre sa marche.

« Merci. Merci pour les enfants. Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé alors merci. » Souffla-t-elle doucement, si doucement que la brune dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre correctement.

« Avec plaisir, se petit chat mérite une famille aussi formidable que la nôtre. » Affirma Regina en souriant

Emma la regarda longuement avant de soupirer et d'avancer un peu plus rapidement pour rejoindre Alice et Henry. Même si son cœur avait littéralement fait un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine, elle ne voulait pas que Regina pense que sa famille était la sienne. Celle-ci finirait forcément par repartir chez elle, là où elle vivait maintenant alors, pour son bien être mental, elle ne devait pas se mettre à espérer pour rien. Elle mit les achats dans le coffre, fit monter ses deux enfants dans la voiture et attendit la brune pour démarrer, après tout elle n'allait pas partir en la laissant planter là. Le trajet se fit dans un silence calme même si un peu pesant, Alice avait refusée de lâcher le chaton et lui caressait amoureusement la tête en souriant joyeusement avec Henry. Ils arrivèrent au manoir, la petite blonde alla directement s'asseoir sur le canapé avec son nouvel ami et laissa sa mère et son frère décharger la voiture. Emma installa immédiatement une gamelle de lait dans la cuisine et revint avec le charriot dans le salon, à contre cœur Alice laissa le petit chat tranquille pendant quelques secondes, le temps que sa mère l'installe et l'attache correctement à son petit charriot. A peine reposé au sol, le chat se mit à courir dans le salon sous les rire d'Emma qui regardait sa fille poursuivre le petit animal.

« Je crois que Swan aime bien sa nouvelle maison. » Souffla finalement la petite fille en venant doucement s'accrocher au pull de sa mère.

« Swan ? » Répéta Regina en entrant dans la pièce.

« Bah oui, c'est un Swan comme nous trois ! Et puis, pour l'instant, c'est un peu un vilain petit canard mais un jour, il deviendra grand et fort et sera un majestueux cygne. Ce prénom est fait pour lui !» Répondit naturellement Henry en souriant à sa sœur.

« Et si vous installiez les affaires de bébés Swan pendant que je prépare des chocolats bien chaud pour nous réchauffer. » Proposa Emma en embrassant le front de sa fille.

« Je peux avoir un thé vert à la place maman ? » Demanda doucement Alice.

« Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie. » Sourit la blonde.

Emma les laissa déballer tous les nouveaux jouets pour leur chat, Swan, et retourna dans la cuisine sans accorder aucune attention à Regina qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant passer devant elle et se décida à la suivre, en profitant pour visiter une nouvelle pièce de cette maison qui lui paraissait vraiment immense. La blonde fit chauffer le lait dans une casserole, l'eau dans une bouilloire et alluma la machine à café. Elle évolua tranquillement dans sa cuisine sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, ni de qui que ce soit. Elle attrapa quatre tasses, en glissa une dans la machine et fit couler un café long, bien noir, elle versa un peu de chocolat en poudre dans les deux autres avant d'y verser le lait chaud et de saupoudrer de la cannelle par-dessus, elle ouvrit un sachet de thé avant de remplir la dernière tasse d'eau. Elle attrapa un plateau et posa dessus trois tasses, gardant celle de café sur le plan de travail, puis elle ouvrit un paquet de gâteau qu'elle posa à côté des tasses.

« Tu prends ton café ? » Lança-t-elle simplement en se tournant vers Regina.

La brune sourit doucement et attrapa sa tasse avant de la suivre dans le salon où elles retrouvèrent Henry et Alice qui jouaient gentiment avec leur nouvel ami. A peine le temps de boire leur boisson chaude que les deux enfants sautaient déjà partout pour décorer la maison, étrangement, Regina les suivit et sauta à son tour sur place ce qui fit soupirer Emma qui avait l'impression de se trouver devant, non pas deux, mais trois enfants. Elle les regarda faire en finissant son chocolat chaud et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'Alice sauta sur le dos de Regina en hurlant qu'elle voulait décorer la maison. Elle se leva finalement de son canapé et retourna dans l'entrée là où ils avaient laissé les cartons de décoration avant de partir pour le marché de noël.

« Maman ! Ils sont où les animaux à mettre dehors ? » Lança Alice en sautillant sur place.

« Dans la deuxième partie du sous-sol, comme tous les ans chérie. Commencez à décorer l'intérieur en attendant que Will ne vienne avec le sapin, je vais les chercher. » Sourit-elle en attrapant les clés pour ouvrir la porte qui menait à la cave.

Emma n'eut certainement pas besoin de le répéter une seconde fois, elle eut à peine le temps de se reculer des différents cartons que ses enfants se jetèrent dessus en riant. Elle les regarda faire et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre son immense sous-sol qu'elle avait divisé en deux partie grâce à son père et August, d'un côté sa chambre noire et de l'autre, et bien, l'autre partie servait à entreposer tout ce dont ils n'avaient pas souvent besoin lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas les monter au grenier. Comme les animaux lumineux par exemple. Elle soupira doucement, s'étira légèrement et se lança dans un véritable marathon. Il fallait avouer que certaine de ses bêtes – faite entièrement de lumières – pesaient un certain poids et elle devait absolument toutes les monter car, comme chaque année, Alice et Henry allaient vouloir que toutes les décorations soient mises. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, disaient-ils tous les ans. Une fois finie, elle prit soin de refermer la porte de la cave derrière elle, Emma ne la laissait jamais ouverte par précaution, les escaliers n'étaient pas des plus sécurisés et, connaissant les deux casse-cous qu'elle avait à la maison, elle devait la fermer à double tour et cacher la clé pour ne pas qu'ils viennent à s'y aventurer sans elle. Elle revint dans l'entrée et sourit doucement en voyant Henry qui tentait d'enrouler une guirlande autour de la rampe d'escalier, Alice riait à gorge déployé en collant énormément de stickers sur les fenêtres pendant que Regina accrochait une fine guirlande de lumière autour du miroir qui se trouvait dans l'entrée. Son cœur se serra légèrement devant ce tableau de famille qui serait le seul et unique qu'elle aurait avec la présence de Regina, elle préféra ne rien dire, enfila sa veste et sortit à l'extérieur pour décorer à son tour. De son perron à son portail, elle planta les piquets des bâtons lumineux dans la terre en suivant au mieux la courbe que formait le petit chemin de pierre. Elle regarda son entrée de son portail et sourit en voyant qu'elle avait plus ou moins parfaitement aligné chaque bâton puis elle se laissa aller et déposa les animaux et sapin de lumière sur l'herbe, ici et là. Un énorme ours, des lapins de différentes tailles, des rennes, des champignons, des sapins, une gigantesque étoile, des bonhommes de neiges, des petits oiseaux, un imposant et majestueux cygne, et même une licorne. Elle les déposa tous sans exception en fonction de son envie ce qui donna un désordre – certes – mais un magnifique désordre plein de lumière. Elle sourit doucement, planta près de son entrée le panneau sur lequel était écrit : « Maison du Père Noël ! » et sourit, fière du résultat. Effectivement, son allée était vraiment surchargée de décoration mais peu lui importait, elle savait que ses enfants en seraient heureux alors elle était heureuse aussi. Elle accrocha à sa porte d'entrée la couronne de noël qu'elle avait confectionnée avec ses enfants l'année d'avant – ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était entièrement rouge en dehors des fausses épines de sapin ! Elle revint à l'intérieur et sourit en voyant un père noël par-ci, un renne par-là, une guirlande de lumière accrochée ici, des stickers sur le coin du miroir, des petits bonhommes de pain d'épice pendant des poignées de porte, des boules à neige sur ses meubles. Elle entra finalement dans le salon et retrouva Regina, Henry et Alice assis au sol, Swan allongé sur les cuisses de la petite blonde pendant que les trois préparaient en riant les guirlandes pour les buissons qui se trouvaient devant la porte d'entrée et les lanternes de noël pour les escaliers du perron. Elle aurait pu leur dire d'arrêter, elle aurait pu leur dire que cela suffisait, qu'il y avait assez de décoration dans toute la maison mais ils semblaient tous les trois si heureux qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur à dire quoi que ce soit, elle se contenta de venir s'asseoir à coté de sa fille, en face de la brune, et de caresser doucement la tête du petit chaton.

« Tu les as tous mis dehors ? » Demanda Henry en relevant la tête.

« Oui, toutes les décorations lumineuses y sont. » Sourit-elle en levant faussement les yeux au ciel.

« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi autant ? » Fit doucement Regina.

« Parce qu'il ne faut pas faire de jaloux ! » Répondirent les deux enfants sans cesser leurs activités.

Emma ria légèrement et fit signe à son amie ? A sa femme ? Enfin bref, elle fit signe à la brune de ne pas chercher à comprendre, elle-même n'y parvenait pas alors à quoi bon essayer ? Ils restèrent assis à préparer tout ce dont ils avaient besoin avant de sortir pour décorer les plantes et les escaliers du perron. Peu après, la camionnette de Will se gara dans l'allée du manoir, il en sortit en souriant et apporta leur sapin. En écoutant attentivement les instructions d'Alice et de son frère, il le positionna dans le salon, à côté du meuble de la télévision mais pas trop devant la porte vitrée qui donnait à la cour arrière, dans le coin sans être collé au mur, près du canapé mais en laissant suffisamment de place pour passer. Il les écouta à la lettre et n'hésita pas à déplacer l'arbre légèrement sur la droite, puis sur la gauche et encore sur la droite en fonction de l'envie de la petite blonde ce qui fit doucement sourire Emma.

« C'est parfait. » Souffla Regina en souriant.

« Pas encore ! Il manque les guirlandes de lumières sur le toit du perron et les colonnes. Et le Père Noël aussi !» Fit Alice en tapant doucement dans ses mains.

« Et la branche de gui au-dessus de la porte d'entrée ! » Ajouta Henry en souriant malicieusement.

« La branche de gui est une excellente idée et une très vieille tradition ! » Assura Will en retenant au mieux son sourire.

« Il n'y aura pas de gui au-dessus de la porte. » Assura Emma en faisant comprendre à tout le monde qu'il n'y avait pas de possibilité de discussion.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider pour les guirlandes dehors, sortez-les pendant que je vais chercher mon échelle dans ma camionnette. » Proposa l'homme en regardant attentivement la blonde.

« On va s'en sortir sans vous. » Assura sèchement la brune.

« Se serait vraiment gentil de ta part. » Souffla la photographe.

Will sourit un peu plus et sortit chercher son échelle qu'il cala correctement contre le perron pour ne pas tomber. Emma sortit avec les guirlandes lumineuses et l'aida à les enrouler autour des colonnes en silence. Il monta pour les relier et les accrocher sur le toit du perron et elle resta là pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien, qu'il ne lui arrivait rien, un stupide accident arrivait malheureusement bien rapidement.

« En tout cas, votre décoration est vraiment magnifique, c'est la plus belle maison de toute la ville. » Confia le brun.

« Les enfants vont être ravi de l'apprendre. » Sourit-t-elle.

Alice sortit de la maison pour donner le Père Noël qu'il fallait accrocher à sa mère et repartit aussi rapidement à l'intérieur pour se remettre au chaud. Souriant Will termina d'installer les lumineuses avant d'accrocher correctement la petite échelle en bois ainsi que le père noël. Il posa enfin pied à terre pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emma qui voyait vraiment l'accident arriver tant l'échelle n'était pas stable. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à sa camionnette en le remerciant infiniment pour tout ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui, grâce à lui elle n'aurait pas à jouer les acrobates pour ses fichus guirlandes.

« Ton amie nous a coupé tout à l'heure mais la proposition tient toujours, tu pourrais sans doute me remercier en acceptant de venir boire un verre avec moi. » Sourit le brun.

« C'est les vacances, je ne peux pas laisser mes enfants seuls. » Refusa-t-elle poliment.

« Une danse alors ? Je sais pertinemment que tu vas venir au bal de l'hiver, comme tous les ans, offre-moi une danse, une seule. » Proposa Will avec espoir.

« Une danse. » Sourit Emma.

L'homme sourit de toute ses dents et, en sentant des ailes lui pousser dans le dos, il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de la blonde avant de monter dans sa voiture et de partir. La photographe soupira doucement et retourna à l'intérieur de sa maison où elle retrouva ses enfants en pleine décoration du sapin de noël. Elle sourit et préféra les laisser faire comme des grands, ils semblaient gérer comme des pros et puis, ils semblaient passer un bon moment avec Regina. Elle était heureuse qu'Henry puisse profiter de sa seconde mère mais elle avait aussi peur, très peur, parce que tôt ou tard, la brune rentrerait chez elle et briserait le cœur de son fils mais aussi celui de sa fille et elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour les préserver. Elle entra dans sa cuisine et se mit à préparer le repas pour le soir, sans s'en rendre compte, la journée avait rapidement défilé et le soleil avait commencé à descendre du ciel. Tranquillement elle prépara le repas, mit la table pour quatre et dressa les assiettes qu'elle déposa dans la salle à manger avant d'aller dans le salon.

« Vous venez à table ? » Lança-t-elle doucement pour ne pas les surprendre.

« Maman ! Tu dois mettre l'étoile sur le sapin ! » Sourit Henry en lui tendant ladite étoile.

Elle s'approcha et admira la décoration du sapin, un parfait mélange de rouge et d'or, s'était tout simplement magnifique. Son sourire d'agrandit en apercevant les trois chaussettes sur lesquelles étaient brodés « Emma », « Henry » et « Alice » accroché au meuble télé puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de cheminé. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, fit de même avec sa fille avant de la soulever du sol. Mère et fille positionnèrent l'étoile sur la branche la plus haute du sapin sous les applaudissements d'Henry et de Regina qui les admiraient en souriant. Emma reposa Alice au sol et demanda aux trois d'aller se laver les mains avant de venir la rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Henry et Alice ne dirent rien, ils connaissaient les règles après tout, et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine alors que Regina haussa un sourcil en souriant doucement, Emma soutint son regard et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer, la brune sourit un peu plus et rejoignit les deux enfants dans la cuisine pour se laver à son tour les mains avant de rejoindre la salle à manger. Ils s'installèrent et se mirent à manger dans le calme même si, pour une fois, la petite blonde marmonna légèrement au moment de prendre ses médicaments.

« C'est vraiment délicieux. » Complimenta Regina.

« Le risotto aux saucisses de maman est toujours délicieux ! » Sourit Henry.

« Tous les plats de maman sont délicieux. » Fit Alice comme si ce qu'elle disait été une évidence absolue.

Emma sourit doucement et ils terminèrent rapidement le repas, elle demanda à ses enfants d'aller se brosser les dents pendant qu'elle débarrassait la table avec Regina. Les deux enfants redescendirent lorsqu'elles lancèrent le lave-vaisselle, Henry tenta d'amadouer la blonde pour pouvoir rester éveiller encore quelque minute de plus mais les bâillements d'Alice lui firent comprendre qu'il était vraiment l'heure pour aller au lit. Ils allèrent tous les deux offrir une dernière caresse à Swan qui mangeait tranquillement ses croquettes dans la cuisine. Ils montèrent ensuite tous les deux après avoir embrassé la joue de Regina. D'ailleurs, la brune comprit qu'il était l'heure pour elle de partir, elle souhaita une merveilleuse nuit aux deux enfants, attrapa sa veste et laissa Emma la conduire vers la porte d'entrée.

« Merci pour aujourd'hui, les enfants ont passé une bonne journée. » Souffla la blonde.

« J'ai passé une excellente journée avec vous aussi. » Sourit-elle doucement. « Tu… tu penses qu'on pourrait parler demain ou après-demain ? Quand tu auras le temps. » Reprit-elle rapidement.

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. » Lâcha Emma en se fermant totalement.

« S'il te plait. » Fit Regina en faisant un pas en avant.

« Bonne nuit. » Dit la photographe en fermant rapidement la porte.

Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et se laissa glisser le long de la porte pour s'asseoir au sol. Swan arriva à ce moment-là et vint se blottir contre sa cuisse à la recherche de douce attention qu'elle lui offrit volontiers. Elle resta assise au sol, avec le chaton dans ses bras, pendant de longues minutes avant d'entendre les pas de la brune s'éloigner de son perron. Elle soupira doucement et se releva, elle entra dans le salon et détacha le petit chat de son charriot qui l'aidait à avancer. Elle l'installa correctement dans son lit moelleux et déposa délicatement la petite couverture rouge au-dessus de lui, elle lui caressa le haut du crâne pendant encore de longue seconde avant d'éteindre la lumière. Elle grimpa les escaliers, fit son rituel médical avec Alice avant de lui lire une histoire, elle brancha sa machine à oxygène, lui enfila son masque pour la nuit et la laissa dormir avant de venir embrasser le front de son fils. Elle rejoignit enfin sa chambre et se coucha sans attendre. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Emma s'endormit non pas en pleurant mais bel et bien en souriant.


	7. Chapitre 6

Emma se réveilla de très bonne humeur se matin, elle envoya valser ses couvertures et se leva avec le sourire pendu aux lèvres. Elle enfila ses chaussons, noua son peignoir autour de ses hanches et descendit discrètement les escaliers de sa maison. Elle entra dans la cuisine, se fit couler un long café dans lequel elle plongea un sucre et elle y saupoudra légèrement de cannelle. Que ce soit dans son chocolat, dans son café ou dans son thé, elle aimait rajouter un peu de cannelle dans absolument toutes ses boissons chaudes. Naturellement, elle se mit à faire griller du pain en sirotant son délicieux café. Elle fit chauffer du lait dans une casserole avant de le verser dans deux bols différents et elle étala un peu de pâte à tartiner sur les morceaux de pains chaud. Elle grimpa les escaliers, réveilla doucement son fils qui grogna légèrement avant de lui tourner le dos ce qui la fit doucement ricaner puis elle alla réveiller sa fille qui, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, vint se blottir dans ses bras, lui quémandant silencieusement une douce étreinte. Les deux blondes restèrent confortablement blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant qu'Emma ne lui embrasse le front et ne se sépare, comme d'habitude, elle fit glisser le brassard du tensiomètre le long du bras de sa petite fille, l'attacha correctement et l'alluma. Elle nota les deux données dans le petit carnet avant de mesurer manuellement la fréquence cardiaque de sa petite fille. Elle lui glissa doucement ses lunettes sur le bout de son petit nez et, ensemble, elles retournèrent dans la chambre d'Henry qui s'était apparemment rendormi, Emma s'assit sur le bord du matelas et opta pour la manière forte. Avec sa fille, elles échangèrent un rapide regard et l'attaquèrent de chatouille ce qui le réveilla totalement cette fois-ci. Le petit brun, les larmes aux yeux tant il riait, les supplia d'arrêter en tentant de repousser les deux paires de mains qui l'attaquaient. Finalement, ils se calmèrent tous les trois et descendirent les escaliers. Henry et Alice se jetèrent immédiatement sur les tartines qui les attendaient. Emma entra discrètement dans le salon et sourit en voyant le petit chaton, éveillé, jouant gentiment et silencieusement avec sa couverture. Le bébé chat roux se laissa faire lorsqu'elle le souleva dans les airs et lorsqu'elle l'attacha à son charriot avant de le reposer au sol. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et sourit un peu plus en voyant que le petit animal la suivait doucement. La blonde versa un peu de lait dans l'une des gamelles avant de remplir la deuxième avec sa nourriture.

« Alice, ne gigote pas, tu vas finir par tomber. » Souffla-t-elle en regardant sa fille.

« Mais je veux jouer avec Swan ! » Répondit l'enfant sans s'arrêter.

« Mange pour l'instant sinon je vais devoir te punir dans ta chambre et personne n'en a envie, pas vrai ? » Menaça gentiment la blonde.

La petite fille soupira discrètement et se réinstalla correctement sur son tabouret sous le regard attentif de son frère. Emma lui sourit doucement pour la remercier d'avoir obéît sans rechigner plus et termina son café qui était à présent froid avant de sortir son blender de l'un des nombreux tiroirs à rangement de l'ilot de cuisine. Elle attrapa un ananas et une mangue, elle les éplucha, elle retira le cœur pour l'un et le noyau pour l'autre avant de les couper en morceau plus ou moins gros qu'elle mit dans le récipient du blender. Elle rajouta un yaourt au fromage blanc, une bonne cuillère de miel et quelques glaçons. Elle remit correctement le couvercle et mixa le tout jusqu'à obtenir un mélange des plus onctueux. Elle attrapa les deux tasses – du type mason jar avec couvercle et paille – qui appartenait à ses enfants et versa le smoothie en deux tasses équitables. Elle débarrassa la table du petit déjeuné, lava rapidement les bols qu'ils avaient utilisé avant de tendre la tasse bleue à Henry et la rouge à Alice.

« Vous n'avez pas encore fait votre lettre pour Klaus, vous êtes sacrément en retard cette année ! » Informa-t-elle en souriant doucement.

« Au non ! Le père noël ne va pas venir alors ! » Soupira la petite fille de manière défaitiste.

« Vous avez de la chance, Klaus vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour la lui envoyer. Vous allez l'écrire maintenant et moi, j'irais la poster demain à la première heure. » Fit Emma en attrapant un verre à pied.

« Génial ! On s'installe dans le salon ou dans la salle à manger ? » Demanda Alice à son frère.

« Dans mon atelier là-haut, je dois travailler et je veux vous avoir à l'œil. » S'exclama la photographe.

La petite fille hocha énergiquement la tête de haut en bas et courut presque jusqu'au escalier, elle en monta la moitié avant de faire demi-tour pour récupérer Swan qui attendait presque tristement tout en bas des marches. Emma sourit doucement, attrapa son verre ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin et elle monta les escaliers à son tour avec son fils.

« Tu sais bien que je ne crois plus au père noël maman. » Chuchota discrètement Henry en la suivant jusqu'à son bureau.

« Fais un effort chéri, pour ta sœur. » Répondit Emma en le regardant.

« De toute façon, je sais que tu as déjà achetés nos cadeaux. » Avoua le brun en souriant malicieusement.

« Ah ouais ? Et comment tu sais ça petit malin. » Souffla la blonde en haussant des sourcils.

« J'ai des contacts. » Fit l'enfant en riant.

Emma attrapa son ordinateur portable dans son bureau alors qu'Henry prit un tas de feuille ainsi que des stylos de différents couleurs. Ils traversèrent le couloir et entrèrent dans l'atelier – atelier dans lequel les deux enfants mettaient très peu les pieds – et retrouvèrent Alice qui était sagement assise dans un coin de la large table qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Henry s'assit juste en face d'elle, à une certaine distance de sa petite sœur grâce à l'importante largueur du meuble, il prit une feuille et choisi un stylo bleu, simple, avant de donner le matériel à la petite qui était vraiment impatiente de pouvoir commencer. La blonde ne savait plus pourquoi elle avait installé une si grande table dans cette pièce dont elle était principalement la seule à s'en servir mais à ce moment-là, elle servait pour quelque chose alors tant mieux.

« N'oubliez pas, vous devez être le seul à savoir ce que vous avez écrit dans votre lettre. Klaus le saura si ce n'est pas le cas. » Rappela-t-elle en regardant Alice.

La petite fille sourit grandement et se mit à écrire sous le regard tendre de sa mère. Emma attrapa une chaise sur laquelle elle installa son ordinateur qu'elle alluma, elle attrapa une toile encore vierge et l'installa sur son chevalet en bois. Elle se nota mentalement qu'elle devrait rapidement en commander d'autre parce qu'elle arrivait à court, s'était sa dernière toile ce qui la fit soupirer doucement. Elle s'attacha les cheveux dans un vulgaire chignon, ouvrit sa bouteille de vin et se servit un verre avant de s'asseoir sur son tabouret. Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée en souriant doucement. Elle avait oublié depuis combien de temps cette bouteille se trouvait, bien rangée, dans sa cuisine. Un an ? Deux ans ? Sans doute même trois ans ? Elle ne savait plus, elle avait oublié et voulait se faire plaisir aujourd'hui en la buvant tranquillement. Quoi de mieux que de peindre en buvant un délicieux vin ? Elle posa son verre au sol, tout près de la bouteille, et déverrouilla son ordinateur avant de zigzaguer de dossier en dossier pour trouver les différentes photos dont elle avait besoin pour travailler. Elle attrapa un crayon de papier et retraça le plus fidèlement possible les visages des différentes personnes ainsi que leur morphologie sur sa toile blanche. Elle glissa se crayon derrière son oreille droite et en attrapa un second, dont la mine était bien plus épaisse cette fois-ci. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de vin, ferma les yeux et imagina ses différentes personnes dans un paysage des plus idylliques. C'était l'une des facettes de son métier qu'elle aimait énormément, lorsqu'elle devait réaliser une peinture ou un dessin précommandé, elle devait évidement être la plus fidèle possible à la photo mais ensuite, elle pouvait laisser libre court à son imagination et à son talent. Autant devoir retoucher des photos la lassait littéralement de son travail, autant pouvoir inventer des paysages en fonction des envies des clients la passionnaient. Au fond, c'était peut-être un mal pour un bien. Elle réouvrit les yeux et se plongea corps et âme, dans sa toile. Elle dessina un magnifique sol pleureur ici, un ruisseau par-là, un majestueux cygne ainsi que plusieurs canards dans l'eau, de divine fleur qui se mariaient parfaitement avec le décor, quelques nuages dans le ciel dégagé. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de vin et se leva pour aller chercher sa palette sur laquelle elle étala la peinture dont elle allait avoir besoin. Doucement, avec attention, elle se mit à peindre, elle joua sur les couleurs et les ombres pour rendre le dessin aussi vivant que possible. Elle créa, à l'aide de différente nuance de bleu, un joli reflet dans l'eau et se permit d'y ajouter des poissons ici et là. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait ses deux enfants qui écrivaient depuis de longues minutes, parfois, ils relevaient la tête et se souriaient gentiment avant de replonger leur visage dans leur feuille.

Evidemment, Henry avait à présent dix ans et il ne croyait plus au mythe du père noël, comme tous les enfants de son âge, il avait fini par découvrir la supercherie. Un soir, alors qu'Emma tentait de déplacer le plus silencieusement possible les cadeaux de noël des différentes cachettes jusqu'au sapin, celui-ci s'était levé pour boire un verre d'eau et avait fait le moins de bruit possible dans les escaliers pour ne réveiller personne. Il avait été attiré par la lumière dans le salon et avait discrètement jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il avait bien aperçu sa mère mais s'était tout de même dirigée vers la cuisine pour boire son verre d'eau. Alors qu'il allait remonter les escaliers pour retourner se coucher, Emma sortait du salon pour aller chercher un énième cadeau qu'elle avait pris du temps à emballer. Ils avaient tous les deux légèrement sursautés avant de se regarder fixement dans le blanc des yeux, la blonde n'avait pas su dire quoi que ce soit ce qui avait amusé le brun qui lui avait souhaité une merveilleuse nuit avant d'aller lui-même se coucher dans son lit en forme de voiture de course qu'il avait déjà à l'époque. Il n'avait absolument rien dit, il avait gardé le secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui et, chaque année, il jouait le jeu pour sa petite sœur qui croyait dure comme fer à l'existence du père noël. Il ne croyait plus à la magie de noël, à la fée des dents – ou à la petite sourie –, à Sandy le marchand de sable ni même à Pitch le croquemitaine mais si par malheur quelqu'un osait sous-entendre que le lapin de pâque n'était qu'une légende, qu'il n'existait pas, Henry se ne gênerait pas pour le traiter de menteur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant sa petite fille soupirer.

« Tu crois que le père noël va bouder parce que mon cœur est un peu bizarre ? » Fit Alice en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est parfait ton cœur petite sauterelle ! » Assura Henry en relevant le visage.

« Klaus te pardonnera, on lui laissera plus de cookie à côté du sapin. » Répondit Emma en souriant doucement.

La petite blonde retrouva son sourire et se remit à décorer sa lettre pendant que son frère la regardait faire avec tendresse. La photographe sourit doucement et se reconcentra sur son propre travail, elle rajouta quelques couches de peinture ici et là sur la toile, estompa l'ombre, éclaira un peu plus le ciel et ajouta sa petite signature dans le coin, en bas, à droite pour y laisser sa trace. Elle se leva, attrapa la toile à présent terminée et la posa un peu plus loin sur le sol pour la laisser sécher tranquillement. Elle revint s'asseoir sur son tabouret et se servit un autre verre de vin, elle regarda ses enfants qui semblaient bien concentrés et décida finalement de trier toutes les photos qui se trouvaient dans son ordinateur. Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire à présent. Elle attrapa délicatement Swan qui était venu se blottir contre sa cheville, elle le posa sur ses cuisses et lui offrit de douce caresse. Alice vint finalement lui apporter sa lettre qu'elle avait soigneusement pliée en souriant doucement, elle prit le chaton dans ses bras et grimpa sur les jambes de sa mère. Emma l'entoura de son bras pour la garder près d'elle et continua ce qu'elle faisait avec l'aide de sa fille, celle-ci s'amusait à lui dire si oui ou non ses photos méritaient d'apparaitre dans la surprise qu'ils planifiaient pour Mary-Margaret. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Henry déposa à son tour sa lettre à côté de celle de sa sœur.

« On va jouer à la poupée dans ma chambre ? » Demanda la petite blonde en souriant.

« Seulement si je peux emmener mes voitures. » Fit le petit garçon en avançant vers la porte.

Evidemment, Alice sauta de ses cuisses et fit les yeux doux à sa mère pour avoir l'autorisation d'emmener Swan dans sa chambre, avec eux. Ils quittèrent l'atelier et Emma enregistra rapidement les différentes modifications qu'elle avait apportée à son document avant d'attraper les deux lettres. Elle vérifia rapidement qu'ils étaient bien dans la chambre et non dans le couloir avant de commencer à lire celle qu'avait écrit Alice.

_«_ _Cher Papa Noël, _

_Je m'appelle Alice Swan et j'ai six ans ! J'habite à StoryBrooke avec ma maman et mon grand frère. (Henry c'est le meilleur grand frère de l'univers tout entier !) Tu trouveras facilement ma maison, elle est très grande et avec plein de lumière pour que tes rennes n'aient pas d'accident dans le ciel tout noir durant la nuit._

_Cette année j'ai été vraiment très sage ! Enfin, presque tout le temps parce que des fois je n'ai pas été très gentille. Par exemple, l'autre jour, Henry a arraché la tête à ma poupée préférée et il a rigolé de sa bêtise ! Je n'étais pas contente du tout parce que moi je fais très attention avec ses jouets. Il m'a mise en colère et je lui ai tiré les cheveux vraiment très forts. Je m'en suis voulu tout de suite ! Il a pleuré (parce que je lui ai fait très mal) alors je lui ai fait un bisou magique sur la tête et je lui ai fait un énorme câlin pour me faire pardonner. Ensuite, on a caché ma poupée préférée dans la poubelle puisqu'elle était cassée et j'ai dit à maman que je l'avais juste perdu pour ne pas qu'elle engueule Henry. C'est notre secret à moi et à mon frère et maintenant c'est notre secret à tous les trois ! _

_Tu sais qu'on a un bébé chat à la maison maintenant ? Il s'appelle Swan, comme moi, comme Henry, comme maman ! Il est tout petit et tout roux avec un œil vert. Oui, notre bébé chat n'a qu'un seul œil parce que des personnes ont été très méchante avec lui ! J'ai été très triste lorsque Neal nous a dit que personne ne voulait de lui parce qu'il est un peu différent des autres chats. Moi aussi je suis différente et pourtant ma maman m'aime autant qu'Henry ! Alors j'ai demandé à maman si on pouvait le ramener à la maison et elle a dit oui ! Maintenant, il fait partie de la famille ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir lui présenter mes copains. On va l'aimer tous l'aimer très fort, c'est promis ! _

_Tous les ans, tu déposes beaucoup de cadeaux sous le sapin et c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part mais cette année, je ne veux rien ! Pas de jouets, pas de poupée, pas de livre, pas de nouveau crayon de couleur. Rien. _

_Je ne veux aucun cadeau mais est-ce que je peux quand même te demander quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu peux rendre ma maman heureuse ? Parce que ma maman elle n'est pas beaucoup heureuse et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la faire sourire un peu plus chaque jour. _

_Tu sais, l'autre jour Henry il a fait une très grosse bêtise. Il a rendu maman vraiment très triste et moi aussi. Il est parti de la classe de tata Mary sans le dire à personne et il a disparu durant toute la journée ! David est venu à la maison pour nous tenir compagnie et pour ne pas nous laisser seule toutes les deux. Maman a beaucoup pleuré et moi j'ai eu très peur, j'ai cru qu'Henry était parti parce qu'il ne nous aimait plus. Il est revenu très tard avec une grande madame, Regina. Maman l'a envoyé se coucher sans même le gronder et il est venu dormir avec moi, dans ma chambre et moi je l'ai grondé ! Je lui ai dit qu'il était toc toc dans sa tête, ce n'est pas très gentil je sais mais il m'a fait très peur ! _

_D'ailleurs maman est un peu bizarre depuis que Regina est en ville. Elle sourit beaucoup plus mais elle semble aussi beaucoup plus triste. Regina est la deuxième maman d'Henry, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai qu'une seule maman moi mais j'ai la meilleure des mamans ! Peut-être que Regina est la solution pour soigner le petit cœur de maman ? En plus, elle est gentille et trop jolie !_

_Sinon, il y a aussi Will. Will c'est le fleuriste, il vend des sapins au marché de noël. Tu sais, il travaille avec tonton Philippe, le papa de Gabriel. Peut-être qu'avec ta magie, tu pourrais aider maman à aimer Will parce qu'il est gentil, il regarde maman avec des pleins étoiles dans les yeux, il a une tête rigolote et comme ça elle sera heureuse et nous on aura un papa. Henry pourra jouer au ballon avec Will aussi ! Parce que moi je n'aime pas trop jouer au ballon, une fois je suis tombée pendant la récréation à cause d'un ballon et je me suis fait très mal, j'ai même dû aller à l'hôpital parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de sang mais finalement ce n'était rien de très grave. Un pansement avec des petits cœur, un bisou magique et des câlins de ma maman et je n'avais plus mal ! Will pourrait peut-être rendre ma maman heureuse, tu ne crois pas père noël ?_

_Tu es formidable père noël, merci pour tout ce que tu vas faire pour maman. Je te souhaite un joyeux noël à toi, à la mère noël, à tous tes petits lutins et aussi à tes courageux rennes._

_Tu trouverais plein de cookie sous le sapin avec un grand verre de lait !_

_Je t'aime fort père noël._

_Alice Swan_. _»_

Emma avait énormément de mal à croire que cette lettre venait de sa petite fille de six ans. Quel enfant ne commanderait rien pour noël ? Elle était touchée par les mots de sa fille mais son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait de ne pas savoir parfaitement cacher sa peine, elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas être la maman heureuse qu'Henry et Alice méritaient.

_« Cher Père noël._

_Maman, je sais très bien que tu vas lire cette lettre dès que j'aurai fini de l'écrire, comme tu le fais tous les ans ! J'utilise cette lettre pour te dire merci. Merci de m'aimer et de prendre soin de moi depuis dix ans. Merci d'avoir été là pour mes premiers pas et mes premiers mots. Merci d'avoir suivi mon évolution de près. Merci d'être la maman poule que tu es. Merci d'être resté près de moi. Merci de ne pas être partie en même temps que Regina. Merci d'avoir essayé de sourire. Merci d'avoir tenté de remonter la pente pour ne pas me rendre triste. Merci d'avoir tenu le coup. Merci de m'avoir offert une merveilleuse petite sœur même si elle vole trop souvent mes soldats en plombs. Merci d'avoir fait de ton mieux pour nous deux. Merci d'être toujours là. Merci pour nos petits déjeuné, nos repas, nos chocolats chauds, nos smoothies, nos gâteaux, nos salades de fruit. Merci pour tous ses petits plats que tu prends le temps de nous faire avec beaucoup d'amour. Merci pour le temps que tu nous accordes tous les jours. Merci de jouer avec nous. Merci pour Swan. Merci d'être la maman extraordinaire que tu es. Merci pour tout. Merci beaucoup._

_Merci d'être ma maman._

_Je t'aime très fort. »_

Les larmes – qu'elle avait réussi à retenir pendant la lecture de la lettre d'Alice – se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Henry, qui était revenu voir si tout allait bien et qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, s'approcha et s'assit sur l'un des tabourets qui trainait autour de la table. Emma le prit dans ses bras, lui embrassa tendrement le front et le remercia pour cette douce lettre. Le petit brun sourit, fier de lui, et resta blotti contre sa mère en attendant que les perles d'eau salés cesse de couler.


	8. Chapitre 7

Peu après leur déjeuné, Emma et ses enfants éparpillèrent des coussins au sol et s'y installèrent confortablement avec une importante pile d'album photo qui avaient bien pris la poussière dans le grenier. Collés les uns aux autres, Swan tranquillement allongé sur les cuisses d'Alice, ils regardaient, admiraient chaque page de photo. Henry et sa sœur étaient, comme à chaque fois, éblouie des photos que faisait leur mère, ils savaient pertinemment que celle-ci avait un véritable don pour tout ce qui était lié de près ou de loin à l'art mais le savoir et le constater était deux choses bien différentes. Emma, qui n'arrêtait plus de sourire, commentait absolument chaque photo pour restituer le contexte à ses enfants et parfois, elle ajoutait une anecdote qui lui revenait en mémoire. Que ce soit Henry, Alice, Mary, Ingrid, Marco, Belle, Ruby, Neal, Mulan, Killian, Ariel, August, Graham ou Lilith, ils avaient tous un voir même plusieurs albums photos qu'Emma prenait plaisir à remplir de toutes les nouvelles photos qu'elle avait. David aussi avait un album rien que pour lui alors qu'il était en quelque sorte le petit nouveau du groupe. Sans s'en rendre compte, les minutes défilèrent aussi rapidement que les photos. Alice allait poser une énième question lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Ils se regardèrent, froncèrent des sourcils et se levèrent finalement en soupirant. Ils n'attendaient la visite de personne alors qui venait les déranger alors qu'ils passaient une super après-midi en famille ? Emma, suivit de près par ses deux enfants, ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de chercher à savoir l'identité de la personne. Devant elle se tenait Regina qui souriait avec une timidité déconcertante ce qui fit accélérer un peu plus son cœur.

« Bonjour ? » Souffla-t-elle finalement.

« Je… j'ai vu qu'on pouvait faire du patinage sur le petit lac et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être y aller cette après-midi. » Fit la brune en se balançant nerveusement sur ses pieds.

« C'est gentil mais… »

« Allez maman ! Dit oui ! On regardera le reste des photos tout à l'heure et puis, on va bien s'amuser tous les quatre ! » Coupa Henry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Avec Henry on en a déjà fait avec l'école, c'est le moment parfait pour qu'on t'apprenne ! » Ajouta Alice.

« Je vois que la démocratie a voté. » Soupira Emma. « Entre, il fait froid dehors. » Reprit-elle en voyant sa fille trembloter légèrement.

Regina sourit doucement et entra dans le manoir, elle prit son fils dans ses bras, déposa un délicat baiser sur la joue de la petite blonde et caressa lentement la tête de Swan qui les avait évidemment suivis jusqu'à l'entrée. Emma ferma la porte et l'entraina dans le salon, elle lui demanda d'attendre sagement pendant qu'ils s'habillaient puis elle monta les escaliers avec ses enfants. Henry entra directement dans sa chambre pendant qu'Emma parti choisir des habits bien chaud mais pas trop encombrant pour sa fille. Elle laissa Alice s'habiller comme une grande et se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre. La blonde se laissa littéralement échouer sur son lit en marmonnant, la tête enfouit dans son oreiller. Son cœur n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps si Regina s'amusait à planifier des journées tous ensemble et encore moins si les idées qu'elle proposait plaisaient à ses enfants. Ignorer les battements de son cœur en pensant à son âme sœur lui demandait déjà un effort surhumain. Comment allait-elle faire pour les ignorer si celle-ci était constamment à ses côtés ? Elle n'allait jamais y arriver et, tôt ou tard, ses sentiments finiront par exploser et elle en souffrirait, encore. Mais maintenant elle n'était plus seule, à l'époque Henry était petit mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas le protéger, apaiser sa peine en lui inventant des raisons plus stupides les unes que les autres qui ne tenaient même pas debout mais qu'un enfant de quatre ans pouvait parfaitement croire. Même Alice commençait à l'apprécier. Inévitablement, ses deux enfants allaient souffrir et elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour les protéger. Les interdire de passer du temps avec Regina ? Henry avait quitté la ville et traversé des centaines de kilomètres pour la retrouver, ce n'était certainement pas une vulgaire interdiction qui allait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle soupira en se redressant, à la fin de l'histoire, quoi qu'elle fasse, quelqu'un allait forcément souffrir.

« Maman ? T'es bientôt prête ? » Lança soudainement son fils de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Oui ! J'arrive ! » Répondit-elle en se levant de son lit.

Combien de temps était-elle restée allongée dans son lit ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de question. Elle envoya valser son pyjama, enfila les premiers sous-vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main, un jean gris, un pull noir à col roulé et une paire de chaussure plate. Elle dompta rapidement ses cheveux qu'elle laissa détachée. Elle attrapa son écharpe à carreaux rouge et noir et s'arrêta net devant la porte de sa chambre, elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa salle de bain. Elle attrapa la petite bague qui reposait fièrement sur le coin de l'évier, elle la prit dans sa main et l'observa quelque seconde en se demandant si la mettre à son doigt, comme elle le faisait d'habitude, était vraiment une bonne idée. N'allait-elle pas envoyer de mauvais signe à Regina ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait passer une seule journée sans cet anneau alors, elle attrapa la chaine que ses parents lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire avec un petit pendentif en forme de cygne, elle y ajouta sa bague et l'attacha autour de son cou avant de le glisser dans son pull. Ainsi, son bijou serait avec elle sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Cette fois-ci, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers avant de s'arrêter net en voyant ses deux enfants, coiffés et habillés, qui attendaient sagement dans l'entrée.

« Tu prenais du temps alors je me suis permise d'attacher les cheveux à Alice. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère. » Fit doucement Regina.

« Non, non, c'est parfait, merci. » Souffla-t-elle en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou.

« T'as vu maman ? Je suis toute belle avec mes deux nattes ! » Sourit la petite fille.

« Magnifique ma chérie. Tu es toujours magnifique. » Assura Emma en lui souriant tendrement.

Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir rouge qu'elle enfila et son bonnet gris et ils sortirent de la maison. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Regina qui prit le volant de sa merveilleuse Mercedes pour conduire la petite famille jusqu'au lac. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un petit stand, un peu plus grand que ceux présent au marché de noël même si tout à fait similaire, et ils louèrent une paire de patin pour chacun, ils prirent aussi des gants et laissèrent leur manteau. Emma grimaça légèrement à cette idée, elle n'avait aucune envie que ses enfants soient malades, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le lac et constata que tout le monde avait retiré leur veste et que personne n'avait l'air d'avoir réellement froid. Certains, dont Leroy et ses frère évidement, n'étaient couvert que d'un simple t-shirt. Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers un petit banc pour enfiler leur patin et retrouvèrent Aurore et Philippe, accompagné de leur fils Gabriel, qui retiraient leur patin sur ledit banc. Rapidement, les deux enfants lâchèrent leur paire de patin au sol et coururent pour rejoindre la petite famille, Alice se jeta évidement dans les bras de Philippe qui la souleva du sol avant de la faire tourner dans les airs pendant que le petit brun prenait sagement Aurore dans ses bras.

« Gab' ! » Sourit Henry en lui tapant dans la main.

« Vous vous souvenez sans doute de Regina. » Fit doucement Emma dans l'espoir de désamorcer les deux bombes humaines que représentaient ses deux amis.

« Évidemment, comme l'oublier surtout que tout le monde ne parle que d'elle à StoryBrooke depuis quelques temps. » Grommela Philippe en resserrant son bras autour d'Alice.

« Quand comptes-tu disparaitre à nouveaux ? Repartir là où tu as fui pendant six longues années pour laisser Emma et ses enfants en paix ? Loin de toi et de ton influence toxique. » Demanda Aurore en passant un bras protecteur autour de son fils et d'Henry tout en la jaugeant de haut en bas.

« Et toi, quand arrêteras-tu avec ta satané attitude de princesse, paysanne ? » Répondit Regina sur le même ton.

Emma soupira discrètement en levant les yeux vers ciel. Evidement que la rancœur présente entre la brune aux reflets roux et la brune aux cheveux de jais n'avait pas disparu avec le temps, avec les années d'absence. Au contraire, la blonde avait même l'impression qu'elle avait évoluée. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qui s'était passée entre les deux brunes et n'avait jamais vraiment cherchée à comprendre. Elle avait été placée chez Ingrid et Marco alors qu'elle avait treize ans et, dès son premier jour de classe, elle avait très vite compris qu'il y avait quelques différents entre les deux brunes. Au début, elle ne s'en était pas mêlée, elle pensait que cela finirait par passer avec le temps et surtout elle ne pensait pas rester très longtemps dans cette ville, dans cette nouvelle famille d'accueil, alors elle avait préférée ne rien dire et laisser faire. Les jours avaient passées, elle avait parlé avec Aurore comme avec Regina et tous les autres élèves de la classe. Elle qui voulait passer les quelques jours de pause qu'elle avait dans cette ville seule dans son coin, s'était très vite retrouvée entourée d'une vraie et grande bande d'amis. Les jours et mois avaient passés, les disputes entre les deux adolescentes avaient continué mais une fois encore, elle ne s'en était pas mêlée. Elle pensait ne pas être assez proche de l'une comme de l'autre pour avoir le droit de dire quoi que ce soit et comme le lui avait appris plusieurs de ses familles d'accueils : quand on ne sait pas, on se tait. Une année avait passé, elle avait été très étonnée d'être restée aussi longtemps dans une même ville et, un soir, Marco et Ingrid lui avait tendu les papiers d'adoption et elle avait été trop occupée à comprendre ce que le couple lui trouvait, à elle, pour se mêler des problèmes des autres. Les deux brunes avaient toujours fait partie du même groupe d'amis, elles se jetaient très souvent des piques et remarques blessantes à la figure ce qui avait le don d'amuser mais aussi d'agacer leurs amis. Elles étaient comme ça, elles ne pouvaient pas passer plus de deux minutes dans la même pièce, encore moins l'une à côté de l'autre, sans se prendre la tête et se lancer des horreurs qu'absolument personne n'avait envie d'entendre. Emma se rappelait pourtant que leurs joutes verbales, qui était plutôt violente, s'étaient calmé aux alentours de leurs quinze ans. D'un côté Philippe avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Aurore et Regina avait enfin proposé un rendez-vous à la blonde, se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre les avait énormément calmés au point que, parfois, elles étaient même capables d'avoir une conversation avec calme et respect ! Mais, chassez le naturel et il revint au galop non ?

« Tu ferais mieux de disparaitre avant que la paysanne ne te montre tout ce que tu as détruit. » Marmonna Aurore en la fusillant du regard.

« Pas devant les enfants. » Coupa fermement Emma.

Alice qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Philippe se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même et s'accrocha autant qu'elle put au cou de l'homme qui lui caressait doucement le dos de haut en bas. Henry posa doucement sa main sur le bras d'Aurore – qui lui entourait toujours les épaules – et lui offrit un doux sourire comme pour lui assurer que tout allait bien se passer. Les deux brunes ne se lâchèrent cependant pas des yeux, elles continuèrent de se lancer des regards aussi froids que mauvais, la blonde dû donner un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Regina pour la forcer à baisser les yeux. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de faire preuve de fierté mal placée. Philippe soupira doucement, déposa un doux baiser sur le front d'Alice avant de la poser au sol.

« On allait y aller de toute façon, les parents d'Aurore vont finir par nous attendre. » Sourit-il en voyant la petite blonde enlacer les hanches de sa mère.

Aurore soupira doucement avant de lâcher Henry et son fils, Gabriel haussa des épaules en souriant presque tristement et remit son manteau avant de taper à nouveau dans la main de son ami. Il prit Alice dans ses bras, déposa un doux baiser sur la joue d'Emma qui le lui rendit en lui laissant une légère trace de rouge à lèvre sur la joue ce qui les fit rire. Philippe lui offrit une douce étreinte sans ne rien dire, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de sa femme qui attrapa délicatement le bras de la blonde pour la tirer légèrement en arrière.

« Fais attention à toi s'il te plait. Tu mérites bien mieux qu'elle. » Chuchota la brune avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

Elle regarda ses amis s'en aller et revint vers ses enfants qui étaient resté près de Regina. Elle leur sourit doucement, ébouriffa les cheveux d'Henry et souleva Alice du sol avant de s'installer sur le petit banc pour se préparer. Elle vérifia attentivement les attaches des patins de ses enfants avant de les laisser partir sur le lac gelé. Elle enfila ses patins mais resta sur le banc alors que Regina se trouvait, elle aussi, sur la glace.

« Viens ! » Lança la brune.

« J'arrive. » Assura Emma en admirant ses enfants.

« Tu as déjà fait du patin à glace, hein ? » Demanda Regina en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Non ! Et Maman a peur ! » Cria Henry en approchant.

« Je te déteste. » Grommela la blonde en regardant son fils qui riait avec sa sœur.

« Allez vient, on va t'apprendre ! » Sourit Alice en lui tendant la main.

« Allez jouer tous les deux, je vais apprendre à votre maman. » Assura la brune en se remettant debout.

« Quoi ? Non mais ça ira hein. » Soupira Emma.

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Regina se saisit de son bras et elle se retrouva séparé de son nouvel ami, le banc. Instinctivement, elle s'agrippa aux deux épaules de la brune pour ne pas s'affaler lourdement sur le sol et, en relevant le visage, elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient très proche l'une de l'autre, trop proche l'une de l'autre, vraiment beaucoup trop proche. Elle voulut se reculer de ce corps chaud mais son patin glissa sur la glace et elle manqua de trébucher mais Regina la retint à la dernière minute en glissant son bras autour de ses hanches pour la garder fermement contre son corps.

« Fais attention, ça glisse. » Taquina-t-elle en souriant.

« Très drôle, lâche-moi maintenant. » Soupira la blonde.

« Non. Tu vas venir patiner avec moi. Tu verras c'est très facile, je vais t'apprendre. Toi qui excelles dans tout ce que tu entreprends, tu vas forcément y arriver très facilement. » Décréta Regina sans perdre son sourire.

Emma soupira et tenta de se détacher à nouveau de la jeune femme mais celle-ci resserra un peu plus son bras autour de ses hanches et l'attira sur la glace. Elle tenta de la suivre au mieux malgré ses jambes qui ne cessaient de trembler.

« Bien, stabilise-toi sur tes jambes, prend ton équilibre et arrête de trembler, je ne vais pas te lâcher, jamais. » Souffla doucement la brune. « Maintenant, place le talon de ton pied droit contre le centre de ton pied gauche de manière à former un angle de quarante-cinq degrés. C'est exactement ça. Détends-toi, penche-toi légèrement vers l'avant et pli les deux genoux. Parfait, pousse doucement avec ton pied droit et laisse-toi lentement glisser sur ton pied gauche puis replace ton pied droit sur la glace et voilà ! Tu glisses sur tes deux pieds comme une pro ! » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Je ne suis pas une enfant de deux ans qui fait ses premiers pas. » Soupira la blonde en se tenant fermement au bras de la brune.

« Répète se même mouvement, encore et encore, sans te presser et voilà, Madame Swan-Mills vous savez à présent patiner comme une vraie pro. » Sourit tout de même Regina.

« Swan. Seulement Swan. » Marmonna Emma en grinçant légèrement des dents.

« Je n'ai signé strictement aucun papier stipulant que tu n'étais plus ma femme. Donc, tu es et restera Madame Swan-Mills. » Argua Regina en souriant même un peu plus.

« Tu as disparu, c'est littéralement un abandon de poste. » Grimaça la photographe.

Cette fois-ci, la brune n'eut rien à répondre, après tout sa femme avait parfaitement raison. Elle avait disparue de leur vie. Elle avait abandonné son poste. Six ans sans donnée de nouvelle à personne pour des raisons plus stupides les unes que les autres mais cela ne la regardait qu'elle. Elle était simplement partie en prenant ses affaires, en laissant le moins possible derrière elle. Elle était partie sans se retourner une seule fois. Regina savait bien qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune excuse pour ce qu'elle avait fait, pour avoir fui aussi lâchement alors qu'elle avait une femme parfaite, un petit garçon formidable, des amis et une famille qui l'aimaient et qu'elle aimait en retour de tout son cœur. Un silence plutôt pesant venait de s'installer entre les deux femmes, Emma continuait d'avancer en faisant de petit mouvement et Regina continuer de reculer à la même vitesse en lui tenant les deux mains – ainsi elle pourrait la retenir en cas de chute. Elle fit délicatement glisser son pouce sur les doigts de la blonde avant de s'arrêter sur son annulaire gauche, elle sentit un pincement désagréable au creux de son cœur en constatant qu'aucune bague ne s'y trouvait. Aucune bague n'embellissait cette douce main. La bague qu'elle avait mis des heures à choisir pour lui demander sa main, treize ans plus tôt, ne s'y trouvait pas. La bague qu'elles avaient faite faire pour leur mariage ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Absolument rien ne se trouvait à se doigt.

« Quand je suis allée à la patinoire pour la première fois, s'était à New-York et je ne me débrouillais beaucoup moins bien que toi. » Lança stupidement Regina en voulant mettre un terme à ce silence oppressant.

« New York. » Répéta tout doucement Emma en grimaçant légèrement. « Tu n'es jamais allée à New-York, tes parents habitaient à Milan, dans le New Hampshire. Tu n'es jamais allée à New York avant la naissance d'Henry, si bien que tu voulais l'y emmener mais tes dossiers d'avocate te prenaient beaucoup trop de temps. » Reprit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les pupilles chocolat en face d'elle.

« Ecoute… je… on… » Fit la brune en comprenant qu'elle avait fait une belle boulette en parlant trop rapidement.

« Les chéris ! On y va ! » S'exclama la blonde de manière plutôt forte pour être entendu par ses enfants.

« Emma… » Soupira Regina en baissant le regard.

« C'était sympa mais maintenant je veux rentrer. Dépose-nous devant chez moi. Maintenant. » Imposa-t-elle sèchement.

La brune, perturbée par ce changement brusque d'humeur la suivit jusqu'au bord du lac sans un mot. N'étaient-elles pas en train de passer un plutôt bon moment toutes les deux ? Alors oui, elle avait sans doute merdé en parlant de sa nouvelle vie comme si de rien n'était mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour y mettre fin de manière aussi rapide, brutale ? Henry et Alice n'étaient pas vraiment ravis de devoir partir aussi tôt, ils voulaient profiter encore et patiner sans se stopper mais en voyant la mine déconfite de leur mère, ils se turent et se contentèrent de la suivre en silence. Le brun aida rapidement sa petite sœur à faire ses lacets et lança un rapide regard à Regina. Un regard qu'elle ne parvint pas à comprendre. Était-ce de la colère ? Était-ce du mépris ? Était-ce de la rancœur ? Sans doute un parfait mélange de tout. Ce gamin était bien trop intelligence pour ne pas comprendre, en un seul regard, qu'elle avait fait ou dis quelque chose de travers. Emma enroula délicatement l'écharpe autour du coup de son fils et déposa le bonnet sur le front de sa fille avant de doucement prendre leur main et avancer vers la sortie sans ne rien dire. Regina soupira et la suivit de près, dans un geste qu'elle voulait galant, elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture aux enfants puis à Emma mais celle-ci ne lui accorda pas même un regard, elle s'assit simplement à sa place, s'attacha et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. La brune fit rapidement le tour de la voiture, le silence était tellement pesant qu'elle brancha la radio pendant le trajet. A peine stationné derrière la voiture d'Emma garée dans l'allée, la blonde sortit sans un bruit et prit sa fille dans ses bras avant de rejoindre sa maison.

« On passait un bon moment, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais tu dois réparer ça. Commence déjà par lui demander pardon et rattrape tes bêtises. » Ordonna presque Henry.

Il sortit à son tour de la voiture et grimpa rapidement les quelques marches du perron, il ne se retourna pas pour faire un signe de main à sa mère comme tous les enfants le ferait, il entra simplement à l'intérieur et claqua fortement la porte derrière lui avant de retrouver sa mère et sa sœur dans le salon, elles l'attendaient pour lancer un film de noël pour enfant. Son préféré. Il se jeta presque sur le canapé en souriant, s'affala sur les jambes de sa sœur et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de sa mère avant de lancer la lecture de L'étrange Noël de Mr Jack.


	9. Chapitre 8

Henry et Alice déjeunaient tranquillement autour de l'ilot centrale de la cuisine pendant qu'Emma s'activait dans tous les sens dans la maison pour rassembler ses diverses affaires qu'elle avait éparpillée durant les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé chez elle. Elle monta dans sa chambre récupérer son appareil photo, dans son bureau prendre son ordinateur, dans la salle à manger chercher son calpin ainsi que ses divers crayons de papiers, dans sa chambre noire au sous-sol pour trier quelque dossier de photo qu'elle y avait laissé. Elle courut tout simplement à travers toute la maison sous le regard amusé de ses deux enfants qui sirotaient tranquillement leur boisson chaude. Henry ricana doucement en la regardant faire, à chaque vacance le schéma se répétait, sa mère se laissait aller, profitait, laissait trainer ses affaires ici et là puis ensuite elle courrait partout à la dernière minute. Elle avait beau être la meilleure et la plus courageuse de toutes les mères de StoryBrooke, elle était aussi celle avec la moins bonne organisation. Elle était ce genre de personne à passer le plus clair de son temps à ranger sans cesse les affaires de ses deux enfants tout en éparpillant ses propres affaires dans les différentes pièces de la maison. Son comportement faisait à chaque fois doucement rire Henry qui connaissait sa mère par cœur. Il termina son chocolat chaud, sauta de son tabouret et déposa sa tasse sale dans le lave-vaisselle après l'avoir rapidement passé sous le robinet. Il regarda sa mère traverser la cuisine et décida de lui donner un coup de main en débarrassant la table du petit déjeuné pendant que sa petite sœur terminait de manger. Il passa rapidement la vaisselle sous l'eau et remplit le lave-vaisselle en se disant que cela ferait toujours une chose en moins que sa mère devrait faire. Il aida ensuite sa petite sœur descendre de son tabouret et, en lui tenant doucement la main, il l'attira dans les escaliers pour qu'ils aillent s'habiller.

« Maman ! Tes lunettes sont sur ta tête. » Lança rapidement le brun de l'étage.

« Merci beaucoup chéri ! » Soupira Emma en se frottant doucement le front.

Il sourit doucement et accompagna sa petite sœur dans sa chambre, il la laissa s'habiller comme une grande et rejoignit rapidement sa chambre pour se préparer à son tour. Il savait que sa mère était très tête en l'air mais il ne l'avait jamais vu chercher ses lunettes alors que celle-ci se trouvaient sur sa tête. Henry savait bien que sa mère n'allait pas très bien ses derniers temps, il la connaissait bien pour savoir qu'il devait y avoir un vrai bordel dans sa tête depuis qu'il était parti chercher sa deuxième mère mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, s'il avait pu faire autrement il l'aurait fait mais personne ne pourrait rendre sa mère heureuse. Regina était la seule personne capable de rallumer les étoiles dans les yeux de sa mère et il le savait, tout le monde le savait. Ça allait être dur, ça allait être long, sa mère allait malheureusement verser encore beaucoup de larme mais n'était-ce pas un mal pour un bien si finalement elle retrouve la joie de vivre qu'elle avait perdue bien trop tôt ? Il savait bien qu'il avait causé de la peine à sa mère en partant aussi loin sans ne rien dire mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir aussi loin s'il lui en avait parlé, il savait qu'il avait été la cause de ses larmes mais il l'avait fait pour son bonheur, pour son sourire. Il l'avait fait pour retrouver la mère qu'il avait perdu en perdant sa deuxième mère. Il savait que rien ne serait facile mais il avait foi en l'amour que se portait ses deux mères, il savait que tout n'était pas perdu, que tout n'était pas détruit, qu'il restait une toute petite étincelle qui pouvait très facilement se transformer en feux de forêt. Il était confiant, vraiment, Regina avait certes énormément de chose à se faire pardonner mais elle pouvait le faire, il en était persuadé. Elle avait déjà réussi à percer les barrières du cœur d'Emma une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Il prépara rapidement son sac à dos avec de quoi s'occuper durant sa journée et partit rejoindre sa petite sœur dans sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête. Il l'aida rapidement à finir son sac et ils allèrent se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain en souriant. Avec concentration mais beaucoup de difficulté, il peigna les magnifiques boucles blondes d'Alice et tenta même une folie en les lui attachant dans une queue de cheval à peu près correcte, il grimaça légèrement en voyant le résultat et se dit qu'il devrait, tout compte fait, peut-être laissé cette tâche à sa mère. Ils descendirent finalement et retrouvèrent Emma, dans le hall d'entrée, assise au sol, en train de jouer avec Swan. Alice sourit de toutes ses dents, lâcha son sac au sol et se jeta presque sur sa mère pour caresser la tête du petit chat.

« J'ai essayé de lui faire une queue de cheval… » Souffla Henry en voyant la tête de sa mère.

« Merci beaucoup chéri. » Sourit-elle en s'occupant des cheveux de sa fille.

« On y va maman ? » Lança Alice en souriant.

« Allez, on y va ! C'est parti ! » Répondit Emma en se levant du sol.

« On peut emmener Swan ? On ne l'a pas encore présenté à papi et mamie ! » Demanda la petite blonde.

« On prendra soin de lui, c'est promis. » Assura le brun.

Emma soupira doucement et finit par céder, comme à chaque fois. Alice sauta sur place en tenant tendrement le petit chat dans ses bras et se précipita dans le salon pour choisir les jouets qu'elle allait emmener chez ses grands-parents. Henry sourit doucement à sa mère et enfila sa veste ainsi que son écharpe avant de sortir rejoindre la voiture dans l'allée. Alice arriva à son tour, bras chargé de jouet ce qui fit doucement soupirer Emma qui lui fit mettre sa veste et son bonnet avant de la laisser sortir à son tour. La blonde vérifia que toutes les fenêtres étaient bien fermées et rejoignit ses enfants dans la voiture pour prendre la route jusqu'à la maison de ses parents. Elle eut à peine le temps de se garer dans l'allée que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur sa mère, Alice et Henry sortirent de la voiture avec Swan après avoir posé un rapide baiser sur la joue de leur mère.

« Allez vite vous mettre à l'intérieur avant d'attraper froids. » Souffla doucement Ingrid.

« Oui mamie. » Répondit le petit brun en tirant sa petite sœur à l'intérieur.

« Comment vas-tu chérie ? » Demanda la vielle dame en regardant sa fille.

« Ça va maman, vraiment, mais là, je dois y aller, Lilith va me tuer si je suis en retard. » Plaisanta Emma.

« File vilaine fille ! On s'occupe des enfants. » Rigola Marco en sortant de la porte d'entrée.

Emma offrit un magnifique sourire à son père en rigolant avant de partir. A chaque fois qu'elle devait laisser Henry et Alice pour la journée alors qu'ils n'avaient pas école, elle ressentait un léger pincement au cœur mais elle savait qu'ils étaient en sécurité avec Ingrid et Marco alors elle repartait travailler plus ou moins sereinement. Elle ne doutait pas du comportement de sa famille ou même de ses amis, loin de là, elle savait très bien que ses parents s'occuperaient parfaitement bien de ses enfants, comme Mary-Margaret – sa sœur, comme August, comme Belle, comme Mulan, comme Philippe, comme absolument tous ses amis, seulement elle avait horreur de devoir aller travailler alors qu'elle pouvait passer une journée avec ses enfants. En voyant qu'elle était en retard, elle s'arrêta rapidement au Granny's puisqu'elle n'était plus à deux minutes près. Elle commanda à Ruby un chocolat bien chaud ainsi qu'un thé noir et trois muffins à la banane. Rapidement, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le petit restaurant pendant que son amie préparait sa commande et se surprit à soupirer doucement de déceptions. Pourquoi avait-elle une telle réaction en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que les habitués ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Souhaitait-elle, inconsciemment, y trouver quelqu'un en particulier ? Elle ne voulait même pas le savoir. Emma secoua doucement de la tête, sourit à Ruby, la paya et prit sa commande avant de partir. Elle remonta dans sa voiture et conduisit rapidement vers son studio, en route, elle croisa sa sœur et David et ne put se retenir de sourire en les voyant aussi amoureux l'un que l'autre. Elle arriva finalement, se gara et entra dans son studio.

« Swan ! Tu es en retard ! » L'accueillit Lilith en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Du thé et deux muffins à la banane t'attendent dans ce petit sac qui vient du Granny's. » Sourit la blonde en lui montrant ledit sac.

« Tu es toute pardonnée alors ! Viens ! Je dois te raconter ma vie. » Fit la brune en entrant dans la salle de pause.

Emma ricana doucement, elle connaissait sa meilleure amie par cœur, il suffisait de lui offrir un muffin à la banane et elle lui pardonnait absolument tous ses retards. Malheureusement cette technique ne fonctionnait que pour les retards ! Elle attrapa le téléphone de l'accueil et suivit son amie dans la petite salle, elle lui donna son thé, attrapa une assiette sur laquelle elle déposa les trois petites viennoiseries et s'assit confortablement sur sa chaise en attendant le récit de son amie.

« Ah c'est chaud ! » Fit-elle fortement en reposant son gobelet. « Bon, j'ai vu ma mère hier, avant-hier oh et avant, avant-hier aussi. » Souffla-t-elle plus doucement.

« Alors ? Trois jours de suite, c'est bien non ? » Questionna la blonde.

« Oui… je pense… » Soupira la brune en croquant dans son muffin.

« Alors pourquoi tu as cette petite mine Vermine ? Raconte-moi tout ! Parle-moi un peu d'elle. » Sourit Emma impatiente d'en savoir plus, elle était vraiment ravie pour son ami.

« Ok. Ok. Alors, que dire ? Elle est grande, blonde, ses yeux sont bleus et tirent sur le vert, elle est classe. Mais genre vraiment très classe. A chaque fois que je l'ai vu elle portait soit un pantalon ou une jupe de tailleur, une chemise foncée et une cravate. Oh et, je crois qu'elle est accro à son chapeau gris, c'est un peu un chapeau feutre tu vois ? Tout le temps elle le porte. C'est fou non ! Ah oui ! Elle n'a pas dit un seul gros mot. Pas un seul. Rien. Alors je ne sais pas si c'était pour faire bonne figure ou quoi mais elle n'en a vraiment pas dit un seul alors que moi, c'est limite si je n'en dis pas une dizaine par minute. Enfin bref ! Elle est super intelligente, je te jure, elle est procureur. Ce n'est pas un truc de dingue ça ? Ce n'est certainement pas nous qui allons être procureur ! Elle a la même passion que moi pour les muffins à la banane, on a dû en manger une bonne centaine à nous deux pendants notre rendez-vous. » Raconte Lilith en souriant.

Emma écouta attentivement son amie qui lui expliquait avec animation les diverses rencontres qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère. Elle savait à quel point ses rendez-vous signifiaient énormément pour son amie qui avait cherché, durant une grande partie de sa vie, ses parents biologiques. Lorsque Marco et Ingrid avaient pris la décision de l'adopter, sa vie en foyer avait pris fin contrairement à Lilith et August qui n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'y rester jusqu'à leur majorité. Le brun et elle-même n'avaient jamais vraiment eu envie de retrouver leurs parents, ils n'avaient jamais entamé de recherche contrairement à la brune qui, depuis son plus jeune âge, souhaitait savoir pourquoi elle avait été abandonnée. Emma savait bien que son amie n'avait pas encore posé la fameuse question à sa mère biologique, il était encore trop tôt pour les deux, mais elle finirait forcément par lui demander des explications et elle avait très peur parce que Lilith allait forcément être blessée par les raisons qu'elle allait avoir. Elle connaissait son amie, elle voyait bien ses yeux pétiller de joie, elle savait bien qu'elle s'était déjà attachée à sa mère biologique et qu'elle allait finir détruite si celle-ci lui disait qu'elle n'avait simplement pas eu envie d'elle, ce qui était malheureusement une hypothèque plausible.

« Et toi alors ? J'ai entendu dire que tu es allée au marché de noël avec la revenante. » Fit soudainement la brune.

« Ça a fait plaisir à Henry. » Souffla simplement Emma en haussant des épaules.

« Et toi ? Comment tu vas ? Et n'essaye même pas de me mentir, je te connais tellement bien que je sais quand tu mens sans avoir de super pouvoir. » Plaisanta Lilith pour détendre, un tant soit peu, l'atmosphère.

« Si seulement tu savais comme c'est dur de l'ignorer, de faire semblant de ne plus l'aimer tout ça pour la faire regretter, pour lui faire croire qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance pour ne pas souffrir plus. » Soupira la blonde en baissant honteusement la tête.

« Blondie… tu ne peux pas te forcer à souffrir sans cesse, tu souffres parce qu'elle est partie, tu souffres parce que tu ne sais pas où elle est, tu souffres d'élever tes deux enfants seules, tu souffres chaque jour, chacune de tes bouffées d'oxygènes te fais souffrir et maintenant tu souffres de sa présence. Quand vas-tu t'autoriser à être heureuse ? Soit, tu la secoues un peu et tu lui montres qu'elle a bien merdé mais que tu es prête à lui pardonner soit tu te ressaisies, tu lui montres qu'elle a bien merdé mais qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune possibilité. Soit, tu t'autorises à être heureuse dans ses bras soit tu t'autorises à être heureuse dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre mais tu dois arrêter de te faire souffrir. Si elle ne voit pas la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir dans sa vie c'est qu'elle est bien trop bête pour que tu l'aimes. » Répondit-elle en attirant son amie dans ses bras.

Emma savait bien qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Donner à nouveau son cœur à une femme qui finirait par repartir tôt ou tard ? Après tout, Regina avait sa vie à New-York maintenant, elle avait peut-être même une nouvelle compagne là-bas. Cette simple éventualité lui broya douloureusement le cœur. Serait-elle assez forte pour oublier son véritable amour ? Pour oublier la seule personne qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé ? Pour passer à autre chose et offrir son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle pouvait aussi rester seule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours non ? Après tout, elle n'avait besoin de personne dans sa vie. Elle avait son fils, sa fille, sa sœur et ses merveilleux amis. Elle pouvait bien rester seule tant qu'elle les avait dans sa vie. Emma et Lilith restèrent enlacée, blottie l'une contre l'autre pendant un long moment, elles avaient toutes les deux besoins de cette douce étreinte. Finalement, le tintement de la porte d'entrée les fit légèrement sursauter, leur petite bulle éclata et elles revinrent soudainement sur terre. La brune et la blonde se regardèrent rapidement en fronçant des sourcils, elles n'avaient pourtant aucun rendez-vous prévu pour la journée donc elles n'attendaient absolument personne. Emma se leva finalement en soupirant doucement et rejoignit l'entrée de son studio.

« Philippe ? Comment ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » Lança-t-elle en souriant.

« Parfaitement bien et toi ? Un bouquet pour toi, j'aurais besoin de ta signature du coup. » Sourit l'homme en lui montrant ledit bouquet.

« Tu sais de qui ça vient ? » Souffla Emma en signant rapidement en bas de la page.

« Aucune idée, c'est Will qui a préparé la commande, vérifie s'il n'y a pas de carte, on ne sait jamais. » Fit le brun avant de ressortir du studio.

La blonde regarda la porte se refermé derrière son ami et reposa son regard sur l'imposant bouquet de rose qui se trouvait sur le meuble de l'entrée. Elle le prit dans ses mains et le porta à son visage pour en humer le doux parfum qui en émanait. Le bouquet était composé de roses de différentes couleurs : des roses, des rouges, des blanches, des jaunes mais aussi des oranges. Pourquoi un tel mélange ? Ce choix de fleur pour se bouquet voulait dire tant de chose sans ne rien dire à la fois. Emma avait toujours aimé les fleurs et avait toujours cherché à comprendre leur symbolique mais là, pour le coup, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre qui pouvait lui envoyer un tel bouquet. Les fleurs rouges signifiaient l'amour passionnel, les blanches la sincérité, les jaunes la chaleur et le soleil ou alors l'infidélité et le pardon sollicité, les oranges l'admiration ou encore le désir charnel, les roses la douceur et la fidélité. Le message qu'envoyait ses différentes fleurs se contredisait totalement. Elle fit tourner le bouquet dans sa main et fit tomber une petite carte qu'elle ramassa au sol et déplia précieusement.

«_ Je n'ai qu'un instant_

_Je t'envoie l'éternité dans une minute,_

_L'infini dans un mot,_

_Tout mon cœur dans un je t'aime. _

_R. _»

Le cœur d'Emma rata plusieurs battements en lisant ce doux poème qui était forcément tout droit sorti d'internet. Qui pouvait bien être ce fameux R ? Au fond d'elle, elle en avait une petite idée, enfin elle avait un petit espoir, mais elle préférait ne pas trop y penser pour ne pas en souffrir si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle glissa discrètement la petite carte dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et retourna dans la salle de pause où Lilith n'avait toujours pas lâché son téléphone portable des yeux.

« C'était qui ? » Lança-t-elle sans relever le visage.

« Philippe. » Répondit simplement la blonde.

« Wow, qui t'a offert un tel bouquet ? Il est vraiment magnifique. » Questionna Lilith en se levant de sa chaise.

« Aucune idée. » Mentit Emma en remplissant un vase avec de l'eau.

« C'est sans doute Will, depuis le temps qu'il te tourne autour. Tu devrais lui laisser une chance, c'est un chouette type. » Souffla la brune.

« Je lui ai promis une danse lors du bal de l'hiver. » Informa-t-elle sans plus.

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! » S'exclama la jeune orpheline en souriant.

Lilith plaqua un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Emma et partit travailler un tant soit peu tandis que la blonde se laissa tomber sur la première chaise venue. Elle prit doucement sa bague – qui était toujours pendue à son collier – en main et soupira doucement en admirant son si beau bouquet. Était-ce un signe ? Était-ce une marque d'attention ? Était-ce un premier pas de sa part ? Elle n'en avait tout simplement aucune idée.


	10. Chapitre 9

Le même schéma que la journée de la veille se répéta. Emma se réveilla, prépara le petit déjeuné pour ses enfants, but un café long mais sans sucre, réveilla ensuite son fils et sa fille avec énormément de tendresse et d'amour, les laissa déjeuner tranquillement, monta se préparer, glissa ses bagues à son annulaire gauche, les observa longuement pendant quelques secondes, termina de se préparer, redescendit pour débarrasser, fit rapidement la vaisselle, parlementa avec sa fille pour laisser Swan à la maison mais évidemment Alice gagna la discussion - comme d'habitude, et les déposa chez ses parents qui étaient plus que ravi de pouvoir passer du temps avec leurs deux petits enfants préférés. Ils étaient surtout leurs deux seuls petits enfants mais elle garda cette réflexion pour elle et conduisit tranquillement jusqu'au Granny's. Elle y commanda son éternel chocolat chaud à la cannelle ainsi qu'un Nespresso glacé au caramel avec tout un tas d'assortiment de viennoiserie. Une fois la commande payée, elle prit le chemin de son studio de photo où, aujourd'hui, elle y retrouva August qui l'attendait avec impatience mais surtout avec son éternel sourire. Ils s'assirent tous les deux autour de la table de la salle de pause et discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant de longues minutes. Emma aimait d'autant plus son ami - qu'elle considéraient plus comme un frère - pour ça, ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures de la pluie et du beau temps, du bulletin de météo, d'une photo prise par l'un ou par l'autre, de la couleur des chaussettes de Lilith qui étaient très rarement la même, de la clarté du ciel en journée ou de la brillance des étoiles la nuit. Ils pouvaient discuter de tout et n'importe quoi sans ne jamais s'ennuyer et surtout, ils ne manquaient jamais de sujet de discussion ! Il était exceptionnel et s'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussée, plusieurs années plus tôt, à prendre la défense de celui qu'elle avait aimé surnommer pendant de longues années « le rouquin ».

_Elle se rappelait de ce jour comme s'il s'était déroulé la veille. Une fois de plus, elle avait eu des problèmes avec le père de sa famille d'accueil. Encore un homme avec les mains bien trop baladeuse pour Emma qui, du haut de ses huit ans, n'avaient pas l'habitude de se laisser faire quel que soit la situation. Tard dans la nuit, alors que cet homme – qui se devait normalement de représenter une quelconque figure paternelle pour elle, une figure d'autorité – s'était glissée dans sa chambre alors qu'absolument tout le monde dormait à poing fermé dans la maison, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui asséner un magnifique coup de pied dans ses bijoux de famille avant de sauter de son lit, d'attraper son sac à dos qu'elle laissait toujours à côté de la porte de sa chambre pour être prête à toute éventualité possible et de partir le plus rapidement possible. Elle était passée dans le salon et avait trébuché sur les cadavres de bouteilles vides qui trainaient sur le plancher, l'homme était évidemment complètement saoul. Elle l'avait entendu descendre, difficilement, les escaliers et était partie en courant vers la cuisine pour sortir par la petite porte de la pièce, allez s'avoir pourquoi personne ne la fermait jamais. Elle avait couru aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée en entendant le père de la famille dans laquelle elle était placée l'appeler au loin, au contraire, elle avait redoublé d'effort pour fuir le plus loin possible que cet homme qui la dégoutait. Ella avait traversé le parc public puis emprunter plusieurs petites rues et, après de longues minutes de course effrénée, elle avait fini par le semer. Elle avait continué de courir encore quelques minutes pour être sûre d'être en paix et s'était finalement arrêté en se laissant lourdement tombé sur un banc, complètement essoufflé. Ses poumons la brulaient affreusement mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au coup qu'elle avait offert à cet abruti qui avait pensé pouvoir profiter d'elle sans en subir les conséquences. Elle n'était peut-être qu'une petite fille de huit ans mais elle savait un tant soit peu se défendre. Elle était restée de longues minutes sur ce banc, à reprendre son souffle, avant de reprendre sa route. Si elle avait bien appris une chose de ses nombreuses fugues c'est qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Les pères de famille comme lui étaient plutôt déterminés à garder le chèque qu'ils recevaient chaque mois, elle savait que dans quelques heures elle aurait plusieurs patrouilles de policier à sa recherche alors autant mettre de la distance entre eux maintenant. Elle avait repris sa course à petite foulé, elle s'était enfoncée dans la nuit noire, elle avait traversé plusieurs rues de cette ville avant de se glisser à l'intérieur d'un immeuble, juste derrière l'une des habitantes. Elle avait attendu que la femme monte dans l'ascenseur pour se recroqueviller derrière les boites aux lettres pour y passer la nuit. Finalement, une nuit s'était transformé en deux nuits, puis trois et finalement quatre. Elle avait dormi quatre nuits dans cette entrée d'immeuble avant qu'on ne se rende compte de sa présence, évidement elle s'était enfuit avant que le concierge n'ait le temps d'appeler la police. Elle avait fui en courant le plus loin possible pour être certaine d'avoir la paix encore quelque temps mais malheureusement pour elle, les officiers avaient fini par la retrouver dans la journée alors qu'elle se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de la ville. Elle n'avait pas été ramené dans sa famille d'accueil, contre toute attente, les policiers l'avaient simplement déposé à l'orphelinat sans lui faire la morale, sans lui poser de question, sans ne rien dire. Les autres fois elle avait eu le doit à de vrai interrogatoire mais pas cette fois-ci. Devant la porte de l'orphelinat, elle avait hésité à repartir en courant, elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner en foyer, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un quelconque mouvement, elle avait senti une main attraper son épaule et la forcer à avancer. Elle avait été emmenée dans le bureau de la directrice qui lui avait évidemment passé un réel savon. Elle l'avait écouté sans ne rien dire, après tout que pouvait-elle dire ? « Le père de ma famille d'accueil s'est glissé dans ma chambre alors je me suis défendu comme j'ai pu » ? Qui aurait cru une gamine de huit ans ? Qui l'aurait cru en sa parole ? Absolument personne. Alors elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait écouté la vielle femme en fixant le sol qui était drôlement sale. Après de longue minute à se faire engueule, elle avait enfin eu le droit de sortir pour regagner sa chambre, chambre qu'elle partageait avec des personnes dont elle ne connaissait absolument rien et qu'elle n'avait pas non plus envie de connaitre. Elle était alors descendue au rez-de-chaussée pour apprivoiser se nouvel endroit dans lequel elle allait devoir passer les jours à venir avant de mettre un plan au point pour s'enfuir loin. Le plus loin possible. Alors qu'elle était en train d'observer la cour pour juger si elle pouvait s'enfuir par là pendant une nuit, elle s'était rendue compte qu'un groupe de minable était entassé les uns sur les autres en cercle. Comme s'ils cherchaient à encercler quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Elle s'était approchée du petit groupe, curieuse de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle avait alors aperçu un gamin, qui devait avoir à peu près son âge même s'il semblait être légèrement plus petit qu'elle, recroquevillé au sol. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines, elle avait remonté ses manches et interpelée les adolescents qui se trouvaient autour de l'enfant roux. Avant qu'ils aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle en avait frappé un avec son sac à dos, un autre avec un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, un autre avec un coup de pied dans les parties. Les deux autres qui se tenaient toujours debout avaient simplement reculé de plusieurs pas avant de partir avec leurs potes. Elle avait remis son sac correctement sur son dos et avait tendu la main au garçon qui était toujours au sol. Celui-ci, apeuré, s'était relevé et l'avait regardé de haut en bas, elle avait détesté sentir son regard l'observer de haut en bas mais elle n'avait rien dit, elle lui avait doucement sourit et lui avait simplement demandé si tout allait bien. S'il n'avait rien de cassé. Il avait légèrement paniqué et lui avait demandé si elle n'allait pas le frapper ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas frapper son ami le rouquin. Le petit roux avait froncé de sourcil et elle, elle avait simplement haussé des épaules. Ils s'étaient regardés dans les blancs des yeux avant d'être intrigué par le bruit d'un appareil photo au loin. Ils s'étaient retournés et avaient aperçu une jeune brune qui devait, elle aussi, avoir leur âge. Emma et le roux s'étaient regardé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette inconnue les prenait soudainement en photo, et, finalement, en un hochement de tête, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour lui courir après._

Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde à ce souvenir. Si aujourd'hui, quelqu'un lui avait dit, que ses deux meilleurs amis seraient se rouquin sans défense et cette stupide brune qui les avait pris en photo, et bien elle aurait beaucoup ri. Mais vraiment beaucoup.

Son amitié avec Lilith et August lui était apparu telle une évidence. Elle avait eu du mal au début, elle n'était pas habituée à avoir des amis ni à rester bien longtemps au même endroit. Elle avait commencé par les repousser tous les deux avant de finalement, leur ouvrir son cœur déjà bien balafré par la vie. Un jour, dans l'une de ses familles d'accueil, la mère de la famille lui avait assuré qu'un jour elle rencontrerait des personnes et qu'elle saurait, elle saurait qu'ils seraient l'amour de sa vie, ses âmes sœurs mais en amitié. Et cette femme avait vu juste, elle avait eu raison, Emma l'avait senti dans son cœur. Aujourd'hui encore, ils étaient tous les deux l'amour de sa vie, ils étaient tous les deux ses âmes sœurs, ils étaient une part très importante de sa vie. Elle le savait, elle ne rencontrerait jamais d'autre personne comme ses deux-là. Elle l'avait toujours su. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé, le jour de l'anniversaire d'August, à retourner dans cet orphelinat – dans lequel elle était resté cinq longues années et duquel elle avait fermement refusé de partir – pour les retrouver. Les retrouvailles avaient été empreintes de larmes de joies, convaincre ses deux amies n'avaient pas été une chose très compliquée à faire. Elle les avait soudoyés avec un travail, un toit sur la tête et de quoi manger à leur faim, ils n'avaient évidemment pas été assez fou pour refuser une telle offre. Ils étaient revenus, tous les trois à StoryBrooke. Au départ, ils avaient tous les trois vécus chez Ingrid et Marco qui étaient ravis d'avoir autant de monde à la maison, eux qui avaient toujours voulu avoir une très grande famille à aimer avaient été pour le coup, les plus heureux du monde entier. Emma avait fini par prendre un appartement avec Regina alors August et Lilith s'étaient mis en colocation au plus grand damne de Marco et Ingrid. Finalement, tous les trois, avec toutes leurs économies, ils avaient réussi à racheter, à retaper et à ouvrir un studio photo en plein centre de la petite ville portuaire. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient tenté de les décourager, de les convaincre qu'ils ne réussiraient jamais et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vivre de leur passion mais avec du courage, de l'ambition et beaucoup patience, ils leur avaient démontré le contraire, ils y étaient parvenus. Ils avaient réussi, tous les trois, ensemble. Il leur avait fallu énormément de temps et de patience mais ils avaient réalisé leur rêve. Ils avaient ouvert leur studio photo et aujourd'hui, des centaines de personnes venant d'autres villes faisaient le déplacement pour une simple scène photo que n'importe quel photographe pourrait faire. Elle repensa au parcours qu'ils avaient tous les trois eut, au chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru seul puis ensemble, et elle se sentait tellement fière. Beaucoup d'orphelin finissait mal, souvent très mal, mais eux, ils avaient su se relever, s'entraider, combattre et avancer. Ils avaient réussi à devenir quelqu'un dans la vie, ils étaient devenus de bonnes personnes malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû surmonter.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le tintement de la porte d'entrée de son studio, ni même August qui répétait encore et encore son prénom. Elle n'entendit pas non plus la porte à côté d'elle s'ouvrir ni les pas qui s'approchèrent pourtant bruyamment. Elle était dans son monde, dans sa bulle. Elle sursauta en poussant un léger cri en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, elle sauta de son tabouret et se posta en face du nouvel arrivant qui venait de la surprendre. Les battements frénétiques de son cœur se calmèrent en constatant que ce n'était que David et un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle soupira doucement et le prit dans ses bras avant de le laisser s'installer. Elle ferma la porte à clé, elle savait bien que le blond n'avait aucune envie de se faire surprendre pendant leur entrevu qui devait rester le plus secrète possible, puis elle lança une playlist qu'elle avait faite exprès pour le moment.

« Allez, on fait voler la veste monsieur le sheriff de StoryBrooke. » Plaisanta-t-elle en s'approchant tranquillement de lui.

David leva les yeux au ciel malgré son sourire, il déposa sa veste un peu plus loin, étira sa cravate et fit sauter plusieurs boutons de sa chemise pour être plus à l'aise. Il attrapa délicatement la main d'Emma, l'attira à lui en souriant un peu plus avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser entièrement aller.


	11. Chapitre 10

Emma soupira doucement en entrant dans son salon, sa maison était silencieuse, bien trop silencieuse à son gout. Henry et Alice avaient décidés d'aller sagement faire leur devoir à l'étage, chacun dans leur chambre ce qui rendait soudainement le manoir bien vide or, la blonde détestait le vide, elle détestait le silence. Elle avait bien essayé de faire du bruit, elle avait fait la vaisselle, nettoyé toute la cuisine puis elle s'était mise dans l'idée de faire un gâteau mais elle avait finalement renoncé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire mais elle devait faire cesser ce silence. Ce silence pesant qui l'avait accueilli six ans plus tôt alors qu'elle rentrait d'une longue journée de boulot. Ce silence dans lequel elle entendait encore les échos de sa propre voix lorsqu'elle répétait le nom de sa femme, ce soir-là. Elle ne voulait pas de silence, pour le bien de son cœur, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans ce silence qui faisait remonter tant de souvenir plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Une voiture qui n'était pas garée sur la place de parking de l'immeuble. Un trousseau de clé présent dans le pot à l'entrée alors que d'habitude il trainait dans absolument tout l'appartement. Une veste qui ne se trouvait pas accrochée au porte manteaux. Un sac à main qui n'était pas simplement posé sur l'une des chaises dans la salle à manger. Toutes les fenêtres qui étaient fermés comme le matin lorsqu'elle avait quitté le loft. Un appel qui n'avait reçu pas reçu de réponse, si ce n'était le silence qui devenait peu à peu pesant. Les rideaux du salon qui n'était pas tirés. Un second appel qui n'avait encore une fois aboutit à rien. Un froncement de sourcils et des inquiétudes qui grandissaient. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Des escaliers grimpés en quatrième vitesse. Un troisième appel qui percuta le silence de plein fouet. Le porte du bureau ouvert à la volé. Un ordinateur marquant sur le meuble. La porte de la chambre conjugale d'ouverte à son tour. Le lit toujours parfaitement fait. Les draps du lit qui n'était pas même un tout petit peu froissé. Seul détail intriguant, la porte de la salle de bain d'entrouverte. Des produits de beauté qui manquaient à l'appel sur le lavabo. Un shampoing à la pomme qui n'était plus à sa place. Une trousse de maquillage qui avait tout simplement disparu. L'inquiétude qui disparait pour laisser place à la panique. Rien d'autre que la panique. Une panique qui n'avait pourtant aucune raison mais une panique qui était bien présente et qui lui retournait douloureusement l'estomac. L'armoire d'ouverte rapidement, plus de la moitié des affaires qui avait disparu. Une douleur de plus intense qui lui foudroyait soudainement le cœur. Des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Des livres manquants dans la bibliothèque commune. Un silence assourdissant qui planait dans le loft entier. Un numéro de téléphone composait. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Puis la messagerie. Était-ce une sombre blague ? Un nouvel appel de lancer. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Et à nouveau la messagerie. Un soupire de lassitude lâche, des larmes qui commençait à couler et la vue qui commençait à se brouiller. Un nouvel appel de tenter. La messagerie directe. Une colère sans nom qui apparait soudainement. Un cri de colère et de rage. Le téléphone qui se retrouvait lancé à travers l'entrée du loft. Les larmes qui coulaient à présent librement le long de ses joues. Une main délicatement posée sur son ventre et des rêves qui s'envolaient. C'était fini. Elle était partie. Elle l'avait abandonné.

Emma secoua doucement sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place, ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à ça, ce n'était pas le moment de penser tout simplement. Dieu qu'elle détestait le silence. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable et se laissa lourdement tomber dans son canapé avant de se couvrir avec le plaid qui se trouvait toujours sur le dossier du canapé. Elle brancha ses écouteurs à son téléphone, les glissa dans ses oreilles et observa son plafond sans grand intérêt. Sur un air de Debussy, elle se laissa aller complètement dans son canapé. Elle se laissa porter par les douces notes de musique et s'empêcha de penser, elle ne voulait pas penser, elle voulait seulement profiter d'un petit moment de calme sans penser à rien ni à personne. Surtout à personne. Ses yeux dévièrent de son plafond au sapin qui clignotaient dans le coin du salon et un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en repensant à la journée qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois en compagnie de Regina. Ils avaient passé une très bonne journée tous ensemble. Une bien trop bonne journée. En présence de la brune, Henry avait retrouvé son si beau sourire d'enfant innocent et comblé, Alice avait semblée heureuse de sa compagnie et elle, elle avait senti son âme devenir plus légère, son estomac se faire agréablement retourner à chaque sourire et son cœur rater un battement à chaque rire. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à sourire un peu plus si cela était possible, son cœur se retrouva enivré par une douce chaleur qui sortait d'absolument nulle part. En voyant Henry, Alice et Regina faire le sapin de noël, elle avait vraiment eu l'impression de voir une petite famille, sa petite famille. Sa femme et ses enfants. Elle attrapa doucement l'un des coussins du canapé et le plaqua sur son visage en grommelant doucement. Elle qui ne voulait penser à personne se retrouvait en train de penser à Regina. Elle se frappa le front, elle se trouvait vraiment stupide de penser à cette magnifique brune qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle retira finalement ses écouteurs en soupirant bruyamment, elle devait à présent trouver un autre moyen de ne pas penser. Elle déverrouilla son téléphone portable dans l'espoir de s'abrutir le cerveau en faisant quelques parties de Candy Crush mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de lancer l'application, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais les minutes avaient défilé à une vitesse folle si bien qu'il était à présent l'heure pour elle d'aller préparer à manger pour ses enfants. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever du canapé lorsqu'elle sursauta en entendant des coups être frappé à la porte d'entrée. Qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite à une heure pareille ? Elle soupira doucement et se dirigea lentement vers sa porte d'entrée sans grande ambition et ouvrit celle-ci sans prendre la peine de chercher à savoir qui était la personne qui se trouvait dans son perron.

« Regina ? » Soupira-t-elle doucement en haussant des sourcils.

Qu'avait-elle fait au bon dieu ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais celui-ci devait avoir une certaine rancœur contre elle pour faire apparaitre devant sa porte d'entrée la seule personne à qui elle ne voulait pas penser mais qui monopolisait constamment ses pensées. Cette même personne qu'elle refusait de voir mais qu'elle cherchait du regard au Granny's. Cette femme qui provoquait son sourire en faisant battre son cœur mais qui provoquait également ses larmes en condamnant son âme à la damnation éternelle. Cette femme qui représentait le oui et le non, le chaud et le froid, le bien et le mal, l'assurance et la fuite.

Elle expira doucement tout l'air qui était présent dans ses poumons et tenta de calmer son cœur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'emballer dès qu'elle apercevait, voyait ou même pensait à la magnifique brune. Elle releva doucement le visage vers son interlocutrice et l'observa de haut en bas du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux de jais étaient bouclés et ils encadraient son doux visage de manière indisciplinée, sa veste en cuir noire posée sur ses épaules contrastait avec sa robe de couleur bordeaux qui mettait délicieusement ses formes en avant. Comment le petit cœur d'Emma pouvait survire alors que Regina se présentait devant sa porte en étant aussi belle ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Je... je voulais vous emmener diner mais après la scène de la patinoire, je pense que tu ne me laisseras jamais vous emmener, les enfants et toi, en dehors de la ville, et puis je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller diner au Grannys avec vous puisque ma marraine me déteste et ne se gêne pas pour me faire savoir que mon comportement ne lui a pas du tout plut. Tu sais très bien que ce petit restaurant est parfait mais les rumeurs y courent tellement vite. Du coup, je me suis dit que je pouvais vous inviter pour vous faire le repas mais je dors dans une chambre au-dessus du Granny's, donc je ne peux pas cuisiner ni même vous y inviter. » Répondit la brune en souriant doucement.

« Viens-en au fait. » Soupira la blonde.

« Je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu me laisserais entrer chez toi pour vous préparer un bon petit repas. » Proposa Regina en l'observant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te laisserais faire le repas de ce soir alors que je peux le faire moi-même ? » Questionna Emma en fronçant des sourcils.

« Parce qu'Henry adorait mes lasagnes et que tu n'as jamais su les faire. » Répondit naturellement la brune avec un léger sourire en coin qui agaça la blonde.

Emma soupira doucement et baissa les yeux au sol en faisant rapidement travailler ses méninges. Devait-elle la laisser entrer et préparer ce repas ? Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Allait-elle supporter de la voir évoluer dans son espace personnel ? Pouvait-elle seulement refuser cette offre ? Henry finirait forcément par apprendre la venue de Regina, comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il lui en vouloir ? Après tout, il avait tout de même fait des centaines de kilomètres pour retrouver Regina ce qui laissait clairement sous-entendre qu'il voulait la voir, passer du temps avec elle, retrouver sa deuxième mère tout simplement. La blonde soupira à nouveau, son cœur balançait. Elle voulait passer du temps avec elle. Rattraper le temps perdu. La voir sourire et l'entendre rire. Mais au fond, elle ne voulait pas la voir. Elle ne voulait pas renouer ce lien qu'elles avaient perdu. Ce lien qui avait disparu en six ans. Ce lien que Regina avait détruit en fuyant lâchement. Elle passa doucement sa main sur son visage et releva finalement la tête.

« D'accord. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Regina, elle sourit de toutes ses dents et repartit vers sa voiture qui était garée derrière celle d'Emma dans l'allée du manoir. Elle sortit un sac de course bien remplit de son coffre ainsi qu'un imposant bouquet de fleur. Elle revint vers la blonde qui n'avait pas bougé de l'embrassure de la porte d'entrée.

« Trente-six roses rouges pour la plus belle des femmes. » Informa la brune en lui offrant ledit bouquet.

Emma la laissa entrer dans le manoir et lui indiqua la cuisine d'un simple signe de la main en observant attentivement la trentaine de fleur qu'elle tenait à présent dans les mains. Elle tourna sur elle-même, ferma la porte à l'aide de son pied et rejoignit Regina qui semblait déjà comme chez elle dans la cuisine. La blonde la regarda faire, un sourcil légèrement haussé, et remplit un vase pour y déposer ses magnifiques fleurs. Une petite carte cachée entre deux imposante fleurs attira son attention, elle l'attrapa et s'assit sur le plan de travail. Ce simple geste la perturba instantanément. Elle avait toujours eu cette très mauvaise habitude de s'asseoir sur le plan de travail lorsque sa mère faisait à manger quand elle était plus jeune, lorsque Regina faisait à manger quand elles avaient aménagé ensemble, mais elle avait vite perdu cette habitude lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule. Habitude qu'Henry avait évidemment attrapé à force de la voir faire mais lui aussi, il l'avait perdu plus ou moins rapidement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, soudainement, elle avait eu envie de venir s'asseoir sur le plan de travail alors qu'elle aurait pu s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets qui se trouvaient autour de l'ilot principale. Elle se tendit en sentant une légère tape sur sa cuisse, elle releva la tête du morceau de papier qu'elle tordait dans tous les sens avec ses doigts et plongea immédiatement dans les deux prunelles chocolat de Regina. Elle avait l'impression d'être remontée, six ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle s'asseyait sur le plan de travail pour observer sa brune cuisiner mais elle n'était pas remontée dans le temps, elle n'observait pas la jeune femme en train de cuisine et ce n'était pas sa brune, ce n'était plus sa brune depuis six longues années. Regina, un léger sourire un coin, lui rappela qu'il ne fallait pas poser ses fesses là où se trouvait la nourriture, cette phrase elle lui avait tant répété pendant des années avant de disparaitre. Emma sentit un léger pincement dans son cœur et répondit, bien plus sèchement qu'elle ne le voulait, qu'elle était chez elle et qu'elle n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de qui que ce soit. La brune ne lui dit rien, elle se reconcentra simplement sur la préparation de ses fameuses lasagnes. Après de longues, très longues secondes, la blonde se décida enfin d'ouvrir la petite carte qu'elle tenait en main et lut le message qui y était écrit dans une douce écriture plaisante à lire, ronde et appliquée.

« Les Roses sont Rouges

Les Violettes sont Bleues

Toi, Tu es Belle

Et Moi Amoureuse...

R »

Elle soupira doucement et, du bout des doigts, elle retraça discrètement le contour de ses lettres arrondies. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute, le bouquet qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt à son studio venait bien que Regina. L'écriture était la même. Elle avait passée tellement d'heure à fixer ce petit mot qui lui avait arrachée un doux sourire qu'elle était à présent capable de reconnaitre l'écriture parmi cent autre.

« Pourquoi ? » Souffla-t-elle finalement sans quitter le morceau de papier des yeux.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Fit bêtement Regina en fronçant des sourcils.

« Les fleurs. Pourquoi les fleurs ? » Soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pour te redonner les sourires que j'ai parfois pu te faire perdre. » Répondit tout naturellement la brune.

Emma posa son regard sur Regina qui cuisinait toujours avec le plus grand des calmes, elle l'observa de haut en bas, l'analysa longuement sans parvenir à comprendre la plaisanterie. Pourquoi diable lui disait-elle des choses pareilles ? Ella baissa à nouveau le regard vers le petit morceau de papier et le replia avant de le glisser délicatement dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle soupira doucement et passa doucement sa main sur son visage en fermant les yeux, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour écouter les battements bien trop rapides de son cœur alors elle sauta du plan de travail et attrapa les assiettes pour dresser la table dans la salle à manger. Elle s'occupa de la table, prépara ses médicaments ainsi que ceux de sa fille et finalement, en voyant que Regina ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide, qu'elle semblait avoir déjà pris ses marques dans sa cuisine, elle grimpa les escaliers pour prévenir ses enfants. Elle entra dans la chambre d'Henry mais il n'y avait personne alors elle entra dans la chambre d'Alice, pensant les retrouver en train de jouer tous les deux mais en réalité, ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le lit, profondément endormie avec Swan blottis tous contre eux. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux. Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux, s'assit sur le bord du lit et les observa quelques secondes. Finalement, en entendant du bruit en bas, elle se décida à les réveiller.

« Encore quelques minutes mamans... » Soupira Henry en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a fatigué comme ça ? » Rigola-t-elle en les voyant avoir autant de difficulté à se réveiller.

« Les mathématiques. » Marmonna doucement Alice en grimaçant.

« Je vois. » Rigola Emma, elle non plus elle n'aimait pas les mathématiques. « Mais là, il est l'heure de se lever, Regina est venue exprès pour vous faire des lasagnes et puis ma chérie, tu ne peux pas aller dormir sans prendre tes médicaments. » Reprit-elle en souriant doucement.

« Regina est là ? » Répéta le brun en ouvrant les yeux.

« On mange des lasagnes ? » Fit la petite blonde en se redressant.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rigoler un peu plus du comportement de ses enfants, elle caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras en la voyant bailler à nouveau. Henry sauta du lit, frotta énergiquement ses yeux et prit le chaton dans ses bras pour descendre les escaliers. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il sauta presque dans les bras de Regina en souriant. En les voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Emma sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu plus et, soudainement, elle se dit qu'elle voulait voir ce genre de scène plus souvent. Voir son fils aussi heureux plus souvent. Voir son fils plus heureux auprès de sa deuxième mère plus souvent. Mentalement, elle se gifla. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'espérer quoi que ce soit, Regina les avait déjà abandonnés une fois et elle finirait bien par les abandonner une seconde fois mais au fond d'elle, son cœur ne pouvait s'empecher d'imaginer un avenir meilleur, un avenir plus heureux auprès d'elle avec ses enfants. Alice, toujours dans les bras de sa mère, releva doucement la tête et lui fit un léger signe de la main avant de renfouir son visage dans le cou de la photographe. Tous les quatre s'assirent à leur place, dans la salle à manger, et Henry se jeta littéralement sur son assiette ce qui fit discrètement rire la brune. La petite blonde somnolait presque devant son assiette alors Emma la prit délicatement sur ses genoux, la fit manger et prendre ses médicaments sous le regard interrogateur de Regina. Henry termina de déjeuner et bailla longuement.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller dormir. » Souffla doucement Regina en observant les deux enfants qui dormaient littéralement debout.

Henry hocha doucement de la tête, embrassa la joue de la brune, celle d'Emma ainsi que le front de sa petite sœur avant de monter se coucher. La photographe se leva, gardant fermement sa fille dans ses bras et se dirigea à son tour vers les escaliers avant d'être retenue par une main sur son épaule.

« Tu crois que je peux venir... ? » Souffla doucement Regina en fixant le sol.

« Oui. » Soupira Alice dans le cou de sa mère.

Emma haussa doucement des épaules, évidement que sa fille était d'accord, le contraire l'aurait vraiment beaucoup étonnée. Toutes les trois montèrent les escaliers et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la chambre d'Alice, la blonde la déposa sur son lit et celle-ci se blottit contre sa peluche pendant que sa mère lui préparait un pyjama. Regina resta dans l'embrasure de la pièce pendant qu'Emma changeait la petite, elle avait voulu être présente pendant ce moment important qu'était le coucher mais maintenant, elle n'osait pas entrer dans cette magnifique chambre. Elle n'osait pas entrer dans cette pièce où absolument tout lui montrer qu'elle était une inconnue, cette couleur gris taupe sur les murs, cet assemblage de photo qui formait un cœur où tout le monde se trouvait sauf elle, les différentes photos encadrées sur les meubles, toutes ses peluches qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vues. Emma avait bien vu son trouble, après tout elle la connaissait par cœur mais pour le moment elle devait s'occuper de sa petite fille pour que celle-ci puisse dormir paisiblement ensuite. Elle lui retira ses lunettes qu'elle posa sur la table de nuit juste à côté du lit, la changea et l'empêcha de sombrer dans le sommeil pour le moment, elle sortit le petit carnet de la table de nuit ainsi que le tensiomètre sous le regard interrogateur de Regina. La brune fit quelques pas en avant et pénétra dans cette pièce qui la faisait se sentir toute petite, elle jeta u coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde et la regarda faire avec attention. Comme tous les soirs, elle glissa délicatement le brassard au-dessus du coude de sa petite fille, l'attacha et laissa l'appareil faire son travail en annotant les différents résultats qui apparaissaient sur le petit écran. Une fois terminé, elle retira le brassard du bras de la petite qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle lui sourit doucement, lui caressa délicatement la joue et vérifia sa fréquence cardiaque avant de la laisser s'allonger sous ses couvertures. Emma rangea le tout dans le tiroir et borda Alice qui souriait doucement.

« Je peux avoir l'histoire de la lune et du soleil maman ? » Demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

« Encore ? Mais tu la connais par cœur mon amour. » Répondit Emma en fronçant des sourcils.

« Oui mais Regina elle ne la connait pas. » Fit Alice en jetant un rapide regard vers la brune qui avait fait quelques pas en arrière.

« Bon, alors, il y a très longtemps, il n'y avait pas de lune dans le ciel durant la nuit. Il n'y avait qu'un soleil qui brillait tout le temps, jour et nuit. Et ce soleil avait toujours l'air triste. Un jour, un oiseau alla à sa rencontre :

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, soleil ? Demanda le petit volatile.

-Parce que j'ai beaucoup trop chaud ! Répondit le soleil, les larmes aux yeux. Je voudrais me rafraîchir un peu.

Alors l'oiseau alla chercher de l'eau dans une rivière, il la mit dans son bec et arrosa le soleil avec mais cela n'y fit rien : le soleil avait toujours aussi chaud. Un autre jour, un papillon vint le voir :

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, soleil ? Demanda-t-il.

-Parce que j'ai beaucoup trop chaud ! Répondit le soleil en gémissant. Je voudrais me rafraîchir un peu.

Alors le papillon battit des ailes très fort pour envoyer de l'air frais au soleil mais cela n'y fit rien : le soleil avait toujours aussi chaud. Le soleil pleurait ainsi tout le temps. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le rafraîchir. Puis un jour, son amie la lune vint le voir :

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, soleil ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que j'ai beaucoup trop chaud ! Répondit le soleil en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue. Je voudrais me rafraîchir un peu.

Alors, la lune, qui était vraiment très gentille, lui dit :

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te baigner dans l'océan ? Toute cette eau te rafraîchirait sûrement !

-C'est vrai ? Tu as sans doute raison, mais ne je peux pas laisser le ciel tout seul. Et qui veillerait alors sur la Terre ? S'inquiéta le soleil.

-Ne te préoccupe pas de cela ! L'interrompit la lune. Si tu veux, pendant que tu te baigneras dans l'océan, je resterais dans le ciel et je veillerais sur la Terre.

-C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Demanda le soleil.

-Bien sûr ! Tu es mon amie après tout. Répondit la lune.

Alors, le soleil s'en alla dans l'océan pour se rafraîchir. On appela ce moment le coucher du soleil. Et la lune prit sa place dans le ciel pour veiller sur le Terre. C'est ainsi que, dans le ciel, il y a le soleil le jour et la lune la nuit. » Recita la blonde à voix basse en caressant délicatement les cheveux de sa fille.

Une fois certaine que la petite dormait profondément, elle se leva du matelas, contourna le lit et brancha l'appareil médicale qui se trouvait là, évidemment celui-ci se mit à faire énormément de bruit comme à chaque fois. Elle attrapa le petit masque et le glissa délicatement autour du visage de sa fille qui sourit doucement à travers son sommeil. Une fois sure qu'elle passerait une bonne nuit, elle lui embrassa délicatement le front et fit signe à Regina de quitter la chambre. Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la chambre d'Henry qu'elles retrouvèrent assis sur son lit, en train de lire une bande dessinée. Emma soupira doucement, lui confisqua son livre qu'elle posa sur le bureau un peu plus loin, elle le fit s'allongea, le couvrit correctement et lui embrassa le front en lui souhaitant une merveilleuse nuit. Regina, cette fois-ci, osa s'approcher, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit en forme de voiture de course de son fils, elle l'observa rapidement puis lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front.

« Je te protégerai d'absolument tout mon petit prince. » Souffla-t-elle tendrement, tout près de son visage pour qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'entendre, avant de lui offrir une délicate caresse sur le bout du nez.

« Commence par protéger le cœur de maman, ne lui fait plus jamais de mal. » Chuchota Henry avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Regina se redressa doucement et l'admira quelques secondes, les traits apaisés de son fils endormit lui avaient tant manqué pendant ses années. Elle se leva finalement et rejoignit Emma qui l'attendait sagement dans le couloir, elles fermèrent la porte et redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée. La blonde se dirigea directement vers la salle à manger, silencieusement, elle se mit à débarrasser la table avant de faire la vaisselle. Regina soupira doucement, attrapa un chiffon propre et s'approcha d'elle pour sécher et ranger la vaisselle propre. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes, faisant la vaisselle en silence, mais elles n'eurent rapidement plus rien à faire ce qui provoqua un silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

« Tu veux prendre un dernier verre de vin, en ma compagnie ? » Proposa finalement Regina.

« Sers-toi si tu veux. » Souffla Emma en lui tournant le dos.

La brune fronça des sourcils face à cette réponse, elle s'approcha doucement de la blonde et la vit en train de se préparer un chocolat chaud avec un peu de cannelle. Finalement, Regina décida d'abandonner l'idée de boire un bon verre de vin et se fit couler un café. Une fois les deux boissons chaudes de prêtes, elles se dirigèrent vers le salon en éteignant les lumières derrières elles. Emma s'installa dans le coin du grand canapé, une jambe contre sa poitrine, l'autre pliée sous ses fesses, elle s'entoura du plaide qu'elle avait abandonnée quelques heures plus tôt et fit signe à la brune de s'installer à son tour. Elles restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, sirotant silencieusement leur boisson en attendant que l'autre prenne la parole pour mettre fin à cette situation des plus gênante.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda finalement Regina.

« Tu viens déjà de le faire. » Rétorqua la blonde en souriant doucement, voulant au fond d'elle, éviter à tout prix la discussion qui allait forcément suivre.

« Sérieusement... c'était quoi tout ça ? Les médicaments ? Le tensiomètre ? L'horrible machine qui empêcherait n'importe qui de dormir ? Pourquoi Alice a besoin de tout ça. » Questionna la brune en s'approchant un peu plus dans le canapé.

« Parce qu'elle est malade. » Répondit naturellement Emma en haussant légèrement des épaules.

« S'il te plait... » Soupira-t-elle, lui quémandant explicitement plus d'information.

La blonde soupira doucement et passa sa main sur son visage en fermant les yeux. Que faire ? La mettre à la porte maintenant et ruiner une autre bonne soirée ? Lui expliquer calmement la situation et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, se confier sur ce qu'elle ressentait et avait vécue avec sa fille ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours si compliqué ? Elle soupira doucement, prit une gorgée de chocolat et se lança finalement.

« Alice a des problèmes de santé car elle est prématurée, c'est une très grande prématurée. Elle n'avait pas encore six mois quand j'ai accouchée d'elle. Pour survivre, elle a eu le droit à une couveuse, une intubation, une sonde gastrique ainsi qu'une opération. Elle avait une persistance du canal artériels. » Commença-t-elle en fixant le sol de son salon.

« Et c'est quoi une persistance du canal ? » Demanda Regina en fronçant des sourcils.

« Quand le fœtus est dans l'utérus, il reçoit l'oxygène par la mère. Le sang ne passe pas nécessairement par les poumons du fœtus, il est donc dévié grâce à une petite artère qui est appelé canal artériel. Lorsque le bébé vient au monde, sa première respiration change tout ça. Remplie d'air, ses poumons se dilatent, les vaisseaux sanguins à l'intérieur des poumons se détendent et l'augmentation soudaine d'oxygène dans le sang contribue à la fermeture naturelle du canal artériels. Chez elle, il n'y a pas eu de première respiration. Son canal ne s'est tout simplement pas fermé. Son cœur a grossi pour augmenter le débit sanguin, du liquide s'est accumulé dans ses poumons ce qui a rendu sa respiration difficile et sa pression artérielle a augmenté. Elle a été intubée puis emmené au bloc alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques heures, même pas. Ils lui ont placé un cathéter et ont simplement cousu le trou. Les médecins se sont vite rendu compte qu'elle avait une immaturité rénale, ses reins se détériorent et n'ont pas la capacité de filtrer le sang correctement, et une insuffisance cardiaque. Les médecins n'étaient pas certains qu'elle survivrait. Ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure partie de sa vie. » Souffla la blonde en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Mon dieu... » Lâcha la brune qui était totalement pendue à ses lèvres.

« Elle a du coup un traitement à prendre à vie. Pour son insuffisance rénale, elle n'a qu'un seul comprimé qu'elle prend trois fois par jour : le matin, le midi, et le soir. Par contre, pour son insuffisance cardiaque elle a trois traitements différents. Des inhibiteurs de conversion qui contrôlent le volume et la pression du sang tout en détendant les vaisseaux sanguins, elle en prend un chaque soir. Des débloquant qui renforcent et soutiennent son cœur, elle en prend un le matin et un le soir puis des diurétiques qui servent à prévenir la rétention d'eau et ceux-là aussi elle les prend le matin et le soir. Cette machine, qui fait vraiment un bruit assourdissant, c'est pour son apnée du sommeil. Durant la nuit, pendant qu'elle dort, elle cesse involontairement de respirer. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie la première fois, heureusement qu'on était encore à l'hôpital. L'appareil lui insuffle de l'air par le nez grâce à son masque, et elle passe la nuit sans nous faire de frayeur. C'était compliqué au début mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui on s'est habitué. » Continua Emma après avoir posé sa tasse bouillante sur la petite table basse.

« Et en plus de tout ça, tu dois surveiller sa tension ? » Soupira-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

« Oui, tous les matins et tous les soirs en plus de sa fréquence cardiaque qui est souvent au-dessus de la moyenne. » Répondit la photographe.

Les deux femmes restèrent l'une en face de l'autre pendant de longues minutes sans ne rien dire, sans bouger, sans ne rien faire tout simplement. Elles restèrent assises dans le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide. Regina n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle se demandait comme elle avait pu rater autant de chose aussi importante et surtout. En voyant le voile de peine recouvrir les prunelles émeraude dans lesquelles elle aimait tant se plonger, elle se sentit déçue d'elle-même, de son comportement, de sa façon d'être mais surtout de sa lâcheté. Emma, quant à elle, était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle repensait à tous ses moments difficiles qu'elle avait traversé avec sa si petite fille, toute ses nuits blanches qu'elle avait passée à surveiller son bébé pour être certaine de ne pas la perdre, toutes ses fois où elle s'était réveillée en sursaut après un horrible cauchemar où elle tenait sa fille sans vie. Elle repensait à tous ses moments plus durs les uns que les autres qu'elle avait dû affronter toute seule. Toutes ses fois où elle avait rassuré son fils qui pleurait pendant la nuit alors qu'elle-même était complètement terrifiée, morte de peur. Toutes ses fois où elle s'était réveillée le matin, la boule au ventre, paniquée à l'idée d'avoir dormi trop longtemps et bien trop profondément et de ne pas avoir réagi à l'une des crises qu'aurait pu faire sa fille durant la nuit. Toutes ses fois où elle avait fini par s'assoupir dans la chaise à bascule près du lit d'Alice pour être certaine d'être là, tout près d'elle en cas d'un éventuel problème.

« Un lit en forme de voiture de course, hein. » Tenta nerveusement Regina qui ne savait absolument plus quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Une brillante idée de la part de Marco. » Répondit Emma en affichant un léger sourire en coin.

« Tu sais... je ne l'ai pas reconnu... » Marmonna la brune en passant doucement sa main dans ses mèches bouclées.

« Qui ça ? » Fit la blonde en fronçant des sourcils.

« Henry. Henry je ne l'ai pas reconnu lorsqu'il a frappé à ma porte et qu'il m'a annoncé être mon fils. Il est entré dans mon appartement, il s'est servi un verre de jus d'orange et il a seulement attendu que je réagisse. J'ai eu du mal à me dire que ce petit garçon, que se parfait petit garçon parfaitement bien élevé – si on oublie le fait qu'il s'est littéralement invité chez moi – était le miens, qu'il était le tout petit enfant que j'avais laissé derrière moi en quittant StoryBrooke, ma vie, ma famille, toi. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu. J'avais un inconnu devant moi. Un inconnu que j'ai pourtant mis au monde. Un inconnu que j'ai porté pendant neuf moi. Mais un inconnu. Un inconnu que je n'ai pas vu grandir. Un inconnu dont je ne sais rien. » Soupira-t-elle en mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser ses émotions la submerger de plein fouet.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller. » Chuchota la photographe en sentant son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine en la voyant aussi mal.

Délicatement, elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne en lui souriant doucement. Elles restèrent main dans la main sur le canapé en fixant chacune un point invisible dans la pièce pendant de longues minutes sans ne rien dire. Après un long moment de silence, Regina releva le visage et s'aperçut que la blonde s'était finalement endormie en lui tenant doucement la main et avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle l'observa pendant quelques instants, contemplant silencieusement sa beauté qui lui avait tant manquée pendant toutes ses années d'absences. Tendrement, elle la fit s'allonger, l'installa correctement pour une nuit plus ou moins agréable, la couvrit de la couverture dans laquelle elle était déjà enroulée et, dans une pulsion, elle lui déposa un délicat baiser sur le front. La brune sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en voyant un délicat et fin sourire étirer les lèvres de la belle blonde endormie. Elle eut envie de glisser délicatement sa main dans ses mèches blondes qu'elle avait aimée brosser pendant des heures alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil mais elle se retint, elle devait faire ses preuves et reconquérir le cœur de sa femme et de son fils. De sa femme, de son fils et de sa fille. Elle récupéra ses affaires et quitta l'imposant manoir, elle attrapa la petite clé qu'Emma cachait toujours sous son vieux pot qui se trouvait sur le perron et ferma la porte avant de glisser la clé dans la boite aux lettres et de regagner la chambre qu'elle louait au Granny's.


	12. Chapitre 11

Tous assis au sol, autour de la table du salon, jouant à un vieux jeu de société qui prenait la poussière depuis maintenant quelques années dans le grenier, Emma ne pouvait s'empecher de sourire en voyant toute sa petite famille réunis. Henry était tranquillement installée entre Ingrid et Marco, Alice jouait distraitement avec les doigts de Lilith, Mary et David se souriait amoureusement et James était confortablement installée dans les bras d'August qui tenait discrètement la main à Peter sous la table. Ils étaient tous là mis à part Graham qui travaillait au poste de police puisque David avait pris son jour de congé. Toutes les personnes auquel le la blonde tenait de tout son cœur se trouvait là, assis autour de sa petite table basse en verre à se disputer la Rue de la Paix ou encore l'Avenue Matignon. Elle les regardait faire avec énormément de tendresse dans le regard tout en caressant délicatement le pelage roux de Swan qui était venu se blottir contre ses cuisses, elle les observait jouer tous ensemble et elle se permettait parfois de laisser échapper un très léger ricanement lorsqu'elle voyait David soupirer et tirer la moue car Henry venait à nouveau de lui demander une somme d'argent astronomique. Malgré la joie qu'elle ressentait de tous les avoir dans son salon, auprès d'elle, Emma ne pouvait s'empecher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur. Tout le monde était présent, toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères étaient autour de cette table à partager une partie de jeu de société comme la famille qu'ils formaient tous ensemble. Son âme ne cessait de lui crier qu'elle avait tort, que tous n'étaient pas là, qu'il manquait encore et toujours quelqu'un à l'appel. Regina n'était pas présente sur ce tableau de famille presque parfait. Regina était, une fois de plus, absente. Emma lâcha un léger soupir en se remémorant qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis plusieurs jours, depuis qu'elle s'était endormie sur son canapé totalement épuisée alors que la brune était toujours présente chez elle. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, elle ne l'avait pas revu, elle ne lui avait pas reparlé, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de sa part. Il fallait tout de même avouer que la blonde n'était pas sortie depuis cette soirée, trois jours qu'elle s'enfermait dans sa maison tellement il faisait froid à l'extérieur. Evidemment, elle aurait pu lui passer un coup de téléphone ou lui envoyer un simple message, après tout, elle avait composé son nouveau numéro – qu'elle avait trouvé dans le dossier du détecteur privé – une seule fois en six longues années, elle aurait pu avoir l'occasion de vérifier si celui-ci était toujours d'actualité mais elle s'était dégonflée. Elle s'était lâchement dégonflée. Une partie d'elle avait voulu l'inviter et l'autre partie lui avait assuré que passer un peu de temps loin de cette brune ténébreuse ne lui ferait aucun mal. Après tout, Regina finirait forcément par rentrer chez elle, elle se retrouverait à nouveau seule et devrait gérer comme elle le faisait avant le retour de la brune alors, s'habituer à sa présence était sans doute tout sauf une bonne idée de sa part. Son cœur voulait la revoir. Son cerveau savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'il fallait être raisonnable pour le bien de tous. Au fond, elle en avait assez d'être raisonnable, elle rêvait de pouvoir être égoïste une seule journée et avoir l'opportunité de faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle ne pouvait se le permettre car elle n'était plus seule dans l'équation, à présent il y avait Henry et Alice et elle se devait d'agir en fonction d'eux et de leur bonheur. N'était-elle pas un peu égoïste d'utiliser l'excuse de ses enfants pour garder les barrières fièrement dressées autour de son cœur ? Sans doute mais elle n'avait aucune envie de souffrir à nouveau. Le vide qui la rongeait un peu plus de jour en jour s'était légèrement fermé avec le temps et l'acceptation, ce qui lui paraissait être un véritable trou noir ne ressemblait plus qu'à un énorme cratère. Elle n'était pas prête pour reparcourir tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. Elle savait bien qu'elle allait regretter son choix, au fond, si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour reconquérir le cœur de Regina et la garder auprès d'elle quitte à souffrir mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrainer ses enfants dans une lente et tortueuse descente aux enfers. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit alors elle se retenait. Elle se faisait violence. Elle faisait semblant de ne rien ressentir lorsque la brune posait son regard sur elle. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas sentir son cœur s'emballer dès qu'elle entendant le rire chaud de cette femme qu'elle aimait secrètement de toute son âme. Elle faisait en sorte d'ignorer les papillons qui se trouvait dans son ventre lorsqu'elle apercevait Regina chez elle, avec ses enfants, après tant d'année d'absence. Elle passait son temps à faire semblant pour ne faire souffrir personne mais combien de temps allait-elle pouvoir faire semblant ?

« Tout va bien ma chérie ? » Souffla doucement Ingrid en posant tendrement sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa fille.

« Tout va bien. » Souffla-t-elle doucement en reportant son attention sur le plateau de jeu sur la table.

« Qui veux du gâteau au chocolat ? » Proposa soudainement Mary en se levant du sol.

« Moi ! » S'exclamèrent Alice et Henry en levant leur main en l'air.

« Emma. Cuisine. Maintenant. » Fit la brune en quittant le salon.

Emma regarda sa sœur quitter le salon, un sourcil haussé, elle finit par poser Swan dans les bras de sa mère et se leva à son tour du sol. Elle offrir un doux sourire à sa fille qui l'observait attentivement et rejoignit Mary-Margaret dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit sur l'un des tabourets qui entouraient l'ilot central et regarda la jeune femme couper avec énormément d'attention l'énorme gâteau au chocolat qu'avait préparé Ingrid avant de venir. Elle la regarda faire en silence et attendit que celle-ci prenne la parole, après tout, elles n'avaient pas besoin d'être deux pour couper un gâteau donc la petite brune voulait forcément lui parler, en privé, et avait donc sauté sur l'occasion.

« Alors ? » Souffla-t-elle finalement.

« Alors quoi ? » Répondit naturellement Emma en la regardant.

« Henry est persuadé que tous ses bouquets proviennent de Regina, Alice n'est pas vraiment certaine, elle hésite entre Regina et Will mais je pense qu'elle penche un peu plus pour Regina. Alors ? Regina ou Will ? » Questionna la brune en relevant finalement le visage.

« Regina. » Fit doucement la photographe.

« D'accord. C'est très mignon je trouve. » Souffla la professeure.

« Mais ? » Lança la blonde en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« Mais fait attention à toi. Ne la laisse pas te blesser comme elle l'a fait en disparaissant il y a six ans. Déjà à l'époque, j'ai eu envie de la tuer en voyant dans quel état tu étais mais maintenant, maintenant que je sais que tu es ma sœur, je la tuerais si elle vient à te détruire comme elle t'a détruit. Sois heureuse, tu mérites d'être heureuse alors laisse toi aller mais protège-toi, ne la laisse pas revenir trop facilement sinon tu risques de souffrir à nouveau et je refuse de sécher de nouvelles larmes. » Assura Mary en posant le couteau qu'elle utilisait sur l'ilot central.

Emma soupira doucement en tirant la moue. Elle se pensait incapable de faire une telle chose. Se laisser aller mais se protéger en même temps ? Comment diable devait-elle faire une chose pareille ? Son cœur ne savait pas faire dans la demie mesure, elle ne savait pas aimer à moitié, elle ne savait pas apprécier partiellement. Elle n'avait jamais su faire les choses à moitié et, à cause de ça, elle avait très souvent été blessée durant son enfance. Quand elle appréciait, elle appréciait totalement. Quand elle aimait, elle aimait intensément, passionnément, follement. Elle aimait de toute son âme, de tout son corps et au final, elle finissait par souffrir à chaque fois. Elle finissait par souffrir car elle ne savait pas se protéger, elle ne savait pas protéger son cœur. Soit elle aimait, soit elle n'aimait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'entre deux avec Emma. Pourtant elle avait essayé, elle avait tenté d'être beaucoup moins intense dans ses sentiments mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle était comme ça et elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas se changer. Elle avait essayé mais elle avait lamentablement échoué.

« Tu mérites d'être heureuse petite sœur, tu le mérites plus que quiconque. Tu peux y arriver, tu peux raiment y arriver. Tu es une Blanchard après tout ! » Souffla tendrement Mary en l'enlaçant.

« Une Blanchard bien illégitime ouais. » Sourit Emma en riant jaune.

« Qu'importe ce que les gens diront, tu es ma petite sœur, tu es aussi légitime que moi. Tu es et seras toujours une Blanchard. Ma mère t'a toujours aimé comme si tu étais sa fille et moi je t'aime alors c'est tout ce qui compte. » Assura la brune en lui embrassant délicatement le front.

« Je t'aime toi. » Soupira doucement la blonde en fermant les yeux.

Elles restèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre durant quelques secondes, elles avaient, autant l'une que l'autre, besoin de cette douce étreinte. Elles restèrent dans leur bulle, rien que toutes les deux, pendant un court moment avant que David n'entre dans la cuisine pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il sourit doucement aux deux femmes, déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de sa compagne et plaqua un baiser un peu plus appuyé sur le front d'Emma qui lui sourit grandement. Finalement, les deux sœurs descendirent de leur tabouret et dressèrent les diverses assiettes de gâteaux au chocolat pour tout le petit monde qui se trouvait dans le salon du manoir. Elles s'occupèrent des assiettes et allèrent retrouver leur petite famille qui avait recommencée une nouvelle partie du jeu de société. Elles tendirent une assiette à chacun, s'assirent au sol et se sourirent doucement avant de se concentrer sur le plateau de jeu.

Les minutes passèrent, les parts de gâteaux furent mangées et les assiettes se retrouvèrent délaissés un peu plus loin. Alice se leva des cuisses de Lilith, attrapa Swan qui jouait sagement dans le coin du salon avec une petite balle à clochette et vint s'asseoir sur les jambes d'Emma qui l'accueillit avec un magnifique sourire. Elle entoura sa fille de ses bras, lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et lui caressa amoureusement les cheveux en la gardant près de son corps. Elle observa tendrement chaque personne assise autour de cette petite table et porta son regard sur son fils qui souriait fièrement alors qu'il venait à nouveau de terrasser son oncle qui commençait à en avoir assez de perdre. Alors que le calme planait dans la pièce, ils sursautèrent tous en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent tous de rire, se moquant de leur propre réaction.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? » Demanda finalement Marco en se calmant.

« Pas que je sache. » Soupira Emma en reprenant sa respiration.

Elle souleva sa fille et la posa dans les bras de sa mère qui se trouvait juste à cote d'elle avant de se lever pour aller voir qui se trouvait derrière la porte, pour savoir qui était la personne qui venait les déranger pendant leur petit moment en famille. Sans prendre la peine de demander quoi que ce soit, elle ouvrit la porte et fronça des sourcils en voyant son ami.

« Philippe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Une nouvelle livraison spéciale pour toi. Signe-moi ça et on t'apporte tout ça. » Sourit-il en lui tendant un stylo et un porte bloc.

« On ? » Répéta Emma en relevant le visage de la feuille qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Philippe lui sourit mystérieusement et retourna vers son camion, il tapa fortement sur la porte du coffre avant de l'ouvrir. Will sortit du camion à ce moment-là, il offrit un sourit enjôleur à Emma et aida son collègue à sortir des dizaines de bouquets du camion. La blonde écarquilla des yeux et les laissa entrer dans sa maison, elle les observa déposer tous ses bouquets sur les différents meubles qui se trouvait dans le hall, dans le salon, dans la salle à manger et même dans la cuisine. Mary et Ingrid arrière dans l'entrée, intriguée de voir les deux jeunes hommes faire tant d'aller-retour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Souffla Mary en admirant les assortiments de fleurs.

« Tu m'expliques ? » Questionna Emma en regardant son ami.

« Je ne sais pas de qui vient tout ça mais il va falloir que je me remette en scelle sinon ton cœur va m'échapper. » Plaisanta Will avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Livraison spéciale de trois cents roses divisés dans de généreux bouquet composé d'une dizaine de roses chacun, de jolies fleurs blanches et agrémentées d'un beau feuillage. » Fit Philippe en souriant légèrement en coin.

« Et de qui ça vient ? » Lança la blonde même si, au fond d'elle, elle avait une petite idée de qui venait se cadeau.

« C'est classé secret d'état. » Ironisa le brun.

« Même à moi il n'a pas voulu me dire de qui venait une telle commande. » Renchérit Will.

« Cependant, j'ai une petite carte pour toi. » Sourit le fleuriste.

Il lui tendit la carte en question et attrapa son ami pour quitter le manoir. Emma soupira doucement pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Trois cents roses ? Était-ce une blague ? Le plus délicatement possible, elle déplia le morceau de papier cartonnée qu'elle tenait dans les mains et lâcha un léger soupire en reconnaissant l'écriture de Philippe et non celle de Regina. Elle releva le visage en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et fronça des sourcils en voyant la tête de Will apparaitre.

« C'est toujours ok pour une danse ? » Voulut-il savoir, les yeux pétillant d'espoir.

« C'est toujours ok. » Fit doucement Emma.

« Tu es fantastique. Merci. » Sourit l'homme avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Ignorant totalement sa mère et sa sœur qui l'observaient de près, elle reporta son attention sur la carte qu'elle avait inconsciemment refermé en voyant le fleuriste revenir. Elle l'ouvrit et laissa son regard survolé sur les lèvres bien moins soignées, bien moins arrondies qu'à l'habitude. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant le poème, enfin, l'extrait de chanson qui s'y trouvait écrit :

« _J'aurais aimé t'aimer comme on aime le soleil,_

_Te dire que le monde est beau, que c'est beau d'aimer._

_J'aurais aimé t'écrire le plus beau des poèmes,_

_Et construire un empire juste pour ton sourire,_

_Devenir le soleil pour sécher tes sanglots et faire_

_Battre le ciel pour un futur plus beau. _

_R. »_

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus en remémorant tous ses moments qu'elles avaient passées, toutes les deux, à écouter cette musique tard le soir. Toutes ses fois où elles avaient grimpé sur le toit de la maison d'Ingrid et Marco, cette musique en fond, pour observer les étoiles pendant de longues heures. Tous les doux moments qu'elles avaient passées ensemble, à écouter cette musique, revinrent dans sa mémoire et Emma était incapable de tous les lister tellement il y en avait.

« De qui vienne toutes ses fleurs ? » Lança finalement Ingrid en s'approchant de la blonde.

« Je ne sais pas, le mot n'est pas signé. » Répondit-elle bien trop rapidement pour que cela soit vrai.

« Et que dit le mot ? » Interrogea l'ainée en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« Rien de bien intéressant. » Souffla Emma en repliant soigneusement la carte pour la glisser dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

« Je devrais sans doute t'offrir le discours de la grande sœur qui te demande de faire attention à toi et de penser à toi avant de penser aux autres mais je pense qu'elle ne t'enverrait pas autant de roses, pas autant de bouquet si elle ne voulait pas s'excuser et si elle ne t'aimait plus. C'est bien la première fois que je vois Regina Mills tenter de reconquérir quelqu'un qu'elle a blessée. Protège-toi, ne te laisses pas tomber trop rapidement mais donne-lui une seconde chance, donne à votre histoire une seconde chance. Qui sait ? Celle-ci sera sans doute la bonne. » Chuchota tout bas Mary en regardant Ingrid retourner dans le salon.

« Je crois que je l'aime toujours… » Soupira la blonde en baissant lamentablement la tête vers le sol.

« Tu es bien la seule, dans cette ville, à ne pas en être persuadée petite sœur. » Souffla la brune en lui souriant doucement.


	13. Chapitre 12

Emma soupira doucement en se regardant une énième fois dans l'imposant miroir de son entrée avant de remettre son tablier pour ne pas salir sa robe blanche. Ce soir avait lieu le bal de l'hiver, bal qui avait lieu chaque année à StoryBrooke et qui marquait le solstice de l'hiver. Comme chaque année depuis de nombreuse année, elle avait passé la journée en cuisine à préparer tout un tas de biscuits de noël en forme de sapin, de bonhomme de neige, d'étoile, de canne à sucre, de demi-lune mais aussi en forme de cœur. Alice et Henry avaient pris énormément de plaisir à les décorer mais surtout à se salir. Evidemment, elle ne s'était pas arrêté qu'à ça, elle avait également préparé des bonhommes de noël en pain d'épice, un gâteau au carotte, un au fruit sec et un à l'orange, une tarte aux marrons, une couronne des rois aux fruit confits ainsi qu'une buche roulée aux marrons et à la vanille. Pour les plus difficiles, elle avait préparé un quatre-quarts aux chocolats, des cookies, des muffins mais aussi des chaussons aux pommes. Comme chaque année, elle savait qu'elle en avait fait beaucoup, surtout qu'elle savait que plus de la moitié de la ville apporterait également de quoi grignoter mais comme chaque année elle savait qu'il ne resterait absolument rien. Le bal de l'hiver était un évènement qu'aucun habitant de StoryBrooke ne manquerait pour rien au monde – l'année précédente, David était même venu en fauteuil roulant après s'être blessé pendant une intervention musclée à laquelle il avait participé – absolument personne ne ratait se bal. Depuis quelques années maintenant, des personnes provenant de ville aux alentours de StoryBrooke, faisaient le déplacement exprès et logeaient aux Granny's pour assister à cette soirée qui n'avait pourtant rien de bien extraordinaire. S'était seulement un rendez-vous qui avait lieu dans la salle de bal de la mairie, tout le monde y allait, il y avait de la bonne musique grâce à un groupe de musicien, beaucoup d'amour et une merveilleuse ambiance. Emma avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui poussait des personnes à faires des centaines et des centaines de kilomètre pour assister à ce bal alors qu'ils pouvaient faire en sorte d'en avoir un dans leur propre ville. S'était sans doute l'enthousiasme qui naissait chez chaque habitant de la petite ville portuaire à l'approche de ce bal qui devait motiver et convaincre ses personnes là de parcourir autant de kilomètre pour une seule et unique soirée dans l'année. Comme chaque année, alors que ses enfants terminaient de se préparer, Emma finalisait ses pâtisseries. Elle rajoutait un peu de sucre glace ici, s'assurait que les fruits confit ne tomberaient pas durant le trajet, vérifia que les cookies n'avaient pas éclaté en refroidissant. Alors qu'elle finissait avec attention la décoration de sa buche roulée au marron, elle sursauta en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Elle avait pourtant dit à Mary qu'elles se rejoignaient directement à la mairie donc elle n'attendait personne. Elle soupira doucement, retira son tablier, posa son torchon et marcha vers l'entrée où elle ouvrit la porte sans chercher à savoir qui s'y trouvait. Elle haussa des sourcils en y voyant Regina habillée d'une magnifique robe rouge bordeaux qui moulait merveilleusement ses formes. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement et lui tendit un divin bouquet de fleur blanche.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement en ramenant le bouquet dans la cuisine.

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller tous ensemble, tous les quatre et puis, c'était un moyen de t'offrir un bouquet de fleur en plus. » Sourit la brune en la suivant de près. « Cette robe te va à ravir. » Complimenta-t-elle.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a suffisamment de bouquet dans cette maison ? Heureusement que personne n'est allergique au pollen ! » Soupira Emma en remplissant un vase avec de l'eau. « Merci beaucoup, tu es magnifique aussi. Puisque tu es là, tu vas m'aider à charger la voiture, ça m'évitera de faire des allers retours. » Reprit-elle rapidement.

« Tout ce que tu veux. » Assura Regina en souriant doucement.

La blonde attrapa le premier plateau de viennoiserie, attrapa ses clés de voiture et fit signe à la brune de la suivre. Ensemble, elles firent en sorte de caler correctement chaque plateau pour avoir le moins de dégâts possible durant le trajet. Une fois tous les plateaux dans le coffre de la voiture elles revinrent dans le manoir pour se mettre au chaud. Emma servit un verre de jus de pomme à Regina et monta s'assurer que tout se passait bien pour ses enfants. Elle entra dans la chambre d'Alice et l'aida à attacher ses petites bottines avant de s'occuper de ses merveilleuses boucles blondes, sous la demande de la petite fille, elle les lui attacha en deux tresses plaquées à son crâne avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur le front. Elle toqua ensuite à la porte de la chambre d'Henry et entra après en avoir eu l'autorisation, elle ne put se retenir de ricaner en voyant son fils se débattre avec sa cravate qu'il voulait absolument mettre et les cheveux en bataille. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux et posa le genou au sol en prenant les deux pans de la cravate. Tranquillement, elle lui fit son nœud et le lui ajusta avant de replier le col de sa chemise. Elle le laissa courir jusqu'à la salle de bain et pénétra dans sa propre chambre, elle attrapa ses bagues qui se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet et s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. Les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête étaient constamment les mêmes. Devait-elle les mettre à son doigt ? Regina les verrait et elle mettait un point d'honneur à garder une certaine distance malgré les battements de son cœur qui ne cessaient d'accélérer dès que la brune se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle pouvait les mettre à son cou mais le décolleté de sa robe ne les cacherait pas. Elle soupira profondément et passa sa chaine autour de son cou, elle savait très bien qu'elle était incapable de rester trop longtemps loin de ses deux anneaux alors à quoi bon lutter ? Elle sortit de sa chambre et sourit en sentant les bras d'Henry enlacer ses hanches, elle lui caressa doucement la joue et ils descendirent tous les deux pour rejoindre Alice qui se trouvait déjà en bas, prête à partir.

« Regina ! C'est trop cool que tu sois là ! » Cria le brun en se jetant dans les bras de la brune.

Emma sourit doucement en les voyant tous les deux, blotties l'un contre l'autre, et enfila sa veste en cuir blanche par-dessus sa robe. Henry attrapa à son tour son manteaux pendant que sa sœur prenait Swan dans ses bras. La blonde sourit doucement au comportement de sa fille, elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui expliqua tranquillement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas emmener le petit chat avec eux, que celui-ci ne se sentirait pas bien entouré d'autant de personne et qu'ils risquaient de se blesser parmi la foule. La petite fille versa une petite larme et décréta qu'elle ne voulait plus partir, elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser son nouveau meilleur ami seule à la maison. Henry tenta de la convaincre en lui expliquant que Swan pourrait ainsi se reposer durant leur absence et qu'ils seraient en pleine forme pour jouer à leur retour mais Alice ne l'écouta pas, elle fronça des sourcils et secoua négativement de la tête. Emma soupira doucement malgré le petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, la situation l'agaçait légèrement mais au moins, elle voyait que sa fille aimait vraiment son animal de compagnie, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle était prête à renoncer à cette soirée qu'elle attendait depuis des semaines. Elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans la cuisine, là elle remplit l'une des gamelles avec de l'eau et l'autre avec des croquettes avant de les amener dans le salon. Elle installa le tout à côté du lit du petit chat et demanda à sa fille de venir. Elle lui expliqua avec calme qu'elle aussi n'avait aucune envie de laisser Swan seul à la maison mais qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas venir avec eux, tout le monde allait danser et profiter de la soirée, personne ne ferait attention à la petite boule de poile rousse et que quelqu'un finirait forcément par blesser le petit animal qui souffrait déjà suffisamment. Elle rappela également à sa fille qu'ils étaient obligés d'y être, non pas parce qu'ils avaient passé la journée à faire la pâtisserie mais parce qu'ils avaient promis à David d'être là pour le grand moment. Ce simple rappel fit naitre un immense sourire sur le visage d'Alice qui finalement déposa Swan dans son petit lit, elle l'installa correctement, le couvrit, lui déposa un doux baiser sur le haut du crâne et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de retourner auprès d'Henry en sautillant d'impatience. Regina lança un regard interrogateur à la blonde mais celle-ci secoua négativement la tête et entraina sa petite famille dans sa voiture. Emma conduisit tranquillement, après tout elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser puisqu'ils allaient être, comme chaque année, en avance sur le début du bal. Alors qu'elle changeait de vitesse, sa main frôla la cuisse de Regina et elle frissonna légèrement. Evidemment, la brune vit sa réaction et se mit à sourire un peu plus grandement avant de venir, délicatement, poser sa main sur la sienne sur le levier de vitesse. La blonde prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de rester concentrer sur la route pour ne pas penser à la douceur de la peau qui touchait la sienne. Au fond d'elle, elle n'avait aucune envie de rompre se contact qui lui plaisait énormément mais elle le devait, elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser croire qu'une quelconque porte était ouverte même si cela était le cas, alors, avec toute la difficulté du monde, elle extirpa sa main de la douce emprise dont elle se trouvait prisonnière. Après quelques minutes de routes, ils finirent par arriver et Alice sauta immédiatement dans les bras de Marco qui sortait de sa voiture au même moment. Emma embrassa rapidement ses parents et amena les divers plateaux à l'intérieur de la salle avec l'aide de Regina. La pièce était décorée comme chaque année et, une fois de plus, s'était tout bonnement magnifique. Le blanc des murs faisait parfaitement ressortir les diverses décorations qui étaient de couleur rouge et dorée. Emma était vraiment éblouie par la beauté de la pièce. Elle salua rapidement le maire, George King et se dirigea vers Granny et Ruby qui organisaient les buffets. Ces deux-là ne semblaient pas vraiment ravis de la présence de Regina mais elles ne dirent rien, elles lancèrent un long regard à la brune, un regard qui reflétait tout sauf l'amitié qu'elles avaient à son égard, et continuèrent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Emma soupira en les voyant faire, elle leva légèrement les yeux vers le ciel, posa sa veste en cuir un peu plus loin et vint les aider. Les minutes passèrent à une vitesse folle et les premiers invites commencèrent à arriver. Les musiciens entrèrent dans la pièce, saluèrent chaleureusement tout le monde, montèrent sur scène et s'installèrent pour accorder leurs instruments. Plusieurs minutes suffirent pour que tout le monde soit présent dans la pièce, le maire finit par monter sur la scène pour faire son fameux discours d'ouverture, comme chaque année, avant de donner le feu vert au musicien pour que la soirée commence. Henry, Alice et les autres enfants ne perdirent pas une seule seconde avant de se mettre à courir comme des fous dans toute la pièce sous le regard amusé des invités. Sous les ordres de Granny, les trois femmes fichèrent le camp et partirent rejoindre leur petit groupe d'ami qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Emma s'adossa au mur, à côté de Mary qui semblait bien triste, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en l'interrogant silencieusement du regard.

« Je ne comprends pas… » Finit-elle par souffler tout doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas camarade ? » Questionna Killian en passant son bras autour des hanches d'Ariel.

« David. Je n'arrive plus à le comprendre. J'essaye d'être parfaite, j'essaye vraiment d'être une femme parfaite pour lui, une femme qu'il mérite et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi. Les jours passent et moins je le vois. L'autre jour en faisant une machine d'habit, j'ai senti l'odeur d'un parfum de femme sur ses vêtements, parfum qui ne m'appartient pas. » Soupira traitement la petite brune.

« Je te jure de le tuer si jamais il te trompe. » Grommela Philippe.

« Et on enterrera ce qui restera de son corps dans la forêt. » Ajouta Ruby en serrant des poings.

« Après l'avoir longuement torturé pour savoir qui est sa maitresse. » Précisa Mulan.

« Sinon on peut simplement se calmer et chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe, je suis certaine qu'il ne te trompe pas Mary. Il t'aime de tout son cœur. Il est ton Charmant et tu es sa Blanche-Neige, il ne peut pas en aimer une autre que toi. Attend encore un peu, profite pleinement de cette soirée et ne te prend surtout pas la tête d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer. » Assura Emma en souriant doucement à sa sœur.

« Toi, tu sais quelque chose et tu ne veux pas nous le dire. » Souffla doucement Belle à son oreille.

La blonde offrit un doux sourire à son amie et tenta de changer de conversation, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir ses amis douter du jeune homme qui était l'homme le plus droit qu'elle puisse connaitre. Elle l'aurait déjà étouffé dans son sommeil si ce n'était pas le cas de toute façon. Finalement, ils se mirent à discuter de la croisière qu'avait effectué Ariel et Killian sur le Jolly Roger pendant de long mois. Regina resta là, elle écoutait attentivement la discussion mais ne participait pas, elle savait bien que personne ne voulait d'elle ici mais elle voulait rester le plus près possible d'Emma.

« Hm, hm. Les amis ? J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. » Lança Lilith en approchant.

« Bien sûr, qui est-ce ? » Sourit Ingrid en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de Marco.

« Bon, alors euh… voici ma mère biologique, Malory Drago. Malory Drago, voici ma bande de bon à rien. » Souffla doucement la brune.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Malory. » Fit Li avec sa politesse légendèrent.

« C'est un honneur de tous vous rencontrer. Appelez-moi Mal tout simplement, personne ne m'appel Malory. » Sourit-elle.

« Vous comptez faire du mal à mon amie ? » Demanda soudainement August en la regardant de haut en bas.

« Bien sûr que non, j'aimerais énormément faire partie de sa vie pour rattraper tout ce temps que nous avons malheureusement perdue toutes les deux mais jamais je ne lui ferais de mal. » Répondit sincèrement la blonde qui portait un tailleur des plus classes.

« Bonne réponse. Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? » Questionna à son tour Emma le plus sèchement possible.

« Qui ne l'aimerait pas ? Ma fille est parfaite. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je compte bien le lui prouver tous les jours si elle m'en donne l'occasion. Je ne la laisserais plus jamais, je ne laisserais plus jamais qui que ce soit nous séparer l'une de l'autre. Cette fois-ci, je vais me battre pour ma fille, pour la garder auprès de moi. » Affirma-t-elle avec franchise.

« Très bonne réponse ! Bienvenu dans la bande de bon à rien Mal tout simplement ! » S'exclama Ruby en faisant rire tout le monde.

Ingrid et Marco se mirent à discuter joyeusement avec la nouvelle arrivante, même s'ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de pouvoir adopter Lilith aux yeux de la loi, ils considéraient la brune comme leur fille tout comme ils considèrent August comme leur fils. Ils avaient connu les deux jeunes amis d'Emma après leurs dix-huitièmes anniversaires alors leur procédure d'adoption avait été catégoriquement refusé mais qu'importe, ce qu'ils ressentaient dans leurs cœurs était bien plus important qu'une signature sur un bout de papier. En tant que parent non-officiel, il était de leur devoir de s'assurer que cette personne était suffisamment bien pour faire partie de la vie de leur petite fille. Emma finit par s'écarter du groupe sous le regard interrogateur de Regina, elle rigola doucement lorsque sa fille lui fonça dessus sans faire exprès et s'approcha de David qui avait l'air bien soucieux dans son coin. Ils discutèrent calmement de longue minute et elle lui fit discrètement passer une clé USB avant que le blond ne se tende, fronçant des sourcils, la blonde se tourna sur elle-même pour voir ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction chez son ami. Mary était à présent au milieu de la pièce en train de partager une danse avec le docteur Whale. Emma fronça des sourcils, elle lui avait dit de profiter de sa soirée mais pas de partager un collé serré avec un homme qui nourrissait, plus ou moins secrètement, des sentiments amoureux à son égard. Elle lança un regard entendu à David, attrapa un verre de punch que Granny avait remplie en souriant légèrement et elle marcha rapidement en direction des deux danseurs qui étaient bien trop proche à son gout. Elle était presque à leur hauteur lorsqu'elle fit semblant de trébucher et qu'elle renversa son verre remplie sur la chemise blanche de Whale qui s'énerva sur elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je… je n'ai pas fait exprès. » Assura Emma en grimaçant faussement.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu attention espèce de bonne à rien ! Ma chemise est complètement foutue par votre faute ! Nan mais je rêve ! » Cria-t-il sur la blonde.

« Emma ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal en trébuchant ? Tu aurais pu te tordre la cheville, tu veux que je t'accompagne t'asseoir ? » Proposa Mary en regardant sa sœur de haut en bas.

« Ma chemise est ruiné ! » Rappela l'homme agacé d'être ignoré.

« Et alors ? Ma sœur aurait pu se blesser ! Il suffit de la mettre à la machine et le tour est joué, cesse de faire l'enfant. » Engueula la brune.

Emma dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire face à cette scène qu'elle avait causé. Mary semblait vraiment en colère, pas contre elle mais contre Whale ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de sourire. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait sa sœur qui était constamment prête à prendre sa défense pour un oui ou pour un non. La brune lui attrapa délicatement le bras, le passa autour de ses épaules et lui demanda de s'appuyer sur elle et non sur sa cheville. En vérité, la blonde ne souffrait pas, elle ne s'était pas blessée mais elle joua la comédie pour ne pas se faire engueuler, à son tour, par sa sœur qui comprendrait qu'elle s'était jouée d'eux. Peter accourut en les voyant et lui prit son second bras pour qu'elle ait à s'appuyer le moins possible sur sa jambe. Regina attrapa une chaise et la tira vers elle pour qu'elle s'y assied. Mary partit rapidement chercher une poche de glace et elle resta seule avec la blonde.

« Très bien joué madame Swan-Mills. » Sourit la brune.

« Merci beaucoup madame Swan-Mills. » Répondit Emma avant d'écarquiller les yeux face à la réponse qu'elle venait elle-même de donner.

Le sourire de Regina s'élargit, ravie de recevoir une telle réponse, elle s'assit à côté de la blonde et ne prononça aucun mot. Elle avait peur de briser ce sentiment de paix qu'avait créé cette réponse avec une phras des plus stupide. Finalement, Mary revint en grommelant, Granny avait apparemment refusé de lui donner une poche de glace. Emma lui sourit doucement et lui assura que tout allait bien, que sa cheville ne la faisait déjà plus souffrir ce qui fit naitre un sentiment de soulagement sur le visage de la petite brune. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit David pour grimper sur la scène, il échangea quelques mots avec les musiciens, tapota doucement sur le micro ce qui fit résonner un bruit très peu agréable pour les oreilles de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle de réception. Mary haussa des sourcils en le voyant faire et elle lança un rapide coup d'œil vers Emma qui lui offrit un doux sourire. Marco qui s'était discrètement volatilisé revint avec une télécommande en main, il éteignit toutes les lumières avant d'activer le vidéo projecteur. Une photo de la brune apparut sur le mur derrière les musiciens, puis une autre et encore une autre. Alice attrapa doucement la main de son frère, ils étaient tous les deux très fières de leur petite sélection. Finalement, la musique débuta et le show commença enfin. Incertain mais surtout très intimidé, David prit une grande inspiration et commença à chanter.

_«__Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man yeah, yeah »_

Doucement, David décrocha le micro de son trépied et se mit à faire quelques pas sur scène pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et son stress qui était visible de tous.

« Tu peux le faire tonton ! » Cria soudainement Henry parmi la foule de gens.

_« Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? _

_Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but the answer is no! »_

« Vas-y mon pote ! » S'époumona August de l'autre côté de la scène.

_« Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry her anyway  
Yeah no matter what you say  
And we'll be a family »_

David jeta un léger coup d'œil vers Emma, à cet instant plus qu'à n'importe quel autre, il avait besoin d'être rassuré, il avait besoin d'être sûr qu'il ne faisait pas une horrible bêtise et qu'il n'allait pas se prendre un énorme râteau devant tout le monde. Pas après toute cette mise en scène. Pas après ses mois passés à apprendre les paroles de cette chanson par cœur. Pas après ses mois passés à prendre des cours pour ne pas se ridiculiser lorsqu'il partagerait une danse avec sa belle. Pas après ses mois à devoir cacher la vérité à la femme de sa vie. La blonde lui offrit un magnifique sourire et hocha doucement de la tête pour lui assurer que tout allait bien se passer. Sur la piste, absolument tout le monde se mit à danser sur la musique alors l'homme, porté par le moment, prit confiance en lui et fit quelque pas de danse avant de reprendre de plus belle.

_« I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
I can't live without her  
Love me or hate me we will be boys  
Standing at that alter  
Or we will run away  
To another galaxy you know  
You know she's in love with me  
She will go anywhere I go »_

« Allez tonton ! » S'exclama Alice en sautant sur place, les bras levés vers le ciel.

_« Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_

_Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend cause the answer's still no! »_

Mary-Margaret observait la scène qui se produisait devant elle sans vraiment comprendre, elle était totalement obnubilée par la douce voix de son compagnon. Elle l'avait déjà entendu chanter, évidement, elle l'avait déjà surpris à chantonner sous la douche mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu chanter devant autant de personne, lui qui était habituellement si timide et réservé.

_« Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway_

_Marry her anyway  
Yeah no matter what you say  
And we'll be a family_

_Why you gotta be so rude? »_

David sauta soudainement de la scène et effectua quelques pas de danse en s'approchant de Mary qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

_« Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but no still means no! »_

Il lui prit délicatement la main, y déposa un doux baiser avant de la tirer vers lui pour la faire tourner sur elle-même. Tout le monde dans la salle les regardait, sentir autant de regard sur elle fit rougir Mary qui baissa la tête vers le sol en voulant disparaitre contrairement à David qui ne se démonta pas.

_« Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry her anyway  
Yeah no matter what you say »_

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la petite brune et, sous le regard de tous, posa solennellement un genou au sol en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_« And we'll be a family_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_Why you gotta be so rude?  
Why you gotta be so rude? »_

« Mon dieu… » Souffla doucement Ariel en posant ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

« Mary, veux-tu m'épouser ? » Demanda finalement David, les yeux pétillant d'espoir.

Plus personne dans la salle n'osait respirer, Alice blottit son visage dans le cou de son frère tant l'attente de la réponse était atroce. Emma ne perdit pas son sourire, elle savait que sa sœur dirait oui, elle devait seulement se remettre de sa surprise. Après de longues, de trop longues, seconde de silence, Mary éclata en sanglot et hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas tant elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pour le moment. David se releva, l'entoura de ses bras et la souleva du sol en riant de joie. Ils partagèrent un langoureux et amoureux baiser avant que la brune ne repose les pieds sur terre. Le blond la lâcha quelques secondes, glissa sa main dans sa poche pour y récupérer l'écrin mais il n'y trouva que du vide. Il fronça des sourcils et vérifia chacune de ses poches sous le regard amusé de chacun.

« Notre camarade à oublier la bague. Qu'on le jette par-dessus bord ! » Plaisanta Killian pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel malgré l'immense sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Tout ne pouvait pas aller comme prévu, bien évidement que non. Elle détacha la chaine de son cou, récupéra sa propre bague de fiançailles et, sous le regard interrogateur de Regina, elle la lança à David avant de rattacher sa chaine. Le blond lui sourit doucement, passa la bague au doigts à sa belle et l'embrassa de plus belle. Les musiciens reprirent et les différents couples se remirent à danser sur la piste.

« Ça c'est de la demande en mariage ! » Lança Neal en passant son bras autour des épaules de l'homme.

« Emma… je ne peux pas, c'est ta bague… » Souffla doucement Mary.

« Tu en as bien plus besoin que moi. Mon dieu ! Tu vas te marier ! » Sourit la blonde en lui tombant dans les bras.

« Et si on mettait en pratique les cours de danse que m'a donné ma charmante belle-sœur. » Proposa David en tendant sa main à sa future épouse.

« Tu étais au courant ! » Comprit la brune en regardant sa sœur.

« Le parfum sur la chemise, c'était moi. » Rigola Emma en haussant des épaules.

Mary lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule et prit la main de son fiancé pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Rapidement, ils furent rejoints par Ariel et Killian, Belle et Ruby, Marco et Ingrid et tout un tas d'autre couple qui ne perdirent pas une seule seconde de plus pour partager une danse. Regina se tourna vers Emma, ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par un raclement de gorge derrière elle. Légèrement agacé d'avoir été coupé, elle jeta un regard derrière elle et vu Will qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« J'espère que tu m'as gardé une danse, comme promit. » Lança-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'Emma.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai gardé chacune de mes danses. » Assura la blonde en souriant.

Et, main dans la main, ils partirent sur la piste de danse rejoindre les autres couples en laissant Regina, complètement seule, derrière eux.

_(Les paroles proviennent de la chanson __Rude__ chanté par le groupe de Reggae Magic! )_


	14. Chapitre 13

Emma fut extirpée de son doux rêve par l'horrible sonnerie de son réveil, elle tendit le bras et l'éteignit avant de débrancher son téléphone de la prise et de se réinstaller correctement dans son lit, sous ses chaudes couvertures, pour reprendre son rêve là où elle l'avait laissé. Evidemment, se connaissance parfaitement, elle avait prévu plusieurs alarmes sur son téléphone, pour être certaine de se réveiller. Après de longues minutes de combat avec son téléphone qu'elle avait soudainement envie de balancer contre un mur, elle rabattit les couvertures sur le côté et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Elle laissa la fraicheur de la pièce la frapper de plein fouet et se décida finalement à se lever. Elle réajusta son débardeur, mit rapidement un short pour pouvoir descendre et enfila rapidement par-dessus son peignoir noir sans le nouer. Chausson au pied, téléphone dans la main, elle quitta enfin sa chambre et se dirigea vers les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle entra dans le salon, laissa tomber son portable sur le canapé, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et attacha ses cheveux blonds en un chignon rapide et mal fait sur le haut de sa tête. Elle s'approcha du sapin et soupira en voyant la petite boite remplie de cookie qui n'attendait personne d'autre que le père noël. Quand elle avait demandé à Alice de mettre quelque cookie sous le sapin, elle avait pensée à deux ou trois et non une bonne vingtaine. Elle ouvrit la petite boite en plastique, en attrapa un et croqua à pleine dent à l'intérieur en se disant que son petit déjeuné était tout trouvé. En se frottant doucement le visage pour se réveiller, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte du sous-sol, elle l'ouvrit puis descendit les escaliers. Elle entra dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre noire et se dirigea vers l'armoire qui ne servait pas à grand-chose dans le fond, à l'aide d'une clé qu'elle avait cachée sur le haut du meuble elle ouvrit la porte et sourit en voyant les trois sacs remplis de cadeau qu'elle avait pris du temps à emballer quelques jours plus tôt. Elle lâcha un léger soupir en se disant qu'elle allait devoir faire un aller-retour pour pouvoir tout monter, elle tenta tout de même de tout prendre en une seule fois mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde en se disant qu'elle risquait de faire une grosse bêtise, beaucoup de bruit et donc, réveiller ses enfants alors que rien n'était prêt. Elle ferma la porte du sous-sol derrière elle en se notant mentalement de trouver une autre cachette pour les cadeaux de l'année prochaine. Elle déposa les sacs remplis sous le sapin et sourit grandement en voyant Swan relever la tête de son petit panier pour pouvoir regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Emma s'approcha alors de lui, le prit délicatement dans ses bras, lui déposa doucement un doux baiser sur le bout du museau et s'assit à même le sol en gardant le petit chat dans ses bras. Elle grignota un nouveau cookie en silence et commença à entreposer les différents cadeaux sous le sapin en veillant bien à tous les mélanger. Cette année encore, elle s'était laissée aller et avait acheté un nombre considérable de cadeau pour absolument toute sa famille. Belle, Ruby, Gideon, Nathanaël, Mulan, Li, Mei, Aurore, Philippe, Gabriel, Mary, David, Ariel, Killian, Lilith, Graham, August, Peter, James, Ingrid, Marco, Granny, Neal, Tamara, Baelfire, ils avaient tous au minimum un cadeau qui attendait sagement sous l'imposant sapin sans oublier Alice et Henry qui eux allaient avoir un bon nombre de papier cadeau à déchirer. Après de longues minutes, elle se redressa finalement et posa délicatement son petit chaton dans le canapé le temps d'aller dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa un paquet de chocolat ainsi qu'un sachet de bonbon qu'elle avait précautionneusement cachés au fond du tiroir des médicaments pour être certaine que ses enfants n'iraient pas les trouver. Elle déballa une papillote et la mangea en revenant dans le salon, elle se retint de faire éclater le pétard qui se trouvait dans l'emballage pour ne pas réveiller ses enfants. Oui, elle était encore une très grande enfant dans sa tête. Papillote et bonbon dans la chaussette au nom d'Henry, petit chocolat en forme d'ourson et bonbon dans celle d'Alice, elle retourna cachée les deux sachets dans la cuisine. Elle caressa délicatement la petite tête de Swan qui s'était endormie, confortablement enroulé dans le plaid du canapé, et grimpa silencieusement les escaliers. Elle vérifia rapidement que sa fille dormait encore paisiblement, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui déposer un doux baiser sur le front avant de se diriger et d'entrer dans son atelier. Elle attrapa la petite mallette dans laquelle elle rangeait ses dessins qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec le boulot et en sortit une petite lettre qu'elle avait écrite quelque jour plus tôt, elle attrapa une enveloppe, la glissa à l'intérieur et redescendit les escaliers en souriant doucement. Elle déposa l'enveloppe fermé sur le meuble télé, attrapa la petite boite pleine de cookie et s'assit à nouveau au sol, confortablement calée contre son canapé, elle grignota en admirant le petit chaton roux qui dormait à poing fermé. Les minutes défilèrent doucement et finalement, elle sursauta presque en entendant quelques petits coups être frappés contre la porte. Elle fronça des sourcils, incertaine d'avoir réellement entendu les coups et attendit quelques secondes pour être sure. Finalement, les coups furent frappés à nouveau, légèrement plus fort cette fois-ci alors elle se leva sur sol, ajusta son peignoir et alla rapidement ouvrir la porte pour savoir qui était la personne qui venait les voir aussi tôt. Elle ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de regarder qui se trouvait derrière à travers le judas et grimaça en se prenant une bourrasque de vent en plein visage. Elle attrapa les pans de son peignoir et les resserra autour de son corps pour se réchauffer un tant soit peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Entre, il fait affreusement froid dehors. » Souffla Emma en tremblant de froid.

« J'ai des cadeaux pour les enfants dans la voiture, je peux les déposer sous ton sapin ? J'ai pris des petites brioches au Granny's aussi. » Fit doucement Regina en fixant les jambes nues de la blonde.

« Dépêche-toi ! Il fait froid ! » Lança-t-elle.

En souriant doucement, la brune retourna à sa voiture et ouvrit le coffre de celle-ci. Elle en sortit un énorme sac qui débordait de cadeau et le porta à bout de bras sous le regard exaspéré d'Emma qui ferma la porte et la suivit jusqu'au salon. Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva, Regina trébucha stupidement sur un obstacle inexistant et fit tomber plusieurs paquets au sol. La blonde se retint de rire et s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à ramasser son bazar. Elles ricanèrent doucement en empilant les cadeaux les uns au-dessus des autres et, en relevant le visage, elles se fixèrent intensément. L'émeraude se perdit dans le chocolat, le temps semblait passer beaucoup plus lentement pour les deux femmes qui n'arrivaient pas à détourner le regard. Doucement, elles se redressèrent toutes les deux et, finalement, en usant une force surhumaine, Regina releva le regard vers le plafond pour fixer autre chose que la magnifique créature qui se trouvait encore en pyjama devant elle. Son regard buta sur la partit supérieur du cadre de la porte sous laquelle elles se trouvaient toutes les deux et un mince sourire étira doucement ses lèvres.

« Du gui ? Je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas dans ta maison. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Oh… Je n'ai pas eu la force de débattre avec Henry hier, alors voilà, du gui… » Répondit doucement la blonde en relevant le visage à son tour.

« La tradition veut que l'on s'embrasse. » Rappela Regina en souriant.

« On peut aussi faire comme si de rien était et continuer à ramasser les cadeaux que tu viens de faire tomber. » Proposa Emma en rougissant.

« Et briser une telle tradition ? Le monde risque de nous tomber dessus si on ignore le gui. » Taquina la brune.

Doucement, elle s'approcha d'Emma et posa ses mains sur les hanches de celle-ci pour la forcer à s'approcher à son tour. Etant hissé sur des talons de quelques centimètres, elle dépassait de peu la belle photographe alors, elle se pencha en avant et, avec énormément de délicatesse, elle ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce moment et vint prendre possession de cette bouche qui lui faisait tant envie. Emma sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine, elle eut du mal à se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer pendant quelques secondes mais finalement, elle posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Regina pour la tenir au plus près delle, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et elle lui rendit son baiser. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent et s'emboitèrent à la perfection comme si elles étaient faites sur mesure pour être collée ensemble. Les mains de Regina glissèrent sous le peignoir noir de la blonde jusqu'à son dos et l'une d'elle alla se loger dans sa chute de rein pour la coller à son corps pendant qu'Emma gardait sagement ses deux mains sur ses joues. L'explosion de sentiment qui se produisait dans le corps des deux femmes était tout simplement indescriptible, leurs cœurs explosaient de joie, ils battaient la chamade tout en se sentant enfin en paix. A bout de souffle, elles durent se séparer pour reprendre leur respiration mais elles restèrent collées l'une à l'autre, les yeux fermés, front contre front.

« Les… les cadeaux… on doit… » Souffla doucement Emma, les joues totalement rouges.

Regina ouvrit enfin ses yeux et sourit doucement avant de se détacher de la belle blonde, elle lui tourna le dos et ramassa simplement les cadeaux qu'elle avait éparpillés à cause de sa maladresse inhabituelle. Emma resta debout sous le gui, elle posa doucement sa main sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur qui battait bien trop vite et bien trop fort, et tenta de reprendre sa respiration pendant quelques instants avant de s'approcher doucement de la brune qui se trouvait à genou devant le sapin. Silencieusement elles déposèrent et mélangèrent les cadeaux parmi ceux qui se trouvaient déjà sous le sapin. Finalement, la blonde se releva, alluma la guirlande lumineuse qui faisait briller le sapin et plia le sac de Regina pour aller le ranger dans l'entrée, parmi les autres. La brune se redressa à son tour, beaucoup plus doucement en observant les divers paquets cadeaux qui portaient chacun un nom différent.

« On va réveiller les enfants ? » Proposa-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de joie rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir assister à l'ouverture des cadeaux.

« Le vingt-cinq c'est Alice qui nous réveille, habituellement je retourne me coucher pour jouer le jeu mais comme tu es là, tu vas m'aider à manger tous ses cookies avant qu'ils ne se lèvent. » Souffla Emma.

« C'est toi qui les as faits ? » Questionna Regina en regardant la boite pleine sur la petite table basse.

« Evidemment. » Répondit simplement la blonde comme si la réponse était une évidence même.

La brune sourit doucement, attrapa un cookie et croqua dedans à pleine dent, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait la chance de manger un bon petit plat que préparait la blonde, il y avait une véritable explosion de saveur dans sa bouche. Elle l'avait toujours affirmé haut et fort, si la blonde n'avait pas rêvé d'être photographe, elle aurait pu très facilement faire carrière dans la cuisine. Emma secoua doucement sa tête de droite à gauche en la voyant sourire stupidement comme une enfant et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparer un bon chocolat chaud qui l'aiderait sans aucun doute à se remettre de ses émotions. Elle en profita également pour faire couler un café noir à Regina qui s'était assise sur le canapé et caressait presque amoureusement le pelage doux et roux de Swan qui ronronnait de plaisir dans son sommeil. Elle entra dans le salon avec les deux tasses fumantes et s'assit sur le canapé en restant silencieuse. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire maintenant qu'elles avaient partagées un tel baiser. Son cerveau était encore trop perdu dans les limbes du plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti en sentant ses lèvres collées au sienne pour pouvoir réfléchir à quoi que ce soit alors, elle resta là, buvant son chocolat chaud et observant la jeune femme qui laissait sa main aller et venir dans le pelage roux, le tout dans un silence apaisant.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Souffla finalement Regina.

« Je crois que tu viens déjà de le faire. » Taquina la blonde en regardant Swan qui venait doucement se blottir contre sa cuisse nue.

« Pour qui sont tous ses cadeaux ? Qui sont tous ses enfants ? » Demanda la brune en relevant enfin le visage.

« Ce sont les enfants de nos… de mes amis. » Dit-elle.

« Parle-moi d'eux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » Quémanda Regina.

« Eh bien. Belle et Ruby sont fiancées depuis maintenant un an et demie, Gidéon a maintenant sept ans et, il y a deux ans, elles ont adopté Nathanaël alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours. Mulan et Li ont finalement passés le cap, ils se sont mariés il y a six ans et ont une merveilleuse petite fille, Mei qui a eu cinq ans peu avant ton retour à StoryBrooke. Mary, ma sœur, sera mariée à son beau sheriff dans quelques mois si tout va bien mais elle n'a toujours pas d'enfant même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Killian et Ariel n'ont pas changés, ils ne veulent pas d'enfant mais sont raides dingues de leurs neveux et nièces, ils partent très souvent sillonner la mer sans prévenir personne, d'ailleurs ils sont rentrés seulement pour le bal de l'hiver, je crois qu'ils passent les fêtes ici et qu'ils repartent. Lilith et Graham se sont pacsés il y a deux ans. August a finalement trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de Peter qui travaille à la menuiserie avec mon père, ils sont mariés depuis cinq ans, ont adoptés James qui a maintenant trois ans et vivent le bonheur absolument tous les trois. Et puis Neal, Neal est papa d'un merveilleux petit garçon depuis six mois, Baelfire, et tout a l'air de bien aller avec sa copine pour le moment, j'espère que ça va durer. » Informa Emma en fixant les cadeaux, espérant n'oublier personne dans son entourage.

« August est brun maintenant, ça lui va bien mieux que le roux. » Souffla la brune en continuant d'offrir ses douces caresses au chat.

« Oui, il s'est teint les cheveux en brun après un défi stupide avec Lilith, finalement il a rencontré Peter et a décidé de ne pas revenir au roux. » Affirma la blonde en repensant à tous les défis plus stupides les uns que les autres qu'ils avaient pu se lancer tous les trois.

Regina hocha doucement de la tête en essayant de retenir un maximum d'information, elle avait ratée tellement de chose mais maintenant elle était là et elle comptait bien se rattraper le plus possible. Elle continua ses délicates attentions dans le pelage roux de Swan qui était à présent collé à la jambe d'Emma, ses doigts effleurés donc délicatement la peau nue de la blonde qui ne disait rien. L'avait-elle remarqué au moins ? Regina n'en avait aucune idée mais elle continua ses douces caresses en se rapprochant de plus en plus de la jambe de la jeune photographe.

« Mary-Margaret est donc ta sœur, comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda-t-elle en observant la blonde.

« Il y a cinq ans, le père de Mary est décédé dans son sommeil, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque et, quelques semaines plus tard, en triant ses affaires, Eva, la mère de Mary, a découvert tout un tas de carnet bien caché au fond d'un coffre. Les carnets appartenaient à Leopold, à l'intérieur il tenait une véritable liste, comme une vulgaire liste de course, mais c'était une liste de ses conquêtes. De son vivant, il tenait une liste détaillée de toutes les femmes avec qui il avait couché durant toute sa vie. Nom, prénom, taille, âge, adresse, le contexte dans lequel ils se sont rencontrés, pourquoi ils ont été amenés à se revoir, comme s'est passé leur première fois ensemble, le nombre de rapports qu'il avait eu avec ces femmes, le lien qu'il avait avec elles et tout un tas d'autre détail bien plus glauque et perturbant. Certaines, il leur avait attribué une note sur dix et pour d'autre, il avait précisé si les rapports étaient protégés ou non. » Commença à expliquer Emma.

« Je l'ai toujours trouvé bizarre, il avait une drôle de manière de regarder les femmes. » Grimaça Regina.

« A qui le dis-tu. Par ses carnets, Eva s'est rendu compte que son mari ne lui a jamais été fidèle, il l'avait trompé durant leur mariage avec un nombre incalculable de femme et certaines étaient vraiment loin d'être des inconnues comme la voisine, la boulangère, sa secrétaire évidement mais aussi la femme de ménage et la nouvelle baby-sitter de Mary. Ce qui l'a le plus blessée, je pense, c'est de se rendre compte que certaine de ses femmes sont tombées enceinte mais il les a forcés à avorter, toute, sauf une. La baby-sitter de Mary a refusée d'avorter et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est apparemment enfuie dans la nuit. De là, et bien, avec Mary, on a mené notre petite enquête mais impossible de remettre la main sur cette jeune femme. Mary avait même perdue espoir de retrouver sa petite sœur ou son petit frère mais il y a trois ans, une jeune femme, Chloé, est arrivée dans la ville. Elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Mary, elle avait tout un tas de point en commun avec elle alors avec un stratagème des plus ingénieux, on lui a volé sa brosse à cheveux et Mary a demandé un test ADN pour savoir si, oui ou non, cette jeune femme était bien sa sœur. Tout le monde dans la ville en était persuadé. Absolument tout le monde. Mais cette Chloé, qui a très rapidement quitté StoryBrooke finalement, n'avait absolument aucun lien avec Mary. Mary ne savait plus quoi faire pour retrouver cet enfant qui faisait partie de sa famille alors Whale à décider, de son plein gré, de pousser les recherches un peu plus loin et il a comparé l'ADN de Mary à celui de chaque habitant de StoryBrooke. » Continua la blonde qui souriant doucement en se remémorant cette mission dans laquelle elles s'étaient lancées avec la petite brune.

« Et les résultats ont été concluant. » Devina la brune.

« Exactement. On a été toutes les deux convoquée à l'hôpital, il nous a donné les résultats et on a vraiment eu du mal à y croire. J'ai alors appelé l'orphelinat de Boston pour avoir mon dossier d'adoption, David les a légèrement menacés de se déplacer lui-même mais finalement on a reçu mon dossier. Amy, la jeune femme de tout juste vingt ans qui m'a déposé à l'orphelinat en annonçant qu'elle m'avait retrouvé sur le bord de la route était en réalité, la même Amy qui servait de baby-sitter à Mary lorsqu'elle était toute petite. On a essayé de retrouver ma mère biologique mais impossible de mettre la main sur elle, elle tout simplement disparu du globe après m'avoir déposé à l'orphelinat. Et voilà, tout ça pour dire que, mon père biologique n'était vraiment pas net dans sa tête, que Mary est donc biologiquement ma sœur et que ma mère biologique ne m'a jamais abandonnée sur le bord de la route mais qu'elle a tout de même pris la peine de me déposer à l'orphelinat. » Termina la photographe en soupirant doucement.

« Quelle histoire, et Leopold ? Il savait que tu étais sa fille ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne t'aimait pas du tout. Et Eva ? Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu depuis que je suis à StoryBrooke, qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? » Souffla Regina en l'observant attentivement.

« Je pense que non, il ne devait juste pas aimer ma tête. Et Eva nous a quitté il y a un an après s'être battue pendant des mois contre un cancer qui a finalement eu raison d'elle. » Informa Emma, un sourire empreint de tristesse dessiner sur le visage.

Perdre sa mère avait été une épreuve très difficile pour Mary et aujourd'hui encore, même si elle ne le montrait que très peu, elle en souffrait affreusement et Emma la comprenait parfaitement. Qu'importe l'âge, vivre sans ses parents était sans doute l'épreuve la plus dure dans la vie de tout le monde.

Regina s'apprêtait à relancer la conversation, à lui poser encore une question mais elles entendirent du bruit qui provenait de l'étage. Les enfants étaient réveillés et n'allait pas tarder à descendre. Emma se leva donc du canapé, attrapa la petite boite en plastique dans laquelle il restait encore quelque cookie et alla rapidement la cacher dans la cuisine, loin des yeux curieux de sa fille. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice et Henry déboulèrent dans les escaliers et se mirent à crier en voyant la montagne de cadeau qui se trouvait au pied du sapin.

« Mes chéris, on dit bonjour et on déjeune avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux ! » Rappela Emma en leur souriant.

Henry se tourna pour regarder sa mère et le sourire qui fendit son visage lorsqu'il aperçut finalement Regina fut tout ce qu'Emma voulait pour noël. De la joie, pure et intense sur le visage de ses enfants. Il se jeta dans les bras de la brune alors qu'Alice vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère qui retourna dans la cuisine pour faire couler leur boisson chaude. Henry entre à son tour dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Regina et il vint enlacer les hanches de sa mère en souriant doucement. La blonde lui embrassa délicatement le front et lui demanda de s'installer à table pendant qu'elle faisait chauffer le lait. La brune, qui avait apporté de quoi faire le petit déjeuné, ouvrit le sachet de viennoiserie qu'elle avait acheté au Granny's juste avant de venir et tendit une petite brioche aux enfants. Emma leur donna à chacun une tasse pleine de chocolat chaud, déposa ses médicaments devant Alice et donna ses vitamines à Henry avant de s'asseoir sur le plan de travail pour les observer manger en silence. Regina s'approcha doucement de la blonde, elle s'adossa au plan de travail et glissa délicatement son bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme pour la garder près d'elle. Henry ne rata rien de la scène, il vit la main de Regina se poser avec douceur sur la hanche de sa mère, il vit sa mère rougir légèrement et retenir son sourire mais il préféra ne rien dire, tout était parfait comme ça. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa petite sœur qui souriait de toute ses dents et se reconcentra sur son petit déjeuné. Ainsi, tous les quatre, ils avaient l'air d'une famille. D'une vraie et parfaite petite famille. Alice et Henry finirent de déjeuner rapidement sous le regard attendri des deux femmes qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés, toujours collées l'une à l'autre. Les deux enfants se mirent à sourire de toutes leurs dents et, finalement, Emma les autorisations à quitter la table.

« Le Père Noël a laissé une lettre ! Le Père Noël a laissé une lettre ! » S'exclama Alice en entrant dans le salon.

Regina haussa des sourcils et Emma sourit doucement, elle connaissait suffisamment bien ses enfants, surtout sa fille pour lui faire croire en l'existence de Klaus. La blonde sauta du plan de travail, réajusta son débardeur et débarrassa rapidement la table du petit déjeuné. Les deux enfants revinrent dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, la lettre en main et un sublime sourire dessiné sur leurs lèvres.

« Maman ! Lis la lettre ! » Lança la petite blonde en sautillant sur elle-même.

Henry sourit doucement à l'enthousiasme de sa petite sœur, il sortit délicatement la lettre de l'enveloppe comme si elle tenait en main la chose la plus précieuse au monde et la tendit à sa mère qui la déplia le plus soigneusement possible sous le regard pétillant d'Alice.

« _Mes enfants, _

_J'ai bien reçu vos courriers de commande de cadeaux._

_J'avoue avoir été agréablement étonnée de votre demande._

_Après une réunion avec mes petits copains les petits lutins, nous avons décidé de valider votre liste de cadeaux._

_Nous avons, en effet, estimé que votre comportement cette année ainsi que votre très bon travail à l'école méritaient d'être récompensés._

_Sachez aussi, que nous avons calculé le degré d'amour de toutes les personnes qui vous aiment._

_Ainsi, nous avons additionné : _

· _L'amour de votre mère et de l'ensemble de votre famille,_

· _La tendresse de vos grands-parents,_

· _L'affection de vos oncles et de vos tantes,_

· _L'attachement de vos cousins, _

· _L'amitié de tous vos amis._

_Eh bien, mes petits chéris, vous avez battu tous les records. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de gens qui vous aiment tous les deux !_

_La livraison de vos cadeaux est donc largement méritée._

_Amusez-vous bien avec vos jouets et profitez bien de tous vos cadeaux bien mérités._

_A l'année prochaine mes enfants, _

_Je vous aime._

_Klaus._ » Lut-elle à voix haute.

« Trop bien ! » S'écria Alice en regardant son frère avant de partir en courant vers le salon.

« Ne cours pas princesse. » Fit Regina en la regardant.

« La joie du vingt-cinq décembre ! » Souffla Henry comme pour excuser son comportement.

Tous les trois ricanèrent doucement et rejoignirent la petite fille qui se trouvait devant le sapin à attendre son frère pour commencer à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Emma resta dans l'embrasure de la porte et les observa, attendrie, déchirer les papiers cadeaux avec empressement. Vu la tonne de papier qui jonchait son salon, elle n'allait certainement pas sauver la planète mais la planète pouvait certainement attendre encore quelque minute pour le bonheur de ses enfants.

« J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, tu peux venir deux minutes ? » Souffla doucement Regina.

Emma fronça des sourcils. Un cadeau ? Pour elle ? Était-ce une blague ? Allait-elle encore lui offrir un bouquet ? Si la brune venait à le faire, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde avant de le lui faire avaler d'un seul coup. Il y avait tellement de bouquet exposé partout dans sa maison qu'elle allait forcément finir par détester les roses. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers ses enfants et les laissa découvrir leur cadeau en paix, après tout, vu la quantité de paquet qu'il y avait sous son sapin, ils en avaient forcément pour un petit moment. Elle se retourna et rejoignit Regina qui se trouvait dans le hall de l'entrée, droite comme i, sans bouger.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

« C'est pour toi, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais enfin, voilà. » Répondit rapidement la brune en lui tendant un petit paquet emballé.

« Moi je n'ai rien pour toi… » Soupira doucement Emma en grimaçant.

« Vous avoir, tous les trois, à mes côtés est clairement le plus beau cadeau de Noël. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre si ce n'est que vous trois. » Assura la brune en souriant doucement.

La blonde sentit son petit cœur fondre dans sa poitrine et déballa doucement et avec beaucoup d'attention son cadeau. Elle fronça des sourcils en tenant en main le petit écrin noir. Emma lança un rapide coup d'œil vers Regina qui lui souriait sagement presque amoureusement. Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit la petite boite et soupira doucement, discrètement, en voyant la magnifique bague qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle avait sous les yeux la réplique conforme de sa bague de fiançailles.

« Tu as donné la tienne à Mary et, je crois que tu ne l'as pas encore récupérée alors voilà. J'ai essayé d'en choisir une qui ressemblait vraiment à celle avec laquelle j'ai fait ma demande en mariage, j'ai fait au mieux mais je n'ai pas pu trouver exactement la même, le diamant de celle-ci est bien plus imposant que celle de l'autre et puis, celle-ci n'a pas d'inscription à l'intérieur. » Expliqua rapidement Regina en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

« Regina… » Soupira doucement Emma en admirant l'anneau.

« S'il te plait, ne dis rien et accepte simplement cette bague. » Souffla la brune en s'approchant.

Elle s'approcha à petit pas de la blonde mais laissa tout de même quelques centimètres entre leurs deux corps. Elle lui prit doucement le petit écrin des mains et retira la bague qu'elle observa quelque rapide seconde. Regina attrapa délicatement la main gauche d'Emma, elle y exerça de douce caresse à l'aide de son pouce et glissa doucement l'anneau le long de l'annuaire. Elle garda la main de la photographe dans la sienne, admira la pierre briller à se doigt et y déposa un doux et délicat baiser du bout des lèvres comme elle l'avait fait, quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait demandé la main de la belle blonde. Finalement, elle releva le visage et offrit un doux sourire à Emma qui sentit les muscles de son ventre se tordre agréablement. Les deux femmes se regardèrent fixement, dans le blanc des yeux et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elles se rapprochèrent doucement l'une de l'autre. Regina posa doucement sa main sur la hanche de la blonde et Emma glissa délicatement sa main sur la joue de la brune qu'elle caressa lentement sans la lâcher du regard. Elles semblaient être attirées l'une à l'autre par une force magnétique qui les dépassait toutes les deux. Leurs visages s'approchèrent de plus en plus, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement et, alors qu'elles étaient sur le point de s'embrasser pour la seconde fois de la matinée, elles sursautèrent de peur et se séparèrent en entendant un bruit sourd provenant du salon.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta Emma en fronçant des sourcils.

« C'est juste Alice qui a fait tomber une boule du sapin. Désolé maman. » Répondit Henry.

« Ce n'est rien, faites juste attention. » S'exclama Regina à son tour.

La blonde soupira doucement et passa sa main sur son visage avant d'admirer le bijou qui brillait à sa main gauche. Elle sourit doucement et fit délicatement tourner la bague autour de son doigt pour s'habituer à sa présence. Elle se sentait bien, sereine, heureuse. Tout était parfait. Tout était bien trop parfait.

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça soudainement ? Pourquoi es-tu si présente pour les enfants et si gentille avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement en perdant le doux sourire qui illuminait son visage.

« Je ne l'était pas habituellement ? » Rétorqua doucement la brune.

« Six ans Regina, s'était il y a tellement longtemps. » Rappela la blonde en baissant le visage vers le sol, incapable de soutenir son regard.

« Je suis comme ça parce qu'il est temps de rallumer les étoiles. » Affirma Regina en se rapprochant légèrement.

« Quelles étoiles ? » Questionna Emma en fronçant des sourcils.

« Celles qui brillaient dans tes yeux quand tu souriais, quand tu vivais, quand tu me regardais. » Fit-elle en lui souriant doucement.

La blonde, qui avait habituellement réponse à tout, ne savait quoi dire pour une fois. Elle ouvrait et fermait stupidement la bouche, ressemblant à un poisson, mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de ses cordes vocales ce qui fit s'agrandir le sourire de Regina. Elle resta muette un petit moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité même si en réalité il ne dura que quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? » Parvint-elle finalement à articuler.

« Je veux qu'on se mari, je veux qu'on ait des tas enfants, faire tout un tas de frère et sœur à Henry et Alice, et avoir une maison rien qu'à nous. Je veux vivre avec toi et vieillir avec toi. Je veux mourir dans tes bras à cent dix ans ou plus. Voilà ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas passer quelques heures auprès de toi, je te veux toute ma vie. » Avoua doucement Regina avant de reprendre rapidement : « Je n'attends pas de réponse de ta part, je n'attends rien du tout de toi. C'est moi qui suis parti, c'est moi qui ai fuis, c'est moi qui ai absolument tout gâché mais je vais me rattraper. Je vais vous montrer à toi, à Henry et à Alice que vous pouvez compter sur moi. Maintenant que je suis à nouveau là, je ne compte pas repartir, je ne vais pas abandonner ma famille une nouvelle fois. Je compte bien faire tout l'inverse, faire en sorte de reconquérir ton cœur, faire en sorte de gagner la confiance d'Henry et l'amour d'Alice. Je vais faire en sorte de vous rendre heureux tous les trois cette fois-ci. »

« Regina… » Soupira doucement Emma.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et tout recommencer à zéro mais il est toujours temps de prendre un nouveau départ pour changer la fin de notre histoire. Est-ce que tu serais prête à me donner une seconde chance pour un nouveau départ, ensemble ? » Questionna doucement la brune en venant tendrement lui caresser la joue.

« Maman ! Viens vite ouvrir ton cadeau ! » Cria Alice en les faisant toutes les deux sursauter.

La blonde soupira doucement en se disant que son petit cœur balafré traversait beaucoup trop de sentiments différents en si peu de temps. Elle sourit doucement à Regina, déposa délicatement sa main sur sa sienne toujours sur sa joue et lia leurs doigts ensemble avant de la tirer à sa suite jusqu'au salon. Henry afficha un sourire éblouissant en les voyant arriver main dans la main mais une fois de plus, il préféra ne rien dire, il était bien trop heureux pour prendre le risque de poser des mots sur ce qui arrivait et ainsi éclater la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les quatre. Alice, elle, ne prit pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, elle sauta sur sa mère, lui prit la main et la tira vers le canapé pour la faire asseoir. Elle attrapa ensuite en paquet qui était caché derrière le canapé et le tendit à la blonde. Emma le prit délicatement en main et l'observa, le papier cadeau avait l'air d'avoir fait la guerre ce qui la fit doucement sourire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses enfants et déchira vulgairement le papier de couleur qui entourait le cadre.

« Grand-père a fait le cadre, grand-mère a imprimée la photo mais l'idée est la nôtre. » Informa Henry en triturant nerveusement ses mains.

Elle tourna doucement le cadre et son sourire s'élargit en voyant la photo qui s'y trouvait.

Elle avait été prise l'année juste avant, à la même période, le jour de Noël. Ingrid et Marco était venue les réveiller très tôt car la neige était tombée en conséquence durant la nuit, ils avaient très longuement joué tous ensemble dans le jardin avant de revenir au chaud pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Emma s'était amusée à photographier sa petite famille sous tous les angles et elle avait fini par se faire prendre à son propre jeu car sa fille avait finalement décrété qu'elle voulait une photo à trois. Ingrid, folle de joie de pouvoir enfin photographier sa fille qui exerçait le métier de photographe mais qui détestait être prise en photo, avait attrapé l'appareil photo des mains d'Emma et s'était improvisée photographe du dimanche. Elle les avait tous les trois bombardés de photo en se mettant dans des positions parfois assez étranges comme en se glissant sous la table basse, en montant sur une chaise ou même en se glissant derrière le sapin de noël. Finalement, ses âneries avaient tout de même provoqué du bon, elles avaient provoqué cette magnifique photo. Emma un genou posé au sol, Alice à moitié avachie sur elle et Henry s'accrochant à son dos éclatant tous les trois de rire.

De la joie pure et dure émanait de cette photo, rien qu'en la regardant, la blonde sentait les muscles de ses joues tiraient comme ils avaient tirés après avoir tant rigolé tous ensemble. Le problème à avoir des fou rire pareils en famille est que, lorsque l'un parvint à se calmer un tant soit peu, il lui suffit de regarder les autres pour recommencer à rire. Cette problématique n'était évidemment pas seulement destinée au fou rire en famille, elle fonctionnait très bien pour ceux qui avait lieu durant des heures de classe, au travail, lorsque personne ne rit, dans la rue, lors de moment gênant. Absolument tout le monde connaissait la raison pour laquelle le fou rire avait éclaté mais personne ne savait dire pourquoi il durait aussi longtemps et surtout, tout le monde était incapable de dire lorsqu'il prendrait fin.

« C'est un merveilleux cadeau, il est parfait, merci mes chéris. » Souffla-t-elle finalement en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Non. » S'exclama soudainement Alice en faisant froncer des sourcils à tout le monde.

Emma releva le visage vers sa fille et l'observa attentivement pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas mais la petite blonde partit rapidement vers les escaliers qu'elle grimpa à une vitesse folle. Elle se leva du canapé, prête à rattraper sa fille mais Henry lui attrapa la main et la devança, suivant de près sa petite sœur dans les escaliers. Regina s'approcha doucement de la photographe et glissa délicatement sa main dans son dos en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi la petite fille avait-elle soudainement changer de comportement ? S'était-il passé quelque chose que personne n'avait vu ? Elle n'eut le temps de trouver une quelconque réponse à ses questions qu'elle entendit des bruits provenant des escaliers. Alice revint dans le salon avec son frère mais surtout, avec l'appareil photo de sa mère dans les mains. Emma fronça des sourcils, depuis quand entraient-ils dans son atelier sans avoir préalablement demandé son autorisation. Henry attrapa l'appareil, le régla comme il fallait et le positionna correctement sur la petite table basse du salon. Alice força Emma et Regina à s'assoir sur le canapé, elle attrapa Swan qui se faisait tranquillement sa vie de chat dans le salon et elle se fit une petite place sur les cuisses de la blonde et le brun vint s'installer entre les deux femmes.

« On va prendre une photo, dites pâtes. » Sourit Alice.

« Pourquoi pâtes ? » Interrogea Regina en rigolant doucement.

« Parce qu'elle adore les pâtes. » Argua Henry en affichant son plus beau sourire.

« Va pour pâtes. » Accepta Emma en haussant des épaules.

Le retardateur fut lancé et ils se mirent, tous les quatre, à sourire de toutes leurs dents jusqu'à ce que la photo soit prise. Henry attrapa l'appareil qu'il donna immédiatement à sa mère et ils admirèrent la photo qu'y venait tout juste d'être prise. Ils avaient vraiment l'air d'une famille, d'une heureuse petite famille. Tous les quatre, collés les uns contre les autres, souriant à s'en déboiter la mâchoire, ils avaient tous l'air de respirer la joie de vivre à cet instant.

« Elle est parfaite. » Souffla doucement la brune en posant son menton sur le haut du crâne d'Henry qui souriait.

« Il va falloir l'imprimer dans ta chambre noire et la mettre dans le cadre qu'on vient de t'offrir maman. » Imposa Alice en caressant tendrement les poils du petit chat.

Emma hocha stupidement de la tête de haut en bas, elle était tellement absorbée par la photo qu'elle ne parvenait pas à décrocher ses yeux du petit écran de son appareil. Elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle était incapable d'aligner correctement deux mots. Elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas répondre à l'ordre de sa fille. Son regard passait du visage joyeux d'Henry à la bouille d'ange d'Alice, de Regina qui souriait tendrement à elle-même. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle n'affichait pas un vulgaire sourire de façade pour convaincre tout le monde et elle-même que tout allait bien, un sourire forcé sur une photo. Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps elle appréciait se voir sur une photo. Pour une fois depuis maintenant quelques années, elle se trouvait belle ce qui n'était pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps.

« Je vais écrire une lettre au père noël pour le remercier d'avoir exhausser mon vœu, je savais qu'il pouvait nous aider avec sa famille. » Souffla doucement Alice en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras d'Emma.

« C'est génial de vous avoir toutes les deux pour noël les mamans. » S'exclama doucement Henry.

Le cœur de Regina rata plusieurs battements tant elle ne s'y était pas préparée. Six ans qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son fils l'appeler maman et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte que cela lui avait atrocement manqué pendant ses longues années. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, elle jeta un léger coup d'œil vers Emma qui ne parvenait pas à masquer son sourire éclatant qui illuminait merveilleusement son doux visage. La blonde releva le visage et elles se regardèrent intensément avant de se sourire tendrement, ce fut en voyant la belle photographe la regarder avec des étoiles pleins les yeux que Regina se rendit compte que sa place était ici, dans cette famille, auprès de ses personnes. Elle avait fait une bien belle erreur en partant, en fuyant, elle le savait pertinemment mais la vie lui donnait une seconde chance et elle comptait bien la saisir à pleine main. Elle n'était pas prête de faire deux fois la même erreur.


	15. Chapitre 14

Les fêtes de noël venaient tout juste de se terminer alors que le nouvel an approchait au contraire à grand pas. Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis les fêtes et le manoir des Swan s'était transformé en vrai moulin, entre Ingrid et Marco, Mary et David, Neal et Tamara, August et Peter, Lilith et August, Ruby et Belle, ils étaient tous venus avec tout un tas de cadeaux pour Henry et Alice sous le bras. Alors, aujourd'hui, Emma avait tenue à profiter de cette première journée de calme sans ne rien faire du tout. Elle s'était, pour commencer, levée plus tard que d'habitude puis elle avait préparé le petit déjeuné pour ses enfants. Ensuite, ils avaient tous les trois passés la matinée à enchainer les parties de jeux vidéo sur la console qu'Henry avait eu pour Noel avant de commander à manger. Ils avaient fini par manger leur pizza, allongés les uns sur les autres sur le canapé puis Emma avait préparé un bol de glace pour chacun pendant que ses enfants choisissaient une liste interminable de film à voir durant toute l'après-midi. Ils s'étaient alors confortablement installés à même le sol, bol de glace en main, Swan allongé sur leurs jambes et tout un tas de bol remplit de chips, de chocolat et de tout un tas de bonbon plein de sucre – bref tout un tas de chose vraiment délicieuse mais très peu recommandable pour la santé – éparpillé un peu partout autour d'eux et avaient enchainés les films dans le plus grand des calmes.

Henry changea le dvd et lança immédiatement le film pendant que sa mère remplissait à nouveau leur verre avec du jus de pomme. Il se réinstalla correctement contre sa mère qui tenait fermement Alice dans ses bras et il fit remarquer qu'au vu de l'heure, ils n'auraient pas le temps de finir de voir le film puisque l'heure du diner arrivait bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Comme quoi, le temps passait définitivement bien plus vite en étant occupé. Emma lui assura qu'ils avaient le temps, en réalité, elle avait seulement très peu envie de se soustraire à cette douce étreinte et envisageait réellement de commander un bon petit plat préparé par Granny's tellement elle n'avait pas la foi ni l'envie de cuisiner aujourd'hui. Ils restèrent dans le salon à grignoter pendant encore de longue minute avant de sursauter en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Ils se regardèrent rapidement et décidèrent d'ignorer l'intru, s'ils ne répondaient pas cette personne finirait bien par partir tôt ou tard mais rien ne pourrait être si facile, évidement. L'inconnu derrière la porte commença à toquer puis sonna à nouveau et fit les deux en même temps se qui agaça les trois Swan qui lâchèrent, dans une synchronisation des plus parfaite, un long soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils ricanèrent doucement de leur comportement et Emma finit par se lever pour aller ouvrir à cette personne qui semblait bien déterminée à les voir mais elle se fit devancer par Henry et Alice qui arrivèrent en courant et ouvrirent la porte à la voler avant de sauter dans les bras de la nouvelle arrivante.

« Regina ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » Demanda Emma en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être manger tous les quatre se soir, comme une famille ? » Souffla-t-elle en admirant la blonde qui était toujours en pyjama.

« Ce serait vraiment génial ! » S'exclama Alice en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Tu es d'accord ? » Questionna Regina.

« Entre, je vais faire à manger. » Répondit la blonde en souriant doucement.

« Et si on allait tous manger au Granny's ce soir ? » Proposa Henry.

« Ce serait une excellente idée. » Affirma la brune en lui caressant les cheveux.

Emma regarda ses enfants puis Regina et soupira doucement avant de laisser la jeune femme pénétrer dans son manoir. Elle envoya Alice et Henry dans leur chambre pour s'habiller et entraina la brune dans la cuisine pour lui servir quelque chose à boire en attendant. Elle attrapa un verre, le remplit de cidre et y rajouta quelques glaçons avant de le lui donner. Elles se sourirent doucement et Emma se dirigea vers les escaliers mais juste avant de les monter, elle fut retenue par une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Un peu étonnée mais ravie de se contact, elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux ébènes de Regina et lui rendit son baiser en posant son autre main sur sa joue pour la garder aussi près d'elle que possible. A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent mais restèrent l'une contre l'autre, les yeux fermés et les fronts collés.

« J'en mourrais d'envie, tes lèvres m'ont tellement manqué. » Souffla doucement Regina en souriant.

Les lèvres de la blonde s'étirèrent, depuis noël elle n'avait pas cessé de penser aux douces lèvres de la brune mais elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire le premier pas pour initier se baiser dont elles avaient toutes les deux rêver. Elle lui sourit, lui déposa un rapide et chaste baiser sur les lèvres et monta rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla tout en fouillant dans son armoire pour trouver une tenue parfaite à mettre pour cette soirée en famille. Elle changea de sous-vêtements, enfila un débardeur noir mais aussi un collant en coton de la même couleur pour ne pas attraper froid, une jupe évasée tout aussi sombre dans laquelle elle rentra un pull en laine bordeaux avant de terminer sa tenue avec ses bottines à talon. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, coiffa rapidement ses cheveux et attrapa la bague que Regina lui avait offert à noël, contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps avant de la glisser à son doigt en souriant doucement. Elle se rajouta un peu de rouge à lèvre et attrapa sa veste en cuir noir dans son armoire avant de redescendre pour vérifier que ses enfants étaient prêts. Elle entra dans le salon et souris doucement en les voyant tous les trois assis sur le canapé, Henry et Alice blottit confortablement de chaque côté de Regina qui les tenait fermement contre son corps en souriant.

« On y va mes chéris ? » Lança-t-elle doucement.

« On peut finir de regarder Mon Voisin Totoro maman ? » Souffla Henry totalement absorbé par la télévision.

« C'est le moment où Mei rencontre Totoro ! » Informa Alice sans bouger.

« Vous finirez de le regarder après manger, si on ne rentre pas trop tard. » Promit Emma en souriant doucement.

« Mais Regina ne sera pas là pour regarder avec nous ! » Argua la petite fille en soupirant doucement.

« Qui a dit que Regina ne serait pas là ? » Répondit la blonde en les regardant à tour de rôle.

La brune releva le visage en entendant son nom et elle offrit un magnifique sourire à Emma en laissant son regard l'observer de haut en bas. Finalement, Henry et Alice se levèrent et partirent vers l'entrée pour enfiler leur manteau. La blonde soupira en voyant l'état de son salon, leur journée à ne rien faire était une excellente idée sans vraiment l'être car maintenant elle avait absolument tout à ranger. Elle ramassa rapidement les différents bols vides qui jonchaient toujours le sol et lança les coussins de manière à ce qu'ils atterrissent sur le canapé. Elle mit le film d'animation sur pause et éteignit la télévision avant de sursauter légèrement en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses hanches.

« Tu es magnifique habillé comme ça. » Souffla doucement Regina en glissant tendrement ses mains dans son dos.

Emma lui sourit doucement, posa sa main libre sur sa joue qu'elle caressa délicatement en plongeant corps et âme dans ses prunelles chocolat. Cette situation était étrange, cette proximité était nouvelle mais étrangement, elle aimait cette situation, elle se sentait à nouveau à sa place quand les bras de Regina enlaçaient sa taille. Ce doux sentiment lui avait tant manqué durant ses six dernières années. Elles se sourirent doucement, tendrement, et se séparèrent en entendant Alice les appeler. La blonde passa rapidement par la cuisine pour déposer la vaisselle sale dans l'évier puis elle enfila sa veste en cuir noir en rejoignant ses enfants. Elle réajusta l'écharpe autour du cou de son fils puis elle fit de même avec le bonnet sur la tête de sa petite fille sous le regard tendre de Regina qui les observait silencieusement tous les trois. Finalement, ils sortirent tous les trois et, en voyant que le froid de décembre avait laissé place à une douce brise fraiche pour la soirée, ils décidèrent d'en profiter pour faire le chemin à pied. Alice prit automatiquement la main de son grand-frère et ils marchèrent tranquillement devant Emma qui observait distraitement les rues enneigées de sa toute petite ville perdue au fin fond du Maine. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit la main de Regina se glisser doucement dans la sienne et c'est en souriant de toutes ses dents qu'elle resserra ses propres doigts autour des siens. Elles marchèrent donc main dans la main dans les rues de StoryBrooke jusqu'au petit restaurant familiale où ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer pour rejoindre un peu de chaleur. La blonde lança un doux sourire à Ruby et elle entraina sa petite famille vers une banquette un peu à l'écart pour être le plus loin possible des regards curieux de tout le monde. Les deux femmes s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre à côté des fenêtres et les enfants prirent sagement place à côté d'elles.

« Maman, on peut prendre un hamburger avec beaucoup de frite ? » Demanda Alice en voyant la serveuse arriver pour prendre leur commande.

« On a déjà mangé des pizzas se matin ma puce. » Rappela Emma en grimaçant doucement.

« On mangera équilibré durant au moins cinquante semaines ! » Promit la petite fille en faisant rire son frère.

« On a oublié les médicaments de sauterelle ! » S'exclama soudainement Henry en écarquillant des yeux.

« Prenez tous les deux un hamburguer si vous voulez, Alice prendra ses médicaments en rentrant à la maison, avant d'aller au lit. » Affirma calmement la blonde.

Finalement, ils commandèrent tous les quatre un hamburguer avec énormément de frite pour le plus grand plaisir des dents enfants qui se jetèrent littéralement dessus. Le comportement de Regina fut celui qui étonna le plus Emma, contre toute attente, la brune attrapa son hamburguer à pleine main avant de croquer dedans à pleine dent. Ce comportement n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celui que Regina avait lorsqu'elle avait soudainement décidé de déserter mais au fond, son comportement bien plus détendu n'était pas vraiment pour déplaire à la blonde qui mangea tranquillement son propre repas en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa femme attraper ses frites avec ses mains, les tremper dans de la sauce ketchup et les manger sans se préoccuper du regard des personnes qui se trouvaient autour de leur table. Emma n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé en six ans, ce qu'elle avait vécu ou vu mais ses six ans d'absence avaient changé énormément de chose chez la femme qu'elle aimait. Alors, discrètement, elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, elle analysa silencieusement son comportement en gardant tout de même un œil sur ses enfants qui dinait tranquillement à côté. Le dessert arriva et, le sourire aux lèvres, Henry et Alice commandèrent une énorme part de bûche glacé préparée avec amour par Granny, Regina choisit un chausson aux pommes et Emma se contenta de son chocolat chaud. Les enfants dévorèrent avec appétit et empressement leur dessert si bien que la blonde se demanda comment ils faisaient pour ne pas avoir affreusement mal aux dents mais aussi au cerveau.

« Allez vient avec moi sauterelle, on va voir Ruby au comptoir ! » Lança soudainement Henry en laissant tomber sa cuillère sur son assiette vide.

Alice termina rapidement son propre dessert avant de délaisser son assiette vide pour descendre de la banquette, attraper la main de son frère, et le suivre sagement jusqu'au comptoir. Emma sourit doucement en les voyant faire et elle se retint de rire en voyant sa petite fille croiser ses bras sur son torse parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à monter sur le tabouret bien trop haut pour sa petite taille. Heureusement qu'Henry était là pour lui venir au secours, il sauta de son propre tabouret, aida sa petite sœur à monter sur le sien et se réinstalla rapidement à côté d'elle en souriant. Ruby leur servit deux grande tasse fumante, remplies de chocolat chaud surmonté d'un supplément de chantilly et une légère couche de cannelle. Ils jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'œil vers leur mère qui était toujours confortablement installée sur la banquette du petit restaurant en face de Regina, ils lui sourirent et se reconcentrèrent sur leur boisson chaude.

« Pourquoi Henry appelle constamment sa sœur sauterelle ? » Demanda finalement la brune en captant l'attention d'Emma.

« Oh et bien c'est encore une merveilleuse idée de Ruby. J'ai eu la très mauvaise idée de lui demander de garder les enfants car je devais travailler durant la journée, elle l'a évidemment fait avec grand plaisir, ils ont passés une merveilleuse journée tous les quatre avec Belle mais le soir, lorsque je suis venue les chercher j'ai retrouvé Alice déguisée en petite sauterelle et Henry qui n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler comme ça. J'ai essayé de lui faire adhérer à un autre surnom mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire, pour lui Alice était devenue une sauterelle et depuis c'est tout simplement resté. » Expliqua la blonde en buvant quelques gorgées de son chocolat à présent froid.

« Ruby et ses idées de génie. » Souffla Regina en souriant doucement.

Emma hocha silencieusement sa tête de haut en bas en se rappelant toutes les idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres qui avaient murie dans la petite tête de la jeune serveuse. La blonde était à StoryBrooke depuis ses treize ans et elle s'était immédiatement liée d'amitié avec cette folie brune aux mèches rouges et depuis qu'elles se connaissaient toutes les deux, la brune avait toujours eu, au minimum, un milliard d'idées plus folles les unes que les autres à la minute.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Questionna doucement Regina.

« Tu viens déjà de le faire. » Taquina-t-elle.

« Plus sérieusement, tu n'es en aucun cas obligé de répondre mais comment tu as pu avoir Alice ? Enfin… je veux dire… comment cette merveilleuse princesse a été conçue ? » S'exclama la brune en passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux naturellement bouclé.

« Par insémination artificielle. On en parlait souvent, tu voulais un deuxième enfant, je voulais un deuxième enfant, Henry voulait une petite sœur ou un petit frère alors je m'étais dit que c'était le moment d'essayer. Mais je me souvenais d'à quel point tu avais souffert pour les différentes inséminations que tu avais eues avant de tomber enceinte, cette peur qui te broyait l'estomac chaque jour car tu redoutais de faire du mal, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à notre bébé. Alors j'ai décidé de le porter. Et de t'en parler seulement quand je serais sûr d'être enceinte. J'ai fait une première insémination qui n'a pas fonctionné. J'en ai fait une seconde qui a également raté. J'en ai fait une troisième, en me disant que celle-ci serait la dernière et que si elle ne fonctionnait pas on pourrait toujours avoir recourt à l'adoption, mais celle-ci a été la bonne. Je suis tombée enceinte. J'ai fait des tests, tout un tas d'examen plus long les uns que les autres et j'attendais les résultats pour t'en parler. Et j'ai reçu les résultats mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de temps pour t'en parler. Tu partais tôt le matin, rentrais tard le soir, on se voyait à peine. Et puis, tu es partie et la suite tu la connais déjà. J'ai engagé un détective pour te retrouver, j'ai accouchée d'Alice bien avant l'heure, elle s'est faite opérée, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose en très peu de temps et voilà. » Raconta Emma en fixant le fond de sa tasse.

« Attends… tu… tu es en train de dire que tu es tombée enceinte d'Alice pour… pour qu'on ait un deuxième enfant ? » Souffla-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la petite fille accoudée au comptoir.

« Bien jouer Sherlock, tu tires rapidement les bonnes conclusions. » Plaisanta la photographe.

« Emma… » Soupira Regina avant de venir lui prendre délicatement la main sur la table. « Je suis désolé. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir raté tout ça, d'être partie au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi. J'ai raté tellement de chose avec toi, avec Henry et même avec Alice, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais mais je ne vais pas refaire cette erreur une seconde fois, non. Je suis là et je compte bien rester auprès de toi, auprès de vous. Je sais bien que je ne peux pas rattraper le temps que j'ai perdus, que j'ai gâché mais si tu le veux bien, on peut essayer de profiter un maximum du temps que l'on a maintenant. » Reprit-elle en laissant parler son cœur.

La blonde ne sut quoi répondre, elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner. Elle ouvrir la bouche et la referma stupidement en voyant qu'aucun son ne voulait en sortir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle, bien évidement tout le monde les regardaient plus ou moins discrètement. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? StoryBrooke était une toute petite ville, il fallait bien trouver un nouveau ragot à raconter lundi matin à la pause-café.

« T'étais où quand mon cœur brulait à petit feu ? » Articula-t-elle doucement en reportant son attention sur leurs mains entrelaçaient.

« Je te raconterais tout, absolument tout mais pas aujourd'hui, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Je te raconterais, je te le promets. » Assura Regina en resserrant doucement sa prise sur sa main.

Emma soupira doucement, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à forcer pour avoir des réponses à ses questions mais là, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle voulait savoir ce qui avait poussé la femme de sa vie à partir. En était-elle la cause ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à partir loin d'eux ? Aurait-elle changé d'avis si elle avait été mise au courant pour Alice ? Elle resserra délicatement ses doigts autour de ceux de la belle brune et reporta son attention sur ses enfants qui discutaient joyeusement avec Leroy et Granny au comptoir. Elle les admira tous les deux, elle n'avait encore jamais vu ses enfants aussi heureux et au fond d'elle, son cœur lui soufflait doucement que Regina y était en grande partie pour quelque chose. Elle voulait y croire. Elle rêvait de pouvoir y croire.

« Emma ? » Souffla doucement la brune en venant tendrement poser sa main libre sur sa joue pour la caresser à l'aide de son pouce.

« Hm ? » Fit simplement la blonde en la regardant.

« Me laisserais-tu une nouvelle chance de conquérir ton cœur, de t'aimer et de te rendre heureuse ? Une seconde chance pour faire à nouveau partie de la vie d'Henry et afin d'apprendre à connaitre Alice ? Une dernière chance pour construire une famille, ensemble ? » Questionna-t-elle doucement, des étoiles illuminant son regard chocolat.

Le cœur d'Emma explosa littéralement dans sa poitrine, un sourire éclatant se dessina sur son visage et des larmes naquirent dans le coin de ses yeux. Cette phrase, cette simple phrase, elle avait rêvé de pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau pendant six longues années et son rêve devenait enfin, doucement mais surement, une douce réalité. Malgré toutes les incertitudes qui tournaient en rond dans son esprit, elle hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue la version d'elle-même de quinze ans qui acceptait de sortir, pour de vrai, avec la jeune femme qu'elle aimait secrètement. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir la jeune adulte de vingt ans qui, les larmes aux yeux, acceptait cette merveilleuse demande en mariage sur la plage. Son sourire se fit communicatif car les lèvres de Regina s'étirèrent à leur tour avant qu'elle ne vienne les poser délicatement sur celle d'Emma pour un doux et délicat baiser qui était porteur de tout l'amour qu'elles se portaient l'une pour l'autre. Les chuchotements dans le petite restaurant cessèrent ce qui fit rougir Emma qui mit fin, à contre cœur, à ce merveilleux baiser.

« On rentre ? » Proposa la blonde en souriant doucement.

Regina accepta et elles prirent leur veste pour rejoindre Alice et Henry qui n'avaient absolument rien raté depuis le comptoir. Les deux femmes se battirent pendant quelques minutes pour savoir laquelle des deux payaient le repas et finalement, ce fut Emma qui gagna alors elle embrassa délicatement le front de sa fille, puis celui de son fils avant de se diriger vers son amie qui préparait sa note un peu plus loin. Tranquillement, elle paya et sourit un peu plus lorsque la furie brune qui lui servait d'amie depuis des années fit le tour du comptoir pour venir la prendre dans ses bras.

« Fais attention à toi crapule, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait pendant six ans alors fait très attention à ton petit cœur, s'il te plait. » Chuchota doucement Ruby en gardant Regina à l'œil.

Emma resserra doucement ses bras autour du corps de son amie avant de se détacher d'elle, elle lui sourit doucement et lui assura que tout allait bien se passer. Elle embrassa rapidement Leroy qui lui sourit et prit Granny dans ses bras avant de rejoindre henry et Alice qui tenait chacun une main à Regina. Ensemble, ils quittèrent le petit dinner et juste avant de fermer complètement la porte d'entrée, Regina et Emma entendirent que les habitants de la ville avaient repris leur petit commentaire sur leur famille. Elles soupirèrent doucement en se regardant mais elles décidèrent de ne rien dire du tout après tout elles avaient bien d'autre chose à faire que de se disputer avec ses personnes. Elles nouèrent leurs mains et descendirent les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée du Granny's et traversèrent la petite terrasse du restaurant. Elles rejoignirent Henry et Alice sur le trottoir et traversèrent simplement la route.

« Roni ! » Entendirent-elles derrières elles.

Regina se tendit et Emma le sentit alors elle lui lâcha la main pour pouvoir se tourner et savoir ce qui se passait derrière elles. La belle blonde observa un homme brun, grand, au sourire ravageur s'approcher en trottinant. Elle laissa son regard se balader sur lui en comprenant qu'il venait bien dans leur direction. Celui-ci portait une petite paire de boots, un jean gris simple, un haut qui semblait foncé, une veste à capuche ainsi qu'une écharpe enroulée autour de son cou et un manteau très peu épais. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu en ville. L'homme arriva à leur hauteur et, sans prendre le temps de se présenter, il se dirigea vers Regina, enroula tendrement son bras autour de sa taille et lui offrit un langoureux baiser. Henry grimaça de colère mais aussi de dégout et plaqua rapidement sa main devant les yeux de sa petite sœur. Emma laissa ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps et observa le couple s'embrasser amoureusement en sentant son cœur se serrer de plus en plus. Elle mordilla de toutes ses forces sa lèvres inferieure pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler le long de son visage. Regina avait forcément une explication. Elle allait forcément lui expliquer la situation, ce n'était forcément rien d'autre qu'un malentendu. Finalement, cet homme se détacha enfin des lèvres de la brune et lui sourit amoureusement, Emma vit parfaitement les étoiles illuminer les yeux bleus de cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Celui-ci se rendit enfin compte de la présence des deux enfants et afficha un sourire légèrement gêné en les regardant avant de regarder la blonde qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Vous êtes une amie de Roni ? Merci infiniment d'avoir tenu compagnie à ma compagne durant les fêtes de Noël. » S'exclama-t-il sans lâcher les hanches de Regina.

« Robin… » Souffla celle-ci en rougissant et baissant son regard vers le sol.

« Roni ? Votre compagne ? » Répéta stupidement Emma en sentant son cœur se broyer dans sa poitrine.

« Emma… » Souffla Regina en relevant le visage, comme si celle-ci venait tout juste de se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Ça a été un réel plaisir de lui tenir compagnie, puisque vous êtes là maintenant nous allons vous laisser tous les deux. » Affirma la blonde en prenant délicatement la main de sa fille.

Emma tendit sa seconde main à Henry qui fusillait la brune du regard et elle commença à s'éloigner du couple en retenant au mieux ses larmes mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se retourna en soupirant.

« Em'… laisse-moi t'expliquer… ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu croies… Robin n'est rien, absolument personne. » Commença Regina.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Bravo pour tes belles paroles, j'y ai vraiment cru. Encore une fois. » Cracha-t-elle en grinçant des dents pour retenir toutes les insultes qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir lui balancer à la figure tant son cœur lui faisait mal à cet instant.

Alice tira doucement sur la main de sa mère et sans attendre, sans laisser à la brune le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, ils reprirent ensemble leur marche à travers les rues enneigées de la petite ville de StoryBrooke. Plusieurs larmes s'échappèrent des yeux émeraude d'Emma mais celle-ci se dépêcha de les effacer pour ne pas montrer son trouble, sa douleur à ses enfants. Ils arrivèrent au manoir après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse et la blonde proposa à ses enfants d'aller finir leur film d'animation mais ceux-ci refusèrent. Alors ils montèrent tous les trois dans leur chambre pour se mettre en pyjama et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Alice pour dormir ensemble.


	16. Chapitre15

Emma refusait catégoriquement de sortir de chez elle ce qui, en soi, était totalement normal et compréhensif. Elle n'avait aucune idée de voir Regina ou Roni – elle ne savait plus vraiment comme elle devait l'appeler à présent – alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle s'était faite avoir par ses sourires, ses attentions et ses belles paroles. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle refuserait même de sortir de son lit mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à ses enfants alors elle mentait. Elle souriait et assurait que tout allait bien mais en réalité tout était faux. Rien. Absolument rien n'allait. Mais elle souriait, stupidement. Elle souriait à ses enfants. Elle souriait à ses parents et à sa sœur. Elle souriait à Ruby qui était passée au manoir le lendemain pour s'assurer que tout allait bien après avoir assisté à toute la scène, la veille, alors qu'elle venait servir un client courageux qui avait décidé de boire son café sur la terrasse à l'avant. Elle se forçait à sourire, tout le temps même lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle gardait se pathétique sourire sur le visage pour ne pas voir qu'elle allait mal, qu'elle avait mal. Elle sentait son cœur mourir dans sa poitrine mais elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face. Quelle vérité ? La dure vérité. La vérité qui faisait mal. La vérité qui faisait pleurer. La vérité qui lui chuchotait doucement à l'oreille que ses sentiments pour la jeune femme brune n'avaient pas disparu en six ans et que, pire que cela, elle était même tombée une seconde fois amoureuse d'elle. Cette vérité-là, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre et pourtant son cœur ne cessait de la lui crier. Mais son cerveau ne cessait de penser à cette réalité alors elle faisait son possible pour s'occuper, elle travaillait en musique, passait un maximum de temps avec ses enfants, gardait la télévision allumée même lorsqu'ils passaient à table. Deux jours étaient passés et elle était déjà fatiguée, épuisée. La journée, elle parvenait à s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas y penser mais le soir tout était beaucoup plus compliqué. Le soir, lorsque le silence prenait possession de sa maison et que ses enfants dormaient à point fermé, son cerveau se remettait à penser à ce qui s'était passé et il se mettait à imaginer tout un tas de scénario possible et inimaginable incluant cet homme et Regina. Alors, elle avait essayé de dormir pour ne pas se faire tous ses films mais une fois encore, son cerveau lui jouait des tours et repassait encore et encore ce langoureux et amoureux baiser entre la brune et cet homme. Alors elle ne cherchait même plus le sommeil, rester éveiller était bien moins douloureux que de voir ces deux-là s'embrasser à pleine bouche alors que quelques heures plus tôt, c'était elle qui se trouvait dans les bras de Regina et qui l'embrasser délicatement, avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle avait tenté de rester éveiller en dessinant mais l'imagination et l'envie n'y était pas alors elle s'était assise dans son lit, un chocolat chaud dans la main droite et un bon roman dans la main gauche mais rapidement elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle tournait stupidement les pages, qu'elle survolait les écritures et qu'elle n'était pas du tout concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait, enfin sur ce qu'elle semblait être en train de lire mais la vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas lu une seule ligne de ce roman qu'elle avait achetée quelques semaines plus tôt dans l'espoir de trouver le temps de pouvoir le lire. Emma avait fini par abandonner sa lecture, cela ne servait à rien alors à quoi bon se forcer ? Le plus discrètement, lors de la seconde nuit où elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle avait descendu les escaliers pour se servir un verre d'eau avant d'aller s'affaler sur le canapé de son salon. Elle avait allumé la télévision, ajusté le volume pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller ses deux enfants et elle avait juste stupidement zappé de chaine en chaine en espérant trouver une émission qui attirerait son attention, une émission un tant soit peu intéressante pour qu'elle arrête de penser ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Elle s'apprêtait à éteindre sa télé lorsqu'elle tomba, après plusieurs minutes passées à zapper de chaine en chaine, sur un documentaire animalier qui parlait des girafes. Elle haussa nonchalamment des épaules et reposa la télécommande sur la table avant de s'enrouler dans le plaid qui restait constamment dans un coin dans le salon et de se laisser tomber de tout son long dans le canapé. Elle gesticula pour s'installer correctement et écouta, d'une oreille distraite, la voix off d'un homme qui lui racontait la vie des girafes. Qui pouvait rester éveillé jusqu'à si tard pour écouter de telles émissions ? Elle n'en avait vraiment aucune idée mais cela était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle découvrit alors que le mot girafe provenait d'un mot arabe qui signifiait « charmante » ce qui était plutôt paradoxale puisqu'elle n'avait absolument jamais rien trouvé de « charmant » chez une girafe. Epuisée de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil depuis bien trop d'heure pour sa santé physique et mentale, la belle blonde finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne se reposa pas bien longtemps puisque quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit une petite masse venir se blottir contre elle et ouvrit donc les yeux.

« Ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement en enroulant ses bras autour du petit corps de sa fille.

« Cauchemars. » Marmonna doucement Alice en se blottissant confortablement contre le torse de sa mère.

« Tu veux me raconter ? » Souffla Emma en glissant sa main dans les cheveux blonds défaits.

« Je veux dodo. Avec toi. Dans le canapé » Soupira simplement la petite.

« Tu es certaine que ça va aller sans ta machine mon ange ? On peut très bien monter dormir dans la chambre sinon. » Fit l'adulte en lui déposant un doux baiser sur le front.

« Veux dodo ici. » Assura la petite blonde.

Emma l'attira alors un peu plus contre son corps et tira entièrement le petit plaid sur sa fille pour être certaine qu'elle n'attrape pas froid durant la nuit. Elle attrapa la télécommande pour baisser le son de la télévision, s'installa correctement en espérant ne pas avoir trop mal au dos en se réveillant et embrassa délicatement le front d'Alice qui roupillait déjà. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour, berça tendrement sa fille dans ses bras et finit, elle aussi, par s'endormir à nouveau. Elle ne rêva pas et cela lui allait parfaitement bien, son sommeil fut calme et léger mais sans aucun songe. Les deux blondes passèrent le reste de leur nuit sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que le soleil atteigne son apogée dans le ciel et ne vienne réveiller Henry en venant illuminer la pièce car l'enfant avait totalement oublié de fermer ses volets la veille au soir. Il resta quelques minutes dans son lit avant de se tourner vers sa table de nuit pour savoir l'heure qu'il était et il écarquilla légèrement de yeux en constatant qu'il avait passé la moitié de la journée au lit. Il n'avait jamais dormi aussi longtemps principalement parce que sa mère avait l'habitude de venir les réveiller pour que lui et sa sœur prennent leur petit déjeuner et il fronça des sourcils en se rendant compte que sa mère n'était pas venue le réveiller aujourd'hui ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de celle-ci. Après un long soupir, il quitta son lit pour rejoindre le couloir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite puis à sa gauche et décida d'aller tout d'abord voir ce que faisait Alice. Henry entra dans la chambre de la petite blonde et fronça des sourcils en voyant qu'il n'y avait absolument personne, le lit était défait, le doudou de sa petite sœur se trouvait au sol, sa machine était encore allumée mais personne ne se trouvait de l'autre bout du masque. Il éteignit donc l'appareil, attrapa la petite peluche Stitch et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre qu'il trouva également complètement vide. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout alors il descendit les escaliers en courant tout en appelant sa mère et sa sœur. Il entra dans la cuisine en espérant les trouver toutes les deux, installée autour de l'ilot de la cuisine, en train de grignoter mais tout ce qu'il trouva était un verre d'eau à moitié vide. Il entendit les légers miaulements de Swan qui provenait du salon et il passa sa tête dans la pièce dans l'espoir de voir sa petite sœur jouer avec le bébé chat, il laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement en voyant deux têtes blondes dépasser de l'accoudoir du canapé. Il s'approcha discrètement d'elles et les observa dormir en soupirant doucement. Pendant une grosse quinzaine de seconde, il avait eu peur, il avait imaginé que sa mère était partie comme l'avait fait la brune six ans plus tôt. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et remonta le plaid sur les épaules de sa mère pour la couvrir mais se simple geste réveilla les deux blondes qui ouvrirent soudainement les yeux, l'observèrent longuement avant de tendrement lui sourire.

« Henry. » Sourit Alice en baillant.

« Salut sauterelle. » Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« Tout va bien mon chéri ? Il est quelle heure ? » Questionna Emma en se redressant.

« Midi passé. » Fit Henry en grimaçant légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas possible, on n'a pas dormi aussi longtemps ? » Soupira-t-elle en s'étirant.

« Apparemment si. » Souffla Alice en haussant des épaules.

« On va faire à manger ? J'ai un petit creux. » Grimaça le brun en entendant un étrange grognement provenant de son ventre.

« Laissez tomber le repas, allez vite vous habiller, on va déjeuner au Granny's. » Annonça la blonde en s'étirant.

Henry et Alice échangèrent un rapide regard et grimpèrent les escaliers en souriant de toutes leurs dents. Emma se leva à son tour du canapé, bien moins motivée que ses enfants, et passa tout d'abord par la cuisine pour se faire couler un bon café dont elle avait bien besoin pour le moment. Tout en sirotant sa boisson brulante, elle sortit deux grands verres du placard et les remplit de jus d'orange puis elle les déposa sur l'ilot centrale de la cuisine avec un petit paquet de gâteau et elle grimpa enfin les escaliers à son tour. Elle se glissa directement sous l'eau chaude de la douche pour se réveiller de sa nuit, elle s'habilla, se coiffa rapidement et descendit rejoindre ses enfants qui buvaient sagement leur jus de fruit. Elle éteignit la télévision, replia rapidement le plaid sur le canapé et demanda à ses enfants de mettre leurs manteaux pendant qu'elle mettait elle-même le sien. Echarpe autour du cou, bonnet sur la tête et clé en main, les trois Swan quittèrent leur manoir et montèrent dans la voiture. Le trajet ne dura pas très longtemps, seulement quelques toutes petites minutes, minutes pendant lesquelles Alice et Henry eurent le temps de se disputer sur le choix de la musique au plus grand damne d'Emma qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis deux jours et qui rêvait donc de silence et de calme. Mais avec deux enfants, le silence et le calme étaient quelques choses de rare, très rare, et habituellement elle ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, elle aimait les entendre rire, plaisanter et se disputer gentiment mais là son cerveau n'était vraiment pas en état de supporter la moindre petite plaisanterie et, honteusement, elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle et trouver une raison stupide pour les envoyer dans leurs chambres juste histoire de pourvoir avoir la paix pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, elle se gara juste en face du Granny's et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le petit restaurant familiale. A peine avait-elle posée un pied à l'intérieur qu'elle remarqua la présence de Regina, assise à une table, déjeunant tranquillement avec cet homme, ce Robin. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, venir déjeuner au Granny's n'était vraiment pas la meilleure de toutes ses idées, elle aurait dû se douter qu'ils seraient là, tous les deux. Elle fit mine de ne pas les voir, de ne pas la voir et se dirigea simplement vers le comptoir où se trouvait Ruby qui accueillit les trois Swan avec un grand et beau sourire. Contrairement à Emma, Regina l'avait bien vu entrer et elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, au contraire, en la voyant se déconnecta de toute réalité, elle en oublia même la présence de Robin à ses côtés qui, comme à son habitude, lui parlait encore et encore de son métier et ne cessait de lui montrer les muscles qu'il avait à force de couper du bois. Elle avait arrêté de l'écouter depuis déjà de longues minutes mais elle parvenait encore à faire semblant d'être intéressée par ce que lui racontait l'homme. Depuis l'entrée des trois Swan dans le petit restaurant, plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux en dehors des trois Swan. Elle les suivit du regard, les observa, offrit un léger sourire à Alice qui la regarda quelques secondes avant de rapidement tourner la tête. Elle regarda Emma discuter avec Ruby, puis prendre Granny dans ses bras, elle admira littéralement la blonde qui passait sa commande et qui entrainait ses deux enfants vers une banquette qui se trouvait totalement à l'opposé de là où elle se trouvait mais qui, par conséquent, lui offrait une vue parfaite sur les deux têtes blondes et Henry.

« Roni chérie ? Tu m'écoutes ? » Questionna Robin en lui prenant délicatement la main par-dessus la table.

« Oui, bien sûr, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi. C'est une excellente idée. » Souffla la brune sans détacher son regard de la table autour de laquelle se trouvait sa famille.

« Tant mieux, je suis vraiment heureux qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde. » Sourit-il.

Regina hocha stupidement la tête de haut en bas pour lui faire plaisir, elle n'avait absolument rien écouté de ce qu'il venait de lui dire et elle n'en avait franchement rien à faire. Elle reprit sa contemplation – qui était tout sauf discrète – de la petite famille qui déjeunait dans le calme et la bonne humeur. La porte du Granny's s'ouvrit et la petite clochette marquant l'arrivée des clients retentit dans tout le petit restaurant mais la brune n'y préta pas attention enfin, elle ne s'y intéressa pas plus que cela jusqu'à ce que le nouvel arrivant entre dans son champ de vision en s'approchant rapidement de la table qu'occupait la petite famille Swan. Il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de jais d'Henry, offrit un doux sourire à Alice qui le lui rendit et déposa un délicat baiser sur le dos de la main d'Emma qui rougit légèrement. Les quatre discutèrent rapidement ensemble avant que cet homme ne prenne la place juste à côté de la blonde qui souriait à présent de toutes ses dents. Will – ce minable petit vendeur de sapin – venait de poser ses fesses à côté de son Emma, de sa blonde, de sa femme. Regina contracta inconsciemment sa mâchoire, elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus pour le faire fuir le plus loin possible de sa famille, le plus loin possible de ses gens qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Son regard devint bien plus noir que d'habitude, elle fusilla l'homme du regard. Cet homme qui faisait rire Emma. Cet homme qui jouait avec deux frites pour faire rire Henry et Alice. Cet homme qui couvait la blonde d'un regard si tendre qu'elle sentait son estomac se faire retourner à la pelle. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais le savoir aussi proche de la personne dont elle était amoureuse était tout bonnement insupportable, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le voir. Elle voulait se lever. Elle voulait aller la voir. Elle voulait aller lui expliquer la situation. Elle voulait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Lui saisir la main et admirer les enfants qui mangeaient. Elle voulait faire tout ça et bien plus mais surtout, surtout elle rêvait de pouvoir coller son poing dans la figure à se vendeur de pacotille. Ruby passa à coté de sa table pour rejoindre celle où se trouvait Emma, elle y déposa une imposante tasse fumante devant l'homme et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Will fit semblant de s'étirer et posa délicatement son bras autour du cou d'Emma. Regina se fit violence pour ne pas laisser sa colère éclater en le voyant faire, elle attendit quelques secondes, laissant le temps à la blonde de réagir mais celle-ci ne fit absolument rien. Elle accorda un léger sourire à cet homme et recommença à grignoter ses frites sans ne rien dire, sans ne rien faire, et surtout, sans retirer ce bras de ses épaules. La brune sentit son cœur se faire compresser dans sa poitrine mais elle ne parvint pas à détacher son regard du portrait de famille qui se dressait devant ses yeux. Ils riaient et avaient l'air drôlement heureux tous les quatre, sans elle. En les regardant interagir ensemble, la réalité la frappa en pleine face.

« Emma me complète, elle est la femme de ma vie. » Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

« Euh, Roni ? » S'exclama Robin en fronçant des sourcils.

« Oui chéri ? » Répondit-elle par réflexe, encore perdue dans la tornade de pensée qu'était devenue son cerveau.

« Je suis plus ou moins ton petit ami, depuis quatre ans. » Rappela tout de même l'homme.

« C'est vrai, mais Emma est mon âme sœur. » Enonça la brune comme une évidence.

« Mais qui est cette Emma ? C'est la femme de l'autre jour ? Ton amie ? Celle qui t'a tenue compagnie pendant les fêtes de noël ?» Lança le brun en la regardant intensément.

Regina secoua sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation et leva lascivement sur yeux au ciel. Elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de toute cette mascarade, tous ses mensonges, tous ses faux-semblants. Elle en avait assez de faire en sorte d'être une femme qu'elle n'était pas pour oublier celle qu'elle était réellement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie elle-même et, en présence d'Emma, d'Henry et d'Alice, elle n'avait pas eu à faire semblant, elle n'avait pas eu à jouer de rôle. Elle s'était sentie elle-même. Elle avait été elle-même avec eux tout simplement parce qu'avec sa famille, elle n'avait pas à se cacher, elle avait le droit d'être faible et d'avoir peur mais ça, elle ne le comprit que maintenant. Elle aurait tellement voulu le comprendre six ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait pris cette stupide décision de fuir pour les protéger mais en voulant les protéger elle n'avait fait que les détruire. En les voyant, tous les trois rigoler avec cet homme, elle comprit. Elle comprît qu'elle les aimait. Tous les trois. Henry. Alice. Emma. Son cœur ne battait que pour eux. Ils étaient sa famille. Ils étaient sa maison. Sans eux, elle n'était rien, elle n'était personne, elle ne représentait rien d'autre qu'un stupide chiffre parmi tant d'autre. Elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire sans eux. Ses six années qu'elle avait passé loin d'eux n'était que mensonge et tromperie, ce n'était que du faux et elle en avait plus qu'assez de passer son temps à mentir, à jouer la comédie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était littéralement perdue dans ses pensées pendant de longues minutes si bien que le Granny's s'était considérablement vidée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle releva le visage et porta par reflexe sa tasse à ses lèvres mais elle le regretta rapidement en grimaçant, son café était à présent complètement froid. Elle se rendit enfin compte que Robin n'était plus tranquillement assis face à elle, il n'était plus du tout dans la salle. Était-il parti depuis longtemps ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et au fond d'elle, elle se sentait légèrement mal de le traiter de cette façon, elle allait devoir avoir une conversation avec lui. Elle se devait d'être sincère avec l'homme avec qui elle avait une relation totalement basée sur le sexe depuis quatre ans. Elle aurait dû avoir une conversation avec lui depuis bien longtemps mais elle pensait, naïvement, que tout allait bien entre eux, que leur « relation » les satisfaisait tous les deux mais lorsqu'il était arrivé à StoryBrooke, il l'avait décrite comme sa compagne ce qui l'avait grandement perturbée sur le coup mais maintenant avec un peu de recul elle se rendait compte, elle comprenait. Cette relation lui allait parfaitement à Regina, elle satisfaisait ses désirs charnels et cela sans être contrainte par des sentiments qu'elle était incapable d'avoir pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emma. Mais leur relation ne satisfaisait plus Robin, l'homme ne s'était jamais caché de ressentir une très grande attirance physique à son égard mais il n'avait jamais été question de sentient et pourtant, aujourd'hui la brune le savait, tout était une question de sentiment. Son regard fut attiré un peu plus loin dans la pièce, à la table qu'occupait la petite famille Swan. Elle se tendit en les voyant se lever de leur table, Emma prit l'homme dans ses bras en souriant doucement avant de se diriger vers le comptoir, accompagnée de sa petite fille. Henry attrapa sa veste, son écharpe et se dirigea tranquillement vers les toilettes pour homme du Granny's. Regina se leva d'un bon de sa banquette en comprenant que c'était sa chance – et surement son unique chance – d'avoir une conversation avec son fils aujourd'hui.

« Henry ! Chéri, attend. » S'exclama-t-elle doucement en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Quoi ? » Grommela l'enfant en s'arrêtant juste devant la porte des toilettes, à l'écart des regards curieux de certaines personnes dans la salle.

« Je voudrais juste qu'on discute un peu toi et moi. » Souffla la brune en l'admirant de haut en bas.

« Mais moi je n'ai pas envie et puis j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes. » Répondit Henry en fixant le sol.

« Tu es venu me chercher à New-York pour qu'on rattrape le temps perdu. » Rappela, un peu stupidement, Regina.

« C'est faux. Je suis venu te chercher chez toi pour que tu rattrapes tes erreurs, pour que tu répares le cœur de maman et tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'est lui faire encore plus de peine. Tu lui as brisé le cœur une seconde fois. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi en fin de compte, tu crées des dégâts partout où tu passes. » Contra le brun en la fusillant du regard.

« Henry Swan-Mills, surveille ta façon de me parler. » S'agaça-t-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

« Henry Swan. Mon nom est Henry Swan. Seulement Swan. Avec maman on a effacé le Mills parce que tu es partie, tu nous as abandonnée sans aucune raison, sans aucune explication. On t'a attendu tu sais, pendant longtemps mais tu n'es jamais revenue alors on a essayé d'avancer et comme Alice est seulement une Swan avec maman on est devenu des Swan parce que c'est notre famille. Maman et Alice sont ma seule famille. Toi tu n'es plus personne. » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, le cœur lourd.

Il était vrai qu'il était parti chercher Regina chez elle, qu'il était allé à sa rencontre mais il l'avait fait pour rallumer les étoiles dans les yeux de sa mère non pas pour les éteindre encore plus si cela était possible. Il restait persuadé que Regina était le véritable amour d'Emma car une Emma sans sa Regina était aussi impossible qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud sans son nuage de cannelle. Impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, tous les quatre, ils reformeraient une famille car c'était écrit dans leurs histoire mais il en voulait tout de même à la brune, cette brune qui lui avait promis de prendre soin de sa mère et qui, au final, lui faisait à nouveau énormément de mal. Son besoin d'aller aux toilettes devint bien secondaire, il lança un dernier regard noir à Regina qui n'avait toujours rien et traversa rapidement le petit diner pour rejoindre sa mère et sa sœur qui discutaient calmement avec Ruby et sa grand-mère en l'attendant.


	17. Chapitre 16

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester enfermer chez toi, voyons ! On est le trente et un décembre, ce soir c'est le nouvel an et qui dit nouvel an dit chocolat chaud de Granny, musique forte, bonne ambiance et surtout beaucoup d'amour ! » Argumenta Mary en fixant intensément sa sœur.

Emma soupira doucement en continuant de boire son chocolat chaud comme si de rien était. Une heure. Cela faisait déjà bien plus d'une heure que sa sœur accompagnée de son fiancé, David avaient toqué à sa porte d'entrée pour qu'ils fassent tous ensemble le trajet jusqu'au Granny's pour y dinner car, comme chaque année, pour marquer la nouvelle année, Granny préparait un repas festif qu'ils prenaient tous ensemble et une soirée qui se terminaient habituellement très tard dans la nuit.

Granny avait eu cette merveilleuse idée quelques années plus tôt. Après une longue conversation avec l'antiquaire de la ville qui lui avait expliqué qu'une fois de plus, il allait passer les fêtes de fin d'année absolument seul puisqu'il n'avait ni femme ni enfant et qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus appréciée dans la petite ville du Maine. La vielle dame avait été particulièrement touchée par la tristesse de l'homme car sans sa petite fille, Ruby, elle aussi elle passerait les fêtes seule car sa seule fille avait totalement disparu depuis de longues années et son mari habitait à présent parmi les étoiles. Elle n'avait pas cessé de se triturer les méninges pour trouver une solution qui plairaient à tous – Granny était comme ça, elle aimait aider, elle aimait rendre les autres heureux – car elle savait pertinemment que monsieur Gold n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Archie Hopper, le psychiatre de la ville, Leroy et ses frères, les religieuses, le docteur Whale, tous étaient seul pour ses fêtes qui étaient pourtant censées regrouper les familles alors, après de longues heures de réflexion, elle avait décidé d'ouvrir le Granny's le soir du trente et un, de préparer un bon repas qu'elle ferait habituellement pour sa famille et de laisser toutes les personnes qui souhaitaient venir, qu'elles soient seules ou accompagner. Elle en avait fièrement parlé à Ruby qui n'avait pas vraiment accrochée avec l'idée contrairement à Emma et Regina qui sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois et qui, comme a chaque fois qu'elles n'avaient pas cours, partageaient un bon chocolat chaud dans le petit restaurant. Les deux jeune femme avaient immédiatement adhérée à l'idée à l'époque, elles avaient même encouragée la grand-mère de leur amie, qui était accessoirement la marraine de la brune, en lui affirmant que c'était une idée presque révolutionnaire ! l'énergie que les deux adolescentes avaient eu en apprenant son projet avait mis du baume au cœur de Granny qui avec leur aide avait décoré le dinner, préparé un bon diner bien familiale et choisit plusieurs disque pour avoir de la bonne musique toute la soirée. Toutes les trois avaient fait la publicité de leur petite soirée mais elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce que cela fonctionne si bien. En très peu de temps, des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes étaient arrivée au petit restaurant de la ville, les bras chargés de nourriture. Le dinner n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi remplis de personne et pourtant, il n'était vraiment jamais vide. Tous ensemble, ils avaient passés une excellente soirée comme s'ils faisaient tous partis d'une très grande famille et cela avait fait beaucoup de bien à toutes ses personnes qui, pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, étaient entourés pour la fin de l'année. Cette simple fête avait tellement fait sensation dans la petite ville qu'elle a été organisée une nouvelle fois l'année d'après, puis celle qui avait suivie et ainsi de suite jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette petite fête était clairement devenue une tradition, un rituel.

Emma avait toujours fait partie de ceux qui prenaient de leur temps pour préparer la soirée, elle n'hésitait pas à préparer de bon petit plat ou des viennoiseries pour toute la soirée, à acheter de nouvelle décoration pour changer un peu, elle courait de droite à gauche pour que tout soit parfait et pour que tout le monde soit ravi. Elle avait toujours fait partie des personnes qui participaient le plus à la mise en place, elle avait adhéré à ce projet avec sa petite amie qui était ensuite devenue sa femme et elle avait continué à y mettre du sien même lorsque celle-ci avait soudainement décidé, du jour au lendemain, de partir sans donner d'explication. Mais cette année, elle n'y avait pas participé, elle avait esquivé avec une agilité certaines toutes les personnes qui souhaitaient aborder le sujet avec elle pour avoir des informations ou même son point de vue sur certaines décisions et idées. Emma n'avait d'ailleurs pas remis les pieds au Granny's depuis le déjeuner qu'elle y avait pris avec ses enfants. En fait, elle n'était pas sortie de chez elle depuis ce repas. Voir Regina assise avec cet homme qui l'aimait – il n'y en avait aucun doute tant ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il la regardait – lui avait littéralement broyait le cœur si bien qu'elle s'en était voulu d'avoir eu la flemme de faire à manger. Discrètement, elle avait gardé un œil sur eux et s'était retenu d'éclater en sanglot devant tout le monde, elle avait accepté la présence de Will en espérant que le jeune homme la fasse penser à autre chose mais elle était tout bonnement incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Regina, sa Regina qui se faisait dévorer du regard par cet homme. Ses enfants avaient à peine terminé le repas qu'elle s'était levée pour payer l'addition et donc rentrer chez elle pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre quelque minute afin de laisser ses larmes couler librement le long de ses joues. Depuis, elle n'était pas sortie de son manoir. Elle avait passé ses journées avec ses enfants à s'occuper de Swan qui s'était vraiment bien habitué à la maison depuis son arrivée dans la famille, tous les trois ils avaient passés un temps considérable devant la télé à regarder leur film d'animation ainsi que leur Disney préféré. Coco, Aladin, Le Voyage de Chihiro, Le roi Lion, Le Château dans le ciel, Merlin l'Enchanteur, Le Royaume des Chats ou encore Fantasia, ils s'étaient clairement fait plaisir et avaient passé de très bon moment rien que tous les trois, en famille. Et aujourd'hui n'allait pas être différent, en tout cas Emma n'en avait aucune envie, ils avaient mangé en compagnie de Mary et David puisqu'ils étaient arrivés pendant qu'ils étaient à table mais dès qu'ils seraient partis pour leur petite soirée au Granny's, ils allaient tous les trois s'installer sur le canapé pour regarder un énième film en attendant minuit, ils allaient ensuite chaleureusement s'embrasser avant d'aller se coucher. Voilà le programme de leur soirée mais s'état sans compte sur cette petite brune qui était évidemment tout sauf d'accord. Dans le fond, Emma n'avait rien contre la fête de Granny's, au contraire, elle aurait été ravie de pouvoir y participer et y assister comme elle en avait l'habitude mais cette année, elle n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force. Elle savait, grâce au dizaine – que dis-je – au centaine de message que Ruby s'amusait à lui envoyant dans la journée, que Regina n'avait pas quitté la ville. Or, si Regina n'avait toujours pas quitté la ville, cela voulait dire qu'elle louait toujours une chambre au Granny's. Donc, si elle venait à aller au Granny's pour passer cette soirée avec ses amis et sa famille, elle allait forcément croiser Regina en compagnie de son compagnon et elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de se faire souffrir plus qu'elle ne souffrait déjà.

« Je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais pouvoir me coucher tôt ce soir. » Souffla-t-elle simplement.

« N'essaye même pas de sortir la carte du « je suis fatiguée » avec moi. Avant d'être ta sœur, je suis ton amie et je te connais parfaitement Emma. Tu n'es pas fatiguée, tu n'as juste pas envie de la voir, tu as peur de la voir et je comprends tout à fait, ton cœur est en train de traverser une véritable tempête émotionnellement parlant mais ce n'est pas la solution. Te cacher n'est pas la solution. » Assura Mary.

« Alors c'est quoi la solution ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire. » Marmonna doucement la blonde.

« Essayer d'oublier une personne que tu aimes c'est comme essayer de te rappeler de quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais connue. » Souffla simplement la brune en regardant sa sœur.

« Sortir pourrait te faire du bien à toi et aux enfants et promit, si elle s'approche un peu trop de toi ou des enfants je trouverais une raison plus ou moins crédible pour la faire dormir en cellule. » Assura David en entrant dans la pièce avec Alice dans ses bras.

« On va lui montrer qu'on est heureux sans elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle a besoin de nous pour être heureuse. » S'exclama Henry en souriant doucement.

« Ce n'est pas un peu de la psychologie inversée ça ? » Plaisanta Emma en lâchant un léger rire nerveux.

« Moi je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! » Fit la petite blonde en souriant dans les bras du sheriff.

La photographe soupira doucement et joua nerveusement avec ses mains en réfléchissant le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait peur, peur de la voir heureuse et souriante au bras de cet homme qu'elle détestait sans même le connaitre. Elle ne voulait pas la voir car elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait une fois qu'elle serait en face d'elle alors elle préférait ne pas la voir mais rester chez elle, enfermée dans sa tour d'ivoire, ne l'empêcherait pas de souffrir et puis, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à ses enfants. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les enfermer parce qu'elle avait peur, peur de souffrir, peur d'aimer, peur de retomber pour l'un de ses sourires. Elle regarda son fils, puis sa fille et lâcha un bruyant soupir qui créa un large sourire sur le visage des deux enfants.

« Ok. » Abdiqua-t-elle finalement.

Alice cria de joie dans les bras de David tendit qu'Henry tapa joyeusement dans la main de Mary qui souriait de toutes ses dents, ils savaient bien qu'ils venaient de gagner une bataille et ils étaient, tous les quatre, vraiment très fier d'eux. La petite blonde finit par gigoter dans les bras de son oncle et se retrouva posée au sol, elle sauta dans les bras de sa mère et lui plaqua un rapide bisous sur la joue avant d'attraper la main d'Henry pour grimper les escaliers en direction de leur chambre. Avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme, Emma se leva à son tour et entra dans la cuisine pour y déposer sa tasse encore remplie de chocolat qui était à présent bien trop froid pour être bu. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et prit absolument tout son temps pour le boire, elle voulait seulement gagner quelques minutes.

« Ne joue pas à ça, tu montes là-haut, tu prends une bonne douche mais une rapide douche, tu te fais toute belle, tu te mets sur ton trente et un et tu arbores ton plus beau sourire pour la faire regretter de ne pas t'avoir choisi, toi, Emma Swan. » Ordonna Mary en la regardant faire.

Emme hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas et termina son verre avant de monter les escaliers à son tour. Elle entra dans sa chambre et se glissa immédiatement dans sa douche en éparpillant ses habits ici et là à travers sa chambre, elle activa le jet d'eau et fit en sorte qu'il soit le plus chaud possible. Elle laissa sa peau devenir rouge à cause de la température de l'eau et, après de longue minute passée à ne rien faire, à ne pas bouger, elle se frictionna activement avec le savon avant de se rincer avec l'eau toujours aussi bouillante. Elle entoura une serviette autour de son corps, un autre autour de ses cheveux blonds dégoulinants et retourna dans sa chambre en laissant des traces d'eau sur son passage. Elle ouvrit en grand son dressing et observa tous ses habits qui se trouvaient là en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien mettre pour marquer le coup. Son regard fut attiré un peu plus loin par un petit short à paillette qui brillait de mille feux, elle s'approcha du vêtement et le prit en main avant de se mettre doucement à sourire. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il se trouvait ici, il ne lui appartenait pas, elle l'avait emprunté à Ruby trois ans plus tôt lorsque Mary avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête entre amie et depuis, elle l'avait rangé dans son dressing et avait complètement oublié où elle l'avait rangé avant d'oublier son existence même. Elle le garda en main, attrapa un ensemble de sous vêtement en dentelle noire. Elle hésita quelques minutes quant à son haut et se décida finalement pour une chemise noire légèrement transparente au niveau des bras et du haut du torse. Elle enfila une paire de collant noir ainsi que le reste de sa tenue avant de glisser ses pieds dans une paire de chaussure à talon sombre pour sublimer sa silhouette. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers sa salle de bain et se regarda attentivement dans le miroir, elle passa plusieurs fois ses mains sur son short en se demandant si celui-ci n'était pas trop court. Elle haussa finalement les épaules et brancha son sèche-cheveux à la prise pour ne pas sortir avec les cheveux mouillés. Elle sourit doucement en voyant ses mèches blondes onduler naturellement et les secoua dans tous les sens pour leur donner un peu plus de volume. Elle se maquilla sobrement, un peu de fond de teint et d'anti cerne pour cacher les poches qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux, une légère touche de fard à paupière pour accentuer son regard émeraude ainsi qu'une petite touche d'un de ses lèvres à lèvres clair sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle sourit doucement en voyant son reflet dans le miroir et retourna dans sa chambre, elle jeta un rapide regard sur ses habits et décida d'attraper une fine veste de costume, parfaitement taillée, ainsi qu'un chapeau tout aussi sombre pour terminer sa tenue. Finalement, elle quitta sa chambre en attachant, autour de son poignet, un fin bracelet que lui avait offert sa mère. Elle rejoignit ses enfants dans la salle de bain commune et leur sourit doucement avant d'attraper une brosse, posée sur le coin du meuble, et de s'occuper tendrement des cheveux d'Alice qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Doucement et avec attention, elle prit son temps pour rassembler toutes les mèches blondes de sa fille dans un imposant chignon qui allait parfaitement avec la petite robe rose pastel qu'avait décidé de mettre la petite fille. Elle ébouriffa doucement les cheveux d'Henry alors que celui-ci se coiffait ce qui le fit râler en soupirant. Après plusieurs minutes passées dans la salle de bain, ils quittèrent la pièce, tous les trois, en souriant doucement et descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre David et Mary qui se trouvaient dans les escaliers et jouaient tranquillement avec Swan.

« On est prêt. » Lança Alice en arrivant en bas des escaliers.

« Vous êtes magnifique. » Sourit doucement Mary en se relevant du sol.

Emma sourit doucement et entraina ses enfants dans l'entrée pour les faire enfiler leur manteau avant d'elle-même enfiler le sien par-dessus sa veste de costume ouverte. Elle retourna rapidement dans la cuisine et s'assura que Swan avait de quoi manger et de quoi boire pendant leur absence et elle éteignit toutes les lumières de sa maison. Elle avait beau habiter dans un imposant manoir, elle n'habitait pas encore à Versailles. Finalement, ils sortirent de la maison et Emma s'occupa d'attacher sa fille dans sa voiture pendant que les deux tourtereaux rejoignaient la leur qui était garée un peu plus loin. Ils se suivirent de près l'un à l'autre jusqu'au Granny's où David vint se garer juste à coté d'Emma. Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans le petit dinner et un doux sourire étira les lèvres de la photographe en constatant que tout le monde était là. Ses parents. L'antiquaire de la ville. Ruby, Belle et leurs deux petits garçons Gidéon et Nathanael. Mulan, son mari Li et leur fille Mei. Leroy et six frères. Lilith et Graham, accompagnés de Malory, la mère biologique de la belle brune. Killian et Ariel. August et Peter qui surveillaient James qui jouait sagement au comptoir. Neal ainsi que Tamara qui tenait Baelfire dans ses bras. Aurore, Philipe et Gabriel. Le psychiatre de la ville. Les bonnes sœurs. Monsieur le maire. Absolument tout le monde était là. Elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que ses deux enfants partirent rapidement en courant vers leurs amis. Elle soupira doucement, posa son manteau parmi les autres à l'entrée et fit très vite le tour de la salle pour saluer tout le monde avant de grimper sur l'un des nombreux tabourets du comptoir pour commander une tasse de café. Elle replia les manches de sa veste jusqu'à ses coudes, tourna sur son tabouret et laissa son regard vagabonder sur toutes ses personnes qui discutaient et rigolaient joyeusement entre eux.

« Si c'est elle que tu cherches, elle n'est pas là. Elle a passé sa journée à l'étage, je lui ai porté le repas tout à l'heure mais elle n'a pas ouvert la porte. » Informa doucement Ruby en lui donnant sa tasse.

« Elle était sans doute trop occuper avec son amant. » Lança Leroy qui avait déjà bien trop bu.

Emma baissa les yeux et grimaça doucement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'imaginer la brune avec son compagnon. Elle attrapa sa tasse et en but une gorgée avant de soupirer doucement.

« Répond avec ton cœur et non avec ta tête. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire, là maintenant ? » Questionna tout bas Belle en la regardant.

« J'aimerais être en train de l'embrasser au lieu de penser à elle. » Répondit-elle sincèrement.

« Tu devrais vraiment tourner la page. » S'exclama Philippe.

« Parfois il est difficile de tourner la page quand le chapitre d'avant est beau et qu'on trouve injuste de devoir en lire un nouveau » Répliqua rapidement Neal.

« Tu t'improvise philosophe maintenant ? » Taquina gentiment Ruby en préparant une nouvelle boisson chaude derrière le comptoir.

Emma fixa attentivement le fond de sa tasse de café, elle ne devrait même pas être en train de se prendre la tête avec ça mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Qu'avait bien pu faire Regina dans sa chambre toute la journée ? Avait-elle été seule ou accompagné ? Accompagnée de qui ? De Robin ? Elle espérait secrètement que ce n'était pas le cas. La blonde savait très bien qu'elle avait d'autre chat à fouetter, qu'elle avait bien mieux à faire que de penser à ce que faisait la belle brune, qu'elle devait profiter de sa soirée mais elle était incapable de ne pas penser à elle, à ce qu'elle faisait, à ce qu'elle voulait, à ce qu'elle ressentait, à ce qu'elle rêvait. Tout simplement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle.

« Bon allez les gras, venez par-là, gros câlin. » Lança Philippe en descendant de son tabouret.

« Une mêlée d'amour sans moi ? Non mais je rêve ! Mais quel culot ! » S'exclama Ruby en faisant rapidement le tour du comptoir pour venir prendre ses amis dans ses bras.

« Au fait, les gars, je vous aime. » Souffla doucement Belle en fermant les yeux dans cette étreinte serrée.

« Moi aussi les gars » Répondit Neal.

« En vrai moi ça dépend. » Soupira Emma, un sourire en coin. « Mais dis-moi Neal, là tu kiffes hein ? » Reprit-elle rapidement en ricanant.

« Ça ne m'étonne même pas. » Plaisanta Ruby.

Le concerné éclata de rire le premier, rapidement suivit par ses amis. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Neal avait toujours eu une certaine attirance pour la jeune femme. Dès les premiers instants de leur rencontre, son cœur s'était mis à battre pour la belle blonde qui venait tout juste d'arriver en ville. Tout le monde dans leur petit groupe d'ami le savait, cela n'avait jamais été un secret, il suffisait de voir le regard que Neal portait sur Emma pour se rendre compte des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour la jeune orpheline et malgré tout, ces sentiments n'avaient en aucun cas abimer, détruit, leur petit groupe d'ami. Même lorsque Regina et Emma s'étaient mise ensemble, il avait été le plus heureux de tous leurs amis car même s'il aimait éperdument la belle blonde à l'époque, il savait pertinemment que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproque mais pour lui, le bonheur de la blonde avait toujours été tout ce qu'il désirait. Qu'elle soit heureuse avec ou sans lui, peu lui importait tant qu'elle était réellement heureuse. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison, qu'aujourd'hui encore, leur amitié tenait debout et était si belle. Ils finirent par se séparer et Ruby retourna rapidement derrière le comptoir pour aider sa grand-mère avec les commandes de boisson.

« Maman ! Maman ! » S'exclamèrent Henry et Alice en arrivant rapidement vers la blonde toujours assise sur un tabouret.

« Oui mes chéris ? » Sourit-elle.

« Je veux un petit cochon tout blanc avec des petites taches noires ! » Lança le brun en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Et moi je veux une petite salamandre bleue ! » Ajouta rapidement la petite blonde.

« Qui vous a donné des idées pareilles ? » Soupira Emma en les regardant tour à tour.

« Oncle August ! Alors on peut maman ? » Dirent-ils en même temps.

« Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais de pouvoir avoir un loup pour animal de compagnie. Je ne l'ai jamais eu et tant mieux. Parfois, il y a des rêves qu'il ne faut pas et qu'on ne peut pas réaliser les mômes. » Raconta la serveuse en déposant une tasse pleine de chocolat devant Emma.

« Ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas mon petit cochon et qu'Alice n'aura pas sa petite salamandre bleue ? » Questionna Henry pour être sûr.

« Ça veut dire que vous n'aurez ni l'un ni l'autre, on va se contenter de Swan pour le moment. » Répondit la blonde.

Henry et Alice échangèrent un rapide regard et firent la plus mignonne de toutes leurs moues mais cette fois-ci Emma résista pour le plus grand damne de ses enfants qui finirent par hausser des épaules avant de repartir vers August qui les attendait un peu plus loin, en souriant de toutes ses dents. Emma soupira en le regardant faire, quand ce n'était pas Ruby qui donnait de folles idées à ses enfants s'était Lilith qui le faisait et quand ce n'était aucune des deux femmes August prenait volontiers la relève. Elle soupira doucement et reporta son regard sur l'horloge qui se trouvait sur le mur près du comptoir, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, le temps avait considérablement avancé et le compte à rebours commençait dans quelques toutes petites minutes. Elle attrapa la télécommande de la télévision qui était, pour une fois, à disposition et changea de chaine ce qui en fit râler plus d'un mais ils se calmèrent tous en voyant l'heure qu'il était. Henry et Alice revinrent vers leur mère, tout comme Gabriel et Mei et patientèrent sagement que ce soit enfin le grand moment que tout le monde attendait tant.

« Regina n'est toujours pas descendue de sa chambre ? » Questionna discrètement Granny.

« Toujours pas grand-mère, toujours pas. » Souffla Ruby en haussant des épaules.

« Quelle tête de mule. » Soupira la vieille dame.

Emma fronça doucement des sourcils en entendant la conversation qu'elle n'était pas censée entendre. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine en entendant de la peine dans la voix de la propriétaire du Granny's. Elle souleva sa fille du sol et passa tendrement son bras autour des épaules de son fils pour le garder près de son corps et ensemble, à l'unisson avec toutes les autres personnes présentes dans le petit restaurant, ils firent le décompte et se prirent dans leur bras dès que le « bonne année » fut prononcé. Emma reposa Alice – qui fonça, à peine les pieds posés au sol, dans les bras de David – puis elle se tourna pour souhaiter une merveilleuse année à ses parents mais son regard émeraude rencontra le regard chocolat de Regina qui se trouvait cachée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui menait aux escaliers et donc, à l'étage où se trouvait les différentes chambres. Elles restèrent toutes les deux, immobiles comme des statues à se regarder dans les yeux sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que Mei et Gideon entre en collision avec Emma qui leur offrit toute son attention en souriant doucement aux enfants. Granny arriva à son tour et prit la belle blonde dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers les parents de celle-ci. Lorsqu'Emma eut finit de souhaiter une bonne année à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, elle releva son visage et observa attentivement l'entrebâillement de la porte où se trouvait Regina quelques minutes plus tôt mais cette fois-ci, la porte était fermée, et la brune n'était plus là.


	18. Chapitre 17

Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, Emma ne fut pas la première à se réveiller chez elle. Comme tous les jours elle avait mis son réveil, il avait évidemment sonné mais elle était tellement épuisée d'avoir pleuré pendant une très grande partie de la nuit pour ne pas craquer devant ses enfants qu'elle ne l'avait pas écoutée. Alice fut celle qui se réveilla avant tout le monde, c'était bien une première depuis qu'elle faisait ses nuits mais il fallait bien un début à tout après tout. Elle resta dans son lit quelque minute à jouer avec son doudou puis elle se leva, elle traversa le couloir et entra discrètement dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle s'approcha du lit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'observer malgré sa petite taille. La blonde dormait paisiblement, elle respirait doucement mais à la vue de sa mine tendue, la petite fille comprit facilement qu'elle était tous sauf en train de dormir sereinement. Elle resta appuyée sur le bord du matelas pendant encore un petit moment, elle profita de ses quelques minutes de calme pour graver dans sa mémoire les traits fins de sa mère endormie. Elle sortit finalement de la chambre pour laisser sa mère se reposer tranquillement. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère et entra dans la pièce, elle s'avança dans le noir et ricana doucement en entendant Henry ronfler doucement. Elle grimpa un peu difficilement sur le lit en forme de voiture de course et s'allongea à côté du petit brun qui n'avait nullement était perturbé par le mouvement du matelas à côté de lui. Doucement, elle lui tapota la joue dans l'espoir de le sortir de son paisible sommeil mais celui-ci marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, frotta sa joue pour faire fuir l'intru et se réinstalla correctement dans son lit, le visage enfouit dans son matelas. Alice fronça des sourcils, mécontente de sa réaction, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et la secoua.

« Henry debout, réveille-toi, debout ! » Fit-elle en le secouant un peu plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui a sauterelle ? » Soupira le brun en se tournant sur le dos.

« Réveille-toi. » Souffla Alice en souriant doucement.

« Je suis réveillé. » Marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel malgré ses paupières toujours closes.

« Allez debout ! » S'exclama la petite blonde.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Bailla Henry en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

« Pour faire une surprise à maman ! » Sourit la petite fille avant de descendre du lit en forme de voiture de course.

Elle n'attendit pas son frère et quitta rapidement la chambre de celui-ci pour descendre les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller sa mère. Elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea directement vers le salon où elle s'assit au sol pour caresser amoureusement les poils gris de Swan qui dormait encore à point fermé. Henry descendit finalement à son tour et la rejoignit en se frottant doucement les yeux pour se réveiller.

« Maman va crier si elle voit que tu n'as pas mis tes chaussons et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le moment pour énerver maman. » Soupira le brun en la regardant.

« Je vais vite les mettre ! » Assura la petite blonde en se relevant du sol.

« Je ne dirais rien à maman, promis sauterelle. » Souffla doucement Henry.

Le sourire au lèvre, Alice remonta rapidement mais silencieusement les escaliers pour ne pas se faire engueuler par sa mère qui détestait la voir trainer pied nu. Elle entra dans sa chambre, sauta dans ses douillets chaussons de couleur rouge et redescendit rapidement les marches. Elle sauta presque sur son frère pour lui faire un câlin et l'entraina ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Bon alors, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé aussi tôt sauterelle ? » Demanda Henry en grimpant sur l'un des tabourets de l'îlot.

« Maman dort alors pour une fois, on va préparer le petit déjeuné et le lui emmener au lit. Je suis certaine que ça lui fera plaisir ! » Expliqua la blonde en souriant doucement.

« Tu as parfois de merveilleuse idée petite sœur. » Sourit le brun.

Alice afficha un immense sourire et commença à ouvrir absolument tous les tiroirs de la cuisine sous le regard amusé de son frère qui descendit finalement de son tabouret pour la rejoindre. Henry sortit un plateau en bois, glissa des tranches de pains dans le grille-pain et l'actionna. La petite blonde sortit la bouteille de jus d'orange du frigo et remplit trois grands verres pendant que le brun fit griller plusieurs morceaux de pain. La jeune fille grimpa sur le plan de travail avec l'aide de son frère et attrapa le pot de nutella dans le tiroir puis elle s'amusa à étaler de la pâte à tartiner sur les morceaux de pain grillé et chaud de manière à former des cœurs. Henry attrapa finalement trois petites coupelles en verre et les remplit de la salade de fuit qu'avait préparée sa mère la veille au soir, Emma faisait toujours en sorte d'avoir de la salade de fruit dans le frigo, qu'importe la période de l'année, puisque fut un temps Alice ne voulait que manger de la salade de fruit et aujourd'hui encore, elle adorait ça au point de vouloir en manger à presque chaque repas ce qui n'était vraiment pas pour plaire à sa mère qui, pour lui faire plaisir, acceptait d'en faire très souvent mais elle tentait tout de même de varier les fruits qu'elle utilisait.

« Faut faire un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle pour maman ! » S'exclama Alice.

« Maman nous a interdit de faire chauffer quoi que ce soit sans qu'elle soit là. » Rappela Henry en souriant doucement.

« Mais ça lui aurait fait tellement plaisir. » Soupira la petite blonde en tirant la moue.

« Elle va déjà être très contente avec le petit déjeuné qu'on vient de lui préparer. » Assura le brun.

Le petit garçon vérifia qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait sur le plateau et rajouta les boites de médicament de sa sœur mais aussi ceux de sa mère avant d'entrainer la petite blonde dans les escaliers. Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la chambre d'Emma qui dormait toujours paisiblement, enroulé dans sa couette, et tenant fermement son deuxième oreiller contre sa poitrine. Henry déposa le plateau au sol en veillant à ne rien renverser et il aida sa petite sœur à grimper sur le matelas avant de monter à son tour. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard et vinrent tous les deux se blottir contre le corps de la blonde. Celle-ci lâcha son oreiller et encercla tendrement ses deux enfants dans ses bras, après quelques minutes à rester collés les uns à autres, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et sourit en voyant Henry et Alice.

« Bonjour mes chéris. » Souffla-t-elle tendrement en souriant.

« On t'a préparé le petit déjeuner avec Henry ! » Informa la petite blonde en se redressant.

Le brun glissa hors de l'étreinte agréable de sa mère, descendit du lit et attrapa le plateau qu'il tendit à sa mère avant de remonter pour se glisser sous les couvertures.

« Vous êtes des amours. Oh, vous avez dessiné des cœurs avec du Nutella. » S'exclama Emma en sentant son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine.

« Ça s'était mon idée ! » Sourit Alice en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère.

« Vous êtes des anges. » Remercia la blonde.

Elle glissa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de jais de son fils et lui déposa un délicat baiser sur le front avant de faire de même avec sa petite fille qui se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Ensemble, ils s'installèrent correctement tous les trois sous les couvertures et déjeunèrent dans le calme en restant blotti les uns contre les autres, se souriant doucement de temps à autre. Emma ricana légèrement en voyant que sa fille s'était barbouillée de la pâte à tartiner partout sur le visage, elle attrapa un paquet de mouchoir qui trainait sur sa table de nue et délicatement, elle lui nettoya le visage.

« Tu ne sais pas manger sauterelle. » Plaisanta Henry en buvant son jus d'orange.

« Bah moi au moins je ne ronfle pas en dormant ! » Répliqua Alice en lui tirant la langue.

« Ce n'est même pas vrai ! » S'exclama le brun en rougissant à vue d'œil.

« Si mon chéri, c'est vrai, tu ronfles en dormant mais c'est très mignon. » Affirma Emma avant de croquer à pleine dent dans sa tartine.

« J'ai toujours raison. » Sourit la petite blonde.

« Mais c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas manger ma puce. » Ajouta la photographe en souriant.

Alice releva le visage et observa attentivement sa mère avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et de faire mine de bouder ce qui fit rire son frère. Emma sourit en secouant doucement sa tête face au comportement enfantin de sa fille et vint délicatement lui déposer un petit baiser sur le bout du nez ce qui la fit retrouver son merveilleux sourire. Dans le calme, ils se remirent à manger leur petit déjeuner en évitant de mettre des miettes dans le lit, Emma observa ses enfants et rendit compte de la chance qu'elle avait de les avoir, tous les deux. Encore une fois, Regina lui avait mentit, l'avait déçue et blessée mais cette fois-ci, elle avait ses deux merveilleux enfants pour ramener la joie dans sa vie, pour la faire sourire au point d'en avoir mal au muscle des joues, pour la faire rire à en avoir mal au ventre. Elle avait Henry et Alice et s'était absolument tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qui avait de l'importance.

« Je vous aime. » Souffla-t-elle finalement.

« Nous aussi maman. » Répondirent-ils en souriant de toutes leurs dents.

Une fois le petite déjeuner terminé, Henry attrapa le plateau vide et le posa au sol pour faire de la place sur le lit. Alice attrapa un oreiller qui trainait un peu plus loin sur le matelas et attaqua Emma qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise avant d'éviter le prochain coup de coussin. Le petit brun revint rapidement sur le lit et attrapa le deuxième oreiller pour attaquer sa mère avec l'aide de sa sœur. Cette attaque surprise se transforma rapidement en séance de chatouille puis en un énorme câlin à trois. Henry et Alice, chacun allongé d'un côté d'Emma, profitaient pleinement des douces caresses que leur mère prodiguait dans leur cuir chevelu en gardant les yeux fermés. Ils auraient pu rester dans cette position pendant toutes la journée mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée. Au départ, ils l'ignorèrent royalement mais cette personne répéta son action et agressa littéralement la pauvre sonnette.

« Je vais tuer la personne qui nous dérange. » Soupira Emma en se détachant de ses enfants.

Elle se leva du lit, enfila son peignoir pour ne pas ouvrir la porte en pyjama et observa Alice qui se blottit confortablement contre son frère qui souriant grandement. Elle quitta sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en grommelant toute seule, elle était tellement bien avec ses enfants mais évidemment, quelqu'un devait venir les déranger. Elle se dirigea, d'un pas rapide, vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit à la volée.

« Quoi ? » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Salut. » Souffla doucement Regina.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant sur son perron. Elle qui se sentait tellement bien quelques minutes plus tôt sentait à présent son cœur la faire souffrir à nouveau. Elle soupira bruyamment et ferma la porte, elle n'avait strictement aucune envie de la voir, de l'entendre ou même de penser à elle. Mais avant que la porte ne se ferme complètement, Regina glissa son pied à l'intérieur et grimaça légèrement avant de pousser la porte en bois avec ses mains.

« Emma… il faut qu'on parle. » Affirma-t-elle doucement.

« Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire. » Grommela la blonde.

« Alors écoute moi ! » S'exclama la brune.

« Tu as une minute. » Soupira la photographe en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est toi que je choisis, toi et les enfants. Je vous choisis vous. » Annonça Regina.

« Mais encore ? » Fit-elle en lâchant un soupir d'agacement.

« J'ai l'impression de mourir un peu plus chaque jour depuis que je t'ai perdue. Et je supporte vraiment plus cette indifférence quand on se croise. J'ai juste besoin de toi. De te sentir à nouveau près de moi, si près que les battements de ton cœur résonneraient en moi. J'ai besoin de sentir ton regard me transpercer à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix et de t'embrasser. Juste être avec toi et que le temps s'arrête. Ressentir la liberté que j'avais quand tu étais à mes côtés. Parce que je n'y arrive pas sans toi. Parce que je n'y arrive plus sans toi. » Confia la femme brune après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

« C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? Bien, bonne journée. » Répondit Emma avant de lui claquer violement la porte au nez sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Elle verrouilla rapidement la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa avant de fermer les yeux pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son pauvre petite cœur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sourit en entendant les légers miaulements de Swan qui attendait sagement que quelqu'un vienne le chercher dans le salon. Elle entra dans la pièce et le prit dans ses bras avant de se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine pour le laisser manger quelques croquettes et boire un peu de lait. Une fois rassasié, elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre ses enfants qui étaient restés dans sa chambre en gardant fermement le petit chat au pelage roux dans ses bras. Elle entra dans la pièce et sauta sur le matelas en faisant rire ses enfants. Alice attrapa immédiatement Swan dans ses bras et se mit à jouer avec lui sous le regard tendre de son frère et de sa mère.

« Elle va se rendre compte que tu es l'amour de sa vie, sa fin heureuse maman, encore un peu de patience. » Assura Henry en souriant doucement à Emma.


	19. Chapitre 18 partie 1

Emma leva les yeux du roman qu'elle était en train de lire, attrapa son téléphone qui trainait un peu plus loin sur la table de la salle à manger et soupira doucement en voyant l'heure qu'il était. Elle serait volontiers restée chez elle toute la journée, en pyjama, pour lire ce livre qu'elle avait acheté quelques années plus tôt mais qu'elle n'avait encore jamais prit le temps de lire mais aussi pour profiter des derniers jours de vacance de ses enfants avant le retour de la course et de l'école. Vraiment, si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle resterait enfermée dans son manoir mais elle avait promis de venir déjeuner chez sa sœur se matin, elle savait que sortir lui ferait du bien autant à elle-même qu'à ses enfants mais l'envie n'était vraiment pas présente. Elle délaissa finalement son livre sur la table et se leva pour se dirigea vers le salon où elle retrouva Alice qui était confortablement installée sur les cuisses de son frère qui jouait tranquillement au jeux vidéo qu'il avait reçu comme cadeau à noël. Elle ne put s'empecher de sourire en voyant son fils qui tentait d'expliquer les règles de son jeu à sa petite sœur qui semblait n'en avoir pas grand-chose à faire, tout ce qui semblait intéresser la petite blonde était la petite boule de poile rousse qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Emma resta adossée au mur du salon et les regarda attentivement faire en restant silencieuse le temps qu'Henry termine sa partie. Alice finit par se rendre compte de sa présence dans la pièce et lui accorda un magnifique sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur la télévision. Après plusieurs minutes de concentration, Henry finit par perdre ce qui l'agaça et le fit marmonner dans sa barbe avant qu'il ne pose sa manette de console au sol pour enrouler ses bras autour du corps de sa petite sœur qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« Les enfants, vous êtes bien mignons mais il va falloir monter se préparer pour aller chez Mary et David. » S'exclama finalement la photographe en souriant doucement.

« On peut emmener Swan avec nous ? Je peux mettre ma robe gris foncé ? On peut emmener un jeu de société ? » Questionna Alice en relevant le visage.

« Je peux emmener ma console aussi ? David doit me monter une technique suprême pour battre le boss final ! » Fit Henry à son tour.

« Je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème à Mary. Bien sur ma chérie. Oui. Et non, prend seulement le jeu en question, David à la même console chez lui et j'ai très peu envie de passer ma soirée à refaire tous les branchements pour que tu puisses à nouveau jouer mon ange. » Répondit-elle doucement.

Henry hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas, comprenant parfaitement la décision de sa mère et se sentant un tout petit peu bête de ne pas y avoir pensé comme un grand. Alice quitta les jambes de son frère, déposa délicatement Swan dans son petit panier et vint délicatement prendre la main de sa mère pour monter à l'étage pendant que le garçon éteignait sa console et la télévision. Arrivée dans la chambre de la petite fille, Emma sortit ladite robe de couleur gris foncé que sa fille aimait tellement qu'elle la mettrait tous les jours si elle le pouvait. Le mois de janvier venait tout juste de commencer et les températures restaient aussi froide que celle du mois de décembre alors elle attrapa un collant épais, une paire de botte chaude et une veste légère mais bien chaude qu'Alice mettrait en dessous de son manteau pour ne pas attraper froid. Elle laissa sa petite fille s'habiller comme une grande et alla toquer à la porte d'Henry pour savoir si celui-ci avait besoin d'aider mais le brun répondit par la négative alors elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. Après quelques minutes de silence à respirer doucement dans son oreiller, elle décida de se relever avant de s'endormir dans son lit qui lui donnait tant envie sur le moment. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son dressing, elle soupira en observant rapidement ses habits et s'arrêta finalement sur un jean noir troué au niveau des deux genoux, elle attrapa un débardeur de la même couleur, un pull en laine blanche ainsi qu'une paire de Timberland qu'elle n'avait pas mis depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'habilla donc rapidement, se coiffa et laissa ses boucles blondes retomber le long de ses épaules, elle attrapa une écharpe bordeau ainsi qu'un bonnet blanc. Elle descendit les escaliers et elle laissa son écharpe et son bonnet sur le canapé du salon, elle attrapa délicatement Swan, lui prodigua de douce caresse sur la tête et le glissa délicatement dans son panier de transport avant de le recouvrir de sa petite couverture rouge. Elle ramassa quelques jouets pour chat qui trainaient dans le salon et les glissa dans son sac à main pour être certaine de ne pas les oublier lorsqu'ils partiraient. Henry descendit à ce moment-là et elle, elle remonta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa fille qui se brossait tranquillement les dents dans la salle de bain commune. Tendrement, délicatement, elle passa sa main dans les boucles blondes d'Alice et lui brossait doucement les cheveux avant de lui attacher les cheveux – sous la demande de celle-ci – en une tresse en épi de blé. Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur le haut du crâne et les deux blondes descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre Henry qui avait préparé son jeu vidéo ainsi que plusieurs boites de jeu de société à faire en famille. Ils mirent leur manteau, leur écharpe et leur bonnet, Alice attrapa la boite du chaton, Emma ses clés de voiture et ils quittèrent leur manoir. En voiture, le trajet se passa rapidement et tranquillement. Pour une fois, Henry s'était installée à l'avant de la voiture du côté passager, donc à côté de la blonde, et il observait calmement et silencieusement les rues encore enneigés de la petite ville de StoryBrooke pendant qu'Alice chantait tranquillement les paroles de la musique qui passait à la radio en souriant joyeusement à Swan. En arrivant devant la petite maison de sa sœur, Emma klaxonna et David ouvrit la porte en souriant avant d'attraper une petite télécommande pour voiture, qui trainait évidemment sur le meuble de l'entrée, et d'ouvrir le garage pour qu'elle puisse se garer juste à côté de sa propre voiture. Les trois Swan descendirent de la voiture et rejoignirent rapidement l'intérieur de la maison pour se mettre au chaud. Immédiatement Mary sortit de la cuisine et vint embrasser sa petite famille.

« C'est vraiment gentil d'être venue aussi tôt pour m'aider à cuisiner. Je suis drôlement fatiguée ses derniers jours. » Souffla la brune en passant son bras dans le dos de sa petite sœur.

« Tu couves sans doute une mauvaise grippe, je vais aller te faire un bon thé avec un peu de miel. » Sourit Emma.

David eut à peine le temps de plaquer un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa belle-sœur et d'embrasser chastement sa fiancée qui avait l'air malade qu'il fut tiré par les deux enfants jusqu'au salon. La blonde entraina sa sœur dans la cuisine et, comme promit, elle lui prépara un bon thé dans lequel elle plongea une tasse de miel. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et le but tranquillement en observant sa sœur ainée boire plusieurs gorgées de sa boisson chaude en fermant les yeux.

« J'ai croisé Regina au Grannys hier. » Souffla finalement Mary.

« Et ? » Répondit la photographe en soupirant discrètement.

« Il va bien falloir qu'on en parle à un moment. » Sourit la brune pour encourager sa sœur à se confier.

« Je l'ai embrassé. J'ai embrassé Regina le soir de noël. » Avoua la blonde après quelques minutes de silence.

« Emma… » Fit l'institutrice en la regardant.

« Je sais, je sais bien. » Répondit-elle en baissant le visage vers le sol.

Les deux sœurs restèrent là sans ne rien dire, Mary observant Emma et Emma fixant le sol en tentant de calmer les douloureux battements de son cœur. Aucune des deux n'avaient remarqués la présence de David qui avait assisté, sans le vouloir, à toute la scène. Il manifesta finalement sa présence, se sentant légèrement mal d'avoir écouté cette conversation qui ne l'intéressait ni de près ni de loin. Il s'avança dans la cuisine, attrapa une bouteille de jus de pomme encore pleine et en remplit deux verres qu'il alla donner aux enfants avant de revenir s'installer après de sa fiancée. Même si cette conversation ne l'intéressait guère – après tout, il habitait à StoryBrooke depuis seulement quatre ans et n'avait donc jamais rencontrée Regina avant la fameuse fuite d'Henry – il ne pouvait s'empecher de s'inquiéter pour cette blonde qu'il avait appris à connaitre, apprit à aimer et qui était habituellement pleine de vie et de joie malgré ce voile de tristesse qui recouvrait constamment son doux regard.

« Dans toute cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus mal ? » Demanda-t-il finalement avec beaucoup de douceur dans la voix pour ne pas brusquer sa belle-sœur.

« Découvrir qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu, après cinq ans à être ensemble et six ans presque sept ans en étant mariée l'une à l'autre, elle m'a remplacé en un instant alors que moi il me faudra toute une vie pour le faire. » Répondit naturellement et sincèrement la blonde.

« Je pense que tu as autant de mal à t'en remettre car elle ne t'a jamais vraiment donnée de raison, d'explication. Elle est juste partie, du jour au lendemain. Elle a disparu puis elle est revenue comme si de rien était. » Tenta Mary en réfléchissant.

« Elle me manque et c'est pire que ce que je croyais. Ce n'est pas un manque qui me fait pleurer toutes les nuits, non, plus maintenant. C'est un vide immense, c'est une part de moi qui est restée avec elle le jour où elle est partie. C'est cette folle envie de me blottir dans ses bras alors que ses bras appartiennent à présent à un autre. » Soupira Emma en affichant un sourire bien trop triste.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » Questionna David en fronçant des sourcils.

« Avant d'arriver à StoryBrooke, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que voulais dire le mot aimer. J'étais une orpheline que personne ne voulait, on me trimballait de famille d'accueil en foyer et de foyer en famille d'accueil. Personne n'a jamais voulu de moi, personne n'a jamais voulu m'aimer parce que j'étais une pauvre petite orpheline. J'ai été placée chez Marco et Ingrid à mes treize ans, j'avais perdu l'espoir de trouver une famille, je m'attendais à tomber sur des personnes horribles une fois de plus mais contre toute attente, ils étaient l'exacte opposés de tous les parents que j'avais connu jusqu'ici. Je me sentais bien avec eux, auprès d'eux, chez eux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé un endroit à appeler maison. Puis j'ai rencontré Regina ainsi que tous les autres mais en la rencontrant elle, j'ai trouvé un sens au néant qu'était ma vie, au néant que j'étais. Ingrid et Marco m'ont appris que j'avais le droit d'être aimée, que je le méritais comme tout le monde mais Regina, elle m'a appris à m'aimer, elle m'a appris à l'aimer et elle m'a appris ce que signifiait le fait d'être aimée. Elle est devenue la Lune de mon ciel et le Soleil de ma vie, elle illuminait mon monde. » Raconta la photographe en levant les yeux vers le plafond pour ne pas laisser sa peine prendre le dessus.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. » Sourit doucement le blond.

« Je pensais que c'était passée, je pensais l'avoir oublié mais je me voilais simplement la face. Mon cœur n'a battu, ne bat et ne battra que pour elle. » Soupira-t-elle de manière défaitiste.

« Alors ce que tu vas faire c'est que pour l'instant, tu vas prendre un peu de temps pour toi. Tu en as besoin et tu le mérites. Et ensuite, tu vas remonter en selle. Henry a raison tu sais, Regina est ton véritable amour, la femme de ta vie, ta fin heureuse. Tu es sa Blanche-Neige et elle est ton Prince Charmant, tu vois ? Alors tu vas la récupérer, tu vaux bien mieux que ce minable type qui put vraiment le bois et la forêt. Tu vas lui montrer qui est Emma Swan et tu vas lui montrer que, contrairement à elle, Emma Swan sait ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle mérite. Et pour l'instant, ce que tu veux c'est cette stupide brune alors tu vas faire en sorte de reconquérir ton cœur pourra arrêter de te faire souffrir toi, parce que tu l'aime, Henry parce qu'il rêve de pouvoir voir ses deux mères heureuses et ensemble et Alice qui ne veux que ton bonheur. » Encouragea le sheriff. « Et si elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour se rendre compte de la perle rare que tu es, compte sur moi pour lui briser les jambes. » Reprit-il avec un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

Emma lâcha un léger rire triste et s'approcha de sa sœur ainsi que de son ami blond pour les prendre dans ses bras, pour les remercier de tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour elle, pour les remercier de toujours être là malgré les hauts et les bas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ferait s'ils n'étaient pas dans sa vie, s'ils n'étaient pas aussi présents pour elle, au fond elle ne voulait même pas savoir, même pas y penser. Après un gros câlin bien mérité, ils se séparèrent et David retourna s'occuper des enfants qui jouaient sagement avec Swan dans le salon pendant qu'Emma et Mary préparaient tranquillement le repas. Silencieusement et calmement, elles préparèrent le plat ainsi que le dessert en entendant, au loin, les éclats de rire d'Henry et Alice qui firent du bien au cœur de la photographe.

Après de longues minutes passées derrière le plan de travail, le plat finissait doucement de cuir dans le four et le dessert reposait tranquillement dans le frigo alors Emma plaqua un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et sortit, des tiroirs, tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour dresser la table. Mary dressa les assiettes et la blonde se dirigea vers le salon pour leur demander de venir s'installer autour de la table. Elle entra dans la pièce et ne put s'empecher de sourire en voyant Henry, assis au sol parmi tout un tas de coussin, en train de jouer à son jeu vidéo en suivant à la lettre près les instructions de David qui s'amusait à chatouiller Alice qui gigotait dans tous les sens dans le canapé pour s'extraire à ses attaques. Elle laissa le temps à son fils de gagner sa partie et elle vola à la rescousse de sa fille, elle attrapa l'un des rares coussins qui étaient restés sur le canapé et elle l'envoya en plein dans la tête de David qui sursauta, étonné de cette attaque soudaine et totalement inattendue, et lâcha donc la petite blonde qui s'échappa rapidement. Emma souleva sa petite fille qui vint trouver refuge dans ses bras et demanda à son fils de ne pas relancer une nouvelle partie. Au même moment, Mary qui trouvait qu'ils prenaient vraiment beaucoup de temps entra dans le salon, gant de cuisine encore en main, et leur demanda – ordonna – de venir s'installer autour de la table le temps qu'elle finisse de servir toutes les assiettes. Absolument tout le monde obéît, sa fille retourna au sol et partit en courant vers l'étage avec son frère pour se laver les mains dans la salle de bain avant de redescendre le plus vite possible et de prendre place autour de la grande table, même David ne traina pas ce qui fit doucement rire Emma. Mary était sans doute la plus douce femme à StoryBrooke, elle prônait la paix, la seconde chance, l'amour et l'expectation, elle passait son temps à construire des nichoirs pour les oiseaux ou à rendre services aux autres habitants de la ville mais absolument personne ne voulait se trouver sur son chemin lorsqu'elle venait à s'énerver. Elle avait cette facilité à rester calme et douce dans absolument toutes les situations possibles mais il ne fallait tout de même pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort. Elle-même ne tarda pas trop à aller rejoindre ses enfants et David, Mary arriva finalement, servit tout le monde en souriant et ils déjeunèrent en discutant tranquillement. Après plusieurs minutes, ils entendirent des coups être frappés contre la porte d'entrée et se dévisagèrent les uns les autres pendant de longues secondes. Mary affirma qu'ils n'attendaient personne d'autre alors David se leva, il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa compagne et se dirigea vers la porte pour savoir qui était la personne qui venait les déranger pendant leur repas. Il ouvrit la porte et soupira en voyant l'intruse en question.

« Bonjour, euh vous êtes au courant pour la planète ? » Dit-il en constatant que le contact était toujours allumé dans la Mercedes qui bloquait à présent son entrée.

« Oh oui, ne m'en parlez pas dans deux cents ans nous sommes tous cuits mais là il faut que j'amène Emma quelque part. » Répondit Regina en le regardant.

« Comment savez-vous qu'Emma déjeune avec nous aujourd'hui ? » Questionna le blond en fronçant des sourcils.

« Tout le monde en ville le sait. Vous pouvez appeler Emma ? » Fit-elle simplement.

« Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'Emma ait envie de vous voir où même de vous suivre où que ce soit. » Souffla le sheriff en fermant légèrement la porte pour mettre fin à cette discussion.

« Sans doute mais je me dois tout de même de l'emmener quelque part. » Assura la brune en jetant un léger coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme.

« David ? Tout va bien ? Regina ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Intervint Emma en s'approchant.

« Je voulais te voir. » Sourit-elle.

« David ? Tu as pris ton petit dessert ? Va prendre ton petit dessert, je vous rejoins tout de suite. » S'exclama la blonde en posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son beau-frère.

Le sheriff de la ville observa attentivement la photographe, il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser seule avec la brune pour le moment. Alors oui, il lui avait dit de la reconquérir, parce qu'au fond elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais il lui avait aussi dit de prendre du temps pour elle avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il soupira doucement, passa sa main dans le dos d'Emma, lui déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe et repartit vers la salle à manger pour retenir Mary qui n'hésiterait pas à accourir à la porte si elle apprenait la présence que sa sœur était seule avec la brune. Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent le blond partir et s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans ne rien dire, aucune des deux ne savaient quoi dire ni quoi faire. Emma rêvait de gifler Regina pour la faire regretter de lui faire tant de mal mais elle voulait, tout aussi fortement, se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser à en perdre l'haleine. Regina quant à elle voulait simplement la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer de toute ses forces pour recoller tous les morceaux de son cœur qu'elle avait brisée et qu'elle brisait à nouveau sans le vouloir.

« Salut. » Souffla-t-elle doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Questionna la blonde.

« Je voulais te voir. » Répéta la brune en souriant doucement.

« Pourquoi ? » Soupira la photographe en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Parce qu'on en a besoin toutes les deux. On a besoin de se retrouver seule à seule, on a besoin d discuter, on a besoin de se confier l'une à l'autre, on besoin e sincérité et non de mensonge, on a besoin de vérité. On a besoin d'avancer, on a besoin d'aller de l'avant. » Affirma Regina en faisant un pas en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? Robin est reparti alors tu te retournes vers nous ? On n'est pas des plans B. » Marmonna Emma en contractant sa mâchoire.

« Robin n'est pas reparti, je lui ai demandé de partir, il n'aurait jamais dû venir à StoryBrooke parce que je ne veux pas de lui ici, je ne veux pas de lui là-bas, je ne veux pas de lui tout simplement. Vous n'êtes pas mon plan B, vous ne l'avez jamais été et vous ne le serez jamais. » Assura-t-elle

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda à nouveau la blonde en tentant d'ignorer le battement frénétique de son cœur.

« Je veux que tu prennes ta veste et que tu viennes avec moi. Laisse-moi t'emmener pour l'après midi et ne pose pas de question, fais-moi simplement confiance. » Souffla Regina en lui souriant doucement.

« Qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ? Qui te dit que j'ai envie de passer l'après-midi avec toi. » Contra-t-elle rapidement.

En voyant la brune baisser tristement son regard vers le sol, Emma se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas s'excuser de ses propos. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit une telle chose, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Regina, celle-ci ne lui ferait jamais de mal, du moins pas physiquement et pas volontairement. Elle lâcha un léger soupir qui fit relever la tête à la brune, le regard chocolat plongea immédiatement dans celui émeraude et, l'une comme l'autre, elles furent incapables de détourner la tête pour mettre fin à cet échange silencieux. Elles se fixèrent intensément et silencieusement, à cet instant précis, aucune des deux n'avaient besoin de mot.

« Tu devrais aller avec elle maman, je pense que vous devez discuter toutes les deux. Je vais prendre soin d'Alice cette après-midi, ne t'en fais pas. » S'exclama soudainement Henry en faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là toi ? » Souffla Emma en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Assez longtemps. Tu devrais aller prendre ta veste et dire au revoir à sauterelle avant que tata ne vienne mettre, juste pour la forme, Regina à la porte. » Dit-il.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à la brune et reposa ensuite son regard sur son fils et soupira doucement, elle voulait simplement passer une après-midi avec sa famille, sans prise de tête, mais elle voulait aussi suivre Regina et avoir des réponses à ses questions. Henry lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait vraiment aller chercher sa veste, elle lui sourit doucement et comprit enfin que si elle, elle attendait des réponses à ses questions, son fils avait apparemment quelque chose à dire à sa deuxième mère. Elle ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de jais de l'enfant et se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle à manger. Les deux bruns se fixèrent intensément, enfin Regina couvait Henry du regard et Henry fusillait littéralement Regina du regard. Après plusieurs secondes sans bouger, le petit brun s'approcha de la porte et donc de la femme.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à encore faire du mal à maman, compris ? C'est ta dernière chance Regina, la dernière. Cette fois-ci, si elle pleure à cause de toi, je demanderais à mon oncle de te ramener à New-York. » Fit-il avec le plus de sérieux possible.

« Tu as dix ans et tu me menaces ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ta mère Henry ? » Question Regina en fronçant des sourcils.

« On ne fait pas de mal à ma maman. » Répondit simplement le jeune garçon.

Les deux bruns restèrent face à face sans ne rien dire. Henry voulait paraitre le plus dur possible pour faire comprendre à Regina qu'il ne plaisanterait vraiment pas et que, cette fois-ci, s'il voyait une seule larme couler le long du visage de sa mère à cause d'elle il n'hésiterait pas à demander à David d'user de son statut de sheriff pour la ramener chez elle, pour l'éloigner d'eux. Regina quant à elle, réfléchissait. Elle savait qu'elle avait raté sur pas mal de point, qu'elle avait tout simplement abandonné sa famille, elle savait très bien que la situation était tendue et qu'elle devait se rattraper mais elle ne se doutait vraiment pas que c'était à ce point-là. Elle ne se doutait pas du tout qu'elle avait fait autant de mal à la blonde au point que son fils vienne à la menacer pour préserver et protéger son autre mère. Elle lâcha un discret et léger soupirs en constatant que la situation était bien plus complexe qu'elle ne voulait imaginer. Elle attendit de longue minute avant de voir Emma revenir vers elle en enfilant son manteau. La belle blonde embrassa délicatement le front de son fils en lui demandant d'être sage, de prendre soin de sa petite sœur et de l'appeler si jamais il se passait quoi que ce soit. Henry ricana doucement et lui promit de ne pas mettre le feu à la maison de Mary en voulant faire des cookies ce qui fit doucement sourire Emma qui lui tapa doucement le bout du nez avec son index avant de lui promettre de revenir rapidement. Il lui paqua un rapide baiser, lui demanda de profiter de son après-midi et lui claqua littéralement la porte au nez en ricanant doucement. La blonde soupira doucement et se tourna vers Regina qui lui prit délicatement la main pour la conduire jusqu'à sa Mercedes dont le moteur tournait toujours dans l'allée de la maison. Elle ouvrit d'abord la porte arrière de la voiture, se pencha à l'intérieur, attrapa un bouquet de fleur et le tendit à Emma en souriant doucement.

« Un bouquet de Lys rose pour la plus belle des femmes. » Charma-t-elle.

« Comment savais-tu que j'accepterais de venir ? » Souffla la belle blonde en acceptant tout de même ledit bouquet.

« Parce que tu m'aimes ? » Tenta la brune.

« Regina. » Marmonna Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Parce que je sais que tu veux des réponses à tes questions et tu les mérites amplement. » Répondit sérieusement Regina cette fois-ci.

« Elles sont très belle. » Fit tout de même la photographe après quelques secondes de silence.

La brune se mit alors à sourire de toutes ses dents et ouvrit la portière avant de la voiture, elle laissa Emma s'installer, la referma et fit rapidement le tour pour s'installer derrière le volant de sa Mercedes de collection. Tranquillement et sans un mot, elle quitta l'allée et prit la route, elle passa devant l'horloge de la ville, dépassa le Granny's et quitta la petite ville de StoryBrooke sous le regard interrogateur de la blonde qui ne comprenait vraiment pas où elles allaient.

« Si tu le souhaites, tu peux te reposer, on a quelques heures de sommeil et je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment les longs trajets en voiture. Tu peux prendre la couverture qui est sur la banquette arrière si tu veux. » Fit Regina sans donner plus d'explication sur leur destination.

« Sérieusement ? » Répondit Emma en haussant des sourcils.

« Sérieusement. » Répéta la brune en se retenant de sourire.

La blonde soupira doucement, alluma la radio pour mettre fin au silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle, s'installa correctement dans son siège et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Elle envoya un message à Mary pour savoir si tout allait bien et lança un jeu sur son téléphone pour faire passer le temps. Elle soupira doucement, lança une partie et bougea légèrement la tête de haut en bas en écoutant la musique qui passait à la radio. Son pied se mit finalement à taper le rythme et elle fredonna tout doucement les paroles.

« A quoi tu joues ? » Demanda soudainement Regina.

« Call Of Duty. » Dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

« Je vois que certaines de tes mauvaises habitudes n'ont pas changés avec le temps. Ce jeu est vraiment très violent j'espère que tu ne laisses pas notre fils jouer à ça. » Taquina la brune en souriant doucement.

« MON fils joue à Mario ou à des jeux de voiture, pas à des jeux de guerre. Il est trop jeune. Je sais encore m'occuper de lui. » Assura froidement la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Regina mordilla doucement sa lèvre inferieur en comprenant qu'elle avait à nouveau raté une occasion de se taire. Elle monta légèrement le son de la radio et cette fois-ci, elle resta silencieuse pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi, à nouveau. Toujours en jouant sur son téléphone, Emma écoutait attentivement les différentes musiques en tapotant le rythme soit de la main sur l'accoudoir lorsque sa nouvelle partie chargeait soit du pied lorsqu'elle jouait. Finalement elle verrouilla son téléphone portable pour garder un maximum de batterie et laissa sa tête reposer sur la vitre de la voiture. Elle observa le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, elle admira la forêt d'arbre recouverte d'une fine couche de neige et sourit doucement. Si elle avait eu son appareil photo dans son sac, elle aurait sans doute demandé à Regina de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté pour faire quelques clichés de ce paysage qui paraissait paisible, doux, presque merveilleux. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se redressa, s'étira, elle fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts en soupirant légèrement. Elle coupa la radio, brancha son téléphone portable et lança l'une des diverses playlists qu'elle avait fait avec l'aide de ses enfants et qu'elle aimait écouter lorsqu'elle travaillait, lorsqu'elle lisait, lorsqu'elle était dans sa chambre noire. Elle aimait l'écouter tout le temps quoi. Elle lança la lecture aléatoire et sourit de toutes ses dents en entendant le son parvenir à ses oreilles. Doucement elle se balança de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique et sans perdre son sourire.


	20. Chapitre 18 partie 2

Doucement elle se balança de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique et sans perdre son sourire.

« _Your lips, my lips, apocalypse._ » Chantonna-t-elle finalement.

Regina ne put empêcher un doux sourire d'étirer ses lèvres en l'écoutant faire, elle lui jeta un léger et rapide coup d'œil et sourit un peu plus, si cela était possible, en la voyant danser doucement – presque sensuellement – à côté d'elle. A cet instant précis, son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine, à sa droite ne se trouvait plus la Emma Swan qu'elle redécouvrait depuis quelques semaines mais bien la Emma Swan dont elle était follement tombée amoureuse alors qu'elles n'étaient encore que deux adolescents qui se cherchaient et se découvraient, alors qu'elles n'avaient tout juste que treize, voir quatorze ans tout au plus. Elle se reconcentra sur la route et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur qui étaient vraiment beaucoup trop rapide, ce n'était pas le moment de créer un accident après tout. Elle conduisit pendant encore de longues minutes et finalement, elles arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous alors Regina se gara et demanda à la blonde de sortir de la voiture.

« On est où là ? » Questionna Emma.

« Fais-moi confiance. » Répondit la brune.

Elle attrapa le plaid qui se trouvait sur la banquette arrière, prit délicatement la main de la blonde et traversa le petit champ d'herbe pour se rendre à l'accueil. Elle montra sa carte d'identité, apposa sa signature sur le bas d'une feuille et remercia la jeune femme rousse de l'accueil malgré les interrogations incessantes de la blonde qui se comportait vraiment comme une enfant. Elles sortirent par une autre porte, traversèrent une écurie dans laquelle se trouvait pas mal de chevaux sagement enfermés dans leur box et se dirigèrent vers un homme qui portait un costume qui semblait beaucoup trop serré pour lui.

« Une calèche ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore Regina Mills ! » Souffla Emma en regardant la brune.

« Swan-Mills. » Rectifia-t-elle simplement.

Elles parcoururent les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient de l'homme qui remarqua enfin leur présence et descendit de la calèche en lissant les plis imaginaires de son costume. Il passa doucement sa main sur son crâne chauve et afficha son plus charmant sourire.

« Vous êtes Regina Mills ? Je suis votre conducteur pour la balade, appelez-moi Facilier Samdi. » Se présenta-t-il en se penchant légèrement en avant comme s'il faisait une révérence.

« C'est bien moi et voici Emma, la jeune femme dont nous avons discuté. » Souffla la brune.

« Je suis ravi de faire votre rencontre Mademoiselle. » Sourit l'homme en se saisissaient délicatement de la main de la blonde pour déposer un doux et léger baiser sur le dos de celle-ci.

En voyant se geste pourtant simple qui était une marque de politesse à une époque, Regina ne put se retenir de se racler la gorge en fusillant l'homme du regard mais homme de couleur ne lui accordait pas la moindre intention puisqu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour le corps de la jeune blonde qu'il dévorait littéralement du regard sans aucune gêne. Les secondes passèrent et elle resserra doucement sa prise sur la main de la photographe et tira doucement dessus pour la coller à elle et ainsi passer son bras dans son dos de manière très possessive. Ledit Samdi releva enfin le regard et adressa son plus beau sourire avec ses dents parfaitement alignées et très blanche à Emma avant de leur tourner le dos et pour ouvrir la petite porte qui fermait et sécurisait sa calèche qui ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau à celle des princesses dans les contes de fée. Il glissa l'une de ses mains dans son dos et tendit la seconde à la jeune femme qui la saisit volontiers pour grimper, rapidement suivie par Regina qui se saisit de l'imposant bouquet de rose blanches qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. L'homme grimpa à son tour à l'avant de la calèche et donna un léger coup au chevaux pour les faire avancer lentement.

« Encore des fleurs ? Tu vas te ruiner à force. » Souffla Emma en la regardant.

« Désolé pour ça, je n'avais pas prévu son petit numéro de drague. » Marmonna la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'était pas de la drague mais il est vraiment très charmant je trouve. » Sourit doucement la blonde.

Regina écarquilla des yeux et claqua sa langue sur son palais en hochant la tête de droite à gauche, ce qui amusa Emma qui voulait seulement la taquiner un petit peu.

« Alors ? Tu comptes me donner des explications ? » Questionna finalement Emma en déposant délicatement le magnifique bouquet sur la banquette en cuire vide.

« Pose moi les questions et j'y répondrais. » Assura-t-elle en s'installant correctement pour se retrouver face à face avec sa belle.

« Regina ou Roni ? » Souffla tout d'abord la blonde.

« Pour toi je serais toujours Regina Mills, Regina Swan-Mills. » Répondit sincèrement la brune.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. » Rétorqua la photographe en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Regina lâcha un léger soupir et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux court. Nerveusement elle se mit à jouer avec ses mains en se demandant si elle devait vraiment lui raconter la vérité. Ne ferait-elle pas mieux d'inventer de toute pièce une histoire qui la ferait paraitre forte et brave ? Devait-elle vraiment lui expliquer à quel point elle avait été lâche ? A quel point elle n'avait pas assumé la vie qu'elle avait, la vie qu'elle menait, la vie qu'elle aimait avoir. Elle soupira doucement en se rappelant du super pouvoir de sa femme, celle-ci était capable de savoir – avec une facilité déconcertante – lorsque les gens mentaient, elle avait toujours eu se « don » en quelques sortes mais Regina savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin sur elle puisqu'Emma savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Tu me promets de ne pas me couper ? » Soupira-t-elle doucement.

« Je te le promets. » Assura la belle blonde.

« Ce jour-là, le jour où je suis partie de l'appartement j'ai reçu un appel de ma mère. Cette même mère qui m'a placée chez ma marraine, Granny, alors que je n'avais que huit ans sous la demande de mon père – puisque Granny est l'une de ses plus vieilles amies – alors qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de moi dans un pensionnat privé. Cette même mère qui dirigeait et dictait ma vie, qui me terrifiait vraiment alors qu'elle habitait à plusieurs kilomètres de chez moi. Cette même mère qui ne m'appelait jamais que ce soit pour mon anniversaire, pour noël, pour le nouvel an, ou simplement pour prendre de mes nouvelles et bien ce jour-là, elle m'a téléphoné. Elle m'a annoncée que mon père était gravement malade et qu'il souhaitait me voir, qu'elle allait donc demander son transfert à l'hôpital de StoryBrooke et qu'elle viendrait habiter chez moi et que ce serait le moment pour que je lui présente mon mari ou pour qu'elle m'en choisisse un. J'ai paniqué, j'ai tout simplement paniqué. » Commença-t-elle, la voix drôlement neutre. « Ma mère allait venir à StoryBrooke, elle allait voir ma femme et mon fils. Elle allait vous rencontrer toi et Henry et je savais pertinemment qu'elle allait vous détester sans prendre la peine d'apprendre à vous connaitre. Ma mère ne savait absolument rien de moi mise à part que j'étais devenue avocate alors qu'elle voulait que je devienne maire de cette ville qui puait le poisson comme elle le disais si souvent, elle ne me connaissait pas et elle ne savait donc pas que j'étais follement amoureuse et mariée à la plus parfaite des femmes qu'il puisse y avoir sur cette stupide planète. Elle ne savait pas que j'étais la maman du plus fantastique des petits garçons. Elle ne savait rien de moi et rien de vous. Et je connais ma mère, elle aurait détruit nos vies, vos vies. Elle aurait absolument tout détruit sur son passage. Elle aurait commencé par détruire Henry – parce qu'il était le plus faible – dans le pire des cas elle nous l'aurait même enlevé ensuite elle t'aurait détruite toi, elle aurait détruit ton studio photo, elle aurait détruit tes pour mieux te détruire, elle aurait détruit Marco et Ingrid. Elle aurait tout détruit et je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. » Continua-t-elle, la gorge nouée. « J'ai pesé le pour et le contre, j'ai analysé absolument toute la situation pour trouver une solution mais je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai préféré partir et vous détruire plutôt que de rester et la laisser vous détruire sans bouger le petit doigt. Je me disais que vous arriveriez forcément à vous en remettre après tout, tout le monde était là pour vous soutenir et vous relever. J'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai fui, j'ai pris le volant et j'ai conduit jusqu'à chez mes parents qui habitaient toujours à Milan, dans le New Hampshire. Là-bas, j'ai vendu ma voiture pour m'en acheter une autre, les souvenirs des doux moments qu'on avait passés toi et moi à l'intérieur étaient tout bonnement insoutenable. Je suis retourné vivre dans le manoir de mes parents, ce même manoir dans lequel je n'avais pas mis les pieds depuis mes huit ans. » Soupira-t-elle en fixant le sol. « Mon père avait fait plusieurs crises cardiaques et avait à présent le cœur faible, très faible. Les médecins nous assuraient que tout allait bien mais mon père était de plus en plus faible alors je suis resté chez eux pour prendre soin de mon père qui s'éteignait peu à peu. Ma mère en a profité pour me présenter tout un tas de prétendant, elle disait qu'ils étaient un bon parti pour la famille mais mon cœur ne battait que pour toi. Un peu moins d'un an après mon départ, mon père est mort durant la nuit. Ma mère s'en fichait royalement, elle a organisé sa crémation sans prendre en compte le souhait de mon père qui voulait rejoindre ses propres parents dans le caveau Mills au cimetière de StoryBrooke et elle a vulgairement éparpillé ses cendres sur le bord de la route. Elle voulait juste s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Puis elle a vendu absolument toutes ses affaires avant de détruire toutes les photos qu'elle avait de lui. Elle a effacé de sa vie, de ma vie toute trace de mon père et ça je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je me suis finalement rebellé face à ma mère qui me terrifie depuis que je suis une petite fille et je suis partie sans me retourner et en claquant la porte. »

Elle fit une courte pause dans son récit pour sécher les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappés de ses yeux pendant son récit. Parler de son père, de la seule personne de sa famille qui l'avait toujours aimé était très compliqué. La plaie était encore ouverte, elle n'avait clairement pas fait son deuil et ne le ferait sans doute jamais mais ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle devait faire preuve de sincérité avec la blonde qui tenait doucement sa main dans la sienne. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et reprit rapidement en voyant Emma ouvrir la bouche, prête à prendre la parole et donc à l'interrompre.

« Non, tu as promis de ne pas m'interrompre alors ne m'interrompt pas, s'il te plait. J'ai pris le volant de ma voiture et j'ai conduit toute la nuit, je me suis arrêté juste avant de panneau qui souhaite bienvenu à StoryBrooke. J'étais parti presque un an, comment j'aurais pu revenir comme une fleur maintenant ? Je ne pouvais juste pas, je n'en avais pas le droit. J'avais abandonné ma famille, ma femme, mon fils, mes amis, tous mes proches. Je ne pouvais pas revenir, je ne pouvais pas assumer mes erreurs, je ne pouvais pas vous faire ça. Alors j'ai fait demi-tour et j'ai roulé, j'ai roulé jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'essence, j'ai passé quelques jours ici et là puis je suis repartie puis je me suis à nouveau arrêté quelques jours avant de repartir encore. Finalement, je me suis arrêté à New-York et, comme je ne pouvais pas revenir vers ma famille, j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle vie et c'est là que j'ai commencé à me faire appeler Roni. Je n'ai pas fait de nouveau papier d'identité, seulement je disais m'appeler Roni, je signais au nom de Roni alors on m'appelait Roni, voilà tout. J'ai acheté un appartement qui se trouvait au-dessus d'un bar du coup j'ai acheté le bar aussi et j'ai appris à faire des boissons sur le tas, je suis passé de Regina Mills, avocate et mère de famille à Roni, célibataire endurcit et barmaid. J'ai débuté une nouvelle vie et je voulais, juste le temps d'un instant, arrêter de souffrir en voyant la photo de toi et d'Henry que je gardais précieusement dans mon portefeuille, loin des regards curieux, alors j'ai commencé à rencontrer des gens. J'ai laissé des clients me draguer, j'en ai à mon tour dragué quelques-uns et certains d'entre eux ont eu la chance de pouvoir passer une partie de la nuit à l'étage avant de partir dès qu'on finissait ce qu'on avait à faire. C'était sans doute cruel de ma part de les virer comme des moins que rien mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils dorment à côté de moi, j'en était tout bonnement incapable, la seule personne qui devait et pouvait s'endormir à cette place c'est toi mais tu n'étais pas là parce que j'ai été lâche mais personne n'a pris ta place dans se lit ni même dans ma vie. Robin n'est pas et n'a jamais été mon compagnon, il est simplement un plan sexe très régulier. Il s'est fait des idées parce que je le laissais dormir sur mon canapé et pensait que lui et moi, nous allions passer un cap mais on ne va rien passé du tout parce que mon cœur ne peut pas battre pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi. J'ai des morceaux de toi dans le cœur, dans l'âme et sur la peau. Quand d'autres ne laissent que le vide, de toi je garde tout, j'ai toujours tout gardé de toi parce que j'ai toujours tout aimé de toi. Et puis voilà, un beau jour Henry a toqué à la porte de mon appartement, je ne sais même pas comment il est entré car la porte de mon bar était fermée, je l'ai ramené et quand je t'ai vu j'ai su que je devais rester. Que c'était toi. Que c'était vous. Que l'évidence même c'était nous. » Termina-t-elle avec un léger soupir, soulagé d'avoir envie vidé son sac, d'avoir dit la vérité. Toute la vérité.

« Je… je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui est arrivée à ton père Regina, je sais que tu l'aimais très fort. » Souffla Emma, incapable de savoir quoi dire d'autre face à toutes ses révélations plutôt soudaines voire brutales.

La brune lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais il témoignait surtout de toute la peine qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle avait été sacrément lâche, c'est vrai, elle avait fui mais elle l'avait fait pour une bonne raison. Elle s'était elle-même déchiré le cœur à main nue pour protéger sa famille, pour protéger la femme de sa vie et son fils. Elle avait longuement réfléchi et elle avait fait ce qui lui semblait le mieux à faire, le plus facile à faire mais aussi le moins douloureux autant pour elle que pour Emma. Mais si elle avait su. Si elle avait su que sa magnifique femme portait la vie, qu'elle portait leur bébé et qu'elle avait fait tout le parcours seule pour ne pas qu'elle en souffre, elle ne serait jamais partie. Ô grand jamais. Elle serait restée et elle les aurait protégés tous les trois envers et contre tout. Elle aurait dressé un vrai bouclier de protection autour de sa famille et elle n'aurait laissée personne les toucher, pas même sa mère. Une perle d'eau salé roula le long de sa joue en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait raté, tout ce qu'elle ne vivrait ni avec son fils ni avec Alice, tous ses jours où elle s'était endormie loin de son Emma alors qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir lover dans ses bras ou contre son dos. Elle tourna le visage sur le côté et tenta de retenir, tant bien que mal, les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux sans aucune autorisation mais elle ne put retenir les soubresauts de ses épaules. La blonde qui tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne ne sut quoi faire. Devait-elle la laisser pleurer pour se vider ou devait-elle tenter de la réconforter ? Devait-elle simplement lui tapoter sur l'épaule et attendre ou se sentait-elle prête pour la prendre dans ses bras ? Elle soupira doucement et lâcha finalement la main de la brune qui laissa échapper un léger gémissement de détresse, elle attrapa la petite couverture qu'elles avaient apporté et elle la déposa délicatement sur les épaules de Regina qui ne cessait de pleurer. Elle lui frotta doucement le dos de haut en bas mais en voyant que la brune ne se calmait pas elle lâcha un léger et discret soupira avant de l'attirer contre son corps pour l'entourer de ses bras. Elle laissa la jeune femme blottir sa tête contre sa poitrine et elle vint délicatement lui caresser les cheveux en déposant de temps à autre un doux baiser sur le haut de son crâne comme elle le ferait avec Henry ou Alice. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre pendant de longue minute si bien que les caresses se firent plus douce et bien plus agréable et, après un long instant, la blonde se mit même à fredonner une douce mélodie pour l'aider à se calmer.

« Désolé. » Souffla Regina après s'être calmée.

« Il n'y a aucun problème. » Chuchota Emma.

La brune se redressa légèrement car son dos commençait à la tirer, elle attrapa la couverture qu'elle avait sur les épaules et se rapprocha de la jeune photographe pour pouvoir la couvrir à son tour car sans que l'une ou l'autre ne s'en rende compte, la balade en calèche était près terminée puisque le soleil avait doucement commencé sa descente dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre, les épaules collées, leur tête posée contre celle de l'autre jeune femme et elles profitèrent simplement des quelques minutes de calme et de balade qu'il leur restait. Doucement, Regina tendit sa main vers la blonde et entrelaça presque timidement son auriculaire avec celui d'Emma. Elles se regardèrent mais restèrent silencieuse, aucune des deux ne savaient quoi dire et au fond, aucune des deux n'avaient envie de briser la bulle dans laquelle elles se trouvaient avec de stupide mot. Elles détachèrent leur regard seulement quand Samdi leur informa qu'ils étaient tous de retour à leur point de départ et que leur ballade venait donc de se terminer. Elles descendirent toutes les deux de la calèche, Emma attrapa le magnifique bouquet de rose blanche et Regina replia la couverture qu'elle avait apportée. Elles remercièrent rapidement l'homme pour la ballade et repartir vers l'écurie qu'elles traversèrent avant de saluer rapidement la femme présente à l'accueil puis elles marchèrent tranquillement vers la Mercedes de Regina qui n'avait évidemment pas bougé de là où elles l'avaient laissée. Elles montèrent dans la voiture et la brune proposa d'aller manger dans un restaurant de la ville avant de prendre la route pour retourner à StoryBrooke, Emma accepta volontiers en souriant doucement avant d'attraper son téléphone portable qu'elle avait oubliée dans le véhicule. Elle composa le numéro de sa sœur, patienta quelques secondes avant d'entendre celle-ci décrocher. Elles discutèrent patiemment de longue minute avant que Mary ne passe le téléphone à Henry et Alice, un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Emma qui écouta avec grande attention ses enfants lui racontant leur après-midi. Elle resta au téléphone avec ses enfants de très longues minutes, tout le long du trajet jusqu'au restaurant à vrai dire, elle avait même fini par mettre le haut-parleur pour que Regina puisse profiter, silencieusement, de la conversation. Finalement, elle raccrocha en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit après leur avoir promis de ne pas rentrer trop tard à la maison. Regina se gara et fit rapidement le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière à Emma qui lui offrit un léger sourire en guise de remerciement. Elles entrèrent dans le restaurant et suivirent sagement le serveur qui les accompagna jusqu'à une table, un peu à part, magnifiquement dressée pour deux personnes.

« Tu avais réservée ? » S'étonna Emma.

« Pas du tout. » Assura la brune en haussant légèrement des épaules.

Elles s'installèrent, jetèrent un très rapide coup d'œil à la carte et passèrent commande. Sans s'être concertée, les deux femmes demandèrent le même repas ce qui fit doucement sourire le serveur qui leur fit remarquer qu'elles étaient un très beau couple. Les joues d'Emma virèrent au rouge et Regina s'étouffa doucement avec sa propre salive, elles étaient toutes les deux affreusement gênées, elles se contentèrent alors de sourire et ne firent aucun commentaire sur ce drôle de compliment qui leur avait été adressée. Une fois le jeune homme repartit, un silence plutôt pesant s'installa, aucune des deux ne savaient quoi dire alors la blonde se mit distraitement à jouer avec sa serviette de table parfaitement pliée.

« Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ses six ans ? » Proposa Regina en grimaçant doucement.

« Chaque matin, depuis six longues années, je me réveille en me demandant comment je vais parvenir à vivre cette journée en entier sans toi à mes côtés. Chaque soir je m'endors en me disant que demain est un autre jour, que demain sera forcément différent et je me réveille chaque matin en me disant que finalement, demain n'est en rien différent parce que tu n'es quand même plus là. » Répondit naturellement Emma sans relever le visage.

Le serveur revint à cet instant et déposa une assiette bien remplie devant chacune des femmes qui le remercièrent avant de se mettre à jouer avec leur nourriture sans prononcer un seul mot. Emma fixait attentivement l'extérieur du magasin alors que Regina fixait intensément la blonde qui triturait son plat sans même le manger. Le silence devint rapidement pesant et très gênant pour les deux femmes qui ne savaient plus quoi se dire, qui ne savaient plus quoi faire maintenant qu'elles étaient complètement seules à seule et qu'elles avaient relativement discuté. Le serveur revint et leur servit deux verres de vin en leur affirmant que c'était un cadeau de la maison. L'intervention de l'homme ne changea pas grand-chose à la situation, elles lui sourirent rapidement et se remirent chacune à fixer un point fixe dans le restaurant pour ne pas se regarder. Le plat laissa place au dessert, une énorme boule de glace à la vanille posé sur une très grande part de tarte à la pomme avec une onctueuse couche de caramel par-dessus. Elles le mangèrent le plus lentement possible pour gagner ne serait-ce que deux petites minutes de calme en plus. Elles savaient pertinemment que si elles ne trouvaient pas quelque chose à se dire maintenant alors qu'elles étaient dans un merveilleux restaurant à manger un délicieux repas, le silence pesant qui régnait entre elles les suivra forcément dans la voiture et tout le long de la route qu'elles avaient à faire jusqu'à StoryBrooke mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient envie de faire le trajet dans une atmosphère aussi palpable que maintenant. Alors, silencieusement, regardant chacune d'un coté du restaurant, elle cherchait quoi se dire et plus elles cherchaient et plus elles se rendaient compte qu'en six ans énormément de chose avait changé chez l'une comme chez l'autre, elles étaient presque de parfaites inconnues dans le fond et c'est ce qui leur fit affreusement mal à toutes les deux.

« Tu sais… tout à l'heure je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai dit que j'étais follement amoureuse de toi, je l'étais vraiment et… je crois que, je retombe doucement folle amoureuse de toi. » Annonça tout bas Regina.

« On dit qu'on tombe fou amoureux, mais honnêtement on tombe fou tout court, comme si devenir fou ne suffit pas, on tombe aussi, et souvent de bien trop haut et, au final, à l'atterrissage, on se fracasse et on se cogne très fort » Répondit la blonde sur le même.

« Je suis prête à me fracasser et à me cogner très fort alors. » Assura la brune en lui prenant doucement la main par-dessus la table. « Enfin, si tu veux bien de moi. » Reprit-elle rapidement en rougissant.

« Je n'en sais trop rien… Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que demain tu ne mettras pas les voiles en te rendant donc que l'état de santé d'Alice vari à tout instant et que c'est vraiment super dur à supporter mentalement ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que si ta mère ne vient pas en ville pour une raison quelconque tu ne vas pas paniquer et fuir à nouveau ? Comment je peux te faire confiance alors que tu m'as abandonnée avec ton fils ? Comment je peux te faire à nouveau confiance alors que quand j'ai essayé de te faire une toute petite place dans notre famille ton compagnon – qui n'est pas ton compagnon parce que toi tu ne l'aimes pas mais lui oui – a déboulé de nulle part alors que deux minutes avant on était sur le point de s'embrasser au Granny's, devant tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu assumeras ? Que tu nous assumeras pleinement ? Comment je peux être sûre que tu accepteras Alice autant que tu acceptes Henry ? Parce que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre maintenant, Henry ne va pas sans Alice et Alice ne va pas sans Henry. Que tu les aimeras autant l'un que l'autre ? Qui me dit qu'un jour tu n'en auras pas assez et tu n'iras pas voire ailleurs ? Après tout tu as été complètement libre pendant six ans, tu as mené une vie de célibataire, qui peux m'assurer aujourd'hui qu'un jour tu ne te lasseras pas de nous ? Que tu ne nous laisseras pas tomber pour retourner vivre une vie complètement libre loin d'ici ? » Déballa Emma en parlant avec son cœur sans même réfléchi à ses paroles.

« Em'… » Trouva seulement la force de soupirer Regina.

« Où est-ce que ça va nous mener tout ça ? Concrètement, à part foncer dans le mur, on va où là ? » Questionna la photographe en la regardant enfin dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas où ça nous mène, je n'en ai aucune idée mais je sais que notre histoire est bien trop belle pour se terminer ici, pour se terminer de cette façon. Toi et moi, c'est bien trop beau pour recevoir un point final. » Assura la brune, avec une voix calme et posée qui donnait envie de la croire.

La jeune blonde afficha un sourire semi triste semi heureux face à cette déclaration. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée, tout ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer à cet instant précis s'était que son cœur avait tendance à s'emballer bien trop rapidement pour sa santé mentale. Elles finirent par rejoindre l'entrée pour payer l'addition, les deux femmes se disputèrent légèrement ce qui fit doucement sourire le serveur qui n'avait cessé de les observer pendant leur repas. Finalement ce fut Regina qui gagna et qui paya la totalité de l'addition ce qui fit grommeler légèrement Emma qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour montrer son mécontentement. Elles montèrent dans la Mercedes de collection et firent tranquillement le trajet jusqu'à StoryBrooke avec un peu de musique en fond. Aucune des deux ne parlaient, elles n'en ressentaient pas le besoin pour le moment, elles écoutaient les douces mélodies qui arrivaient jusqu'à leur tympan et observaient la route qui défilait devant leurs yeux. Le silence n'était plus aussi pesant qu'au restaurant, à présent il était paisible, presque agréable. Les minutes défilèrent et elles arrivèrent finalement à la petite ville portuaire du Maine, elles dépassèrent le panneau qui souhaitait la bienvenu et la brune prit la direction de la maison de Mary. Elle se gara à nouveau dans l'allée et se détacha pour faire le tour de sa voiture et ainsi ouvrir la portière à Emma qui lui prit la main en souriant doucement. Elle lui tendit les deux bouquets qu'elle lui avait offert devant la journée et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, juste avant de la laisser entrer elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de lui souhaiter une merveilleuse nuit.

« Mon monde est bien moins intéressant sans toi pour l'illuminer Emma Swan-Mills » Souffla-t-elle doucement avant de repartir vers sa voiture pour rejoindre le Granny's, là où elle passait toutes ses nuits.


	21. Chapitre 19

Les vacances de noël touchaient bientôt à leur fin ce qui voulait aussi dire que tous les enfants de StoryBrooke allaient devoir retourner à l'école et donc, il était grand temps de ranger les décorations qui ornaient la maison. Comme tous les ans, Alice fut la plus compliqué à convaincre. Comme chaque année, la petite bouda et s'installa dans le canapé en essayant d'attirer son frère de son côté.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à ne rien faire, elle sauta du canapé et suivit sa mère de près, dès qu'Emma retirait une décoration pour la ranger dans le carton, la petite blonde la retirait du carton pour la remettre discrètement sur le meuble. 

Ce petit jeu dura un petit moment, la photographe revenait sur ses pas sans ne rien dire, elle savait bien que sa petite fille détestait ce moment mais les décorations de noël étaient justement faites pour noël et non pour le reste de l'année.

Finalement, Henry attrapa la main de sa sœur et l'attira vers le sapin qu'il fallait également défaire.

Alice grommela dans sa barbe et s'assits à même le sol, devant le sapin, et prit Swan dans ses bras.

Le petit brun soupira doucement, chaque année s'était la même histoire et, même s'il aimait sa petite sœur de tout son cœur, il était tout de même ennuyé par son comportement. Alors il la laissa faire et se contenta de retirer une à une les décorations qui pendaient de l'arbre plein d'épine.

Emma souleva sa fille du sol et finit par mettre tout le monde d'accord, elle leur promit de faire des cookies pour le gouter s'ils retiraient et rangeaient toutes les décorations à temps. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la petite qui quitta les bras de sa mère et qui se mit à courir dans toute la maison pour aller plus vite. Mère et fils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en la voyant faire avant de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Emma ébouriffa doucement les cheveux du petit brun et enfila sa veste la plus chaude avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle soupira doucement en voyant la fine neige qui recouvrait encore son jardin.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et commença par retirer les décorations de lumière qui illuminaient l'allée de sa maison, elle les déposa une à une sous le perron pour ne pas avoir à faire sans cesse des aller-retours entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur. Elle retira du sol tous les piquets de bâton de lumière et, cette fois-ci, avec l'aide d'Henry, elle attira les décorations à l'intérieur.

Elle ferma la porte d'entrée, remercia son fils et attrapa la clé du sous-sol, elle ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière pour ne pas prendre le risque de tomber avec les décorations dans les bras. Une à une, elle descendit tous les animaux de décorations lumineuses et les rangea dans la deuxième partie du sous-sol qu'elle n'utilisait pas.

Etant au sous-sol, elle en profita pour passer dans sa chambre noire où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis bien trop longtemps à son gout. Elle récupéra les quelques photos qu'elle avait suspendu à une corde pour les laisser sécher, elle les rangea toutes dans une fine pochette qu'elle glissa sous son bras avant d'attraper son escabeau et de remonter à l'étage où se trouvait son fils et sa fille. Elle laissa ses photos sur la table du salon et sortit avec l'escabeau sous le bras.

Elle le cala plus ou moins correctement en bas des escaliers de son perron, elle commença à grimper dessus et grimaça en constatant qu'il n'était pas stable du tout. Elle détacha les guirlandes lumineuses des colonnes et les laissa doucement tomber au sol pour ne pas les casser, elle prit une grande inspiration et grimpa un peu plus sur son escabeau pour atteindre le père noël qui était accroché un peu plus haut. Elle s'accrocha au toit de son perron et, malgré le léger tremblement de son escabeau, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et tendit la main pour attraper le fichu Père noël.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler ce qui accentua le mouvement de l'escabeau qui ne la rassurait pas du tout, plus vite elle en poserait ses pieds sur le sol et plus vite les battements de son cœur se calmeraient. Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant et ce fut la goutte de trop pour l'escabeau qui vacilla sur le côté, l'emportant dans sa chute.

Inconsciemment, elle tendit les bras en avant pour amortir un temps sois peu le choc mais cela ne changea rien, sa tête heurta tout de même le sol, l'escabeau atterrit sur son corps et tout devint noir autour d'elle.

Sa chute provoqua un bruit sourd qui fut entendu par les deux enfants qui défaisaient tranquillement le sapin de noël dans le salon, Henry fronça des sourcils et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de près par sa petite sœur, en appelant sa mère pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, que ce n'était pas elle qui avait provoqué un tel bruit. Il ouvrit la porte et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, son cœur cessa de battre, il lâcha la main de sa petite sœur et sauta les escaliers du perron.

« Maman ! » Cria-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur d'Emma.

Il attrapa l'escabeau qui était tombé sur sa mère et le jeta un peu plus loin puis il lui secoua doucement l'épaule en l'appelant encore et encore.

Alice descendit les escaliers bien plus doucement et s'approcha lentement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle regarda Henry dans l'espoir de le voir faire quelque chose.

Le jeune brun prit délicatement la tête de sa mère dans ses bras dans le but de l'allonger sur le dos mais il sentit quelque chose d'étrange couler sur sa main lorsqu'il la glissa sous sa tête, il sentit un liquide légèrement chaud sur sa main. Il fronça des sourcils et reposa doucement la tête d'Emma sur le sol, il fronça des sourcils et se mit à paniquer en voyant du sang sur sa main.

Le sang de sa mère était sur sa main.

Il commença à trembler comme une feuille, il n'avait pas froid non, il avait peur, il était complètement mort de peur. Rapidement, il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire pour aider sa mère.

Qui devait-il appeler ? Que devait-il faire ? Ne risquait-il pas d'aggraver ses blessures s'il venait à la faire bouger ? Comment devait-il s'y prendre ?

Il se leva d'un bon du sol, il demanda à sa sœur de rester auprès d'Emma mais de ne pas la toucher puis il courut jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison où il attrapa le téléphone portable de celle-ci. Il le déverrouilla sans problème, après tout celle-ci n'avait pas mis de code et il chercha le numéro de Regina dans le journal de contact. Il composa le numéro et se mit à faire les cents pas entendant les tonalités.

« Oui ? » Entendit-il après plusieurs longues secondes.

« Regina ! Vite, tu dois venir au manoir ! Maman est tombée, elle saigne, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Viens vite, s'il te plait, dépêche-toi ! » Paniqua totalement le brun.

« Attend ! Calme-toi chéri et explique-moi clairement ce qui se passe. » Demanda Regina en faisant du bruit à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Avec Alice, on retirait les décorations du sapin puis on a entendu un grand boum, on est allée dehors et maman était au sol. L'escabeau était sur elle et elle saigne de la tête. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je dois appeler quelqu'un ? Les pompiers, je dois les prévenir ? C'est quoi déjà le numéro des pompiers ? » Dit-il rapidement en passant doucement sa main de libre sur son visage dans l'espoir de sa calmer un peu.

« J'arrive d'accord ? Je vais appeler les pompiers, ne t'occupes pas de ça. Attrape une couverture et couvre maman avec, j'arrive tout de suite d'accord ? Reste calme, tout va bien se passer. » Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Henry prit une profonde inspiration et reposa le téléphone portable de sa mère sur la table de la cuisine, il entra ensuite dans le salon, attrapa le plaid qui trainait toujours sur le canapé et retourna à l'extérieur après de sa sœur et de sa mère.

Il s'assit au sol à coté de sa petite sœur qui pleurait en silence, comme le lui avait demandé Regina, il étala la couverture sur le corps de sa mère qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un demi millimètre et il attira sa petite sœur dans ses bras pour la rassurer alors que lui-même mourrait d'angoisse.

Les minutes défilèrent et la Mercedes de Regina apparu juste devant le manoir, à peine garée, elle quitta sa voiture et courut jusqu'aux enfants. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par la sirène de l'ambulance qui approchait. Ladite ambulance apparue au coin de la rue et se gara dans l'allée puis plusieurs ambulanciers en sortirent rapidement.

La brune attrapa les épaules des deux enfants et les força à se relever pour les éloigner de la blonde qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle souleva Alice du sol et tira Henry par la main jusqu'au perron pour laisser aux hommes la place d'agir. La petite blonde s'accrocha à son cou et laissa ses larmes couler toujours aussi silencieusement alors que le brun broyait littéralement sa main.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, les hommes soulevèrent Emma du sol pour la déposer sur un brancard afin de l'amener dans l'ambulance. Lorsqu'ils repartirent sans un mot, Henry éclata en sanglot et entoura les hanches de Regina qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Finalement, elle les entraina à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière elle à l'aide de son pied.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les bons mots pour soulager et apaiser les craintes des deux enfants.

Elle les attira tous les deux vers le salon et déposa la petite blonde en pleur sur le canapé avant d'y installer ensuite Henry dont les sanglots ne cessaient pas. Elle grimaça légèrement en voyant une légère trainée de sang sur le visage de son fils. Elle laissa les deux enfants seuls deux petites minutes, le temps d'aller dans la cuisine pour humidifier un chiffon et de revenir dans le salon. Elle s'agenouilla devant le brun et lui prit doucement la main, délicatement elle s'appliqua à nettoyer le sang qui s'y trouvait avant de faire de même avec son visage.

Une fois fait, elle se redressa et s'assit sur la table pour être en face des deux enfants, elle prit une main à chacun et leur adressa un sourire qui se voulait aussi réconfortant que possible.

« Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Maman est montée sur l'escabeau pour décrocher le père noël du toit du perron. » Souffla Henry la gorge nouée.

« On ne mettra plus jamais le père noël là-haut. » Décida Alice en reniflant.

« Avec sauterelle on défaisait le sapin quand on a entendu un drôle de bruit qui venait de dehors, on a appelé maman mais elle n'a pas répondu alors on est sorti. Elle était par terre, elle ne bougeait plus, elle saignait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je t'ai appelé, je suis désolé. » Fit-il en retenant au mieux ses larmes.

« Ne t'excuse pas mon petit prince, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. » Assura Regina en lui caressant doucement la joue.

« Maman va mourir ? » Demanda timidement Alice en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

« Non princesse. Maman ne va pas mourir, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer, maman est une guerrière. Elle va s'en sortir. » Affirma la brune avec aplomb. « Vous savez quoi ? Allez-vous habillez, on va à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles de maman. » Reprit-elle rapidement en tapant dans ses mains.

Henry afficha un sourire bien trop triste sur son visage, il descendit du canapé et sauta dans les bras de Regina qui lui embrassa doucement le haut du front.

Alice ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'éteinte, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de la brune et posa son front contre celui de son frère. Ils restèrent tous les trois dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, Regina glissa chacune de ses mains dans les cheveux des enfants et y exerça de douce caresse dans le but de les calmer tous les deux. Finalement, les deux enfants quittèrent l'étreinte et montèrent lentement les escaliers vers l'étage supérieur.

La brune souffla doucement et passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire à présent. Après plusieurs secondes, elle se leva et attrapa le chiffon à présent imbibé de sang, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et y trouva le téléphone d'Emma. Elle le déverrouilla sans difficulté et ne put s'empecher de sourire de toutes ses dents en voyant une photo d'Henry et Alice, souriant eux même à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, en fond d'écran. Elle passa rapidement le chiffon sur le smartphone pour faire disparaitre les traces de sang séché et parcourut rapidement la liste des contacts.

Elle commença tout d'abord par téléphoner aux parents de la belle blonde, elle leur expliqua rapidement la situation, évidement les deux paniquèrent et décidèrent d'aller à l'hôpital mais elle leur assura que tout allait bien et qu'elle appellerait dès qu'elle aurait des nouvelles. Par la suite, elle composa le numéro de Mary puis celui de Lilith et enfin celui d'August, elle leur promit de leur donner très rapidement des nouvelles et raccrocha en soupirant doucement. Elle glissa le téléphone portable dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et grimpa les escaliers pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, elle sourit doucement en voyant Henry qui tentait de coiffer les cheveux de sa petite sœur en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Laisse-moi faire tu veux ? » Lança-t-elle doucement en s'approchant.

Elle attrapa la broche et la passa avec énormément de tendresse dans les mèches blondes complètement indisciplinées de la petite fille. Elle finit par lui attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et lui sourit doucement à travers le miroir. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la tête d'Henry et ils quittèrent la salle de bain pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle les aida à enfiler leur manteau, elle attrapa les clés de la porte et ferma le manoir juste derrière elle.

« En voiture les chéris. » Sourit-elle doucement.

Elle aida Alice à monter dans sa Mercedes et autorisa Henry à passer à l'avant du côté passager. Elle s'installa derrière le volant et démarra la voiture sans attendre. Elle conduisit rapidement, peut-être même un peu trop rapidement, jusqu'à l'hôpital devant lequel elle se gara.

A l'accueil, ils demandèrent des nouvelles d'Emma mais la jeune infirmière était incapable de leur dire quoi que ce soit sur l'état de santé de la jeune femme alors ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'attente. Ils s'assirent les uns à côté des autres et patientèrent durant de longues minutes, voir même durant des heures.

Regina tenta de les rassurer au maximum même si le tremblement de ses mains trahissait sa propre angoisse. Au bout d'un certain temps d'attente, elle entraina les enfants vers la petite cafétéria de l'hôpital et leur acheta à chacun une boisson chaude qu'ils burent dans un silence qui devenait de plus en plus pensant. Ils retournèrent rapidement dans la salle d'attente pour ne pas rater la venue du médecin qui vint vers eux plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« Whale ? Comment va Emma ? » Interrogea-t-elle en se levant d'un bon.

« Mademoiselle Swan va bien, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à sa chambre. » Déclara l'homme.

Regina souleva automatiquement Alice du sol et prit doucement la main d'Henry, ensemble ils suivirent le médecin à travers les différents couloirs de l'hôpital dans un silence des plus pensant. La petite blonde jouait nerveusement avec l'une de ses mèches brunes alors que le jeune garçon serrait de plus en plus sa main dans la sienne.

Finalement, l'homme ouvrit une porte et entra dans la pièce, ils l'imitèrent de près et Henry lâcha sa main pour s'approcher rapidement du lit d'hôpital dans lequel se trouvait Emma. La brune s'approcha à son tour, elle déposa la petite fille à côté de la blonde et l'observa de haut en bas pour constater les dégâts.

« Ma maman va être cassée pendant très longtemps. » Demanda Alice en observant les fils qui se trouvaient juste au-dessus de la tempe de la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » Souffla Emma en grimaçant légèrement de douleur.

« Vous avez une fracture de l'épaule gauche ainsi qu'une entorse au poignet droit. Nous avons également dû vous coudre au niveau de l'arcade gauche, votre plaie était assez conséquente. » Informa Whale en regardant attentivement le dossier médical.

« Je vais devoir ne rien faire pendant combien de temps ? » Soupira la blonde.

« Pendant au minimum six semaines mais tout dépend du temps de guérison qu'aura besoin de votre épaule et votre poignet. » Dit-il.

« Six semaines. » Répéta la photographe en soupirant profondément.

Alice et Henry relevèrent le visage vers Regina qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui n'avait surtout rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans la chambre d'hôpital. Les yeux des deux enfants brillaient d'espoir, comme si la brune pouvait trouver une solution magique pour soigner toutes les blessures de la belle blonde.

« Quand peut-elle rentrer à la maison ? » Questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers le médecin.

« Puisqu'elle n'a rien de bien grave, je n'ai aucune raison de la garder plus longtemps. Mademoiselle Swan peut rentrer dès maintenant si elle a une personne de confiance pour prendre soin d'elle. » S'exclama Whale.

« Comment ça pour prendre soin de moi ? » Fit Emma en fronçant des sourcils.

« Eh bien, vous allez garder votre bras maintenu par l'attelle pendant trois semaines, ensuite pendant une semaine vous allez devoir éviter de le bouger au maximum. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre de poids avec votre main droite pendant quatre semaines à cause de votre entorse. Vous allez devoir désinfecter la plaie matin et soir pendant deux semaines le temps que les fils résorbables tombent d'eux même. Vous pourrez reprendre le volant seulement un mois et demi après le début de votre rééducation. Il faudra aussi s'occuper de l'immense bleu que vous avez sur la cuisse et sur la hanche. Vous ne retrouverez pas la mobilité de votre épaule immédiatement au contraire, après le port de l'attelle il va falloir attendre entre trois à six mois pour reprendre une vie normale, pour ne plus souffrir à chaque mouvement. Durant tout ce temps, surtout au début, vous allez avoir besoin d'une aide constante, quelqu'un qui soit constamment avec vous." Expliqua-t-il.

« Je peux appeler ma mère, ou Mary, quoi que l'une comme l'autre sera tellement collante que j'aurais forcément envie de les étriper au bout d'une semaine. » Réfléchit la blonde à voix haute.

« Je peux le faire. Je peux prendre soin d'elle, elle aura besoin de moi pour faire quoi exactement ? » S'intéressa Regina.

« Pour absolument tout. Pour s'habiller, se laver, mettre ses attelles correctement, se chausser, faire la cuisine, manger parfois aussi, faire le ménage, se peigner, se brosser les dents parfois. Elle aura besoin d'aide pour absolument tout, elle ne doit surtout pas prendre de poids avec sa main droite sinon elle risque d'aggraver sa blessure. » Répondit l'homme.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, ma mère peut très bien venir vivre à la maison pendant ce temps. » Souffla la photographe.

« Je vais le faire. Je peux prendre soin de toi pendant ta convalescence tout de même. » Sourit la brune.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans ne rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'Henry saute dans les bras de Regina pour la remercier. Le médecin parla encore pendant de longues minutes pour faire comprendre à Emma qu'elle devait vraiment éviter tout mauvais mouvement avec son épaule et tout poids sur son poignet si elle ne voulait pas finir au bloc opératoire cette fois-ci. Finalement, une infirmière arriva et donna des vêtements propres à la blonde puis le médecin quitta la pièce en demandant à la brune de le suivre dans le couloir.

« Vous restez là les chéris, vous aidez maman à s'habiller si elle a besoin mais vous restez sage d'accord ? Je reviens vite. » Souffla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

Regina quitta la pièce après avoir adressée un dernier sourire aux enfants et un dernier coup d'œil à Emma. Seule dans le couloir, elle lâcha un long soupir de soulagement. Son cœur battait à nouveau correctement maintenant qu'elle avait vu la blonde, en plus ou moins bon état dans son lit d'hôpital.

Elle avait eu tellement peur de la perdre, tellement peur de savoir que ses blessures étaient graves, tellement peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans son si doux regard émeraude. Mais Emma allait bien, elle allait plus ou moins bien mais elle était là et c'était absolument tout ce qui comptait pour elle pour le moment.

Elle se dirigea donc vers l'entrée de l'hôpital pour y retrouver le docteur Whale qui remplissait tout un tas de papier. Emma ne pouvait pas signer à cause de son entorse de la main droite et elle ne pouvait pas non plus le faire de sa main gauche alors elle se permit de signer son autorisation de sortie à sa place.

« Bien, elle doit impérativement garder son bras gauche plié à quatre-vingt-dix degrés sur le thorax pendant trois semaines. D'ailleurs je prévois déjà notre rendez-vous pour dans trois semaines, je vérifierais que tout va bien et lui dirais si elle peut oui ou non retirer son attelle. Elle doit la garder un maximum, évidemment elle peut la retirer pour se doucher mais elle doit impérativement dormir avec. » Commença l'homme.

« Pour une position un peu plus confortable pour la nuit, glissez-lui un oreiller sous le bras blessé pour qu'elle soit mieux installée. » Intervint une infirmière qui remplissait des papiers un peu plus loin tout en écoutant attentivement leur conversation.

« Pour son poignet c'est pareil, elle doit impérativement garder son attelle. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos et vous pouvez aussi poser de la glace sur sa main pour atténuer la douleur. Vous devez aussi désinfecter la plaie de sa tête le matin et le soir et poser de la glace sur sa tête pour éviter tout gonflement. Pour le bleu sur sa hanche et sa cuisse, vous devrez lui appliquer du froid en arrivant chez vous et demain déposez lui des compresses que vous aurez précédemment trempée dans de l'eau chaude, l'hématome diminuera et les vaisseaux sanguins se dilueront. » Continua-t-il.

« Du froid sur ses bleues en rentrant puis du chaud demain, sinon du froid sur sa tête et son poignet. C'est noté. » Souffla Regina.

« Si jamais elle vint à vomir, si ses paroles sont mal articulées ou totalement incohérentes et si la bosse qu'elle a sur la tête vient à grossir, il faudra la ramener immédiatement à l'hôpital. » Imposa Whale le plus sérieusement possible.

« D'accord doc, par contre, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour son épaule ? Genre un massage, de la pommade ou quoi que ce soit ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Surtout pas, vous lui faites bien prendre ses médicaments et ses antidouleurs mais vous ne touchez surtout pas à son épaule. Par contre, si elle vient à avoir des douleurs musculaires suite à sa chute, là vous pourrez lui faire un massage mais vraiment, ne touchez pas à son épaule. » Fit le médecin.

Regina hocha la tête de haut en bas et récupéra l'ordonnance, pour une fois dans sa vie elle était bien décidée à suivre les conseils et recommandations d'un médecin. Rapidement, elle fit le chemin jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait Emma jusqu'à présent, elle entra sans prendre la peine de toquer et ne put s'empecher de sourire en voyant les trois amours de sa vie blottit les uns contre les autres en souriant doucement.

Elle se sentit tellement apaisée en les voyant tous les trois. Elle fit un petit peu de bruit pour leur annoncer sa présence, Alice lui tendit les bras en souriant alors elle la souleva du lit et la cala correctement sur sa hanche avant de tendre sa main à la blonde pour l'aider à se lever du lit d'hôpital.

Henry glissa sa main dans le dos de sa mère blonde et l'aida à rester debout malgré le léger tremblement de ses jambes.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent la chambre mais Regina se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose clochait, elle observa Emma de haut en bas et fronça des sourcils en voyant la grimace de douleur qui tirait les traits de son si doux visage.

« Tu boites ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient aux escaliers.

« Ma cheville me tire légèrement. » Souffla la blonde en baissant le regard.

« Henry prend la main de ta petite sœur. » Demanda Regina en posant Alice au sol.

Le garçon hocha la tête de haut en bas et se saisit de la main de la petite blonde qui boudait légèrement maintenant qu'elle était au sol.

La brune lui offrit un doux sourire et s'approcha d'Emma qui peinait toujours à avancer. Elle glissa l'une de ses mains dans son dos et l'autre au niveau de ses genoux, avant que la belle blonde n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et surtout avant qu'elle ait le temps de formuler un quelconque refus, elle la souleva du sol et la porta dans ses bras comme un prince porterait sa si belle princesse. Celle-ci se débattit un peu mais finit tout de même par enrouler son bras valide autour des épaules de Regina avant de soupirer doucement.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à la Mercedes qui se trouvait sur le parking de l'hôpital. Doucement, Regina installa Emma dans la voiture et ajusta la position du siège pour qu'elle ait une position un peu plus adéquate.

Elle vérifia qu'Alice était correctement attachée et grimpa à son tour derrière le volant, elle mit enfin le contact et conduisit rapidement mais prudemment vers la seule pharmacie de StoryBrooke. Elle prit quelques minutes pour aller récupérer les médicaments qu'il fallait pour soigner la blonde ensuite elle reprit directement la route vers le manoir des Swan où elle se gara dans l'allée.

A nouveau, elle souleva Emma du sol et demanda à Henry d'aller ouvrir la porte, Alice resta sagement à côté d'elle et elle déposa la photographe sur le canapé du salon. Là, elle lui déposa un plaid propre sur les épaules et monta rapidement à l'étage. Dans la chambre, elle fouilla rapidement dans son dressing et attrapa un short de pyjama qui lui semblait assez large, elle redescendit et demanda aux enfants de rapidement quitter la pièce, ce qu'ils firent sans ne rien dire.

« Je vais juste retirer tes chaussures et ton pantalon pour te mettre ton short. Ok ? » Fit-elle doucement en s'approchant.

Emma hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas et se laissa complètement faire.

Regina s'agenouilla au sol et défit les lacets de ses chaussures avant de les poser un peu plus loin. Elle fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon et lui demanda de se relever légèrement pour qu'elle puisse le retirer, la blonde le fit mais ses joues virent au rouge tant elle était gênée par la situation.

La brune lui enfila rapidement le short et l'aida à se rasseoir, elle observa attentivement l'énorme hématome qui se trouvait sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et grimaça légèrement de douleur. Elle se releva, lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et se dirigea vers la cuisine où les enfants attendaient tous les deux sagement.

Elle leur demanda d'aller rejoindre leur mère et ouvrit le congélateur dans l'espoir de trouver des poches de glace. Elle en trouva une, c'était tout de même mieux que de n'en trouvait aucune puis après de longues secondes à analyser le congélateur de haut en bas, elle jeta son dévolu sur deux sachets de légumes qui semblaient ne pas dater d'hier.

Elle attrapa rapidement de grand torchon propre et revint dans le salon où Henry choisissait un film à regarder en famille.

« Eh bien, j'irais acheter de la glace demain mais pour l'instant, tu vas devoir te contenter de petits pois. » Informa-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

« On a ça nous ? » S'étonna Henry en haussant des sourcils.

« J'avoue les avoir oubliés dans le congélateur, ils doivent être périmé depuis bien longtemps. » Souffla Emma.

« Ils vont enfin servir à quelque chose alors ! » Plaisanta Regina.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la blonde qui tentait de trouver une position plus agréable et, doucement, elle lui déposa le premier sachet au niveau de la bosse qu'elle avait sur le crâne. Ensuite, elle lui retira l'attelle qu'elle avait au poignet et y déposa la seule poche de glace qu'elle avait trouvé après l'avoir soigneusement enroulée dans un chiffon pour ne pas lui créer de brulure. Elle fit de même avec le second sachet de petits légumes qu'elle déposa doucement sur l'hématome qui colorait sa hanche jusqu'à sa cuisse.

Elle sourit doucement à Henry qui s'installa à coté de sa petite sœur et elle embrassa tendrement le front de la petite blonde qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux brun de son fils et quitta le salon.

Elle sortit le téléphone d'Emma qui se trouvait toujours dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et composa rapidement le numéro des parents de celle-ci. Elle leur expliqua ce qui se passait et les blessures qu'avaient la belle blonde, elle leur promit de bien prendre soin de leur petite fille et raccrocha avant de composer cette fois-ci le numéro de la sœur de la blonde. A nouveau, elle lui expliqua la situation et lui promit que tout allait bien et qu'elle gérait la situation. Elle raccrocha encore une fois et cette fois-ci elle envoyant un rapide message à Lilith et August pour les rassurer et brancha le téléphone de la photographe pour le mettre à charger.

Une fois qu'elle eut rassuré tout le monde, elle s'attela à la préparation du repas. Elle décida de faire simple, elle n'avait aucune envie de passer des heures en cuisine et puis elle n'avait pas raté les bâillements d'Alice pendant leur trajet en voiture.

Rapidement, elle mit une casserole d'eau salé sur le feu et lorsque celle-ci se mit à bouillir, elle y rajouta les pâtes. Une fois prête, elle les égoutta et les versa dans un plat dans lequel elle rajouta du fromage, elle enfourna le tout pendant dix petites minutes avant de dresser les assiettes.

Elle entra dans le salon et déposa les assiettes sur la petite table avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Emma. La blonde se redressa et essaya d'attraper son assiette ainsi que ses couverts mais elle les lâcha brusquement en grimaçant de douleur alors Regina attrapa son assiette prit sa fourchette en main.

« Je peux le faire comme une grande. » Grommela doucement Emma.

« Tais-toi un peu et laisse-moi t'aider. » Répliqua rapidement la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne dois pas faire n'importe quoi, c'est le médecin qui l'a dit. » Rappela Alice.

La blonde soupira doucement mais se laissa finalement faire et, avec l'aide de Regina, elle dégusta son repas en restant silencieuse. Son assiette terminée, elle se redressa et monta les escaliers en informant qu'elle allait simplement se laver et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

La brune soupira doucement, regarda les enfants et haussa des épaules avant de tranquillement se mettre à manger son propre repas qui était à présent froid. Les minutes passèrent et ils finirent de manger, elle ramena les assiettes dans la cuisine et les déposa dans le lave-vaisselle.

Elle ouvrit le frigo, attrapa des yaourts pour les enfants avant de les leur donner. Elle les laissa manger leur dessert et repartit vers la cuisine pour faire chauffer du lait afin de préparer pour les deux enfants une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud où elle n'oublia pas d'ajouter une fine touche de cannelle.

« Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, je vais voir comment se porte maman. » Fit-elle en leur déposant leur tasse fumante sur la petite table.

Alice hocha doucement de la tête en restant blottie contre son frère tandis qu'Henry lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

Elle les laissa devant leur dessin animé et grimpa rapidement les escaliers, cette fois-ci elle toqua à la porte avant d'entrée dans la chambre mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse alors elle ouvrit légèrement la porte en bois et glissa sa tête à l'intérieur.

N'y voyant personne, elle entra et se dirigea doucement vers la porte de la salle de bain, elle s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte lorsqu'elle entendit de drôle de bruit provenant de la pièce. Elle fronça des sourcils et tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elle entendit l'eau couler. Mais il y avait un autre bruit. Celui de quelqu'un qui reniflait. Le bruit de sanglot retenu.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour se décider à entrer sans en demander l'autorisation, elle ouvrit la porte et sentit son cœur se briser en voyant Emma, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans sa baignoire, les genoux ramenés vers sa poitrine et la tête posée sur ses genoux. Elle tentait tellement de retenir ses sanglots qu'elle n'avait même pas du entendre le bruit de la porte.

Doucement elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla au sol, elle tendit sa main et toucha légèrement son épaule pour ne pas la brusquer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Grommela la blonde en tournant son visage du côté opposé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » Questionna Regina en l'observant attentivement.

« Je suis incapable de me laver tellement j'ai mal. » Grogna Emma en contractant sa mâchoire.

« Hey, je suis là pour ça alors laisse-moi t'aider. » Souffla doucement la brune en lui caressant doucement la joue.

« Je ne veux pas être un poids à ce point. » Marmonna la photographe en baissant le regard.

« Tu n'es un poids pour personne ici alors arrête de dire de telles bêtises et laisse-moi t'aider. » Fit-elle tendrement.

Les larmes continuèrent de couler sur le visage de la blonde qui n'ajouta rien. Regina se redressa et retira son pull dont la manche était déjà trempée, elle le posa un peu plus loin et resta en débardeur.

Elle attrapa le pommeau de la douche et régla la température de l'eau avant de venir, tendrement, mouiller les cheveux d'or ainsi que le corps de sa compagne. Elle attrapa le shampoing qui sentait doucement la pomme, elle se retint de faire un quelconque commentaire et se contenta d'en verser une noisette dans ses mains avant de venir y appliquer dans les cheveux de la jeune femme en y exerçant de lent mouvement circulaire qui ressemblait plus à des caresses qu'à autre chose.

Ensuite elle se saisit de la fleur de douche et y versa un noisette de gel douche cette fois-ci, doucement elle l'approcha du corps tendu d'Emma et la passa doucement le long de son dos sans ne rien dire, elle la fit glisser autour de son cou et long de ses bras mais, par respect envers la femme qu'elle aimait, elle n'osa pas aller plus loin.

« Tu penses que tu peux le faire ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Emma affirma d'un simple signe de tête et attrapa la fleur de douche cependant elle la lâcha bien rapidement dans la baignoire et se tint le poignet en grimaçant de douleur. Regina passa doucement sa main dans son dos et lui sourit légèrement avant d'attraper la fleur de douche en main.

Elle se positionna correctement afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et lentement, elle approcha la petite fleur rouge des cuisses d'Emma. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse et sans lâcher la belle blonde des yeux, elle la fit glisser sur ses cuisses puis sur l'entièreté de la jambe jusqu'à ses pieds avant de remonter jusqu'à son ventre plat où elle s'attarda quelques secondes de plus, rapidement elle la fit passer sur sa poitrine et termina sa course sur ses épaules.

Elle attrapa le pommeau de douche, activa l'eau et le passa sur le corps de la jeune femme en la fixant toujours dans les yeux. Une fois totalement rincée, elle attrapa une serviette dans le meuble et l'enroula autour des cheveux d'or avant d'en attraper une autre et d'aider Emma à se redresser. Elle l'aida à sortir de la baignoire et la fit s'asseoir sur un petit meuble juste à côté.

Elle observa attentivement la cheville de la jeune femme et grimaça doucement en constatant qu'elle était enflée en plus d'être bleu. Elle attrapa une troisième serviette et, toujours en regardant ailleurs, elle la fit passer le long du dos, des bras, du ventre et des jambes de la photographe qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de rougir.

« Tout va bien ? » S'assura Regina en attrapant le sous-vêtement qui était posé un peu plus loin.

« C'est terriblement gênant. » Soupira Emma en baissant la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda la brune en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je suis nue. » Répondit simplement la jeune femme comme si ce simple fait était une évidence absolue.

« Je t'ai déjà vu des milliers de fois nue tu sais. » Plaisanta-t-elle. « C'était peut-être il y a très longtemps mais le temps n'a rien changé à ta beauté. Et puis, je ne suis pas là pour profiter de la situation tu sais, je suis là pour t'aider tant que tu en auras besoin. » Assura-t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

Rapidement, elle lui enfila son sous-vêtement en faisant bien attention à son immense hématome. Le short de nuit et le t-shirt large ne tardèrent pas à être enfilé non plus puis, avec toute la douceur dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle l'aida à attacher ses attelles le plus correctement possible.

Emma se relava du petit meuble sur lequel elle était assise depuis maintenant de longues minutes mais elle grimaça de douceur lorsqu'elle posa sa cheville au sol, alors, comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Regina la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à son lit où elle l'allongea.

Elle lui plaqua un rapide baiser sur le front et lui demanda de ne pas bouger, elle quitta la chambre et redescendit les escaliers. Sur le canapé, elle trouva Henry et Alice, endormie et blottit l'une contre l'autre.

Son cœur fondit face à ce doux spectacle qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux, elle s'approcha d'eux en faisant le moins de bruit possible et elle glissa sa main sur le visage de la petite fille qui marmonna des paroles totalement incompréhensibles.

« Les chéris ? Levez-vous, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. La journée a été longue pour tout le monde. » Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Henry ouvrit les yeux et resserra doucement ses bras autour du corps de sa petite sœur, il hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas et bailla. Regina lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux et récupéra les deux tasses à présents vide qu'elle ramena dans la cuisine.

Rapidement elle remplit le lave-vaisselle et le lança, heureusement pour elle, il ne faisait pas vraiment de bruit et pourrait ainsi laver les couverts pendant la nuit sans déranger qui que ce soit.

Elle fit rapidement le tour de la maison pour vérifier que la porte d'entrée, la porte vitrée et les différentes fenêtres étaient bien fermés puis elle grimpa les escaliers.

Elle entra dans la chambre d'Alice et lui sourit doucement en s'approchant de son lit, elle suivit avec beaucoup d'attention les indications de la petite fille et lui prit sa tension qu'elle nota dans le petit carnet qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de la petite table de nuit. Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front de la petite blonde, la borda et lui glissa – avec un petit peu plus de difficulté – le masque autour de son visage avant d'allumer la machine médicale qui se m'y à faire beaucoup de bruit. Elle lui caressa une dernière fois les cheveux et quitta la pièce pour la laisser se reposer tranquillement, elle traversa le couloir et entra dans la chambre d'Henry après avoir doucement toqué à la porte. Elle sourit doucement en le voyant assis en tailleur sur son lit, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit juste à côté du jeune garçon. Elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta de glissa sa main dans ses cheveux ébène et attendit patiemment.

« Merci d'être venu, j'ai eu très peur. » Souffla finalement Henry après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Maintenant je serais toujours là Henry. » Promit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Tu ne pars plus ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

« Je ne ferais pas cette erreur deux fois mon petit prince. » Assura Regina en lui souriant doucement.

Le petit brun se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, il encercla son cou de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule, il huma cette douce odeur de pomme qui lui avait tant manqué durant ses longues années.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes sans ne rien dire, ils profitèrent simplement de la présence et de la chaleur de l'autre. Ils se détachèrent à contre cœur et henry se glissa finalement sous ses couvertures, dans son lit en forme de voiture de course, Regina le borda et lui embrassa délicatement le but du nez ce qui le fit rire. Elle lui souhaita une merveilleuse nuit et éteignit la lumière en quittant la chambre.

Une fois seule, elle s'adossa au mur et porta doucement sa main à son cœur, celui-ci battait beaucoup trop rapidement mais il n'était pas douloureux, au contraire, il était heureux et le montrait à sa propriétaire en battant bien trop rapidement.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant qu'elle voulait coucher son fils mais aussi Alice tous les soirs pendant encore un long moment.

Elle s'avança vers la porte de la chambre d'Emma et s'arrêta, main sur la poignée de la porte. Pouvait-elle vraiment aller la déranger maintenant ? N'était-elle pas fatiguée de sa journée ? Ne voulait-elle pas être un peu en paix pour se reposer ? Finalement, elle se décida et toqua doucement à la porte, elle l'ouvrit et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure. Emma était là, toujours réveillé, assise avec son dos contre la tête du lit.

« On peut parler un petit peu ou tu es fatiguée ? » Questionna-t-elle avec douceur.

« Tout dépend de quoi tu veux parler. » Répondit la belle blonde en la regardant de haut en bas.

« De toi. » Souffla Regina en s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« De moi ? » Répéta un peu stupidement Emma en fronçant des sourcils.

« J'étais au Granny's quand les enfants m'ont appelé et ce n'est un secret pour personne Ruby a la langue bien pendue, elle aime bien en dire beaucoup et parfois, elle en dit même trop. » Lança la brune en lui saisissant doucement la cheville endolorie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit encore ? » Soupira la photographe en imaginant le pire.

« Que Will te courre après depuis son arrivée en ville donc depuis environ trois ans. Qu'il ne cesse de vouloir conquérir ton cœur mais que tu refuses de sortir avec lui. Que tu as refusé de sortir avec qui que ce soit depuis mon départ. Je voulais savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de m'oublier en aimant quelqu'un d'autre ? » Fit-elle en exerçant de léger mouvement circulaire sur la cheville qu'elle tenait en main.

« Parce que je n'en ai jamais eu la force. » Répondit sincèrement Emma.

« La force ? » Répéta à son tour Regina.

« J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où j'ai regardé le ciel la nuit en priant les étoiles de me rendre cette force que j'ai eu d'aimer si fort. Toi qui as toujours été ma plus belle étoilé, tu me l'as volé, tu m'as pris cette force en me laissant en échange une infinie tristesse. En partant, tu es partie en prenant un morceau de moi avec toi, c'est le morceau le plus important de moi, celui qui me permet de vivre et d'aller, celui qui me permet d'aimer, celui qui battait pour toi. » Expliqua la jeune femme en rougissant.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment désole d'être partie sans rien dire en te laissant imaginer le pire. » Soupira la brune après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Regina continua de s'occuper de la cheville blesser pendant de longues minutes sans oser relever le visage, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Elle n'avait simplement plus rien à dire. Elle savait pertinemment que son départ avait énormément peinée la belle blonde mais plus elle en apprenait et plus elle se détestait d'être partie, plus elle regrettait sa décision.

Aujourd'hui, elle voulait simplement pouvoir remonter en arrière et faire un autre choix, choisir sa famille et l'amour qu'elle portait à sa femme. En faisant se choix, elle aurait pu aller voir son père et elle aurait pu lui présenter son si parfait petit fils, elle aurait pu tenir tête à sa mère grâce à l'amour d'Emma, elle aurait pu assister à la naissance d'Alice, à ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, son premier éclat de rire, ses premiers pleurs, son premier jour d'école.

Elle aurait pu assister à ça si elle avait été plus intelligente à l'époque mais au lieu de ça, elle avait préférée choisir la facilité et fuit.

A cause de sa décision, elle avait brisé le cœur de la seule femme qu'elle avait un jour aimée, elle avait laissé sa mère lui marcher dessus sans ne rien dire, elle avait laissé son père mourir sans savoir qu'il était grand père d'un merveilleux petit garçon qui portait fièrement le même prénom que lui. Elle avait abonnée sa femme, elle avait abandonné son fils et elle avait abandonné sa fille dont elle ne savait même pas l'existence à l'époque.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement et la ramena à la réalité, plus jamais elle ne partirait, plus jasmin elle n'abandonnerait. Elle lutterait coute que coute pour reconquérir le cœur de sa femme et pour avoir la confiance des deux enfants. Elle comptait bien faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les rendre tous les trois heureux mais aussi pour se rattraper auprès de sa famille et de ses amis qu'elle avait déçu par son comportement. Elle était prête à se battre pour son bonheur.

« Je vais te laisser, il se fait tard. Je ferme la porte en partant, je serais là demain matin pour t'aider d'accord ? » Fit-elle doucement en reposant le pied d'Emma sur le lit.

« Reste. Dors à la maison. Tu t'es proposée pour m'aider alors tu te dois d'être là constamment. Tu l'as dit, il se fait tard, dors à la maison ce soir. Tu iras chercher tes affaires demain. Tu n'as qu'à te servir dans mon dressing pour cette nuit. » Proposa la blonde en détournant légèrement le regard.

Le sourire de Regina s'élargit et elle hocha la tête de manière positive, elle se leva du lit et entra dans le dressing pour prendre de quoi passer la nuit. Elle revint dans la chambre, déposa un délicat baiser sur le front de la blonde en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et la laissa seule dans la pièce.

Emma ne retint pas plus longtemps son sourire qui étira ses lèvres au point d'illuminer son visage, elle s'allongea correctement, glissa un oreiller sous son bras blésé et rigola bêtement. Elle était heureuse. Physiquement elle souffrait mais elle n'avait plus été aussi heureuse depuis bien longtemps.

Regina dormait à la maison ce soir, certes elles ne dormaient pas dans le même lit mais elles dormaient sous le même toit et ça n'avait absolument pas de prix pour Emma qui s'endormit en souriant de toutes ses dents.


	22. Chapitre 20

Regina se réveilla tôt ce matin, elle voulait avoir le temps de faire tout ce qu'elle avait à faire sans se presser. Elle resta quelque minute dans le lit qu'elle occupait avant de rabattre les couvertures sur le côté pour se donner le courage de se lever, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle tira les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière et ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce dans laquelle elle avait passé la nuit et dans laquelle elle allait passer de nombreuse nuit à l'avenir. Elle quitta finalement la chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, la maison était encore endormie alors elle fit le moins de bruit possible pour ne prendre le risque de réveiller personne.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle se fit couler un bon café et rajouta un peu de lait et de croquette dans les gamelles de Swan. Elle but silencieusement sa boisson chaude avant de remonter à l'étage, discrètement elle passa sa tête dans la chambre d'Alice et sourit en la voyant en train de dormir à point fermé, elle fit de même avec la chambre d'Henry et elle sentit son cœur fondre de bonheur en l'entendant ronfler très légèrement.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se glissa dans la chambre d'Emma, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme endormie et délicatement elle lui le visage d'une mèche de cheveux blonde. Elle l'observa pendant quelques minutes, se nourrissant de sa beauté avant de la laisser se reposer en paix. Elle entra dans le dressing et lui vola un pantalon ainsi qu'un chemisier avant de sortir de la chambre pour entrer dans la salle de bain commune. Elle se glissa sous l'eau chaude et se lava rapidement avant de s'habiller et de quitter le manoir Swan.

Elle conduisit tranquillement vers le fleuriste qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir, elle adressa un sourire forcé à Will qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir de la petite boutique puis elle acheta un divin bouquet de rose rouge. Avec énormément de délicatesse, elle le déposa sur le siège passager, passa rapidement par le magasin pour acheter des poches de glace et conduisit enfin vers le Granny's qui avait ouvert ses portes quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle se gara devant le petit dinner et entra à l'intérieur, la porte se referma derrière elle et tous les murmures cessèrent lorsqu'ils la virent.

Regina ne put s'empecher de lever les yeux au ciel, elle les ignora tous et grimpa directement vers la chambre qu'elle louait. Elle entra à l'intérieur et ne perdit pas une seule seconde de plus, elle se jeta littéralement sur son sac de voyage et y entassa les quelques affaires qu'elle avait fait venir de New-York.

Elle vida la pièce de tout ce qu'elle avait apporté et redescendit en gardant la clé en main, elle annonça à Ruby qu'elle partait et lui rendit ladite clé en la remerciant pour la chambre. Au lieu de partir, elle passa une commande à emporter et s'installa au comptoir en attendant de pouvoir payer.

« Ce n'est pas trop difficile de raviver la flamme d'une histoire qui a pris l'eau ? » Provoqua Leroy qui avait déjà le nez dans une bière alors que la journée commençait à peine.

« Difficile mais pas impossible, je veux y croire encore. » Répliqua-t-elle simplement sans le regarder.

« A l'époque vous vous aimiez, peut-on en dire autant aujourd'hui ? » Continua l'homme sans vraiment de méchanceté.

« On s'aimait. Cette phrase m'a longtemps brisé, j'ai souvent souffert de la voir conjuguée à l'imparfait. Elle a été mon soleil, mes étoiles, mon aurore, mon crépuscule, mes orages ainsi que mes moments de calme. Elle a représenté absolument tout l'espoir que je misais en l'humain. Elle était absolument tout. Avec elle, j'ai vécu. Elle m'a appris la souffrance mais aussi la rédemption. Sans elle j'ai cru mourir, j'ai vu mon sourire disparaitre brusquement, mes rires s'éteindre lentement et mon cœur geler insidieusement. Oui, on s'aimait. Tout cela n'est plus mais cela a été et peut-être que cela sera à nouveau. » Confia Regina sans en avoir vraiment conscience, les mots sortaient de sa bouche avant qu'elle ait le temps de réfléchir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimais le plus chez Emma ? Lorsque tu l'as rencontré, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait chavirer sans même la connaitre ? » Questionna doucement Belle qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir avec sa fiancée et son fils dans les bras.

« Ses yeux. Ce que j'aimais le plus chez elle, c'était son regard. J'y voyais son désespoir, son envie de partir quelque part, vers un endroit où elle pourrait se réparer sans risquer de s'écrouler à chaque pas. Le regard parle beaucoup, il ne fait même que ça. Il ne dit que la vérité. On peut dire qu'il faut sourire et ne pas souffrir, on peut porter des masques, le regard lui n'en porte et n'en portera jamais. Dans son regard, on la voyait Elle, à l'état pur et dur, à l'état brut. J'aurais adoré partir vers ce quelque part tant que j'étais avec elle. » Fit-elle sincèrement.

« Tu devrais aller lui dire tout ça. » Affirma Granny en sortant de la cuisine avec sa commande.

« Par contre, je te promets que si tu lui fais à nouveau du mal, personne ne pourra retrouver ton corps. » Menaça Ruby en lui offrant un regard des plus noirs.

Regina lui sourit doucement, elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de lui faire du mal, plus jamais elle ne leur ferait de mal.

Elle paya rapidement la note et quitta le petit restaurant sans adresser un seul regard aux autres personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Elle remonta dans sa Mercedes et prit le chemin vers la maison d'Emma, elle se gara dans l'allée et entra à l'intérieur. Elle laissa son sac d'habit dans l'entrée, près de la porte pour ne gêner personne, et déposa les fleurs sur l'ilot principale de la cuisine ainsi que le petit sachet qui portait fièrement le symbole du dinner.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle trouva une bassine dans laquelle elle versa de l'eau chaude, presque bouillant, et elle y plongea des compresses. Elle laissa le tout tremper quelques minutes avant de monter à l'étage et d'entrer dans la chambre d'Emma qui dormait toujours aussi paisiblement.

Un peu à contre cœur, elle la réveilla en douceur et lui sourit lorsqu'elle ouvrit. Elle sortit les compresses maintenant chaudes de l'eau et les déposa avec délicatesse sur l'hématome qui décorait la hanche et la cuisse de la jeune femme.

« Tu les gardes pendant quelques minutes d'accord ? Je vais réveiller les enfants, appels-moi si tu as besoin d'aide pour descendre. » Fit-elle.

Emma lui offrit un doux sourire et ferma les yeux pour voler encore quelques minutes de sommeil. Regina quitta la chambre et entra dans celle d'Alice qui était réveillée et qui patientait sagement dans son lit.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, lui retira son masque puis éteignit la machine bruyante. Elle lui caressa délicatement les cheveux en lui demandant si elle avait bien dormi et la petite fille se mit à lui raconter en détail son rêve.

La brune l'écouta presque religieusement en sortant le tensiomètre du tiroir. Comme la veille au soir, elle lui prit sa tension et la nota attentivement dans le petit carnet que tenait Emma puis elle lui demanda d'aller réveiller Henry ce qui la petite fille partie faire en riant doucement. Elle ne put s'empecher de sourire à son petit comportement de chipie et descendit les escaliers, elle déposa la bassine d'eau dans l'évier et vida tranquillement le lave-vaisselle.

Ensuite, elle mit du lait à chauffer à feu doux et commença à découper différents fruits pour accompagner ce qu'elle avait acheté au Granny's. Elle prépara les boissons chaudes, un café pour elle ainsi que trois tasses de chocolat chaud avec une petit touche de cannelle pour les trois Swan, elle déposa les tasses fumantes sur l'ilot de la cuisine et, au même moment, Emma entra suivit de près par ses deux enfants qui semblaient encore un peu endormie.

« Ça va mieux ta cheville ? » Questionna Regina en s'approchant d'elle.

« Elle tire toujours mais ton massage d'hier soir m'a fait beaucoup de bien. » Sourit-elle doucement en s'asseyant un peu difficilement sur l'un des tabourets.

« On mange quoi ? » Fit Henry en se frottant les yeux de fatigue.

« Des gaufres de chez Granny avec des fruits, ça vous va ? » Répondit la brune en regardant la réaction des trois Swan.

La réaction fut exactement celle qu'elle attendait, un merveilleux sourire se dessina sur le visage de chacun. Elle tendit donc les assiettes qu'elle avait préparé avant leur arrivée avec les gaufres encore chaude qui étaient surmontés de petits morceaux de fruit ainsi qu'un tout petit filet de miel.

Alice et Henry y allèrent directement à la main ce qui la fit doucement rire alors qu'Emma peinait visiblement à couper la sienne, doucement elle se glissa derrière la blonde et lui prit le couteau des mains.

Elle lui coupa sa gaufre et lui rendit simplement sa fourchette avant de revenir de l'autre côté de l'ilot, en face d'eux.

La petite blonde regarda l'assiette de sa mère puis releva le regard vers la brune qui lui sourit doucement et elle lui tendit son assiette à son tour en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Regina rigola doucement et, comme elle venait tout juste de le faire pour Emma, elle lui coupa sa gaufre et lui laissa simplement sa fourchette.

Finalement, elle attrapa sa tasse et sirota doucement son café en admirant les deux enfants qui mangeaient sagement.

« Il faut qu'on prenne nos médicaments. » Rappela Henry en relevant la tête de sa tasse de chocolat.

« Tu peux attraper les boites qui sont dans le tiroir du haut ? » Demanda Emma en pointant ledit tiroir.

Regina hocha positivement la tête et posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail, elle ouvrit donc le tiroir et y trouva une boite dans laquelle se trouvait plusieurs boites de médicaments. Les boites étaient séparées et se trouvaient dans des cases qui portaient un autocollant avec le nom d'Emma, d'Henry ou d'Alice. Elle ramena la boite sur la table et le brun attrapa ses vitamines, il prit un cachet et l'avala rapidement avec sa tasse de chocolat avant de se remettre à manger.

« Alice prend un médicament des deux premières boites ainsi qu'un de la toute dernière, celle avec les écritures rouges, et moi un antidépresseur, c'est la dernière boite. » Informa la blonde.

Regina la regarda intensément avant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas sans ne rien dire.

La blonde prenait donc des antidépresseurs, était-ce de sa faute ? Était-ce à cause de son départ sans raison ?

Elle mordit dans sa lèvre inferieur pour se retenir de poser une quelconque question, ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'être curieuse. Elle donna donc son cachet à Emma avant de lui tendre les antidouleurs qu'elle devait prendre à chaque repas et déposa les deux petites gélules devant Alice avant de ranger la boite là où elle l'avait trouvé.

« Merci Gina. » Fit la petite fille en prenant ses comprimés.

« Regina. C'est Regina ma chérie. » Rectifia la blonde en rougissant légèrement.

« C'est bien Gina, j'aime bien. C'est comme ça que tu m'appelais quand on était enfant. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux princesse. » Sourit la brune en sentant son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine.

Les joues d'Emma devinrent un peu plus rouges et elle baissa le visage vers son assiette.

Regina attrapa une gaufre dans son assiette et croqua dedans en souriant doucement. Elle avait pour habitude, à New-York, de prendre son petit déjeuné dans son canapé avec pour seule compagnie sa télévision qu'elle allumait seulement pour faire un petit peu de bruit. Aujourd'hui, elle avait la chance de pouvoir prendre un petit déjeuné en famille, avec sa famille.

Ils étaient tous très silencieux mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas, la journée de la veille avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, ils avaient seulement besoin d'un peu plus de repos avant d'être complètement en forme. Elle termina sa boisson qui était à présent froide et déposa sa tasse salle dans l'évier avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et d'observer sa famille.

« Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire ? » Questionna soudainement Alice en fronçant des sourcils.

« Parce que je suis heureuse princesse. Être avec vous pour moi est un synonyme de bonheur, de pur bonheur. Je suis heureuse d'être avec vous alors je souris. » Expliqua Regina sans perdre son sourire.

« Moi aussi je suis contente. » Sourit à son tour la petite blonde.

« On a tous finit de manger, on peut peut-être regarder un film tous ensemble ? » Proposa Henry en regardant sa mère.

« Pourquoi pas, de toute façon je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. » Soupira Emma en désignant ses attelles.

« Voir choisir un film pendant que je fais la vaisselle. » Fit Regina en débarrassant.

« Laisse tomber ça, on a toute la journée pour faire la vaisselle. Viens avec nous. » Répliqua la photographe en la regardant.

La brune déposa la vaisselle sale qu'elle tenait dans l'évier, elle se lava rapidement les mains et attrapa une poche de glace qu'elle avait acheté le matin même. En entrant dans le salon, elle sourit doucement en voyant Alice qui s'était blottit dans les bras de son frère tout en tenant Swan dans ses bras, elle s'approcha donc d'Emma qui était presque allongé sur le canapé, elle lui déposa la poche de froid sur le crâne, lui retira son attelle pour libérer son poignet droit quelques minutes et s'assit au bout du canapé.

« Mon voisin Totoro ? Vous le connaissez par cœur, vous ne voulez pas regarder autre chose ? » Souffla la blonde.

« Gina n'a pas pu regarder la fin la dernière fois. » Rappela Alice avant de se concentrer sur la télévision.

Henry lança donc le film d'animation et ils regardèrent la télévision dans un silence presque religieux. Enfin, Regina jetait de léger coup d'œil vers l'écran mais ses yeux étaient bien trop occupés à admirer la beauté d'Emma pour se concentrer sur le dessin.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles elle enregistra absolument tous les petits détails de ce doux visage qu'elle avait déjà tant observée, tant aimée.

Sentant un regard sur elle, Emma finit par relever le visage et plongea ses pupilles émeraudes dans les yeux chocolat qui la détaillaient intensément. Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux en souriant doucement du bout des lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas mon chemisier ça ? » Chuchota finalement la blonde en fronçant des sourcils.

« Si, je me suis servie. » Souffla doucement Regina.

« Je vois que tu fais comme chez toi. » Fit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel malgré le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

« Maman ! Chut ! » S'exclama Alice en bougeant sa main de haut en bas dans leur direction.

La blonde haussa des sourcils en regardant sa fille puis elle reporta son attention sur la brune qui riait en silence. Elle lui donna un léger coup avec son pied et se reconcentra sur le dessin animé japonais qui passait à la télévision.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Regina posa doucement sa main sur le mollet de la photographe qui releva le visage mais qui ne prononça aucun mot. Elle se réinstalla simplement correctement et regarda ses enfants qui souriaient grandement en caressant délicatement le doux pelage de Swan qui ronronnait dans leurs bras.

De léger coup furent frappée contre la porte d'entrée, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir l'imposante porte en bois. Elle sourit doucement à Mary et Ingrid qui lui demandèrent immédiatement où se trouvait Emma, elle leur fit signe d'aller au salon et les laissa entrer.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête devant Marco qui la jugeait de haut en bas en fronçant des sourcils puis sourit doucement à David qui déposa sa main sur son épaule.

En entrant dans le salon, les deux femmes se jetèrent littéralement sur la blonde qui grimaça de douleur. Les deux enfants stoppèrent leur fils et saluèrent leur famille en souriant.

David passa un vrai savon à Emma, lui reprochant sa stupidité et lui rappelant qu'elle aurait très bien pu se tuer en faisant une mauvaise chute.

Alice se tendit en entendant son oncle prononcer ses mots mais Regina la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa doucement le bout du nez en lui caressant le dos de haut en bas, elle lui assura que tout allait bien et que son oncle en faisait un peu trop, après tout, la blonde allait bien.

La discutions tourna autour de la chute d'Emma, Ingrid, David, Marco et Mary et relayèrent à tour de rôle pour faire comprendre à la blonde qu'elle aurait pu se blesser bien plus gravement tout ça pour décrocher un père noël.

Finalement, la brune entraina Alice dans la cuisine et elles préparèrent le déjeuner pour tout le monde en riant doucement.


	23. Chapitre 21

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis le fameux accident d'Emma, celle-ci guérissait doucement et elle acceptait de plus en plus l'aide de Regina qui tentait de se rendre la plus utiles possible.

La belle brune préparait le petit déjeuné tous les matins, ainsi que le déjeuner mais aussi le diner. Durant la journée elle s'occupait de enfants, elle dessinait avec Alice et lisait avec Henry. Elle s'occupait aussi de leur devoir, l'école n'allait plus tarder à reprendre et ils devaient donc se replonger une dernière fois dans leur leçon pour être fin prêt à la rentrée qui approchait de plus en plus. Elle faisait aussi le ménage tout en offrant du temps Swan qui demandait de plus en plus de caresse le tout sans jamais oublier Emma.

Elle passait le plus de temps possible en compagnie de la belle blonde, elle recherchait des manières plus folles les unes que les autres pour faire disparaitre le bleu qui décorait à présent une plus petite partie de sa hanche et de sa cuisse, elle prenait soin d'elle et l'aidait toujours dans absolument tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Le moment de la douche avait, au début, était assez compliqué pour les deux femmes. Regina voulait vraiment faire de son mieux et l'aider mais Emma n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette situation, après tout, elle se retrouvait tout de même nue devant son ancienne compagne et totalement sans défense.

Avec un peu de temps et beaucoup de patience de la part de la brune, elles avaient réussi à faire de ce moment gênant pour les deux, un moment de complicité. A présent, Regina faisait couler un bon bain bien chaud dans lequel elle mettait vraiment beaucoup de mousse, elle aidait Emma à se déshabiller et à se glisser dans la baignoire sans regarder son corps et elle restait auprès de la blonde qui profitait pendant de longues minutes de la chaleur de l'eau.

Elles restaient toutes les deux dans la salle de bain à discuter, à écouter un petit morceau de musique ou à simplement se regarder dans le blanc des yeux dans un silence agréable et apaisant.

Souvent, Regina finissait par s'amuser avec la mousse, surtout lorsqu'elle devait verser le shampoing dans les cheveux d'or. A chaque fois, elle tentait de faire une espèce de crête avec les cheveux de la jeune femme qui finissait par l'éclabousser avec l'eau de son bain puis, ensemble, elles finissaient par éclater de rire comme deux adolescentes.

Doucement, elles se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre et devenaient de plus en plus complice.

Par exemple, Emma s'asseyait sur le plan de travail quand Regina cuisinait, elles pouvaient passer de très longues minutes à parler d'un personnage du film qu'elles venaient tout juste de finir, Regina s'asseyait la plupart du temps au pied de la blonde et lui offrait de divin massage sur sa cheville qui allait de mieux en mieux.

Henry et Alice observaient les deux femmes qui se rapprochaient de jour en jour sans même s'en rendre réellement compte, ils étaient tous les deux ravis d'avoir la brune à la maison mais surtout, ils étaient ravis de voir leur mère sourire à tout bout de champs, sourire au point d'en avoir mal aux joues.

Les deux enfants n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir constatés que la relation entre les deux femmes s'était calmée, qu'elles avançaient doucement, à leur rythme, sans jamais brusquer l'autre.

Mary et Ingrid passaient le plus souvent possible au manoir Swan, elles avaient – l'une comme l'autre – tentée de convaincre Emma de les laisser venir pour qu'elles puissent prendre soin d'elle mais à chaque fois, celle-ci leur répondait que Regina s'occupait merveilleusement d'elle mais aussi des enfants.

Et les deux femmes ne pouvaient pas dire le contraire, lorsqu'elles venaient, la brune était constamment à courir partout pour s'occuper de tout le monde. Elle s'assurait qu'Emma allait bien et qu'elle était bien installée avant d'aller faire rire Alice qui jouait avec Swan puis elle montait à l'étage pour aider Henry avec ses leçons de mathématique. Elle courrait partout mais elle ne perdait jamais l'immense sourire qui étirait ses lèvres et illuminait son visage.

Mary avait, au fil des visites, recommencée à adresser la parole à Regina alors qu'Ingrid, fidèle à elle-même, restait sur ses gardes et la saluait d'un simple regard. La brune prenait certes bien soin de sa famille mais pour combien de temps ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, cette femme avait déjà blessée sa femme, son petit bébé qui avait déjà vécue bien des choses avant son adoption, elle n'allait certainement pas lui faire confiance aussi rapidement. Emma la comprenait parfaitement même si elle restait persuadée qu'elle pouvait tout de même être plus gentille avec elle, un sourire n'avait jamais tué personne.

Mary et Ingrid n'étaient les seules à être passées durant ses plusieurs jours, David et Marco les avaient évidemment accompagnés mais contrairement à leurs compagnes, ils restaient un peu à l'écart et laissaient Emma respirer.

Le menuisier vérifiait simplement que sa fille allait bien, que ses petits-enfants allaient bien et il s'asseyait dans un canapé du salon en souriant doucement. Tant que sa famille allait bien, tout allait bien pour lui.

David avait mené son enquête de son coté, il avait discrètement pris les enfants à part et leur avait posé tout un tas de question pour s'assurer que tout allait vraiment bien, que le sourire qu'affichait la jeune photographe n'était pas un vulgaire leurre pour leur faire croire qu'elle était heureuse alors que la réalité était tout autre. Il avait été grandement rassuré en entendant les enfants qui lui avaient très clairement vantés les mérites de la brune qui faisait son possible pour faire sourire et rire les trois Swan.

Durant ses plusieurs jours qui avaient succédé à cette chute, le manoir Swan s'était littéralement transformé en moulin.

A peine avaient-ils le temps de saluer quelqu'un que quelqu'un d'autre frappait à la porte pour venir prendre des nouvelles d'Emma. Lilith et sa mère étaient passées dès le lendemain avec Graham, ils étaient restés une grande partie de l'après-midi avant de laisser leur place à August qui était venu avec son mari, Peter, et leur fils, James.

Le lendemain, ils avaient tous été réveillé par Mulan qui apportait les croissants pour le petit déjeuné ce qui avait évidemment beaucoup plu à Alice qui avait ainsi pu jouer avec son amie, Mei, durant de longues heures.

Belle était passée à son tour, pendant sa matinée de congé, avec Nathanaël qui n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde le cou de sa marraine qui avait eu un peu de mal à le garder dans ses bras à cause de la douleur qui irradiait littéralement tout son bras, l'après-midi même Ruby – qui avait à son tour quelques heures de pause – toquait à la porte en tenant la main de son fils, Gidéon.

Aurore et Philippe étaient passé à leur tour avec leur fils, Gabriel, qui avait rapidement rejoint Henry dans sa chambre. Aurore et Regina s'étaient silencieusement fusillées du regard pendant de très longues minutes, Philippe s'était excusé du comportement de sa femme et s'était assuré qu'Emma avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour guérir vite mais surtout correctement. Il lui avait aussi informé que Will ne faisait que de parler d'elle et qu'il hésitait à passer pour prendre de ses nouvelles, pour s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'elle allait vraiment bien.

Cette simple information avait secrètement énervé Regina qui était partie dans la cuisine sans ne rien dire.

En partant, l'homme lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone et lui avait presque ordonné de l'appeler si Emma avait besoin de quoi que ce soit et, contre toute attente, il l'avait rapidement pris dans ses bras en la remerciant de veiller sur les deux enfants mais aussi sur leur mère.

Neal était passé faire un rapide coucou avec sa petite amie et son fils, Regina avait enfin pu faire connaissance avec le petit Baelfire dont Emma lui avait parlé.

Granny n'était pas venue pour ne pas les déranger mais elle les appeler tous les jours tout comme Ariel et Killian qui avaient appris sa chute alors qu'ils étaient en mer et qui s'étaient arrêté dans la première ville portuaire pour pouvoir l'appeler. Le couple avait longuement hésité à faire demie tour et à revenir à StoryBrooke pour pouvoir être là mais après de longues minutes à débattre, Regina avait fini par récupérer le téléphone et leur avait promis de prendre bien soin de tout le monde en leur absence.

Leurs journées étaient rythmées de cette manière depuis l'accident d'Emma. Ils se réveillaient, prenaient le petit déjeuné en discutant les uns avec les autres, accueillaient le premier visiteur, déjeunaient tous ensemble, accueillaient le second visiteur de la journée, répondaient au téléphone fixe qui ne faisait que sonner et dinaient tous ensemble, dans le salon, devant un film que choisissait l'un des enfants avant de partager une dernière boisson chaude et d'aller tous se coucher.

Et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait évidemment pas à la règle. Ils avaient tous été réveillé par Mary et David qui avaient décidé d'apporter le petit déjeuné pour tout le monde.

Encore endormis, ils les avaient accueillis et avaient mangés en plaisantant les uns avec les autres. Comme depuis plusieurs jours, Regina avait distribué les cachets aux trois Swan et s'était assuré que les trois les prennent bien au milieu de leur petit déjeuné.

Mary n'avait pu s'empecher de sourire en voyant le comportement de la brune avec sa sœur, dès que celle-ci passait derrière ou à côté d'Emma, elle lui offrait une douce caresse le long du bras, dans le dos, dans le cheveu ou alors elle lui plaquait un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de continuer ce qu'elle faisait.

Ils étaient restés au manoir Swan pendant une grande partie de la matinée et ils avaient ainsi pu constater par eux-mêmes des efforts que faisait Regina avec les enfants. A peine le petit déjeuné terminé, Alice s'était littéralement jetée dans les bras de la brune et ne l'avait pas lâché ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde mais la jeune femme ne s'en était pas plaint non plus.

Henry s'était rapidement installée devant la télévision pour partager une partie de jeu avec son oncle et il avait fini par proposer une partie à Regina qui avait accepté et s'était assise à même le sol en gardant fermement la petite fille contre son corps.

Ils étaient finalement partis en souriant doucement, ils savaient à présent que les trois Swan étaient entre de très bonne main avec la brune ce qui les rassurait grandement.

Regina était ensuite allée préparer un bon petit repas qu'ils avaient mangé avant d'être interrompu par la venue de Lilith qui était cette fois-ci accompagné d'August.

Ils étaient restés quelques heures pour discuter avec Emma mais étaient très rapidement partie en voyant que celle-ci commençait à bailler et donc à fatiguer.

Henry et Alice avaient déposés un doux baiser sur la joue de leur mère avant de monter à l'étage pour jouer sagement dans leur chambre, la laissant ainsi se reposer.

Regina était allée récupérer une poche de glace dans la cuisine pour la déposer sur la bosse qui se trouvait au niveau du cuir chevelu de la blonde, chaque jour elle surveillait ladite bosse qui n'avait heureuse pas grossit mais qui n'avait pas diminué non plus.

Elle s'était littéralement laissée tomber au bout du canapé et avait zappée pendant de longue minute avant qu'Emma ne lui demande de laisser sur une chaine de dessin pour enfant.

Silencieusement, elles avaient donc suivi les aventures de cette petite éponge jaune qui tenait un restaurant sous la mer. Les minutes passèrent doucement et Regina se redressa dans le canapé, elle attrapa la cheville gauche de la blonde et la lui massa en regardant la télévision. Emma releva le visage et l'observa de longues minutes sans ne rien dire, elle admira simplement sa beauté en profitant des douces caresses que la brune lui offrait alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé.

« J'ai toujours eu le sentiment d'être partout sauf où je le devais. D'être une blague mal placée, une remarque qui plombe une ambiance, un blanc en pleine conversation, un rire nerveux quand il faut être sérieux, le petit détail qui empêche d'être totalement comblé. Un peu comme si j'étais l'élément perturbateur, l'élément qu'on redoute. » Confia soudainement la brune sans quitter la télévision du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Souffla la blonde en fronçant des sourcils.

« Ma mère m'a placée chez ma marraine alors que j'avais huit ans. Quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans, Granny m'a poussé à prendre mon appartement. » Commença Regina en la regardant cette fois-ci.

« T'es quand même pas en train d'insinuer que Granny ne voulait pas de toi hein ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle t'a aimé et élevé comme si tu étais sa propre fille, elle t'a traitée comme elle a traitée Ruby. Elle voulait juste que tu prennes ton envol, elle n'a jamais voulu te mettre à la porte au contraire, elle aurait été ravie que tu restes un peu plus longtemps. » Fit Emma en se redressant, gardant ses jambes sur celle de la brune.

« Maintenant, je sais où je dois être. Quand je te regarde, quand j'aide Henry pour ses exercices de mathématiques ou quand j'entends Alice rire aux éclats je sais que c'est auprès de vous trois que je dois être, que je veux être. Je sais que je suis à la maison quand vous êtes là. Ma maison c'est vous trois et j'aurais tellement voulu le comprendre il y a six ans. » Confia-t-elle en baissant le visage pour cacher la rougeur qui prenait possession de ses joues.

La blonde glissa son bras droit autour des hanches de Regina et déposa doucement sa tête sur son épaule sans ne rien dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à dire de plus. La brune se sentait à la maison auprès d'eux et son petit cœur meurtri ne pouvait s'en sentir plus heureux.

Doucement, Regina glissa son bras dans son dos et l'attira un peu plus contre son corps, du bout des lèvres, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la belle photographe et ferma les yeux pour se laisser totalement enivrer par son doux parfum. Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant un long moment, si bien que Regina se mit à exercer de douce caresse le long de la colonne vertébrale de la blonde et Emma se permit de délicatement frotter le bout de son nez contre la fine peau du cou de la brune. Elles profitèrent silencieusement de la présence de l'autre en souriant doucement.

Finalement, Henry et Alice descendirent et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les deux femmes blotties l'une contre l'autre, ils entrèrent dans la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible et observèrent leur mère qui souriait doucement.

Regina fut la première à les remarquer, elle leur sourit doucement et leur fit signe de s'approcher. Ils se joignirent à l'étreinte et le sourire de la blonde s'élargit encore plus si cela était possible. Après plusieurs minutes, la brune se dégagea de l'étreinte à contre cœur et déposa un délicat baiser sur le front des trois Swan avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer leur repas.

Elle cuisina un plat rapide et ils le mangèrent devant la télé, blottis les uns contre les autres sur le canapé. Le dessin animé que regardaient les enfants touchait à sa fin alors elle se redressa et attrapa la vaisselle sale pour la ramener à la cuisine mais, en passant devant la porte vitrée qui menait vers le jardin, son regard fut attiré vers l'extérieur. Vers le ciel plus exactement. Elle déposa la vaisselle sur un meuble tout près et ouvrit la porte en verre pour sortit à l'extérieur, elle leva immédiatement son regard vers le ciel et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un immense sourire.

« Venez, on voit la lune et les étoiles ! » S'exclama-t-elle sans quitter le ciel du regard.

Henry et Alice se redressèrent dans le canapé et partirent en courant vers Regina qui les attendait tranquillement à l'extérieur. Les enfants se mirent chacun d'un côté de la brune et admirèrent le ciel.

« Emma ? Tu viens ? » Appela la brune.

« J'arrive, j'arrive. » Souffla la blonde sans bouger du canapé.

« Maman ne regarde plus les étoiles et le ciel. C'est presque si elle ne déteste pas ça. » Informa Henry en haussant tristement des épaules.

Regina fronça des sourcils et quitta les étoiles des yeux, elle tourna la tête et constata que la photographe était toujours confortablement installée sur le canape et, au vu de sa posture, elle ne comptait pas en bouger.

Elle lâcha un léger soupir et reporta à nouveau son attention sur le ciel sombre. Ils restèrent ensemble à observer la nuit pendant de longues minutes avant de revenir à l'intérieur pour ne pas attraper froid.

Alice et Henry embrassèrent rapidement Emma qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ses fesses du canapé. Regina les laissa monter à l'étage pendant qu'elle ramenait la vaisselle – qu'elle avait littéralement abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt – dans la cuisine afin de pouvoir rapidement faire la vaisselle. Elle se sécha les mains et grimpa les escaliers, elle entra dans la chambre de la petite blonde sans prendre la peine de toquer à la porte et s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit.

Elle attrapa le tensiomètre ainsi que le petit carnet où elle annota attentivement les deux résultats qu'elle reçut. Elle borda la petite fille et lui caressa les cheveux en souriant pendant de longues minutes.

« Tu racontes une histoire Gina ? » Demanda doucement Alice.

« Oh… euh… je ne connais pas d'histoire ma puce. » Souffla Regina.

« Menteuse. Tout le monde connait des histoires. Même Henry connait des histoires. Tu peux en inventer une aussi. » Répliqua la blonde en la regardant.

« Quand j'étais petite, mon papa me racontait tous les soirs la même histoire. » Se rappela-t-elle à voix haute.

« Je veux. » Fit la petite fille en se calant un peu plus confortablement dans son lit.

« Il était une fois, une girafe au nom de Sophie. C'était il y a très, très longtemps, avant tu sois né, que tes grands-parents soient nés, et même que les grands-parents de tes grands-parents soient nés. A cette époque, les girafes n'avaient pas un long cou comme aujourd'hui. Elles avaient juste un petit coup de rien du tout, comme les zèbres ou les antilopes.

Sophie était la plus jeune des girafes de la famille. Elle vivait avec sa Maman Girafe son Papa Girafe et ses cinq frères et sœurs Girafe. Elle était parfois maladroite, du fait de son jeune âge, et bien souvent, ses frères et sœurs se moquaient d'elle. Parfois, elle se vexait, mais bien souvent, elle laissait couler les mots sur elle et se disait qu'elle valait bien mieux que cela.

La famille de Sophie se déplaçait au fil des saisons et se nourrissait des feuilles des petits arbustes qu'ils trouvaient en abondance. Mais un jour, il y eut une grande sécheresse, plusieurs incendies ravagèrent la savane et la nourriture vint à manquer. La Maman Girafe, le Papa Girafe, Sophie et ses cinq frères et sœurs, ils maigrissaient tous à vue d'œil à force de ne pas manger à leur faim.

Une nuit, alors que Sophie était restée éveillée, elle entendit la Maman Girafe pleurer auprès de son mari : « Si ça continue, lui dit-elle, nous allons tous mourir de faim avant que l'herbe n'ait eu le temps de repousser. » Ces mots glacèrent le cœur de Sophie. Non, elle ne laisserait pas sa famille mourir de faim ! Et peu importe qu'elle soit la plus petite, la plus maladroite, le moins habille, elle allait trouver une solution.

Le lendemain, elle alla se balader un peu à l'écart de ses frères et sœurs, afin d'avoir l'esprit au clair. Bien vite, elle se désespéra. Elle n'avait pas le début de la queue d'une idée. Au-dessus d'elle, les feuilles des arbres tout en haut semblaient la narguer. « Si seulement je pouvais les atteindre, se dit-elle, tous seraient sauvé ! », et de rage de se sentir tellement impuissante, elle poussa forte sur son coup et sloop ! A son grand étonnement, il s'allongea.

Elle crut que son esprit lui jouait des tours, mais elle essaya de pousser sur son cou et sloop ! Il s'allongea à nouveau ! Elle en était sûre à présent, son cou s'allongeait sitôt qu'elle poussait. Elle était encore loin d'atteindre les feuilles des arbres, mais s'en rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle poussa encore et sloop ! Elle n'était plus qu'à deux doigts ! Encore une fois, et sloop ! Elle put atteindre les feuilles des arbres et s'en rassasia.

Dès qu'elle eût apaisé sa faim, elle courut vite, très vite rejoindre sa famille. Elle dut plusieurs fois ralentir le pas tant son cou, long maintenant de plus de deux mètres, la déséquilibrait. Mais elle avait tellement hâte qu'aussitôt, elle reprenait sa course toute dégingandée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de sa famille, tout le monde fut tellement stupéfait que personne n'osa dire le moindre mot. Encore essoufflée et haletante Sophie raconte toute l'histoire. Aussitôt, chacun essaya de faire de même. Ils poussèrent bien fort sur leur cou et au bout de quelques instants, sloop, sloop, les cous se rallongeaient et, sloop, sloop, sloop, ils purent atteindre les feuilles des arbres et étancher leur faim.

La nouvelle se propagea comme une trainée de poudre dans toute la savane. Partout, à l'est, à l'ouest, sloop, sloop, sloop, les girafes se retrouvaient avec des cous immenses et ainsi, l'espèce put survire à la terrible famille qui la guettait.

Et depuis ce jour, les girafes furent munies de ces si longs cous grâce auxquels elles tutoient les cimes des arbres.

On en oublia presque les petits cous de rien du tous des girafes d'antan. D'autres dangers les guettaient : les lions, les crocodiles et ce climat de plus en plus aride qui rendait l'eau rare et les arbres fragiles. D'autre dangers les guettaient et on en oublia presque la famille dont la famine dont l'espèce venait tout juste d'échapper.

Mais le soir venu, au milieu des herbes sauvages et sous les mille milliers d'étoiles, les animaux de la savane se retrouvent et le vieux singe raconte alors l'histoire de Sophie la girafe, qui, bien qu'étant la plus jeune et la plus maladroite, sauva à elle toute seule, toutes les girafes de la savane. » Conta la brune, la voix extrêmement douce, en lui brossant tendrement les cheveux qui entouraient son magnifique visage.

Regina lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et se leva du lit, elle en fit le tour et passa délicatement le masque autour du visage de la petite fille avant de lui brancher sa machine pour la nuit. Elle resta quelques minutes de plus dans la chambre, veillant sur Alice qui dormait à point fermé.

Elle éteignit finalement la lumière, ferma la porte derrière elle et entra cette fois-ci dans la chambre d'Henry qui s'était endormie, le dos contre la tête de lit et une bande dessinée dans les mains. Elle sourit doucement et s'approcha de lui en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle récupéra le livre qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet tout près puis, délicatement, elle souleva et allongea correctement l'enfant qui marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles avant de lui tourner le dos et d'attraper sa peluche. Elle le couvrit, le borda et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe avant de le laisser se reposer dans le noir complet.

Elle redescendit les escaliers et entra directement dans le salon où se trouvait Emma qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du canapé. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda fixement.

« Emma Swan-Mills. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu ne regardes plus les étoiles ? Je me rappelle que tu pouvais les admirer pendant des heures sans jamais te lasser même que lorsqu'Henry était bébé et qu'il pleurait la nuit, tu allais sur le balcon et tu lui montrais les étoiles, tu lui racontais les constellations, tu lui vendais la lune. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Questionna-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

« Chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur la Lune, c'est ton sourire que je voyais. Elle me ramenait constamment à toi. Elle ne m'abandonnait jamais alors que toi tu étais parti, ça me faisait mal. A la belle étoile, j'ai vu mes rêves naitre et s'éteindre. » Marmonna la blonde en tournant le visage de l'autre côté.

« Viens avec moi. » Souffla doucement Regina en se levant du canapé.

Elle lui tendit la main et attendit que celle-ci s'en saisisse, elle n'eut heureusement pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'Emma ne dépose sa main droite dans la sienne.

Doucement elle la tira sa suite, ouvrit la porte vitrée qui menait à l'extérieur et l'entraina dans le jardin malgré le froid qui s'emparait de leurs deux corps. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur les balançoires qui était à la base destinée aux enfants et se balancèrent doucement d'avant en arrière.

Regina regardait Emma et Emma fixait le ciel, les yeux brillant de larme. La brune posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde et lui adressa un merveilleux sourire.

« Je suis là maintenant et je compte bien rester à la maison. » Fit-elle doucement en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.


	24. Chapitre 22

Le réveil sonna dans la chambre et Regina attrapa son téléphone pour le faire taire, elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux pour gagner quelques minutes de sommeil en plus.

Les vacances de noël touchaient à leur fin, le dernier week-end venait tout juste de se réveiller ce qui signifiait que les écoles réouvraient leurs portes aujourd'hui pour le plus grand damne de tous les enfants de la petite ville portuaire de StoryBrooke. La brune soupira doucement en se tournant pour s'allonger sur le dos, le retour de l'école marquait aussi le retour des réveils très tôt alors qu'il faisait encore nuit à l'extérieur et elle n'était littéralement pas prête pour ça.

Après plusieurs minutes à fixer le plafond, elle envoya ses couvertures valser sur le coté et quitta sa chambre pour ne pas être tentée de se recoucher dans son lit douillet.

Elle entra dans la chambre d'Alice, lui caressa doucement les cheveux et attendit que celle-ci n'ouvre les yeux, elle lui retira son masque et éteignit la machine médicale et quitta la pièce pour la laisser se réveiller tranquillement. Elle fit de même avec Henry qui eut beaucoup plus de mal à décoller ses paupières.

Finalement, elle pénétra dans la chambre d'Emma et s'approcha du lit, elle s'assit sur le bord du matelas et l'admira.

La belle blonde dormait paisiblement avec un fin sourire dessiné sur ses fines lèvres, ses cheveux étaient éparpillés tout autour de son visage et formaient ce qui pouvait ressembler à une auréole. Elle lui caressa délicatement la joue et décida de la laisser dormir, elle en avait bien besoin, alors elle quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle en faisant en sorte de ne pas la faire claquer.

Elle descendit les escaliers, se fit couler un café et fit chauffer un peu de lait pour préparer un bon bol de céréale pour les enfants. Elle sortit du jus d'orange du frigo et en remplit deux verres avant de le ranger.

Elle versa une bonne dose de céréale dans les bols, y glissa une cuillère et baissa le feu. Voyant qu'aucun des enfants ne descendait, elle remonta rapidement et soupira doucement en constatant qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux profondément rendormi.

Elle eut presque envie d'utiliser la manière forte pour les faire sortir de leur lit mais elle n'était pas encore désespérée à ce point. Elle s'assit à nouveau sur le bord du lit d'Alice et lui frotta doucement le dos pour la réveiller, une fois qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux, elle tendit ses bras en direction de Regina, encore trop fatiguée pour pouvoir poser le pied au sol, et elles quittèrent la pièce.

La brune réitéra son geste avec Henry mais celui-ci était bien plus coriace, il s'éloigna de sa main et sr recroquevilla sur lui-même en ronflant légèrement. Elle lui caressa doucement ses cheveux bruns mais cela ne servit à rien si ce n'est que le faire dormir un peu plus paisiblement.

Elle échangea un sourire malicieux à Alice qui tenait fermement sa peluche dans ses bras et défit littéralement le lit du jeune garçon, elle retira les couvertures de sous le matelas, les replia sur le coté et lui chatouilla la plante des pieds avec ses longs ongles.

Cette fois-ci, Henry se réveilla en sursaut et s'éloigna rapidement sa main au point de se cogner la tête à son mur ce qui fit rire la petite blonde. Il grommela doucement en se frottant le crâne et quitta son lit à contre cœur.

Ils descendirent tous les trois les escaliers et se dirigèrent directement vers la cuisine, Regina installa Alice et laissa Henry prendre place à coté de sa sœur.

Elle coupa enfin le feu et versa le lait chaud dans les bols de céréales avant de le glisser face aux enfants avec le verre de jus de fruit. Elle sirota silencieusement son café en observant les deux Swan qui dormaient littéralement debout. Ils prirent plusieurs minutes pour prendre leur petit déjeuné, ainsi que ses vitamines pour Henry et ses médicaments pour Alice, et finalement, la brune les envoya s'habiller en précisant que cette fois-ci elle utiliserait la manière forte si l'un ou l'autre venait à se rallonger.

Elle nettoya rapidement la vaisselle salie et grimpa à l'étage à son tour pour s'habiller, elle enfila un ensemble de sous-vêtement simple, un jean noir dans lequel elle rentra un pull à col roulé gris clair. Elle enfila ses bottes à talon et rejoignit les enfants dans la salle de bain, elle se brossa rapidement les dents avec eux et brossa les cheveux à Alice qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents à travers le miroir.

Regina jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le sac à dos d'Henry mais aussi dans celui de sa petite sœur pour s'assurer qu'ils n'oubliaient rien à la maison avant de partir.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre d'Emma et laissa les enfants entrer, ils s'approchèrent rapidement du lit, déposèrent un léger baiser sur le jour de leur mère et quittèrent la pièce pour descendre les escaliers. A son tour, elle s'approcha de la belle blonde qui dormait toujours aussi paisiblement, elle lui déposa un délicat baiser sur le front ce qui étira ses lèvres en un doux sourire et elle descendit enfin en regardant l'heure.

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, elle ne put s'empecher de sourire en voyant Henry et Alice qui caressaient le doux pelage de Swan qui ronronnait de plaisir. Elle leur laissa quelques minutes de calme avec le chaton puis leur demanda de se préparer.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle dut parlementer pendant de longues minutes avec la petite blonde qui voulait emmener le petit chaton avec elle à l'école pour le montrer à tous ses amis.

Calmement elle tenta de lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'école pour plusieurs raisons.

Tout d'abord parce que certains enfants étaient gravement allergiques aux poils des animaux et qu'ils ne pouvaient donc pas les approcher, elle risquait donc de mettre la santé de certains de ses amis en danger.

Ensuite parce que la place de Swan était à la maison et non à l'école, entouré de tout un tas d'enfant qui allaient crier et courir dans tous les sens, elle allait simplement lui faire très peu en l'emmenant avec elle.

Et puis, pour finir, elle lui expliqua que de toute façon, les animaux de compagnie n'étaient pas autorisés à l'école, elle ne pourrait pas passer la grille de l'école avec le petit chaton donc autant le laisser au chaud à la maison.

La petite blonde croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en tirant une légère moue boudeuse, Regina se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer devant cette petite moue qui faisait fondre son cœur.

Heureusement pour elle, Henry vint à son secours et expliqua à sa petite sœur qu'elle serait tellement occupée avec ses copines qu'elle n'aurait même pas le temps de penser à la petite boule de poil qui allait, bien sagement, attendre son retour à la maison. Un peu moins contrariée, Alice prit la main de son grand frère et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la Mercedes de la brune dans laquelle ils grimpèrent rapidement.

Regina s'assura que les deux enfants étaient bien attachés avant de démarrer et de prendre la route en direction de la seule école de StoryBrooke. Le portail venait à peine de s'ouvrir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle conduisit les deux enfants devant le portail, leur embrassa doucement le front et les laissa enfin rejoindre leurs amis.

Elle sourit doucement à Mary qui l'observait et lança un rapide coup d'œil vers Ruby, August, Mulan et Philipe qui discutaient calmement un peu plus loin.

Elle remonta rapidement dans sa voiture et fit le chemin inverse vers le manoir Swan sans aucun problème.

Une fois au chaud, elle se prépara un bon thé dans lequel elle plongea une cuillère de miel et elle le but doucement – pour ne pas se bruler bêtement la langue – en nettoyant le plan de travail.

Elle monta à l'étage, fit le lit d'Alice et refit le lit d'Henry en souriant doucement. Son fils allait très certainement la détester si elle venait le réveiller de cette manière tous les matins. Ensuite, elle fit un peu de ménage au rez-de-chaussée et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets qui entourait l'ilot centrale dans la cuisine pour finir son thé bien chaud, elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et surfa sur internet sans voir les heures passer.

A l'étage, Emma se réveilla finalement et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle voulut s'étirer mais son épaule gauche la rappela très rapidement à l'ordre et elle grimaça de douleur en fermant les yeux. La douleur qu'elle avait ravivé en voulant bouger se calma après plusieurs minutes ce qui lui permit enfin de pouvoir quitter son lit.

Un peu difficilement, elle réajusta ses attelles et déverrouilla son téléphone portable pour savoir combien de temps elle avait dormi. Elle sauta hors de son lit en voyant l'heure et quitta sa chambre pour rentre dans celle de son fils sans prendre le temps d'enfiler ses pantoufles pour ne pas attraper froid.

Elle soupira doucement de soulagement en voyant le lit vide mais aussi refait et comprit qu'une fois de plus, Regina s'était occupée des enfants pendant qu'elle se reposait. Sans repasser par sa chambre, elle descendit les escaliers et retrouva la brune dans la cuisine, elle semblait très concentrée sur son téléphone portable alors elle s'approcha d'elle et jeta un léger coup d'œil à l'écran par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Je me renseigne pour tes hématomes. Tu savais qu'il fallait mettre la moitié d'une pomme de terre dessus pour les faire disparaitre, c'est un peu étrange mais bon, toutes les astuces de grand-mère sont bizarres et finalement elles fonctionnent du feu de Dieu. On va essayer. » Répondit Regina en descendant de son tabouret haut.

« Ce n'est qu'un bleu qui va disparaitre avec le temps, il ne me fait même plus mal, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser tranquille mes patates qui ne t'ont absolument rien demandé. » Répliqua rapidement Emma.

« Je veux simplement t'aider. » Souffla la brune en la regardant.

« Et moi j'ai faim. On mange ? » Sourit la blonde.

« Estomac sur patte. Je vais faire à manger, va t'installer sur le canapé. » Rigola la jeune femme.

« Sinon tu viens m'aider à m'habiller et on va déjeuner au Granny's ? » Proposa la photographe.

Regina la regarda de haut en bas et la suivit finalement à l'étage.

Emma entra dans le dressing et lui lança littéralement au visage les habits qu'elle souhaitait mettre ce qui les fit rire toutes les deux.

La blonde se laissa ensuite faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

La brune la déshabilla et l'habilla avec calme et douceur en prenant son temps. Après plusieurs minutes, elle attacha le dernier bouton du chemisier noir et lui enfila correctement ses attelles pour maintenir ses membres blessés.

Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre pour récupérer le peigne de la blonde. Elle brossa longuement les cheveux d'or, finalement elle décida de ne pas les attacher pour laisser les boucles claires retomber le long des épaules de sa jeune femme.

Elles redescendirent les escaliers ensemble et la brune aida Emma à enfiler sa veste par-dessus son attelle avant d'elle-même mettre son manteau pour ne pas attraper froid.

Décembre avait certes laissé sa place à Janvier mais les températures très fraiches de fin d'année étaient toujours présente.

Une fois bien couverte, elles quittèrent le manoir et montrèrent dans la voiture de collection de la brune qui conduisit calmement jusqu'au Granny's. Elle se gara pile en face du petit restaurant et fit rapidement le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière à Emma qui lui sourit doucement.

Elles entrèrent dans le restaurant et Ruby sauta immédiatement sur la blonde, heureusement la gérante du petit restaurant n'était jamais bien loin pour rappeler sa petite fille à l'ordre.

Elles passèrent donc commande et s'assirent sur une table pour deux en attendant. Tout en déjeunant, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Regina se confia un peu plus sur la vie qu'elle avait eu à New-York, sur les connaissances qu'elle avait et qu'elle laissait volontiers là-bas.

Emma s'ouvrit un peu plus à son tour et déverrouilla son téléphone portable avant de le poser sur la table, l'écran tourné vers la brune, elle sélectionna l'application qui servait de galerie et fit défiler les photos qu'elle avait jusqu'à tomber sur des photos d'Henry et Alice lorsqu'ils étaient plus petit.

Regina admira les deux bouilles d'enfants qui souriaient sur absolument chaque photo et la blonde lui racontait joyeusement des anecdotes qui allaient avec les photos. Plus elle l'écoutait et plus elle sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, elle avait raté tellement de chose, elle avait tellement été absente. Elle pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se rattraper et rendre autant que possible les trois Swan heureux, elle ne pourrait jamais rien faire pour rattraper le temps qu'elle avait stupidement perdu. Et elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été présente pour la naissance d'Alice qui avait été un rude moment. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été présente lorsque son fils avait fait son entrée en primaire. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir entendu les premiers mots de la petite blonde et de ne pas avoir hurlé de joie en la voyant faire ses premiers pas. Elle s'en voulait et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour que cela change.

« Tu y arrivais, toi ? Sans moi, je veux dire. Parce que moi je galérais beaucoup. » Souffla-t-elle doucement en reposant le téléphone sur la table.

« Ça t'es arrivée à toi d'aimer un fantôme ? » Questionna Emma.

« Quoi ? » Fit Regina en fronçant des sourcils.

« D'aimer quelque chose plus fort que tout ? Que tu ne peux pas toucher, pas regarder ? Juste de la nostalgie, des souvenirs, une odeur, un souffle, un regard ? Eh bien moi ça fait six ans que j'aime un fantôme. Un putain de fantôme. Et j'ai dû faire avec, je n'ai pas eu le choix, je n'étais pas toute seule, j'avais deux merveilleux enfants qui ne méritaient pas de souffrir alors je me suis relevé comme j'ai pu et j'ai fait sans toi. C'était difficile mais j'ai fait sans toi parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. » Confia la blonde en la regardant dans les yeux.

La brune afficha un sourire un peu triste et baissa le regard vers son assiette. Avait-elle le droit de prétendre avoir elle aussi aimée un fantôme pendant six ans ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle était partie sans donner d'explication à qui que ce soit, elle était simplement partie alors non, elle n'avait pas le droit. Evidemment, elle avait souffert de la situation, tout humain plus ou moins correctement conditionné aurait souffert d'une telle situation, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de prétendre avoir ressenti la même souffrance qu'Emma parce que cela était faux, complètement faux.

Les deux femmes devinrent étrangement silencieuses, elles fixèrent leur assiette respective et mangèrent sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Elles étaient silencieuses mais les gens qui les entouraient ne l'étaient malheureusement pas et, en plus de ça, ils étaient tout sauf discret. Ils parlaient d'elles. Ils parlaient d'Emma. Ils parlaient de Regina. Ils parlaient en toute impunité comme si elles n'étaient pas présente dans la pièce. Ils parlaient sans se soucier de leur ressenti, de leur sentiment. Ils parlaient. Ils jugeaient. Ils critiquaient.

« Tôt ou tard, elle finira par les abandonner à nouveau. » S'exclama Leroy qui était presque allongé sur le comptoir.

« Emma mérite bien mieux. » Commenta Gaston.

« Un homme, un vrai, pourrait lui offrir tellement plus que cette femme qui a abandonné sa famille du jour au lendemain. » Fit William Mouche en riant grossièrement avec ses compagnons.

« La pauvre petite va encore souffrir. » Ajouta Tuck avant de croquer à peine dent dans son hamburguer.

« Tu crois qu'elle joue avec ses sentiments ? » Questionna Dorothy.

« Elle devrait avoir honte. » Dit Kay en sirotant sa bière tout juste servie.

« Qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire durant tout ce temps ? » Interrogea Ratchel, une infirmière de l'hôpital.

« Elle a dû profiter de sa liberté avec n'importe qui » Répondit Hans.

« Elle repartira forcément lorsqu'elle aura eu ce qu'elle est revenue chercher. » Chuchota Éric.

« Emma a déjà tellement souffert. » Souffla Anastasie avec une légère moue attristée.

« Elle est en train de s'attacher et elle va finir brisée, à nouveau. » Lança Maurice en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être qu'elle a quelque chose à voir dans la chute d'Emma ? » Réfléchit soudainement Gus.

Regina écoutait chaque petit commentaire en silence, elle encaissait et ne disait rien. Elle pourrait se lever et hurler à travers le petit restaurant, elle les ferait tous taire à coup sûr mais elle leur donnerait une nouvelle raison pour parler dans son dos car, bien évidemment, aucune de ses personnes n'auraient le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit en face.

Elle était partie. Elle avait abandonné sa famille. Elle le savait mieux que quiconque ici mais qui étaient-ils pour la juger de la sorte ? Pour la juger sans la connaitre ? Sans connaitre ses raisons ? Pour quoi se prenaient-ils ?

Ils n'étaient absolument personne. Ils n'étaient personne parce qu'ils ne connaissaient rien. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée des litres de larmes qu'elle avait versée le soir, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la douleur qui irradiait son cœur dès qu'elle croisait une femme aux cheveux blonds dans la rue.

Ils ne pouvaient imaginer la rancœur qu'elle nourrissait envers elle-même.

Regina était humaine et, comme tous les humains sur la planète, elle avait ses limites.

Entendre cet homme, qu'elle ne connaissait de nulle part, insinuer qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec les blessures de la blonde était trop pour elle. C'était trop. Trop. Beaucoup trop.

Elle posa violement son verre sur sa table ce qui fit sursauter Emma qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, elle se leva de sa chaise ce qui fit taire tout le monde et se dirigea simplement mais rapidement vers les toilettes destinées aux femmes.

Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot, elle avança en gardant la tête baissée et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Emma soupira doucement, évidement elle avait écouté les petits commentaires mais elle avait préféré les ignorer pour profiter de son repas en tête à tête avec la brune.

Si elle avait su que Regina aurait une telle réaction, elle les aurait rapidement fait taire. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle et se leva à son tour de la table, un peu plus doucement que la brune, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des femmes et entra à son tour.

Regina était là et faisait littéralement les cents pas en fulminant toute seule. La blonde la regarda faire pendant quelques secondes avant de s'approcher et de lui attraper le bras pour l'arrêter, elle grimaça doucement de douleur mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. » Souffla-t-elle doucement.

« Tout ça m'énerve. Je m'énerve. Ils m'énervent parce qu'ils ne comprendront jamais, parce que moi-même je ne pourrais jamais expliquer ce que ça me fait, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que c'est bel et bien là. L'amour que je te porte. Il est là et il est immense. Il n'a pas disparu une seule seconde en six ans. Je t'aime tellement que ça en fait mal mais c'est la plus belle des douleurs. Mon amour pour toi envahit tout mon être, chaque fragment en est imprégné à jamais. Mais il ne s'arrête pas là, il inonde toute ma vie et semble décidé à faire partie de moi pour le restant de ma vie. » Lâcha Regina en contractant ses points.

Emma l'observa de haut en bas avant de s'approcher un peu plus vers elle, elle glissa son bras droit autour de son cou et l'attira contre son corps.

Dans une pulsion, elle ferma les yeux et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de la brune qui ne sut quoi faire.

Elles restèrent dans cette position de courte seconde avant que Regina ne reprenne constance. Elle déposa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde et lui rendit son baiser en l'approfondissant. Rapidement leurs langues se lièrent et entamèrent une danse endiablée.

Leur baiser prit rapidement un aspect beaucoup plus passionné, beaucoup plus fougueux, beaucoup plus désiré. Elles se mouvèrent dans la pièce jusqu'à ce le dos d'Emma heurte la porte des toilettes, empêchant ainsi qui que ce soit d'entrer dans la pièce et de les couper par la même occasion.

Les mains de Regina se glissèrent dans le dos de la blonde puis sur ses fesses qu'elle caressa avant d'attraper fermement ses cuisses pour la soulever.

Emma lâcha un léger soupir en décollant du sol, elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de la brune et resserra son bras droit autour des épaules de celle-ci pour ne pas tomber. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et les battements de leurs deux cœurs se synchronisèrent dans leur poitrine qui se soulevaient de plus en plus rapidement.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent seulement lorsque le souffle se fit manquant, Emma laissa sa tête retomber contre la porte en bois derrière elle alors que Regina enfouit son visage dans son cou pour prendre une profonde inspiration de son doux parfum.

Elles gardèrent les yeux fermés pendant de longues secondes en prenant de grande respiration avant de se redresser, de coller leur front et de se sourire.

« Wow… » Lâcha Regina en plongeant dans le regard émeraude.

« On rentre d'accord ? Si ses gens veulent raconter n'importe quoi pour se convaincre qu'ils sont meilleurs que toi, soit, qu'ils continuent si ça peut les rendre heureux. Mais nous, on ne va certainement pas gâcher notre journée à les entendre. » Souffla doucement Emma en lui souriant.

« On rentre à la maison. » Acquiesça la brune.

Mais elles ne bougèrent pas pour autant.

Regina garda fermement la blonde contre son corps et la blonde regardait Regina dans les yeux.

Venait-elle vraiment de dire que le manoir était leur maison ? Leur maison à elles deux ?

Emma aurait sans doute pu s'en offenser mais une étrange sensation de bien-être naquit dans sa poitrine et irradia absolument tout son corps. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus si cela était possible et, doucement, elle vint déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Regina pour un chaste baiser qui les fit sourire toutes les deux.

Finalement la brune la déposa doucement au sol et lui offrit un énième baiser mais cette fois-ci sur le front.

Elles sortirent des toilettes, passèrent par leur table pour récupérer leur manteaux et sac puis se dirigèrent vers le comptoir.

Regina paya se qui fit grommeler Emma, elles sourirent doucement à Ruby qui s'excusa du comportement des autres clients et elles quittèrent le petit restaurant sans se retourner.

Le trajet en voiture se passa calmement et en silence, le silence n'était pas pensant mais plutôt reposant, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. En arrivant au manoir, Regina se gara dans l'allée et elles allèrent rapidement se mettre au chaud à l'intérieur, la brune se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour préparer les boissons chaudes qu'elles n'avaient pas pris le temps de boire au Grannys pendant que la blonde s'installait dans le canapé en l'attendant.

Elle zappa de chaine en chaine pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement s'arrêter sur un programme qui n'avait pas grand intérêt mais qui avait le mérite de couvrir le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

La brune entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là, elle donna une tasse remplie de chocolat à Emma et s'installa à ses côtés en tenant sa tasse de thé. Elles fixèrent l'écran de la télévision sans rien dire mais en se rapprochant de plus en plus l'une de l'autre.

Les deux tasses se retrouvèrent rapidement posées sur la petite table de la pièce et un plaid se retrouva rapidement posé sur leurs épaules.

Regina glissa doucement son bras autour des épaules de la blonde qui se lova correctement contre son corps pour ne pas blesser un peu plus son bras gauche bloqué dans une attelle, elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et déposa doucement sa main blessée sur ses cuisses sans ne rien dire.

Elles restèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre durant le reste de l'après-midi en regardant sans grand intérêt les diverses émissions qui passèrent à la télévision. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre en souriant du bout des lèvres, profitant du parfum enivrant de l'autre femme mais aussi de sa douce présence.

Aucune des deux ne voulaient quitter l'étreinte dans laquelle elles se trouvaient mais elles durent tout de même s'éloigner l'une de l'autre, totalement à contre cœur, pour aller récupérer Alice et Henry à leur école. Elles sortirent de la maison avec quelques minutes de retard, attrapèrent leurs manteaux et prirent rapidement la direction de la petite école élémentaire de la ville.

En arrivant, elles constatèrent que les enfants commençaient déjà à sortir alors elles quittèrent la voiture et se précipitèrent vers le portail.

La classe d'Henry était déjà sorti et le petit garçon attendait sagement ses mères dans la cour de récréation, en les voyant il salua ses camarades de classe qui restaient et les rejoignit à l'extérieur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mary quitta l'établissement avec les élèves de sa classe, Emma et Regina comprirent rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aucun enfant ne souriait, ils fixaient tous leurs pieds en se tenant la main sans ne rien dire. Elles échangèrent un regard et froncèrent des sourcils. Alice releva le visage et les vit mais elle ne retrouva pas son si beau sourire pour autant, elle sortit sagement de l'école et se dirigea vers sa famille en trainant des pieds.

« Bah alors sauterelle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Questionna Henry en passant son bras autour des épaules de la petite fille.

« Tata nous a puni, elle nous a donnée beaucoup de ligne à copier pour demain. » Soupira la petite fille en fixant ses pieds.

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna Regina en fronçant un peu plus des sourcils.

« Bah je ne sais pas moi, elle était très énervée. » Répondit Alice en haussant des épaules.

« Mary ? Tu peux venir deux minutes s'il te plait ? » S'exclama Emma en regardant sa sœur qui hocha la tête avant d'approcher.

« Bonjour toi. Comment va ton bras ? » S'intéressa la petite brune en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« Ça va, ça va. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont punis ? » S'intéressa la photographe en lui souriant.

« Ils ont été infernale aujourd'hui. Vraiment insupportable. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, m'appelaient sans cesse en coupant la parole aux autres élèves et même à moi, ils parlaient plus fort les uns que les autres. Ils hurlaient littéralement dans la classe. Je leur ai demandé d'arrêter de nombreuse fois, j'ai prévenu que j'allais finir par punir mais ils ne m'ont pas cru et ont même haussé un peu plus le ton alors j'ai fini par punir. Ils ont une trentaine de ligne à copier pour demain. » Informa la maitresse avec une mine vraiment fatiguée.

« Je vois, rentre chez toi et repose toi d'accord ? » Fit Emma en lui caressant doucement le dos de haut en bas.

La petite brune hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de plaquer un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur, elle sourit doucement à Alice, ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux d'Henry et retourna à l'intérieur de l'établissement pour récupérer ses affaires.

Emma soupira doucement et entraina tout le monde à la voiture sans ne rien dire, d'ailleurs l'atmosphère dans la voiture était vraiment pesante si bien qu'aucun des enfants n'osa ouvrir la bouche pour raconter sa journée.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir et Henry monta rapidement les escaliers pour aller faire ses devoirs au calme dans sa chambre pendant qu'Alice se dirigeait vers le salon mais Emma la rattrapa bien rapidement et l'entraina vers la salle à manger où elle la fit asseoir.

Regina la regarda faire et entra dans la cuisine, elle sortit un paquet de gâteau et déposa quelques biscuits dans un assiette avant d'attraper une petite bouteille de jus de pomme dans le frigo. Elle grimpa les escaliers, entra dans la chambre du garçon, lui donna de quoi faire son gouter et vérifia qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle attrapa le paquet de gâteau, une autre bouteille de jus et entra dans la salle à manger. Elle déposa le tout sur la table et y tendit à la petite fille qui lui sourit doucement.

« C'est trop nul, on voulait juste lui raconter nos vacances nous. » Soupira Alice en sortant son cahier rouge, cahier de punition qu'elle sortait très rarement de son sac à dos.

« Je pense que le véritable problème c'est que vous avez parlé tous en même temps sans prendre la peine de lever la main pour avoir la parole, vous avez tous parlé plus fort les uns que les autres pour vous faire entendre et c'est vite devenu la cacophonie dans la classe. Lorsque toi et Henry vous parlez en même temps, je peux vous comprendre parce que vous êtes juste deux et que les pièces de la maison sont quand même sacrément grandes ce qui permet au son de voyager correctement. Mais en classe, vous êtes une bonne vingtaine dans des pièces pas vraiment grande ce qui produit un vrai brouhaha. Je suis certaine que Mary aurait aimé vous entendre parler de vos vacances mais comme vous avez parlé tous en même temps, personne ne s'est écouté et en plus, crier pour se faire entendre n'a servi à rien à part à donner une bonne migraine à Mary. La punition est simplement là pour vous rappeler qu'il faut lever la main pour avoir la parole. » Expliqua Emma en soupirant doucement.

« Tu sais, une fois, il s'est produit la même chose dans une autre classe et la maitresse à finit par disparaitre ! » S'exclama soudainement Regina.

« C'est une blague ? » Fit la petite blonde en écarquillant des yeux.

« Il était une fois, une maitresse d'école très gentille, tellement gentille que les enfants l'appelaient tout le temps et lui parlaient tous en même temps sans jamais lever la main. Au point qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, les mots, les phrases se mélangeaient pour ne devenir qu'un langage incompréhensible.

Elle entendait « Maitresse je… maitresse, il n'arrête pas de… un bobo… m'a embêté… il a copié… je peux aller boire… un plomb propre a mal aux vacances… ma sœur a déchiré les doubles goûter… il a copié sur mon taille crayon… le sommet du verbe…. Deux fois quatre fonte le singulier… j'ai perdu mon super rituel dans la cour… »

La maitresse répondait donc à coté car elle n'entendait jamais en entier ce que lui disaient les élèves. Eux-mêmes s'inquiétaient auprès de leurs parents :

-Elle est très gentille la maitresse, mais quand on lui pose une question, elle répond n'importe quoi, elle ne comprend pas quand on lui parle, même si on répète, même si on crie.

Les parents sont allés voir la maitresse : effectivement, elle était très gentille. Elle répondait tout à faire normalement aux questions que les parents lui posaient.

Les parents étaient tout à fait rassurés, mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la maitresse insistait autant auprès d'eux pour que les enfants lèvent la main :

-Sinon, ils parlent tous en même temps et l'on ne s'entend plus.

Elle avait mal à la tête en fin de journée et était déçue que ni elle, ni les enfants ne se comprennent.

Un jour la maitresse était en classe et elle vit un papillon doré et bleu se poser sur la fenêtre. Elle voulut dire à la classe :

-Regardez ce magnifique papillon, c'est un…

Les élèves l'interrompirent pour parler tous en même temps. La maitresse se dit « Ah, si seulement je pouvais disparaître et m'envoler dans la nature quand les enfants m'appellent tous en même temps… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, voyant que la maitresse n'essayait même pas de leur répondre, les élèves l'appelèrent tous en même temps :

-Maitresse !

-Maitresse !

-Maitresse !

Et la maitresse disparut sous leurs yeux ébahit. Ils l'appelèrent, la cherchèrent dans toute l'école, mais ne la trouvèrent pas. Elle n'avait pas pu sortir de l'école, la gardienne l'aurait vu. Alors, où pouvait-elle bien être ? Ils entrèrent dans toutes les chasses, jusque chez le directeur qui les a renvoyés dans leur classe sans les écouter :

-Retournez tout de suite dans votre classe, votre maitresse va s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir.

Ils revinrent dans la classe et se mirent à pleurer. Mais où est notre gentille maitresse ? Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ; c'est que leur maitresse s'était transformée en papillon. Elle était sortie par la fenêtre et vivait un moment merveilleux à voleter dans la nature. Plus les enfants l'appelaient en la cherchant, plus son temps de vie en tant que papillon se prolongeait.

Ce fut lorsqu'ils revinrent en classe et qu'ils durent silencieux, le regard perdu par l'incompréhension, qu'elle réapparut dans la cour. Elle retourna en classe, euphorique de cette merveilleuse escapade.

Dès qu'ils la virent, ils redirent en même temps : « Maitresse, maitresse, maitresse » en se précipitant vers elle, mais elle disparut à nouveau sous leurs yeux.

Une élève, plus observatrice que les autres leur dit :

-Taisez-vous, tous ! Ne l'appelez plus, cela va peut-être la faire revenir.

Ils se turent et elle revint. Ils allaient se mettre à crier mais eurent peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Elle leur raconta alors la vie des papillons sans oser leur dire qu'elle en était devenue un.

Depuis ce jour, dans cette école, on lève le doigt et on attend que la maitresse soit disponible pour interroger les élèves. On ne lève plus jamais le doigt en disant « Maitresse, maitresse, maitresse », car on sait que dans la classe, la maitresse disparait quand on l'appelle. » Raconta la brune avec le plus de sérieux possible.

« Tata Mary va disparaitre si on l'appel au lieu de lever la main ? » Comprit la petite fille en regardant sa mère.

« C'est exactement ça, la punition c'est pour vous faire arrêter avant qu'elle ne devienne, elle aussi, un magnifique papillon. » Sourit la photographe en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je vais le dire à tous mes copains et on lèvera tous la mains, tata Mary est trop gentille pour devenir un papillon. » Promit-elle en plongeant son nez dans son cahier de punition.

Regina regarda Alice qui copiait ses lignes avec attention puis elle quitta la salle à manger en souriant doucement à Emma.

Elle grimpa les escaliers et vérifia qu'Henry s'en sortait avec ses exercices, elle resta quelques minutes avec lui et finit par redescendre les escaliers pour ne pas le déconcentrer.

Elle revint dans la cuisine, attrapa son téléphone portable et, contre toute attente, elle s'assit sur le plan de travail ce qu'elle ne faisait vraiment jamais, elle était même la première à râler lorsque quelqu'un venait à le faire.

Elle haussa simplement des épaules et se concentra sur l'écran de son smartphone. Emma sortit de la salle à manger à ce moment-là, elle s'approcha, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-elle simplement avant de repartir vers le salon.


	25. Chapitre 23

Emma grimaça doucement de douleur en se réveillant, elle se rallongea rapidement sur le dos et se tint l'épaule en se retenant de toutes ses forces de pleurer tant la douleur était vive.

En dormant, elle s'était tournée mais au lieu de s'allonger sur le côté droit son corps avait décidé de s'allonger sur le côté gauche, provoquant ainsi une douleur presque intenable dans son épaule blessée.

Elle soupira doucement et mordit de toutes ses forces dans sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir autant que possible les larmes qui inondaient à présent ses yeux. Elle resta de longues minutes sous sa couette à respirer calmement et profondément dans l'espoir de calmer son corps mais également la douleur qui irradiait son épaule mais aussi tout son bras.

Si quelqu'un lui avait un jour dit qu'une chute aussi stupide que la sienne pouvait faire aussi mal croyez-moi qu'elle n'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais, accroché ce père noël de malheur à son perron !

Quelques minutes passèrent et la douleur se calma légèrement, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse bouger sans avoir envie de pleurer au moindre mouvement.

Elle rabattit les couvertures loin de son corps, elle enfila plus ou moins difficilement son peignoir pour cacher son corps simplement couvert d'un débardeur ainsi qu'un short de sport beaucoup trop court et quitta enfin sa chambre.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami qu'occupait Regina, en entendant le réveil résonner à l'intérieur, elle entra sans toquer et le désactiva.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et observa attentivement la jeune femme qui semblait dormir tellement paisiblement que son cœur se serra dans sa cage thoracique rien qu'à l'idée de devoir la réveiller.

Du bout des doigts, elle lui caressa délicatement la joue et soupira discrètement.

Elle était en train de tomber.

Elle était littéralement en train de retomber pour cette femme et elle avait peur, non pas de la chute mais de l'atterrissage.

Emma était un peu comme une assiette.

On l'avait brisée en la laissant tomber au sol puis on avait essayé de la réparer mais les fissures étaient bien réelles. Puis elle était tombée à nouveau et s'était un peu plus brisée que la première fois. Encore une fois elle s'était relevée et reconstruite mais les fissures dans son âme étaient de plus en plus importantes, de plus en plus nombreuses. Elle était tombée une troisième fois, une quatrième fois, une cinquième fois.

Elle était souvent tombée.

Elle s'était souvent brisée mais à chaque fois, elle s'était relevée et la tête haute.

Elle s'était relevée un peu plus brisée à chaque fois mais elle s'était reconstruite autant que possible mais son cœur portait sur lui les marques indélébiles de ses atterrissages – ou plutôt ses chocs avec le sol – qui étaient de plus en plus brutales.

Après le départ soudain de Regina, elle était tombée.

Elle était tombée de très haut.

Ça a sans aucun doute était la chute la plus difficile qu'elle ait eu à surmonter dans sa vie mais elle l'avait fait, avec du temps et de la patience, elle s'était relevée pour Henry et Alice. Et pourtant, mentalement elle en gardait des séquelles.

Des séquelles plutôt conséquentes.

Elle s'était senti revivre lorsqu'elle avait vu Regina qui avait sa main sur l'épaule d'Henry sur le pas de sa porte. Elle avait eu l'impression de naitre et d'avoir pris sa première bouffée d'oxygène. Comme si elle était restée en apnée durant tout ce temps sans s'en rendre compte et que là, soudainement, elle remontait à la surface et pouvait à nouveau respirer sans avoir peur d'avoir les poumons pleins d'eau.

Elle avait tenté de lui résister, vraiment, mais comment pouvait-elle résister face à la seule femme qu'elle n'eut jamais aimée durant sa triste vie ? Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas lui résister, elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour cela.

Alors, peu à peu, elle s'était laissée aller mais Robin – l'ami, l'amour, l'amant ? – de la belle brune était sorti de nulle part et sans le vouloir, il avait anéanti la petite étincelle d'espoir qui s'était mise à briller dans son cœur.

A présent, elle était à nouveau en train de tomber pour cette femme qu'elle avait tant aimée durant son adolescence et les premières années de sa vie d'adulte.

Elle tombait pour elle mais elle était une assiette bien trop souvent brisée par la vie. Une assiette qui sera totalement impossible de réparer à la prochaine chute.

Allait-elle vraiment prendre ce risque ? Le risque de mourir intérieurement tout en vivant extérieurement ? Allait-elle vraiment prendre le risque de se briser à nouveau ?

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était incapable de résister à Regina et elle se sentait tellement stupide de ne pas être plus forte. Elle se sentait stupide d'être retombée aussi facilement.

Un seul sourire avait suffi pour avoir raison des quelques barrières qu'elle avait pris le temps d'installer avec le temps.

Un seul sourire.

Une simple grimace et cette femme avait à nouveau son cœur en main malgré ses six ans d'absences.

Elle savait bien que cette fois-ci elle ne s'en remettrait pas, elle ne pourrait pas se relever mais n'allait-elle pas se briser elle-même à force de lutter contre ses sentiments ?

Elle observa la jeune femme en train de dormir pendant encore quelques minutes sans ne rien dire, elle se contenta de lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts en admirant ces douces lèvres pulpeuses.

Ces lèvres qui lui faisaient tant envie.

Les lèvres de Regina étaient pour elle ce que la pomme avait été à Eve : un pécher, un délicieux pécher auquel elle voulait gouter sans plus attendre.

Finalement, elle se leva du lit, couvrit correctement la jeune femme et quitta la pièce avant de se laisser aller à son envie d'embrasser ses douces lèvres qui manquaient aux siennes.

Elle ferma doucement la porte de la chambre derrière elle et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à réveiller Regina, celle-ci méritait un peu de sommeil, la brune courrait partout pour s'occuper des deux enfants mais aussi d'elle à longueur de journée depuis sa chute alors elle pouvait bien lui offrir une bonne matinée de sommeil.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et regarda ses divers placards en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire à ses enfants, ayant ses deux attelles, elle était sacrément handicapée en termes de mouvement mais elle pouvait le faire.

Après plusieurs minutes à réfléchir, elle décida de faire simple. Elle brancha son grille-pain à la prise, glissa des tranches de pain qu'elle avait pour une fois achetée déjà découpée et lança la cuisson. Elle lança la bouilloire à chauffer avant de verser un peu de lait dans une casserole qu'elle mit sur le feu.

Elle sortit un peu difficilement trois tasses du placard, elle versa un peu de chocolat dans deux d'entre elles et déposa un sachet de thé dans la troisième. Baissant le feu, elle monta rapidement pour réveiller sa fille et son fils qui ouvrirent les yeux sans grande difficulté. Ils descendirent tous les trois.

Emma aida sa fille à s'asseoir et se retourna pour préparer les boissons chaudes mais son fils tenait déjà la petite casserole à deux mains et versait le lait chaud dans les deux tasses avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Assieds-toi, je m'en occupe. » Sourit-il en saupoudrant les deux tasses d'un peu de cannelle.

Il déposa la casserole vide dans l'évier et attrapa cette fois-ci la bouilloire qui laissait s'échapper une légère fumée ce qui montrait bien que l'eau à l'intérieur était très chaude. Avec beaucoup de concentration, il versa l'eau presque bouillante dans la dernière tasse en vaillant à ne pas se brûler.

Il remplit une petite cuillère de miel, la glissa dans le thé et tendit le tout à sa petite sœur qui lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

Il sortit les tranches de pain qui était cuite et tartina un peu de Nutella dessus avant de les déposer sur l'ilot centrale.

Il attrapa ensuite un tabouret, grimpa dessus pour monter sur le plan de travail malgré les interdictions de sa mère. Il ouvrit le placard, attrapa la boite de médicament et prit sa gélule de vitamine avant de donner ses cachets à Alice et à Emma.

Il s'assit à son tour et déjeuna avec sa famille dans un silence reposant pour chacun.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et les deux enfants montèrent à l'étage, la blonde débarrassa la vaisselle sale à son rythme pour ne pas blesser un peu plus son poignet encore endolori.

Elle attrapa son téléphone portable pour téléphoner à sa sœur, elle n'avait aucune envie de réveiller Regina mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de prendre le volant car elle risquait surtout de provoquer un accident avec l'état de son épaule immobilisé et son poignet douloureux.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes au téléphone avec sa sœur puis elle monta à l'étage pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien pour ses enfants.

Elle retrouva Alice et Henry, habillés, dans la salle de bain et elle les regarda se laver les dents en silence. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle brossa délicatement les cheveux de sa fille avant d'essayer de les lui attacher, elle grimaça à la douleur et décida finalement de les lui laisser détachée pour aujourd'hui.

Ils redescendirent tous les trois au rez-de-chaussée pour ne pas faire plus de bruit et Alice se jeta littéralement sur Swan pour le caresser pendant de longues minutes.

« Gina ne se lève pas aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant sa mère.

« Non chérie, elle est fatiguée, c'est Mary qui va vous emmener à l'école et on viendra vous chercher ce soir. D'accord ? » Sourit Emma.

« D'accord. » Répondit simplement Alice avant de se reconcentrer sur Swan qui gigotait dans ses bras.

Henry s'assit doucement sur le canapé à coté de sa mère et ensemble, ils attendirent la petite brune qui arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Lorsque des coups furent frappé contre la porte d'entrée, les deux enfants sautèrent sur leurs pieds, enfilèrent rapidement leur veste, plaquèrent un baiser sur la joue de leur mère et partirent tous les deux en courant. Emma et sa sœur se regardèrent avant de rire de leur comportement.

Comme toute grande sœur, Mary s'assura que tout allait bien et que la blonde avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin avant de lui ordonner d'aller se coucher.

Emma ferma la porte derrière elle et se vautra littéralement dans son canapé en soupirant tout l'air qu'elle avait dans les poumons. Elle resta allongée sur le dos à regarder son plafond pendant de très longues minutes sans bouger, elle profita seulement du silence de la pièce qui, pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, ne lui fit pas peur au contraire, il était reposant.

Apaisant.

Relaxant.

Pour une fois depuis six ans, elle n'alluma pas la télévision et ne lança pas de musique pour combler le vide alors qu'elle se retrouvait complètement seule dans une pièce. Elle se mit à sourire doucement en se rendant compte que, pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, son cœur ne la faisait pas souffrir à cause du silence qui l'entourait.

Elle attrapa son ordinateur portable qui était rangé dans le petit emplacement sous la table basse du salon, elle le posa sur ses cuisses, le déverrouilla et ouvrit les différents dossiers qui contenaient toutes les photos qu'elle devait encore imprimer et trier pour ses divers albums de photo souvenir.

Elle créa plusieurs dossiers et commença à les ranger avec beaucoup de concentration, elle en supprima certaines qui étaient soit flou soit en double et cliqua sur une photo pour l'agrandir un peu.

Son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine.

De toutes les photos qu'elle aurait pu vouloir agrandir pour pouvoir choisir dans quel dossier la ranger, il avait évidemment fallu qu'elle choisisse la photo qu'ils avaient pris tous ensemble, le matin de noël.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus si cela était possible, son sourire s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter.

Du bout des doigts, elle vint caresser le visage de Regina qui tenait Henry par les épaules, le brun respirait la joie de vie et elle n'avait plus vu son fils sourire autant depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle admira cette doucement photo pendant un long instant avant de la sélectionner et de la mettre en fond d'écran de son ordinateur.

Elle ferma les pages qu'elle avait préalablement ouverte et admira la photo qui embellissait son écran d'accueil. Elle resta pendant plusieurs minutes à ne rien faire sans lâcher l'image des yeux, ils étaient tellement beau. Ils ressemblaient tellement à une famille que son cœur ne pouvait s'empecher de battre plus vite face à ce si beau cliché.

Elle se ressaisit finalement après de longues minutes, elle ouvrit sa boite mail et commença à répondre à ses messages, messages pour lesquels elle avait si peu de temps habituellement.

Les minutes défilèrent rapidement, tellement rapidement qu'elle ne vit pas les heures passées.

Elle releva seulement son visage en entendant du bruit provenant des escaliers, elle se redressa légèrement et doucement dans le canapé et eut tout le plaisir de pouvoir observer Regina qui descendait les escaliers en se frottant les yeux, encore simplement habillée de son pyjama.

« Où sont les enfants ? » Demanda-t-elle en baillant.

« A l'école. » Sourit la blonde en l'admirant.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas pris la voiture sinon je vais te découper en morceau et te mettre dans le congélateur. » Prévint la brune en fronçant des sourcils.

« Ma sœur est venue les chercher. » Informa la photographe sans relever la fausse menace.

« Bien, bien. Petit déjeuné ? » Proposa Regina en s'étirant.

« Plutôt déjeuné. Il est déjà midi tu sais. » Répondit Emma en posant son ordinateur portable sur la petite table près d'elle.

« Non mais je rêve ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé dormir tout ce temps ? C'est une blague ! Tu veux une salade ? Peut-être une omelette ? Ou un sandwich ? Je peux rapidement faire cuire du poulet si tu veux. Ou des pates. Ou tout ce que tu veux en fait. » Lança-t-elle précipitamment en entrant presque en courant dans la cuisine.

Emma se laisser aller et rigola du comportement de la brune qui venait pourtant tout juste de se réveiller. Regina avait bien trop d'énergie dès le réveil.

Elle se redressa dans le canapé et attendit sagement en zappant de chaine en chaine.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Regina revint dans le salon avec deux assiettes remplies de pates qui étaient, elles-mêmes recouvertes d'une couche de fromage râpé.

La blonde sourit comme une enfant le soir de noël et se fit joyeusement à manger sous les rires de la brune qui s'était assise à côté d'elle. Elles déjeunèrent en silence puis passèrent de très longues heures, affalées chacune d'un coté du canapé, à regarder des films et à les commenter en rigolant.

On aurait dit deux adolescentes.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle, elles quittèrent le canapé seulement pour monter s'habiller.

Comme à chaque fois, Regina aida délicatement Emma à se préparer avant de partir, presque en courant, pour se préparer elle-même le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux habillées et coiffées, elles quittèrent le manoir et grimpèrent dans la voiture de luxe de la brune qui conduisit tranquillement vers l'école primaire.

Elle se gara devant l'école et soupira discrètement en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers son véhicule, elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue dans cette ville, ils la détestaient tous et étaient très peu ravi de la voir revenir maintenant mais si au moins ils pouvaient faire l'effort de ne pas l'accueillir à chaque fois avec des regards plus sombres que les ténèbres.

Emma lui sourit doucement et elles sortirent de la Mercedes. De sa main droite, la blonde lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira vers le petit groupe qui discutait entre eux à voix basse.

« Alors comment tu te sens ? » Questionna August en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal.

« Très bien, Regina prend merveilleusement bien soin de moi. » Sourit-elle.

« C'est vrai ? » Lança Li en regardant la jeune femme en question.

« Je fais de mon mieux. » Répondit la brune en rougissant légèrement.

« La grande Regina Mills qui rougit, on aura donc tout vu. » Taquina Philipe en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule pour la faire réagir.

« Ne l'embêtez pas trop, on dirait un petit chat apeuré. » S'exclama Peter en riant.

« Fait gaffe, le petit chat apeuré à des griffes. Ce serait fortement dommage qu'elle abime ton si beau visage. » Répliqua rapidement Emma en souriant.

La cloche de l'école sonna ce qui les coupa dans leur conversation avant que Regina ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

Elle lança un léger sourire à la blonde et s'éloigna légèrement du groupe pour se rapprocher de la grille.

Les premiers élèves se mirent à sortir de l'établissement et elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher la tête d'Henry ou celle d'Alice parmi le troupeau d'enfant qui gigotait dans tous les sens au plus grand damne de leur professeur qui tentait au mieux de les retenir en rang.

Le portail s'ouvrit et les enfants ne perdirent pas une seule seconde avant de courir vers l'extérieur pour rejoindre leurs parents. Regina suivi du regard une petite rousse avec des nattes qui se mit à courir, à peine eut-elle posé le pied en dehors du grillage, elle se jeta dans les bras de son père en criant de joie.

En les voyant tous les deux, la brune ne put s'empecher de se demander si un jour Henry, ou même Alice, agirait ainsi avec elle.

Si un jour ils seraient ravis de la voir les attendre au portail.

Si un jour ils quitteraient l'école en courant juste pour pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras après une longue journée de séparation.

Elle en rêvait. Elle en rêvait vraiment. Elle voulait de tout cœur vivre ce genre de moment avec les deux enfants, ce genre de moment que toute mère devait vivre avec ses enfants.

Une fois de plus, la réalité la frappa en plein visage et elle se rendit à nouveau compte qu'elle avait raté beaucoup trop de chose avec les deux enfants mais maintenant, elle le savait, elle s'en rendait compte et elle comptait bien profiter du temps qu'elle avait à présent.

Elle soupira doucement et se promit de faire tout son possible pour ne plus jamais rien rater dans la vie d'Alice et d'Henry. Elle voulait vraiment être présente pour tous les petits moments de la vie. Elle releva le visage et s'aperçu que les élèves de la classe de son fils étaient tous sorti, elle tourna vers Emma mais elle était toujours en pleine discussion avec les autres alors elle observa attentivement la cour et se rendit compte qu'il attendait patiemment devant la porte de bâtiment.

Elle fronça des sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire mais quelques secondes plus tard ce fut au tour de Mary, accompagnée de sa classe, de sortir. Henry se saisit immédiatement de la main de sa petite sœur et l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Emma s'excusa auprès de ses amis et s'approcha de la brune pour accueillir ses enfants.

« Je peux te voir deux minutes ? » Demanda soudainement Mary-Margaret en la regardant.

La blonde hocha la tête de haut en bas, embrassa doucement le front d'Alice puis celui d'Henry avant d'entrer dans la cour de l'école. Elle sourit à ses amis qui partaient avec leurs enfants attendit plusieurs minutes le temps que sa sœur termine la discussion qu'elle avait avec un autre parent d'élève.

« Alors comme ça la maitresse va disparaitre et se transformer en papillon si on ne lève pas la main ? » Plaisanta l'institutrice en s'écartant des autres parents et professeur.

« Une invention de Regina hier soir. » Répondit Emma en jetant un coup d'œil vers la brune.

« Eh bien, ça a marché du tonnerre ! Ils ont été parfaits aujourd'hui, vraiment ! C'est limite s'ils n'avaient pas peur de lever la main pour demander la parole ! » S'exclama Mary en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« C'est vrai ? Tant mieux alors. » Sourit à son tour la blonde.

« Embrasse Regina pour moi tu veux ? Elle m'a permis d'échapper à une affreuse migraine. » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de sa sœur cadette.

Emma lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, elle quitta la cour de l'école et rejoignit rapidement sa petite famille qui l'attendait sagement devant le grillage. Elle plaqua un rapide baiser sur la joue de Regina et lui offrit un doux sourire.

« De la part de Mary. » Souffla-t-elle simplement avant d'entrainer ses enfants vers la voiture.

Regina ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte un peu plus rouge qu'à l'habitude mais elle sourit tout de même de toutes ses dents, rapidement elle rejoignit sa Mercedes et s'installa du côté conducteur.

Le trajet se passa calmement, les deux enfants racontèrent joyeusement leur journée et Alice n'oublia pas d'expliquer en détail la réaction de ses camarades de classe face à l'histoire que Regina lui avait raconté la veille en rentrant de l'école.

La brune qui fixait la route du regard ricana discrètement dans son coin en écoutant la petite blonde.

En arrivant, Henry monta directement dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs et Alice s'installa sur le canapé du salon pour faire ses coloriages magiques tout en regardant les dessins animés.

Tout se passa tranquillement, Regina alla finalement faire à manger et Emma abandonna sa fille devant la télévision pour venir s'asseoir sur le plan de travaille pour regarder la brune faire.

Elles ne dirent rien, elles ne parlèrent point, elles profitèrent silence de la présence de l'autre femme dans la pièce en silence. Après plusieurs longues minutes de préparation, ils purent passer à table pour le plus grand bonheur des enfants qui commençait à mourir de faim.

Le début du repas se passa dans le plus grand des calmes. Alice baillait discrètement devant son assiette, ses yeux se fermaient et se tête tombait légèrement vers l'avant alors Regina la prit sur ses genoux et lui donna à manger en la faisant rire aux éclats pour la tenir éveiller quelques minutes de plus.

Henry débarrassa finalement son assiette et toutes les autres avant de plaquer un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa mère, puis celle de Regina, sans oublier le front d'Alice puis il monta rapidement les escaliers et rejoignit sa chambre.

La brune se leva de table en gardant la petite fille dans ses bras et grimpa à son tour les escaliers, Emma ne tarda pas à la suivre et à la rejoindre dans la chambre de sa fille.

Depuis l'embrasure de la porte, elle observa Alice qui luttait autant que possible contre le sommeil et Regina qui la changeait puis faisait son petit rituel médical avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Gina ? Une histoire. » Souffla la petite blonde en baillant.

« Tu ne veux pas l'histoire de la lune et du soleil ? » S'étonna Emma en haussant des sourcils.

« Je veux une histoire de Gina. » Dit-elle en souriant doucement.

« Tu veux une histoire sur quoi ma chérie ? » Questionna Regina en se rasseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Sur comment on fait les bébés ! » Lança Alice en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Non mais je rêve. » Chuchota la photographe en rougissant à vue d'œil.

« Petite maligne. Alors, dans un petit village de France entouré de montagnes vivait autrefois une fillette nommée Rosalie. Sa grand-mère Ursule, qui l'élevait, prétendait l'avoir trouvée dans une rose. Enfant choyée, Rosalie désirait plus que tout avoir un petit frère et se demandait d'où venaient les bébés. Était-ce Dieu qui les façonnait avec l'eau de la pluie, la terre des jardins, était-ce le soleil qui insufflait la vie à leurs corps ? Sa grand-mère lui avait expliqué que les petits garçons se formaient dans les choux. Quand une femme désirait avoir un enfant, elle plantait un chou et devait l'entourer d'amour pendant neuf mois. Alors il arrivait qu'un bébé naisse. Mais tous les choux n'en contenaient pas. Ceux-là, on les mangeait.

Un jour, Ursule rentra du potager avec un panier remplie de choux magnifiques. De belle humeur, elle les posa sur l'évier de la cuisine. Tout en les lavant à grande eau pour préparer la soupe, elle chantait à tue-tête :

Pour faire la bonne soupe d'Ursule

A l'heure dorée du crépuscule

J'y mets un chou, deux choux, trois choux

Mais ce n'est pas tout !

Lundi j'y mets trois céleris

Mardi j'ajoute deux radis

Le mercredi du pissenlit

Et le jeudi un salsifis

Le vendredi un brin de persil

Le samedi du pain rassis

Et le dimanche

Je la mange.

Tout en chantant, elle sortit un couteau aiguisé et entreprit de couper le gros chou par la moitié. A cet instant retentit un grand cri et éclatèrent les pleurs d'un bébé.

-Arrête Grand-Mère ! Hurla Rosalie, il y a un bébé à l'intérieur ! Arrête, tu vas le tuer !

Nul doute, le chou avait crié ! Effrayée, Grand-Mère Ursule le lâcha et il alla rouler sous l'évier.

Cette nuit-là, Rosalie se leva, alla chercher le chou dans la cuisine, le posa sur son lit, écarta les feuilles vertes et vit à la lueur de la lune un tout petit bébé blotti au cœur du chou. « Grand-Mère a dit vrai ! pensa-t-elle. Les petits garçons viennent des choux ! Quelle chance ! C'est la première fois que j'en trouve un ! Mais celui-ci n'est pas encore prêt à naître. Il faut qu'il grandisse. » Pas plus grand qu'un doigt, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le bébé ressemblait à une grenouille avec sa grosse tête et ses membres malingres. Rosalie le cacha sous sa commode et se recoucha. Un peu plus tard, elle fut réveillée par des pleurs. Un bébé gigotait sur le sol de sa chambre à coté du chou. Son petit frère était déjà né ! En toute hâte, Rosalie l'enveloppa dans une couverture et l'apporta à sa grand-mère. Devant un tel miracle, la brave Ursule ne savait que faire. Elle alla sollicites les conseils de la sorcière de la montagne.

-Ce n'est pas un enfant ordinaire, déclara la sorcière. Il faut le nourrir avec du lait de la Voie Lactée.

On nomma le garçons Fabien, nom qui signifie « fève » en latin. Chaque soir, Ursule et Rosalie déposaient un petit pot de grès devant leur porte et, chaque matin, elles le retrouvèrent rempli d'un lait brillant et translucide qui avait la texture des nuages. Nourri de ce lait fabuleux, Fabien grandissait à une allure prodigieuse. Dès qu'il sut parle, il dit à Rosalie :

-Grande sœur, je ne suis pas d'ici. Ma mère est une étoile et mon père est le ciel. L'autre jour, mon âme est tombée sur la terre. Les rayons de la lune l'ont déposée au cœur d'un chou. Là elle est entrée dans le corps d'un bébé. Je voudrais retourner là-haut car je m'ennuie de mes parents. Ce soir, si tu veux, je t'emmène avec moi sur le dos de la jument de nuit.

Au coucher du soleil, la jument de nuit arriva au galop. Elle était noire comme l'espace intersidéral et ses yeux étaient deux sphères de feu. Rosalie avait un peu peur mais le garçon riait aux éclats. Les enfants montèrent sur son dos, et d'un sabot léger, l'animal s'élança vers les confins de l'univers. Les anneaux flamboyants de Saturne s'esquissaient dans la nuit, quand Rosalie se pencha vers la Terre. Alors le secret de sa naissance lui fut révélé. Elle se revit bébé, enveloppée de grossiers chiffons, sur les marches de l'église. Elle pleurait de froid et de faim, mais des mains chaudes la saisissaient, une femme la serrait dans ses bras aimants et l'emportaient vers la maison. C'était Ursule, plus jeune de quelques années. En contrebas, la fillette aperçut le portager de sa grand-mère. Comme elle se penchait davantage pour admirer les choux, elle chuta dans le vide dans que la jument, poursuivant sa route, emportait son petit frère vers la Voie Lactée, là où naissent les âmes des bébés dans les amas d'étoiles.

La chute de Rosalie prit fin dans une rose géante. Des pétales lui entraient dans la bouche et l'étouffaient. Il faisait une chaleur atroce dans ce jardin. Elle cria et ouvrit les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas une rose, c'était un lit. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour des pétales étaient en réalité ses draps emmêlés dans lesquels elle se débattait.

-Petit frère ? appela-t-elle. Où est mon petit-frère ?

-Quel petit frère ? Tu as rêvé ! Répondit sa grand-mère qui était accourue en l'entendant crier.

-Fabien, l'enfant du chou ! Celui qui m'a emmenée au ciel sur le dos de la jument de nuit !

-Tu as simplement rêvée Rosalie. D'ailleurs tu es assez grande maintenant pour savoir que les enfants ne naissent pas dans les choux.

-Et moi, Grand-Mère, reprit Rosalie les larmes aux yeux, tu ne m'as pas trouvée dans une rose ?

Ursule la prit dans ses bras.

N'y pense plus, lui dit-elle, et viens m'aider au potager. Tant de choux et tant de rose méritent d'être cueillis ! Tant de jours heureux nous attendent encore ! Un jour, je t'expliquerai tout, ma chérie. Mais peu importe d'où tu viens, tu seras toujours ma petite-fille chérie. » Raconta la brune dont la voix était calme et posée.

« Ça ne me dit pas comment on fait les bébés. » Remarqua Alice en baillant.

« C'est tout ce que tu auras ce soir alors dors chipie pour que le marchand de sable puisse venir embellir tes rêves. » Répondit Emma en lui embrassant doucement le front.

Regina lui déposa à son tour un doux baiser sur la joue et glissa le masque customisé autour du visage de la petite fille pour qu'elle ait tout l'oxygène dont elle avait besoin durant la nuit. Elle lui brossa les cheveux en lui souriant tendrement et attendit qu'elle s'endorme complètement pour rejoindre la blonde qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Elle ferma délicatement la porte en sortant pour faire le moins de bruit possible puis elle lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement.

« Il va falloir que tu me donnes ton secret. Où trouves-tu ses histoires ? » Questionna à voix basse la photographe.

« Tu as toujours été douée pour le dessin et la photographie, moi j'ai toujours aimé les mots. Chacun son domaine de prédilection Mademoiselle Swan. » Souffla Regina en souriant doucement.

Mais son sourire, elle le perdit bien vite en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Venait-elle vraiment d'appeler Emma « Mademoiselle Swan » ? Elle détourna le regard et mordilla sa lèvre inferieur pour ne pas revenir sur ses mots. Avait-elle vraiment fait cette erreur ? Venait-elle vraiment d'insinuer que sa femme ne portait plus son nom ? Donc qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de sa vie ? Donc qu'elle était un cœur à prendre ?

Une douleur lancinante broya sa poitrine. Elle n'avait fait qu'énoncer la vérité, elle avait disparu donc Emma avait divorcée donc celle-ci ne portait plus son nom et n'avait, aux yeux de la loi, plus rien à voir avec elle.

Regina le savait pertinemment mais le fait de le dire à voix haute ne faisait que le rendre plus réel. Elle n'était plus rien pour la belle blonde qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle avait mal. Très mal. Elle s'éloigna d'Emma et avança dans le couloir.

Elle avait perdu sa place dans le cœur de la belle photographe et elle avait entièrement mérité son sort mais, au fond, une partie d'elle refusait catégoriquement d'y croire.

Une toute petite partie de son âme voulait continuer à croire qu'Emma l'aimait toujours, que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle avait toujours une certaine importance dans la vie de celle-ci.

Mais comment pouvait-elle continuer de l'aimer après tout le mal qu'elle lui avait – involontairement – fait ? Elle avait assumé à voix haute avoir perdu sa femme devant sa femme elle-même et bon dieu que son cœur lui faisait mal à cet instant précis.

Elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir le retirer de sa poitrine ne serait-ce que quelques millièmes de secondes afin de ne plus souffrir un court instant.

Elle avait perdu sa femme mais avait-elle une infime chance de pouvoir la reconquérir comme au premier jour ? Elle avait bien peur que la réponse soit un non catégorique alors elle se retenait de la poser à la première concernée.

Elle comptait bien tout faire pour revenir dans la vie des trois Swan quitte à devoir se frotter encore et encore à un mur, elle ferait tout, absolument tout pour être la raison du sourire sur leurs trois visages. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur douloureux et entra dans la chambre d'Henry qui dormait paisiblement.

Elle referma rapidement la porte pour ne pas le déranger et prendre le risque de le réveiller, elle se tourna et vit Emma entrer dans sa propre chambre. Elle la suivit en regardant le sol, la blonde allait avoir besoin de son aide pour se mettre en tenue de nuit.

Elle entra donc dans la pièce éclairée et fronça des sourcils en voyant la jeune femme s'allonger dans son lit. Elle la regarda de longues secondes et décida de l'imiter, elle contourna le lit et s'allongea à la place vide. Les deux femmes fixèrent le plafond sans ne rien dire, sans bouger, juste, elles regardaient chacune un point fixe sur le plafond peint en blanc.

Elles étaient silencieuses, tout ce qu'on entendait dans la chambre était le bruit de leurs poumons se chargeant puis se vidant d'air. Regina finit par bouger pour s'installer un peu plus correctement, elle tourna la tête vers Emma et se rendit compte que celle-ci avait les yeux fermés.

Était-elle en train de dormir ? Sans doute. Elle se permit donc de l'observer pendant de longues secondes, d'admirer la courbe de ses yeux et le léger, très léger grain de beauté qu'elle avait au niveau de la mâchoire.

« La plus belle chose qui soit arrivée à mon cœur c'est de battre pour toi. » Chuchota-t-elle en pensant que personne ne l'entendrait.

« Le jour où je t'ai perdu, j'ai cru mourir tant j'avais mal, tant la douleur était puissante. » Murmura la blonde en ouvrant difficilement des yeux.

Regina rougit doucement et plongea dans le regard émeraude qui la détaillait. Les deux femmes restèrent allongées dans le lit, la tête tournée l'une vers l'autre et se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Elles restèrent habillées et sur le matelas de la chambre d'Emma. Elles s'observèrent l'une à l'autre pendant de longues minutes avant que leurs paupières ne deviennent trop lourdes.

C'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent, dans le même lit, la main de Regina délicatement posée sur celle de la blonde avec la lumière allumée.


	26. Chapitre 24

La neige était retombée quelques jours après la rentrée des classes, les enfants étaient à l'école et Alice avait trouvé intelligent d'abandonner manteaux et pull pour sauter dans la mousse blanche. Elle et ses camarades de classe avaient joués pendant de longues minutes dans la neige malgré l'interdiction de Mary qui avait tenté de les attraper un à un pour les faire arrêter. Tous les élèves avaient écopé d'une belle punition, Mary y était sans doute allé un peu fort en leur donnant une cinquantaine de ligne à faire pour le lendemain mais le lendemain en question, pratiquement aucun élève n'avait pu se rendre à l'école.

En plus d'avoir reçu une belle punition, ils avaient tous attrapé froid et étaient tous tombé malade. Connaissant l'état de santé fragile de sa fille, Emma avait décidé de la garder à la maison et à présent cela faisait en tout une semaine que la petite blonde restait à la maison et rattrapait ses cours grâce à son frère qui avait la gentillesse de récupérer ses devoirs et de l'aider avec ses leçons.

Et donc, comme tous les jours depuis une longue semaine, Regina se leva de son lit et alla réveiller Henry qui émergea avec un peu de difficulté. Elle passa ensuite dans la chambre d'Alice pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et, comme depuis une semaine, elle ne s'étonna nullement de retrouver Emma, profondément endormie, qui serrait la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle alla rapidement préparer le petit déjeuné pour son fils et l'envoya par la suite se préparer, une fois chose faite, elle le déposa rapidement à l'école primaire et passa par le Granny's pour acheter de quoi faire plaisir à la petite fille malade. Elle rentra rapidement et prépara deux chocolats bien chauds qu'elle déposa sur un plateau repas suivi de près par un café noir. Elle grimpa les escaliers et entra discrètement dans la chambre où les deux blondes dormaient à point fermés. Elle déposa le plateau sur le bureau qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce et s'approcha doucement du lit. Elle les observa toutes les deux en train de dormir pendant de longues minutes avant de caresser délicatement les cheveux d'Emma qui se mit à sourire dans son sommeil.

« Les rayons de soleil, on se réveil, c'est l'heure. » Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Les deux blondes marmonnèrent en dormant avant de se coller un peu plus l'une à l'autre avant de replonger dans un sommeil profond. Regina sourit un peu plus et s'assit sur le bord du lit, elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les joues d'Emma puis elle les posa sur la joue d'Alice.

Elle réitéra son geste plusieurs fois jusqu'à voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage des deux blondes. Elle posa sa main sur le ventre de l'enfant et y exerça de légère caresse sans perdre son sourire.

Alice finit par ouvrir les yeux et lui offrit un immense sourire en papillonnant des yeux. Elle bailla en s'étirant et Regina lui retira son masque qui lui apportait de l'oxygène pour la nuit, elle éteignit la machine dont le bruit qu'elle faisait ne la dérangeait même plus et regarda la photographe qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

Elle regarda la petite fille et déposa un nouveau baiser sur la joue de la blonde, rapidement imité par Alice qui sourit.

Elles se regardèrent et se jetèrent sur la photographe, chacune déposa un baiser sur la joue, la paupière clause, le bout du nez, le menton, le sourcil, le front, la tempe, la pommette et Regina, après de longues minutes de délicat baiser poser ici et là, se pencha en avant et effleura doucement les lèvres de la blonde avec les siennes.

Emma ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là, elle fronça tout d'abords les sourcils en voyant la brune aussi proche de son visage mais finalement, elle glissa son bras quasiment valide autour de ses épaules et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Aucune des deux n'osa bouger, elles restèrent simplement collées l'une à l'autre, lèvres contre lèvres sans ne rien faire.

Elles se séparèrent en se rendant compte qu'Alice applaudissait à coté, elles avaient complètement oublié la présence de la petite fille pendant un quart de seconde.

Emma rougit violement et attrapa son oreiller pour cacher son visage qui était devenu cramoisie alors que Regina riait nerveusement en se redressant.

« Vous êtes amoureuse ? » Demanda Alice en se blottissant contre sa mère.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être amoureuse de ta maman mais pour le moment c'est un secret. » Sourit la brune.

La petite blonde posa son index sur sa bouche et se mit à rire aux éclats alors que les jours d'Emma prirent une teinte encore plus rouge.

Regina décida d'arrêter de la torturer, elle lui tapota doucement sur la cuisse et apporta le plateau repas en bois sur le lit de la petite fille qui se jeta littéralement sur une petite brioche dans laquelle elle croqua à pleine dent en souriant.

Emma se redressa à son tour et prit sa tasse de chocolat chaud sans pour autant relever le visage. Elles prirent leur petit déjeuné toutes ensemble et Regina veilla à ce qu'Alice prenne bien tous ses médicaments. Lorsque les tasses furent vidées et que les viennoiseries furent toutes avalées, la petite blonde sauta au cou de Regina qui sourit en venant lui déposer un léger baiser sur la tempe.

Emma ne put retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer en un doux sourire en voyant sa fille dans les bras de la brune, en voyant les deux se sourire sans rien dire. Son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle voulait assister à ce genre de scène tous les jours jusqu'au restant de sa vie. Elle les admira pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever du petit lit en s'étirant, elle replaça correctement l'attelle qui retenait son épaule et tenta de soulever le plateau avec sa main droite mais elle regretta bien vite en sentant une vive douleur naitre dans son poignet.

Regina se leva à son tour et cala confortablement Alice sur sa hanche, elle lui donna sa peluche et prit le plateau en souriant à Emma. Elles quittèrent la chambre et descendirent les escaliers en silence, la petite blonde tenait son doudou contre son corps tout en enroulant une mèche de cheveux brune autour de son doigt.

La photographe se dirigea directement vers le salon, elle s'accroupit au sol et caressa délicatement le pelage roux de Swan qui ronronnait doucement. Regina et Alice la regardèrent faire pendant plusieurs secondes sans bouger puis la brune entra dans la cuisine et déposa le plateau ainsi que la vaisselle sale dans l'évier.

« Tu vas rester avec nous pour toute la vie Gina ? » Questionna soudainement la petite fille en se redressant.

« J'aimerais bien mais ce n'est pas à moi de choisir tu sais. » Souffla doucement Regina.

« Pourquoi tu es partie ? Quand Henry était petit, pourquoi tu es partie ? » Lança Alice en fronçant des sourcils.

« Elle avait peur. Regina est partie parce qu'elle avait peur. On fait tous n'importe quoi quand on a peur. » Intervint Emma en entrant dans la pièce.

« Tu as encore peur aujourd'hui ? » Fit la blonde.

« Oui. J'ai encore peur, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de vous perdre. » Informa la brune en souriant presque timidement.

« Moi, quand j'ai peur, maman me fait un très gros câlin et me raconte une histoire. Tu veux que je te lise une histoire ? » Sourit l'enfant en posant doucement sa main sur la joue de la femme.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de Regina qui ne sut quoi dire, Alice gigota dans ses bras alors elle la posa doucement au sol et la regarda monter à l'étage en courant. Elle se tourna et regarda Emma qui lui sourit sans rien dire avant de repartir vers le salon. La petite fille redescendit rapidement et la regarda fixement, elle fronça des sourcils en la voyant stoïque dans la cuisine, elle s'approcha d'elle, lui saisit la main et l'attira rapidement dans le salon. Elle sauta dans le canapé et se blottit correctement contre sa mère pour ne pas la blesser. Elle regarda la brune et tapota doucement la petite place à côté d'elle en souriant. Regina s'assit donc et glissa doucement son bras autour d'Emma pour garder la photographe mais aussi la petite blonde au plus près d'elle.

« Tu vas lire nous lire quoi ? » Questionna-t-elle en souriant.

« L'histoire du dragon vert. » Répondit Alice en lui montrant les jolis dessins qui décoraient sa feuille.

« Tu veux que je fasse la lecture ? » Souffla doucement Emma en jetant un coup d'œil à l'histoire qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Je peux faire. » Fit la petite blonde en repositionnant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

« On t'écoute princesse. » Sourit Regina.

« Il était une fois, un dragon vert qui vivait tout seul dans sa grotte. Mais il s'ennuyait. Voilà cinq cent ans qu'il protégeait son trésor et personne n'était venu le lui voler. Un jour, pendant qu'il mangeait un bœuf, un chevalier vint lui demander : « Oh dragon, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi… je veux juste te demander de partager ta richesse avec le royaume ! Nous sommes devenus pauvres. » « Qu'aurais-je en échange ? » demanda le dragon. « Tu seras notre roi ! » répondit le chevalier, le dragon accepta. Il partagea sa richesse, devint roi du royaume et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. » Lut-elle en suivant les mots à l'aide de son doigt.

« C'était un peu court comme histoire. Tu l'as trouvée où ? » Questionna la photographe en fronçant des sourcils.

« C'est un cadeau d'Enzo. » Répondit l'enfant en rougissant légèrement.

« Oh… Enzo t'écrit des histoires donc. » Sourit Emma.

« Qui est Enzo ? » Lança la brune en fronçant des sourcils.

« Enzo c'est l'amoureux d'Alice. » Rigola la blonde.

« Ce n'est même pas vrai ! On n'est pas amoureux ! » Contra la petite.

Alice posa sa feuille sur la petite table du salon et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en boudant malgré le rougissement de ses joues. Emma rigola un peu plus à son comportement et lui déposa un doux baiser ce qui la fit sourire malgré sa moue boudeuse. Regina la regarda faire en souriant, elle attrapa la feuille sur laquelle était écrite les quelques phrases que la fillette venait de leur lire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus en voyant des petits dessins abstraits – qui devait sans doute vouloir représenter des dragons ou d'autres gros animaux avec des ailes – ainsi que plusieurs cœurs de toutes les couleurs sur la feuille.

« Tu l'aimes bien cet Enzo ? » Questionna-t-elle finalement en reposant la feuille sur la table.

« C'est un garçon. Les garçons ne servent à rien. Ils sont nuls et ils ne savent pas jouer à la poupée. » Répondit Alice.

« Henry est nul aussi ? » Taquina Emma en souriant doucement.

« Henry ce n'est pas un garçon. C'est mon grand-frère. » Contra la petite blonde en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à être amoureuse. » Souffla Regina en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse. » Assura la petite.

« Lui en tout cas, il doit beaucoup t'aimer pour dessiner autant de petit cœur. » Certifia la brune.

Un très léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Alice qui se mit à fixer les dessins fait au feutre sur la feuille de papier.

Emma rigolait discrètement à coté et Regina le remarqua, elle lui fit les gros yeux et lui donna un léger coup dans le bras pour la faire arrêter. Mais son geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté, la blonde ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

Alice releva le visage et regarda sa mère avec étonnement avant de se mettre à rire à son tour sans comprendre pourquoi.

La brune regarda les deux blondes qui riaient à gorge déployée en se regardant. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et elles finirent par se calmer, la brune vint doucement effacer les larmes qui avaient coulé le long du visage de la petite fille qui ne s'arrêtait plus de sourire.

« Ça vous arrive souvent ? » Questionna-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

« C'est la faute à maman ! » Accusa Alice en la pointant du doigt.

« C'est toujours ma faute de toute façon. » Souffla fortement la blonde malgré le sourire qui illuminait son visage.

Regina pouffa doucement au comportement des deux blondes en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Alice et sa mère rigolèrent encore un peu en regardant la brune mais la petite fille se mit à tousser en posant sa main sur sa poitrine ce qui calma littéralement sa mère. Regina caressa doucement le dos de la petite blonde de haut en bas en attendant que sa soudaine toux ne se calme. La fillette se détendit quelques secondes plus tard et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère en soupirant.

« Est-ce que ça va mon ange ? Tu veux quelque chose pour aller mieux ? » Questionna doucement Emma en l'entourant de ses bras.

« Les lasagnes de Gina pourraient m'aider à guérir plus vite. » Souffla Alice en souriant discrètement.

« J'en ferais pour ce soir, c'est promis. » Accepta la brune en lui caressant délicatement la joue.

« Ce soir ? Mais c'est dans tellement longtemps ! Je vais mourir au moins dix fois si j'attends jusqu'à ce soir ! » Affirma la petite blonde de manière dramatique.

« Petite maline, c'est bien joué mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je ferais des lasagnes pour le diner, tu veux un chocolat chaud en attendant ? » Proposa-t-elle en souriant.

La petite fille afficha une légère moue boudeuse puis hocha la tête de haut en bas en retrouvant son sourire.

Regina sourit à son tour et se leva du canapé, elle lui déposa un délicat baiser sur le front et quitta le salon. Elle mit le lait à chauffer, versa le chocolat en poudre dans la tasse et attendit patiemment.

De la cuisine, elle avait une vue presque parfaite sur le salon et capta une bride de conversation à laquelle elle n'était pas censée assister.

« Gina peut rester avec nous pour toute la vie ? Je l'aime bien, elle est gentille et ses lasagnes sont trop bonnes ! » S'exclama Alice.

« Moi aussi je l'aime bien ma chérie, moi aussi. » Souffla doucement Emma.


	27. Chapitre 25

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_**

**_Vous venez tout juste de finir le chapitre habituel du samedi et j'espère qu'il vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour e faire vos retours, c'est toujours un immense plaisir de pouvoir vous lire et ça me permet de m'améliorer !_**

**_Enfin bref,_**

**_Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser des messages que se soit avant ou après mes chapitres mais je vais faire une petite exception pour aujourd'hui._**

**_Nous sommes donc le samedi 13 juin 2020._**

**_Aujourd'hui l'une de mes lectrices vraiment très assidue fête son anniversaire avec sa famille et je voulais la remercier._**

**_J'aimerais la remercier de me suivre à travers toutes mes histoires qui sont une réelle aventure pour moi. Merci pour tous ses votes qui font du bien à mon esprit torturé. Merci pour tous ses petits commentaires qui m'ont faire rire ou sourire, merci pour tous ses retours qui m'ont permis de m'améliorer, merci d'avoir constamment un petit mot gentil pour moi et de prendre de mes nouvelles à chaque fois._**

**_Ce n'est peut-être rien mais pour ça compte énormément, ça me fait vraiment beaucoup de bien et me motive à continuer !_**

**_Alors merci !_**

**_Merci infiniment de trouver un petit moment à m'accorder dans tes longues journées qui doivent être bien occupées._**

**_Je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose, à ma petite échelle, pour marquer le coup mais je ne te connais qu'à travers tes messages et mes histoires alors j'ai décidé de publier un deuxième chapitre de cette histoire dans l'espoir de te faire plaisir._**

**_Tout ça pour dire que, je te souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire nadia1306b. J'espère que tu passeras une très bonne journée avec ta famille et que tu mangeras une part de gâteaux pour moi !_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ( et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute haha )_**

**SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-**

Comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle habitait avec les trois Swan, Regina se leva tôt mais pas aussi tôt que d'habitude car aujourd'hui elle avait prévu une journée un peu spéciale. Elle quitta donc son lit en entendant le réveil qu'elle avait programmée sur son téléphone sonner, elle s'étira et enfila rapidement un peignoir par-dessus son pyjama. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers le plus discrètement possible pour ne réveiller personne. Elle se prépara un long café et entra dans le salon où elle retrouva Swan qui gigotait dans tous les sens dans son petit panier rouge. Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'assit sur le canapé en glissant une de ses jambes sous ses fesses.

« Tu as bien dormi cette nuit Swannie ? » Souffla-t-elle doucement en sirotant sa boisson chaude.

Le petit chat dans ses bras – qui avait considérablement grandi depuis son arrivée au manoir – miaula en remuant légèrement et elle sourit doucement en prenant son comportement pour un oui. Elle glissa sa main dans son pelage soyeux et y exerça de douce caresse en buvant tranquillement son café noir dans lequel elle n'avait pas mis un seul sucre.

Elle resta sur le canapé de longue minute à siroter sa boisson chaude et à fredonner doucement tout en câlinant le chat qui s'était confortablement blottit dans ses bras. Finalement, elle entendit du bruit provenant de l'étage alors elle quitta le canapé et entra dans la cuisine en gardant Swan contre son corps, elle remplit les deux gamelles et déposa l'animal au sol pour le laisser manger tranquillement. Elle mit un peu de lait à chauffer dans la casserole et fit griller un peu de pain en souriant doucement.

« Regina ? Regina ? On va être en retard pour l'école ! On doit y aller tout de suite ! » S'exclama Henry qui entra dans la pièce en courant.

« Installe-toi, je finis ton petit déjeuner. » Sourit-elle sans le regarder.

« Mais on va être en retard ! » Rappela le garçon en écarquillant des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grave puisque tu ne vas pas à l'école aujourd'hui. » Répondit la blonde en lui tendant ses toasts.

« Quoi ? Mais maman va faire une crise et tant Mary va être dans une colère noire ! » S'étonna l'enfant de manière un peu dramatique.

« Emma est déjà au courant que je t'emmène avec moi aujourd'hui et je subirais les foudres de ta tante, ne t'inquiète pas. Mange maintenant, on a une matinée bien chargée. » Souffla-t-elle en lui souriant.

Henry fronça des sourcils. Pour quelle raison sa mère le laisserait-il rater une journée de classe alors qu'il n'était pas malade ? Ce n'était encore jamais arrivée. Il haussa des épaules et se jeta sur son chocolat chaud, le liquide coula le long de sa gorge et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Il se dépêcha de manger sous le regard attentif de Regina qui l'admirait.

Ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille, son pull était à moitié entré dans son pantalon et d'ailleurs il était à l'envers, l'une de ses chaussettes passait au-dessus de son pantalon tandis que l'autre était en dessous et ses lacets n'étaient pas fait correctement. Regina se retint de rire en le voyant habillé comme ça, le pauvre enfant avait dû se réveiller et avait dû paniquer en voyant l'heure.

« Je vais m'habiller. Dès que tu as fini, monte t'habiller un peu plus confortablement et prend un survêtement dans un sac d'accord ? On se rejoint dans l'entrée dans disons, vingt minutes ? » Sourit-elle.

« Trente minute. » Négocia Henry avec une importante moustache de chocolat dessinée au-dessus de sa bouche.

« Va pour trente minutes mais pas une de plus. » Abdiqua Regina en ricanant légèrement.

Elle lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux ce qui le fit râler et elle monta rapidement les escaliers.

Elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et s'habilla d'un simple jean avec un pull sombre. Elle attrapa un sac de sport dans lequel elle mit une paire de basket qui serait bien plus confortable que ses talons, un pantalon de survêtement ainsi qu'un t-shirt de rechange. Elle se brossa les cheveux, ajouta une légère couche de maquillage sur son visage avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Elle sourit doucement en voyant Henry entrer dans sa chambre, elle déposa son petit sac en haut des escaliers et elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alice.

Tout doucement, elle poussa la porte de la pièce et passa sa tête par l'embrasure. Elle sourit doucement en voyant les deux blondes qui dormaient paisiblement blotties l'une contre l'autre. Elle entra finalement et s'approcha du lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle les admira toutes les deux pendant quelques instants avant de venir déposer un léger baiser sur le front de l'enfant qui dormait à point fermé.

Celle-ci sourit légèrement malgré le masque qui couvrait son visage et elle se colla un peu plus contre le corps chaud de sa mère. Elle lui déposa une délicate caresse dans les cheveux avant de faire le tour du lit pour s'approcher d'Emma.

Elle se pencha au-dessus d'elle et observa attentivement ses traits fins qui étaient paisibles et totalement détendus. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et elle vit déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue.

« Passez une bonne journée. » Marmonna la photographe en souriant du bout des lèvres.

« Tout va bien se passer sans nous ? » S'assura Regina en lui caressant le bras de haut en bas.

« Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal et puis, s'il le faut, j'appellerais ma mère à l'aide. » Assura la blonde qui resserra sa prise sur sa petite fille endormie.

La brune s'éloigna du lit pour les laisser dormir tranquillement mais elle resta tout de même dans la pièce sans faire de bruit. Elle admira les deux blondes qui s'étaient rendormie très rapidement, elle les contempla pendant un long moment avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre mais au lieu de sortir simplement de la pièce, elle pivota sur elle-même et jeta un dernier regard en direction des deux blondes qui se trouvaient dans le lit.

« Je t'aime… je vous aime… » Chuchota-t-elle tout bas dans l'espoir de ne pas être entendu.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et rata le sourire qui illumina soudainement le visage d'Emma.

Elle ramassa son sac et descendit les escaliers, elle entra dans le salon et déposa une douce caresse sur le haut du crâne de Swan puis elle attendit Henry pendant quelques minutes. Il descendit à son tour et elle vérifia qu'il avait bien prit un pantalon de sport, elle lui enroula son écharpe autour du cou et elle enfila sa veste en cuir.

Ils purent enfin quitter la maison malgré les miaulements de Swan qui leur demandait de l'attention et ils grimpèrent dans la Mercedes garée dans l'allée. Silencieusement, ils prirent la route. Ils passèrent devant le Granny's et quittèrent la petite ville de StoryBrooke sous le regard étonné du jeune garçon qui se retint de poser mille et une question.

Regina conduisit pendant plusieurs minutes, presque une heure, le tout dans un silence calme. Henry observait le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre pendant que la brune faisait attention à la route. Ils arrivèrent après un long trajet, elle se gara tranquillement et coupa le contact de la voiture.

« On est où ? » Questionna Henry en fronçant des sourcils.

« Pas bien loin de StoryBrooke, ne t'en fais pas. En revanche, on va devoir continuer à pied. » Assura-t-elle en lui souriant doucement.

Elle sortit de la voiture et le brun l'imita rapidement en claquant la portière derrière lui, elle attrapa les deux sacs d'habits qu'ils avaient mis dans le coffre et entraina le garçon dans plusieurs petites rues de la ville.

Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment complètement vide ou un homme à la carrure assez importante les attendait, Henry fronça des sourcils et se cacha légèrement devant la brune qui s'avança d'un pas sur vers l'homme qui lui donna une clé. Ils discutèrent rapidement mais le brun resta légèrement à l'écart.

« Glissez simplement la clé dans la boite aux lettres en partant. Amusez-vous bien. » Lança l'homme à la grosse voix avant de s'éloigner.

Henry suivit l'homme du regard et jeta un regard rempli de tout un tas d'interrogation à la brune qui se contenta de lui sourire doucement. Elle l'entraina à travers plusieurs couloirs avant d'ouvrir une porte grâce à la clé qu'elle venait de récupérer. Elle la referma derrière eux et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » Questionna le brun en fronçant des sourcils.

« Tu vas te changer rapidement ici et on se rejoint tout au fond ok ? » Souffla-t-elle simplement en lui ouvrant une porte.

Henry la regarda de haut en bas et entra dans la pièce, il observa attentivement l'endroit et s'interrogea sur sa présence ici en se disant que cette pièce ressemblait drôlement à un vestiaire. Il s'assist sur le banc et laissa son sac tomber à côté de lui.

Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Comment Regina pouvait connaitre un tel endroit ? Il avait l'impression d'être dans un bâtiment abandonné à faire quelque chose de mauvais alors qu'il ne faisait rien de mal.

Mais qui était cet homme ? Comment Regina le connaissait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il n'avait pas très envie de rester tout seul dans cet endroit qui lui faisait clairement froid dans le dos.

Rapidement, il enfila son survêtement ainsi que son t-shirt de rechange puis il quitta la pièce. Il marcha d'un pas vraiment très rapide vers le fond du couloir où il vit de la lumière. Il entra à l'intérieur et vit Regina qui s'était changée également et qui portait à présent un pantalon de sport. Il entra dans la pièce et constata qu'elle était en train d'accrocher des cordes sur un immense mur d'escalade.

Il écarquilla des yeux et ses jambes se mirent à trembler alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de la brune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » Questionna-t-il la voix tremblante.

« On va faire un peu d'escalade toi et moi. » Répondit Regina.

« J'ai peur. J'ai le vertige. Je ne peux pas monter. » Fit Henry qui se mit à trembler comme une feuille ?

« Je sais. Moi aussi j'ai peur aussi. On va essayer de dépasser notre peur ensemble, tu me fais confiance ? » Sourit la brune en s'approchant de lui.

Il leva la tête vers le mur, vers le sommet du mur, et il se mit à trembler un peu plus.

Doucement, Regina vint le prendre dans ses bras et elle lui caressa lentement les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Elle voulait simplement passer un petit moment avec son fils alors oui, elle aurait pu choisir une autre activité à faire ensemble mais elle avait eu la folle idée de vouloir vaincre leur même peur ensemble. Elle le garda contre son corps et attendit patiemment qu'il se calme puis elle continua d'installer les tapis au sol au cas où il y aurait une quelconque chute.

« On ne va quand même pas monter tout là-haut hein ? » Demanda Henry en fixant le sommet du mur.

« Pour le moment non. » Sourit la brune.

« Pour le moment. » Répéta-t-il en soupirant.

« Tu vois le trait rouge là ? C'est un repère, il marque une distance de trois mètres avec le sol. C'est la distance de sécurité jusqu'à laquelle on peut monter sans corde, on va se contenter de ça pour le moment ok ? » Expliqua Regina.

« Maman ne sait pas qu'on est là hein ? Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissée partir avec toi si elle savait que tu allais me torturer. » Attaqua le brun en se mettant face au mur.

« Ce n'est pas la mort à voir, tout va bien se passer ok ? Tu prends bien les prises en main et tu pousses sur tes jambes pour monter, ne tire pas sur tes bras sinon tu vas te fatiguer rapidement. On monte jusqu'au trait rouge, puis on redescend. Ça va aller ? » Précisa-t-elle en le regardant.

Henry soupira doucement et fixa le mur en face de lui.

Regina tapa dans ses mains et commença sa première ascension avec un peu de difficulté, elle frappa doucement contre le mur en arrivant à la ligne de sécurité puis elle désescalade en faisant très attention avant de remonter légèrement plus facilement cette fois-ci.

Le brun la regarda faire attentivement avant de se saisir d'une prise en pleine main, il la serra le plus fort possible avant d'en attraper une autre avec sa main de libre. Il posa son pied sur la première prise qui était à ras du sol puis il posa son deuxième pied sur une prise un peu plus haute. Il était littéralement accroché au mur et ses membres se mirent à trembler, il ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration puis il poussa de toute ses forces sur ses pieds pour avoir les jambes tendues.

A l'aide de ses mains, il se saisit de deux nouvelles prises pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre puis il choisit avec beaucoup d'attention les prises sur lesquelles il allait mettre ses pieds, favorisant de grosse prise pour avoir un appuie suffisamment solide. Il poussa à nouveau sur ses pieds et réitéra l'action jusqu'à atteindre la petite ligne rouge qui représentait sa ligne d'arrivée.

Il frappa doucement sur le mur et baissa le regard vers le sol en entendant Regina l'applaudir et le féliciter, la distance qui se trouvait entre lui et le sol n'était pas immense mais il eut soudainement peur et il lâcha totalement prise. Il vit le sol se rapprocher et hurla mais le choc fut bien moins violant que ce qu'il avait rapidement imaginé car il tomba dans les bras de la brune.

« Tout va bien ? » S'assura-t-elle en l'observant attentivement.

« Oui… j'ai juste eu peur… » Souffla Henry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« D'accord, je comprends mais tu ne dois pas te lâcher comme ça ok ? Même si les tapis sont là pour amortir la chute, tu peux te faire vraiment très mal. Un boulet totalement cassé par famille ça suffit, on n'en a pas besoin d'un deuxième. » Sourit Regina.

Le brun la regarda avant de se mettre à rire en comprenant qu'elle parlait de sa mère qui s'était blessée en chutant du toit. Il prit quelques secondes avant de se calmer puis il se repositionna face au mur.

Avec un peu plus d'assurance cette fois-ci, il se saisit des prises et grimpa lentement jusqu'à la rayure rouge avant de, tout doucement, faire le chemin inverse pour rejoindre la terre ferme.

Regina le regarda faire en souriant. Ils continuèrent à faire quelques montées et descente sans assurance pendant quelques minutes avant de passer à l'étape supérieur.

Regina aida Henry à enfiler son baudrier avant d'enfiler à son tour le sien, elle lui montra comment s'assurer et vérifia qu'il était bien accroché à la corde.

« Tu as déjà fait de l'escalade ? » Fit-il en la regardant attacher son nœud de huit du premier coup.

« Au lycée du coup j'ai quelque base mais je restais bien sagement au sol. J'avais trop peur. Emma montait et moi je l'assurais. » Révéla la brune qui vérifia avec énormément d'attention que tout était bien attaché avant de reprendre : « Tu vas essayer de grimper là-haut. Si tu n'y arrives pas du premier coup, ce n'est pas grave d'accord ? Tu as juste à faire comme tu étais en train de faire et tu devrais y arriver comme un chef. »

« Je peux prendre absolument toutes les prises ? » S'assura Henry en fixant le sommet du mur avec crainte.

« Absolument toute, tu fais comme tu le sens ok ? » Sourit Regina avant de lui ébouriffer doucement les cheveux.

Il grommela légèrement en passant à son tour sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Il fixa le mur et soupira doucement.

Regina s'écarta de lui et tira la corde à son maximum avant de lui affirmer qu'il pouvait y aller dès qu'il voulait.

Henry prit quelques secondes de plus pour observer le mur, il essayait de repérer les prises qu'il pourrait plus ou moins facilement prendre ainsi que celle qu'il devait à tout prix éviter s'il ne voulait pas se mettre à trembler ou pire, tomber. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança, il agrippa la première prise et grimpa plutôt facilement jusqu'à la rayure rouge. Il continua son ascension avec un peu plus de difficulté à partir de là, il avançait doucement et avec beaucoup de prudence, il prenait le temps de réfléchir et écoutait attentivement les conseils de Regina qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il posa sa main sur une nouvelle prise mais il ne put pas la prendre en main correctement alors il glissa.

Il glissa et se détacha du mur. Il vola dans les airs en s'accrochant fermement à la corde.

Grâce à la réactivité de la brune, il ne tomba pas de beaucoup mais juste assez pour se faire une belle frayeur lors d'une première fois.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta Regina en tenant fermement la corde.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. » Sourit Henry.

« Tu veux descendre ? » Demanda la brune en l'observant.

« Non. On continue. » Assura-t-il en s'agrippant à nouveau au mur.

Tout doucement, il reprit sa montée dans le plus grand des calmes. Il prit de longues, très longues, minutes avant d'atteindre le sommet du mur mais la fierté qu'il ressentit en venant à bout de cette épreuve valait absolument tout l'or du monde.

Il n'avait pas abandonnée car il avait confiance en Regina, il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, et grâce à sa confiance il avait pu battre sa peur.

En arrivant au sommet, il se saisit du mousqueton qui servait à tendre sa corde et sans hésitation il frappa à plusieurs reprises contre le mur avec pour faire du bruit. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas et eut légèrement le tournis en se rendant compte qu'il était vraiment haut mais il ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant.

« C'est génial Henry ! Du premier coup ! Maintenant tu vas lâcher le mur et agripper la corde de tes deux mains en te mettant en position assise. Avec tes pieds tu vas venir pousser le mur pour ne pas te blesser pendant que moi je te fais doucement descendre. Compris ? » Cria suffisamment fort Regina pour être entendu.

« Chef ! Oui chef ! » Rigola l'enfant en prenant la corde en main.

Doucement, la brune détendit la corde ce qui permit à Henry de descendre de son haut perchoir.

Lorsqu'il posa le pied au sol, il se mit à sauter sur place tant il était fier de lui et Regina le prit dans ses bras pour le féliciter de son exploit. Henry voulu échanger les rôles mais au vu de l'heure, la brune n'avait pas le temps de lui apprendre les rudiments de l'assurage pour pouvoir monter en toute sécurité.

Il fut légèrement déçu de devoir s'arrêter maintenant alors qu'il prenait doucement confiance mais Regina lui promit qu'ils reviendraient alors il sourit simplement et l'aida à remettre les tapis à leur place. Ils allèrent rapidement se changer et sortirent du bâtiment en souriant. Comme demandé un peu plus tôt, elle glissa la clé dans la petite boite aux lettres qui se trouvait près de l'entrée puis ils prirent la direction de la Mercedes.

« Comment tu connais un tel endroit ? » Demanda finalement Henry.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui connait le frère de l'homme qui a racheté la vieille salle de sport pour la restaurer et la rouvrir. » Sourit-elle.

« Ouais en gros, tu connais quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un qui lui-même connait quelqu'un qui a des contacts avec une personne qui a déjà croisée quelqu'un qui connait le frère du cousin au grand-père du voisin au beau-père du propriétaire des lieux. » Plaisanta le brun en la fixant.

« C'est exactement ça. » Rigola Regina.

Ils rirent ensemble et déposèrent rapidement leur sac de sport dans le coffre de la voiture avant de continuer leur ballade dans les grandes rues de la ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un Fast Food d'extérieur et ils commandèrent chacun un hot dog avec une grande barquette de frite avant de s'installer sur l'une des tables mises à disposition. Après l'effort le réconfort non ?

« Je pense que tu ne m'as pas emmené ici seulement pour me torturer. Pourquoi tu m'as fait rater la classe aujourd'hui ? C'était sympa de faire de l'escalade mais on aurait pu le faire n'importe quel autre jour tu sais. » Commença Henry qui grignotait joyeusement ses frites pleines d'huiles.

« Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres pour moi. » Souffla doucement Regina en se nettoyant les mains avec une serviette en papier avant d'attraper son portefeuille dans la poche de sa veste.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? » Lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de cet homme. Il s'appelle Henry Mills et c'est l'homme le plus bienveillant que je connaisse. » Répondit la brune avant de déposer la petite photo d'un homme sur la table.

« Henry Mills c'est moi. » Contra le jeune garçon en la fixant du regard.

« En fait non. Toi, tu es Henry Mills Junior. Je t'ai donnée le nom de mon père dans l'espoir que tu sois aussi fort et courageux que lui et quand je te regarde je me dis que j'ai bien fait. » Répondit-t-elle avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'ai un grand-père ? » Souffla le brun qui fixait attentivement la photo. « Est-ce que je peux le rencontrer ? » Reprit-il en relevant rapidement le visage.

« J'espère sincèrement que tu ne le rencontreras pas avant de très, très, très longues années. » Soupira doucement la jeune femme.

« Mais pourquoi ? » S'exclama Henry incrédule, il voulait vraiment rencontrer cet homme qui portait le même nom que lui.

« Parce qu'il est dans les étoiles. » Marmonna Regina en retenant ses larmes.

Il fronça des sourcils en la regardant avant de comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler, avant de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de sous-entendre. Il sentit une légère pression sur son cœur et regarda la brune qui jouait avec ses frites en fixant le sol.

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton départ il y a six ans ? » Demanda-t-il tout bas.

« Il y a six ans, j'ai reçu un appel de ma mère et j'ai paniqué. J'ai eu peur. » Débuta la brune avant d'honteusement baisser les yeux vers le sol.

« J'ai une grand-mère aussi ? Pourquoi tu as eu peur ? C'est ta maman quand même ! » Souffla Henry en l'observant de haut en bas.

« Justement c'est ma mère et c'est pour ça que j'ai eu peur. Ma mère n'est pas comme Emma, Ingrid, Eva ou comme les mères de tes amis. Ma mère est stricte, froide, autoritaire. Quand elle donne un ordre, on a vraiment intérêt à l'écouter et à obéir. Elle a un œil sur tout et tout le monde, elle souhaite absolument tout contrôler. Ma mère est méchante de nature, elle est blessante dans ses propos et peut parfois être violente physiquement. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Elle t'a déjà tapé ? » Interrogea le brun en écarquillant les yeux.

Regina détourna le regard vers le côté et se mit à fixer un banc vide dans la rue.

Sa mère avait-elle déjà était violente envers elle ? L'avait-elle déjà frappé ? L'avait-elle déjà bousculé dans les escaliers ? L'avait-elle déjà enfermé dans sa chambre à cause d'une mauvaise note ? L'avait-elle déjà privée de repas pour une futilité quelconque ? Oui. Oui. Oui. Oui. Et encore oui.

En habitant chez sa marraine à StoryBrooke, Regina avait compris que l'on ne venait pas au monde en étant méchant, on le devenait pour une raison ou pour une autre. Mais sa mère était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Sa mère était méchante car elle voulait être méchante. Car elle aimait être méchante. Car détruire les autres l'amusait. Elle aimait se sentir supérieur et elle n'hésitait pas à écraser sa fille unique ou son mari pour se sentir mieux.

Oui sa mère avait été violente. Regina avait vécu un véritable enfer auprès d'elle jusqu'à ses huit ans, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne habiter chez sa marraine.

Oui, elle avait déjà pris des coups de la part de celle qui lui avait donnée la vie, celle qui était censée l'aimer et la protéger de tout mais ça, ce n'était clairement pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait dire à Henry.

C'était son jardin secret. Très peu de personne en ville le savait, très peu se doutait de l'enfance chaotique qu'elle avait eu. Granny savait. Ruby le savait aussi puisqu'elles avaient grandi ensemble, dans la même maison et que, pendant longtemps, elles avaient dormi dans le même lit.

Emma aussi. Emma avait été son amie, sa meilleure amie, puis sa petite amie, sa compagne et sa femme. Evidement qu'elle savait. Elle savait absolument tout d'elle. Tout de sa vie. En dehors d'elles trois, personne ne savait rien et cela était bien mieux ainsi.

Elle respira doucement, reporta son attention sur son fils et esquiva royalement sa question malgré l'air inquiet qui se trouvait sur son si joli visage d'enfant.

« Ma mère a voulu se débarrasser de moi quand je suis devenue un peu trop encombrante, elle voulait me placer en pensionnat mais grâce à mon père, j'ai pu venir vivre chez ma marraine, Granny. Je n'ai plus jamais revu ma mère mais, malgré les kilomètres qui me séparaient d'elle, j'avais toujours peur. Tous les mois, mon père envoyait de l'argent à Granny en lui demandant de prendre bien soin de moi mais ma mère, tous les mois, elle appelait Granny pour avoir un compte rendu de mes notes et si par malheur j'avais une seule mauvaise note, elle interdisait à mon père de me parler, de m'envoyer une lettre et surtout, d'envoyer de l'argent à Granny. Pour tout te dire, mon père avait peur de ma mère, il n'a jamais osé lui tenir tête. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur mais la peur qu'il avait était bien plus forte. » Continua-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de son soda sans bulle.

« Elle fait vraiment si peur que ça ? » Souffla le garçon qui se réinstalla correctement sur le banc.

« J'espère de tout cœur que tu n'auras jamais à le savoir. » Soupira-t-elle avant d'ajouter : « Elle a gardé un œil sur ma scolarité. Au collège, elle a choisi les options que je devais faire. Au lycée, elle a choisi la filière que je devais suivre et ainsi de suite. Elle m'avait préparée un avenir bien tracé dans la politique mais elle a été fortement déçue quand j'ai décidé de faire du droit sans la consulter. En dehors de ça, elle ne sait rien sur moi. Elle n'a jamais su pour mon mariage ni même pour toi. Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire. »

« Tu avais honte de nous ? » S'étonna Henry en se redressant.

Le cœur de Regina se serra dans sa poitrine en y pensant.

Elle n'avait jamais eu honte d'Emma, au contraire, elle avait toujours été très fière de pouvoir clamer haut et fort qu'elle était amoureuse de la plus belle femme au monde. Elle avait été tellement heureuse d'apprendre ses fiançailles à absolument tous les habitants de la ville, elle leur avait dit à tous.

Elle n'avait jamais eu honte d'Henry non plus, bien au contraire, il était sa plus belle fierté, sa plus belle réussite. Elle n'avait jamais eu honte de sa famille, au contraire.

« Non. J'avais honte et peur de ma mère. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. » Affirma la brune en plantant son regard chocolat dans celui de son fils.

« Comment ça ? » Dit-il qui était un peu perdu.

« Lorsque quelque chose ne plait pas à ma mère, elle le détruit. Lorsque quelqu'un n'est pas assez bien pour ma mère, elle le détruit. Lorsque la situation ne va pas dans le sens de ma mère, elle détruit tout et n'hésite pas à blesser tout le monde pour que tout se passe comme elle le souhaite. Alors, quand elle m'a appelé pour me dire que mon père était malade et qu'elle allait le faire transférer à StoryBrooke car il voulait me voir, j'ai paniqué. Elle voulait s'installer chez moi mais elle ne savait rien pour ma femme et mon fils. Elle pensait que je vivais seule. Ma mère vous aurait détruit toi et Emma parce que vous n'êtes pas la petite famille normale et parfaite qu'elle prévoyait pour moi. J'ai paniqué et je suis partie mais c'est mon plus gros regret aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû lui tenir tête, lui montrer à quel point ma famille était forte et belle. Mais j'ai eu peur de l'influence qu'elle avait toujours eu sur moi, j'ai eu peur du mal qu'elle aurait pu vous faire, j'ai lâchement fui, je suis sincèrement désolé. » Informa Regina en triturant ses mains.

« Aujourd'hui, tu crois que ta maman peut venir nous faire du mal ? Tu penses qu'elle peut venir pour toi et faire du mal à maman ou Alice ? » Questionna Henry en la détaillant du regard.

« Non, du moins je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse venir pour moi. Elle déteste StoryBrooke, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle viendrait ici. » Souffla la jeune femme.

« Je pense que maman sera d'accord pour agrandir ta photo et la mettre dans un cadre à côté de celle de papi, mamie et Eva. Après tout, c'est notre grand-père aussi. » Sourit doucement le brun.

Mère et fils se regardèrent et se sourirent sans rien ajouter de plus.

Le cœur de Regina bondit dans sa poitrine en imaginant la photo de son père auprès de celle des parents de la blonde.

Ils terminèrent rapidement les quelques frites qui leur restaient et ils déambulèrent tranquillement dans les rues de la ville. Ils arrivèrent devant une immense librairie qui fit saliver Henry alors la brune l'entraina à l'intérieur. Ils saluèrent rapidement la jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'entrée et ils se mirent à parcourir les allées de livre qui se dessinaient devant eux.

Henry posa son regard sur absolument toutes les couvertures, il semblait si fasciné. Parfois il attrapait un livre, en lisait rapidement le résumé et le reposait à sa place après avoir sois souri sois grimacé. Regina le suivait de près, elle l'observait et le regardait faire sans rien dire. Henry grimpa les escaliers à vive allure et la brune tenta de ne pas le perdre dans la foule de personne. Elle échangea un rapide sourire d'excuse avec un homme qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers et qui n'avait pu s'empecher d'observer le petit garçon qui s'était rapidement excusé sans se retourner alors qu'il venait de le bousculer. Elle le rattrapa finalement et le suivit de très près. Ils arrivèrent au niveau des livres de contes et des étoiles se mirent à briller dans le regard du brun qui ne savait plus du tout où poser ses yeux tant il avait de chose à regarder. Il se saisit doucement d'un imposant livre, il le tint dans ses bras comme s'il tenait quelque chose de précieux et le feuilleta délicatement en observant attentivement les dessins qui accompagnaient les histoires. En tirant légèrement la moue, il le reposa avant d'aller en attraper un autre un peu plus loin. Regina attrapa à son tour le livre qu'il venait tout juste de reposer et elle le garda en main en le rejoignant en peu plus loin.

Leur petite balade entre les étagères de livre dura entre de très longues minutes pour le plus grand bonheur d'Henry qui vivait littéralement un rêve éveillé. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la brune récupérait certains des livres qui avaient attirés son attention alors qu'il continuait son avancée.

Finalement, elle abandonna son fils en lui demandant de la rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée, elle redescendit les escaliers en essayant de ne pas faire tomber la pile de livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains et elle se dirigea vers la caissière qui lui vint en aide en souriant.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de payer la petite dizaine de livre qu'elle avait pris avant qu'Henry ne descende pour la rejoindre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionna-t-il en l'observant de haut en bas.

« Cadeau. » Sourit doucement la brune avant de lui tendre le grand sac qu'elle tenait.

« Tu es trop géniale ! Merci beaucoup ! » S'exclama le brun en observant les livres qu'elle venait de lui acheter.

« Et si on allait prendre un petit quelque chose à Alice avant de rentrer ? » Proposa Regina en sortant de la librairie.

« Regarde ! Il y a un magasin de jouet en bas de la rue je crois ! On va forcément trouver quelque chose pour sauterelle. » Lança Henry en avançant dans la rue.

Elle sourit doucement et échangea un rapide regard avec son fils avant de tranquillement descendre la rue pour rejoindre ledit magasin de jouet qui se trouvait tout en bas de la rue. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la petite boutique et en firent lentement le tour pour observer tous les jouets qu'ils y vendaient.

A un moment, Henry attrapa une épée en mousse et attaqua Regina alors que celle-ci observait les poupées pour savoir laquelle pourrait plaire à la petite blonde qui attendait sagement à la maison. Elle regarda son fils de haut en bas en affichant une mine outrée avant d'attraper à son tour une épée en mousse.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de porter le premier coup, le brun détala rapidement et elle le poursuivit à travers tous le magasin sous le regard amusé des clients mais aussi des vendeurs.

Après plusieurs minutes de course poursuites sous les rires des autres personnes présentes dans le magasin, Henry s'arrêta brusquement dans l'un des rayons et se mit à fixer quelque chose face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? » S'étonna Regina en s'approchant.

« Cette peluche est parfaite pour Alice. » Sourit-il en la prenant délicatement dans ses mains.

« Eh bien, on la prend ! » S'exclama la brune en le regardant.

« Mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent de poche pour la lui offrir. » Soupira le petit garçon en affichant une légère moue déçue.

« On la prend quand même et on dira que c'est un cadeau de ta part. » Assura Regina en lui volant la peluche des mains.

Henry releva le visage et la remercia d'un rapide sourire sans savoir quoi dire de plus. Ils remirent les épées en mousse à leur emplacement et se calmèrent avant de reprendre leur avancée dans la boutique avec beaucoup plus de calme. Ils observèrent les divers jouets dans les magasins et se demandèrent lequel offrir à Alice, pour chacun, ils pesèrent le pour et le contre et soupirèrent en voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord.

« Et un jeu de construction magnétique ? Elle pourra faire tout un tas de chose avec. » Proposa le brun.

« Elle ne risque pas de s'étouffer avec ? » S'inquiéta Regina en tirant une légèrement moue incertaine.

« Ce n'est plus une enfant, elle sait très bien qu'elle ne doit pas mettre n'importe quoi dans sa bouche. » Assura Henry en la regardant.

« Alors on prend. Attrape une boite de ceux en couleur, ils sont bien plus sympas. » Sourit-elle en haussant des épaules.

En souriant, ils passèrent en caisse et payèrent leurs articles avant de faire le chemin en sens inverse pour rejoindre la voiture de la brune.

Tranquillement, ils firent la route jusqu'à StoryBrooke en chantonnant sur les musiques qui passaient à la radio pour le plus grand bonheur de Regina qui était vraiment ravie de passer un petit moment avec son fils après tout ce temps passait loin l'un de l'autre. Ils dépassèrent le panneau qui souhaitait la bienvenue en ville puis ils saluèrent rapidement Ruby à travers les vitres de la voiture avant de foncer en direction du Manoir.

L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient tous les deux impatients de pouvoir retrouver les deux blondes qui illuminaient leurs vies. Regina se gara dans l'allée, ils attrapèrent les sacs dans le coffre et coururent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que la brune ouvrit avec le double des clés qu'elle avait pris au cas où. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers le salon d'où provenait des éclats de rire.

Regina et Henry échangèrent un rapide regard avant d'avancer discrètement vers le salon où ils retrouvèrent Emma et Alice, presque allongée l'une sur l'autre, riant comme des enfants devant un dessin animé. Le garçon posa les sacs qu'il tenait dans les mains au sol et s'approcha un peu plus en souriant, il s'approcha juste assez pour que sa sœur puisse le voir.

« Henry ! » Cria Alice en sautant du canapé.

« Sauterelle. » Sourit-il en l'enveloppant dans ses bras.

Regina sourit doucement en les voyant interagir tous les deux, elle déposa à son tour ses affaires au sol avant de s'approcher d'Emma qui s'était redressée dans le canapé pour regarder son fils. Elle s'approcha donc de la blonde et lui plaqua un doux baiser sur le front avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Le câlin dura de longues secondes avant qu'Henry ne s'écarte de sa petite sœur pour retourner vers les sacs, il en sortit la peluche et la tendit à Alice qui se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents devant le cadeau.

« Une peluche sauterelle pour la meilleure des petites sauterelles. » Souffla-t-il doucement.

La petite blonde prit le cadeau en main avant de sauter au cou de son frère en le remerciant. Henry lança un sourire comblé à Regina qui lui répondit par un léger clin d'œil sous le regard tendre d'Emma qui n'avait absolument rien ratée de la scène.

« Moi aussi j'ai une surprise ! » Lança soudainement Alice en reposant le pied au sol.

« C'est quoi ma puce ? » Questionna la brune en lui souriant.

La petite fille jeta un rapide regard vers Emma qui lui sourit en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Elle se mit à sourire à son tour et se précipita vers la petite table de la pièce, elle ouvrit le cahier qui s'y trouvait et arracha une page avant de venir se blottir contre les bras de sa mère blonde. Ayant toujours ses attelles, Emma ne put la prendre dans ses bras alors Regina s'en chargea en laissant une petite place à Henry pour qu'il puisse s'approcher lui aussi.

« C'est un dessin ! » Sourit-elle en montrant son œuvre.

« Ça représente quoi sauterelle ? » Questionna le brun en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir admirer les coups de crayons.

« C'est notre famille, idiot ! Là c'est moi, ici c'est Swan, puis il y a maman, ensuite toi et Gina ! » Lista la blonde en montrant du doigt chaque petit personnage.

« Henry a les cheveux orange et moi les cheveux rose fluo maintenant ? » Taquina Regina en souriant.

« Je sais plus où j'ai rangé mon feutre de couleur noire. » Répondit Alice en haussant doucement des épaules.

« J'aime bien. Ça me donne un certain style. C'est parfait ma puce. » Sourit la brune en lui déposant un doux baiser sur le front.

Le sourire de l'enfant s'agrandit et elle se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Henry entoura les hanches de la brune mais aussi sa sœur du coup dans ses bras et se mit à sourire de toute ses dents. Emma et Regina se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques instants avant de se rapprocher doucement l'une de l'autre. Elles collèrent leur front ensemble et se mirent à sourire sans rien dire. Elles n'avaient rien à dire. Tout ce dont elles avaient besoin était auprès d'elles alors, l'une comme l'autre, elles n'avaient plus rien à ajouter pour le moment.


	28. Chapitre 26

Regina et Henry entrèrent au manoir et le petit garçon se jeta immédiatement sur sa petite sœur, il l'entraina dans la salle à manger en lui racontant sa journée d'école puis il s'appliqua à lui expliquer les leçons que Mary lui avait donnée juste avant qu'il ne parte. Emma entra dans la pièce pour embrasser son fils mais elle s'adossa au mur et observa ses deux enfants en souriant doucement. Elle aimait tellement les voir interagir entre eux, Henry faisait toujours preuve de beaucoup de douceur avec sa sœur qui ne cessait de sourire et de boire ses paroles. Elle pouvait passer des heures à contempler ses deux enfants sans jamais se lasser de leur si doux visage.

La brune entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là et déposa devant les deux enfants un grand verre de jus de fruit ainsi qu'un paquet de cookie, elle leur sourit doucement et les laissa gouter en travaillant tranquillement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle à manger, elle sursauta presque en se rendant compte de la présence de la blonde. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit. A son tour, elle admira les enfants qui travaillaient ensemble puis elle attira la jeune femme en dehors de la pièce.

« Tu veux un verre de vin ? Quoi que, avec tes médicaments, ce n'est pas forcément très bon. Un verre de jus de pomme ? Tu en veux un ? » Proposa-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Va pour du jus de pomme. » Sourit Emma en la suivant.

La brune servit alors deux verres de jus et entraina la blonde dans le salon pour qu'elles soient mieux installer. La jeune photographe attrapa l'un des romans qu'elle avait commencé depuis sa chute et qu'elle avait laissée trainer sur la table, elle avait quelques minutes de pauses puisque les enfants étaient occupés alors autant les utiliser pour continuer sa lecture. Elle se lança dans son histoire et Regina attrapa son téléphone portable, pour faire passer le temps elle lança un jeu débile et elle en fit quelques parties avant de soupirer d'agacement. Plusieurs jours qu'elle était bloquée sur ce fichu niveau et elle commençait à croire qu'elle n'allait jamais y arriver. Comment pourrait-elle récupérer la femme de sa vie si elle était incapable de gagner un fichu niveau que son fils réussirait en quelques minutes ? Elle fronça des sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de comparer la relation qu'elle avait avec la blonde avec un stupide jeu sur téléphone portable. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir pensée une telle chose.

« Tu fais beaucoup trop de bruit en réfléchissant. » Marmonna Emma sans pour autant relever les yeux de son livre.

Regina sursauta légèrement en l'entendant avant de soupirer discrètement, elle posa son téléphone portable sur la petite table du salon et laissa son regard vagabonder sur la pièce. Son regard s'arrêta au niveau du meuble télé, sur celui-ci se trouvait trois petits cadres. Un pour Ingrid et Marco à droite de la télévision ainsi qu'un pour Eva à gauche accompagné d'une petite statuette en forme d'ange. Elle ne put s'empecher de sourire doucement en imaginant qu'un jour son père pourrait avoir sa place sur ce meuble télé, auprès de toutes ses personnes importantes dans la vie d'Emma et des enfants. Elle savait bien, qu'aucun des trois n'avaient jamais rencontré son père, et c'était l'un de ses plus grands regrets, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Elle laissa glisser son regard sur les divers cadres de dessin et de photo qui ornaient magnifiquement les murs et elle le posa finalement sur la blonde qui lisait tranquillement. Elle la contempla quelques instants, laissant ses yeux admirer chacun de ses traits, puis la réalité la frappa en pleine face.

Elle se rendit compte qu'à cet instant précis, les rôles étaient échangés. A l'époque, c'était elle qui s'installait sur le canapé pour dévorer un énième livre, Emma aussi aimait lire mais elle préférait le faire le soir, dans le lit, avant de dormir. A l'époque, la blonde se serait complètement allongée sur le canapé, elle aurait installé sa tête sur sa cuisse pour lui quémander de douce caresse puis elle aurait passé des heures à dessiner ou à jouer à un jeu stupide sur son téléphone portable. Combien de fois Regina l'avait-elle taquinée en lui disant qu'elle deviendrait idiote à force de jouer aussi souvent. A chaque fois, Emma riait en lui assurant que la plus bête des deux étaient celle qui passait tout son temps libre à lire au lieu d'en profiter pleinement.

Regina soupira doucement en comprenant que ce temps était à présent révolu. Six ans était passée et aujourd'hui elle avait énormément changé ce qui voulait dire qu'Emma aussi avait énormément changée. Elle devait réapprendre à la connaitre avant de vouloir la reconquérir, elle ne pouvait pas dérober le cœur d'une inconnue après tout. Evidemment, la blonde n'avait pas changée du tout au tout mais elle devait tout de même faire les choses bien et le courtiser comme au premier jour.

Alors qu'elle allait parler, Alice entra dans la pièce au même moment. Elles se regardèrent et la petite fille sourit doucement avant de venir s'installer entre elle et Emma, elle rapprocha la petite table du canapé ce qui l'obligea à s'asseoir en tailleur, tout comme la blonde qui quitta rapidement son livre des yeux pour sourire à sa petite fille. La fillette réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et ouvrit son chier de dessin sur la table basse, elle déboucha plusieurs de ses feutres et commença à dessiner tranquillement sans rien dire. Regina l'observa faire pendant plusieurs minutes sans ne rien dire, elle l'observa juste. Finalement, la petite releva la tête et lui sourit avant de lui tendre un de ses feutres en calant son cahier pour qu'il soit entre leur deux corps.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je dessine ? » Questionna la brune en se penchant en avant.

« Fais une maison. » Sourit-elle.

« D'accord, ensuite ? » Fit Regina en s'appliquant.

« Un soleil ! Et puis une lune aussi ! » S'exclama Alice en montrant là où elle voulait son dessin sur la feuille.

« Un soleil et une lune en même temps ? Pourquoi ? » Interrogea-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils mais en dessinant quand même.

« Bah parce que le soleil et la lune sont amies ! » Répondit la petite fille telle une évidence.

Elle ricana doucement et continua de dessiner en suivant minutieusement les instructions d'Alice. Emma finit même par poser son livre pour observer leur chef d'œuvre de plus près. Les minutes défilèrent et Henry termina finalement ses devoirs, il vint rejoindre sa famille dans le salon et, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa petite sœur, il attrapa à son tour plusieurs feutres pour colorier à son tour. La photographe était la seule à ne pas pouvoir dessiner avec ses enfants, elle était incapable de bouger son épaule gauche et son poignet droit la faisait bien trop souffrir pour qu'elle puisse attraper un seul feutre alors elle se contenta de les regarder faire pendant un long moment sans ne rien dire.

Après plusieurs très longues minutes de coloriage intensif, Regina se leva finalement du canapé, elle embrassa le haut du crâne d'Alice et quitta la pièce pour regagner la cuisine. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec les trois Swan et à présent, il était l'heure de faire à manger. Elle ouvrit plusieurs placards en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir préparer pour ce soir, à chaque fois qu'elle cuisinait elle voulait faire plaisir à tout le monde mais aussi innover pour ne pas toujours leur cuisiner la même chose. Elle ne resta pas seule très longtemps, Emma ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans la cuisine, elle lui sourit simplement et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets autour de l'îlot.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je fais à manger ce soir ? » Demanda la brune en la regardant.

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas des pâtes à la carbonara ? C'est simple, rapide et les enfants adorent ça. » Proposa-t-elle en souriant.

« Je suis Italienne et pourtant je n'ai jamais su faire ce plat. » Soupira Regina en faisant la moue.

« C'est super simple, promit. Tu fais cuire des pates dans de l'eau salé, tu pèles et hache un oignon en tout petit parce qu'Alice aime bien le gout que ça donne au plat mais elle n'aime pas le gout en bouche, si elle en voit un seul elle va tous les traquer et elle va finir par manger quand ça sera froid, ensuite tu laves et éminces environ cinq cents grammes de champignon. Dans la poile, tu fais revenir les allumettes de lardon sans rien de plus, juste les lardons puis tu ajoutes l'oignon et les champignons émincés. Laisses cuire pendant deux petites minutes puis verse cent millilitres de crème liquide, y'a des petites boites dans le frigo, tu en verses juste une. Quand les pâtes sont al dente, tu les égouttes et tu les mets dans la poêle, tu laisses le tout cuire encore deux petites minutes avant de couper le feu. A coté tu mélange parfaitement trois jaune d'œuf dans un bol puis tu les ajoute aux pâtes, tu mélanges le tout, tu rajoutes un peu de poivre par-dessus et à table ! » Expliqua Emma en connaissant la recette par cœur.

« Bon, ça n'a pas l'air d'être bien compliqué tout ça. » Souffla-t-elle en attrapant une casserole.

Elle tenta de suivre les explications de la blonde le plus parfaitement possible pour ne pas rater ce plat qui semblait si simple mais qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais cuisiné. Sa spécialité à elle s'était les lasagnes. Elle les cuisinait à la perfection, elle savait les faires mieux que quiconque. Sa recette était encore meilleure que celle de Granny alors que la vieille dame était celle qui lui avait appris cette recette. Elle fit donc cuire les pâtes puis les incorpora dans la poêle en mélangeant le tout pour obtenir un mélange parfait entre les aliments. La blonde la regarda faire et souriant et lui rappela seulement qu'elle devait ajouter les jaunes d'œufs à la fin de la préparation. Henry et Alice entrèrent dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, tous deux attirés par la bonne odeur de repas qui cuisait. Ils sourirent en voyant ce que la brune cuisinait et se dépêchèrent de dresser la table avant d'aller se laver les mains à l'étage. Ils passèrent tous à table et Regina les servit en souriant de toutes ses dents, les enfants ne perdirent pas une seule seconde et se jetèrent sur leur plat.

« C'est trop bon Gina ! » S'exclama la petite fille avec la bouche pleine.

« C'est vrai que c'est très bon pour une première fois. » Sourit Emma.

La brune rougit doucement en souriant, elle lança un délicat regard vers la blonde et recommença à manger plus sereinement. Les minutes passèrent et ils discutèrent, tous les quatre, de tout et de rien mais surtout de la journée d'Henry. Ayant passée la journée à la maison, celle des trois filles n'était vraiment pas très intéressante alors le petit brun se fit un plaisir de raconter en détail tout ce qu'il avait fait durant ses quelques heures de classe. Comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait, Alice buvait littéralement ses paroles et, comme à chaque fois, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir admirative de l'amour qui unissait ses deux enfants. Ils dévorèrent leur repas et Henry débarrassa rapidement la table malgré le refus de sa mère mais aussi de Regina. Il embrassa Emma puis la brune et prit longuement sa petite sœur dans ses bras avant de monter se coucher.

« On regarde un film se soir ? » Lança joyeusement la petite blonde.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher toi aussi, tu n'es plus malade ma chérie donc tu peux retourner à l'école. » Sourit Emma.

« L'école ? Mais moi je veux rester à la maison pour toujours ! » Laça Alice en levant les bras au ciel.

« Toujours ? C'est longtemps toujours ! » Taquina Regina.

« C'est trop bien d'être à la maison avec vous deux ! On rigole, on joue, on regarde la télévision, on fait des siestes, on dessine. C'est beaucoup mieux que l'école ! » Expliqua la fillette.

« Sauf que les petites filles comme toi doivent aller à l'école pour devenir très intelligente. Donc, au dodo. » Répondit la blonde en souriant à sa fille.

« C'est vraiment trop nul. » Marmonna-t-elle en croisant ses bras au niveau de son torse.

Elle tira la moue mais finit par descendre de sa chaise, elle plaqua un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de rapidement grimper les escaliers pour entre dans sa chambre. Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire du comportement de sa fille et regarda Regina la suivre de près. La brune arriva à l'étage et aida la petite fille à finir de se changer avant de la faire grimper sur son lit pour lui prendre la tension.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas retourner à l'école ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Les grands t'embêtent ? » Questionna Regina en tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

« Non, personne ne m'embête, Henry les taperais tous si c'était le cas et tonton David leur ferait suffisamment peur pour qu'ils me laissent tous en paix. Je n'aime juste pas l'école. J'aime beaucoup tata Mary et les cours qu'elle nous fait mais je préfère rester à la maison avec toi et maman, c'est beaucoup plus cool. » Dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

« Moi non plus à l'époque je n'aimais pas l'école. Tu sais ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis ? » Chuchota la brune.

« Non, c'est quoi ? » Lança Alice en baillant.

« Ta maman. J'ai rencontré ta maman à l'école, on était toutes les deux au collège – donc un peu plus vieille que toi et Henry – mais c'est là-bas que je l'ai vu pour la première fois et ensuite j'allais à l'école pour la revoir. On est devenue amie et grâce à elle, j'ai commencé à aimer l'école. Tu es en train de vivre les meilleures années de ta vie ma chérie alors profites-en, va à l'école, fais toi plein d'ami.e.s et apprend plein de choses. Dans quelques années, tu seras une grande fille et tu entreras au collège et là, tout sera beaucoup plus compliqué, profite tant que c'est facile. » Répondit sincèrement la femme.

« Je peux avoir mon histoire maintenant ? » Demanda tout bas la petite fille en prenant sa peluche en forme de sauterelle contre son corps.

Regina sourit doucement et lui brossa amoureusement les cheveux pendant de longues minutes en réfléchissant rapidement. Sa main glissa de ses cheveux d'or à sa joue et l'enfant ferma les yeux.

« Il était une fois un petit garçon qui n'aimait pas vraiment l'école. Tous les matins, à l'heure des cours, il se disait : « encore une journée d'école ! » Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'école. Un jour, il demanda même à sa mère s'il pouvait rater l'école pendant une semaine. Elle répondit non et ajouta que tous les autres enfants y allaient alors elle lui demanda pourquoi lui ne voulait pas y aller.

Un autre jour, il demanda à l'école :

\- Pourquoi existes-tu saleté d'école ?

Mais l'école ne répondit pas. Un mercredi après-midi, alors qu'il repassait devant l'école, il posa la même question :

\- Pourquoi existes-tu ?

\- J'existe pour vous occuper et vous apprendre tout un tas de chose. Répondit l'école.

\- Mais, quand je t'ai posé la question l'autre jour tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu as répondu quand je te l'ai posé lundi matin ? Et tu ne m'occupes pas, tu m'embêtes. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Dit l'enfant à l'école en y pensant très fort.

\- Tu veux que je disparaisse ? Répondit l'école, d'un air triste.

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- D'accord, je vais disparaitre. Si jamais tu veux que je revienne, appelle-moi.

Le petit garçon était fou de joie, l'école allait disparaitre ! Il était vraiment content et il rentra chez lui. Pendant quelques jours, il joua, il joua, il joua. Sa journée consistait à prendre son petit déjeuné, à jouer, à déjeuner, à jouer encore, à diner puis enfin à dormir. Toutes ses journées se ressemblaient. Au début, il avait aimé ça, rester à la maison et jouer toute la journée mais maintenant il s'ennuyait.

Un jour, alors qu'il passait à coté de l'école, il s'arrêta et lui demanda de revenir. Au début, rien ne changea alors il demanda une deuxième fois à l'école de réapparaitre et promit de l'aimer de tout son cœur. Cette fois-ci, l'école réapparut et l'enfant sourire de toutes ses dents, il était vraiment content de retrouver son école alors il rentra chez lui pour se préparer pour sa journée du lendemain.

Depuis, ce jeune garçon va à l'école tous les jours pour retrouver ses amis mais aussi pour apprendre tout un tas de chose, il fait ses devoirs tous les soirs et, pour le récompenser l'école ne lui offre que de très bonne note. » Raconta-t-elle la voix calme et posée.

« Vraiment ? Une histoire sur l'école ? Tu n'as pas mieux Gina ?» Soupira la petite blonde.

« C'est absolument tout ce que tu auras pour ce soir alors fait de merveilleux rêve ma chérie. » Sourit Regina en lui embrassant le front.

Elle lui glissa délicatement le masque autour du visage et lui embrassa la joue avant de quitter sa chambre en souriant. Elle entra discrètement dans la chambre d'Henry et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus en le voyant dormir avec une bande dessinée posée sur la poitrine. Elle s'approcha de lui en faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle récupéra le livre qu'elle posa sur son bureau un peu plus loin, elle fit en sorte de l'allonger plus correctement et le couvrit avec les couettes de son lit en forme de voiture de course. Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front, il fut aussi doux qu'une caresse, et elle éteignit la lumière avant de le laisser dormir paisiblement. Elle redescendit rapidement les escaliers de la maison et retourna dans la salle à manger qu'elle retrouva complètement vide.

« Emma ? » Questionna-t-elle fortement, mais pas assez pour déranger les enfants, en fronçant des sourcils.

Elle entra dans la cuisine, espérant retrouver la jeune femme en train de boire un chocolat chaud mais à nouveau, elle retrouva la pièce complètement vide. Elle passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon et elle se rendit compte que la baie vitrée était ouverte. A pas de loup, elle s'en approcha et soupira doucement en voyant la blonde allongée sur l'une des chaises longues de jardin qui se trouvaient sur la petite terrasse de jardin. L'air frais qui entrait dans la maison la fit doucement frissonner, elle attrapa la petite couverture qui se trouvait sur le canapé et elle sortit. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, pour ne pas laisser la maison se refroidir et elle s'approcha de la jeune femme qui respirait calmement. Le temps d'un instant, elle crut qu'elle s'était même endormie, là, à la belle étoile, mais Emma lui sourit en se rendant compte de sa présence. Délicatement, Regina la couvrit avec la couverture et elle s'allongea sur la chaise longue, juste à côté d'elle, en veillant à ne pas la blesser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » Souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Emma ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de lever son bras droit et de pointer le ciel étoilé. Elle reposa son bras le long de son corps et replongea dans sa contemplation silencieusement. Tout doucement, elle laissa sa tête glisser sur l'épaule de la brune et se mit doucement à sourire.

« Tu m'emmènerais sur la Lune un jour ? » Chuchota la blonde de manière presque inaudible.

Regina dut tendre l'oreille tant Emma avait parlé doucement mais elle l'avait bel et bien entendu, elle se mit à fixer la lune qui brillait comme une reine parmi le ciel qui était illuminé par les étoiles. Elle réfléchit au sens de sa question et se mit lentement à sourire.

« Non. Tu ne mérites pas d'aller sur la lune, en revanche, tu mérites que l'on t'apporte la lune et qu'on la dépose délicatement à tes pieds comme un présent de l'amour que l'on te porte, que je te porte. » Répondit-t-elle en admirant la blonde.


	29. Chapitre 27

Alors que les enfants étaient à l'école, Emma se trouvait dans sa chambre et essayait de se préparer. Elle tentait de s'habiller toute seule, sans l'aide de Regina pour une fois, car elle avait enfin rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis sa chute et elle allait enfin savoir si elle pouvait abandonner cette fichue attelle qui bloquait tous les mouvements de son poignet droit. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela lui permettrait d'avoir tout de même plus de liberté.

Elle attacha un à un chaque bouton de son chemisier avec un peu de patience mais beaucoup de difficulté.

Depuis qu'elle s'était blessée, elle s'était très peu habillée sans l'aide de la brune mais pour une fois elle n'avait pas eu envie de la déranger pour si peu alors elle avait décidé d'essayer seule mais à présent, elle regrettait beaucoup en constatant le temps qu'elle avait perdu juste pour enfiler un jean ainsi qu'un chemisier.

Elle soupira en voyant qu'elle allait bientôt devoir partir, elle passa rapidement par la salle de bain attenantes à sa chambre et se brossa tant bien que mal les cheveux en grimaçant de douleur. Elle remit correctement son attelle à son épaule et tenta de l'attacher avant de redescendre les escaliers.

« Attend voir ! » Lança Regina en s'approchant rapidement d'elle.

Doucement, elle vint caresser la joue de la blonde avant de venir détacher les boutons de son chemisier sous son regard étonné, elle le reboutonna rapidement et correctement cette fois-ci. Elle réajusta son attelle et lui sourit doucement en venant glisser l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Tu avais sauté plusieurs boutons, on voyait ton ventre. » Sourit-elle en s'écartant légèrement.

« Oh… merci… » Souffla Emma en rougissant.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et se sourirent doucement avant d'enfiler leurs vestes. La blonde attrapa l'imposante enveloppe qui contenait ses radios et elles grimpèrent ensuite dans la Mercedes de Regina. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Emma triturait nerveusement le papier de son enveloppe et fixant la route qui défilait sous ses yeux.

« Pas trop nerveuse ? » Questionna finalement la brune en conduisant.

« Non. Je pense que tout va bien se passer. » Assura-t-elle.

Regina hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas et se remit à conduire silencieusement en comprenant que la jeune et belle photographe n'avait aucune envie de discuter pour le moment.

Elle la comprenait totalement, depuis plusieurs semaines la jeune femme se sentait comme un poids alors elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, pourvoir abandonner ses attelles pour reprendre une vie normale.

Mais si elle pouvait reprendre une vie normale, elle n'aurait plus besoin de son aide et, égoïstement, Regina ne voulait pas que cela arrive.

Si Emma n'avait plus besoin de son aide, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester auprès des trois Swan et l'idée même de devoir rester loin d'eux la terrifiait atrocement.

Elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche pour arrêter d'y penser, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, et elle conduisit en silence.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, elle se gara sur le parking et sortit de la voiture. Elle fronça légèrement des sourcils en voyant qu'Emma ne l'imitait pas, elle fit le tour de la voiture et lui ouvrit la portière en pensant que celle-ci avait trop mal au poignet pour l'ouvrir d'elle-même.

Mais une fois de plus, la blonde ne se détacha pas et ne sortit pas, elle se contentait de fixer la devanture de l'hôpital sans bouger.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda la brune en posant doucement sa main sur sa cuisse pour la ramener à la réalité.

« Désolé. Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, encore moins celui-là. Alice a passée bien trop de temps ici à mon gout. » Grimaça-t-elle en se détachant finalement pour sortir de la voiture.

Regina ne prononça pas le moindre mot, elle n'avait absolument rien à dire. Elle ferma la porte derrière Emma et verrouilla sa voiture avant de la suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Elles passèrent par l'accueil pour les prévenir de leur présence et elles allèrent attendre sagement dans la salle d'attente pendant de longues minutes. Elles s'assirent l'une à coté de l'autre et restèrent silencieuse, elles étaient seules dans cette petite pièce et pourtant, aucune des deux n'avaient envie de discuter. Elles avaient besoin de la présence de l'autre et non de mot alors elles profitèrent du silence de la pièce pour réfléchir.

Finalement, après plusieurs longues minutes d'attentes, Whale arriva, habillée de sa plus belle blouse blanche de médecin, et demanda à Emma de venir avec lui.

« Est-ce que je peux venir ? » Fit Regina en les regardant à tour de rôle.

« C'est un rendez-vous médical et non un salon de thé. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Oui. » Souffla simplement la blonde en lui tendant la main.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve, Regina posa sa main dans celle d'Emma, après tout ce n'était tout de même pas le moment de la blesser au risque de lui rallonger son immobilité. Elles se sourirent doucement et silencieusement elles suivirent le médecin à travers les différents couloirs.

Celui-ci ne semblait que peu ravi de la présence de la brune mais celle-ci s'en fichait royalement, elle voulait être là pour la blonde et tant qu'Emma voudrait de sa présence et bien elle serait là qu'importe l'avis des autres. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau du médecin et ils s'installèrent chacun à l'intérieur sans prononcer un seul mot.

Whale se mit à taper rapidement et bruyamment sur les touches de son ordinateur ce qui eut le don d'agacer la photographe qui avait une sainte horreur de ce bruit.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'y avait aucune raison, cependant elle détestait le bruit que faisait les touches d'ordinateur lorsqu'on les frapper un peu trop fort avec les doigts.

Elle soupira discrètement et ne put s'empecher de sourire lorsque l'homme lâcha enfin son clavier pour se saisir, sans aucune douceur, de l'enveloppe qu'elle lui tendait. Il regarda longuement les diverses radios avant de lui attraper la main droite par-dessus le bureau. Il retira son attelle et commença à faire plusieurs mouvements dans tous les sens en observant de près ses réactions.

« Des douleurs ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Presque plus aucune. » Répondit Emma.

« Vous avez pris un quelconque poids avec votre main ? » Fit Whale en faisant doucement craquer l'os de son poignet.

« Aucun, Regina m'a beaucoup aidé à ce niveau-là. » Sourit la blonde en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Bien, allons à coté pour voir comment se porte votre épaule. » Dit-il en se levant.

La jeune photographe sourit un peu plus à la brune et suivit le médecin dans la partie des consultations de son bureau.

Elle grimpa facilement sur la table d'examen et retira l'attelle qui bloquait son bras gauche contre son corps. Elle soupira doucement pour ne pas grimacer de douleur en relâchant la pression et elle tenta tant bien que mal de défaire les boutons de son chemisier.

Whale la regarda faire avant de lever les yeux au ciel et d'approcher pour le faire lui-même.

« Vous avez des douleurs au poignet mais vous n'êtes pas handicapé. » S'exclama l'homme en haussant légèrement le ton.

La porte entre la partie bureau et la partie consultation était restée ouverte donc Regina entendit les mots du médecin. Elle fronça des sourcils et se leva pour se rapprocher de la petite salle attenante, elle voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Au moment où elle entra, elle vit Whale attraper le premier bouton du chemisier d'Emma et tirer dessus sans aucune douceur ce qui provoqua une vive douleur dans l'épaule de la jeune femme.

En voyant la grimace de douleur de la blonde, elle décida d'intervenir.

Cet homme était sans aucun doute un très bon médecin, peut-être même le meilleur de cet hôpital mais une chose n'avait pas changé en six ans : il ne savait toujours pas faire preuve de douceur avec ses patients.

« Je vais le faire. » Souffla-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme en blouse pour le dissuader de continuer.

Il lâcha finalement la blonde en lui demandant de se dépêcher.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à Emma avant de déboutonner délicatement chaque bouton pour lui retirer son chemisier. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant son accord, et fit lentement glisser la bretelle de son sous-vêtement pour libérer totalement son épaule.

Elle déposa un baiser tout doux sur le front de la jeune femme qui lui sourit et elle se recula, elle resta dans la pièce mais resta dans un coin pour laisser le médecin faire son travail.

Elle le regarda manier l'épaule blessée avec attention mais aucune douceur ce qui valut plusieurs grimaces de douleur à Emma.

Après plusieurs minutes, il gribouilla quelque mot sur son bloc de retourna dans la partie bureau en demandant à sa patience de se rhabiller.

« Tout va bien ? » Chuchota Regina en s'approchant.

« J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici. » Avoua la blonde en soupirant.

Elle l'aida rapidement à remettre son chemisier, attachant tranquillement chaque bouton, avant de l'aider à remettre correctement son attelle.

Il suffisait de voir les grimaces de douleur qu'elle faisait pour comprendre que son poignet allait mieux mais pas son épaule.

Elles retournèrent s'assoir devant le médecin qui pianotait silencieusement sur les touches de son ordinateur.

« Bien. Votre poignet a guéri bien rapidement, le port de l'attelle n'est plus vraiment utile mais évitez de porter des poids pour le moment, ce serait bête de vous reblesser aussi rapidement. Quant à votre épaule, elle guéri correctement, moins vite ce qui est normal mais elle guéri. Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide, vous devriez sans doute appeler votre famille. » Informa-t-il froidement.

« Je suis là pour ça. » Assura Regina en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, je vous laisse retourner à l'accueil. Elle vous donnera un nouveau rendez-vous pour dans deux semaines. En attendant, ne faites rien de stupide. » Reprit Whale sans les regarder.

Emma récupéra ses radios et ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour quitter le bureau du médecin. La brune la suivit de près et elles se dirigèrent vers l'accueil qui se trouvait à l'entrée de l'hôpital, comme convenue, elles fixèrent un rendez-vous qui aurait lieu deux semaines plus tard. Elles se dirigèrent vers le parking et soupirèrent toutes les deux en rejoignant la voiture.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Souffla la brune en cherchant ses clés dans son sac.

« Dis-moi. » Fit la photographe.

« Pourquoi Whale te vouvoie ? Si je me souviens bien, il te tutoyait à l'époque. » Dit-elle.

« Oh, eh bien, il s'en est passée des choses en six ans. » Ricana doucement Emma avant d'expliquer un peu plus calmement : « Lorsque David et Mary ont commencés à sortir ensemble, il a vraiment été furieux et il a tenté de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il ne cessait d'inviter Mary pour l'empecher de passer plus de temps avec David, il débarquait sans cesse chez elle pour être certain qu'elle n'était pas avec lui et un jour, David s'est blessé lors d'une intervention. Whale ne travaillait pas ce jour-là mais il a tout de même été appelé par l'hôpital, en voyant que c'était David il a refusé de l'opérer et a proposé à Mary de sortir boire un verre. Elle a évidemment refusé et il s'est énervé, il est parti s'enfermer dans son bureau et Mary m'a appelé en panique. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » Interrogea Regina en souriant légèrement.

« Eh bien, je lui aie peut-être mit un très petit coup de pression en lui promettant de lui couper ses bijoux de famille si jamais il n'opérait pas David. » Répondit la blonde en faisant une toute petite moue innocente.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment fait ça ? » Répliqua la brune en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ok ? David s'était pris un coup de couteau, Mary pleurait absolument toutes les larmes de son corps et lui, il faisait l'enfant. Au moins, écoute, il a opéré David. » Contra-t-elle en souriant.

« Oh mon dieu, tu me fascines. » Rigola la jeune femme en lui ouvrant la porte.

Emma rigola un peu à son tour et s'installa dans la voiture.

Regina fit le tour du véhicule et entra à son tour, elle s'attacha et quitta enfin le parking de l'hôpital.

En voyant l'heure, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers l'école des enfants.

Elles arrivèrent avec quelques minutes d'avance alors la brune se gara un peu plus loin et elles restèrent dans la voiture à discuter de tout et de rien pendant quelques instants.

Voyant le groupe d'ami de la blonde arriver, elles sortirent et les rejoignirent rapidement. Contre toute attente, Philipe discuta tranquillement avec Regina comme si de rien n'était.

« Sinon, ça va toi ? » Questionna soudainement Ruby.

« Qui ? Moi ? » S'étonna la brune.

« Non, le pape derrière toi. » Taquina la serveuse avec un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

« Evidemment que c'est à toi qu'elle pose la question idiote. » Souffla Emma en la regardant.

« Oh, euh, bah, oui, oui ça va. » Articula finalement Regina.

La sonnerie marquant la fin de la journée retentit finalement, les élèves ne tardèrent pas à sortir en courant pour retrouver leur parent.

Comme d'habitude, Henry attendit patiemment sa petite sœur dans la cour de récréation et ils sortirent ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils virent que leur mère n'avait plus son attelle au poignet, ils ne purent s'empecher de sourire grandement et de lui sauter dans les bras.

Tranquillement, ils revinrent vers la voiture et Regina conduisit pendant quelques minutes jusqu'au manoir Swan pendant qu'Alice et Henry racontaient joyeusement la journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et les enfants se dirigèrent directement vers la cuisine pour prendre de quoi faire leur gouter.

« Vous avez beaucoup de devoir à faire ? » Demanda Emma en les regardant.

« On a bien travaillé aujourd'hui alors non. » Sourit Henry en tendant une bouteille de jus de pomme à sa petite sœur.

« Moi non plus ! » S'exclama Alice.

« Alors, que diriez-vous de faire des crêpes ? Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon poignet droit, avec votre aide, on peut recommencer à faire tout plein de gâteaux. » Proposa la blonde.

« Pour le gouter ou le diner ? » Questionna le brun.

« Pour le diner et le gouter ? » Tenta la petite fille.

« Je pense qu'on peut prendre un petit gouter et manger les crêpes pour le diner en regardant un film tous ensemble. » Sourit la photographe.

Les deux enfants sautèrent de joie et grignotèrent quelques biscuits qu'Emma leur donna. Celle-ci commença à sortir tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour préparer la pâte à crêpe mais Regina – qui les avait observées en restant silencieuse jusque là – l'interrompit en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Du calme trésor, tu ne fais absolue rien. Ordre du médecin, tu ne forces pas alors tu t'assois et tu donnes les ordres. » S'exclama-t-elle en lui volant le fouet des mains.

« Attend. Tu viens de m'appeler comment là ? » S'étonna la blonde en haussant des sourcils.

« Je ne sais plus. Assieds-toi. » Fit simplement la brune.

Emma sourit doucement et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets qui entourait l'ilot centrale de la cuisine, elle avait parfaitement entendu le surnom qu'avait utilisé Regina mais elle préféra ne rien dire pour le moment.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle observa sa petite famille suivre ses ordres à la lettre pour réussir la pâte à crêpe.

Les enfants se mirent ensuite à préparer la garniture pour les crêpes que la brune fit cuire en souriant doucement.

Tous les quatre, dans la cuisine, ils passèrent un bon moment à chantonner et en riant tous ensemble. Ils passèrent à table juste après et dinèrent tranquillement en regardant un film d'animation japonais que les enfants avaient choisi.

« On peut avoir un Calcifer nous aussi ? » Demanda Alice avec la bouche pleine.

« Pourquoi avoir un démon qui fait du feu ? Moi je préfère avoir un Hauru. Tu te rends compte ? Il se transforme en oiseau et a des pouvoirs magiques, c'est beaucoup trop cool ! » Répondit Henry en reposant son verre de jus sur la table.

« Il se transforme en oiseau seulement parce que Calcifer est là. » Contra Emma en fixant la télévision.

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ça moi ! Vous l'avez déjà vu hein ? » S'exclama Regina en les fixant, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Au moins un million de fois ! » Dirent-ils en même temps avant de croquer dans une nouvelle crêpe.

La brune soupira doucement malgré le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, ils étaient vraiment épuisant mais elle les aimait pour ça.

Ils finirent de regarder le film et Henry monta se coucher après avoir déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

Alice offrir encore quelques caresses à Swan qui était venu se blottir contre ses jambes puis elle se releva du sol pour venir grimper sur le canapé, elle se blottit entre les deux femmes et soupira doucement en fermant les yeux.

« Ta journée s'est bien passé ma puce ? » Souffla doucement Emma.

« C'était bien. » Sourit-elle simplement.

« Tu as pu voir Enzo aujourd'hui ? » Questionna Regina en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux.

« On a mangé ensemble à midi. » Répondit la petite fille en souriant un peu plus.

Regina et Emma se regardèrent par-dessus la tête de la petite blonde et partagèrent un doux sourire sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Alice resta blottie entre les deux femmes avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle frotta doucement ses yeux et embrassa la joue de sa mère avant de monter les escaliers pour retrouver sa chambre.

La brune sourit et se leva à son tour pour aller coucher la petite fille qui l'attendait sagement, assise sur son lit, en serrant fortement sa peluche sauterelle contre son corps.

Comme tous les soirs, elle prit la tension de la petite et lui raconta une douce histoire avant de lui enfiler son masque à oxygène pour la laisser rêver tranquillement jusqu'au lendemain matin.


	30. Chapitre 28

La journée se passa tranquillement, sans problème, comme toutes les autres journées.

Regina et Emma s'étaient levée, elles avaient réveillé les enfants, leur avaient préparée un succulent petit déjeuné et les avaient ensuite déposés à l'école pour une nouvelle journée de classe.

La seule différence qu'il eut, ce fut que la blonde demanda à être déposée à son studio photo au lieu de rentrer directement à la maison.

La brune, à contre cœur, l'avait alors déposée à son lieu de travail et était rentrée au manoir pour ne pas la déranger pendant qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire durant la journée.

Emma l'avait regardé partir sans ne rien dire et était entrée à l'intérieur du bâtiment en sentant une douce brise d'air froid lui caressée la joue, à peine avait-elle posé le pied au sol que les deux tornades brunes sortirent de leur pièce de travail respective pour lui sauter au cou sans attendre.

Elle avait ri de leur comportement avant de leur rendre leur étreinte en souriant tendrement, elle ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte mais l'absence de ses deux êtres qu'elle considérait comme sa famille lui avait douloureusement manqué pendant ses quelques semaines d'arrêt à cause de sa chute.

Ils restèrent blottis les uns contre les autres avant d'être interrompu par les clients qui attendaient depuis déjà de longues minutes. La blonde s'excusa en souriant de toutes ses dents et poussa ses amis en souriant vers leur salle de travail.

Elle s'assit derrière le comptoir à l'entrée et pianota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur avec sa main droite pendant de longues minutes avant de se saisir de son trousseau de clé qu'elle avait dans son sac à main pour entrer dans sa propre salle de travail. Elle attrapa la tablette qui était rangé dans un tiroir, glissa une petite photo abimée dans son imprimante qu'elle alluma en Bluetooth. Elle s'assit à même le sol en soupirant et connecta son écran à l'appareil avant de lancer son application de dessin professionnel.

Elle chargea l'image et grimaça en constatant qu'elle était bien trop abimée pour simplement être retouchée ici et là. Elle attrapa alors son stylet – qui était posée sur le bureau juste à côté d'elle – et elle se mit à dessiner avec attention et précision.

N'ayant plus sa main droite maintenue par une attelle, elle pouvait se permettre de dessiner à nouveau sans crainte de douleur surtout sur une tablette car le travail était plus simple ainsi elle pouvait tenir la promesse qu'elle avait scellée avec son fils.

Elle passa sa matinée seule dans la pièce vide, elle dessina en essayant de rester la plus fidèle possible à la photo qu'elle avait discrètement volée quelques jours plus tôt sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elle travailla sans s'arrêter, sans faire une seule de pause, elle était tellement concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne vit même pas le temps passer.

Il fallait dire que le dessin, le vrai dessin, était bien plus compliqué et plus long qu'il n'y paraissait.

Elle quitta l'écran des yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, elle releva la tête et ne put s'empecher de sourire en voyant la tête d'August et de Lilith dans l'embrasure.

Elle se leva du sol en souriant de toutes ses dents et laissa la tablette dans la pièce pour les suivre jusqu'à leur petite salle de repos qui contenait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se reposer entre deux clients ou pour manger un bon petit repas à midi.

« On a des nouilles instantanées, ça te va ? » Lança le brun.

« Quel gout ? » Questionna la blonde en s'asseyant.

« Bœuf, crevette, fruit de mer, aux épices, canard, poulet, porc, sauce soja et curry. » Lista-t-il.

« Ça me parait évident, poulet pour Emma, sauce soja pour moi et comme d'habitude celui au fruit de mer pour toi. » S'exclama Lilith en ouvrant le frigo.

August sourit doucement à sa réponse et sortit les paquets de pates chinoise en question avant de faire bouillir de l'eau afin de les faire cuire.

La brune sortit plusieurs légumes qui se trouvaient dans le petit frigo de la pièce et se mit simplement à les couper en parlant de ses clients qu'elle avait de prendre en photo pendant des heures. Elle ne fut pas très gentille avec eux mais, contrairement à d'habitude, Emma ne la coupa pas, elle se contenta de l'écouter se plaindre en souriant doucement. La jeune femme râpa quelques carottes, découpa des oignons ainsi que des morceaux de champignon qu'elle repartie dans les trois boites, August ne tarda pas à ajouter l'eau bouillante et ils laissèrent le repas reposer pendant quelques minutes avant de se jeter dessus avec leur baguette.

Assis autour de la table ronde, ils déjeunèrent ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils travaillaient tous les trois avant la chute de la blonde.

« Comment ça se passe avec ta mère ? » Questionna finalement Emma en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

« Tout va bien, elle a dû repartir pour le travail mais elle m'a promis de vite revenir, j'ai son numéro et on se parle tous les jours donc c'est comme-ci elle était toujours là. Et puis, elle a prévu de déménager pour se rapprocher de moi, avec un peu de chance elle trouvera un appartement en ville. » Sourit doucement Lilith.

« On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. » Rappela August en lui donnant une légère tape sur le haut du crâne. « Et toi avec notre avocate du tonnerre ? » Reprit-il rapidement.

« Eh bien, tout va bien. » Dit-elle simplement.

« C'est tout ? » S'étonnèrent les deux.

« C'est tout. » Répéta la blonde.

Les deux bruns échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à sourire de toutes leurs dents, ils auraient pu être vexés par cette réponse qui n'en était pas vraiment une mais la vérité était qu'Emma avait toujours était comme ça. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé parler de ses sentiments, c'était l'une des premières leçons que l'on apprenait en foyer et la blonde n'avait toujours pas changé de point de vue là-dessus, elle n'aimait pas parler de ce qu'elle ressentait et le faisait le moins possible ce qui amusait à chaque fois ses amis qui la connaissait par cœur. Moins elle parlait et plus elle ressentait.

Ils terminèrent de manger en discutant de tout et de rien avant de repartir chacun de son coté pour continuer ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui. Emma se réinstalla donc au sol et reprit son travail là où elle l'avait laissée.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse incroyable, elle avait l'impression de dessiner depuis une petite dizaine de minutes alors qu'en réalité, elle était dessus depuis de grosses heures. Parfois, Lilith ou August entrait dans la pièce pour lui apporter un verre d'eau ou juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais elle ne fit pas attention à eux. Elle était tellement plongée dans ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle en était déconnectée du monde réel.

Ce qu'elle était en train de faire lui tenait à cœur, vraiment. Alors elle s'appliquait au maximum, elle revenait sur ses traits, zoomait, dézoomait, changeait de couleur au moins une cinq fois par minute afin d'avoir les bonnes nuances de couleur, les bons tons, les bons reflets et le tout au bon endroit évidemment.

Elle posa sa tablette seulement quand elle fut satisfaite de son résultat, elle termina son verre d'eau d'une traite et se leva enfin du sol. Elle grimaça en sentant un sentiment de vide très peu agréable au niveau de ses fesses, elle était restée assise bien trop longtemps et à présent elle avait les muscles fessiers endormie.

Elle se dandina un peu sur place et sortit de la pièce avec son verre à présent vide en main. Elle s'arrêta net en apercevant Regina qui était sagement assise sur l'une des chaises en face du bureau de l'accueil.

« Je suis venu te chercher mais je n'ai pas osé toquer à la porte, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller récupérer les enfants à l'école. » Informa la brune devant son regard étonné.

Emma fronça des sourcils et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran de l'ordinateur pour voir l'heure. Regina disait vrai, il était bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher Henry et Alice. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'elle était restée aussi longtemps dans sa salle de travail mais après tout, lorsqu'elle dessinait, elle perdait totalement la notion du temps.

« Je vais récupérer mes affaires et on pourra y aller. Tu m'attends là ? » Sourit-elle en entrant dans la salle de pause.

Elle posa son verre dans l'évier avec le reste de la vaisselle sale et retourna dans la pièce dans laquelle elle avait passé une très grande partie de sa journée. Elle ramassa la tablette qu'elle avait laissé au sol et elle déplaça le document sur lequel elle travaillait sur sa boite mail, ainsi elle pourrait y avoir accès depuis chez elle. Elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit de la pièce.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Regina l'avait attendu comme demandé et que celle-ci était en plus de ça en train de discuter calmement avec Lilith, Emma savait bien que sa meilleure amie venait de faire un très grand pas vers la jeune femme qui habitait chez elle et elle ne put se sentir encore plus heureuse.

August sortit à son tour et sourit également en voyant les deux brunes discuter, il se racla la gorge pour les couper dans leur discussion qui semblait vraiment intéressante puis il passa son bras dans le dos de la blonde qui n'avait toujours pas bougée de sa place.

Après une rapide discussion avec les deux jeunes femmes, le brun accepta de monter dans leur voiture pour faire le trajet jusqu'à l'école. Etonnement, ils discutèrent tranquillement tous les trois jusqu'à ce que leurs enfants sortent tous ensemble.

L'homme partit de son coté avec son fils alors que Regina et Emma attendirent sagement qu'Alice sorte à son tour et ils partirent à leur tour jusqu'au manoir Swan.

Ils étaient vendredi, demain les deux enfants n'avaient pas école, alors les deux femmes leur proposèrent de regarder la télévision ensemble mais ils refusèrent et préférèrent monter à l'étage pour faire leur devoir. Sans doute pour être tranquille durant leur week-end.

Les deux femmes restèrent donc seules dans le salon pendant de longues minutes sans ne rien faire, elles se fixaient silencieusement car aucune des deux ne savaient quoi dire pour faire la conversation. Les minutes passèrent et le silence devint peu à peu très géant pour l'une comme pour l'autre alors Emma se leva du canapé.

« Tu vas où ? » Questionna immédiatement Regina en se levant à son tour.

« Dans ma chambre noire, j'ai quelque chose à faire. » Répondit-elle simplement en attrapant son ordinateur portable.

« Tu ne dois pas travailler. Ordre du médecin. » Lança la brune.

« Ce n'est pas du travail, c'est… disons que c'est privé. » Fit la blonde en quittant le salon.

Elle se saisit du trousseau de clé dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte qui menait au sous-sol, elle descendit silencieusement les marches et entra dans sa chambre noire en souriant doucement.

La jeune photographe remonta seulement lorsqu'il fut l'heure du diner, elle embrassa le front de ses enfants, se leva rapidement les mains et s'installa à table en remerciant la brune qui avait préparé seule le repas.

Ils mangèrent en discutant tranquillement les uns avec les autres et, étrangement, les enfants voulurent se coucher tôt alors les deux femmes les laissèrent faire. Sans doute étaient-ils fatigués. Elles firent le rituel du soir avec Alice qui voulut son habituelle histoire puis elles embrassèrent Henry et le laissèrent dormir.

Emma embrassa doucement la joue de la brune en lui souhaitant une merveilleuse nuit puis elle entra à son tour dans sa chambre. Elle enfila son débardeur ainsi que son short et se glissa sous ses couvertures, elle attrapa un livre et se lança dans la lecture de celui-ci sans attendre.

Les minutes et heures passèrent, les pages se tournèrent et la fatigue commença enfin à tomber. Elle posa alors son roman sur sa petite table de chevet et quitta son lit, elle avait certes sommeil mais elle avait surtout super soif.

Pensant que tout le monde était en train de dormir, elle ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler son peignoir pour se couvrir et sortit de sa chambre simplement habillée de son court pyjama. Elle traversa rapidement le couloir et commença à descendre les escaliers avant d'entendre du bruit provenant de l'étage inférieur, elle se stoppa et tendit l'oreille.

Si tout le monde dormait, qui était en train de faire du bruit ?

Elle fit le moins de bruit possible et continua à descendre doucement, le bruit devenait de plus en plus clair et elle fronça des sourcils en détectant des bruits de sanglot. Elle s'inquiéta et entra directement dans le salon en suivant les petits bruitages.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée en voyant que Regina était la seule à être dans la pièce, elle était assise au sol et Swan était blottit contre sa cuisse. La jeune femme pleurait aussi silencieusement que possible en tenant ce qui semblait être un livre dans ses bras.

Doucement elle s'approcha et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un livre quelconque que la brune tenait mais un album photo.

En avançant un peu plus, elle vit une bouteille de vin ainsi qu'un verre à pied posé au sol et, inconsciemment, elle se demanda si la jeune femme était saoule.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Chuchota Emma pour ne pas l'effrayer avec sa présence.

Regina sursauta en entendant sa voix, elle s'attendait à être complètement seule et avait donc laissée sa faiblesse prendre le dessus. Elle passa très rapidement sa main sur ses joues pour effacer toutes traces de larmes et ferma l'album photo en gardant le visage tourné vers le sol.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé. » Souffla-t-elle presque avec timidité.

« Je ne dormais pas, ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux en parler ? » Murmura la blonde en venant s'asseoir tout près d'elle.

« Je m'ennuyais aujourd'hui alors j'ai regardé tes albums photo mais je n'aurais pas dû. » Fit simplement la brune en retenant au mieux les larmes qui continuaient de couler le long de son visage.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Questionna Emma en la regardant fixement.

« Parce qu'une fois de plus, je me rends compte de tout ce que j'ai raté pendant six ans. » Marmonna Regina en fermant les yeux.

La jeune photographe ne sut quoi dire alors elle se contenta de lui prendre l'album des mains et commença à la feuilleter en souriant doucement. En tournant les pages, elle finit par tomber sur une photo de leur mariage, elles étaient tous les deux en robes de mariée et se souriaient amoureusement en se regardant dans les yeux.

Emma se mit doucement à sourire en apercevant la photo alors que la brune éclata littéralement en sanglot. La blonde ferma l'album photo et le posa un peu plus loin pour lui faire face et ainsi lui saisir les mains avec sa seule main de libre.

« Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu m'aimes encore, qu'on a encore une chance toi et moi, que tu ne m'as pas oublié. Je t'en supplie. Promets-moi que tu penses à moi à chaque fois que tu regardes le ciel et que tu vois une étoile. » S'exclama soudainement Regina en sanglotant.

La jeune femme fut prise au dépourvu par une telle demande, que devait-elle y répondre ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle détailla attentivement le visage de la brune et ne rata absolument rien de son regard suppliant. Elle voulait vraiment une réponse. Elle avait besoin d'une réponse. Emma ferma les yeux et soupira doucement pour essayer de savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi répondre.

« J'ai voulu t'oublier, mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'en essayant de t'oublier je me suis vu en train de te chercher dans un regard, un parfum, une démarche, une tenue… Partout où j'allais, je te cherchais. Alors j'ai arrêté d'essayer, car au fond, je suis incapable de t'oublier. » Répondit-elle en laissant parler son cœur sans barrière ni masque.

« Je donnerais mon âme au diable pour que tu m'aimes jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. » Chuchota la brune en souriant doucement malgré les sanglots qui secouaient son corps.

Regina enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se pleurs redoublèrent ce qui déchira le cœur d'Emma qui ne savait pas comment réagir, elle la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de l'attirer contre son corps avec sa main de libre. Elle l'entoura de son bras droit et la berça doucement en la laissant pleurer à chaude larme sur son épaule.

Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes sans ne rien dire avant que la blonde ne se lève du sol, elle tendit sa main à la jeune femme qui sanglotait en silence et l'aida à se redresser.

Elle la fit asseoir sur le canapé et prit la bouteille de vin ainsi que le verre à pied à moitié remplie et alla les déposer dans l'évier de la cuisine avant de revenir sur ses pas pour retrouver Regina qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Elle la fit se lever et l'entraina silencieusement dans les escaliers puis dans la chambre d'ami qu'elle occupait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, elle la laissa s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et ouvrit l'armoire pour lui prendre un pyjama mais elle se stoppa net. Avec son bras en écharpe, pourrait-elle l'aider à s'habiller ? Non, elle ne pourrait pas. Elle referma la porte du meuble et se tourna pour regarder la jeune femme qui pleurait toujours.

Elle s'approcha de Regina et s'accroupit pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, elle lui sourit doucement et vint délicatement sécher les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues.

Elles restèrent à se regarder pendant quelques instants avant que la blonde ne l'aide à retirer son pull puis ses chaussures et enfin son jean, elle la fit s'allonger et elle la couvrit avec les couvertures. Emma s'installa sur le bord du lit et lui caressa lentement les cheveux en attendant que ses sanglots ne cesse puis elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front avant de se lever du lit pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée mais fut arrêter par une main sur son poignet.

« Reste, s'il te plait. Juste se soir. Reste avec moi. » Supplia presque Regina en la regardant avec des larmes plein les yeux.

La photographe la regarda de haut en bas et soupira doucement en refermant la porte. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et se glissa sous les couvertures en silence. Elle s'allongea sur le dos pour ne pas se blesser et tendit son bras droit sur le côté pour inciter la brune à venir s'y blottir.

« J'ai besoin de toi tu sais. » Dit-elle finalement.

« Pourquoi ? » Chuchota tout bas Emma.

« Parce que tu apportes du bonheur dans ma vie et tout simplement parce que j'ai besoin de la femme de ma vie. » Répondit sincèrement Regina en fermant les yeux.

Le cœur de la blonde rata littéralement un battement dans sa cage thoracique et les larmes gorgèrent ses yeux émeraude. Elle ferma ses paupières et se contenta de resserrer son bras autour du corps de la jeune femme avant de sombrer dans un sommeil reposant.


	31. Chapitre 29

En se réveillant ce matin, Emma voulu bouger pour se dégager de la masse qui entravait son épaule mais elle se retint de faire tout mouvement en sentant un souffle chaud s'abattre sur la peau de son cou. Elle tourna doucement son visage et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en tombant sur le visage de Regina qui dormait à point fermé.

Elle l'admira pendant quelques instants et glissa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux pour y exercer de lente caresse sans faire de bruit.

La blonde ferma les yeux et respira profondément le doux parfum de pomme qui régnait autour d'elle et dans la pièce, cette douce odeur qui caractérisait si bien la femme qui dormait tranquillement dans ses bras.

Le temps d'un instant, elle se demanda si la présence de la brune dans sa maison était vraiment une bonne chose pour elle et ses enfants. Alors oui, petit à petite, elle retombait amoureuse de cette sulfureuse brune mais elle avait toujours peur même si elle tentait de ne rien montrer.

Elle avait constamment peur de la voir s'en aller du jour au lendemain comme elle l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt, elle avait peur de s'attacher à nouveau aussi fort et de finir brisée encore une fois, elle avait peur de retrouver sa maison vidée de toutes ses affaires sans aucune explication.

Elle avait peur de la voir disparaitre à tout instant.

C'était vraiment un beau bordel dans sa tête.

Une partie d'elle était plus que persuadée que Regina ne lui ferait pas le même coup une seconde fois alors qu'une infime – très infime – partie d'elle lui murmurait de ne surtout pas lui faire confiance et de rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas souffrir une nouvelle fois à cause de l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Elle était tellement perdue qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire ou non.

Elle avait l'impression d'avancer, main dans la main avec la brune, dans une seule et même direction. Elles avançaient très lentement mais elles avançaient bel et bien. Mais ses craintes lui donnaient également l'impression de faire constamment quinze pas en arrière lorsqu'elles arrivaient enfin à en faire trois en avant ensemble.

Elle était fatiguée de ne pas avoir sur quel pied elle devait danser, elle rêvait de pouvoir avancer et ainsi laisser le passé là où devait se trouver mais son cerveau ne cessait de la rappeler à l'ordre.

« Hm. » Grommela la brune à côté d'elle en enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Emma sourit un peu plus et continua ses caresses dans les cheveux ébènes de la jeune femme en tournant le visage dans sa direction pour pouvoir l'observer avec énormément de tendresse dans les yeux.

« J'ai mal à la tête. » Marmonna Regina en se blottissant un peu plus contre le corps chaud de la belle photographe.

« C'est l'effet de l'alcool. » Rigola doucement la blonde.

« La prochaine fois que je touche un verre de vin, frappe-moi. » Demanda-t-elle avec énormément de sérieux dans la voix.

« Crois-moi, ce n'est certainement pas tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde. » Affirma la jeune femme sans bouger.

Elles restèrent encore de longues minutes, blottie l'une contre l'autre dans le lit et Emma continua ses délicates caresses ce qui arracha un soupir de plaisir à Regina qui vint doucement frotter son nez contre la peau de son cou en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Il va falloir se lever. » Chuchota tout de même la blonde.

« Encore quelques minutes. » Souffla la brune.

Elle resserra son bras autour des hanches de celle qui avait été – et qui était encore en quelques sortes – sa femme et prit une profonde inspiration de son parfum à la cannelle qui lui avait tant manquée durant ses longues années où elle avait été loin de sa maison.

Après un très long moment passé dans le silence le plus complet, elles se redressèrent en même temps et le visage vira au rouge cramoisi lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était simplement couverte de ses sous-vêtements ce qui amusa la blonde qui la regarda attraper la couverture pour cacher sa presque nudité.

Elle quitta alors la pièce en lui disant de s'habiller et passa rapidement par la chambre de ses deux enfants. En les voyant paisiblement dormir, elle n'eut pas le cœur de les réveiller après tout, le week-end débutait tout juste alors elle pouvait bien les laisser se reposer pendant quelques minutes de plus.

Elle descendit alors les escaliers et ajusta l'attelle qui devait retenir son épaule dans un angle parfait, elle grimaça de douleur et entra finalement dans sa cuisine.

Elle soupira en se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir faire à manger avec une seule main de libre mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il était tout simplement hors de question que Regina touche à la gazinière ou à quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la blesser.

Emma attrapa alors la bouilloire qui était posée sur son plan de travail et elle y versa une bonne dose d'eau. Elle prit ensuite un citron dans son frigo et le découpa grossièrement – même si difficilement – en morceaux puis elle les incorpora dans le récipient. Elle ouvrit deux sachets de thé noir qu'elle plongea dans l'eau et elle ajouta une pincée de gingembre en poudre avant d'activer le mode chauffant de la bouilloire.

Elle bougea lentement son poignet qui commençait à la faire doucement souffrir, elle avait perdue l'habitude de faire autant de mouvement surtout avec sa blessure qui était guérit mais qui restait tout de même très récente.

La blonde cassa ensuite deux œufs dans un bol, elle y ajouta une très fine touche de sel mais aussi de poivre pour leur donner du gout puis, avec une fourchette, elle les battit rapidement en essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui devenait de plus en plus présence dans sa main droite.

Elle sortit sa poêle, y déposa un petit morceau de beurre et la mit sur le feu puis elle attrapa le manche de la bouilloire qui venait d'émettre un léger son pour signifier que l'eau était suffisamment chaude.

Pour faire refroidir au plus vite son mélange, elle le glissa dans l'une des portes de son congélateur et elle prit un emballage de charcuterie dans son frigo avant de revenir sur ses pas.

Elle versa les œufs dans la poêle et les mélangea tranquillement avec une spatule en bois tout en les faisant cuire. Une fois la cuisson terminée, elle prit une assiette et y versa le tout avant de déposer deux tranches de bacon dans la poêle.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau son frigo et se saisit d'une tomate qu'elle passa sous l'eau avant de la couper en morceau et de l'ajouter à l'assiette, suivi de près par la charcuterie cuite.

« Cuisiner est devenu super dur. » Soupira-t-elle en grimaçant.

Elle se servit alors un grand verre d'eau froide et avala rapidement un comprimé en espérant que sa douleur cesse.

Emma entendit du bruit provenant de l'étage et tendit l'oreille avant de comprendre que c'était simplement Regina qui descendait enfin.

Elle attrapa alors un autre verre dans lequel elle mit plusieurs glaçons puis sortit la bouilloire à présent froide du congélateur.

Elle savait très bien que la brune allait refuser de boire le mélange tel quel et elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se prendre la tête avec une Regina encore à moitié soule. Elle devait rusée et une brillante idée lui apparut soudainement.

La jeune blonde versa alors une petite quantité de jus de citron dans le fond du verre avant d'ajouter une quantité un peu plus importante de sirop de pèche. Elle ajouta alors son l'eau froide dans laquelle avait infusé le thé et le citron puis elle mélangea le tout avant de poser le verre sur l'ilot de la cuisine. Elle glissa l'assiette bien garnie juste à côté et ajouta un Doliprane pile au moment où la brune entra dans la pièce.

« Je rêve d'un bol de céréale. » Avoua la jeune femme en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux défais.

« Eh bien tu vas devoir attendre avant de pouvoir le réaliser. » Dit-elle simplement en se servant un nouveau verre d'eau.

« Tu veux que j'explose dès le matin, ce n'est pas possible. » Soupira Regina en voyant la quantité de nourriture.

« Le thé au citron est pour t'aider à digérer et t'empêcher de vomir, la pèche c'est simplement pour que ça passe mieux. Les œufs vont booster ton foie et vont soulager tes maux de tête même si tu as un Doliprane pour ça. Les tomates vont faire le plein de vitamine C et vont aider à éliminer l'alcool. Le bacon c'est juste pour rendre le tout plus attirant. » Informa Emma en sirotant son eau.

« Tu veux que je meure c'est ça ? » S'exclama la brune de manière dramatique.

« Je peux toujours te faire une soupe ou te servir un verre de jus de tomate. » Menaça la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent attentivement dans les yeux, elles se défièrent du regard en attendant de voir laquelle des deux abandonnerait en premier mais, sans grand étonnement, Regina attrapa sa fourchette et se mit à manger son repas sans faire de bruit.

Emma la regarda faire et ricana doucement dans son coin avant de sortir deux grands bols qu'elle remplit de céréale sous le regard gourmant de la jeune femme qui savait pertinemment qu'elle ne mangerait rien d'autre que ses œufs et sa tomate.

La blonde l'abandonna alors dans la cuisine et grimpa rapidement les escaliers, elle entra dans la chambre de sa petite fille qu'elle réveilla avec de délicate caressa dans les cheveux puis elles allèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre d'Henry qui ronflait doucement.

Une fois que le jeune garçon émergea enfin de son rêve, ils descendirent tous les trois et les enfants s'installèrent chacun d'un côté de Regina qui sirotait silencieusement son verre de jus.

« Ça ne va pas Gina ? » Questionna Alice en observant attentivement la petite mine de la jeune femme.

« Regina est un peu malade aujourd'hui, elle a aussi mal dormi cette nuit donc il faut être gentil avec elle et faire peu de bruit pour qu'elle puisse guérir vite. » Informa Emma en versant le lait qu'elle venait de faire chauffer dans les deux verres.

« On va être super silencieux aujourd'hui ! » Promit Henry en chuchotant.

La photographe leur sourit doucement et déposa bol remplie de céréale et de lait devant ses enfants. Elle attrapa ensuite ses médicaments qu'elle prit sans attention puis elle donna ses cachets à sa fille et ses vitamines à son fils qui les prirent sans riposter.

Le petit déjeuné terminé, les deux enfants entrainèrent Regina dans le salon alors Emma en profita pour faire rapidement la vaisselle.

Elle se sécha les mains et se dirigea vers le salon où elle retrouva Regina assise au sol, le dos contre le canapé pendant que les enfants – qui étaient chacun installés à une extrémité de la table basse – s'occupaient tranquillement et silencieusement.

La blonde s'approcha alors et attrapa sa tablette sur laquelle elle avait téléchargée une application qu'elle aimait utiliser pour son travail, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Regina qui lâcha un profond soupire avant de venir poser sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

La jeune femme la laissa faire sans ne rien dire en comprenant que le médicament n'avait toujours pas fait effet pour sa migraine, elle se contenta de s'installer correctement pour lui offrir un meilleur accès à son épaule afin qu'elle puisse trouver une position confortable pour son dos.

Elle regarda sur la table et sourit doucement en voyant qu'Henry écrivait tranquillement pendant qu'Alice faisait un dessin de toutes les couleurs en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Emma se mit à sourire à son tour et ramena légèrement ses jambes vers sa poitrine afin de pouvoir y poser sa tablette sur laquelle elle travailla en silence pendant de longues heure.

En relevant le visage, elle vit que sa petite fille avait déjà eu le temps de faire un bon petit tas de dessin alors qu'Henry écrivait avec toujours autant de conviction et de concentration.

Elle reporta son attention sur Regina qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Peut-être dormait-elle ?

La blonde n'avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir alors, avec sa main droite, elle vint doucement lui tapoter sur la joue ce qui la fit grogner mais aussi ouvrir les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? Je te fais mal ? » Questionna-t-elle en se redressant.

« Pas du tout, je reviens. » Sourit la photographe en se levant du sol.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la tête de la brune et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'elle monta pour rejoindre l'étage. Elle entra dans la salle de bain qui était attenante à sa chambre puis elle fit couler l'eau dans sa baignoire et y du sel de bain.

La blonde patienta quelques minutes avant de couper l'eau et de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée où sa petite famille n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle s'approcha de Regina et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Un bon bain chaud t'attend dans ma salle de bain, va avant qu'il ne refroidisse. » Informa-t-elle.

« Mon dieu, tu es parfaite. » Chuchota la brune en souriant doucement.

Emma lui offrit un doux sourire et la laissa monter à l'étage avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Malgré son bras gauche bloqué contre son corps, elle sortit tout de même son blender et confectionna un smoothie que ses enfants aimaient et qui pouvait également soulager la brune qui avait l'air d'avoir vraiment beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ses quelques verres en trop.

Elle mit quelques glaçons au fond du récipient puis y ajouta des morceaux de banane coupé grossièrement puis quelques fraises avant d'y mettre du lait et une grosse cuillère de miel. Elle mixa le tout et versa le mélange dans quatre grands verres dans lesquelles elle glissa également une grande paille lavable.

Elle dut faire un aller-retour entre son salon et sa cuisine pour pouvoir déposer les deux verres devant ses enfants qui lui sourirent grandement avant de replonger dans leurs activités manuelles et silencieuses.

La blonde revint dans la cuisine et elle prit un autre verre puis elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'elle grimpa tranquillement, elle entra dans sa chambre et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain avant d'entrer dans celle-ci.

Elle sourit en voyant Regina qui jouait comme une enfant avec la mousse de son bain et elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire qui était toujours sec car l'eau ne montait tout de même pas jusque-là.

Elle lui tendit son verre et la laissa boire une gorgée grâce à la paille.

« Smoothie fraise, banane, miel. La banane va booster ton potassium. » Informa Emma en souriant doucement.

« Dis-moi, tu es une pro de la gueule de bois ? » Interrogea la brune en la regardant de haut en bas.

« Non mais j'ai grandi en foyer et en famille d'accueil avant d'être adoptée, ça m'a permis d'apprendre deux trois petites choses pas vraiment intéressantes mais qui peuvent toujours servir un jour. » Rappela-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

Aucune des deux n'avait envie de discuter de la vie qu'avait eu la belle photographe lorsqu'elle vivait en foyer.

Elle y avait évidemment fait de très belle rencontre comme August et Lilith mais elle avait aussi vu suffisamment d'horreur pour toute une vie.

Le sujet n'était pas tabou, il ne l'avait jamais été et pourtant, l'une comme l'autre préférait ne pas en parler pour ne pas raviver la douleur que pouvait provoquer certains souvenirs terrés profondément.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Questionna doucement Emma en regardant distraitement la mousse qui recouvrait l'eau.

« J'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage. » Souffla doucement la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

« Tant mieux parce que maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement Regina Mills. » S'exclama la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta la brune en fronçant nerveusement des sourcils.

« Je viens de mentir à mes enfants pour te couvrir toi et tes bêtises. Sache que c'est la première et la dernière fois. Je ne mens pas à mes enfants. Alors la prochaine fois qu'un coup de blues arrive, viens me voir au lieu de vider bêtement mes bouteilles de vin parce que si tu viens à me refaire ce coup-là, je leur dirais que tu as la gueule de bois et je crois que tu n'as toujours pas gouté au délice de l'accordéon d'Henry avec la flute d'Alice qui sont précieusement rangé dans le sous-sol. » Menaça la photographe en la regardant dans les yeux.

Regina imagina le vacarme que pourrait créer les deux enfants avec leurs instruments et son cerveau la supplia bien vite d'arrêter la torture alors elle se contenta d'hocher énergétiquement la tête de haut en bas en se notant mentalement de ne jamais recommencer pour ne jamais se faire souffrir à ce point.

Emma lui sourit doucement en lui affirmant qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision puis elle quitta la salle de bain pour la laisser profiter pleinement des bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur les muscles de son corps qui étaient tendu au possible à cause de l'alcool.

Elle redescendit tranquillement les escaliers, passa par la cuisine pour récupérer son propre verre remplie de smoothie à la banane et retourna s'asseoir au sol dans le salon avec ses enfants qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Ils avaient promis d'être sage et ils tenaient leur promesse pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde qui était ravie de pouvoir passer une journée dans le calme pour se reposer.

Elle se remit à travailler sur sa tablette et autorisa ses enfants à allumer la télévision pour mettre une chaine de musique, le médicament devait faire effet pour la migraine de Regina et ainsi la musique créerait un léger fond de bruit agréable qui détruirait le silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant dans la pièce qui était censé être pleine de vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune descendit les escaliers et ne perdit pas une seconde pour venir se réinstaller dans le salon à coté de la blonde, d'ailleurs elle ne se gêna pas pour reposer sa tête sur son épaule en veillant à ne pas déranger dans ce qu'elle faisait.

« Alors comme ça ils jouent d'un instrument ? » Demanda-t-elle tout bas après plusieurs minutes de paix.

« Jouer est un grand mot, ils savent surtout faire beaucoup de bruit. » Souffla la blonde en se remémorant ce moment.

« Comment ça ? » Dit Regina en fronçant des sourcils.

« Il y a un an, Henry a voulu jouer d'un instrument de musique. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il choisisse le piano ou la guitare, le violon à la limite mais il a voulu apprendre à jouer de l'accordéon donc je lui en ai offert un pour son anniversaire sans savoir que personne ne donnait de cours d'accordéon en ville. Il a décidé de suivre des tutos sur YouTube et nous faisait fièrement entendre ses prouesses mais comment dire…ce n'était vraiment pas ça. Et puis sa lubie a atteint Alice qui a également voulu un instrument, elle a prit la flute et pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle pouvait avoir des cours à l'école mais elle est beaucoup trop intelligente pour moi. Elle suivait attentivement les cours et d'après son professeur, elle jouait vraiment très bien mais disons qu'à la maison elle avait d'autre objectif comme me casser les oreilles. A l'école, elle était une future petite Mozart mais à la maison, elle trouvait ça plus drôle de souffler bêtement dans la flute en bougeant les doigts pour faire tout un tas de son différent. Je ne suis sans doute pas une experte en musique mais je pense qu'ils ont voulu me tuer pendant quelques mois. » Raconta Emma en se retenant de rire.

« Comment tu as remédié à ça ? » Questionna la brune, désireuse d'avoir plus de détails.

« Un soir, je n'en pouvais plus, mais vraiment plus. Même les entendre respirer me donnait mal à la tête alors je me suis glissé dans leur chambre pendant la nuit et j'ai récupéré leurs objets de torture que j'ai caché dans le fond de la cave. Comme ils ont interdiction de descendre à la cave sans moi, je sais qu'ils ne vont pas mettre la main dessus. Alors oui, ils ont boudé et Alice à même pleuré mais je leur ai offert une nouvelle peluche à chacun et je me suis arrangé avec son professeur pour qu'elle ait une flute mais seulement à l'école, depuis elle a arrêté parce qu'elle a voulu taper, avec son instrument, un camarade qui l'embêtait pendant la classe. » Répondit la photographe en regardant la fillette en question.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es machiavélique ou si cette histoire ne rime vraiment à rien. » Rigola la jeune femme en tentant d'être silencieuse.

« Sans doute un peu des deux ? » Proposa-t-elle en souriant.

Elles se regardèrent et se mirent à rire silencieusement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des deux enfants qui les regardaient discrètement du coin de l'œil avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.


	32. Chapitre 30

Alice et Henry furent tous deux sortis de leur monde de songe par un énorme bruit provenant de l'extérieur, ils sursautèrent et se redressèrent dans leur lit. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes avant d'entendre à nouveau se même grondement qui les fit sursauter de peur. Le brun n'eut pas besoin de plus pour rabattre ses couvertures sur le côté et sauter de son lit en forme de voiture de course, il se saisit de sa peluche et sortit de sa chambre sans attendre. La petite blonde ne resta pas plus longtemps dans sa chambre non plus, elle retira précipitamment le masque qui lui insufflait de l'oxygène et descendit de son lit le plus vite possible. Dans le couloir, frère et sœur partagèrent un long regard avant de se rendre compte qu'aucune lumière ne filtraient à travers les fenêtres. Faisait-il encore nuit ? Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée.

Ils ne restèrent pas seul très longtemps, à son tour Regina sortit de sa chambre. Tremblant telle une feuille sur le bord de sa branche, elle soupira en voyant les enfants et s'approcha doucement d'eux.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-elle tendrement en les regardant.

« On n'aime pas l'orage. » Marmonna la fillette en passant doucement sa main dans ses long cheveux blonds.

« Moi non plus, j'ai toujours eu peur de l'orage. » Avoua la brune.

« Et si on allait se réfugier dans le lit de maman ? » Proposa Henry en resserrant sa prise sur sa peluche après un énième grondement.

Ils échangèrent tous les trois un rapide regard avant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas, ils marchèrent rapidement vers la chambre d'Emma et entrèrent à l'intérieure sans prendre la peine de toquer à la porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en s'apercevant que le lit était vite et parfaitement fait, ils froncèrent des sourcils et Regina alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bain mais la pièce était tout aussi vide.

La brune se retourna vers les deux enfants et les vit sursauter lorsque la pluie s'abattit violement contre la fenêtre de la pièce. Elle s'approcha d'eux et tenta de retenir au mieux sa propre peur pour ne pas les faire paniquer un peu plus. Elle s'abaissa pour être à leur niveau et, délicatement, elle les attira tous les deux dans ses bras et leur caressa le dos ou les cheveux sans ne rien dire. Lorsque les deux enfants cessèrent de trembler, elle se releva et leur prit la main, ils quittèrent la pièce en se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver la blonde. Ensemble, ils descendirent doucement les escaliers et entrèrent dans la cuisine qui était vide puis ils entrèrent cette fois-ci dans le salon avant de tous les trois pousser un profond soupir de soulagement.

Emma était là. Elle était assise au sol et avait ses écouteurs vissaient dans les oreilles. Swan était confortablement installée sur ses cuisses et dormait à point fermé. La blonde bougeait doucement la tête, sans doute au rythme de la musique, et dessinait distraitement sur une pile de feuille qui était posée sur la petite table de la pièce. Elle semblait si sereine, si paisible alors que dehors ça semblait être le chao.

Alice lâcha bien vite la main de Regina pour se jeter sur sa mère qui sursauta – car elle pensait être seule – et réveilla le petit chaton par la même occasion. Elle posa son crayon de couleur et passa délicatement son bras droit autour du corps tremblant de sa fille. Un peu difficilement, le chaton roux descendit de ses cuisses en se trainant à l'aide de ses pattes avant car personne ne lui avait encore installée son charriot à roulette ce qui permit à la fillette de s'asseoir sur les cuisses de sa mère. Rapidement Henry s'approcha et s'installa au sol, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma qui avait retiré ses écouteurs et glissa son bras dans le dos de sa petite sœur en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

« David a appelé se matin, une tempête fulgurante devait s'abattre sur la ville mais pas si tôt normalement, j'ai préféré vous laisser dormir plutôt que de vous réveiller et vous faire paniquer. » Expliqua la belle photographe en embrassant le front de sa fille puis de son fils.

A cet instant, elle regrettait de devoir avoir le bras immobilisé, elle ne pouvait pas prendre ses deux enfants dans ses bras comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis six ans pendant les tempêtes orageuses mais elle préférait ne pas tenter le diable non plus en retirant son attelle, elle risquait surtout de se faire encore plus mal et donc d'allonger sa convalescence.

Un nouvel éclair fendit le ciel et éclata bruyamment ce qui fit sursauter Henry et Alice mais pas seulement, Regina qui était alors restée dans l'embrassure de la porte sursauta également et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en se collant au mur. Emma releva le visage et l'observa quelques instants avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Presque timidement, la brune vint s'installer près d'elle et prit Swan dans ses bras pour se blottir complètement contre la jeune femme et les deux enfants. La blonde lui sourit doucement avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser sa tête reposer contre celle de sa fille. Ils restèrent tous les quatre blottit les uns contre les autres pendant quelques minutes sans bouger avant d'entendre un nouvel éclat de foudre à l'extérieur et donc de sursauter de peur.

« Je suis passée de deux enfants à trois. » Rigola Emma sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Ce n'est pas très rigolo. » Marmonna Alice qui ne put s'empecher de sourire malgré tout.

« J'ai toujours eu peur et tu le sais très bien. » Rappela la brune sans bouger.

La photographe ria toute seule pendant encore quelques minutes avant de finalement se calmer pour le plus grand bonheur des trois qui avaient vraiment l'impression qu'elle se moquait même si cela restait gentiment.

« Il est déjà onze heures passées, je n'ai pas vu l'heure défilée. On va préparer le repas ? Tous ensemble ? » Proposa la jeune femme en souriant.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête de haut en bas en souriant doucement puis ils se levèrent pour se rendre à la cuisine. Emma se redressa un peu plus difficilement et tendit sa main de libre à Regina qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. La brune fixa sa main tendue pendant une petite poignée de seconde avant de s'en saisir pour se décoller du sol. Les deux femmes se sourirent doucement et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où les enfants les attendaient sagement, avant de quitter le salon, la blonde attrapa son téléphone portable et lança une playlist au hasard sur son application de musique pour couvrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu le bruit que provoquait le tonnerre à l'extérieur.

Tous les quatre préparèrent tranquillement le repas comme une vraie et petite famille. Pendant un court instant, ils en oublièrent même les gouttes de pluies qui tombaient violemment sur les fenêtres de la maison. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement et s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon mais rapidement ils se rendirent compte que l'électricité avait sauté ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait plus accès à internet ni même à la télévision pour faire passer le temps.

« Bon… et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Soupira Regina.

« On a l'habitude des tempêtes et des jours de pluie qui ne cessent pas, on a donc trouvé tout un tas de chose à faire. » Sourit Emma en regardant ses enfants.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Alice et d'Henry qui se levèrent pour aller récupérer tous les jeux de société qu'ils avaient à la maison. Ils revinrent littéralement avec les bras chargés de boites en toutes genres, de toute forme, de toute taille et surtout de toutes les couleurs. Ils les éparpillèrent tous au sol et débattirent rapidement entre eux pour choisir par quoi commencer.

Emma profita de ce petit moment de décision pour retourner dans la cuisiner, elle déposa plusieurs paquets de gâteau sur un plateau en bois et décida sur un coup de tête de se faire un smoothie. Elle sortit donc son mixeur et y déposa quelques glaçons dans le fond avant d'y ajouter une petite dose de lait et du miel. Avec un peu de difficulté, puisqu'elle n'avait qu'une seule main valide, elle éplucha les bananes et les tailla en rondelle de taille inégale puis lava les pommes qu'elle découpa littéralement n'importe comment. Elle mit le tout dans le récipient avant d'y ajouter des fraises et elle activa le mixeur. Une fois le tout onctueusement mélangé, elle déposa quatre grands verres sur le plateau et les remplit avec son mélange de fraise, banane et pomme. Elle grimaça légèrement mais réussit tout de même à prendre le plateau avec sa seule main de libre, elle eut du mal à parvenir au salon, elle était même certaine de tout renverser sur son sol mais finalement, avec beaucoup de calme, elle arriva dans la pièce et déposa le tout sur la table basse. Chacun sourit en attrapant son verre et la partie put enfin commencer.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi à jouer tous les quatre sans aucun problème, ils s'amusèrent et enchainèrent les parties de Uno, de bonne paye, de Dobble où Alice gagna haut la main comme d'habitude. Ils jouèrent au scrabble et cette fois-ci ce fut à Henry et Alice – qui s'étaient mis ensemble pour disputer la partie – de perdre face à la photographe et même au Trivial Pursuit où ce fut Regina qui perdit lamentablement en se rendant compte que les deux enfants avaient une meilleure culturel générale qu'elle.

Ils s'amusèrent tous ensemble pendant un long moment et plaisantèrent sur les défaites des uns et des autres mais le temps passa et ils arrivèrent finalement à court de jeu. Heureusement, ce n'était pas la première tempête de pluie à StoryBrooke donc Emma avait inventé – enfin, elle avait surtout trouvé sur internet – tout un tas de jeu, rigolo et facile à faire avec les enfants. Ils terminèrent leur dernière partie et Alice alla rapidement dans la cuisine pour récupérer un bloc de post-it ainsi que des stylos, elle revint rapidement et tendit un Bic à chacun ainsi que quelques feuilles collantes jaunes.

« C'est pour quoi ? » Questionna Regina en fronçant des sourcils.

« Tu ne connais pas le jeu du post-it ? » S'exclama Henry en la regardant fixement.

« Tu dois noter le nom d'une star, d'un personnage ou même d'un animal sur ton post-it que tu vas donner à l'un d'entre nous et ensuite, tu devras deviner le nom qui est écrit sur le post-it que tu devras coller sur ton front. » Expliqua la fillette en se rasseyant.

« Tu vas poser plusieurs questions pour deviner qui tu es, tant que la réponse est oui, tu peux continuer à chercher, si la réponse est non, on passe à quelqu'un d'autre. » Ajouta Emma en souriant doucement.

« Qui fait pour qui ? » Lança le brun en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Eh bien, je vais faire pour Regina, Regina fait pour toi, toi tu fais pour Alice et Alice fait pour moi. Ça vous va ? » Proposa la blonde.

Ils échangèrent un rapide regard entre eux et hochèrent la tête en souriant pour annoncer leur accord puis chacun réfléchit à quoi écrire sur le petit morceau de papier. Evidemment, les deux enfants eurent trouver très rapidement, la photographe ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que ses enfants étaient bien trop prévisibles pour elle puis elle inscrivit rapidement un personnage sur son post-it et ils attendirent quelques secondes que Regina ait trouvé à son tour. Ils se regardèrent, hochèrent simplement de la tête et échangèrent leur petit papier qu'ils collèrent à leur front sans regarder ce qu'y était écrit dessus.

« Qui commence ? » Demanda la brune impatiente de pouvoir jouer.

« Maman ! » S'exclama Alice en souriant.

« Est-ce que je suis Haku ? » Lança simplement en souriant.

« Mais comme tu as fait ? » S'étonna la jeune femme en écarquillant des yeux.

« Bah écoute, je suis toujours le même personnage. » Rigola la photographe en décollant son post-it.

« Parce que Haku est l'esprit de la rivière et maman est l'esprit de nos vies. » Sourit Henry.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de beuguer et admira le lien qu'il y avait entre la blonde et les deux enfants, plus elle passait de temps auprès d'eux et plus elle se rendait compte que ce lien était fort, solide et vraiment beau. Secrètement, elle les enviait. Elle n'avait jamais eu une relation aussi fusionnelle avec ses parents et surtout pas avec sa mère.

« Allez, à toi ! » Lança Emma ce qui la ramena à la réalité.

« Est-ce que je suis une femme ? » Questionna-t-elle en souriant doucement.

« Yep. » Répondit la blonde en buvant rapidement une gorgée de son smoothie.

« Est-ce que je suis un personnage ou une actrice ? » Demanda à nouveau la brune.

« Perdu ! Ce sont des questions par oui ou non ! » S'exclama la fillette en la pointant du doigt.

« Alors, est-ce que je suis un être humain ? » Lança Henry en fronçant des sourcils.

« L'inverse serait étrange. » Souffla Regina.

« Superman n'est pas un être humain, c'est un Kryptonnien. » Fit remarquer le jeune adolescent. « Je suis une plante verte ? » Reprit-t-il avec sérieux.

« C'est quoi cette question ? Bien sûr que non. » Rigola la brune.

« Il a le chic pour poser des questions qui n'ont vraiment aucun rapport avec le contexte, imagine toutes les questions qu'il pourrait poser et oublie-les parce qu'il ne les posera jamais. » Expliqua la photographe.

« A mon tour ! Est-ce que je suis du feu ? » Proposa Alice en tapotant doucement sur son menton.

« Pas du tout ma chérie, Regina, à ton tour. » Sourit Emma.

Et le jeu continua pendant un long moment. Chacun à son tour, ils posèrent des questions auxquelles la blonde put répondre par oui ou par non. Contre toute attente, aucun des trois ne se lassa, ils voulaient vraiment trouver leur personnage et cela amusa encore plus la photographe.

« Est-ce que je suis Ponyo ? » Proposa finalement la fillette qui commençait à désespérer.

« Bravo ma chérie ! » Sourit Regina en l'applaudissant.

« Pourquoi ? » Fit simplement la petite blonde en tournant la tête vers son frère.

« Parce que je t'aime autant que Sosuke aime Ponyo. » Répondit simplement Henry en rougissant légèrement.

Suite à cette réponse sincère, un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Emma qui ne put s'empêcher de fondre face à la douceur de son fils. Alice le regarda du coin de l'œil et se jeta à son cou pour lui plaquer un baiser appuyer sur la joue. Elle resta finalement sur les jambes de son frère et la partie put reprendre de plus belle.

Henry et Regina posait tout un tas de question sans arriver à trouver qui était la personne inscrite sur leur front, ils posèrent tellement de question qu'ils finirent même par prendre chacun une feuille afin de prendre des notes pour ne rien oublier.

« Est-ce que j'ai des gros muscles ? » Questionna le brun avant de sourire en voyant sa mère hochant sa tête de haut en bas. « Je suis Batman du coup ? »

« Toujours pas. » Rigola Regina.

« Mais je suis qui a la fin. » Marmonna-t-il en réfléchissant à vive allure.

« Tu es Hulk espèce d'idiot ! » Lança Alice en lui frappant doucement le front.

« Hulk ? Beurk ! Mais pourquoi ? » S'exclama Henry en affichant une mine de dégout.

« Parce que c'est le personnage le plus fort de la saga Marvel ? » Proposa Emma en souriant.

« Faux ! C'est Thor le plus fort. » Contra le petit garçon.

« Non, c'est Hulk ! » Retorquèrent Emma et Regina en parfaite harmonie.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en fronçant des sourcils avant d'éclater de rire. Les deux enfants sourirent en les regardant, ils étaient tellement heureux de voir leur mère aussi détendue si bien qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à prendre part à ce fou rire. Ils se calmèrent finalement après plusieurs minutes à cause des crampes aux ventres qu'ils avaient à présent. Ils grignotèrent quelques biscuits avant que la brune ne reprenne sa liste de question mais sans espoir, elle ne trouva pas et, après de très, très, très longues minutes de recherches, les enfants eurent presque pitié d'elle si bien qu'Alice finit par lui arracher son post-it pour lui révéler son identité du jeu.

« Fran Fine ? Elle date tellement, je ne me rappel plus la dernière fois où j'ai regardé un épisode d'une nounou d'enfer. Pourquoi elle ? » Fit la brune en souriant.

« Parce que malgré les années, elle me fait toujours aussi rire. » Répondit naturellement Emma.

Ils rirent encore un peu tous les quatre et recommencèrent une nouvelle partie dans le plus grand des calmes. Une fois de plus, Emma trouva son personnage dès la première question, elle connaissait bien trop ses enfants pour que le jeu dure très longtemps du moins pour elle. Ils s'amusèrent tous ensemble et en oublièrent même les bourrasques de vent qui s'abattaient sur la petite ville.

Ils furent violemment ramenés à la réalité lorsqu'un éclair éclata tout près de la baie vitrée de la maison et que toutes les lumières de la pièce s'éteignirent.

Alice paniqua et alla immédiatement se blottir contre son frère qui n'en menait pas large non plus. La blonde se leva du sol et se dirigea vers l'interrupteur, comme elle le craignait, les fusibles avaient dû sauter et elle n'allait certainement pas sortir dehors pour réparer tout ça maintenant.

Quelle sombre idée avait-eu le constructeur de la maison de maitre le tableau électrique à l'extérieur ?

« Tout va bien d'accord ? Il y a des bougies et je dois avoir des lampes torche en bas. Vous restez là tous les trois, je reviens vite. » S'exclama la photographe en souriant doucement.

Elle attrapa son téléphone portable et activa la lampe torche dessus, elle le posa sur la table de manière à éclairer une grande partie de la pièce et leur sourit pour les rassurer. Elle déposa une délicate caresse dans les cheveux de sa fille et quitta le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine, un peu à l'aveugle elle ouvrit et ferme les différents tiroirs avant de tomber enfin sur celui où elle avait rangé sa réserve de bougies. Elle ouvrit la boite et retourna dans le salon pour le plus grand bonheur de Regina et des deux enfants qui n'avaient aucune envie de rester seuls trop longtemps.

« Je vais rapidement descendre au sous-sol pour chercher les bougeoirs en bas, vous restez en haut ok ? » Dit-elle en allumant rapidement une des bougies pour s'éclairer.

« Je viens avec toi. » Décida Regina.

« Tu restes en haut. » Répéta simplement la blonde.

« Pourquoi donc ? » Marmonna la brune en fronçant des sourcils.

« De un, parce que tu ne vas pas laisser les enfants seuls alors qu'ils sont littéralement morts de trouille et de deux, parce que personne ne met les pieds dans mon sous-sol. » Lança fortement Emma.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et Regina se senti rapidement stupide de son comportement alors elle se rassit à sa place et glissa son bras autour des épaules d'Henry qui tenait fermement sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

La photographe leur jeta un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers la porte du sous-sol, elle s'éclaira à l'aide de sa bougie et descendit lentement les escaliers pour ne pas risquer de tomber. Elle entra directement dans la seconde partie de son sous-sol, la partie qu'elle avait aménagé en range tout et non en chambre noire.

Elle fouilla pendant quelques instants dans les affaires qu'elle avait entreposée ici et trouva enfin ce qu'elle était venue chercher, en veillant à ne pas se bruler avec la cire qui avait coulé, elle installa sa bougie dans son bougeoir et regarda tout autour d'elle dans l'espoir de retrouver les quelques lampes torches qu'elle avait.

Elle tomba dessus rapidement et, comme une très mauvaise blague, aucune ne fonctionnait. Toutes les piles avaient fini par rendre l'arme et elle ne se souvenait pas si elle en avait encore à l'étage. Elle soupira doucement et récupéra plusieurs repose bougies avant de remonter à l'étage.

Elle ne put s'empecher de sourire en voyant Regina qui tenait fortement les deux enfants contre son corps en tentant de les rassurer malgré sa propre peur. Elle se sentit fondre pour la brune qui faisait son possible pour calmer ses enfants.

Rapidement elle alluma plusieurs bougies qu'elle disposa partout pour éclairer l'entièreté de la pièce. Elle s'approcha doucement des trois qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé du sol et caressa délicatement la joue d'Alice sur laquelle avait coulée quelques larmes.

« Tout va bien d'accord ? Vous êtes en sécurité à la maison. » Assura Emma en les regardant tour à tour.

Ils hochèrent doucement de la tête de haut en bas et la blonde embrassa tendrement le front de ses enfants sans perdre son sourire. Elle releva le visage vers la brune et lui sourit tout aussi doucement avant de venir déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de celle-ci. Ils restèrent tous les quatre dans le salon sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent juste blottis les uns contre les autres en silence.

L'heure du dinner arriva rapidement et ils décidèrent et tous aller dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas tous ensemble. Ce petit moment occupa les enfants ce qui les calma tous les deux pour le plus grand bonheur de la blonde qui détestait les voir aussi mal. Ils mangèrent dans le calme et le silence qui fut drôlement apaisant pour tout le monde, une fois terminé, ils décidèrent de tous monter se coucher pour mettre au plus vite fin à cette journée qui semblait interminable.

Emma et Alice montèrent immédiatement à l'étage alors qu'Henry resta encore un petit moment dans le salon à caresser le pelage de Swan pendant que Regina remplissait rapidement le lave-vaisselle.

La fillette se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère qui comprit le message, Emma se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille où elle récupéra son pyjama ainsi que sa machine pour la nuit qu'elle amena dans sa propre chambre. Pendant que la fillette se changeait dans un coin, elle déplaça sa table de chevet afin d'y caler la machine respiratoire et ensuite elle entra dans la salle de bain pour enfiler de quoi passer la nuit.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Henry déposa délicatement le chaton dans son panier et fixa l'extérieur à travers la baie vitrée. La brune entra dans le salon, pensant être seule, et fronça des sourcils en le regardant faire, elle s'approcha doucement pour e pas lui faire peur et fixa à son tour l'horizon.

« C'est vraiment le déluge dehors. » Chuchota-t-elle tout bas.

« Le déluge dehors, il a été dans mon cœur aussi. Le soleil se lève tous les jours et pourtant, sans maman et Alice, ma vie reste aussi sombre que la nuit depuis six ans. » Répondit sincèrement le petit garçon.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, il déposa une dernière caresse sur le museau du chaton qui s'appretait à dormir et il monta à l'étage pour se changer. Il se mit en pyjama, attrapa sa peluche et entra dans la chambre de sa mère, il se glissa immédiatement sous les couvertures et fut rapidement rejoint par sa petite sœur qui vint se blottir contre lui

Le brun entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là et il se glissa immédiatement sous les couvertures rapidement rejoint par la petite sœur qui vint se blottir contre lui. La photographe sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment-là, elle sourit en voyant ses deux enfants dans son lit et s'approcha pour glisser le masque autour du visage d'Alice qui lui sourit doucement, elle vint s'allonger à son tour et sa petite fille colla sans attendre son dos à sa poitrine tout en gardant sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son frère.

A cet instant, ils remarquèrent que Regina était là, en pyjama, dans l'embrassure de la porte et qu'elle les regardait tous les trois avec des yeux débordant d'amour.

« Je vais vous laisser dormir, faites de beau rêve. » Sourit-elle simplement.

« Viens dormir avec nous cette nuit. » Marmonna Emma en fermant les yeux.

« Euh... je … enfin… je… » Bégaya bêtement la brune.

« Viens poser tes fesses ici avant que je ne change d'avis. » Menaça la blonde.

La tête que fit Regina dut être vraiment drôle à voir car les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire en la regardant, elle sourit presque timidement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux de jais défait et s'approcha du lit. Elle s'assit sur le bord avant de souffler sur la bougie qui éclairait la pièce, elle se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures et resta sagement sur le dos sans bouger.

Emme soupira doucement en levant les yeux au ciel malgré ses paupières qui étaient toujours fermés, elle tendit sa main droite derrière elle et se saisit de celle de la brune, elle tira dessus pour la forcer à s'allonger sur le côté et tira encore un peu plus pour la faire se blottir dans ses dos.

Délicatement Regina déposer sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme avant de glisser son visage dans les boucles d'or qui reposait sur l'oreiller. Elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre une profonde respiration de son doux parfum avant de soupirer de bienêtre. Dieu que cette douce sensation lui avait manqué. Elle se mit à sourire bêtement et se rassura en se disant que personne ne la verrait faire puisqu'elle était dans le dos d'Emma et qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans le noir complet.

« Bonne nuit sauterelle, bonne nuit les mamans. » Souffla Henry avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Le sourire qu'affichait déjà la brune s'élargit un peu plus si cela était possible, elle sentit son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine et des perles d'eau salés embrumèrent ses yeux.

Dans une pulsion qu'elle ne contrôla pas, elle déposa un délicat baiser sur l'épaule d'Emma couverte d'un simple débardeur noire, elle écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de son geste et attendit de sentir la jeune femme se tendre contre son corps. Mais rien ne vint, elle se dit que la blonde s'était sans doute déjà endormie donc elle soupira légèrement de soulagement et se réinstalla correctement pour s'endormir.

« Fait de beau rêve. » Chuchota soudainement la jeune photographe en souriant du bout des lèvres.


	33. Chapitre 31

Emma se réveilla en entendant du bruit dans sa maison, elle se redressa dans son lit et grimaça de douleur en se tenant l'épaule. Plus le temps passait et moins elle avait l'impression de guérir ce qui la frustrait au plus haut point.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être un poids mort pour toute sa famille mais surtout pour Regina qui avait bien d'autre chose à faire que de sans cesse s'occuper d'elle.

Elle quitta son lit et remit son attelle pour maintenir correctement son épaule blessée puis elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en entendant du bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée. En tendant l'oreille, elle se rendit compte que le bruit en question était en réalité des éclats de rire provenant de ses deux enfants.

Discrètement, elle s'approcha de la cuisine de sa maison et entra à l'intérieur en tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle s'adossa au mur et observa Henry et Alice qui riaient tous les deux à gorge déployé en regardant Regina qui avait de la pâte à gaufre sur le bout du nez.

Son cœur s'emballa à la vision de sa petite famille mais malheureusement, son cerveau la rappela rapidement à l'ordre.

Combien de temps ce parfait tableau allait-il durer ? Regina allait-elle vraiment restée auprès d'eux ? Serait-elle encore là lorsqu'elle ne serait plus blessée ? Partirait-elle à un moment donné ?

Emma soupira doucement, Regina lui avait pourtant assurée, mainte fois, qu'elle comptait restée, qu'elle ne voulait plus partir mais une infime part d'elle – une partie de son âme qui rétrécissait de jour en jour – avait toujours du mal à la croire, à lui faire confiance, à imaginer une vie où la brune ne l'abandonnerait pas à la première difficulté.

Elle savait qu'elle était bête et qu'elle ressemblait à une adolescente avec des problèmes de confiance mais s'était bien plus fort qu'elle, plus son cœur tombait pour la jeune femme et moins sa raison parvenait à la croire.

Son cœur et son cerveau avaient la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas être d'accord dès qu'il était question de Regina Mills, pourtant, ensemble, ils étaient si puissants qu'ils parvenaient à créer la mélodie de sa vie. L'un était sensible, l'autre impassible, l'une se focalisait alors que l'autre divaguait, l'un avait la faculté d'aimer et l'autre celle de diriger. Leurs différences les unissaient pour former le plus fort et le plus précieux des couples mais dans tout ça la blonde était complètement perdue.

Devait-elle suivre son cœur qui lui hurlait d'aimer intensément, démesurément, peut-être même un peu dangereusement la jeune femme ou devait-elle suivre sa raison qui lui murmurait qu'elle devait fuir la situation ?

Elle n'en savait rien et elle en avait vraiment assez de ne pas savoir.

« Maman ! Tu vas bien ? » S'exclama soudainement Henry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant rire hein ? » Lança Emma après avoir légèrement sursauté.

« C'est Regina, elle fait l'andouille. » Répondit la fillette en nettoyant la moustache de chocolat qu'il avait au-dessus de la lèvre.

« Je me fatigue à apprendre à mes enfants qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture et toi, en un petit-déjeuner, tu ruines tout mon travail. » Soupira la photographe malgré son amusement qui était évident pour tout le monde.

« Tu as fait du très bon travail, tu es une mère exceptionnelle. » Assura Regina en lui souriant grandement.

La brune s'approcha d'elle et vint lui plaquer un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de repartir pour surveiller la cuisson des gaufres sans même se rendre compte que la blonde s'était tendue au possible à son simple touché.

Emma soupira doucement, passa sa main sur son visage et entra réellement dans la cuisine pour se servir un grand verre d'eau bien froide afin de se réveiller. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses enfants et sourit doucement en les voyants prendre les médicaments puis elle ouvrit à son tour le placard pour prendre ses propres cachets.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche, ne tardez pas trop à monter vous habiller. » Souffla-t-elle en regardant ses enfants.

Les deux hochèrent la tête avant de croquer à pleine dent dans une nouvelle gaufre tout juste cuite et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant.

Elle termina son verre d'eau et le posa dans l'évier avant d'embrasser le front de sa fille puis celui de son fils avant de remonter rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Sans attendre, elle envoya valser tous ses habits dans les quatre coins de sa salle de bain puis elle entra dans sa douche. Elle profita pleinement de ce moment de pause dans lequel elle resta de longue minute pour laisser ses muscles se détendre totalement au contact de l'eau chaude.

Malgré la douleur qui irradiait littéralement tous son bras, elle se sécha et s'habilla même si elle eut un peu de difficulté. Elle se brossa rapidement les cheveux et soupira en décidant de les laisser sécher naturellement.

Elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée où elle récupéra son sac à main, elle y glissa sa tablette de travail ainsi que son téléphone portable et sourit en voyant que ses enfants étaient prêts pour aller à l'école pour une longue journée de travail.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » Questionna Regina qui sortait de la cuisine en se séchant les mains avec un torchon.

« J'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit et de réfléchir, je vais aller faire un tour et ensuite travailler un peu. » Répondit Emma sans avoir le courage de la regarder.

« Je peux te déposer, où veux-tu aller ? » Sourit la brune en s'approchant.

« Je vais marcher, ça va me faire du bien. Je rentrerais sans doute en fin de journée, fait comme chez toi mais ne descend pas dans mon sous-sol. » Fit-elle rapidement.

La blonde s'avança vers ses enfants qu'elle prit dans ses bras, elle embrassa la joue d'henry et déposa un baiser appuyé sur le front d'Alice qui sourit grandement puis elle attrapa ses clés de maison. Elle lança un léger regard à Regina et sortit de chez elle sans attendre.

Elle fourra sa main valide dans sa poche et avança tranquillement dans les petites rues en admirant sa ville prendre doucement vie en ce début de journée.

Elle se promena sans vraiment savoir où elle comptait aller pour le moment, elle se contenta d'avancer et de sourire à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait la chance de croiser.

Après quelques minutes, elle arriva devant la menuiserie de son père et constata que celle-ci était ouverte alors, elle poussa la porte d'entrée qui émit un léger tintement et elle sourit en apercevant la tête de Marco sortir de l'arrière-boutique.

« Papa. » Sourit-elle en approchant.

« Ma fille. » Fit l'homme d'un certain âge en approchant pour venir délicatement la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu ouvres tôt aujourd'hui. » Constata la blonde.

« J'ai tout un tas d'objet à réparer. Ta mère aime s'occuper de ses fleurs et moi, j'aime travailler le bois. » Répondit le menuisier. « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène si tôt ? » Reprit-il en l'observant de haut en bas pour s'assurer qu'elle allait réellement bien.

« J'avais besoin de me vider la tête donc je suis partie me balader puis je suis venu te faire un petit coucou. Mais maintenant je me demande, tu n'aurais pas un cadre par exemple ? » Souffla Emma en regardant les diverses œuvres en bois que son père mettait en avant dans la devanture de sa boutique.

« J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut ! » Assura Marco dont le visage venait de s'illuminer d'un immense sourire.

Il embrassa doucement le front de sa fille et la laissa seule pour retourner dans son atelier qui se trouvait dans l'arrière de sa boutique.

Emma ne put s'empêcher d'être amusée par la joie soudaine de son père adoptif, elle le regarda partir puis se mit à déambuler entre les objets qui étaient exposés. Elle laissa son doigt glisser sur une petite horloge dont un coucou sortit sans qu'elle ne s'y attende ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter.

Marco revint au même moment et lui tendit un cadre en bois qu'il avait lui-même confectionné grâce à de longues heures de travails.

La blonde le prit en main et l'observa attentivement, il était parfait. La couleur était parfaite. La forme était parfaite. La taille était parfaite. Les dimensions l'étaient également. Tout était parfait dans ce cadre. C'était le cadre parfait pour la photo parfaite.

« Il est parfait, combien je te dois papa ? » Sourit-elle grandement.

« Depuis quand je fais payer ma fille ? Il est tout à toi. » S'exclama l'homme en lui caressant doucement la joue.

« Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand ru fais ça. » Répondit Emma en le regardant fixement.

« A quoi va te servir le cadre ? » Questionna-t-il curieusement.

« C'est un cadeau que je prépare avec les enfants. » Rayonna la blonde sans trop en dire.

« Je vois, tout va bien avec Regina ? » Fit finalement Marco en lui souriant.

« J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir répondre à cette question. » Soupira la jeune photographe en haussant douloureusement des épaules.

La brune était vraiment merveilleuse mais c'était elle le problème, c'était elle qui n'avait pas confiance, c'était elle qui avait bien trop peur pour débuter quoi que ce soit de nouveau.

Père et fille discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes avant de repartir chacun de son côté pour vaquer à leurs diverses occupations.

Emma glissa précieusement le cadre dans son sac à main et passa par le Granny's pour acheter des boissons chaudes ainsi que quelques viennoiseries avant de prendre la direction de son studio de photo où elle retrouva Lilith et August.

Ils se prirent tous dans les bras mais n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de discuter car les premiers clients arrivèrent alors chacun prit sa boisson que venait d'apporter la blonde ainsi qu'un petit quelque chose à manger puis allèrent travailler chacun de leur côté.

La jeune photographe but une gorgée de son si bon chocolat et s'installa derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, elle alluma l'ordinateur puis soupira en voyant que, comme à leur habitude, ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient laissé tous les comptes à faire ainsi que tous les registres de client à remplir. Au moins, elle avait de quoi s'occuper et grâce à cela, elle pourrait effacer Regina de ses pensées, ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

Les minutes défilèrent à une vitesse folle et elle sursauta légèrement en entendant ses deux amis sortir de leur salle de travaille réceptive en discutant fortement.

« Emma ! Tu préfères te faire enfoncer des aiguilles dans les yeux par des nazis tous les matins ou dix millions d'euro ? » Questionna August en s'approchant.

« Je prends l'argent, t'en as d'autre des questions bêtes comme ça ? » Répondit-elle en haussant des sourcils, August était bien le seul homme en ville à se soucier de ce genre de problématique.

« Et toi ? Tu prends l'argent ou les aiguilles ? » Fit-il en se tournant vers la brune.

« Ouais mais du coup, je serais morte dès le premier matin si je choisis les aiguilles. » Réfléchit Lilith en fronçant des sourcils.

« Non. Tu as mal aux yeux toute la journée et tous les matins tes yeux redeviennent normaux, là les Nazis reviennent et t'enfoncent les aiguilles dans les yeux. » Expliqua le brun.

« Le matin vers quelle heure ? » Demanda la jeune femme comme-ci cette question était vraiment la plus importante à poser.

« Hm, genre, vers dix heures et quart. » Dit-il en voyant que son amie le suivait dans son délire qui, une fois de plus, dépassait totalement la blonde qui se contentait de les regarder avec attention.

« Est-ce que ce sont de vieux Nazis d'argentine ou des vrais néonazi belge ? » Lança la brune en tirant une légère moue pas convaincue.

« Des vrais Nazis d'époque. » Assura August.

« En uniforme et tout ? » Voulu s'assurer Lilith.

« Ouais, c'est leur fantôme ! » Répondit l'homme en trouvant que leur réflexion devenait de plus en plus profonde.

« Comment ils s'appellent ? » Lança la jeune femme.

« Je n'en sais trop rien, ça doit être des Nazis discrets. » Fit-il en haussant des épaules.

« Je suis certaine qu'il y en a un qui s'appelle Helmut. » Informa la brune avec beaucoup de sérieux. « Il y a combien d'aiguille ? » Reprit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à sa remarque.

« Cinq. » Affirma August en passant sa main sur sa barbe de trois jours.

« Par œil ou en tout ? » Poussa un peu plus la brune.

« Cinq par œil. » Répondit l'homme en souriant.

Lilith le fixa attentivement avant de reporter son attention sur Emma qui n'avait rien loupé de la pièce, elle laissa le silence planer pendant quelques instants dans la pièce puis elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je vais prendre les dix millions d'euros ! » informa-t-elle avec conviction.

Emma la regarda et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

C'était du Lilith tout craché. La jeune femme laissait constamment planer le suspense en posant tout un tas de question qui n'avait vraiment ni queue ni tête pour finalement prendre le choix que tout le monde aurait pris dès le départ. Lilith était comme ça, elle l'avait toujours été et elle le serait toujours et, sincèrement, pour rien au monde Emma ne la changerait.

Tous les trois, ils partagèrent un regard complice et rirent un peu plus.

« On a commandé une pizza, elle ne devrait plus tarder. » Informa August entre deux éclats de rire.

« Une Regina ! » Précisa Lilith sans cesser de rire.

« Vous êtes tellement lourd. » Maronna la blonde malgré l'amusement qui secouait son corps tout entier.

Emma était partie chercher ses deux amies dès leurs dix-huitièmes anniversaires, elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans eux et ne pouvait s'imaginer être heureuse sans ses deux têtes brulées. Elle avait eu du mal à les retrouver mais elle n'avait pas perdu espoir et finalement ses recherches avaient portés leurs fruits.

Elle les avait ramenés en ville et elle les avait tous les deux présenté à ses parents qui les avaient immédiatement accueillis comme ils l'avaient accueilli elle, quelques années plus tôt. Elle les avait ensuite présentés à sa bande d'amie et surtout à Regina et évidement, l'un comme l'autre, avaient tout de suite fait le rapprochement entre le prénom de sa petite amie et le nom d'une pizza faite à base de champignon, de jambon, de sauce tomate et de Mozzarella.

Ils n'avaient jamais rien dit devant la brune mais ils n'avaient jamais cessé de la comparer à cette pizza si bien que, pendant ses six ans d'absence, lorsqu'ils voulaient parler d'elle sans qu'Emma comprenne, ils utilisaient le terme de « PIZZA » au lieu de simplement l'appeler par son prénom mais ce qu'ils ignoraient encore aujourd'hui, c'est que la blonde avait très rapidement compris leur petit manège mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit.

Ils calmèrent finalement leur fou rire et patientèrent de longue minute jusqu'à ce que le livreur de pizza arrive avec leur repas, August paya en mettant en avant qu'il avait appelé pour commander donc qu'il devait payer puis ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle de pause pour déguster leur déjeuner.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, tous ensemble, mais ils durent retourner à leurs occupations en laissant Emma seule.

La blonde entra dans sa propre salle de travail et elle s'installa à son bureau, elle sortit son ordinateur portable de son sac et ne put retenir l'immense sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

Elle ne se lassait pas de regarder cette belle photo qu'ils avaient pris le soir de Noël, elle aimait voir la joie qui brillait à l'état pure dans les yeux de ses enfants mais surtout, elle adorait voir Regina sur l'une de ses photos de famille.

Elle se perdit dans sa contemplation pendant quelques longues minutes puis elle se ressaisit et se mit à répondre à tous les mails qu'elle avait en retard.

Finalement, l'après-midi fila à grande vitesse et elle rangea ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle. Elle salua rapidement ses amis qui voulurent la ramener mais elle déclina poliment l'offre et leur assurant que marcher lui faisait du bien.

Le soleil s'était couché tôt à StoryBrooke alors elle préféra ne pas tarder dans la rue, elle n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur une personne en état d'ivresse ou pire quelqu'un mal attentionnée, surtout qu'avec son épaule dans cet état, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour se défendre qui que soit la menace.

Elle marcha pendant de longues minutes et arriva enfin à son manoir, elle entra à l'intérieur et fut assaillit par ses deux enfants qui lui sautèrent dessus en criant de joie.

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais à la maison. » Souffla Regina en la regardant intensément de haut en bas.

« Maman rentre toujours à la maison. » Assura Henry en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère.

Emma avait bien compris que cette réplique n'était pas une simple réponse mais bien une pique pour la brune mais elle préféra ne pas le relever, elle lui assena un léger coup sur l'épaule en le regardant droit dans les yeux et lui fit, silencieusement, comprendre qu'il ne devait pas recommencer.

Les enfants montèrent finalement pour terminer leur devoir et laissèrent ainsi les deux femmes seules à l'étage inférieur. La blonde et la brune se regardèrent mais ne dirent absolument rien, Emma se contenta de rejoindre le salon où elle s'installa pour reposer son épaule qui la faisait souffrir.

Ils passèrent à table et dégustèrent le repas que Regina avait préparé pendant un long moment puis la jeune femme monta à l'étage pour coucher Alice. Elles firent le rituel du soir, puis, au moment de l'histoire, la petite blonde en décida autrement.

« Tu es toujours amoureuse de maman. » Demanda-t-elle doucement en prenant sa peluche en forme de sauterelle sans ses bras.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être. » Assura la brune sans aucune once hésitation.

« Comment tu sais ? » Lança la fillette en la regardant attentivement.

« Quand j'ai ramené Henry et que je l'ai revu, j'ai eu comme l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Comme si depuis des années je vivais sans respirer et qu'elle était en réalité l'oxygène dont j'ai besoin chaque jour. C'est là que j'ai su. Je peux partir aussi longtemps que je veux, Emma ne quittera jamais ma tête ni même mon cœur. Elle est un peu comme mon grand amour, mon bel amour. » Répondit Regina en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux.

« Pourquoi tu es tombée amoureuse de maman ? » S'intéressa Alice en baillant.

« Parce que c'était elle, parce que c'était moi. Parce que c'était nous. » Souffla simplement la jeune femme.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la petite fille aux cheveux d'or et lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de glisser son masque à oxygène autour de son visage pour lui permettre de respirer convenablement durant la nuit.

La brune passa par la chambre d'Henry et lui prit son livre des mains en lui disant d'aller dormir avant qu'Emma ne monte, elle lui embrassa la joue et éteignit la lumière en sortant.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et fronça des sourcils en voyant que la blonde était assise à même le sol, devant la baie vitrée qui était fermé. Ses genoux étaient ramenés contre son torse et son visage était tourné vers le ciel, elle observait les étoiles pourtant les muscles de ses épaules étaient tendus comme pour tout le reste de son corps.

Elle s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme pour ne pas la brusquer et s'assit juste à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? J'ai bien vu que tu te comportais étrangement. » Souffla-t-elle simplement.

« J'ai peur de toi. » Chuchota la blonde après quelques secondes de silence.

« Pourquoi ? » Interrogea Regina qui était persuadé de ne pas lui avoir fait de mal.

« Parce que je peux t'aimer. » Murmura la photographe en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Est-ce mal ? » S'assura la brune en fronçant des sourcils.

« Tu peux être la cause de mon bonheur comme celle de mon malheur, donner un sens à ma vie comme la détruire. » Avoua Emma en fermant les yeux.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur tu sais, mais pas de toi. J'ai affreusement peur de te perdre, peur de rater, peur d'échouer. » Déclara-t-elle tout bas.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent assises, l'une à côté de l'autre, devant la baie vitrée qui était toujours fermée.

Finalement, après de longues secondes sans ne rien faire, Emma gigota et posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina en soupirant doucement.

Les minutes passèrent et, en regardant le ciel, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent compte que, parmi toutes les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel se soir, la lune brillait magnifiquement et semblait les regarder.

« Je suis certaine que la lune est jalouse de ta splendeur. » Chuchota la brune en fixant l'astre.

« Elle n'a rien à me jalouser, je lui offre mon âme et tout mon être quand elle le veut. » Assura Emma sans bouger.


	34. Chapitre 32

La journée se passa dans le calme pour tout le monde, Henry et Alice furent à l'école et profitèrent pleinement de leurs camarades de classe alors qu'Emma travailla à la maison en compagnie de Regina qui lut un livre dans le salon pour rester auprès d'elle.

Elles allèrent toutes les deux chercher les enfants à l'école lorsque ce fut l'heure et, contre toute attente, la blonde descendit à sa chambre noire qui se trouvait dans son sous-sol en revenant à la maison, les enfants montèrent faire leur devoir et la brune resta seule dans le salon à réfléchir.

Soudain, une merveilleuse idée germa dans son cerveau, elle ouvrit doucement la porte qui menait à la cave et vérifia qu'Emma était bien occupée avant de monter à l'étage. Elle entra dans la chambre d'Alice qui apprenait ses tables de multiplications et elle lui posa tout un tas de question avant de sourire, elle lui embrassa le front et lui demanda de faire un sac d'affaire.

Elle rejoignit Henry et attendit patiemment qu'il termine son exercice d'histoire avant de lui expliquer son plan pour la soirée, il sauta de joie et s'empressa de remplir un sac avec toutes les affaires dont il avait besoin.

Regina redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et sourit doucement en constatant qu'Emma était toujours au sous-sol, pour une fois que son occupation secrète pouvait lui servir à quelque chose, elle allait en profiter.

Tous les trois, ils grimpèrent dans la Mercedes de collection et la brune déposa les deux enfants rapidement, elle alla ensuite faire quelques courses pour avoir tout ce dont elle avait besoin puis elle rentra finalement au manoir avant que la blonde ne se rende compte de leur absence.

Elle mit de la musique en fond pour créer un peu de bruit avant de se mettre à préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour leur petite soirée en tête à tête.

Elle laissa le repas cuir à feu doux en espérant que l'odeur du plat n'attire pas Emma à au rez-de-chaussée puis elle monta à l'étage. Elle se glissa sous la douche, se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler ses plus beaux sous-vêtements en dentelle. Elle enfila un pantalon en toile ainsi qu'une chemise et redescendit en enfila sa bague de mariage.

Elle servit le repas et alla le déposer dans le salon avant de vérifier que tout était parfait.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration, passa ses mans sur les replis imaginaire de son pantalon et s'approcha de la porte du sous-sol qu'elle ouvrit.

« Emma ? » Dit-elle fortement.

La brune patienta quelques instants mais elle en reçu absolument aucune réponse alors elle décida de descendre les quelques marches qui menaient à l'étage inférieur. Elle savait bien que la blonde lui avait formellement interdit de descendre mais elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler pour la prévenir puisque celle-ci avait laissé son téléphone portable dans la salle à manger pour ne pas être dérangée pendant qu'elle travaillait.

Elle toqua doucement à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur la jeune photographe qui la détailla de haut en bas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Je t'ai appelé, c'est l'heure du diner. Tu montes ? » Souffla Regina en lui souriant.

« Tu m'attends là ? » Fit doucement Emma.

La brune hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas et la jeune photographe referma rapidement la porte pour retourner dans sa chambre noire. Elle se dépêcha de ranger toutes ses affaires et de protéger le projet sur lequel elle travaillait avant de ressortir. Elle ferma la porte à clé derrière elle et observa attentivement Regina de la tête au pied.

« Pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ? Tu es très belle hein, mais pourquoi ? » Questionna-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

« J'avais envie de me faire belle se soir. » Sourit simplement la brune.

« Tu es constamment belle idiote. » Assura Emma en montant les escaliers.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce doux compliment et elle la suivit de près en glissant sa main dans son dos, elle ouvrit la porte au rez-de-chaussée et la laissa passer devant. Elle lui attrapa doucement la main en la voyant se diriger vers la salle à manger et la tira vers le salon où elle avait tout préparé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Souffla-t-elle incrédule en regardant l'état de son salon.

Sa table basse avait disparu de la pièce et ses fauteuils avaient été déplacés. Au milieu de la pièce, face à son canapé, se trouvait une très grande nappe à carreaux rouge et blanc étalé au sol ainsi que tout un tas de coussin pour rendre le tout plus confortable. Des bougies fondaient doucement dans un chandelier posé au milieu, des pétales de roses étaient éparpillés ici et là et un merveilleux bouquet de rose rouge se trouvait dans le coin.

Sa plus belle vaisselle était sortie, des plats étaient recouvert par des cloches, les verres à pied étaient remplis et la télévision était allumée mais aucun programme ne passait.

« Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait se faire un petit diner en tête à tête, rien que toi et moi. » Chuchota timidement Regina.

« Où sont les enfants ? » Questionna Emma sans relever le visage de la nappe.

« Chez tes parents. J'ai vérifié, Ingrid à une machine pour Alice donc elle peut y passer la nuit sans problème. » Informa la brune avec un très léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

« Pourquoi une telle attention ? » Fit doucement la photographe.

« Je me suis dit que… comme on repart à zéro toi et moi, on pourrait peut-être recommencer par le commencement. » Souffla-t-elle en souriant.

« Un rendez-vous. » Comprit la blonde.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et restèrent silencieuse pendant quelques instants. L'une se demandait si son idée était finalement vraiment bonne alors que l'autre essayait d'assimiler la situation et la gentillesse qui se cachait sous ce petit acte.

« Merci. » Souffla Emma en s'approchant pour s'installer.

« Oh mais avec plaisir. » Répondit Regina en retrouvant son sourire.

« Mais j'appose une condition, on peut regarder Peter Pan ? » Demanda la photographe en prenant le bouquet de fleur dans ses mains.

« Tu sais que Peter est en réalité un méchant qui kidnappe les enfants et les tue lorsqu'ils deviennent trop grand ? » Rappela la brune en la regardant.

« Ne brise pas mon enfance, c'est mon premier amour ok ? » Marmonna la blonde en la fusillant du regard.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la bibliothèque de film et trouva facilement ledit film. Emma avait le Disney et cela ne l'étonnait guère. Elle lança le dessin animé et revint s'asseoir auprès de la blonde qui souriait comme une grande enfant en regardant la télévision.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« En entrée, de petites saucisses cocktails. » Répondit Regina en soulevant la première cloche.

« Ce n'est pas très romantique tu sais. » Rigola la blonde qui attrapa l'un des cure-dents.

« Certes mais c'est délicieux. Pour le plat, je nous ai fait des pâtes aux boulettes de viande. » Présenta-t-elle.

« Le tout dans un seul grand plat, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais tendance à dire que tu veux faire un mauvais remake de la belle et le clochard. Mais qui est la belle et qui est la clocharde ? » Taquina Emma en souriant.

« Je veux bien être la clocharde si tu es ma belle. » Souffla Regina en plongeant dans son doux regard émeraude.

« Tu as mis quoi dans le verre ? Tu sais bien qu'avec mon traitement je n'ai pas le droit de boire d'alcool. » Rappela la photographe en prenant sa coupe pour ne pas montrer son trouble.

« Je sais bien, on va toute les deux boire du jus de pomme. » Informa la jeune femme en souriant.

En silence, elles se mirent à picorer les petites saucisses cocktails en regardant attentivement le dessin animé qui passait à la télévision.

Emma vivait le film à fond comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle souriait et s'exclamait en même temps que les personnages ce qui amusa Regina qui quitta rapidement l'écran des yeux pour l'admirer sans ne rien dire.

Elles se sourirent et choquèrent leur verre ensemble avant de boire tranquillement leur jus tout en mangeant.

Une fois le bol terminé, la brune attrapa le plat de pâte à la sauce tomate et y planta deux fourchettes puis elle se réinstalla correctement pour garder le plat chaud sur ses cuisses. La blonde se saisit de son couvert et elles mangèrent en écoutant l'aventure des petits enfants avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« A la file indienne, indienne, indienne. Tous à la file indienne nous marchons en chantant ! Ti dum, ti di, a ti dou li dou ti dé, ti dum, ti di, c'est facile à prononcer. Ti dum, ti di, c'est la chanson qui nous plait ! Chantons ti dou li dum a ti dou li dou ti dé ! » Chantonna-t-elle avec un immense sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

« Je suis amoureuse d'une enfant. » Souffla doucement Regina en la regardant.

« Ti dum, ti di, a ti dou li dou ti dou. On rit, on joue, on s'amuse comme des petits fous. Je marche, tu marches, il marche et tous nous marchons en chantant ti li dum a ti dou li dou ti dé ! » Continua la blonde sans relever sa remarque.

« Mon dieu, elle la connait encore par cœur. » Rigola la brune avec étonnement.

« A la file indienne, indienne, indienne. Si à la file indienne, nous marchons un par un. C'est qu'à la file indienne, indienne, indienne, c'est qu'à la file indienne, nous filons les indiens. Ti dum, ti di, a ti dou li dou ti dé. Chantons, en chœur, cette chanson qui nous plait ! Ti dum, ti di, a ti dou li dou ti dé ! Oh a ti dou li dum a ti dou li dou ti dé ! Oh a ti dou li dum a ti dou li dou ti dé ! » Fit-elle après avoir sifflé en même temps que les petits enfants.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un rapide regard et éclatèrent littéralement de rire puis Regina se mit à applaudir pour le petit spectacle dont elle avait eu la seule spectatrice. Elle savait bien que Peter Pan était le Disney préféré de la blonde mais de là à connaitre les paroles des chansons par cœur après autant de temps, elle était sincèrement étonnée.

« C'était mon moment préféré. » Fit simplement la blonde pour expliquer son soudain comportement.

« Tu recommences quand tu veux. » Assura la brune en séchant ses larmes de joie.

Elles pouffèrent de rire et continuèrent de manger le plat de pâte en suivant attentivement la suite du dessin animé pour enfant.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elles se servirent une nouvelle fourchette et la portèrent à leurs lèvres avant de se rendre compte que l'une des pâtes qu'elles étaient chacune en train de manger passer de leur bouche à celle de l'autre. Elles se regardèrent rapidement avant de se sourire doucement et de manger petit à petit la pâte qui les séparait.

Leurs nez se touchèrent et elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, Emma coupa finalement le lien et posa un bref et rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Regina avant de recommencer à manger comme si de rien n'était.

« Dans le film, le baiser est bien plus long. » Souffla la brune en attrapant son verre pour boire.

« Mais on n'est pas dans un film toi et moi, chérie. » Sourit simplement la photographe.

Le film continua et finalement, elles terminèrent le plat alors Regina attrapa la dernière cloche sous laquelle se trouvait un grand bol avec du chocolat fondu puis une petite assiette sur laquelle était déposé des brochettes d'ananas et de kiwi.

Elles commencèrent à grignoter le dessert en regardant la fin de leur film Disney puis, en écoutant le générique, la brune plongea l'une des brochettes dans le chocolat avant de la porter aux lèvres d'Emma qui croqua à pleine dent dedans malgré le chocolat liquide qui coula sur son menton. Regina réceptionna le tout avec son pouce et le mangea en attrapant son verre pour boire un peu de jus de pomme mais la jeune photographe lui attrapa le visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sans faire attention, l'ancienne avocate renversa son verre sur la nappe à carreaux et glissa délicatement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme en fermant les yeux et en lui rendant volontiers son baiser.

La main valide d'Emma se retrouva rapidement dans les cheveux bruns qu'elle tint pour approfondir le baiser.

Regina se redressa lentement et la surplomba légèrement sans briser la danse endiablée que menaient leurs lèvres.

Le souffle devint rapidement manquant mais l'une comme l'autre s'en fichait royalement, le manque d'oxygène était littéralement le cadet de leurs soucis à cet instant précis.

Elles s'allongèrent, l'une sur l'autre, sur une confortable pile de coussin et prirent rapidement leur respiration avant de reprendre leur baiser là où elles l'avaient abandonnée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Regina glissa délicatement l'une de ses mains au niveau de la cuisse de la belle blonde, elle remonta petit à petit jusqu'à retirer le t-shirt de celle-ci de son pantalon. Elle caressa lentement son ventre parfait puis ses côtes mais sans le vouloir, sa main buta contre le bras encore blessé et provoqua une vive douleur à la jeune femme qui tenta de l'ignorer mais ses maux physiques furent bien trop intenses.

Emma grimaça soudainement et éloigna la brune de son corps en posant sa main au milieu de son torse.

« Attends, stop, mon épaule. » Marmonna difficilement celle-ci.

Regina se redressa immédiatement et la regarda de haut en bas avant de comprendre alors elle l'aida à s'installer correctement et se leva pour aller à la cuisine.

Elle ouvrit le placard et récupéra sa plaquette de médicament avant de revenir dans le salon, elle lui servit un grand verre de jus de pomme et lui donna un antidouleur.

« Merci. » Souffla doucement Emma en attrapant son verre.

« Ça va aller ? » Questionna-t-elle en réinstallant correctement.

« Oui… je ne suis juste pas encore guérit… » Soupira la blonde en fermant les yeux.

Regina la regarda puis ferma ses yeux à son tour en laissant sa tête tomber sur le canapé contre lequel elles étaient appuyée depuis un long moment.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un long moment, aucune des deux ne savait quoi dire pour mettre fin au silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce mais après tout, que pouvaient-elles bien dire ?

La jeune photographe blonde se mit soudainement à rire ce qui étonna la brune qui la fixa en souriant doucement.

Dieu qu'elle aimait son rire, son vrai rire, celui qui sortait de ses tripes et qui éclatait dans sa cage thoracique. Ce rire qui la prenait à tout moment surtout lorsqu'elle devait rester sérieuse dans des situations un peu compliquées. Ce si doux rire qui lui retournait les entrailles lorsqu'elle l'entendait et qui lui étirait les lèvres en un fin sourire alors que la plupart du temps, elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle aimait entendre Emma rire lorsque son rire était vrai et non forcée parce que la situation l'y prêtait bien.

Elle aimait follement entendre Emma rire parce que son rire avait le don de la faire voyager à travers les nuages en gardant les pieds sur terre.

« Le moment est super gênant maintenant. » Souffla la jeune femme en tentant de se calmer.

« On pourrait simplement discuter pour mettre fin à ce moment gênant. » Proposa Regina en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu comptes repartir à New-York ? Après tout, tu as un bar et ton appartement là-bas ? » Demanda la blonde avec la gorge serrée d'appréhension.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes plans, ma maison est ici et j'en ai assez de fuir, fuir ma vie et ma famille. J'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça. » Répondit-elle sincèrement.

« Tu comptes rester alors ? Mais tu vas faire quoi ? Reprendre ton poste d'avocate ou ouvrir un nouveau bar en ville ? » Questionna la photographe en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je vais profiter de ma famille. Grâce à l'héritage de mon père, je peux vivre paisiblement sans avoir à travailler, j'ai acheté le bar pour m'occuper et arrêter de penser mais aujourd'hui, tout ce que je veux, c'est profiter de mon fils, d'Alice e de toi, si tu veux bien de moi. » Fit la brune en la regardant.

Emma sourit doucement mais n'ajouta rien d'autre, elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Regina et ferma à nouveaux les yeux en se laissant pleinement submerger par sa douce odeur de pomme.

« Ne pars plus ok ? Je ne le supporterais pas, pas une seconde fois. » Murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.


	35. Chapitre 33

Regina se tourna dans son lit et soupira en entendant l'horrible mélodie de son réveil, elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se lever mais les enfants avaient besoin d'elle pour aller à l'école. Au début, juste après l'accident d'Emma, elle avait aimé ça. Se lever le matin pour réveiller les enfants et leur préparer leur petit déjeuné, elle avait aimé ça se lever très tôt le matin pour s'occuper d'eux mais maintenant elle était fatiguée alors que ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle avait ce rôle. Elle s'allongea sur le dos en se rendant compte qu'elle était épuisée au bout de quelques semaines alors que, pendant un peu plus de six ans, Emma avait géré tous les matins toutes seule avant d'aller travailler ce qui devait rendre ses journées encore plus épuisantes que les siennes.

La blonde était vraiment exceptionnelle, elle le savait déjà mais maintenant elle s'en rendait encore plus compte. Elle se rendait compte de ce que signifiait réellement le fait d'être une maman et, même si elle était totalement épuisée, dans le fond elle aimait ça.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle finit par quitter son lit en entendant du bruit dans le couloir, elle attrapa un peignoir qu'elle avait piquée à Emma et l'enfila pour se couvrir un peu plus avant de quitter la chambre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que la blonde était déjà réveillée et qu'elle sortait tout juste de la chambre d'Alice qui ne tarda pas à apparaitre en tenant fermement sa peluche qui représentait une sauterelle contre son petit corps d'enfant. Regina adressa un doux sourire à l'enfant qui la regarda en se frottant les yeux pendant qu'Emma se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Henry.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de toquer à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, le brun en sortit et se jeta littéralement sur sa mère en encerclant ses bras autour de ses hanches pour la serrer fortement contre son corps. La blonde posa simplement sa main sur le haut de sa tête en fronçant des sourcils pendant qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son ventre.

« Tu es là. » Marmonna-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

« Bien sûr que je suis là, où voulais-tu que je sois ? » Fit la photographe en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux.

« Henry a besoin de câlin ? » Souffla Alice en s'approchant.

Le brun releva le visage et regarda sa petite sœur avec les larmes aux bords des yeux ce qui intrigua sa mère autant que Regina qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Il tendit sa main à la petite blonde qui vint à son tour se blottir contre sa jambe de leur mère qui les serra dans ses bras sans ne rien dire, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais sans doute avait-il seulement fait un mauvais rêve cette nuit. La brune s'approcha et glissa délicatement sa main dans le dos d'Emma, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux enfants mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait l'impression que la situation ne ferait qu'empirer si elle venait à parler.

La mère de famille et ses enfants restèrent les uns contre les autres pendant de longues minutes avant de se séparer, la photographe retint son fils en lui prenant la main et elle lui retira à l'aide du pouce la petite perle d'eau salée qui venait de quitter ses beaux yeux. Elle lui embrassa délicatement le front et lui offrit un éblouissant sourire pour le réconforter. Elle passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux de jais encore décoiffée et elle l'entraina jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où Regina prépara rapidement le petit déjeuné pour tous.

Henry mangea très peu ce qui inquiéta Emma qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui alors que tout allait bien. Les deux enfants montèrent se préparer en même temps que la brune et la jeune photographe resta dans la cuisine à réfléchir au comportement de son fils, il avait l'air sacrément triste. Il avait l'air malheureux aujourd'hui, son regard éteint lui avait broyé le cœur dans sa poitrine.

Elle attendit de longues minutes en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. Devait-elle le garder auprès d'elle aujourd'hui ou devait-elle le laisser aller à l'école ? Il pourrait se reposer en restant à la maison mais il pourrait plus facilement penser à autre chose en étant avec ses amis. Peut-être avait-il envie de parler un petit peu ou peut-être voulait-il être tranquille un petit moment ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle était sa mère, elle devait donc savoir comment effacer ses mots mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le faisait souffrir alors comment pouvait-elle faire quoi que ce soit pour lui ?

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et sourit à sa fille qui entrait dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, elle toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre et entra sans attendre. Elle fronça des sourcils en voyant son fils assis le matelas de son lit en forme de voiture de course, il balançait légèrement ses jambes et fixait le sol.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha pour s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Elle le regarda et passa délicatement sa main gauche pour le faire relever le visage. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en le voyant aussi triste, elle lui caressa la joue et effaça la petite larme qui salissait sa peau.

« Est-ce que tu veux rester à la maison aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu pourrais te reposer. » Souffla-t-elle tout doucement en le couvant du regard.

« Je déteste juste cette journée. » Soupira Henry en se levant de son lit.

Il quitta sa chambre en plantant sa mère derrière lui pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Emma soupira tout doucement et quitta la pièce à son tour sans ne rien dire.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre de quoi voulait parler son fils, elle avait beaucoup de mal à voir pourquoi il détestait cette journée.

Qu'est-ce qu'aujourd'hui avait de particulier ? Qu'est-ce qu'aujourd'hui avait de plus qu'hier et moins que demain ? Elle ne voyait pas du tout.

Finalement, elle haussa des épaules, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi Henry parlait et elle savait bien que si elle venait à le forcer ou à lui poser trop de question, il se brusquerait et ne lui dirait absolument rien. Elle détestait ça mais elle devait attendre, attendre qu'il soit prêt à lui parler, attendre qu'il soit plus calme, attendre qu'il ait moins mal. Elle détestait voir son fils souffrir mais elle ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt à se confier sur ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle entra à son tour dans la salle de bain et sourit doucement à travers le miroir à Regina qui se brossait les dents, elle observa ses enfants qui finissaient de se préparer et les regarda finalement partir avec la brune pour aller à l'école.

Elle soupira doucement en se retrouvant à présent seule dans sa si grande maison, elle entra dans le salon et caressa amoureusement les poils roux de Swan qui ronronnait en se blottissant un peu plus contre sa main. Rapidement, elle en eut assez de ne rien faire alors elle attrapa un roman dans sa bibliothèque puis elle s'affala littéralement sur son canapé pour lire. Elle se plongea tellement dans sa lecture qu'elle n'entendit pas Regina revenir, celle-ci l'observa quelques minutes avant de prendre à son tour un livre quelconque, elle s'assit à même le sol, près de la blonde et elles lurent ensemble dans un silence paisible. Elles restèrent à lire pendant toutes la matinée sans bouger jusqu'à ce que la brune se lève pour préparer le repas qu'elles prirent dans le salon sans rien dire.

Après de longues minutes, Emma se redressa et posa son livre sur la petite table basse, elle s'étira comme elle put à cause de son attelle et se leva en lâchant un léger soupir. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ne rien faire et maintenant elle n'en pouvait plus de lire en étant allongée, elle devait s'occuper, elle devait faire quelque chose pour faire passer le temps plus vite.

« Tu vas où ? » Questionna immédiatement Regina en relevant le visage de son livre.

« En bas. » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Je peux venir cette fois-ci ou tu as encore des choses à cacher ? » Marmonna la brune.

« Je n'ai absolument rien à cacher mais personne n'a accès à ma chambre noire. Personne. » Contra la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle attrapa ses clés et ouvrit la porte qui menait au sous-sol, elle jeta un léger regard en direction de Regina puis descendit tranquillement toutes les marches. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre noire et n'en sortit que lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école et encore, la brune dut venir l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne s'habiller car elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer tant elle était plongée dans ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle remonta donc rapidement et s'habilla le plus vite possible puis elle grimpa dans la Mercedes pour ne pas être en retard à l'école.

Elles arrivèrent pile poil au moment où le portail s'ouvrit et elles se précipitèrent vers celui-ci pour attendre la sortie d'Alice et d'Henry.

Le brun fut le premier à apparaitre et comme à son habitude, il se recula dans un coin pour attendre sa petite sœur qui descendit quelques minutes plus tard et main dans la main ils se dirigèrent vers Emma qui les attendait tous les deux avec un sourire éblouissant sur le visage. Celle-ci fut interpelé par le professeur de son fils qui lui demanda quelques minutes, elle entra dans la cour en se demandant ce qui se passait.

L'homme jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de lui annoncer qu'il avait trouvé Henry sacrément triste durant la journée, qu'il l'avait même vu pleurer seul dans la cour à un moment de la récréation. Cette nouvelle ne rassura pas la blonde au contraire, elle s'inquiéta encore plus. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tourmenter son fils au point de le faire pleurer alors qu'il était à l'école avec tous ses amis ? Elle remercia le professeur d'un simple et rapide sourire avant de revenir vers sa famille sans dire un mot.

Ils grimpèrent tous les quatre dans la voiture et le trajet se passa dans un silence des plus pesant pour tout le monde, les deux enfants prirent leur gouter avant de monter s'enfermer dans leur chambre pour faire leur devoir.

Emma s'assit sur l'un des tabourets de l'îlot centrale et tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi Henry était-il aussi triste aujourd'hui ? Aussi brisée ? Pourquoi les étoiles ne brillaient plus dans ses beaux yeux bleus ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Tout allait bien depuis plusieurs semaines pourtant.

Regina était là et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. La santé d'Alice n'allait pas plus mal que d'habitude. Il avait toujours des bonnes notes et de ce qu'elle savait, tout allait bien à l'école aussi, personne ne l'embêtait. Alors pourquoi était-il aussi mal aujourd'hui ? Les minutes défilèrent à une vitesse folle sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de trouver les réponses à ses questions.

Regina entra dans la cuisine et commença à préparer à manger sans rien dire, elle avait bien senti que l'atmosphère s'était tendue après la sortie des enfants et elle préférait ne rien dire pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Tout le monde semblait suffisamment mal comme ça. Elle voulait les aider, tous les trois, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire alors elle préférait rester silencieuse plutôt que de dire une bêtise qui leur ferait encore plus mal. Elle prépara donc le repas, dressa la table puis monta prévenir les enfants. Ils passèrent à table et la tension était toujours palpable si bien qu'Alice, qui racontait habituellement sa journée avec énormément d'énergie, resta profondément silencieuse. Dès qu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, les deux enfants montèrent rapidement à l'étage afin de se préparer pour la nuit sans qu'Emma n'ait à batailler avec eux.

La brune débarrassa la table et monta à son tour pour l'étage, elle plaqua un rapide baiser sur le front d'Henry qui s'échappa rapidement dans sa chambre puis elle entra dans celle d'Alice sans relever le comportement du petit brun qui semblait bien fatigué aujourd'hui. Comme chaque soir elle s'occupa de la petite fille et la borda dans son lit avec énormément de délicatesse. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit de celle-ci et lui caressa doucement la joue en l'admirant.

« Tu veux une histoire sur quoi ce soir princesse ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas d'histoire. » Soupira la petite fille en resserrant ses bras sur sa petite peluche.

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Regina.

« Henry est malheureux aujourd'hui et ça me rend triste de ne pas le voir sourire. Je ne veux pas d'histoire, je veux juste dormir pour que demain arrive plus vite et qu'il soit à nouveau heureux ! Bonne nuit Gina. » Répondit rapidement et sincèrement Alice en fermant les yeux.

La brune s'étonna d'une telle réponse. Henry semblait fatigué, oui, mais était-il vraiment malheureux pour autant ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et n'avait aucune envie de le déranger maintenant alors qu'il devait dormir. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la fillette et glissa le masque à oxygène autour de son visage avant de quitter la chambre pour la laisser dormir en paix. Elle hésita tout de même devant la porte de la chambre du petit brun, elle voulait simplement savoir, elle toqua légèrement et ouvrit la porte.

Son cœur fondit en le voyant dormir, recroquevillé sur lui-même en serrant fortement son doudou contre son corps. Elle s'approcha et le couvrit avec la couverture avant de ressortir de la chambre en souriant doucement.

Regina descendit les escaliers, après tout elle n'avait plus rien à faire à l'étage puis elle rejoignit Emma qui était installée dans le canapé avec Swan sur ses cuisses. Elle s'installa simplement côté d'elle et l'observa tendrement pendant de longues minutes sans ne rien dire, elle se contenta d'admirer ses traits fins qui étaient détendu pendant qu'elle passait sa main délicatement dans les poils soyeux du tout petit animal qui somnolait.

La brune s'approcha un peu plus et tendit sa main vers son visage pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille ce qui attira toute son attention.

« Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir blessé ton cœur, il était déjà tellement fragile et moi, en partant, j'ai juste fini de l'anéantir. » Chuchota-t-elle tout bas en baissant les yeux.

Emma releva le visage et fronça des sourcils, elle l'analysa de haut en bas. Elle arrêta de caresser Swan et glissa son doigt sous son menton pour la forcer à relever le visage.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et se rapprochèrent doucement l'une de l'autre.

La blonde garda son doigt sous le menton de Regina et celle-ci vint glisser sa main sur sa joue en y exerçant de délicate caresse avec son pouce. Elles étaient attirées l'une par l'autre comme deux aimants et là, dans le silence de la nuit, elles avaient toutes les deux l'impression de pouvoir tout se permettre.

« Mon âme a toujours eu le béguin pour la tienne. » Murmura Regina en faisant se frotter leur nez ensemble.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde qui ferma les yeux, impatience de pouvoir sentir les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes.

Alors qu'elles étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, elles entendirent du bruit provenir de l'étage et quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers en courant, elles se séparèrent et Emma se leva d'un bond du canapé pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passer.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Henry arriva et se jeta sur elle à toute vitesse. Elle le réceptionna comme elle put malgré son bras gauche bloqué et, en voyant qu'il pleurait à chaude larme, elle l'entraina sur le canapé pour le faire asseoir.

« Chéri. » Murmura-t-elle tout doucement en l'encerclant de son bras libre.

« Tu partais… et tu n'étais plus là… et j'étais seul… » Pleura-t-il en empoignant de toutes ses formes le haut de sa mère.

« De quoi tu parles Henry ? Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » Questionna la jeune femme en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« C'est aujourd'hui. » Marmonna le brun en contractant la mâchoire.

« Aujourd'hui de quoi mon chéri ? » Fit la blonde en lui embrassant le front.

« C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle est partie. » Craqua Henry en éclatant en sanglot.

Emma se tendit en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

C'était aujourd'hui.

Elle comprenait mieux le comportement de son fils. Il avait le même chaque année et pourtant, elle n'avait pas été fichue de faire le lien. Elle se sentait tellement bien ses derniers temps qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention à quelle était la date du jour. Elle avait tout simplement oublié cette journée qui avait marqué un véritable tournant dans sa vie et dans celle du brun qui était encore un tout petit enfant à l'époque. Elle gigota doucement et lâcha son fils qui se blottit un peu plus contre son corps en tremblant, elle tenta de faire sauter les attaches de son attelle avant d'être arrêté par la main de Regina.

« Ni pense même pas, le médecin te l'a formellement interdit. » Rappela la brune en la regardant avec sérieux.

« J'emmerde Whale. Mon fils a besoin de moi. » Contra-t-elle froidement.

Elle parvint finalement à retirer son attelle qu'elle lança un peu plus loin, elle ignora la douleur qui irradia littéralement tout son membre en partant de son épaule et elle entoura tendrement Henry dans ses bras. Elle le berça doucement en lui embrassant le front de temps à autre. Elle le laisse le calmer en le gardant fermement contre son corps. Après plusieurs minutes, elle lui prit le menton et effaça les traces qu'avaient laissé les larmes sur ses joues.

« Et si tu allais t'installer dans mon lit chéri ? J'arrive très vite. » Sourit-elle en lui caressant le visage.

« Oui maman. » Gémit le brun en la lâchant.

« Tu peux aussi emporter toutes tes peluches. » Sourit Emma.

« Je ne suis plus un bébé. » Marmonna Henry en grimaçant.

« Non, tu n'es plus un bébé mais tu seras toujours mon petit bébé. » Rappela la blonde.

« Tu viens vite ? » S'assura l'enfant en la regardant attentivement.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas en lui souriant doucement. Un peu plus rassuré, il grimpa doucement les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de sa mère. La jeune photographe soupira doucement lorsqu'elle le vit disparaitre à l'étage et elle prit son visage entre ses mains en se sentant tellement idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, elle se sentait vraiment bête de ne pas avoir compris ce qui n'allait pas toute seule.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Questionna finalement Regina, mettant fin au silence de la pièce qui devenait de plus en plus pesant.

« C'est aujourd'hui. » Répondit simplement la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

« Aujourd'hui de quoi ? » S'exclama la brune en fronçant un peu plus des sourcils.

« C'est aujourd'hui que tu es partie. C'est aujourd'hui qu'on est rentré à la maison et que tu n'étais plus là. C'est aujourd'hui que tu nous as tous les deux abandonnés. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ton départ. » Déclara la blonde en se levant du canapé.

« Em'… » Soupira-t-elle, la bouche entrouverte.

Emma secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche et quitta le salon pour monter les escaliers. Elle passa rapidement par la chambre de sa petite fille et sourit en la voyant dormir. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa propre chambre, lorsqu'elle entra son sourire se fit un peu plus grand en voyant son fils sous ses draps, tenant fermement son doudou dans ses bras et entouré par un très grand nombre de ses peluches. Elle déposa une douce caresse sur son visage et pénétra dans la salle de bain qui était privée car attenante à sa chambre, elle retira ses vêtements pour enfiler un vieux pantalon de sport ainsi qu'un t-shirt bien trop large pour sa petite carrure.

La blonde revint dans sa chambre et se glissa immédiatement sous ses couettes, elle eut à peine le temps de s'installer correctement pour moins souffrir de son épaule que son fils se jeta sur elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa doucement le front en fermant les yeux.

« Tu ne vas partir nulle part, hein maman ? Tu restes avec nous ? » S'assura l'enfant en tremblant.

« Je resterais toute ma vie avec vous. » Assura-t-elle.

« Tu penses que maman va repartir ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« Je n'espère pas… » Chuchota la belle photographe en grimaçant.

Mère et fils restèrent blotti l'un contre l'autre mais les larmes du brun ne cessèrent pas pour autant, Emma le berça en lui caressant les cheveux ainsi que le dos de haut en bas mais il n'allait pas mieux pour autant. Elle lui laissa du temps et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, il était hors de question que son fils sombre dans le sommeil en étant aussi malheureux.

_« Ne m'oublie pas_

_Je vais devoir m'en aller_

_Ne m'oublie pas_

_Tu ne dois pas pleurer_

_Même si je suis très loin de toi tu restes dans mon cœur. »_ Se mit elle à chantonner tout bas.

_« Je chante en secret chaque soir pour que tu n'aies plus peur. »_ Continua à son tour Henry malgré sa voix cassée par l'émotion.

« _Ne m'oublie pas, c'est à regret que je pars_

_Ne m'oublie pas_

_Quand tu entendras une guitare ! _

_Je suis près de toi même si toi tu ne me vois pas !_

_Quand je chante tu es dans mes bras _» Chuchota Emma en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

_« Ne m'oublie pas !_ » Termina l'enfant en laissant une petite larme couler le long de sa joue.

Le brun ferma les yeux en poussant un léger soupir de soulagement ce qui apaisa le cœur de la blonde. Elle le garda contre son corps et lui caressa amoureusement les cheveux en restant silencieuse.

« Merci d'être ma maman. » Murmura l'enfant avant de sombrer dans un sommeil beaucoup plus calme.

**_N/A: Bonjour/Bonsoir peuple de fanfiction!_**

**_Je me suis rendu compte que mes histoires reçoivent de moins en moins de commentaire, j'ai de moins en moins de retour de votre part donc je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de si la suite vous plaît. Je ne sais même pas si continuer à poster ici sert vraiment à quelque chose à vrai dire..._**

**_Enfin bon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre de Six ans d'absence vous aura plu et je vous dit peut-être à la prochaine!_**


	36. Chapitre 34

Alice émergea dans son grand lit et fronça des sourcils en constatant que personne n'était encore venu la réveiller.

Sans doute était-elle la première éveillée. Sans doute le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. Sans doute Regina était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et sur le point de monter.

La petite blonde se redressa dans son lit et s'étira avant de retirer son masque à oxygène puis d'éteindre sa machine. Elle sauta hors de son lit et glissa ses pieds dans ses petits chaussons bien chauds pour ne pas se faire engueuler par sa mère, elle mit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, glissa sa peluche en forme de sauterelle sous son bras et elle quitta enfin sa chambre.

Elle entendit du bruit qui provenait du rez-de-chaussée et elle décida d'aller réveiller son frère. Elle traversa discrètement le couloir pour ne pas se faire remarquer puis elle entra dans la chambre d'Henry sans prendre la peine de toquer. Elle avança doucement dans la pièce et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter sur le lit en forme de voiture de course, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait absolument personne sur le matelas.

« Grand frère ? » Fit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Son regard scanna absolument toute la pièce mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Henry alors elle en ressortit rapidement. Elle avança vers la chambre de sa mère, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et glissa sa petite tête à l'intérieur.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant que son frère était confortablement blotti dans les bras de sa mère.

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle en faisant le moins de bruit possible puis elle vint grimper sur le lit. Elle se glissa lentement dans le dos de son frère et elle se couvrit avant de passer son bras autour du corps d'Henry puis elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de dormir encore quelques toutes petites minutes.

Regina, qui était au rez-de-chaussée, bailla à s'en déboiter la mâchoire. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, elle n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil après avoir vu Henry en pleur.

Elle-même, elle avait complètement oublié la date de son propre départ alors que chaque année, elle posait sa journée et passait son temps en boule, dans le fond de son lit, à manger vraiment beaucoup de crème glacée en pleurant absolument toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle s'était sentie tellement coupable d'être la cause des pleurs de son fils et, quand elle avait finalement trouvé le courage pour bouger du canapé afin d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre, elle s'en était rendu malade. Elle avait passée de très longues heures à pleurer – si bien qu'elle était arrivée à un moment où plus aucunes perles d'eau salées ne coulaient le long de son visage tant elle n'avait plus suffisamment d'eau dans son corps – et à faire des allers retours entre sa chambre et la salle de bain pour recracher tout ce qu'elle avait avalée durant la journée.

Elle s'en était littéralement rendue malade.

La brune avait l'impression de faire un pas en avant puis quinze en arrière, dès qu'elle avait l'impression de gagner des points dans le cœur des trois Swan, une de ses erreurs qu'elle avait fait dans le passé revenaient pour absolument tout gâcher.

Gâcher tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se faire une place, même vraiment très minime, dans cette famille si soudée. Gâcher tout ce qu'elle tentait de reconstruire. Gâcher tout ce qu'elle tentait de réparer après l'avoir brisé en partant du jour au lendemain.

Elle bailla à nouveau et sursauta avant de couper le feu, le lait qu'elle était en train de faire chauffer pour préparer les chocolats à la cannelle avait débordée de la casserole et à présent, il y en avait partout. Vraiment partout.

Regina soupira profondément et prit son visage entre ses mains, elle devait se ressaisir avant de se blesser à cause de l'une de ses bêtises causées par sa fatigue.

Elle versa doucement le lait dans les trois tasses en veillant à ne surtout pas se brûler puis elle les déposa sur l'ilot centrale de la cuisine avant de se laver les mains, de nettoyer la gazinière à présent sale et de monter rapidement les escaliers pour réveiller sa petite famille.

La brune se doutait bien qu'Henry avait dormi avec Emma dans la chambre de celle-ci – puisque la blonde avait un lit bien plus grand – alors elle toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de la fillette et elle entra à l'intérieur avant de se rendre compte que la machine était éteinte, le masque était posé à sa place, le lit était défait et surtout, Alice et sa peluche n'étaient nulle part dans la pièce.

Elle revint sur ses pas et avança vers la chambre de la jeune photographe, un nœud venait d'apparaitre dans le creux de son ventre, plus elle approchait de la pièce et moins elle se sentait bien.

Comment devait-elle agir devant Henry ? Comment Henry allait-il réagir en la voyant ? Emma allait-elle lui demander de quitter la maison ? De les laisser seuls ?

La blonde aurait parfaitement raison de la mettre de côté, il fallait penser aux enfants avant tout et pour le coup, Henry était malheureux par sa faute alors que devait-elle faire ?

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte pour ne pas les réveiller s'ils dormaient encore et elle sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine en voyant qu'Emma serrait fortement Henry dans ses bras alors qu'Alice était fixement collée au dos de son frère. Ils semblaient dormir si paisiblement tous les trois qu'elle se sentit coupable de devoir les réveiller, de devoir les sortir de leur petite bulle de calme et de bonheur.

Elle approcha discrètement du lit et sursauta lorsque la blonde ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder, elle s'assit doucement sur le matelas et posa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme qui lui sourit tout doucement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça devrait aller aujourd'hui. » Chuchota doucement Emma.

« Tu penses ? » Souffla Regina en regardant le petit garçon qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère.

« Bien sûr, c'est juste que… c'est encore un peu compliqué pour lui. » Assura la blonde en lui souriant de manière rassurante.

« J'ai préparé le petit déjeuné. » Informa doucement la brune.

« Je réveils les deux monstres et on arrive. » Fit la photographe.

Regina la regarda attentivement avant de reporter son attention sur les deux enfants qui semblaient en plein rêve puis elle afficha un fin sourire avant de sortir de la pièce sans dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Emma soupira doucement en laissant sa tête reposer sur son oreiller. Elle grimaça de douleur, elle n'avait pas remis son attelle depuis hier soir et maintenant, elle souffrait atrocement.

Elle sera les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur et elle passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de sa petite fille qui soupira en se blottissant un peu plus contre son frère, elle lui caressa la joue et lui sourit tendrement lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses beaux yeux.

Elle lui déposa un délicat baiser sur le front et câlina tendrement les cheveux bruns de son fils qui se recroquevillant sur lui-même en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, elle partagea un rapide regard avec Alice qui rigolait doucement à côté puis elle laissa simplement son doigt glisser de ses cheveux à son oreille puis de son oreille au creux de son cou. Elle savait que son fils était vraiment très, très, chatouilleux au niveau du cou et la réaction qu'elle attendait ne tarda pas, il se redressa subitement et s'éloigna rapidement de sa main en passant son bras autour du corps de sa petite sœur qui riait toujours plus.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » Marmonna l'enfant en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Si ! Très ! » Assura la petite blonde en se tenant le ventre.

« C'est un tout petit peu drôle. » Concéda Emma qui lui souriait tendrement.

Henry tira une légère moue boudeuse puis il attrapa Alice et la renversa pour se venger et ainsi l'attaquer de chatouille mais il n'avait pas prévu la réaction de sa mère qui attrapa son oreiller pour doucement le frapper avec ce qui provoqua une bataille de coussin pendant de longues minutes.

Décoiffés, essoufflés et avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres, ils descendirent enfin les escaliers pour retrouver Regina qui les attendait aussi patiemment que possible dans la cuisine.

Ils arrivèrent et les deux enfants s'assirent sagement à leur place pour déguster leur petit déjeuné en silence alors qu'Emma passa par le salon pour récupérer son attelle qu'elle avait abandonné la veille. Elle l'attacha rapidement, plus ou moins bien et s'agenouilla au sol.

« Coucou toi. » Chuchota-t-elle tout doucement.

La blonde tendit sa main guérit et caressa délicatement le haut du crâne de leur petit chaton qui se mit à ronronner de plaisir. Elle le souleva doucement et l'attacha sur son petit charriot à roulette avant de le laisser aller gambader à travers la maison.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle sourit à ses enfants et attrapa la tasse que Regina lui tendait pour pouvoir prendre ses médicaments et ainsi, arrêter de souffrir autant.

Ils mangèrent les pancakes silencieusement ce qui intrigua énormément la brune qui s'attendait plus à une grande réunion de famille mais au lieu de ça, tout le monde grignotait dans son coin sans rien dire ce qui ne l'aidait pas à déstresser.

Alice termina son chocolat chaud et prit la main de son frère pour se diriger vers les escaliers, ils grimpèrent les marches et rejoignirent leur chambre pour se changer.

« On ne va pas en parler ? » Souffla doucement Regina sans y croire.

« Pas pour le moment. Tu devrais aller t'habiller, ils ont école aujourd'hui. » Répondit Emma en déposant sa tasse sale dans l'évier.

« Et c'est tout ? » Dit-t-elle en haussant des sourcils.

« Non Regina, ce n'est pas tout mais je ne vais pas le forcer à me parler alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il va se mettre moins de cloison s'il en parle avec Archie. » Fit simplement la photographe.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda la brune en la fixant du regard.

« Ça ne me dérange pas ? Qu'Henry cherche de l'aide ? Qu'Henry parle de ce qui lui pèse ? Que quelqu'un soit là pour l'épauler ? Sérieusement… Grandit un peu Regina… » Soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle soupira doucement et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le salon, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et sourit tendrement en voyant Swan qui arrivait rapidement vers elle pour venir se blottir contre ses jambes.

Elle lui caressa le pelage pendant de longues minutes avant de venir prendre son téléphone portable pour composer le numéro de Archie qui était le psychologue d'Henry mais aussi – aussi étrange soit-il son meilleur ami.

Emma resta sur le canapé, en pyjama, et souleva son chaton pour venir le poser sur ses cuisses et ainsi lui offrir encore plus de délicate caresse dans son poil si roux.

Les minutes passèrent et finalement, les deux enfants finirent par descendre, habillés et coiffés, pour rejoindre leur mère dans le salon.

« Rendez-vous, Archie, après l'école. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Merci maman. » Souffla doucement Henry, soulagé.

Regina descendit à son tour alors, la blonde embrassa délicatement ses deux enfants et elle les laissa partir sans dire un mot à la jeune femme.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer peu après alors elle s'installa à même le sol et continua de jouer avec Swan en prenant bien soin de ne pas se blesser un peu plus.

Elle resta seule pendant de longues minutes avant d'entendre à nouveau la porte d'entrée claquer, elle comprit que Regina était de retour et soupira doucement. Emma la vit entrer dans la pièce mais elle ne lui adressa pas un seul mot ni même un seul regard, elle la laissa simplement s'allonger sur le canapé contre lequel elle était adossée et elle continua de jouer avec Swan qui semblait plein d'énergie.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je… je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit. » Chuchota finalement la brune après un long moment de silence.

« Dors au lieu de dire des bêtises tu veux ? » Souffla simplement Emma sans relever le visage.

Et ce fut ainsi que la journée passa. Regina récupéra au maximum sa nuit blanche pendant que la blonde jouait avec Swan puis lut un livre avant de travailler un peu pour ne pas rester sans rien faire.

Elles quittèrent la maison en laissant Swan dans le salon lorsque l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école sonna, elles grimpèrent dans la voiture de Regina puisqu'Emma ne pouvait pas encore conduire et firent un rapide arrêt par le Granny's. Elles achetèrent une boisson froide pour chaque enfant mais aussi une autre pour le docteur Hopper ainsi que plusieurs viennoiseries à partager tous ensemble.

Elles arrivèrent ensuite devant l'école élémentaire de StoryBrooke où les enfants sortirent pile au même moment, ils ne s'éternisèrent pas et prirent la direction du cabinet médicale du psychologue.

Henry et Alice grimpèrent les marches en se tenant la main et avec leur gobelet alors qu'Emme et Regina les suivaient de très près. Ils arrivèrent tous ensemble à l'étage et sourirent lorsqu'Archie ouvrit sa porte pour les accueillir.

Le brun courut presque à l'intérieur de la pièce et sauta au cou de Pongo qui fut vraiment ravi de recevoir autant d'attention.

« Merci beaucoup Emma. Vous nous attendez là ? » Fit le psychologue en récupérant son gobelet ainsi qu'un sachet de viennoiserie.

La blonde hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas et s'assit sagement sur l'une des chaises de la pièce, elle fut rapidement imitée par Regina alors qu'Alice s'amusait à danser librement dans la salle d'attente.

Toutes les trois, elles patientèrent pendant de longues minutes sans bouger, sans ne rien dire et finalement, la petite fille sauta sur les cuisses de sa mère pour s'asseoir en souriant.

« On a appris une nouvelle comptine à l'école aujourd'hui ! Et je la connais déjà par cœur. » Annonça-t-elle fièrement

« Et c'est quoi cette fameuse comptine ? » Questionna curieusement Regina.

« _Au clair de la Lune_

_Mon ami Pierrot_

_Prête-moi ta plume_

_Pour écrire un mot_

_Ma chandelle est morte_

_Je n'ai plus de feu_

_Ouvre-moi ta porte_

_Pour l'amour de Dieu_

_Au clair de la Lune_

_Pierrot répondit_

_Je n'ai pas de plume_

_Je suis dans mon lit_

_Va chez la voisine_

_Je crois qu'elle y est_

_Car dans sa cuisine_

_On bat le briquet_

_Au clair de la Lune_

_On n'y voit qu'un peu_

_On cherche la plume_

_On cherche le feu_

_En cherchant d'la sorte_

_Je n'sais c'qu'on trouvera_

_Mais je sais que la porte_

_Sur eux se ferma._ » Chantonna-t-elle joyeusement.

« C'est bien ma chérie, bravo. » Félicita Emma en lui embrassant tendrement le front.

Les minutes défilèrent à une vitesse folle et finalement, Archie ouvrit sa porte et laissa Henry sortir.

La blonde remarqua bien les traces de larmes sur les joues de son fils mais elle garda le silence, elle le laissa sauter sur sa petite sœur sans ne rien dire.

« Il va bien, ne vous en fait pas. » Assura le psychologue en lui souriant doucement.

Emma soupira de soulagement et lui sourit reconnaissante.

Ils quittèrent alors le cabinet et rentrèrent chez eux en silence. Au vu de l'heure, Regina s'attela à préparer le repas pendant que les deux enfants montèrent dans leur chambre pour faire leur devoir.

Ils passèrent à table, dinèrent dans le calme sans parler de ce qui s'était passée la veille puis Alice bailla de fatigue alors la brune la prit dans ses bras pour la monter à l'étage pendant qu'Emma restait seule avec son fils.

Regina l'aida à se changer puis elle lui fit son rituel médical avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

« Une histoire ? » Proposa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Une histoire. » Accepta la petite fille en se blottissant un peu plus contre sa peluche en forme de sauterelle.

« C'était une nuit de pleine Lune. Le disque d'argent brillait de mille éclats. On aurait dit une perle lumineuse posée sur un écran de velours bleu foncé piqueté de minuscules grains d'or.

Tout en bas, sur Terre, Alice dormait à poings fermés dans sa chambre aux volets clos. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence de ces heures paisibles.

Soudain, un étincelant rayon de lune parvint à se faufiler par une fente d'un des volets et se promena paresseusement sur le lit d'Alice.

Il atteignit son visage et caressa délicatement ses belles joues roses.

A ce moment précis, elle se réveilla et aperçut la rai lumineuse. Alice s'assit sur son lit et fixa l'étrange rayon, comme hypnotisée par ce fin bâton de lumière qui traversait sa chambre.

Très lentement, le rayon descendit jusqu'au sol et forma une tâche circulaire juste à côté des pantoufles d'Alice, bien rangées au pied de son lit. Cette tâche semblait s'agrandir et briller de plus en plus.

Alice, très curieuse, désira la toucher.

Elle se leva, s'empara de sa peluche favorite, s'approcha de la tâche qui l'attirait et entra dans le cercle de lumière.

Une étrange impression l'envahit. Tous les meubles de sa chambre s'agrandissaient pour atteindre une taille vraiment extraordinaire. En fait, c'est le contraire. C'était elle qui devenait de plus en plus petite jusqu'à devenir minuscule. Puis, phénomène extraordinaire, Alice fut aspirée comme un grain de poussière dans un tube de lumière, filant plus vite que le vent. Elle se retrouva assise sur une épaisse moquette, au beau milieu d'une petite salle toute ronde, face à un étrange jeune garçon curieusement habillé.

-Bonjour Alice, dit-il.

La petite blonde resta muette et paralysée de surprise.

-Je m'appelle Pierrot, Pierrot de la Lune. Tu dois certainement déjà avoir entendu parler de moi, non ? continua-t-il.

Ce nom disait bien quelque chose à Alice, mais c'était encore un peu brouilla dans sa petite tête après toutes ces émotions.

-Allons, rappelle-toi ! dit Pierrot. Tout le monde sait qui je suis. D'ailleurs, sur Terre, tous les enfants chantent une chanson sur moi. Tiens, on va la chanter ensemble si tu veux bien

Alice, encouragée par la gentillesse de Pierrot, se mit à fredonner avec lui :

« _Au clair de la lune_

_Mon ami Pierrot_

_Prête-moi ta plume_

_Pour écrire un mot._ »

-Voilà, les présentations sont faites, dit joyeusement Pierrot.

-Et toi, tu me connais ? demanda Alice fort impressionnée.

-C'est bien normal, je connais chaque habitant de la Terre. Je sais très bien que tu es une gentille petite fille de six ans, parfois un peu friponne comme tous les enfants, et que tu adores t'amuser. C'est pour ça que tu es là. Moi, je suis seul, ici, sur la Lune et je m'embête beaucoup. Alors, de temps en temps, je vais chercher quelqu'un sur Terre pour me tenir compagnie pendant quelques instants. Attention ! Je te ramène chez toi cette nuit même. Et n'aie pas peur, je n'ai jamais oublié de renvoyer mes invités.

Alice, d'abord inquiète, fut rassurée par ce que venait de lui expliquer Pierrot. Elle était maintenant bien contente d'avoir été choisie comme compagne de jeu du célèbre Pierrot de la Lune.

« Je dois certainement être plus méritante que les autres » pensa-t-elle.

-Alors, qu'allons-nous donc faire cette nuit pour bien nous amuser ? demanda-t-elle, encore un peu timide.

-Mais… ce que tu veux. Tout ce qui t'amuse e plait aussi. J'ai si peu l'occasion de jouer avec quelqu'un et il y a tellement de choses distrayantes à faire, ajouta Pierrot.

Ce qu'il disait était bien vrai. Il y avait vraiment des tas de chose à faire. Et quand Alice se trouvait à court d'idée, c'est Pierrot qui en trouvait une.

Ils passèrent donc la nuit à se raconter des histoires, à jouer à saute-mouton, à manger des délicieux gâteaux à la crème au chocolat, à chanter des jolies comptines, à dessiner des superbes dessins avec des couleurs fluos. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'amusaient !

Et le temps passait, passait, passait sans que Pierrot ni Alice ne s'en aperçoivent, trop occupés à leurs jeux.

C'est alors que la sonnerie stridente d'un réveil résonna aux oreilles des deux nouveaux amis. Alice sursauta tandis que Pierrot bondit sur ses pieds, abandonnant précipitamment le magnifique château de cubes qu'ils étaient en train de construire.

-C'est déjà l'heure, s'exclama-t-il ! Vite, vite ! Nous n'avons pas fait attention à l'heure. Il faut retourner chez toi avant qu'il soit trop tard.

-Mais que dois-je faire ? Demanda Alice, un peu effrayé.

-Mets-toi simplement dans le rond de lumière, dit Pierrot, et surtout ne perds pas de temps.

-Attends, je ne t'ai même pas dit au revoir, se lamenta Alice.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu me le diras de chez toi. Ce sera pareil et je t'entendrais très bien. Et maintenant, dépêche-toi !

-Pourrat-ton se revoir ? Demanda Alice alors qu'elle entrait dans le rond de lumière.

-Oui, bien sûr, quand tu le voudras, entendit Alice tandis qu'elle rapetissait pour disparaitre dans le tube lumineux.

Soudain, ce fut le noir complet. Le rayon de lune avait disparu. Alice se mit à tomber, à tomber, à tomber sans pouvoir s'accrocher à quelque chose pour arrêter sa chute.

Boum !

Subitement, dans un grand bruit, Alice se retrouva à terre, au pied de son lit. A ce moment, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et sa maman apparut dans un rectangle de lumière.

-Tu es tombée du lit, ma chérie ! Tu faisais un mauvais rêve quand le réveil a sonné ? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal, questionna maman.

-Oh non, maman ! Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Alice maintenant complètement réveillée.

Puis elle se leva pour commencer une journée qui paraîtra bien triste comparée à cette nuit inoubliable nuit. Alice se garda bien de raconter son aventure nocturne. Elle laissa croire à sa mère qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêvé et ne dévoila jamais son petit secret. Elle espérait bien que Pierrot, comme il l'avait promis, renverrait un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, son rayon de Lune magique pour qu'elle puisse retourner jouer avec lui. Puis elle se mit à pleurer, sa peluche fétiche avait disparu. » Raconta Regina qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Elle actionna la machine à oxygène d'Alice et lui glissa doucement le masque autour du visage avant de sortir de la pièce pour la laisser dormir en paix.

Elle traversa doucement le couloir et s'arrêta juste en face de la chambre d'Henry, elle avait entendu des bruits de pas donc elle savait qu'il était dans la pièce mais elle n'avait aucune idée de si elle avait le droit ou non d'entrer.

Devait-elle aller le voir ou devait-elle le laisser se reposer ?

Elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Plus elle réfléchissait et moins elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Finalement, elle soupira et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle passa sa tête à l'intérieur et regarda le brun qui se trouvait allongé sur son lit en forme de voiture de course. Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes et, en voyant qu'il ne lui hurlait pas de s'en aller, elle se permit d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et s'assit sur le bord de son matelas.

« Tu veux en discuter ? » Chuchota-t-elle tout bas sans savoir qui dire de plus.

« Non. » Fit simplement l'enfant.

« Tu veux que je te laisse dormir ? » Demanda la brune, le cœur lourd.

« Non. » Répéta le brun.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? » Questionna Regina en réfléchissant.

« Me raconter une histoire, comme quand j'étais enfant. J'ai juste envie de dormir et pas de réfléchir. » Murmura Henry en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette demande qu'elle accepta évidement, de toute manière, elle était totalement incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à son fils.

Elle s'installa correctement sur le lit en s'adossant au mur, elle laissa son fils se blottir contre son corps et poser sa tête au niveau de ses cuisses, elle glissa sa main dans ses beaux cheveux de jais et y exerça de tendre caresse avant de se mettre à raconter une histoire à voix basse :

« Quand la Terre fut créée, il pleuvait tout le temps. L'eau était un élément si important qu'on appela notre planète : la planète bleue.

Un jour, un jeune explorateur venu de Saturne passa près de celle-ci. Il fut attiré par cette belle couleur et décida d'y séjourner quelques temps. Il n'avait jamais vu de telles étendues d'eau bleues. Il en était si émerveillé qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les contempler à longueur de journée. Ainsi, il décida de ramener quelques gouttes d'eau pour les montrer aux habitants de sa planète.

En arrivant chez lui, il était fier et heureux de pouvoir partager son expérience. Il alla vers le roi et sa cour et leur décrivit un long moment la Terre.

« Là-bas, disait-il, il y a d'immenses mers d'un bleu magnifique. »

Le roi lui ordonna de leur montrer cela. Alors, le jeune explorateur sortit de sa poche le flacon dans lequel il avait mis les quelques gouttes d'eau. Mais, l'eau qui en jaillit était incolore.

Le roi et sa cour se mirent à rire aux éclats et se moquèrent du jeune homme. Ce dernier, sûr de ce qu'il avait contemplé pendant si longtemps, persista à dire que l'eau était bleue et prit la décision de retourner sur Terre pour en ramener davantage.

Personne ne voulut l'accompagner car tous croyaient qu'il mentait, et il faut dire que les habitants de cette planète n'aimaient pas du tout voyager. Ils préféraient rester tranquillement chez eux.

Le jeune explorateur retourna donc, seul, sur Terre et prit cette fois-ci toute une bouteille d'eau. Mais en arrivant chez lui, celle-ci était aussi incolore que l'air. Le roi et sa cour se moquèrent à nouveau de lui.

Le jeune homme, dépité, se mit à pleurer.

« Et pourtant, disait-il en gémissant, pourtant je vous assure qu'elle est bleue. »

Tous riaient de lui.

C'est alors qu'une petite voix l'interpella. C'était une petite goutte d'eau qui coulait le long de la bouteille qu'il avait ramenée.

-Tu ne te trompes pas, nous sommes bien bleues, murmura la gouttelette.

-Alors pourquoi ne te vois-je pas de cette couleur ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

-C'est parce que nous ne sommes bleues que lorsque nous sommes des milliers : c'est notre multitude qui fait notre beauté. Il ne suffit pas d'un seul coup de pinceau pour faire un beau tableau.

-Mais comment pourrais-je prouver au roi que j'ai raison ?

-Tu ne peux pas, affirma la petite goutte d'eau. C'est à lui d'avoir la curiosité de découvrir la Terre. Bien naïf est celui qui croit connaître le monde sans sortir de chez soi. »

Elle continua ses attentions dans son cuir chevelu et ferma à son tour les cheveux en constatant que son fils s'était endormi en plein dans son récit. Elle finit par s'endormir à son tour sans même se rendre compte qu'Emma les observait depuis la porte de la chambre.


	37. Chapitre 35

Regina jouait distraitement avec les légumes qui se trouvait dans son assiette, elle n'avait presque pas touché à son plat alors qu'elle avait faim mais les aliments lui paraissaient fade, ils n'avaient pas de gout en bouche alors elle attendait en jouant avec comme une enfant.

Henry et sa sœur finirent leur assiette et sortirent de table en entrainant Emma avec eux, laissant la brune complètement seule dans la salle à manger. Elle soupira profondément, se leva de sa chaise et commença à débarrasser doucement.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier février et par conséquent, c'était son anniversaire mais pour le moment, personne ne le lui avait souhaité, bien au contraire, tout le monde se comportait de manière très étrange depuis le début de la matinée.

Elle s'était réveillée avant tout le monde ce matin alors elle avait pris la décision d'aller acheter le petit déjeuner pour sa petite faille au Granny's. Elle s'était donc habillée puis elle avait discrètement quitté le manoir pour ne réveiller personne, elle était montée dans sa voiture et avait rapidement conduit jusqu'au petit restaurant.

Elle était entrée à l'intérieur et tout le monde avait arrêté de parler ce qu'elle avait trouvé vraiment étrange mais elle ne l'avait pas relevé, elle s'était contenté d'avancer jusqu'au comptoir et de sourire à Ruby qui s'était précipitamment enfuit dans la cuisine pour s'y cacher.

Regina avait regardé la petite porte et s'était demandé ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour mériter d'être fui comme la peste ou encore le choléra, elle avait simplement soupiré doucement et attendu pour passer sa commande.

Elle avait jeté un long regard dans le Granny's et s'était rendu compte que Leroy était là, au comptoir, en train de boire un grand verre de bière. Il la regardait fixement si bien que son regard la mit mal à l'aise et elle finit par détourner le regard pour essayer d'oublier sa présence.

Granny était sorti de la cuisine après un petit moment en marmonnant toute seule, elle avait servi un nouveau verre à Leroy qui ne l'avait même pas remercié – comme à son habitude – puis elle s'était tournée avec la brune avec un immense sourire sur le visage, un sourire un peu étrange et pas vraiment rassurant en fait.

Regina avait passé sa commande et la vieille femme avait rapidement sortit une grande boite dans laquelle elle avait déposé toutes les viennoiseries sans perdre son rictus qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un vrai sourire.

La jeune femme s'était alors dépêchée de payer et de quitter le petit restaurant en se rendant compte que personne ne lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire.

Granny, Ruby, Leroy et même Archie qui l'avait salué quand elle lui avait tenu la porte, personne.

Elle était alors remontée dans sa voiture et était retournée au manoir, cette immense maison donc laquelle elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être chez elle.

En entrant, elle s'était rendu compte que les trois Swan étaient déjà réveillés et ils lui avaient sauté dessus… pour le petit déjeuner, uniquement pour le petit déjeuner.

Ils avaient mangé tous les quatre et finalement, Henry ainsi que Mia étaient montés à l'étage et Emma n'avait pas tardée à les suivre tous les deux, sans ne rien dire.

Regina s'était alors retrouvée seule, dans le salon, à confier stupidement ses interrogations à un petit chat qui ne pouvait même pas lui répondre.

Elle avait passé la matinée à se demander si elle ne s'était pas bêtement trompée de jour mais elle avait vérifié, plusieurs fois, et la date qui s'affichait sur son écran de téléphone n'avait pas changée alors elle avait passé sa matinée d'anniversaire entièrement seule et maintenant, elle était à nouveau seule.

La brune décida de faire la vaisselle au lieu de lancer le lave-vaisselle, elle voulait seulement s'occuper pour ne pas trop réfléchir.

Les minutes passèrent et elle se sécha les mains avec un chiffon propre avant d'aller rejoindre la blonde et les deux enfants dans le salon, elle entra dans la pièce alors qu'ils chuchotaient entre eux, elle s'approcha doucement pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais Alice capta sa présence et donna un coup dans les côtes de son frère pour le faire taire.

Regina fronça des sourcils et releva le regard vers Emma. Etaient-ils en train de lui cacher quelque chose ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal pour mériter ça ? Qu'étaient-ils en train de manigancer dans son dos ?

Elle n'en avait vraiment aucune idée et elle mourrait d'envie de savoir mais elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, plus elle y pensait et moins elle était cohérente dans sa réflexion. D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, la blonde ne lui avait encore jamais rien cachée ce qui ne l'aidait pas à rester calme.

« Je vous dérange ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement après plusieurs longues secondes de silence.

« Non, pas du tout, mais il va falloir que tu t'en ailles de la maison puisqu'on va aussi sortir pour faire un truc. » Souffla Emma tout en la regardant.

« Un truc de famille. » Précisa rapidement Henry.

« Et c'est super méga important ! » Rajouta la petite blonde en levant les mains en l'air pour accentuer son propos.

Regina se sentait un peu blessée par cette demande, ils avaient quelque chose à faire en famille et elle devait s'en aller donc elle ne faisait pas parti de la famille. Cette constatation lui brisa littéralement le cœur en plusieurs milliard de tout petit morceau.

Elle hocha simplement la tête de haut en bas avant de revenir sur ses pas, elle attrapa ses clés de voiture ainsi que sa veste en cuir et quitta le manoir sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus de toute façon ? Rien, absolument rien.

Elle grimpa dans sa Mercedes de collection et laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue, elle mit le contact et quitta l'allée de la maison sans même penser à s'attacher.

Elle roula de longues minutes, passa devant le petit restaurant de sa marraine, le cabinet de Archie, la menuiserie dont Marco était en train de fermer la porte d'entrée. Elle passa devant eux sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter pour les saluer, elle accéléra et dépassa le panneau qui souhaitait à tous la bienvenue dans la petite ville qu'était StoryBrooke.

La brune appuya soudainement sur la pédale de frein puis elle quitta la route pour se garer sur le bas-côté, elle éteignit le moteur de sa voiture et soupira profondément et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'appuie tête de son siège.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes enfermées dans son véhicule avant d'avoir l'impression d'étouffer, elle laissa son sac et son téléphone portable à l'intérieur puis elle pénétra dans la forêt.

Elle marcha un long moment en se concentrant seulement sur le bruit que faisait les feuilles mortes ou encore les petites branches d'arbre sur lesquelles elle posait ses pieds sans vraiment savoir où elle allait.

Regina s'enfonça de plus en plus dans les bois jusqu'à tomber sur un étrange puit qui était là – entouré de toute part par de la verdure et d'imposant arbre – et sur lequel le Hedera avait élu domicile.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait un très gros tronc d'arbre qui était au sol et qui était miraculeusement épargné par la mousse, elle s'approcha alors et s'assit dessus avant de soupirer profondément.

Allait-elle vraiment passer son anniversaire seule et en pleine forêt ? il semblerait, apparemment, que ce soit tout ce qu'elle mérite.

Son cœur se sera en se disant que c'était un anniversaire de plus qu'elle passait sans son père, elle avait fêté la plupart de ses anniversaires sans lui mais au moins, elle savait qu'il était en vie et qu'il allait bien alors qu'aujourd'hui, il était bel et bien mort et reposait vulgairement en paix sur le bord d'une autoroute très utilisée.

Même si son père n'était pas physiquement avec elle, Regina savait qu'il pensait fortement à elle en ce jour ce qui n'était le cas de personne aujourd'hui.

Avait-il tous oublié son anniversaire ? Elle était tout de même partie pendant un peu plus de six ans mais de là à oublier son anniversaire, elle avait un peu de mal à y croire. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne n'avait penser à elle ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire ?

La brune avait sans doute un comportement vraiment très enfantin alors que dans le fond, elle se fichait de son anniversaire, juste, aujourd'hui, s'était la première fois qu'elle le passait sans être seule mais surtout qu'elle le passait avec sa famille après six ans d'absence.

Elle n'aurait pas demandé beaucoup, juste un petit mot mais apparemment, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne faisait toujours pas partie de la famille alors pourquoi espérer ?

Elle soupira profondément et prit son visage entre ses mains en fermant les yeux, elle réfléchissait bien trop, elle se posait bien trop de question et surtout, elle se montait bien trop la tête.

Regina savait bien qu'elle n'était plus au point mort avec tous les habitants de la ville et que la relation qu'elle commençait à tisser avec Emma et les enfants étaient solide, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en faisait toute une histoire, c'était un jour comme un autre et peut-être que finalement, personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à la date.

Mais au fond, elle avait quand même un peu espéré surtout qu'elle avait été habitué à toutes les petites attentions qu'Emma avait pour elle lorsqu'elles étaient encore ensemble et, peut-être un peu égoïstement, elle avait espéré que la belle blonde ait prévu quelque chose – même quelque chose de vraiment très minime – pour rendre cette journée encore plus belle et finalement, elle se retrouvait seule, en forêt, à être déçu alors que personne ne lui avait donné un quelconque signe qui aurait pu la faire croire quoi que ce soit.

Elle se sentait si stupide, elle avait cru que tout se passerait comme avant alors que rien n'était comme avant et elle le savait pourtant. Elle n'était plus la même jeune femme qu'il y a six ans, Emma n'était plus la même non plus, Henry avait grandi et Alice avait été ajouté à l'équation. Absolument plus rien n'était comme avant et elle était tellement bête d'avoir cru à une chose pareille.

Elle soupira bruyamment et releva le visage pour observer la nature qui régnait en maitre autour d'elle, l'endroit était tellement beau et paisible.

Regina ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer pendant de très longues minutes par le silence tranquille des bois. Elle profita pleinement de la petite brise d'air frais qui lui caressait le visage sans se rendre compte que le temps filait à une vitesse incroyable.

Finalement, elle sentit son estomac gargouiller et elle grimaça légèrement en se demandant depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là pour avoir faim, elle se leva du tronc d'arbre et passa ses mains sur les poches de son jean avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait laissé son téléphone portable dans son sac qui était lui-même resté dans sa voiture.

La brune trouvait l'endroit tellement agréable qu'elle était un peu attristée de devoir partir si vite mais maintenant elle connaissait le chemin alors rien ne l'empêchait de revenir ici pour réfléchir, pour s'évader, pour respirer.

Elle fit donc le chemin en sens inverse pour revenir au niveau de la route où elle retrouva sa merveilleuse Mercedes, elle entra à l'intérieur, s'attacha rapidement et mit le contact pour reprendre la route. Elle roula tranquillement et se gara juste en face du Granny's.

« C'est bizarre ça. » souffla-t-elle en regardant avec attention la devanture du petit restaurant.

Les volets, y compris celui de la porte, étaient baissés, il ne semblait pas avoir de lumière d'allumé à l'intérieur et la petite pancarte qui était accrochée à l'entrée était tournée de manière à dire que le dinner était fermé.

Regina trouvait cela assez étrange. Le soleil brillait encore fortement dans le ciel ce qui voulait dire que l'après-midi ne touchait pas encore à sa fin alors pourquoi Granny avait-elle fermé son restaurant ? Elle connaissait suffisamment sa marraine pour savoir qu'il y avait très peu de raison qui pouvait la pousser à fermer alors elle se demandait ce qui était arrivé et à qui.

La vielle femme ne fermait son dinner que pour une seule et unique raison : si quelque chose venait à arriver à sa famille. Elle avait déjà fermé de nombreuses fois pour Ruby ou même pour Regina lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et encore pour Emma lorsqu'elle avait dû se faire opérer de l'appendicite à l'âge de dix-sept ans.

D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, la brune n'avait jamais vu sa marraine fermer pour une quelconque autre raison.

Elle se mit alors à réfléchir sur ce qui avait pu se passer et soudainement son angoisse se mit à grimper en flèche. Et si c'était Emma ? Henry ? Ou encore Alice ?

Elle attrapa son sac qu'elle tira sur ses cuisses et elle plongea immédiatement sa main à l'intérieure, elle attrapa finalement son téléphone portable mais elle le fit stupidement tomber au sol ce qui la fit grogner d'énervement. Elle se pencha sur le côté mais dut se détacher pour attraper son portable qui avait glissé sous son siège, elle l'attrapa à pleine main et se redressa en veillant à ne pas le refaire tomber.

Son cœur rata littéralement un battement dans sa poitrine lorsque son écran s'alluma et qu'elle constata qu'elle avait une dizaine d'appel en absence qui provenait du numéro d'Emma ainsi que plusieurs de Mary et Ruby, cinq de Philipe, trois de David, deux de Mulan et même un qui venait d'Ingrid.

Elle se dépêcha de composer le numéro de la blonde puis elle porta le téléphone à son oreille alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passait, elle ne savait pas ce qui était en train d'arriver mais recevoir autant d'appel de la part des amis et de la famille d'Emma était tout sauf une bonne chose. Les tonalités se succédèrent les unes après les autres et elle avait l'impression que son cœur se contractait de plus sur lui-même si bien qu'elle commençait à ressentir une vive douleur dans sa poitrine.

« Regina ? » Entendit-elle finalement.

« Emma. » Souffla la brune qui ferma les yeux de soulagement. « Tout va bien ? Est-ce que les enfants vont bien ? » Questionna-t-elle rapidement, la voix chargée de toute son inquiétude.

« Rentre à la maison, s'il te plait. » Répondit simplement la blonde.

« Je suis là dans deux minutes. » Assura Regina avant de raccrocher.

Elle jeta son sac à main ainsi que son téléphone sur le siège passager puis elle reprit rapidement la route jusqu'au manoir Swan, elle avait tellement peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir qu'elle en avait complètement oublié de rattacher sa ceinture pour plus de sécurité.

Elle se gara précipitamment dans l'allée de la maison, éteignit le moteur tout en laissant les clés sur le contact au cas où, elle attrapa son trousseau de clé sur lequel se trouvait une petite clé – qu'Emma lui avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt – qui pouvait déverrouiller la porte d'entrée du manoir. Elle claqua la portière de sa voiture derrière elle et courut pour rejoindre le perron avant de pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur.

« Emma ? Henry ? Alice ? » Cria-t-elle depuis l'entrée.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse ce qui n'arrangea en rien son angoisse qui grandissait de plus en plus, elle passa rapidement par la cuisine qui était évidemment complètement vide puis elle se dirigea vers le salon, elle ouvrit la porte et se stoppa net.

Son regard scanna la pièce de droite à gauche et puis de haut en bas et elle ne sut quoi dire tant elle était chamboulée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Tous les meubles du salon avaient été déplacé de manière à coller les canapés à un mur afin de pouvoir placer une très grande table en bois qui était recouverte par un vrai festin de roi.

Il y avait des gâteaux qui étaient plus grand les uns que les autres, recouvert d'un divin nappage ou d'un fin glaçage, aux fruits ou encore au chocolat. Il y en avait pour absolument tous les gouts. Il y avait également des bols remplie de cacahuète, de pistache, de gâteaux apéritifs, de popcorn autant sucré que salé, de plusieurs sortes de bonbon, de chips de toutes les formes et sans aucun doute de tous les gouts.

Si elle tendait bien l'œil elle pouvait assurer qu'il y avait, dans un coin une assiette remplie de muffin à la pomme qui étaient vraiment ceux qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout.

Ses yeux se mirent même à pétiller lorsqu'elle les posa sur une merveilleuse fontaine de chocolat à côté de laquelle se trouvait plusieurs brochettes de fruit ou de chamallow à plonger dedans sans modération.

Evidemment, il n'y avait pas que de la nourriture, il y avait aussi énormément de boisson. Des bouteilles de jus de fruit ou du sirop à l'eau, du soda gazeux, de l'eau pétillante et plate. Il y en avait vraiment pour tout le monde et pour tous les goûts.

Devant la télévision se trouvait une pile monumentale de paquet et de sachet qui attendaient sagement d'être ouvert.

Des ballons de toutes les couleurs flottaient au plafond ce qui apportait une très belle touche de couleur à la pièce mais il y avait aussi une immense banderole dont les lettres formaient un « Joyeux Anniversaire ! »

« _On te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire_

_Pour que tu aies tout bon pour l'année entière_

_Beaucoup d'amour et une santé de fer_

_Un joyeux anniversaire !_

_On te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire_

_Nos vœux de bonheur, profond et sincère, la réussit et la joie que tu espères_

_Un joyeux anniversaire_ » Se mirent-ils tous à chantonner.

Regina sursauta légèrement en les entendant, elle reporta son attention sur la petite foule qui se trouvait juste sous ses yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine.

Belle tenait le petit Nathanaël dans ses bras alors que Ruby avait un bras de glissé autour des épaules de son fils Gidéon. Mulan tenait tendrement la main de Mei qui tenait elle-même la main de son père, Li. Philippe avait une main de posé sur l'épaule de Gabriel qui souriant de toutes ses dents et l'autre entrelacée amoureusement à celle de sa femme. Mary était confortablement blotti dans les bras de son futur mari qui la couvait d'un regard si tendre que n'importe qui rêverait d'être regardé de cette manière au moins une fois dans la vie. Contre toute attente, Ariel et Killian étaient là aussi. Lilith et Graham souriaient tellement qu'ils devaient en avoir mal aux joues, il était juste à côté de Malory, la mère de la brune. August tenait amoureusement son fils, James, contre son corps et Peter avait l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le garder auprès de lui. Ingrid et Marco étaient bras dessus bras dessous comme à leur habitude. Granny se trouvait en bout de file avec Archie.

Elle reporta son attention au centre de la pièce et admira Emma qui portait une jolie petite robe d'un rose si pale qu'on pourrait le confondre avec du blanc. La jeune femme avait sa main guérit sur les épaules d'Henry qui portait fièrement, à bout de bras, un très grand gâteau d'anniversaire sur lequel se trouvait plusieurs petites bougies de toutes les couleurs qui fondaient tout doucement. Alice était juste à côté, elle souriait de toutes ses dents, tapait dans ses mains pour marquer le rythme de la musique qu'elle chantonnait tout en sautillant sur place.

« _On s'est tous réuni cette après-midi_

_Pour te dire combien on t'aime_

_On a plein de cadeau pour toi_

_Bonne chance et à l'année prochaine !_

_Bon anniversaire Regina ! _» Terminèrent-ils tous en chœur avant d'applaudir joyeusement.

« Fait un vœu ! » S'exclama la fillette en souriant.

La brune les regarda sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire ou encore dire, elle s'approcha d'Henry et posa son genou au sol, elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et souffla sur les bougies qui formaient un immense cœur sur le gâteau.

Tous se mirent à applaudir et Alice lui sauta dans les bras, elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front avant de se relever en la gardant contre son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement en regardant Emma.

« Une fête anniversaire surprise ! » Sourit la jeune photographe.

« Mais… pourquoi ? » Souffla la brune.

« Parce que c'est normal de fêter son anniversaire avec sa famille ! » Fit Alice avec un immense sourire.

« Sa famille ? » Murmura Regina, les yeux dans le vide.

« Même si tu es une parfaite imbécile, tu fais partie de notre famille. » Affirma Ruby qui s'approcha pour lui donner une assiette avec la première part de gâteau.

Emma lui sourit doucement sans rien ajouter de plus puis elle partit vers Henry qui tentait de découper le gâteau au chocolat en plusieurs part de même taille, Alice gigota alors Regina finit par la poser au sol pour la laisser rejoindre Mei qui jouait un peu plus loin avec Gidéon.

La brune jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce et s'approcha de la table pour attraper une fourchette puisqu'elle n'allait pas manger son dessert à la main, elle s'était certes beaucoup détendue en six ans mais elle avait tout de même quelques habitudes que personnes ne pourrait changer.

« Eh bien bon anniversaire camarde. » S'exclama Kilian en arrivant près d'elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'êtes pas censé couler de beau jour sur le Jolly Roger ? » Questionna Regina avec un fin sourire.

Depuis son arrivée en ville, elle avait vu Killian et Ariel seulement lors du bal puisqu'ils étaient, avant et après, sur leur bateau. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à les voir alors elle était doublement ravie mais elle s'interrogeait quand même beaucoup.

« Emma nous a prévenu de la fête qu'elle te préparait avec les enfants, on a pu se préparer avec les autres. On est en ville depuis deux jours, on dort chez Mary et on repart dans deux petits jours. » Répondit le pirate en sortant la flasque de rhum qu'il avait discrètement apporté malgré l'interdiction pourtant clair de la jeune photographe.

« On est revenu exprès pour ton anniversaire. » Assura la jeune femme qui lui sourit gentiment.

La brune ne sut quoi dire, elle leur sourit doucement, attrapa une fourchette et se contenta d'aller un peu plus loin, dans un coin.

En réalité, personne n'avait oublié son anniversaire seulement personne ne lui avait rien dit depuis ce matin pour préserver le secret de la fête. Emma et Henry n'avaient absolument pas oublié cette date, au contraire, ils avaient préparé une fête surprise pour elle.

Toutes les personnes à qui elle avait tenu s'étaient regroupés ici pour elle, ils avaient tout préparé pour elle, ils avaient chanté pour elle. Ils s'étaient comportés comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Sincèrement, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Elle s'était attendue à être oublié, à ce que personne ne se souvienne de sa journée mais certainement pas à ce qu'Emma mette en place un vrai stratagème pour lui faire une fête d'anniversaire.

Regina s'adossa au mur et prit un morceau de gâteau qu'elle porta à ses lèvres, elle ne put retenir le petit soupir de plaisir qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque les diverses saveurs explosèrent sur ses papilles.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit tendrement en voyant toutes les personnes qui étaient là, les enfants s'amusaient et dansaient tranquillement sur la musique qui passait dans le fond alors que les adultes discutaient et riaient joyeusement les uns avec les autres. Elle était dans son coin, elle ne parlait avec personne et contre toute attente, elle ne se sentait pas seule ni même mise à l'écart, elle était simplement heureuse d'être ici et d'être entourée par toutes ses personnes qu'elle avait appris à connaitre et à aimer au fil des années.

Ses mêmes personnes qu'elle avait décidé d'abandonner du jour au lendemain et qui, aujourd'hui, l'accueillaient à bras ouvert malgré ses erreurs.

Alors qu'elle avalait sa dernière bouchée de gâteau – qui, elle l'était sure, avait été préparée par les soins de Granny – Aurore tourna le visage vers elle et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se retint de toutes ses forces de soupirer et se contenta de reporter son attention vers les enfants qui jouaient tous ensemble un peu plus loin.

« Il faut qu'on discute, toi et moi. » Fit simplement la jeune femme.

« On peut faire la paix, juste pour aujourd'hui ? On recommencera à se tirer dans les pattes dès demain mais aujourd'hui, on peut faire comme si on se supportait ? » Proposa Regina en tournant son visage sur le côté pour la regarder.

« Non. » S'exclama Aurore.

« Non ? » Répéta un peu stupidement la brune qui fronça des sourcils.

« On ne se disputera plus à partir d'aujourd'hui. » Informa-t-elle avec assurance.

« C'est une blague ? On ne peut pas rester dans la même pièce sans se prendre la tête. » Rappela Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien il va falloir qu'on se supporte. J'ai discuté avec Emma et, disons qu'on a négocié un marché : j'arrête de te chercher, de te lancer des piques ou même de te titiller, en gros je me dois d'être gentille avec toi parce qu'elle n'a pas la force de supporter à nouveau nos disputes comme à l'époque mais, si par malheur tu viens à lui faire du mal, ce marché prend fin et je pourrais à nouveau te pourrir. » Expliqua la jeune femme aux reflets roux.

« Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? » Souffla doucement la brune en reportant son attention sur Emma.

« Parce qu'elle est bête et amoureuse. Elle est tellement persuadée que tu ne vas pas la faire souffrir, que cette fois-ci tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Elle t'aime tellement qu'elle te fait confiance les yeux fermés et qu'elle a convaincu tout le monde dans cette pièce, même sa mère et son père, de venir pour toi, de te donner une seconde chance, de te faire confiance à nouveau. » Marmonna Aurore qui avala plusieurs gorgées de jus de fruit.

Elle ne sut quoi dire de plus alors elle garda le silence et continua d'admirer la belle blonde qui faisait battre son cœur.

La jeune femme en question dut sentir qu'un regard trainait sur elle car elle arrêta d'écouter ce que lui disait sa sœur pour observer la pièce et poser finalement son regard sur Regina. Elle fronça des sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil vers Aurore qui se contenta de baiser légèrement la tête et de se diriger vers son mari qui était un peu plus loin.

La blonde lui offrit un doux sourire et mit fin à la conversation qu'elle avait avec Mary pour s'approcher, elle zigzagua rapidement entre les divers invités pour arriver à la hauteur de la brune.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de profiter de la fête, elle ne te plait pas ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement en venant à son tour s'appuyer contre le mur.

« Si, c'est parfait. Merci beaucoup, merci pour tout. » Souffla Regina avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je suis contente que ça te plaise, garder le secret a été très dur pour les enfants surtout pour Alice, cette chipie est incapable de garder un secret c'est fou ! » S'exclama la jeune photographe en rigolant.

« On passe au cadeau ? » Proposa fortement Granny.

« Les cadeaux ! » S'exclamèrent les enfants en chœurs.

« Des cadeaux ? » Fit la brune en fronçant des sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas un vrai anniversaire s'il n'y a pas de cadeau. » Sourit Emma avec malice.

August attrapa rapidement une chaise qu'il plaça en plein milieu de la pièce afin que la jeune femme soit au centre de l'attention de tout le monde puis ils firent passer les paquets cadeaux de main en main pour que tout le monde puisse offrir le sien.

Avec un léger soupir, Regina accepta de s'asseoir sur la chaise et afficha un immense sourire, qui était plus vrai que nature, avant de commencer à ouvrir les cadeaux un à un.

Le premier qu'elle ouvrit fut de Mary, elle lui offrit une boite remplie de mot gentils, de proverbes de blagues, de citations, de souvenirs, de paroles de chansons.

Granny lui donna une merveilleuse montre ainsi qu'une bougie sur laquelle était imprimée une très vieille photo. Une photo qu'elles avaient pris le jour où elle était arrivée à StoryBrooke et qu'elle avait donc fit la toxicité de sa mère. Une magnifique photo sur laquelle elle se trouvait en compagnie de sa marraine et de de la petite fille de celle-ci qu'elle considérait comme une sœur même si elle ne le lui dirait jamais.

Elle reçut deux beaux bracelets qui étaient fin et discret de la part d'Aurore et Philipe.

A son tour, Ruby lui tendit une grosse boite qu'elle prit en fronçant des sourcils, elle l'observa attentivement pour s'assurer que rien n'allait lui sauter au visage puis elle l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un assortiment de tous les chocolats qu'elle préférait ainsi que plusieurs petites photos d'elles deux.

De la part d'Alice et d'Henry, elle reçut une très belle coque de téléphone sur laquelle se trouvait imprimée une photo des deux enfants qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

Belle lui offrit plusieurs livres de ses auteurs mais surtout autrices favorites.

Malory lui donna un magnifique sac à main et Archie un paquet qui comportait un nouveau mug ainsi que plusieurs huiles essentielles et quelques macarons à la pomme.

Ariel afficha un sourire bien malicieux et lui tendit une plante vraiment magnifique mais qui n'allait malheureusement pas survivre bien longtemps, Regina avait beau faire tous les efforts qu'elle pouvait, elle avait tout sauf la main verte et tout le monde le savait.

Elle ouvrit ensuite le paquet que lui tendit Killian et ne put se retenir de ricaner en trouvant une bouteille de rhum à l'intérieur. A quoi s'était-elle attendue avec Killian ?

« C'est une blague ? Tu as abandonné l'idée du coussin en forme de pénis pour de l'alcool ? » Chuchota durement Emma en fusillant l'homme du regard.

« Excusez-moi d'être le seul à avoir encore un peu d'humour. » Taquina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils ricanèrent doucement au comportement de l'homme qui avait certes pris des années mais qui n'avait pas du tout murit depuis le temps.

Ce fut au tour d'Ingrid qui lui offrit un magnifique ours en peluche rose qui était entièrement constitué de rose éternelle et Marco lui donna un coussin blanc, simple, qui possédait simple un cœur dans lequel était écrit le nom de chaque personne dans la pièce avec le sien en plein milieu ce qui signifiait vraiment beaucoup pour elle.

Regina défit un nouvel emballage et découvrit un chemisier à point noir qu'elle trouva vraiment très beau et qui était de la part de Graham.

David lui tendit quelque chose qui ressemblait drôlement à un ananas mais qui était en réalité des Ferrero qui étaient collés les uns aux autres et qui, de cette manière, recouvraient la bouteille de vin qui se trouvait cachée à l'intérieur.

Elle reçut un petit ours en peluche ainsi qu'une très belle petite horloge de décoration de la part de Mulan et Fi.

Contre toute attente, elle sentit son ventre se nouer en découvrant le bracelet que lui offrait Lilith. En apparence, il était totalement banal mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'à l'intérieur, sur la partie qui devait se trouver contre sa peau, il y avait une inscription qui n'était pas n'importe laquelle, c'était la date de son mariage.

Peter et August lui offrirent, à leur tour, un livre qui, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrait, se transformait en réalité en lampe lumineuse mais aussi un ensemble de bombe de bain.

En plus de tout ça, elle reçut de nombreux dessin, vraiment très beau, qui venaient de la part des enfants.

La brune avait vraiment été très gâtée par tout le monde et, alors qu'elle pensait que c'était fini, Emma lui tendit plusieurs paquets en souriant doucement.

Un à un, elle les ouvrit et découvrit avec plaisir un immense album photo où toutes les petites images étaient datées, un bandana qui était décoré de motif de plume et de cœur et qu'elle avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir porter, un porte clé sur lequel était gravé le prénom d'Henry et d'Alice, une jolie paire de fines boucles d'oreille ainsi d'un collier avec un petit collier en tant que pendentif.

Regina était sincèrement touchée par tous les présents qu'elle venait de recevoir, même par la bouteille de rhum de Killian, alors elle se leva de sa chaise et prit le temps d'aller remercier chaque personne une à une. Ils étaient tous là pour elle alors qu'elle ne les méritait pas du tout, alors qu'elle les avait tous lâchement abandonné.

A cet instant précis, elle se rendit compte que sa famille ne s'arrêtait pas seulement à Emma, Henry et Alice. Non. Sa famille s'élargissait bien plus loin. Sa famille était constituée de chaque personne dans cette pièce et elle aurait vraiment aimé s'en rendre compte bien plus tôt.

Les minutes passèrent et finalement, la brune se rendit compte qu'Emma et Henry avaient totalement disparus de la pièce, elle fronça des sourcils et remarqua qu'Alice était toujours là, dans un coin, et qu'elle était en train de lui sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les différentes personnes qui discutaient les uns avec les autres pour rejoindre la cuisine où elle pensait trouver la mère et le fils mais il n'y avait absolument personne. En revenant sur ses pas, elle se rendit compte que la porte qui menait au sous-sol était mal fermée, elle s'en approcha mais fut stoppée dans son avancée par la petite fille blonde qui lui attrapa la main sans perdre son grand sourire.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de voir les deux apparaitre derrière la porte avec un énième paquet cadeau dans les bras.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'air très étonnée de voir Regain mais maintenant qu'ils avaient été pris la main dans le sac, il était enfin temps de dire la vérité.

« On a un dernier cadeau. » Fit doucement Henry.

« De la part de tous les trois ! » Ajouta Alice en venant se poster à côté de son frère.

Regina fronça des sourcils et releva le regard pour regarder Emma qui se contentait de lui sourire avec tendresse.

La jeune femme attrapa alors le présent que les enfants lui tendaient puis elle le déballa avec beaucoup de précaution pour ne pas prendre le risque de l'habiter par maladresse.

Elle fronça un peu plus des sourcils en tombant sur le dos d'un cadre en bois, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et elle le retourna avec une lenteur inouïe. Elle eut un léger hoquet de surpris, si bien qu'elle faillit lâcher et faire tomber le cadre en voyant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« Comment ? » Parvint-elle seulement à articuler.

« J'ai volé la photo dans ton portefeuille, j'ai dû la retravailler pendant de très longues heures mais ça en valait le coup. » Expliqua rapidement la blonde.

« Il est beau papy hein ? » S'exclama naturellement Alice en sautillant sur elle-même pour pouvoir adirer le résultat du travail de sa mère.

Regina fut tant étonnée de son appellation qu'elle ne trouva absolument rien à lui répondre, elle la regarda simplement et laissa une larme solitaire rouler le long de sa joue tant elle était triste et heureuse en même temps.

Triste puisque son père n'aurait jamais la chance de rencontrer les deux enfants, malheureusement elle avait fui et lui était mort bien trop tôt. Il ne pourrait jamais rencontrer ses deux être qu'il aurait aimé à coup sûr.

Mais elle était aussi heureuse, vraiment très heureuse. C'était la première fois depuis six ans qu'elle fêtait son anniversaire en famille et puis, Alice venait d'appeler son père « papy », elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse qu'à cet instant précis.

Elle reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle sentit le cadre lui glisser des mains, elle fronça des sourcils et regarda Henry qui partait rapidement avec sa sœur dans le salon. Alors qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, Emma attrapa sa main et l'attira à sa suite dans le salon pour voir les deux enfants qui venaient tout juste de poser la photo de l'homme auprès de celle de Marco, d'Ingrid ou encore d'Eva qui se trouvait sur le meuble télé.

Ses yeux se retrouvèrent rapidement baigné de larme et elle plaqua sa main de libre sur sa bouche pour se retenir d'éclater bruyamment en sanglot tant l'émotion qu'elle ressentait était forte.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Parce que j'en meurs d'envie là. » Marmonna-t-elle malgré ses dents serrées.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu demandes la permission Regina Mills ? » Provoqua Emma avec un grand sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé. » Répondit la brune.

Elle attrapa la jeune photographe par les hanches et l'attira contre son corps, elle la regarda dans les yeux et vint tout doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les discussions qui fusaient autour d'elles cessèrent mais elles étaient bien trop dans leur petite bulle de bonheur pour s'en rendre compte. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, amoureusement et, sous les yeux ébahis de leurs amis, elles se séparèrent seulement lorsque l'air devint vraiment manquant.

« Merci. » Murmura Regina en gardant les yeux clos.


	38. Chapitre 36

Regina tourna le visage sur la droite et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant Alice qui était confortablement blottie dans les bras d'Emma qui lui caressait délicatement les cheveux en gardant les yeux fermés.

Pour faire plaisir aux enfants, ils s'étaient tous ensemble installé dans le salon, sur le canapé, avec une tasse de chocolat avec une touche de cannelle pour regarder un énième film d'animation japonaise dont l'héroïne principale était une petite sorcière très mignonne.

La brune n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien venir cette passion pour les films d'animation japonaise puisqu'avant qu'elle ne parte, Emma et Henry n'en avaient jamais regardé un seul mais au fond, elle ne voulait même pas avoir, elle voulait juste profiter de ses doux moments de calme et de douceur.

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et continua d'admirer la jeune photographe qui avait les yeux fermés depuis quelques minutes. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait mais elle n'avait pas cessé ses tendre caresses dans les boucles blondes de sa fille qui elle, regardait attentivement le film qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur d'après son frère.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver terriblement mignonne toutes les deux, il suffisait de les regarder pour comprendre que le lien qui les unissait était plus fort que tout. Emma avait déjà un lien fort avec Henry mais il n'égalait en rien celui qui liait la blonde à sa fille, le fait de l'avoir presque vu morte les avait sacrément soudées l'une à l'autre même si le brun n'avait rien à lui envier.

Tous les jours, Regina se demandait si elle arriverait à avoir un lien aussi beau avec Henry et Alice, elle n'était pas du tout jalouse d'Emma seulement elle voulait, du plus profond de son cœur, connaitre ça. Elle voulait regarder Henry et comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête, elle voulait jeter un coup d'œil à Alice et savoir ce dont elle avait besoin.

La brune reporta son attention vers l'écran de la télévision pour ne pas se perdre une nouvelle fois dans le film, elle avait eu le malheur – quelques minutes plus tôt – de poser une question et les enfants n'avaient pas laissé passer l'occasion pour se moquer gentiment d'elle mais elle n'allait pas leur tendre une seconde fois le bâton pour se faire battre.

Elle reporta à nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de chocolat à la cannelle froid et ne put s'empêcher de sourire grandement en sentant Henry qui vint se blottir un peu plus contre son corps, elle le couva du regard et passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules pour le garder auprès d'elle.

Les minutes passèrent et le film continua jusqu'à sa fin, alors qu'ils allaient se redresser dans le canapé pour couper le générique, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans toute la maison ce qui les fit tous un peu sursauter.

Emma et Regina partagèrent un rapide regard en fronçant des sourcils, l'une comme l'autre, elles n'attendaient personne et n'avaient absolument aucune idée de qui pouvait venir les voir à cette heure-ci alors que tout le monde était censé passer un moment en famille. La brune se redressa et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux d'Henry avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée pour savoir qui pouvait bien venir les déranger en plein milieu d'après-midi, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le judas et reconnut Mary-Margaret qui se tenait tout sourire auprès de son fiancé.

Avec un léger sourire sur le visage, elle leur ouvrit donc la porte en bois et eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la brune la prit dans ses bras sans la laisser prononcer le moindre mot.

« Euh, bonjour ? » Souffla-t-elle en lui tapotant légèrement dans le dos.

« Désolé, je suis juste très heureuse de vous voir ! » S'exclama l'institutrice qui reprit la main de David pour le forcer entrer à son tour dans le manoir.

« Tata Mary ! » Cria Alice qui arriva en courant.

La petite blonde se jeta littéralement dans les bras de la jeune femme qui eut un peu de al à la rattraper, heureusement que son fiancé eut le réflexe de la rattraper sinon elles auraient toutes les deux finis au sol.

Henry et Emma, qui avaient entendu le cri de la fillette, se précipitèrent vers l'entrée pour comprendre ce qui se passait mais se détendirent bien rapidement en voyant le petit couple, ils s'échangèrent un rapide regard avant d'afficher un large sourire puis ils s'approchèrent pour les saluer avec une douce étreinte.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Un café ? Un thé ? Une bière ? » Proposa la jeune photographe.

« Je veux bien une bière, merci. » Sourit David en lui déposant un affectueux baiser sur la joue.

« Je prendrais un simple verre de jus d'orange si tu as. » Fit à son tour Mary.

« Tu ne prends pas comme David ? » S'étonna Henry.

Alice et Emma relevèrent le visage et regardèrent l'institutrice de haut en bas en cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Depuis que Mary et David se connaissaient, ils avaient quelques manies de couple aussi agaçante qu'adorable à la longue. Par exemple, si l'un prenait une boisson, l'autre prenait la même ou alors buvait par le même vers et si l'autre choisissait un dessert, l'un demandait le même ou alors mangeait directement dans la même assiette et souvent avec la même fourchette.

Ils étaient tous tellement habitué à les voir se comporter de manière presque fusionnelle qu'ils étaient sacrément étonnés de les voir prendre deux boissons totalement différentes l'une de l'autre.

« Je vais prendre un jus d'orange aussi en fin de compte. » S'exclama le shérif de la ville en espérant pouvoir noyer le poisson aussi facilement.

La blonde jeta un long regard à sa sœur qu'elle observa attentivement puis en direction de son ami et afficha un léger sourire, une idée soudaine venait de germer dans son esprit et, même si elle espérait avoir raison, elle allait devoir attendre un petit peu plus avant de formuler son hypothèse à voix haute.

Elle se contenta de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre sa cuisine, elle sortit un plateau sur lequel elle posa un verre pour chacun ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus de pomme et de jus d'orange sans oublier un paquet de gâteaux à grignoter pendant les discussions qui allaient suivre puis elle revint dans le salon où elle s'assit entre sa sœur et Regina.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils revinrent sur l'anniversaire surprise qu'Emma avait préparé pour la brune. Regina en profita pour à nouveau remercier Mary pour son cadeau qui l'avait énormément touché.

« Le gâteau était très bon. » Informa innocemment Alice avant de croquer dans un cookie.

« Vraiment très bon ! » Assura David avec un grand sourire.

« Granny s'est surpassée. » Ajouta Henry qui buvait sagement son jus de pomme tout en caressant tendrement le pelage roux de Swan qui somnolait sur ses cuisses.

« Elle voulait marquer le coup, elle a attendu ce jour pendant six ans. » Avoua Emma en jetant à coup d'œil à Regina.

La brune sourit doucement en baissant son regard vers le sol. Inconsciemment, elle était vraiment heureuse d'apprendre que sa marraine avait voulu marquer le coup uniquement pour son anniversaire alors qu'elle avait cru que tout le monde avait oublié ce jour.

La discussion continua tranquillement et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, des taquineries incessantes de Ruby à Killian et Ariel qui étaient repartie à la conquête des mers à bord du Jolly Roger sans oublier toutes les petites anecdotes que Mary avait sur les bêtises de ses élèves.

« En fait, on a, en quelque sorte, un service à te demander. » Lança finalement l'institutrice.

« Ah ! Je savais que vous n'étiez pas venu que pour me voir ! » S'exclama la blonde de manière dramatique.

« Tu vas voir, tu vas être heureuse. » Souffla doucement David en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

La photographe fronça légèrement des sourcils, elle avait beau réfléchir elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'allait lui demander sa sœur. Elle jeta alors un long regard à son ami qui afficha un large sourire en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Alors, je voulais savoir si Henry et Alice étaient d'accord pour être mes enfants d'honneur ? » Questionna la jeune femme qui tourna la tête vers les deux enfants.

« C'est pour quoi des enfants d'honneur ? » Fit Alice en fronçant des sourcils.

« C'est pour apporter les alliances, jeter des pétales de roses devant la mariée, garder le panier de la quête et accompagner la mariée pendant qu'elle remonte l'allée en se tenant à côté d'elle ou en lui tenant la main par exemple. » Informa le shérif.

« Moi je suis d'accord ! » Assura la fillette en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son oncle.

« C'est d'accord mais il n'y aura que nous ou les copains aussi ? » S'interrogea Henry en souriant.

« Seulement vous, juste toi et Alice. » Répondit Mary.

« Mais pourquoi ? » S'étonnèrent les deux enfants qui froncèrent des sourcils en la regardant fixement.

« Parce que l'amour que j'ai pour vous n'est pas le même que l'amour que j'ai pour les autres. Qu'on soit bien d'accord, j'aime énormément Nathanaël, Gidéon, Gabriel, Mei, James et Baelfire – même s'il est encore tout petit – mais la place que vous occupez tous les deux dans mon cœur est un peu plus grande. En plus d'être mes amis, vous êtes ma famille, la seule famille qu'il me reste aujourd'hui. Mon père est mort, ma mère est morte, sans Emma et vous, je serais toute seule. Vous 'apportez tellement de joie et d'amour chaque jour que je ne peux imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à cette place, c'est soit vous soit personne. » Avoua la brune, les larmes aux yeux.

Emma sentit son cœur être douloureusement compresser dans sa poitrine, elle savait que sa sœur ressentait énormément le manque de ses parents et surtout de sa mère mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait se sentir aussi seule. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas être suffisamment présente pour elle, elle avait tellement de chose à penser en même temps que, sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait mis sa grande sœur de côté.

Alice quitta les bras de David qui lui embrassa délicatement le haut du crâne et vint se hisser sur les cuisses de son institutrice pour enlacer ses épaules, elle fut rapidement rejointe par Henry qui les enlaça toutes les deux en déposant un délicat baiser sur la joue de sa tante.

La jeune photographe aurait aimé se joindre à cette douce étreinte replie d'amour mais malheureusement sa sœur avait décidé de s'asseoir du côté de son bras encore blessée donc elle ne pouvait pas l'attirer contre son corps ce qui la gênait énormément mais elle laissa tout de même sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Mary, juste à côté de la tête d'Henry, et elle ferma légèrement les yeux pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas toute seule puisqu'ils étaient tous là pour elle.

« On est là, même si on n'est pas beaucoup là, on est là. » Murmura tout bas la blonde.

« Je vous aime tellement mais lâchez-moi sinon je vais vraiment pleurer ! » Répondit Mary en riant.

Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire dans son cou et resserrèrent un peu plus leur étreinte autour d'elle avant de la lâcher pour ne pas la voir pleurer, Henry retourna s'asseoir sur son pouf et reprit Swan dans ses bras alors qu'Alice passa au-dessus de sa mère pour rejoindre les bras de Regina qui l'accueillit avec un immense sourire.

La brune passa doucement ses mains sur ses joues pour chasser le plus rapidement possible ses larmes qui venaient tout juste de couler, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être triste maintenant. Elle attrapa son verre de jus de pomme, en but quelques gorgées en passant furtivement sa main au niveau de son ventre mais pas assez furtivement puisqu'Emma capta son mouvement mais préféra ne rien dire du tout pour le moment.

Le shérif prit délicatement la main de sa fiancée lorsque celle-ci posa son verre sur la table et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un délicat baiser avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Avec David on s'est mis d'accord pour ne pas faire de préférence car on n'a vraiment pas de préférence. Li, Philippe, August, Peter, Neal et Killian seront ses garçons d'honneurs pendant que Ruby, Belle, Mulan, Aurore, Ariel et Lilith seront mes demoiselles d'honneurs. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Pas Tamara et Graham ? » Fit Alice en les regardant.

« J'ai beaucoup hésité par rapport à Tamara mais je n'ai pas suffisamment d'affinité avec elle pour lui donner une place aussi importante à mon mariage, je l'apprécie énormément mais pas autant que les autres. Et donc, je voulais savoir si Regina voulait bien me faire l'honneur d'être l'une de mes demoiselles d'honneurs. » Répondit l'institutrice en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

« Oh… euh…. Ben… tout l'honneur est pour moi mais les garçons et demoiselles d'honneurs ne sont pas censé être célibataire ? » S'exclama la brune.

« Les filles n'étaient pas célibataires pour notre mariage. » Rappela Emma avec un fin sourire sur le visage.

« Pourquoi faire comme tout le monde quand on peut faire mieux que les autres ? » Sourit David avant de lui adresser un léger clin d'œil.

« Et pour Graham, il a accepté d'être le témoin de David et moi, je ne vois personne d'autre que ma sœur pour être mon témoin de mariage. Alors t'en dit quoi ? » Affirma Mary avec un léger sourire anxieux sur le visage.

La blonde haussa des sourcils et la regarda de haut en bas, elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir une telle place pour un jour aussi important, elle savait ce que signifiait le mariage pour sa sœur et elle n'aurait jamais cru être un acteur plus qu'actif dans son conte de fée.

« J'en suis, seulement si tu me laisses t'offrir les photos du mariage. » Fit la photographe avec tout le sérieux du monde.

« Emma… je ne peux pas accepter ça, c'est trop… » Souffla la brune qui était sincèrement très étonnée par sa demande.

« J'ai une collègue qui me doit un service, je t'offre le photographe. » Assura la jeune femme en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mary afficha un doux sourire, émue par son acte, et l'attira dans ses bras pour lui déposa un délicat baiser, du bout des lèvres, sur le front.

La discussion reprit, cette fois-ci, autour du mariage. Henry et Alice voulaient bien plus d'information sur le rôle qu'ils allaient jouer pendant la cérémonie pendant que les deux femmes posaient tout un tas de question sur l'organisation futur.

Les minutes passèrent à une vitesse plus que folle et le petit couple se faisait un réel plaisir de répondre une à une à toutes les questions que les membres de leur famille posaient puis, l'institutrice posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de sa sœur pour attirer son attention sans pour autant déranger la conversation qu'avait les autres.

« Viens dans la cuisine, s'il te plait. » Souffla-t-elle tout bas pour ne pas être entendu.

Emma fronça des sourcils et la regarda, de haut en bas, se lever du canapé pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elle reporta alors son attention vers sa fille qui jouait jusqu'alors avec sa main, elle lui offrit un délicat sourit et lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de se lever à son tour.

Regina, qui cata bien vite son mouvement, releva le visage et l'observa attentivement pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. La blonde lui lança un léger sourire et se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine où elle y retrouva sa sœur ainée qui buvait tranquillement un verre d'eau fraiche.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta la jeune photographe en s'approchant rapidement.

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose qui me tracasse beaucoup, j'aimerais avoir ton avis, ton accord. » Fit doucement la brune qui posa son verre sur le plan de travail pour jouer nerveusement avec ses mains

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus te marier ? Tu veux que je chasse David de ma maison et qu'on te planque dans ma cave ? Dis-moi que tu n'as tué personne. » S'inquiéta immédiatement la jeune femme qui écarquilla des yeux en la regardant attentivement à la recherche d'une réponse.

« Pourquoi tu imagines toujours le pire ? Pourquoi toujours l'extrême ? » Ne put s'empecher de demander Mary, maintenant habituée à sa mauvaise habitude dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas l'origine.

« J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur Ingrid et Marco qui m'ont adopté mais avant j'étais en foyer, j'étais une orpheline comme une autre alors, comme tous les autres, j'ai fini par trouver une manière de rendre le quotidien moins dur. Imaginer le pire, être toujours dans l'extrême, me permet d'être soulagée. Quand je voyais l'assistante sociale arriver, j'imaginais qu'elle venait m'informer que j'avais une maladie mortelle et qu'il ne me restait plus longtemps à vivre. Ça rendait le changement de famille moins difficile. C'est sans doute stupide mais certaines personnes mangent du chocolat pour se rassurer, d'autres s'occupent et moi j'imagine toujours le pire. » Avoua-t-elle avec un léger sourire crispé en repensant à cette période de sa vie dont elle ne parlait que très peu.

L'institutrice la regarda attentivement et ne put s'empêcher de penser que le passé de sa sœur était bien plus sombre que ce qu'elle voulait laisser croire à tout le monde mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'en saurait jamais plus. Elle savait que, même lorsqu'elles n'étaient qu'amis, Emma avait toujours voulu faire les choses biens, elle n'avait jamais voulu les décevoir par des actes qu'elle aurait eus ou des choses qu'elle aurait dites dans les différentes familles et orphelinat qu'elle avait malheureusement visité et, à cause de cette volonté de toujours rendre tout le monde fier, elle s'était mise énormément de barrière et ne parlait donc que très, vraiment très peu de son passé en tant qu'orpheline.

Elle savait qu'elle pourrait lui poser autant de question que possible, elle n'aurait jamais toute la vérité et elle n'avait aucune envie de la forcer à se confier, elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà fait avec Ingrid et Regina puis qu'elle avait Auguste et Lilith pour en parler, elle savait que sa petite sœur était bien entourée donc elle se contenta de l'attirer dans ses bras en faisant attention à son bras pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur le front.

« Rien de tout ça, je n'ai pas de maladie mortelle, j'aime David plus que tout et je suis vraiment heureuse de me marier avec lui et non, je n'ai tué absolument personne. C'est compliqué mais beaucoup moins grave. » Promit Mary avec un doux sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« D'accord, rien de grave mais quelque chose de compliqué, dis-moi tout. » Fit Emma en lui prenant délicatement la main.

« Alors, je pensais demander à Marco de me mener à l'hôtel et David pensait le proposer ç Ingrid. Ce ne sont pas nos parents, je le sais bien, mais ils ont joué le rôle de parent quand les miens sont mort et ils sont les seules figures parentales que David connait, c'est notre manière de les remercier. Tu comprends ? » Informa nerveusement la brune.

« Et donc ? Je suis vraiment la seule à ne pas capter où est le problème là-dedans ? » S'exclama sérieusement la photographe.

« Ce sont tes parents, la moindre des choses c'est d'avoir ton autorisation. » Répondit l'institutrice.

« Tu es idiote ou tu le fais exprès ? Ce n'est pas mon autorisation dont tu as besoin mais l'accord des concernés. Si Marco et Ingrid te disent oui alors tant mieux, je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus. Tu es mon amie mais surtout ma sœur, je t'aime de tout monde cœur et j'aime tout autant David, pourquoi tu voudrais que je sois contre ? Quand August s'est marié avec Peter, c'est Ingrid qui l'a mené vers le maire et j'étais vraiment très heureuse pour lui alors si tu veux que Marco te conduise jusqu'à l'hôtel, fonce, demande-lui, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi. » Sourit la cadette.

Les deux sœurs se sourient tendrement et se prirent dans les bras.

Mary était vraiment heureuse de cette réponse, si Emma lui avait dit non, elle se serait contentée de cette réponse et n'aurait proposé se rôle à personne d'autre car, mise à part Marco, elle ne se voyait remonter l'allée au bras d'absolument personne. Son père était mort depuis quelques années maintenant et, sincèrement, s'il avait été vivant, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de si elle le lui aurait proposé.

S'il avait été vivant, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais su qu'Emma était sa petite sœur donc, c'était triste à dire, mais elle le préférait mort.

La blonde lui déposa un délicat baiser sur la joue et s'éloigna de quelque pas. Pensant que la discussion était terminée, elle attrapa un verre dans lequel elle versa un peu d'eau et mouva dans la pièce pour rejoindre le salon mais juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine, Mary la retint en lui attrapant le coude.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? » Souffla doucement la jeune femme qui posa son verre sur l'ilot central.

« Avec David, on revient tout juste de l'hôpital. » Commença directement l'ainée sans prendre de pincette.

« Tu as une maladie mortelle et tu m'as menti ! » S'exclama dramatiquement la blonde.

« Je suis enceinte. » Avoua l'institutrice.

« Attend quoi ? Tu es quoi ? » Fit Emma qui la détailla de haut en bas.

« Je suis enceinte. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais du retard dans mes règles alors j'ai fait trois tests de grossesses pour être sûr, les trois étaient positifs. On est allée faire une prise de sang et c'est le cas, je suis enceinte. » Expliqua Mary qui posa délicatement sa main sur son ventre encore plat pour le moment.

« C'est fantastique ! Félicitation ! » Sourit grandement la photographe qui imaginait déjà la tata d'enfer qu'elle allait être pour ce petit bout.

« Tu es la seule à savoir pour le moment, on va attendre encore un peu avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde, pour le moment c'est entre nous. » Informa l'ainée.

La blonde lui sauta presque au cou et lui promit de ne rien dire à personne, elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue et l'entraina dans le salon où ils retrouvèrent leur famille qui était toujours en pleine discussion autour du mariage. L'air de rien, elles se mêlèrent à la discussion et passèrent une bonne fin d'après-midi tous ensemble.


	39. Chapitre 37

Les jours passèrent et la relation entre les deux femmes ne faisaient que de s'améliorer, dès qu'elles se croisaient elles se volaient un rapide baiser, elles se tenaient discrètement la main sous la table, le soir elles avaient de longue discussion dont la lune était seule témoin. Tout allait pour le mieux pour le plus grand plaisir d'Henry et d'Alice qui voyaient enfin leur mère respirer le bonheur.

Tous les quatre profitaient de chaque instant qu'ils passaient ensemble, ils sortaient, mangeaient au Granny's, allaient au cinéma, faisaient des balades durant l'après-midi. Ils se comportaient comme une vraie petite famille, ils étaient en train de devenir une vraie petite famille.

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, la représentation d'Henry Senior reposait fièrement auprès des photos d'Ingrid, de Marco et d'Eva. Ce n'était pas une photo puisqu'Emma avait dû faire quelques retouches à cause de l'état mais ce n'était pas un dessin non plus car lorsque Regina regardait l'image, elle avait l'impression de réellement être devant son père tant elle retrouvait l'intensité profonde qu'il avait dans son regard.

Alice lui avait posée énormément de question sur son père et la brune s'était fait une réelle joie de pouvoir lui raconter des moments importants ou non de sa vie qu'elle avait partagée avec cet homme si humble et si respectueux qu'elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir leur présenter.

A présent, chaque soir, au lieu de lui raconter une histoire qu'elle inventait sur un coup de tête, elle s'installait correctement contre le dossier du lit et la prenait dans ses bras pour lui raconter une anecdote qui lui revenait à l'esprit sur son père. Les matchs de baseball, leur passion pour les mots, sa gentillesse inouïe, le pommier qu'il avait planté lui-même dans leur jardin à sa naissance, les cours d'équitation qu'il lui avait donné malgré l'interdiction pourtant claire de sa mère, les bonbons qu'ils mangeaient en cachette, les bêtises qu'ils faisaient ensemble, les dessins animés qu'ils regardaient ensemble quand Cora n'était pas là.

Elle n'avait vécu que jusqu'à ses huit ans avec ses parents et pourtant, elle avait énormément de petite histoire à raconter tant son père faisait en sorte de faire de chaque jour un jour exceptionnel.

Tous les soirs elle racontait une partie de son enfant à Alice, et parfois aussi à Henry quand il décidait de venir se glisser dans le lit pour la minute histoire, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé que reparler de ça, raconter les petites joies de son enfance lui ferait autant de bien mais en réalité, elle avait l'impression que chaque soir, un poids disparaissait de ses épaules pendant qu'elle parlait de ses petites choses que son père faisait pour la rendre heureuse malgré le début de vie chaotique qu'elle avait à cause de sa mère.

Plus elle en parlait et plus elle se sentait libéré d'un poids qu'elle ne pensait pas porter.

« J'ai une devinette à te faire ! » S'exclama Emma qui était confortablement assise sur l'un des fauteuils du salon et qui trainait sur son téléphone en attendant que le temps passe.

« J'ai peur. » Avoua Regina qui connaissait que trop bien l'humour douteux qu'elle avait développé à cause de Lilith et August.

« Tu es dans une voiture et c'est toi qui conduis. Derrière toi, il y a une ambulance, devant, un camion de pompier, au-dessus, un hélicoptère, à gauche, un ours et, à droite, une vache. Tout d'un coup, tout s'arrête… que fais-tu ? » Demanda la blonde avec un léger sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas, je me réveille d'un mauvais rêve ? » Tenta-t-elle.

« Non ! Tu descends du manège, le tour est fini ! » Informa la photographe.

« Mon dieu… » Soupira la brune qui se retenait de rire.

« Encore une ! Qu'est-ce qu'un yaourt qui court dans la forêt ? » Lança la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi et surtout, comment, un yaourt irait faire son jogging dans la forêt ? » Soupira doucement Regina.

« C'est un yaourt nature ! » Répondit Emma.

Elle regarda la moue abasourdie que tirait la brune et ne put se retenir plus longtemps, elle éclata de rire au point d'en avoir carrément les larmes aux yeux.

Les minutes passèrent et finalement, elle parvint à sa calmer, elle soupira doucement et fronça des sourcils en voyant le regard que posait Regina sur elle.

« J'avais presque oublié à quel point ton rire pouvait me faire voyager à travers les nuages. » Souffla doucement la jeune femme.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde malgré ses joues qui prirent un teinte légèrement prise rose que d'habitude, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, son téléphone qu'elle avait abandonnée sur le canapé se mit à sonner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en se disant que la personne choisissait vraiment très mal son moment pour la déranger mais lorsqu'elle le prit en main, elle se rendit compte que personne ne l'appelait puisque c'était simplement le réveil qu'elle avait activée quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle avait mis un réveil uniquement pour ne pas être en retard à son rendez-vous à l'hôpital, aujourd'hui elle allait à nouveau voir Whale et, avec un peu de chance, il allait lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait plus du tout besoin de son attelle qui l'empêchait de faire tout un tas de chose chez elle.

D'un côté, elle était heureuse de pouvoir peut-être retrouver sa totale liberté mais d'un autre, elle espérait secrètement que sa convalescence puisse durer encore un petit moment. Si elle n'était plus malade, si elle n'avait plus constamment besoin d'aide, Regina n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester au manoir.

Emma ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer mais elle s'était habituée à sa présence, elle avait pris l'habitude de la voir tous les jours et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait réagir si jamais cela venait à changer.

Allait-elle trouver une excuse stupide mais surtout égoïste pour la faire rester ou allait-elle la laisser partir sans ne rien dire, sans ne rien faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle redoutait vraiment ce moment.

« On va devoir y aller. » Souffla-t-elle doucement en coupant le réveil qui continuait à sonner.

« Souris un peu, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. » Assura la brune en se levant.

Tout allait bien se passer… pour le rendez-vous sans doute mais après ? Que se passerait-il après le rendez-vous ?

La jeune photographe se leva à son tour et déposa une légère caresse sur la petite tête de son chat avant de se diriger vers l'entrée, elle attrapa son trousseau de clé et ferma la porte derrière elle pour rejoindre Regina dans sa fameuse Mercedes.

Le trajet se passa tranquillement, dans un silence calme, et, une fois garée à une place de parking, elles entrèrent dans l'hôpital pour rejoindre l'accueil. Elles y retrouvèrent un infirmier qui les informa du léger retard qu'avait pris Whale dans sa journée alors elles se dirigèrent vers la salle d'attente pour ne pas bêtement déranger dans le hall.

Emma se mit nerveusement à jouer avec la bague que Regina lui avait offert à noël, évidemment elle avait récupéré sa bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait donné à Mary mais elle ne l'avait pas encore remise, elle n'y arrivait pas alors elle la gardait précieusement dans l'une de ses boites à bijou en attendant de savoir quoi en faire.

Les minutes passèrent et finalement, le médecin arriva presque en trottinant et s'excusa de son retard en leur expliquant qu'il avait eu une urgence qui lui avait pris un peu plus de temps que prévenu. Elles se laissèrent reprendre son souffle ainsi qu'une respiration plus normale et le suivirent jusqu'à son bureau où il se laissa presque tomber dans son fauteuil.

Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau dans son sac qui était posée à ses pieds et en but quelques gorgées avant d'enfin reporter son attention sur les deux femmes qui lui faisaient face et qui attendaient patiemment le début du rendez-vous.

Whale se redressa alors et commença à pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur pour trouver le dossier de la blonde tout en lui posant un tas de question sur les douleurs qu'elle pouvait, ou non, ressentir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au compte rendu qu'il avait ajouté lors du dernier rendez-vous et lui demanda d'aller s'installer dans la deuxième partie du bureau, celle qui lui servait à faire les consultations.

Emma s'installa sur le divan d'examen et retira facilement son attelle qu'elle posa un peu plus loin. Il commença à lui faire faire plusieurs mouvements en lui demandant à chaque fois si elle ressentait des douleurs, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une légère rigidité au niveau de son muscle mais rien de bien alarmant, au contraire, cela prouvait qu'elle avait maintenu son épaule dans cette position pendant la quasi-totalité de sa convalescence ?

Il en profita pour jeter un léger coup d'œil à son poignet qui allait déjà bien mieux puis il la laissa reboutonner son chemisier en lui affirmant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de son attelle.

Whale revint dans la partie bureau où Regina attendait et commença à remplir son dossier en silence.

« Votre épaule va beaucoup mieux ce qui est bon signe. » Commença-t-il.

« Elle va vraiment mieux ? » Demanda la brune sans lui laisser le temps de continuer.

« Emma va mieux et peux recommencer à travailler en prenant garde à ne pas forcer. Vous allez pouvoir recommencer votre rééducation mais vous allez tout de même avoir besoin d'aide pendant encore quelques mois puisque vous ne pourrez pas conduire à nouveau avant un mois et demi et votre épaule ne sera pas totalement remise avant bien cinq voir six mois. Vous devriez prévenir votre famille, maintenant que vous pouvez à nouveau vous débrouiller seule pour la plupart des choses, Regina peut retrouver un rythme de vie plus normal. » Affirma le médecin.

« C'est ce que je vais faire. » Souffla simplement la blonde en comprenant que la brune n'était pas prête à répondre quoi que ce soit.

Peut-être finalement, voulait-elle retrouver une vie plus normale ? Une vie où elle pourrait être totalement libre de ses mouvements, où elle pourrait faire ce que bon lui semble avec qui elle souhaite.

Emma souffla doucement en secouant la tête, elle n'avait rien dit mais peut-être ne comptait-elle pas partir, après tout, elle lui avait promis de rester.

Whale termina de lui expliquer ce qu'elle pouvait ainsi que ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire puis il lui donna son ordonnance pour le début de sa rééducation ainsi que le document stipulant qu'elle pouvait reprendre pleinement le travail puis elles quittèrent son bureau.

Elles traversèrent les couloirs de l'hôpital dans un silence de mort, aucune des deux ne savaient quoi dire ni même quoi faire.

Regina ne voulait pas s'imposer plus que prévue et Emma ne voulait pas la voir s'en aller, Regina prévoyait déjà de retourner dormir au Granny's pour rester auprès d'eux et Emma s'imaginait déjà la voir disparaitre du jour au lendemain.

Aucune des deux n'arrivaient à poser des mots sur ce qu'elles voulaient alors, l'une comme l'autre, elles se faisaient de fausse idée.

Elles revinrent au niveau de l'accueil où la blonde prit rendez-vous avec l'un des kinés pour commencer, au plus vite, sa rééducation pour pouvoir récupérer toutes ses capacités le plus rapidement possible.

Finalement, elles quittèrent l'hôpital et traversèrent le parking pour rejoindre la place sur laquelle était garée la Mercedes, elles s'installèrent toutes les deux et restèrent silencieuse pendant de longues minutes sans bouger.

« Ça aurait pu être moi, ta famille. » Souffla doucement Regina.

« Ça aurait dû être toi. » Répondit simplement la jeune photographe qui détourna légèrement le regard.

Silencieusement, la brune mit le contact et conduisit jusqu'à l'école primaire de la ville où elles attendirent les enfants pendant quelques minutes, elles rejoignirent Belle et les autres qui étaient déjà présent mais ne participèrent pas à la conversation. Elles étaient, l'une comme l'autre, bien trop perdue pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit de cohérent pour l'instant.

La classe d'Henry fut la première à sortir mais, comme à son habitude, il resta dans la cour et attendit Alice qui ne tarda pas à son tour. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le portail et affichèrent un immense sourire en voyant que leur mère ne portait plus son attelle à son bras ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux.

Le trajet du retour se passa étrangement, les deux enfants racontaient joyeusement leur journée mais Emma et Regina restaient profondément silencieuse, elles se contentaient de les écouter de d'hocher la tête de temps en temps.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au manoir et la jeune photographe attira ses enfants dans la cuisine pour leur donner leur goûté, évidemment Alice s'échappa dans le salon pour revenir avec Swan dans ses bras, elle grimpa à son tour sur l'un des tabourets et installa le petit chaton sur ses cuisses en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Je vais aller préparer mes affaires. » Fit simplement Regina qui se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage.

« Ses affaires ? » Répéta Henry en fronçant des sourcils.

« Regina s'en va. » Souffla Emma.

« Mais pourquoi ? » S'exclama Alice, un air triste dessiné sur le visage.

La blonde ne sut quoi lui dire alors elle se contenta de lui sourire doucement, elle leur donna de quoi gouté puis fit le tour de l'ilot, elle déposa un délicat baiser sur le haut du crâne de sa fille avant de tendrement ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils. Elle leur demanda de ne pas bouger de lui cuisine puis elle grimpa les escaliers à son tour, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'amie et retrouva la brune qui rangeait doucement toutes ses affaires dans son sac de voyage.

Elle la regarda faire et sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de partir tu sais. » Souffla-t-elle doucement.

« Ta famille va venir t'aider, je n'ai plus rien à faire au manoir. » Répondit Regina qui sursauta légèrement en l'entendant parler.

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tu peux quand même rester. Alice adore tes histoires du soir si bien qu'elle refuse que ce soit moi qui lui en raconte une puis Henry… il va avoir l'impression d'être abandonné à nouveau. » Remarqua la blonde en jouant nerveusement avec la bague qui se trouvait à son doigt.

« Je ne pars pas loin, je serais juste au Granny's. » Affirma la brune, dos à elle.

« Ils se sont habitués à ta présence à la maison et… moi aussi. » Fit la photographe qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour la faire rester.

« Je ne quitte pas la ville, je vais louer une chambre au Granny's et peut-être que je louerais un appartement dans quelques temps mais je ne pars pas, on pourra se voir tous les jours si vous voulez. Et puis, comme ça, on pourra faire les choses biens. Je pourrais t'inviter à sortir, te faire la cour comme tu le mérites et peaufiner nos futurs rendez-vous. » Assura-t-elle.

Elle termina de plier ses habits pour les mettre dans son sac et jeta un dernier regard dans la chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle se tourna vers Emma et lui offrit un doux sourire. Elle s'approcha, glissa sa main sur sa joue et vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans ne rien ajouter de plus, elle la contourna et commença à descendre les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où Henry et Alice l'attendaient, les bras croisés sur leur torse et les sourcils froncés.

« Tu nous abandonne encore ? » Attaqua immédiatement le brun.

« Je n'abandonne personne, je vais juste arrêter d'habiter ici mais dans une chambre au Granny's. » Nuança Regina qui sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« Tu t'en vas, c'est pareil. » Marmonna la fillette.

« Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser avec papy et mamie. » Assura la brune qui se baissa au sol pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Alice secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche et l'évita royalement pour aller se blottir dans les bras d'Emma qui restait sagement derrière. Henry regarda sa sœur et ne bougea pas, il se contenta de fixer le sol alors Regina lui embrassa délicatement le front avant de se relever et d'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Elle déposa sa petite clé sur le meuble de l'entrée et se retourna juste avant de sortir.

Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas senti son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine en voyant que les deux enfants étaient partis se blottir dans les bras de la blonde et qu'ils se retenaient de pleurer.

Elle aurait pu rester, elle aurait pu poser son sac à l'entrée et les prendre tous les trois dans ses bras mais elle décida de les laisser un peu en famille, elle descendit les marches du perron et mit son sac de voyage dans son coffre avant de grimper dans sa voiture qu'elle démarra sans attendre.

Alors qu'elle était en train de quitter le portail, Henry se défit de l'étreinte de sa mère et se précipita vers l'entrée. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était réellement en train de partir alors il se mit à courir, il se dépêcha de la rejoindre mais Regina ne le vit pas et continua sa route comme si de rien n'était.


	40. Chapitre 38

Emma, assise en plein milieu de son grand canapé dans le salon, serrait dans ses bras Henry et Alice qui étaient tous deux confortablement blottie de chaque côté de son corps guérit même si encore fragile.

Après le départ de Regina la veille, elle avait passé un coup de téléphone à ses parents pour leur raconter la situation. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement heureux d'apprendre que sa convalescence s'était bien passé qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité à venir au manoir pour la serrer dans leur bras.

Ils avaient dormi dans leur chambre d'amis et avaient tous profité du week-end pour dormir un peu plus longtemps avant de passer une journée calme au manoir, en famille.

Ils avaient partagé un bon déjeuné que la blonde avait pris énormément de plaisir à préparer avec l'aide de sa mère qui veillait de près à ce qu'elle ne force pas trop pendant que son père s'occupait des enfants.

Une fois le repas avalé, ils s'étaient tous installé dans le salon pour regarder un film choisi par les enfants qu'Emma tentait de suivre en vain, elle avait beau se concentrer le plus possible, ses pensées étaient bien trop occupées par une sulfureuse brune qui était partie sans se retourner, en laissant derrière elle son doux parfum à la pomme dans chaque pièce.

La jeune photographe ne cessait de se repasser la scène en boucle en se posant mille et une question pour lesquelles elle n'avait encore aucune réponse.

Regina serait sans doute restée si elle avait utilisé d'autre mots, si elle avait réussi à utiliser les bons mots.

Peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas partie si elle lui avait dit la vérité au lieu d'utiliser, en quelque sorte, ses enfants.

En réalité, Emma avait senti son cœur voler en éclat en la voyant quitter sa maison. Depuis qu'elle était blessée, elle avait pris quelques habitudes anodines. Elle s'était habituée à l'entendre rire à travers les pièces de son manoir, à sentir son parfum à la pomme qui se déposait ici et là après son passage. Elle avait surtout pris l'habitude de ne plus être seule, elle avait enfin appris à déléguer lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses enfants mais à présent, elle devait reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n'était, comme si elles n'avaient pas vécu ensemble – du moins sous le même toit – pendant plusieurs semaines, comme si leur cohabitation n'avait pas été d'une sérénité incroyable pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

Alors oui, Regina était toujours en ville, elle avait promis de ne pas disparaitre du jour au lendemain et lui avait même assurée qu'elles allaient faire les choses correctement cette fois-ci mais ce n'était pas pareil, c'était même très différent.

La blonde ne pourrait plus la regarder discrètement pendant qu'elle était plongée corps et âme dans un livre, elle ne pourrait plus terminer son travail sur sa tablette avant de se mettre à dessiner la brune sur un nouveau calque, elle ne pourrait plus la retrouver dans la cuisine en train de se trémousser doucement tout en préparant le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

Elle restait certes dans la ville mais tout allait être différent à partir de maintenant et, dans le fond, elle en était quand même sacrément attristée par cette modification dont elle se serait bien volontiers passée.

Elle soupira doucement et releva la tête vers la télévision dans l'espoir d'arrêter de penser, elle voulait juste pouvoir regarder un film stupide destiné à la famille sans avoir à réfléchir à toute sa vie mais malheureusement son cerveau ne partageait pas son point de vue.

« Je reviens, je vais boire un verre d'eau. » Souffla doucement Emma en souriant tendrement à ses enfants qui sursautèrent presque en la sentant bouger.

Elle embrassa doucement le haut du crâne d'Alice et déposa un délicate caresse sur la joue d'Henry qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents puis elle quitta le salon en faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle entra dans la cuisine et attrapa un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau via le robinet.

La blonde soupira discrètement, avala une gorgée d'eau fraiche et s'adossa au plan de travail avant de fermer les yeux pour sa migraine qui commençait à apparaitre à force de trop réfléchir de trop penser.

« Tu l'aimes à quel point ma chérie ? » Demanda soudainement Ingrid qui l'avait suivi sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Emma sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère et ouvrit les yeux avant de grimacer en voyant qu'elle venait de renverser de l'eau partout sur le sol. Elle releva son visage et regarda sa mère dans les yeux sans ne savoir quoi lui dire.

A quel point était-elle amoureuse de Regina ? C'était tellement fort qu'elle était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort, aussi intensément si bien qu'elle finissait même par avoir peur de l'amour qui faisait battre son cœur chaque jour.

Elle l'avait aimé dès le premier regard, dès le premier sourire. Auprès d'elle, elle s'était sentie aimé et avait appris à aimer, elle avait compris ce qu'était réellement l'amour avec un très grand A donc comment pouvait-elle le décrire avec des mots qui semblaient si banale de nos jours.

« Je ne pense pas être capable de mettre des mots sur mon amour, parce qu'il est tellement puissant que même moi je cherche encore à savoir comment c'est possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point… Tu as la réponse toi, maman ? » Soupira la blonde qui grimpa sur le plan de travail pour s'y asseoir.

« Tu veux réellement savoir ? Ce que j'en pense, moi, c'est que vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Même quand vous êtes loin l'une de l'autre, vous vous attirez tels des aimants, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de penser l'une à l'autre, et surtout, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous aimer. Votre amour pourrait traverser une tornade, il restera toujours aussi solide. Six ans sont passées et pourtant il est toujours aussi fort, aussi puissant, aussi beau qu'avant. » Fit sérieusement la femme en s'approchant de l'ilot central.

« J'ai peur, j'ai horriblement peur… » Avoua la jeune photographe avec les larmes aux yeux.

Ingrid regarda attentivement sa fille et sentit son cœur cesser de battre dans sa poitrine en voyant autant de désespoir, de peur et de tristesse dans ses si jolis yeux.

Beaucoup en ville avaient tendance à lui rappeler qu'Emma n'était pas sa fille, du moins, elle ne l'était pas au nom de la biologie mais elle avait participé à son éducation, elle l'avait aimée aussi fort qu'elle pouvait et elle l'avait vu évoluer au fil du temps. En effet, biologiquement, elle n'avait absolument aucun lien avec la belle blonde mais elle l'aimait comme elle aurait aimé l'enfant qu'elle aurait mis au monde alors, elle se donnait le droit de haïr Regina pour tout le désastre qu'elle avait causée en partant même si, secrètement, elle l'aimait et la remerciait parce qu'un jour, elle avait réussi à faire briller Emma autant qu'une étoile dans le ciel.

Les six ans qu'elles avaient passées loin l'une de l'autre avaient provoquer un tas de dégâts, avaient laissé des centaines de séquelles mais la femme n'avait qu'à plonger son regard dans celui de sa fille pour comprendre que rien n'était perdu, tout n'était pas terminer, la flamme continuait encore de brûler. Elle était peut-être moins éclatante qu'avant mais elle était toujours là.

Ingrid contourna l'ilot de la cuisine et s'approcha doucement de la bonde qui balançait lentement ses jambes dans le vide, elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour la faire arrêter et serra doucement ses mains dans les siennes.

« Il est grand temps pour toi d'aimer à nouveau, de sourire à nouveau, de vivre à nouveau. Il est grand temps de te relever. Il est grand temps de faire briller les étoiles dans tes beaux yeux verts ma chérie. » Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire des plus rassurant sur les lèvres.

« Le soleil en toi s'est éteint pour laisser place à une tempête dévastatrice. Elle a tout détruit sur son chemin, même l'arc-en-ciel d'espoir qui brillait dans ton regard. Ce regard vide que tu portais en toi depuis tous ce temps, depuis toutes ses années, je l'ai vu se remplir à nouveau de bonheur, je t'ai vu te relever à la minute où elle est revenue dans ta vie. Depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, je te vois chaque jour briller et ça, c'est grâce à Regina. Alors, ne fais pas cette erreur de la laisser partir, parce que sans elle, tu es comme une journée sans soleil, une nuit sans étoile, et ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir. » Intervint Marco qui s'était discrètement glissé dans la pièce peu après sa femme.

Emma releva le visage vers ses parents et les regarda attentivement en soupirant, ils avaient entièrement raison et elle le savait.

Sans Regina, elle n'était plus rien qu'une feuille morte sans réelle vitalité qui se désagrégeait petit à petit et qui était destinée à tomber une fois que l'automne sera passé pour laisser place à l'hiver qui régnait dans le creux de son cœur depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Elle baissa le regard vers le sol, la situation ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps. Elle ne savait pas vivre sans la brune, elle avait tenté mais elle avait lamentablement échoué, elle en était presque désespérante.

Elle avait tellement peur de souffrir comme elle avait souffert qu'elle ne laissait plus personne atteindre son cœur mais aujourd'hui, il était grand temps qu'elle laisse quelqu'un franchir les murailles qu'elle avait bâtie autour de son organe battant surtout que ce quelqu'un en question n'était pas n'importe qui.

La blonde passa délicatement ses mains sur son visage avant de les poser à plat sur le plan de travail pour prendre appui dessus et sauter de son perchoir, elle avait pris sa décision et à présent, elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Vous pouvez… ? » Fit-elle en regardant ses parents.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on s'occupe des enfants. » Assura Ingrid avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Dépêche-toi d'y aller ma fille, ne laisse pas ton cerveau parler à la place de ton cœur. » S'exclama Marco qui glissa tendrement sa main dans le dos de sa femme.

Emma sourit à ses parents et prit une profonde inspiration avant de quitter la cuisine, elle récupéra ses chaussures au niveau des escaliers et les enfila, non sans mal, en sautillant pour d'avancer vers l'entrée. Elle attrapa sa veste et jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour observer la tenue qu'elle portait.

« Tu es parfaite maman ! » S'exclama Alice avec un immense sourire.

« Ramène-la, à la maison, maman. » Souffla doucement Henry.

La jeune photographe se tourna vers ses enfants et les regarda de haut en bas, elle n'avait qu'à plonger dans leurs yeux pour comprendre qu'elle prenait la bonne décision, qu'elle faisait le bon choix cette fois-ci.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur embrassa tendrement le front en leur promettant de revenir le plus rapidement possible avant d'attraper ses clés et de quitter son manoir. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé sa rééducation pour son épaule donc elle ne pouvait pas encore se permettre de prendre le volant alors elle quitta le portail et se mit littéralement à courir dans les rues de StoryBrooke.

La blonde savait bien que tout le monde était en train de la regarder, en même temps, tout le monde devait être en train de se demander pourquoi elle était en train de courir mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle voulait juste arriver au Granny's le plus rapidement possible.

Elle n'avait plus une seule seconde à perdre.

Emma traversa la ville en courant et vit au loin se dessiner l'affichage lumineux du petit restaurant, un immense sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se dépêcha de combler la distance qui la séparait de la porte. Elle entra à l'intérieur et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce dans l'espoir de la trouver assise à une table mais elle n'était nulle part alors, sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

« Regina ? Où est Regina ? » Demanda-t-elle sans attendre.

« C'est une blague ? Elle est assez stupide pour partir deux fois ! » S'étonna Aurore qui était au comptoir avec Philippe.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu descendre de la journée, elle doit être dans sa chambre. Tu veux que je l'appel ? Qu'elle descende ? » Répondit Ruby en fronçant des sourcils.

« Elle est dans quelle chambre ? » Interrogea la blonde.

« Deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche. » Informa Granny qui sortit de la cuisine.

Emma sourit grandement à la vieille dame et tapota doucement sur le comptoir, elle tourna le dos à ses amis et se dirigea plus calmement vers les escaliers pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention des clients sur elle.

« Emma ! Bon courage ! » Lança fortement Philipe avec un clin d'œil.

« Je suis si heureuse. » Souffla la gérante du dinner.

« Ne faites pas trop de bruit hein ! » Taquina la serveuse.

Elle se contenta d'offrir un merveilleux majeur à son amie brune puis elle reprit son avancée vers les escaliers, elle laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle et elle grimpa les marches deux par deux voire trois par trois, quand elle y arrivait.

Etant une maladroite de nature, la blonde savait bien qu'elle risquait fortement de se casser la figure dans les escaliers mais elle n'était plus à une chute près alors elle grimpa rapidement les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage, elle entra dans le couloir, reprit légèrement son souffle, et se dirigea vers la troisième porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche, comme Granny venait de lui indiquer.

Elle s'arrêta pile devant la porte en bois, prit une profonde inspiration et toqua trois fois en priant que ce soit bien la chambre de Regina et non une mauvaise blague de la part de la grand-mère à son amie qui, elle aussi, ne ratait jamais une bonne occasion pour la taquiner toujours plus.

Quelques secondes passèrent et finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur la brune qui fronça des sourcils en la détaillant de la tête au pied mais la blonde ne lui laissa pas même le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour respirer, elle glissa délicatement ses deux mains au niveau de ses joues pour attirer son visage tout près du sien et ainsi poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La jeune femme fut prise au dépourvu, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à retrouver Emma derrière sa porte et encore moins à recevoir un baiser de sa part. Elle écarquilla des yeux en sentant sa si douce bouche contre la sienne même si elle ne put retenir un léger soupira de bien être avant de venir poser ses mains au niveau de ses hanches par réflexe, par habitude mais aussi et surtout par envie.

« J'ai essayé de faire comme si j'étais capable de te laisser partir et de continuer ma journée comme si de rien était, mais la vérité, c'est que dès que tu as passé le pas de la porte hier, tu as emporté avec toi une partie de moi. Comme il y a six ans. » S'exclama la blonde dès qu'elle mit fin au baiser.

« Emma ? » S'étonna Regina qui avait du mal à assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle.

« Je ne veux pas faire les choses bien, je ne veux pas de rendez-vous galant, je ne veux pas attendre. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés, je veux que tu laisses trainer ton maquillage dans ma salle de bain, je veux que l'odeur de ton shampoing englobe ma maison après ta douche, je veux sourire bêtement en te regardant te sécher les cheveux le matin, je veux t'entendre râler pour rien, je veux que tu laisses des traces de rouges à lèvres sur les verres, je veux t'entendre rire avec Henry et je veux me glisser dans la chambre d'Alice pour écouter tes histoires, je veux qu'on partage l'éducation des enfants, je veux qu'Henry reporte ton nom s'il en a envie, je veux qu'on partage des batailles d'oreiller sans fin les dimanches matin, je veux rentrer chez moi et te retrouver avec les enfants après une longues journée de travail, je veux qu'on fasse le tour du monde comme on rêvait de le faire avant que tu partes, je veux découvrir de nouveau horizon avec toi. Je ne veux plus de toi et moi, je veux un nous. Je veux que chez moi devienne chez nous. Je veux qu'on s'aime parce que sans toi je suis qu'une étoile qui perd de son éclat de jour en jour et je vais finir par m'éteindre si tu ne reviens pas. » Avoua Emma en ouvrant son cœur.

La brune la regarda de haut en bas, les larmes aux yeux, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais eu de plus belle déclaration d'amour, elle n'aurait pu rêver de meilleure déclaration venant de la femme de sa vie.

Elle ouvrit stupidement la bouche et la referma mais elle ne parvint à prononcer aucun son, sa gorge était nouée tant elle était émue. Elle se rappela alors une phrase que sa marraine avait l'habitude de lui répéter lorsqu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour impressionner la jeune photographe lors de leur rendez-vous : un acte vaut mieux que mil mots.

Elle sourit doucement et opta pour une action simple et claire au lieu d'utiliser des mots qui ne pourraient même pas retranscrire la moitié de ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

Regina pit donc délicatement la main d'Emma et l'attira contre son corps, elle glissa sa main au niveau de sa hanche pour la garder bien contre elle et laissa sa seconde main retrouver le creux de son cou pour venir, à son tour, lui offrir un doux baiser qui allait lui témoigner tout son amour.

Les deux femmes bougèrent lentement, l'une contre l'autre, et entrèrent dans la chambre avant de claquer la porte derrière elle pour que les petits curieux du couloir ne puissent les observer plus longtemps. A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent et collèrent leur front en affichant un immense sourire sur leurs lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait mais je sais que je te veux à mes côtés. » Chuchota tout bas Emma dont les joues prirent une teinte un peu plus rouge.

« Je ne sais pas non plus ce que donnera demain mais peu m'importe tant qu'on se tient la main. » Assura la brune qui lui déposa un délicat baiser sur le front.


	41. Vous voulez des réponses, posez vos qns

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous informer qu'une petite histoire d'une dizaine de chapitre va bientôt être publiée ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Ensuite, étant donné que je peux très peu écrire, ce qui ralentit les publications, vous avez été nombreux à demander de mes nouvelles mais aussi à avoir quelques informations de plus pour me connaître un peu plus.

Si vous me suivez sur wattpad, vous pouvez voir que ma pp et bannière ont changé. Oui, c'est bien moi, vous savez donc que je suis brune sans pour autant pouvoir me reconnaître dans la rue !

J'aurais voulu savoir quelles sont les questions que vous vous posez, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez savoir sur moi ? Ce sont plus des interrogations sur ce qui m'inspire pour les histoires ou des questions plus personnelles comme : glace à la vanille ou au chocolat ?

Vous pouvez donc me poser absolument toute vos questions, que ce soit en commentaire ou en privée, je me ferais un plaisir de prendre des notes pour ensuite y répondre. Sachez tout de même que toute question trop intime sera supprimé.

J'ai hâte de vous lire bande de petit'e curieux'euse !


	42. Reponse a vos questions

Etant donnée que je ne peux énormément publier en ce moment, vous avee été nombreux àm'envoyer des messages en privée pour me poser des questions sur meshistoires tout comme pour apprendre à me connaître un peu plus. Plusieurs questions sont très souvent revenu alors je me suis dit :pourquoi ne pas répondre à tout le monde en même temps ? Pour cela, j'ai posté un message et je vous ai laissé une petite semaine pour m'envoyer toutes les questions que vous vous posiez, évidemment celle à caractères trop privée ont été supprimé, et donc je vais y répondre maintenant.

Si vous avez d'autre question qui n'apparaissent pas à la suite, vous pourrez toujours les poser en commentaire et, évidemment, si en apprendre un peu plus sur moi ne vous interesse pas vous pouvez tout simplement continuer votre journée sans pour autant laisser un message désagréable (que je vais évidemment supprimer).

Qui es-tu ?

Eh bien, je m'appel Eva. J'ai 18 ans, je suis d'origine portugaise, je suis au lycée et j'habite en France. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, désolé

Pourquoi avoir choisi EvaTxr comme pseudo ?

C'est très simple, Eva est mon prénom. Txr est, je le croyais, l'abréviation de mon nom de famille. C'est stupide, vous allez voir. Quand j'étais petite, je voyais des lettres arriver au nom de ma mère. Certaines avec son nom de jeune fille et d'autre avec son nom de femme mariée. Quand c'était son nom de jeune fille, j'ai vu quelle avait deux nom de famille et c'est là que j'ai découvert qu'en France je n'avais que le nom de mon père mais dans le registre portugais j'ai aussi celui de ma mère. Par logique, je me suis dit que le deuxième nom de famille de ma mère devait être le mien donc TXR mais l'état s'est trompé dans l'ordre des noms donc le nom de famille que je tiens de ma mère n'est pas TXR mais celui mit en premier mais dans ma tête j'ai gardé TXR parce que l'abréviation est plus simple

(J'espère que c'était clair comme réponse parce que même dans ma tête c'est embrouillé)

Est-ce que tu as des pronoms que tu préfères ?

Je suis née fille, je me sens plutôt en accord avec mon corps alors tu peux utilisée elle. Sinon, appel moi Eva en genrant le tout au féminin:)

Aimes-tu les animaux de compagnie ?

De loin, oui. De très loin même. Je suis allergique aux poils d'animaux alors je ne peux pas avoir de chat, de chien, ou autre mais tant qu'ils sont loin de moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Après j'ai déjà eu des poissons mais ils n'ont pas fait long feu alors je pense que ce sont les animaux de compagnie qui ne m'aiment pas.

Tu es plus glace au chocolat ou à la vanille ?

Je ne suis pas très glace, c'est beaucoup top froid, mais je ne dis jamais non à une glace à la pistache !

Quel glace tu aimes ?

Comme dit juste avant, je donnerais mon âme pour une glace à la pistache surtout s'il y a des pepites de chocolat.

Quel est ton mot préféré ?

Je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment de mot préféré mais c'est plus des mauvaises habitudes,je n'arrête pas de dire « bref » « genre »« en fait » « jure » sans m'en rendre compte.C'est vraiment devenu aussi normal que de dire bonjour.

Quelle est ton orientation sexuelle ?

C'est fou à quel point ça à l'air de vous intéresser !

Je suis lesbienne et apothisexuelle.

Pour faire simple,sentimentalement parlant je suis attirées par les femmes mais une fois que ça va plus loin que des sentiments c'est un profond dégoût qui se crée en moi, c'est une forme d'asexualité. :)

Quel style de musique tu écoutes ?

Sincèrement j'écoute detout. Le peu écouter du métal comme des classiques français, je peux écouter des musiques actuelles comme des musiques d'autres langues. Vraiment, ma playlist c'est du n'importe quoi on passe de Linkin Park à Fauve, de Imagine Dragon à Bigflo et Oli, de Barbara Pravi à Rihanna sans oublier Nirvana, Lady Gaga, Alvaro Soler, Lindade Suza, Jena Lee, Lomepal, Daniel Balavoine, Columbine, Tsew TheKid, Yuzmv, Bruno Mars, Black Veil Brides, Selena Gomes, Lonepsi,Orelsan, Nekfeu, Chilla, Bring Me the Horizon, Larousso, TherapieTaxi, Toy, Diam's, Melanie Martinez, Fernando Daniel, Kikesa, Girl InRed, Suzuya, Adele, Ruth B, Foster the people, Kinnie Lane, Scylla,Fit For Rivals, Grand corps malade, Eskemo, Billie Eilish, Kyo,Suzane, Klem, les chansons de la série Floribella. Vraiment, il y en a pour tous les gouts.

Quel est ton dicton préféré ?

En choisir un seul est compliqué mais en voici quelques uns :

« Si tu traverses l'enfer, ne t'arrêtes pas. » William Churchill.

« Ce sont les étoiles, les étoiles tout là-haut, qui gouvernent notre existence. » William Shakespeare.

« Chacun de nous est une lune, avec une face cachée que personne ne voit. » MarkTwain.

« J'aime penser que la lune est là même si je ne la regarde pas. » AblertEinstein.

Quel métier voulais-tu faire quand tu étais petite ?

Je voulais toucher à tout, vraiment. Je voulais devenir médecin à cause de Grey'sAnatomie, astronote pour rejoindre mon oncle dans les étoiles,gymnaste parce que j'adorais la gymnastique, écrivaine pour devenir comme JKR, dessinatrice parce que j'aimais bien dessiner dans les cahiers de mes copaines, et psychologue pour aider les autres. De tout ça, je me retrouve aujourd'hui à ne pas savoir quelle case cocher dans ParcourSup.

Quelle est ta personnalité ?

Bon alors euh... je dirais que je suis plutôt introvertie, émotive et fragile à cause de mon hypersensibilité, je suis réservé mais super impulsive, ma fierté me fait défaut j'avoue, je suis bordélique tout en étant ordonnée j'ai un bordel organisée en fait. J'ai un caractère de merde, je m'énerve très vite et j'ai en horreur les menteurs. Je suis un véritable boulet, j'ai deux mains gauche si bien que j'ai réussi à me couper le doigt en coupant du concombre dans la nuit.

En vérité j'ai posé cette questions à mes copaines parce que c'est dur à répondre,voilà leur réponse :

amie 1. généreuse,calme, patiente (alors que j'ai 0 patience), marrante

amie 2. de nature sensible, anxieuse, très à l'écoute, s'énerve dès que l'on touche aux personnes que tu aimes, compréhensive et patiente mais avec des limite, déteste le mensonge, créative, n'hésite pas à dire la vérité même si elle est blessante

ami 3. chaleureuse,impliquée, mûre, brillante, surprenante, déteste les menteurs mais vendrait son âme pour un choco-cannelle, passionnée des étoiles,amusante, altruiste, toujours avec le cœur sur la main, tenace,perfectionniste, impitoyable envers les gens qui font du mal à ses ami.e.s..

amie 4. drôle, énorme fierté, casse des nez, toujours là et n'a jamais tort

amie 5. généreuse,douce, beaucoup de tact, à l'écoute, empathique, sensible, émotive,énormément anxieuse, angoissée, nerveuse, panique pour rien,s'emporte vite mais garde son calme, patiente mais tout dépend du sujet et de la personne dont il est question, personne très artistique car écrit/dessine, très ouverte d'esprit, n'aime personne mais arrive à aimer les gens plus qu'ils ne l'aiment.

La vérité, en leur posant la question, je ne m'attendais pas à des description pareille. Beaucoup trop de compliment

Quelle est, pour toi, la chose la plus importante entre les ami.e.s, la famille et ton partenaire de vie ?

J'aurais tendance à te répondre la famille. La famille est la chose la plus importante qu'on ait mais il faut savoir différencier lien du sang et lien du cœur. Aujourd'hui, il y a certains membres de ma famille biologique à qui je ne donne absolument plus l'heure (on peux même dire que je les déteste) alors que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais perdre mes ami.e.s qui font entièrement partis de ma famille.

Si tu devais devenir l'un de tes ami.e.s, le.a.quel.le. serais-tu ?

N'importe le.a.quel.le,peux importe. Mes ami.e.s sont tous.tes aussi formidable les un.e.s que les autres. Ce sont de veritable perles rares.

Dans un combat qui gagnerait entre toi et ton.ta meilleur.e ami.e ?

Je m'allonge au sol et je les laisse gagner, jamais je ne pourrais faire de mal (même pour une bagarre d'oreiller) à mes ami.e.s

Quel est ton Disney préféré ?

C'est le moment où je dois en citer qu'un et c'est dur.

Je dirais que mes films Disney préférés (oui, en choisir un seul c'est trop dur) sont Peter Pan et Alice aux Pays des Merveilles même si la méchante reine de Blanche-Neige a une place toute particulière dans mon cœur.

Est-ce que tu as un conte préféré ?

Je ne sais pas du tout si par cette question tu cherchais à parler de conte dans le sens du conte qui se transmet de bouche à oreille ou conte dans le sens,conte de fée comme dans Once Upon a Time. Si tu cherchais à savoir mon Disney préféré, la réponse est juste au dessus, sinon, l'un des contes qui me tient particulièrement à cœur est la petite fille aux allumettes.

Une fois, quand j'étais plus petite (je devais avoir entre quatre et cinq ans) je regardais les étoiles avec mon oncle et je lui ai demandé de quoi elles étaient composées. Il aurait pu m'offrir une explication scientifique en me disant qu'elles étaient essentiellement composée d'hydrogène et d'hélium mais au lieu de ça, il s'est contenté de me conter cette histoire. Il m'a alors raconté que les étoiles étaient en réalité l'âme de nos proches décédés qui brillent la nuit pour veiller sur nos rêves.

A la fin de ce conte, la petite fille de l'histoire meurt dans les bras de sa grand-mère déjà décédée et ensemble elles rejoignent le ciel en devenant de nouvelle étoiles visible la nuit.

Tu as des acteurs ou actrices préféré.e.s ?

Alors, pour les acteurs hommes je dirais : Johnny Depp et Alan Rickmain. Vous vous rendez compte de leur talent ? Ils ont joué dans beaucoup trop de film que j'aime que ce soit Edward aux mains d'argent, SweeneyTood, Alice aux pays des merveilles, De l'autre côté du miroir,Dark Shadow, Les Animaux Fantastiques, Les noces funèbres pour l'un et tous les Harry Potter, Sweeney Tood etc pour l'autre. Vous saviez que c'est Alan Rickmain qui donne sa voix à la chenille dans Alice aux pays des merveilles et De l'autre côté du miroir ? Bah maintenant vous savez !

Pour les actrices, je pense qu'il n'est pas obligatoire de citée Lana Parrilla, elle est parfaite dans absolument tous ses rôles mais aussi Helena Boham Carter. Elle possédait déjà mon cœur quand je l'ai vu dans Alice aux pays des merveilles mais je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse d'elle quand j'ai découvert son interprétation de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Quel genre de film tu préferes ?

Je regarde très peu de film ses derniers temps mais j'adore tout ce qui est tiré de faits réels ainsi que les films d'horreur sinon je regarde surtout des animés et des documentaires comme ceux que propose Victoria Charlon,Liv ou encore Sonya Lwu sur Youtube

Tu préfères que l'on dise auteure ou autrice ?

L'un ou l'autre, peu m'importe. Appelez moi directement par mon prénom, c'est très bien aussi.

Pourquoi les personnages principaux de tes histoires sont constamment Regina et Emma ?

Tout simplement parce que se sont deux personnages que j'aime énormément. Même si le ship est fictif, j'aurais adoré qu'il soit réel. Ca aurait eu un impact tellement plus puissant sur la série. L'une comme l'autre, elles ont un caractère très fort, il y a tellement de manière différente d'exploiter leur amitié ou leur romance.

De plus, elles m'inspirent énormément alors oui, tu me diras, ce sont uniquement deux femmes mais ce sont ses deux femmes là en question qui m'inspirent.

J'ai vu que le thème des étoiles revient souvent dans tes histoires, c'est une coïncidence ou un choix ?

Peut-être un peu des deux ? J'aime énormément tout ce qui se rapporte aux étoiles,aux astres, au ciel et, souvent dans mes histoires, je m'inspire de moi, de ce qui me passionne, de mes propres réactions face à une situation.

Dans Six ans d'absence,les étoiles reviennent couramment par choix mais dans les autres, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

Est-ce que, dans 5 ou 10 ans, tu te vois encore en train de publier des histoires ici ?

C'est une question plutôt simple en soit mais plus que compliqué.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour poster mes histoires. Pour moi, il était impossible que je les rende public et pourtant, c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

Dans 5 ou 10 ans, c'est bien trop loin pour que je puisse m'y imaginer. Je n'aurais jamais cru dépasser la barre des 18 ans et pourtant,aujourd'hui je suis plus proche des 19 que des 18 ans. Je vis au jour le jour parce que c'est beaucoup moins compliqué à gérer mentalement. Peut-être qu'un jour je vais arrêter d'écrire mais ne t'en fais pas, je vous préviendrais tous avant.

Dans tes messages, mais aussi tes histoires parfois, tu utilises l'écriture inclusive. Pourquoi ?

Parce que je trouve c'est important d'inclure tout le monde à sa juste valeur ? Mais je peux comprendre qu'à la lecture, ce soit compliqué pour certains.

Quand as-tu pleuré pour la dernière fois ?

C'était il y a une semaine (en fonction de quand j'écris et non de quand je poste), je rattrapais mes cours en regardant un film dit d'horreur. Il me semble que c'était Le dernier train pour Busan et j'ai pleuré, j'ai pleuré toute les larmes de mon pauvre petit corps à la fin.

Tu préfères lire des livres de fiction ou de non-fiction ?

Ca depend vraiment du moment et de mon envie. SI je veux rêver, m'évader, je vais plus lire de la fiction mais si au contraire je veux rester terre à terre je vais lire de la non-fiction.

Quel est le dernier livre que tu as lu ? Ton pourrais nous conseiller des lectures ?

Actuellement, je suis en pleine lecture d'AliN. En vérité, c'est ma septième lecture mais ce n'est qu'un petit détail. C'est ma meilleure amie qui m'a fait découvrir cette histoire et j'ai été tellement bouleversé que je l'ai lu et relu sans m'en lasser, elle a même fini par m'offrir une réédition avec l'autographe de l'autrice.

Eh bien, je vous conseil :

-AliN d'Axelle Colau,c'est une histoire qui mélange amour (mais pas trop), harcèlement scolaire, confiance en sois, courage. Un mélange parfait qui peut toucher tout le monde.

-le thriller Expériencede Noa Torson de Michelle Gagnon, si vous aimez le suspense et l'aventure, c'est pour vous. Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'aventure des personnages, l'action et même les combats. L'histoire est pleine de surprise, quand on croit en avoir fini on en découvre encore énormément et c'est fascinant. J'ai pleuré devant cette histoire tellement les personnages sont attachant.

-il y a aussi A la folie de Brigitte Lorentzen. Là on part un peu plus sur une histoire de fantôme donc soit ça passe, soit ça casse. C'est vraiment en fonction des personnes, j'ai également pleuré à la fin.

Tu veux bien m'épouser ? Je suis follement amoureux de tes écrits !

J'attends ma bague.

S'il te restait une journée à vivre, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Je pense que je passerais ma journée à régler mes comptes avec certaines personnes, je ne peux mourir sans leur avoir dit ce que je pense réellement et ensuite, grosse réunion avec ma famille et mes ami.e.s, on passe lajournée à regarder Harry Potter et la soirée à regarder les étoiles.

Est-ce que tu joues au jeu vidéo ?

Si par jeu vidéo tu entends, avoir une console et passer des heures dessus, alors non. En revanche, comme tout le monde je pense, j'ai des jeux sur mon téléphone : StateofSurvival un jeu de survie avec des zombies,Among US et Plato pour passer le temps en jouant avec mes ami.e.s

Est-ce que tu as un compte tiktok ? J'ai croisé plusieurs commentaires d'un compte avec la même photo de profil.

Oui, effectivement j'ai un compte mais je ne poste rien. Je me contente de commenter quand j'ai quelque chose à dire sinon la plupart du temps j'envoie tous à mes ami.e.s.

Tu m'as l'air d'être une personne trop gentille, en plus d'être drôle et de bien écrire, tu as toujours un mot gentil à dire. J'aimerais trop avoir une amie comme toi !

En réalité, je suis super compliquée comme personne mais n'empêche que, tu peux toujours envoyer un message en privée pour discuter ou, si tu préfères, on peux toujours partager une partie de jeu sur Plato il te suffit juste de m'ajouter : Etxr.

J'adore ta photo de profil, elle est vraiment trop belle, c'est toi ?

Haha, merci, c'est bien moi mais tu sais, elle n'a rien de bien extraordinaire, il faut juste savoir jouer avec les ombres surtout au moment de l'heure dorée.

Tu préfères avoir des remords ou des regrets.

Des remords. C'est moins douloureux.

Est-ce que tu sais où on peux regarder Ouat ? Tes histoires m'ont données envie de recommencer.

Personnellement je regarde sur Disney mais je sais que toutes les saisons se trouvent aussi sur Prime Video mais je n'en sais pas plus, je ne suis pas trop à l'aise avec les sites de streaming. Je me perd, ça me met des virus et j'en ai vite marre de Stephanie qui habite à deux kilomètres et qui veux coucher avec moi ;-;

Est-ce que tu as regardé OUAT ?

Oui et non, j'ai commencé mais j'ai arrêté parce que ça devenait lourd mais j'ai finis par reprendre et la regarder en entier. Là, je m'y suis remise histoire de la regarder d'un coup sans plusieurs mois d'interruption.

Je vois beaucoup d'auteur qui demandent un x de lectures, de commentaires ou de votes avant de publier d'autre chapitre, c'est vraiment si important que ça ?

Oui et non. C'est plus compliquée qu'une simple histoire de vote ou de commentaire.

Ecrire un chapitre prend énormément de temps dans le sens où : il faut trouver l'idée,il faut souvent faire de longues recherches sur internet, il faut trouver le temps d'écrire puis ensuite de corriger les fautes, il faut apporter des modifications. C'est une réelle organisation je vous jure.

Alors oui, ça compte parce que c'est le seul retour que l'on a pour nos heures de travail.Laisser un petit commentaire ou un vote prend relativement trente seconde contre des heures passé à tout mettre en place. Surtout que, principalement les votes, donnent de la visibilité à l'histoire ce qui peut attirer des personnes qui ne se seraient en fait jamais intéressé à cet écrit de base.

Les commentaires sont aussi décisif pour les lecteurs, beaucoup lisent les commentaires avant de lire l'histoire (sur fanfiction par exemple, personnellement ça m'arrive de le faire quand j'hésite entre deux histoires à commencer) donc ça permet d'avoir déjà une idée de ce que l'on va trouver ou d'inciter les lecteurs à plonger dans l'histoire quand c'est un.e nouvel.le auteur.e.

Mais dans un sens, je pense que ce n'est pas non plus une fin en soit. Personnellement j'écris avant tout pour moi mais oui, j'adore voir vos commentaires.Ca me permet de savoir ce que vous avez aimé ou non, ce que je dois changer, ce qui va trop vite ou trop lentement pour vous. Ca m'aide à poursuivre l'histoire.

Donc en soit, je comprends parfaitement les personnes qui souhaitent avoir un x de commentaire mais de là à user de chantage pour les avoir, ça perd absolument tout son sens.

Il y aura une suite à Six ans d'absence ?

Oui. Six ans d'absence et Je la vengerais auront une suite cependant je ne sais pas quand.

Après une très longue réfléxion avec moi-même, j'ai décidé d'abandonner énormément de mes idées pour la suite de Six ans d'absence pour continuer et terminer sur quelque chose de simple. La base de l'histoire, c'est l'amour entre Regina et Emma et, même si j'aurais adoré poussé d'autre réflexion plus loin, je pense que le mieux est de s'en tenir à l'intrigue principale. L'histoire risquerait d'être trop long et de ne plus avoir de sens à la fin.

Je suis en plein dans les recherches pour le moment et, dès que j'aurais tout les éléments dont j'ai besoin, je pourrais continuer l'écriture et donc reprendre la publication

Tu préfères fanfiction ou wattpad ?

Les deux plateformes ont des avantages.

Fanfiction propose une traduction (à peu près fiable) des écrits ce qui permet d'être lu par des personnes ne parlant pas français, mon anglais est bien trop nulle pour que je traduit moi-même.

Wattpad permet d'échanger avec les lecteurs directement dans les commentaires ainsi que les votes qui est un identifiant en plus de ce qui plait ou non.

J'aime beaucoup les deux plateformes, c'est pour ça que je publie uniquement sur ses deux là mais si je devais en garder qu'une, je dirais wattpad. Je suis plus àl'aise dessus, c'est surtout une question d'habitude.

Tu pourrais nous faire des listes de lectures des histoires que tu as aimé ?

Il n'y a aucun problème,va voir sur mon compte:)

Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie d'écrire d'aussi bonnes histoires ?

En toute sincérité, je répondrais que c'est le poids de ma tristesse.

Depuis que je sais lire et ecrire, j'aime les mots. J'avais déjà lu tous les Harry Potter avant d'entrer au collège, je connaissait tous les contes sur le bout des doigts à force de les lire encore et encore et je commençait tout juste à m'intéresser à la mythologie. J'utilisais les livres comme échappatoire quand j'étais plus jeune, ça me permettait d'oublier mes soucis de santé, les problèmes dans ma famille puis l'acharnement dont faisaient ensuite preuve mes camarades de classe au collège mais au bout d'un moment, ce n'était plus suffisant pour oublier.

Le poids de cette tristesse qui pesait sur mes épaules devenait de plus en plus lourd alors un jours j'ai décidé de poser des mots sur ce qui se passait dans ma tête, dans mon corps, dans mon âme. C'était trop dur alors j'ai inventé un personnage totalement fictif à qui j'avais donné le prénom Diane. Dans la mythologie romaine, Diane est la déesse de la chasse et de la lune, c'était super symbolique pour moi au vu de l'amour que je porte à cet astre.

Au lieu d'écrire au« je » j'écrivais à « elle » et étrangement, c'était beaucoup plus facile. A travers cette femme inventée de toute pièce par mon imaginaire, je parlais de ma vie,de mes peurs, de mes envies, de mes doutes, de mes maux. Diane était moi et j'étais Diane.

J'ai commencé à écrire des petites histoires dans lesquelles Diane serait l'héroïne de sa propre vie et je m'imaginais accomplir monts et merveilles pour rendre l'univers heureux.

Les années sont passées et Diane a laissé place à Regina et Emma, elle garde une place importante dans ma vie et dans mon cœur car elle a été la toute première personnification de mon moi intérieur mais Emma et Reginame permettent d'éxploiter encore plus cette partie de moi que je ne montre que très peu au monde.

Voilà ce qui m'a poussé à écrire des histoires. C'est la tristesse qui est à l'origine de tout et étrangement, c'est aujourd'hui encore le cas. Quand je suis triste, l'inspiration est bien plus présente que quand je vais bien,après tout, comme le dit si bien Jonathan Coe : il n'y a rien à dire, je crois, d'un bonheur qui ne comporte aucun défaut, aucune ombre, aucune tâche.

Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un avant goût des histoires que tu vas bientôt publier ?

Au moment ou je répond à cette question, je n'ai pas encore commencé la publication des histoires citées, si entre temps c'est le cas, je m'en excuse.

-une petite histoire sur le 11 septembre totalement tirée d'un film que j'ai regardé,j'espère que ça vous plaira.

-une histoire Swanqueen un peu différente que celle que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, j'ai croisé uniquement deux histoire ou le ship était remanié de cette manière alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je ne peux en dire plus sinon je risque de détruire le suspense seulement j'ai déjà une quarantaine de chapitre d'écrit, oui, cette histoire va être trèèèèès longue

-un petit OS tout mignon sur la rencontre de Regina et Emma

-une histoire où Emma sauve Regina de son destin de reine

-une autre histoire où Emma est l'amie imaginaire d'Henry

J'ai encore énormément d'idée mais très peu de temps pour écrire alors je prends des notes, je préfère finir celle où j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres avant d'en commencer de nouvelle surtout que je dois toujours écrirele TOME 2 de Une question d'univers et de réalité.

Vraiment, les auteur.e.s qui arrivent à publier de nouvelle chose à la suite vous m'épatez,j'ai besoin de votre secret.

Est-ce que tu pourrais nous montrer le rangement de ton écran de téléphone ainsi que tes fond d'écrans ? Le choix des applications en dit beaucoup sur une personne

Je pourrais mais ma réponse va être non tout simplement parce que j'ai des widget avec des photos de mes ami.e.s. Je souhaite garder un peu d'anonymat même si j'accepte de répondre à vos réponses, je ne vais donc pas les afficher et la mise en place m'a prit beaucoup trop de temps pour que j'efface tout le temps d'une capture d'écran.

Cependant, je peux toujours te décrire mon téléphone. Mon fond d'écran de verrouillage c'est Peter Pan qui regarde à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Wendy et ses frères, celui d'accueil c'est une photo d'Emily dans les noces funèbres.

Sur la premiere page, il y a deux widget ainsi que les applications que j'utilise le plus comme la galerie, l'appareil photo, le calendrier, les notes, l'horloge,une application pour les attestations, l'app store, youtube, mes applications pour lire et écrire ainsi que celles pour regarder des films, mon jeu de zombie et une application de musique. Sur la deuxième page, il y a trois widget ainsi que tous mes reseaux sociaux, la météo et mes applications de santé. Ensuite on a encore trois widget et tout le reste comme mes jeux, sekura, les reglages, mes mails ou encore Pinterest.

J'espère que ça t'ira même si tu n'as pas de photo à l'appui.

C'est bientôt noël, est-ce que tu aimes cette periode de l'année ?

Je déteste noël et les films de noël, vraiment je supporte pas.

J'aimerais bien savoir quel est ton no nuance november.

J'ai mit cette question à la fin parce que je n'étais pas certaine d'y répondre. C'est une tendance très présente sur TikTok, le principe est simple :donner son avis, son opinion etc sans contexte et sans explication.J'ai un peu de mal parce que, personnellement, j'aime expliquer pourquoi je pense de telle ou telle manière, pourquoi je suis pour telle ou telle chose mais j'ai promis de répondre à toutes les questions alors voilà mon no nuance november version absolumenttout : (désolé, ça risque d'être long et en désordre,j'écris comme ça me vient, ne me tapez pas trop fort si vous n'êtes pas d'accord on est safe ici.)

-chacun est sensible à sa manière, il n'y a pas de hierarchie à la douleur (mentale comme physique)

-la dépression n'est pas un état d'esprit, on ne s'en sort pas seulement avec de la volonté

-l'anxiété est un enfer, stresser pour un partiel ne fait pas de toi une personne anxieuse

-l'autodiagnostique est devenue une mode et c'est dangereux en plus de décrédibiliser les véritables malades

-les filles qui rabaissent les autres filles pour plaire, vous me dégoutez

-les maths c'est nul

-tous les musulmans ne sont pas extrémistes

-il n'existe pas qu'une seule religion dans le monde, imposer la tienne ne sert à rien

-le féminisme c'est l'égalité homme femme et non la supériotité des femmes sur les hommes

-si tu n'es pas féministe, tu es sexiste

-mettre du vernis à un enfant ne le rend pas homosexuel

-le racisme anti-blanc, l'hétérophobie et le sexisme anti homme n'existent pas

-la tomate c'est un fruit alors pourquoi le ketchup ce n'est pas une confiture ?

-les œufs c'est dégueulasse et même si ça me dégoute, je vais continuer à en manger

-dormir est une perte de temps

-regarder des films en noir et blanc, sous titré en néerlandais ne fait pas de toi un cinéphile

-que tu regardes les animés en VF ou en VO, il n'y a pas de faux fan, il y a seulement des fan

-les gens qui attendent les stars devant les hotels ou qui suivent leur voiture, vous me faites peur

-les personnes qui s'acharnent sur une personne connue après avoir déformé ses propos vous méritez la chaise électrique

-Sean Maguire est toxique

-pourquoi aucun élève ne dit qu'il est épanouie dans le système éducatif français ?

-Noël est la fête la plus hypocrite de l'année

-pourquoi un pédocriminel a eu un césar ?

-ceux qui veulent séparer l'homme de l'artiste, attendez-moi, j'arrive avec la tronçonneuse pour vous aider

-arrêtez de banaliser les troubles mentaux dans vos fanfictions

-banaliser le viol dans vos histoires de lemon c'est dégueulasse, les rapports sexuels n'ont pas à être imposé d'une quelconque manière

-tous les corps sont magnifique

-lire des histoires sur le SwanQueen ne fait pas de toi une lesbienne

-les gens qui défendent Jonathan Daval, vous méritez la chaise électrique

-les vêtements n'ont pas de genre

-TikTok est problématique comme réseau sociale, pourtant j'y perd un temps incalculable

-certains profs abusent sur la notation. Mettre un douze sur vingt à une élève qui à passer trois jours à faire son devoir pour que le coefficient soit 0,2 c'est inadmissible.

-se moquer des autres ne te rend pas cool mais répugnant

-se remettre en question quand on défend une idée c'est vitale

-mégenrer quelqu'un volontairement montre juste que tu es débile

-la cancel culture est mal utilisé aujourd'hui, ça la rend toxique

-être méchant n'est pas un trait de personnalité

-la majorité des personnes qui aiment noël ont une famille stable

-les films ghibli sont bien mieux que les films Pixar

-les étudiants qui ont tous leurs cours au complet dans toutes les matières et parfaitement rangé depuis le début de l'année vous êtes des héros pour moi

-tu es une personne sans éducation et sans respect si tu te sers de la liberté d'expression pour expliquer tes mauvaises paroles

-on ne peux pas être bon dans toutes les matières à l'école

-non léon, en un an je n'ai pas le temps de retenir toutes les dates du livre d'histoire. tes questions faciles n'en sont pas.

-j'aime bien ne pas mettre de majuscule

-j'ai fais six ans d'orthophoniste, je sais que je fais des fautes, m'insulter parce que j'en fais ne changera absolument rien

-les personnes qui viennent souhaiter la mort ou le viol, vous me faites de la peine, j'ai envie de vous faire des calins parce que vos vies sont vraiment nulles

-on banalise trop le racisme que subissent les asiatiques

-crier pendant une dispute n'appui pas tes propos, tu es juste ridicule

-les personnes qui défendent le BLM en étant homophobe, vous me faites souffler du nez

-tu n'es pas meilleur.e que les autres, tu es juste moins pire

-la beautée c'est éphémère

-ce n'est pas parce qu'on est de la même famille que je ne te déteste pas

-Yuzmv est un violeur, ceux qui le défendent vous êtes aussi trash que lui

-avoir peur dans la rue n'est pas normal en 2020

-manquer de respect à tes parents, devant tes amis, pour faire l'intéressant.e ne te rend pas stylé.e

-il est temps d'arrêter d'utiliser la liberté d'expression pour couvrir ton manque de respect

-cracher sur ton ex ne fait pas de toi une bonne personne, comme on le dit souvent chez moi, ne crache pas dans l'eau que tu as bu

-insulter des personnes parce qu'ils ne partagent pas ton ship ne fait pas que ton ship est le meilleur, tu rends juste la communauté qui l'entoure affreusement toxique

-un enfant n'a pas besoin d'un papa et d'une maman, il a besoin de deux parents qui l'aiment

-tout le monde devrait s'éduquer sur le handicap

-Lana parrilla m'a sauvé la vie alors que tout le monde m'avait abandonné, je ne la rencontrerais jamais mais je l'aime presque autant que ma famille.

Je vais m'arrêter là pour le no nuance november , je pense que c'est assez long comme ça et j'espère que ma réponse te suffira.

J'espère avoir répondu à toute vos question, sinon, n'hésitez pas à les poster en commentaire. Je supprimerais mes réponses dans deux petites semaines parce que ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec mes histoires donc je ne vais pas le laisser indéfiniment.

J'espère que ça vous a permit d'en apprendre un peu plus.


End file.
